Una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo destino
by ChenchoXDBernna
Summary: Regreso en el tiempo con la esperanza de escribir un mejor futuro, pero algo cambio... algo muy dentro de si cambio... ahora su único objetivo es vengarse de aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos y lo traicionaron sin titubear
1. Prologo :D

Era de noche, una noche fría y oscura en particular, no se podía saber exactamente que ora era pues no se veía la luna dejando todo en penumbras… se escuchaban unos fuertes truenos por todo el lugar y a pesar de todo eso el lugar estaba en una completa calma, abrió los ojos pesadamente pues el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra los cristales de la ventana lo había despertado

Su mirada estaba perdida, demostraba cansancio, duda, dolor, todo eso y muchas cosas más y sin embargo su rostro parecía tan sereno a la vez como si hubiera despertado de un largo pero largo sueño

Sin muchas ganas uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se levanto de la cama, se dio un vistazo rápido y se dio cuenta de que no tenia puesta su clásica ropa, si no más bien la clásica bata blanca de un hospital. Perdido en sus pensamientos fue al baño que estaba dentro de su habitación así que no hubo un gran problema

Se miro en el espejo, apenas y alcanzaba a verse la cara pero no le importo pues en ese momento los recuerdos le estaban llegando como un remolino a su cansada mente y eso se podía demostrar por la nula expresión de alguna emoción es su rostro, de pronto con una extraña combinación de cansancio y nostalgia roso levemente su ojo derecho con las yemas de sus dedos y aunque incluso el no lo pudo notar esbozo una diminuta sonrisa

-Que bueno es volver a tenerte- susurro fríamente hacia la nada

Empezó a observarse mas detalladamente, su estatura había decaído mucho, el cabello lo tenía un poco mas largo de lo normal su rostro se veía ahora con un toque de inocencia

-no…no puedo creer que haya func…- se agarro la cabeza en señal de dolor y como si fuera una historia de nunca acabar los recuerdos volvieron a invadirlo llegando como un huracán de imágenes. Guerra, casas incendiándose, gente muerta tirada por doquier, shinobis peleando, miles y miles de imágenes relacionadas surcaban su mente en ese momento

-Uzumaki- se escucho una voz a su espalda, casi le da un infarto… sobresaltado volteo y se dio cuanta de que simplemente era una enfermera- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto de una manera ruda la enfermera mirándolo con desprecio pero la expresión de Naruto no cambio en lo mas mínimo y hasta cierto punto intimidando a la enfermera- ¿quieres algo?- volvió a preguntar tratando de esconder su reciente nerviosismo

-Se que no quieres que este aquí- contesto tan frio como cualquier persona que no le encontraba sentido a la vida- me voy a ir de aquí de inmediato pero quiero en mi cama todas las cosas con las que llegue aquí- sonó mas una orden que una petición pero con su actitud fría realmente no se pudo descifrar como es que lo dijo

La enfermera se sorprendió por su actitud, esa mirada tan seca mostraba una carencia de cualquier emoción, si no fuera por que le estaba hablando hasta podría decirse que estaba muerto pues esos hermosos ojos azules ahora carecían de ese brillo tan especial

La enfermera solo asintió aun no saliéndose de su asombro, en cuando se fue Naruto volvió su vista al espejo

-¿Tan chaparro era?- pregunto a la nada tratando de sonreír pero como si ya no hubiera sufrido lo suficiente de nuevo varias imágenes empezaron a invadirlo. Konoha en llamas, los miembros de Akatsuki que ese maldito de Kabuto había revivido, la imagen de cierta ojiperla siendo cruelmente cortada en dos por una katana en un intento de bloquear un ataque que en un principio iba hacia el y de la misma manera cierta rubia enfrentándose ella sola contra al menos 50 ninjas, era obvio que no iba a ganar pero su objetivo era hacer tiempo para que el pudiera escapar. Soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la pared en un desesperado intento por dejar de torturarse a si mismo con sus recuerdos, sintió que su mano empezaba a sentirse húmeda, no le izo caso a la sangre que empezaba a salir de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a impactar su puño contra la pared y no era para menos pues la frustración que sentía en esos momentos era para todo eso y mas pues aunque nadie lo crea se estaba conteniendo, se enjuago las manos rápidamente para deshacerse de aquel liquido rojo

Regreso a la habitación y sobre su cama estaban sus ropas y un monedero

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto fríamente pero aun se podía escuchar cansancio en su voz… su respuesta fue que la enfermera señalara un calendario en la pared

-No tardes mucho en irte- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación

El rubio no le presto mucha atención pues su vista estaba enfocada en el calendario que habían señalado, empezó a hacer cuentas

-según esto ahorita debo de tener 10 años- susurro un poco sorprendido- realmente no puedo creer que haya funcionado- repitió una vez mas aun sin poder asimilarlo pero después simplemente sonrió no una sonrisa amable mas bien una llena de odio- no cometeré mas errores

* * *

_¿Que les parecio?_

_Si lo resubi y corregi algunas cosas como faltas de ortografia entre otros_

_Espero actualizar este fic cada semana y media, creanme que are el intento por que asi sea_

_Si les gusto^^ pasensela a sus amigos para que también la lean y entre eso comenten :D_

_Si no les gusto pasensela a quien pero les caiga para arruinarle el dia muajajajaja XD_


	2. La elección correcta

_ Hola!^^ yo aqui de nuevo trayendoles la conti =D_

_De verdad perdonen la tardanza pero la escuela a estado muy dura estas semanas y casi no me da tiempo de escribir, pero espero que estas semanas ya este mas leve por que les aseguro que este fic va para largo :D sin mas aqui esta la conti_

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ;_;

* * *

Salió del hospital y tal y como se lo esperaba todo estaba oscuro aunque gracias a sus años de entrenamiento como shinobi esto no le afecto ni en lo mas mínimo, después de caminar un largo rato se detuvo en seco ¿A dónde se supone que iría? Recordó que tenia un pequeño apartamento así que fue en dirección a el

**Ahora ya no hablas mocoso ¿Por qué tan callado?- **se escucho un siniestra voz en su interior

No hubo respuesta, solo siguió caminando

**Esta bien que no me quieras hablar pero al menos dime que vas a hacer ahora, aunque no lo quieras estoy atado a ti así que es lo mínimo que merezco**

-Kyuubi-san estoy un poco cansado como para hablar ahora- dijo Naruto algo desganado

**Esta bien, descansa que va a ser divertido ver como vas a saldar las cuentas jajaj ¿Quién será tu primera victima?-** pregunto con mucho interés

-No tengo intenciones de matar a nadie, estoy aquí con el propósito de prevenir a las aldeas de Akatsuki y de Uchiha Madara y así crear un mejor futuro-

**Jajajajajajajaja nadie te va a creer eso mocoso, estoy encerrado dentro de ti y por lo cual puedo ver que es lo que quieres y tus pensamientos están muy lejos de eso**

Naruto sonrió amargamente- así que también te diste cuenta eh, lo único que quiero es ¡matar a todos los que me traicionaron!, matarlos lenta y dolorosamente y si puedo antes me desquito con su familia pero…-su semblante cambio a uno nostálgico-pero al menos por las personas que no lo hicieron y me apoyaron hasta la muerte sin siquiera conocerme mucho…solo por esas personas me estoy conteniendo-

**Quien lo diría el gran Hiashi Hyuuga junto a todo su clan te defendieron en la 4º guerra ninja mientras que ese mortal que considerabas un padre te…**

-Cállate ¿quieres?- dijo de no muy buen humor- aprendí de mis errores, ahora se en quien puedo confiar y en quien no

Ya no hubo mas platicas y la gran parte del trayecto estuvo en silencio, el hospital estaba realmente lejos de su casa así que siguió caminando por un largo rato, hasta que en una calle todo maltrecha se podían ver a dos siluetas caminar torpemente, Naruto no le izo ni el mas mínimo caso y se siguió de lado

-oie…oie…despierta…hip…hip que ese no es…es…a si… el niño zorro- pregunto uno de los ninjas al otro, que al parecer ambos estaban borrachos

-¿Quién?…ese…ese…m… io creo que no…el zorro…era…era muy…grande hip…hip…

-Ti…tienes razón…hip…hip…

-aaa… tu…tu…te refieres…al…¿al que?...a si al contenedor…hip…hip…si es..es el

-vamos…vamos a darle…una…no…dos…no tres…lecciones

Ambos ninjas se encaminaron hacia Naruto quien solo sonrió perversamente

-hey…hey…hey…niño…detente que te…vamos a dar un…un…regalo- dijo uno de los ninjas mientras desenfundaba un kunai

-maldito zorro…por…por tu culpa ¡mi mujer murió! Te…te voy a hacer pagar hip…hip

Naruto estaba que no podía estar mas feliz, si su capacidad de detección no se equivocaba no había nadie más cerca de ahí, por lo cual nadie lo vería y nadie podría culparlo

De repente uno de los ninjas se puso enfrente de el y lo embistió con el kunai, Naruto lo esquivo fácilmente haciendo a un lado pero el otro ninja no tardo en unirse y también empezó a atacarlo, así estuvieron por un par de minutos, ellos atacando y Naruto solo esquivando…casi se podría decir que estaba jugando con ellos si no fuera por que eso era lo que estaba haciendo

-ya es suficiente- dijo fríamente para que luego de sus manos salieran unas ráfagas de aire cortante que despedazaron a los ninjas sin piedad alguna no dejando ni el mas mínimo problema- van a tardar al menos dos días en reconstruir sus cuerpos- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

Rápidamente siguió su camino a su casa, llego a la zona de apartamentos, después de meditar un poco recordó cual era el suyo, busco entre sus ropas la llave y satisfactoriamente las encontró dentro de su monedero…entro y la molestia lo volvió a invadir, ese cuarto era una reverenda pocilga y no por que estuviera desordenado si ni por que a pesar de ser extremadamente pequeño se podía notar que no se habían molestado en darle mantenimiento y aunque la mitad fuera su culpa la otra mitad era de los ancianos del consejo

-Creo que también voy a tenerles que hacer una visita- se dijo a si mismo, no perdió tiempo y en aproximadamente una hora dejo su apartamento rechinando de limpio, claro que con la ayuda de unos cuantos clones. Termino y como si fuera su único objetivo en la vida se tiro a la cama a dormir, apenas y su cabeza toco su almohada callo en un sueño profundo

El sonido de los pájaros cantando lo despertó pero por primer vez en su vida no se molesto por eso pues hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan tranquilamente, poso su vista en la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el sol ya casi estaba en su punto máximo lo que le decía que era realmente tarde cosa que no le importo en lo mas mínimo y permaneció acostado solamente mirando el techo

Pasados unos minutos el hambre le gano y se levanto de su cama y se dio una rápida ducha, cuando estuvo a punto de cambiarse se dio cuenta de que toda la ropa que tenia era una reverenda porquería y no por que fuera mala o estuviera vieja… simplemente por que esa ropa no le gustaba, parecía de algún idiota que para su mala suerte ese idiota era el

-Termino de comer y voy a comprarme ropa- se dijo a si mismo

**Siempre te dije que esa ropa era horrenda, aunque bueno es digna de ti jajaja**

-Cállate maldito zorro- respondió molesto y ya no hubo más contestación

Aun maldiciendo la ropa que tenia se cambio y fue a Ichiraku's uno de los únicos lugares en los que se sentía a gusto, llego y se sentó tranquilamente

-Un ramen extra grande- dijo aparentemente recuperando su sonrisa

-Ah Naruto-kun que bueno es verte, pero es peligroso que salgas, ¿Qué no as escuchado el aviso?- pregunto Ayame preocupada

-¿Aviso?, no… no e escuchado nada de eso- respondió sorprendido

-Ayer en la noche se encontraron los cuerpos de dos ninjas cruelmente mutilados- dijo el viejo Teuchi interrumpiendo a su hija

-¡Papa!, no lo digas de esa forma, puedes asustar a Naruto-kun- lo regaño Ayame

-hehe, lo siento- se disculpo

-Y es por eso que la aldea esta bajo alerta nivel "A", incluso no hemos tenido muchos clientes esta mañana, hasta teníamos pensado cerrar temprano- lo que ninguno de los dos pudo notar era una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Naruto, cualquiera que la hubiera visto se le hubieran helado los huesos pues parecía de el mismo demonio aunque para su suerte no pudieron percatarse de ella

-Que mal- dijo Naruto- ¿saben quien o quienes fueron los responsables?- pregunto bastante intrigado aunque eso paso desapercibido para sus ojos

-Según escuche están tan desechos que van a tardar días e incluso semanas en reconstruir los cuerpos por lo que todavía no encuentran a algún culpable-

-¡papa! Que no lo asustes- volvió a reclamarle su hija

Naruto termino de comer y para su sorpresa solo fue capaz de acabarse tres platos, tal vez se debía a su edad…realmente no le importo la razón, solo pago la cuenta y sin más salió del local y como ya lo tenía planeado fue a buscar un poco de ropa pues la que tenía realmente la detestaba, deambulando por la aldea se encontró con una tienda de ropa y sin mas contratiempos entro, fue algo complicado pues no es que hubiera mucha ropa para niños de diez años, pero después de varias horas buscando consiguió encontrar ropa bastante aceptable

Se dirigió a pagar tranquilamente con la ropa en una mano y con la otra haciendo cuentas con su dinero

-¡Que quieres maldito zorro!- pregunto el que atendía con un enojo bastante notorio

-Estos dos pantalones, estas tres poleras y esta chaqueta- respondió tranquilamente haciendo caso omiso de la actitud hostil de aquel sujeto

-tu…tu…¡Lárgate de aquí!- le grito molesto ante lo cual izo que la poca gente que había en la calle se asomara para ver que pasaba

-Si, yo también tengo prisa pero necesito esta ropa- dijo de nuevo sin inmutarse ni un poco

-¡Llévatelas! ¡Pero ya vete de aquí!- le volvió a gritar el recepcionista

-uf…, que predecible es la gente- se dijo en voz baja- ice unas cuentas y aquí esta el dinero- lo dejo en el mostrador y se retiro del lugar- gracias- dijo antes de salir por completo del lugar dejando a el recepcionista con una mescla de odio, asombro y alegría a la vez

Mientras ese sujeto se tomaba la molestia de gritarle tantas cosas Naruto tomo una bolsa en la cual guardo sus recientes compras, se dirigió al parque, se compro un helado de limón y se sentó en una silla a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tarde, la gente que pasaba lo miraba con un odio indescriptible pero para sorpresa de muchos el ni se inmutaba, incluso parecía no darse cuenta de toda la gente que pasaba, aunque había alguna que no tenia tanta suerte y en respuesta a su mirada de odio recibía una mirada amenazante por parte del rubio que era capaz de helarle los huesos hasta al mas valiente

Realmente al el Uzumaki no le importaba lo que la gente hiciera o dejara de hacer, el solo quería disfrutar de la tarde…pues después de casi año y medio de guerra que vivió cada momento de tranquilidad lo apreciaba como si fuera el ultimo, una de las cosas que solo la guerra enseñaba, apreciar las cosas y los momentos como si fuera el ultimo de tu vida

Se termino su helado y se puso a meditar las cosas ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer desde ahora en adelante? Bien podría matar a todos los que el quisiera pero eso no implicaba que Akatsuki y Madara lo dejaran en paz, podría fingir que nada paso y perdonar a todos y empezar de nuevo… empezar desde cero pero si algo aprendió en sus años de vida fue que el es capaz de perdonar a todos, pero nunca olvida así que no podría estar en paz consigo mismo cosa que tampoco estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por gente que no se lo merecía

**Veo que sigues sin saber que hacer**

-Kyuubi-san, realmente no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que voy a hacer ahora-

**No se por que te rompes la cabeza pensando, tan fácil que es matar a todos e irte a otra aldea a vivir…nadie te podría culpar**

-Hay personas que aun aprecio y solo por ellas voy a tratar de olvidar-

**As lo que quieras, pero cuando te des cuenta que lo mejor es desacerté de tus enemigos desde ahora, me avisas**

-Deshacerme desde ahora de mis enemigos eh… suena interesante, pero ¿de quien estaríamos hablando?- pregunto bastante intrigado

**Podrías empezar por ese Uchiha, te recuerdo que aunque lo mataste el mato a esa chica Hyuuga y de paso te dejo un recuerdo… dime ¿Qué se sintió no tener un ojo?**- pregunto macabramente el Kyuubi mientras se empezaba a reir

-no voy a perder mi tiempo con ese traidor- respondió molesto

**Sea lo que sea que hagas estoy seguro que me va a gustar jaja apenas llevas un día y ya mataste a dos personas jaja como me gusta esto**

-No mas de lo que me gusta a mis- el Kyuubi sonrió mostrando satisfacción- voy a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y cuando llegue el momento voy a intervenir, no voy a dejar que ninguno de mis amigos vuelva a sufrir- dijo amargamente

**Que noble de tu parte**- se burlo- **pero tal vez no sea tan mala idea**

Naruto dejo su platica y se enfoco en el mundo exterior, otra vez se le había pasado volando el tiempo y ya estaba empezando a anochecer, aun así el sol ocultándose daba una hermosa vista que nunca se había puesto a apreciar, como el cielo se tornaba de rojo, luego de amarillo y finalmente de un azul oscuro, ese suceso de tan solo unos segundos le pareció uno de las mas grandes maravillas del mundo

-¡Naruto!- lo llamo una voz muy conocida para el quitando su atención de la hermosa puesta de sol

-Iruka- dijo al reconocer quien lo llamaba, e izo un esfuerzo sobrehumano incluso uno de los esfuerzos mas grandes de su vida para intentar no matarlo

* * *

_¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?_

_Pasanselo a sus amigos para que tambien lo lean y opinen =D si les gusto_

_Porfa aganmelo saber por un review o por un correo, si alguien lo quiere esta en la descripción del perfil_

_Si no no sean flojos y comenten XD, mientras gracias a:_

_**harryPeru**: haha tu idea es buena men, pero el harem no es mi estilo, lo siento men u.u aun asi eso de calcular las cosas y cambiarlas es algo que ya tenia medio planeado, aun asi es bueno escuchar recomendaciones grax por tu comentario y espero que te haya gusatdo :D_

_**Hikeri-Hime16**: gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el cap...sigue comentando XD_

_**ferduran**: tu idea tambien es buena, aunque algo complicada XD aun asi no va a ser harem pero Naruto puede tener una que otra novia antes del NaruHina ;D gracias por tu comentario y espero que siguas leyendo ;D_

_**zeromtk**: No te preocupes sera 99.9% NaruHina y tal vez el .01% NaruIno haha pero ten por seguro que acabara NaruHina, sin mas espero que te aya gustado el cap men, hasta la proxima ;D_

_**TODOKE**: gracias por el coment. y espero que te haya gustado el cap ;D_

_**hiNAru Aburame**: espero contar con tigo en cada cap ^^ por q si va a sar NaruHina ;D espero que te aya gustado el cap =D_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**: aqui esta la conti, espero que te haya gustado el cap y sigue comentando XD_

_**Juno-chan23**: n_n me alegro de que te gustara, espero que el este capi no te desepcione, gracias por el review_


	3. De nuevo contigo

_Hola!^^ yo de nuevo aqui trallendoles las conti, fue antes de lo q esperaba asi que me llego la inspiracion XD_

_naruto ni sus personajes me pertenesen pero ya ise cuentas y si ahorro de aqui a q tenga 3561 años me alcanza para comprar sus derechos :D_

* * *

-Hola Naruto ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto un sonriente Iruka aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Naruto

-Vine…vine a ver la puesta de sol- respondió a regañadientes pues estaba tratando de calmar toda la ira que se estaba apoderando de el

-Oye Naruto ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado por la actitud tan extraña que tenia... una afirmación con la cabeza fue toda su respuesta

-Me tengo que ir- y sin más se paro de su asiento y tomo dirección hacia su casa

-De acuerdo, no te olvides de ir mañana a clases- dijo Iruka mientras hacia una señal de despedida con la mano y por alguna extraña razón para el, el gesto no fue devuelto

Naruto llego a su casa, azoto la puerta al entrar y tiro al suelo la bolsa con sus recientes compras para depuse golpear fuerte mente la pared haciendo un hoyó en la misma

-maldita pared- dijo al ver lo que había echo

**Hey ¿Por qué te contuviste? Pudiste haberlo matado ahí mismo**

-lo…lo necesito vivo- dijo aun agitado por lo que acababa de hacer

**A pesar de todo lo que has vivido sigues siendo muy blando**- dijo el Kyuubi más o menos regañándolo

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Matarlo enfrente de tanta gente? Nada me haría más feliz que matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, torturarlo hasta que me suplique que lo mate- dijo con un odio indescriptible en su mirada- pero todavía no es tiempo- dijo recobrando un poco la cordura

**Con que era eso, pues debes de aprender a controlar tus emociones por que si no me equivoco lo vas a tener que ver diario en la academia jajaja**

-Puedo controlarme bastante bien- reclamo molesto

**Tu mano dice lo contrario**

Le dio un rápido vistazo a su mano, la reviso y se dio cuenta de que tenia clavados pequeños pedazos de madera cortesía de la pared que acababa de romper pero cuando la observo mas detalladamente vio que de sus palmas escurría sangre, apenas se percato de que cuando hablaba con Iruka apretó sus puños tan fuerte que acabo clavándose las uñas que en esos momentos debieron de ser garras. Sin tomarle mucha importancia de sus manos salió un ligero resplandor verde y sus heridas empezaron a sanar rápidamente

Luego agarro un calendario que tenia en la pared y lo colgó en donde había echo el hoyo con la finalidad de taparlo, satisfecho por su trabajo se sentó un una de las sillas y se puso a meditar las cosas, si quería prevenir algo o cambiar la historia tenia que saber precisamente en que momento actuar y eso seria algo sencillo si estuviera en el inicio de la 4º guerra ninja, por no estaba ni siquiera cerca de eso y anqué pareciera increíble no recordaba muchas cosas y no era por su mala memoria si no por que comparado con lo que vivió, enfrentarse a Zabuza o tener que encara a Kisame y a Itachi eran cosas sin importancia.

-Haber tengo que aclarar mis ideas, lo que recuerdo es que me voy a enfrentar a Zabuza, en el examen chunnin Gaara se va a salir de control y… después de eso tengo que ir a buscar a la abuela Tsunade- dijo con un aire de melancolía- si tan solo todo fuera tan fácil

**Vamos niño todavía falta mucho para eso, ¿no recuerdas algo más… reciente?**

-ja perdona si en mi cabeza aun ronda cuando me enfrene contra mi padre, o cuando Madara ataco la aldea junto a un ejercito de Zetsus, no es que no pueda superar ver que la aldea en la que naci haya sido destruida en tan solo unas horas ni que la mayoría de mis amigos murieran en ello, es solo que es algo difícil de olvidar ¿no crees? - reclamo molesto

**Que sensible te has vuelto**- dijo con en burla-** como quieras de todas maneras creo que estos dos años van a ser los mas tranquilos de toda tu vida**

-Pienso lo mismo- sin mas que discutir fue se fue a poner su piyama, arreglo su ropa que se iba a poner mañana y sin mas contratiempos se puso a dormir

Mientras en la mansión Hyuuga Hiashi estaba discutiendo con varios miembros del clan en lo que parecía una importante junta

-Valla, según veo esto a sido un buen año para el clan- dijo un satisfecho Hiashi

-eso parece Hiashi-sama- respondieron a su comentario

-Me alegra oírlo, por otro lado ¿Cómo va mi hija en la academia?- pregunto un tanto intrigado

-Es una alumna regular Hiashi-sama, no sobresale tanto como el Uchiha pero tampoco es un completo idiota como el Uzumaki- contesto otro de los ahí presentes que al parecer era el encargado de ver por ella

-¡Es una completa deshonra!- exclamo molesto- hasta ahora todos los Hyuuga que han ido han sobresalido como los mejores solamente igualados por algún Uchiha, incluso Neji que es de la rama secundaria fue nombrado como un genio, es por eso que no puedo permitir que mi hija sea tan débil-

-Con todo el respeto Hiashi-sama, no creo que podamos hacer nada por más que la forcemos a entrenar todos tenemos un limite-

-La única forma en la que va a aprender es que viva una verdadera situación de peligro o al menos que ella piense que es real- Hiashi sonrió con malicia, algo que no le agrado a muchos- Ranmaru, mañana cuando vallas a dejarla a la academia antes de llegar le vas a decir que siga sola, que tu tienes cosas que hacer-

-¿Con que finalidad?- pregunto con algo de desconfianza

-Es algo que no te incumbe pero no veo por que no decirte- dijo con toda calma, luego suspiro hondo y comenzó a hablar- solo que accidentalmente va a hacer enojar a unos chicos mayores y estos por su parte la van a golpear- explico con toda tranquilidad ganándose la admiración de unos y el odio de otros

-no puede hacer eso Hiashi-sama, ¡tan solo tiene diez años!-

-Si puedo y lo are- dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba- tiene que ver por ella misma que si es débil no sobrevivirá en este mundo, además no se asusten no le dejaran mas de unos cuantos huesos rotos-

-¿quienes serán esos chicos mayores con los que se encontrara?- pregunto dudoso otro de los presentes

-Serán cuatro de ustedes transformados- ahora todos sin excepción pensaban en la pobre suerte que tendría esa pequeña

El día siguiente llego y como en todas la mañanas se levanto, se dio un baño y luego fue a cambiarse para después ir a desayunar junto a su padre y como en todas la mañanas el desayuno permaneció en silencio, su padre fue el primero en terminar y se retiro de la mesa dejándola a ella sola… después de que ella también terminara de comer fue a su habitación a arreglar las su mochila para ir a la academia, escucho que la llamaban por lo cual supo que ya era hora de irse, se arreglo un poco el cabello y después se dirigió de inmediato a la salida

-Buenos días Hinata-sama- la saludo Ranmaru amablemente

-Buenos días Ranmaru-san- devolvió el saludo Hinata, sin mas formalismos ambos se encaminaron en dirección a la academia

-¿Cómo durmió hoy Hinata-sama?-

-Bien, aunque ayer izo un poco mas frio de lo normal ¿no cree?-

-así que también lo noto- dijo con una sonrisa- pues si ya esta llegando el otoño por lo tanto va a empezar a hacer mas aire, imagino que olvido cerrar su ventana- Hinata solo asintió avergonzada- no se preocupe Hinata-sama hoy mismo ordenare que le agreguen una cobija extra a su cama-

-muchas gracias Ranmaru-san-

Lo que restaba del trayecto permaneció en un silencio bastante acogedor hasta que Ranmaru pudo divisar a lo lejos la academia ninja

-_Perdóneme por esto Hinata-sama_- pensó sumamente triste y furioso a la vez- Hinata-sama acabo de recordar que su padre me quería ver, ¿cree que podría irse sola desde aquí?- dijo a regañadientes tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible

-Claro que si Ranmaru-san, la academia ya no esta tan lejos además no quiero que mi padre se moleste con usted-

Ranmaru asintió y se fue en la dirección contraria, Hinata solo paso un poco de saliva y siguió su camino… no es que tuviera miedo ni nada por el estilo, solo que hasta ahora nunca se había ido sola a la academia y a pesar de que la podía ver desde lejos no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, siguió caminando hasta que se topo con unos chicos que parecían tener al menos unos dieciséis años, ella solo paso de lado tratando de no llamar mucho la atención

-Miren, pero si es una Hyuuga- dijo uno de ellos

-Ayer un Hyuuga me golpeo sin razón, creo que es el momento de desquitarme- dijo maliciosamente uno, Hinata realmente se puso nerviosa y empezó a caminar mas rápido tratando de dejar atrás a esos jóvenes pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos aparecieron enfrente de ella

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto uno de ellos en señal de burla

-…-no hubo respuesta

-Oye niña, no as escuchado que es de mala educación no contestar-

-yo…yo… solo me dirigía a…a la academia- dijo tratando de juntar todo el valor posible

-¿Tan rápido? ¡de aquí no te vas a ir hasta que haya saldado cuentas!-

-por…por favor, dé…déjenme pa…pa…pasar- pidió aun entrecortada pues cada segundo que pasaba solo la hacia ponerse mas y mas nerviosa

-¡Ya te dijimos que de aquí no te vas!- cerro su puño y a una velocidad increíble lo dirigió en contra del rostro de la ojiperla quien en un impulso por defenderse llevo las manos a cubrirse la cara, aunque de poco sirvió pues ese puñetazo iba tan fuerte que no solo impacto de lleno si no que también le lastimo ambos brazos con los que trato de cubrirse haciendo que callera pesadamente al suelo y de su rostro pudo verse un ligero rastro de sangre

-Esto apenas comienza- dijo otro de ellos, ella solo vio con horror como otro alzaba su pie con clara intención de patearla, solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que para su sorpresa nunca llego, abrió los ojos y miro con sorpresa la escena

-Na…Naruto-kun- dijo sorprendida, pues enfrente de ella se encontraba el rubio deteniendo con una mano la patada que hace tan solo unos segundos iba hacia ella

-¡lárgate de aquí mocoso, esto no es asunto tuyo!-

-Si tratan de lastimarla… lo es- dijo fríamente enviándoles una mirada de odio a cada uno, todos retrocedieron por la impresión pues eso realmente los asusto

-¡Que no te metas!- grito uno de ellos y se lanzo a atacar a el rubio quien en un rápido movimiento lo bloqueo con su mano derecha y con un rápido giro le propino una patada que lo dejo inconsciente al instante

-Si quieren tocar a Hinata van a tener que matarme primero- a todos los volvió a invadir un escalofrió, esa voz realmente les aterraba. De haber sido cualquier otra persona se hubieran ido de ahí pero como toda buena gente de la aldea tenían un odio hacia el rubio así que los tres trataron de atacarlo al mismo tiempo pero sin ningún resultado pues Naruto fácilmente dejo noqueado a otros dos, el ultimo al ver que no podía ganar lanzo una bomba de humo y para cuando se disipo ni el ni los cuerpos inconscientes de los demás estaban allí

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?- pregunto cambiando su semblante asesino a uno amable

-si…si…yo…yo estoy bien- dijo apenas como pudo tratando de contener sus lagrimas, de pronto en un inesperado movimiento Naruto la abrazo creando una gran sorpresa para ella quien no soporto mas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su pecho

-ya todo esta bien- dijo en un intento de reconfortarla

-Interesante, ese niño pudo solo contra cuatro Chunnins…- se dijo a si mismo Hiashi quien había estado mirando todo desde arriba de un tejado

Hinata lloro por un rato más y Naruto trataba de consolarla, se separaron y Hinata trato de ponerse de pie con ayuda de sus manos pero al hacerlo un dolor punzante recorrió sus brazos haciendo que callera de nuevo al suelo

-Hinata- dijo Naruto preocupado

-Yo…yo estoy bien- dijo tratando de no preocuparlo pero al tratar de volver a ponerse de pie paso lo mismo

-No te muevas, préstame tus brazos- Hinata no puso resistencia y los extendió, de repente de las manos de Naruto empezó a salir un resplandor verde haciendo que el dolor que sentía poco a poco desapareciera, después Naruto subió sus manos al rostro de Hinata… le acaricio una mejilla con suavidad y luego izo lo mismo en las zonas afectadas haciendo que desapareciera hasta el mas mínimo rastro de lo que había pasado- listo- dijo Naruto regalándole una sonrisa haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara

-mu…muchas gracias Naruto-kun- dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de la ropa

-¿No sabes por que te atacaron?-

-no- contesto cabizabajo-solo escuche que…- se quedo sin palabras, apenas había notado el nuevo luck que traía Naruto, ahora vestía unos pantalones negros parecidos a los de los Anbu, una polera negra sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero negra igualmente sin mangas haciéndolo ver realmente atractivo

-¿Hinata?- pregunto divertido por la actitud que había tomado la ojiperla

-etto… yo…- la invadió un enorme sonrojo y de inmediato volteo a otro lado en un inútil intento por que no se percatara de ello

-Creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa, vamos tarde- Hinata solo asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia la academia, aunque no hubo segundo en el que la ojiperla dejara de observar al rubio de arriba a abajo

* * *

_¿Que tal? ¿les gusto?_

_si les gusto no importa que tengas cuenta o no ¡porfa dejame un review! :3 si tienen alguna idea_

_Aganmelo saber por un review ^^ ya saben, pasenselo a sus amigos y bla...bla...bla yo no se me acurre mas propaganda q poner XD_

_ya saben que cualquier recomendacion, idea, critica constructiva o jitomatasos (aunque de preferencia este ultimo no :S) son bien recividos_

_como veran ya comenzó el NaruHina asi que los proximos capis tambien van a tener un poco ;)_

_mientras un agradecimiento a:_

_**Hikeri-Hime16**: gracias por tu review y espero que no te haya decepcionado este cap ;D_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**: gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el cap_

**dark dragon hades**: _me alegra q te haya gustado n_n, gracias por el review y espero que este cap tambien te haya agradado ^^_

_**DGHA**: asi es Iruka traiciono a Naruto, pronto sobran por que... bueno no tan pronto XD espero que te haya gustado el cap y si... sasuke es malo :) bueno sin mas gracias por tu review y espero siguas leyendo y comentando ;D_

_**AgHnA**: bueno va a tardar un poco en saverse que izo Iruka por que todavia no puedo crear bien la idea XD en fin... espero que te aya gustado el cap ;D gracias por tu review y espero siguas asi, nos leemos ;D_

_**zeromtk**: see, a mi tambien me costo trabajo idear ponar a Iruka de malo... pero salio XD el emo no puede morir tan facil pues va a ser una parte inportante de la historia pero la muerte no es la unica forma en la que Naruto se puede desquitar muajajaja tambien e querido poner un poco de NaruIno pero es algo complicado idear como u.u en fin gracias por el review y espero siguas leyendo...y comentando XD nos leemos men ;D_

_**sakuken**: pronto se sabra que izo Iruka, mientras aqui esta la conti, espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review espero que siguas siguiendo XD el fic_

_**TODOKE**:gracias por e review, hehe espero que te haya gustado el cap... aunque no tubo mucha intriga puse un poco de mas NaruHina :3 nos leemos y espero sigas comentando que te parece ;D_

_**hitoki-chan**: me alegra que te aya gustado :D gracias por e review y espero tambien te guste este cap... nos leemos luego ;D_

_**Harryperu**: adivinaste :D la mayoria de en los que confiaba lo traicionaron mientras que los q no tanto lo apoyaron, y claro que se va a hacercar a Hinata :) y sobre como lo traiciono Iruka eso se sabra en unos cuantos caps... mas es que ya tengo la idea pero toda via no la planteo bien, espero te aya gustado el cap y gracias por el review espero y siguas comentando_

_**Mixo**: gracias por el review, espero q te haya gustado el cap ;D y sigue comentando :3_

_**RagnaLiger**: jaja si, ami tambien me gustaria que matara a sakura y al emo... pero todavia no es el momento hehe en fin... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado este cap ;D_

**_¡COMENTEN!_******** XD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Rubio&Azabache

_Hola!^^ antes qe nada perdon por tardarme tanto en subir el cap pero la escuela no me a dado ni un respiro :(  
por otro lado a peticion de muchos los capitulos van a ser mas largos, este no tanto XD pero los que siguen si :D_

_sin mas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen T.T_

* * *

Llegaron a la academia, ya era un poco tarde pero aun así varios maestros los vieron llegar, a la mayoría por un momento se les olvido que era el contenedor del Kyuubi y se rieron de buena gana del nuevo luck que traía pues ciertamente se veía bastante gracioso a su edad, aunque todas las chicas que lo veían pensaban todo lo contrario y hasta cierto punto veían con cierta envidia a Hinata que iba caminando al lado de el

Llegaron al salón, ambos entraron y los recibió un molesto Iruka

-Naruto, llegas tarde…de nuevo- se detuvo al observar que detrás de el se escondía la tímida Hinata Hyuuga- y veo que por tu culpa Hinata también- luego solo suspiro resignado- pasen a sus lugares y Naruto… tenemos que hablar después de clases- ninguno dijo nada mas y solo se dirigieron a buscar algún asiento disponible

-Naruto-kun siéntate aquí- dijo una de sus compañeras de clase

-No siéntate acá-

-no acá- interrumpió otra

Y así comenzó una pequeña discusión entre las nuevas seguidoras del Uzumaki, el solo miro con fastidio toda la escena y se dirigió a un lugar vacio que se encontraba al lado de Shino causando la desilusión de la mayoría de las chicas

-Bueno… ya que están todos es hora de empezar con las clases de Taijutsu- de inmediato el salón se lleno de comentarios por parte de los alumnos, varios bastante contentos y otros no tanto- vamos, anímense- comento Iruka- para que sea mas divertido ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un pequeño torneo?- esta vez no se escucho ningún comentario en contra pues a todos les agrado bastante la idea

- ¿Y que le van a dar al ganador?-

-¿no te parece suficiente la competencia Kiba?- Iruka de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus alumnos estaban a favor de Kiba así que no le quedo de otra- uf… que les parece tres cupones para Ichiraku's ramen- todos asintieron contentos- _creo que hoy no iré a comer ramen_- pensó desanimado

De inmediato todos salieron en dirección al patio de la academia donde se supone se iba a llevar la competencia de taijutsu, los dividieron en dos secciones obviamente en niños y niñas y así fue como se empezaron a dar los primeros combates, las chicas al ser menos terminaron mas rápido y por mas increíble que pareciera aunque pensándolo un poco no lo era… la ganadora fue esta Ino, aunque las expectativas estaban sobre Hinata esta se rehusó a seguir peleando cuando en su primer combate dejo llorando a una de sus compañeras

Los niños tardaron un poco mas, dando el tiempo exacto como para que todas las niñas fueran a apoyar a su favorito y valla que llegaron en buen tiempo pues estaba por darse la pelea final que como muchos ya lo esperaban era entre Naruto y Sasuke, Iruka solo observaba con felicidad el buen desempeño de Naruto rezándole a dios que fuera el quien ganara

-Listos…¡comiencen!- dada la orden los dos contrincantes se pusieron frente a frente…por un momento solo se miraban a los ojos, al principio el silencio invadió todo el lugar pues todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí todavía no se decidían a quien apoyar, no fue hasta unos cuantos minutos después que se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de animo para ambos

-maldito traidor- murmuro Naruto por lo bajo. Sasuke no pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo pero por el movimiento de sus labios entendió claramente creándola una pequeña duda que poco le importo pues no le tomo la más mínima atención

-esto va ah ser muy fácil- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante quitando su posición de pelea y metiéndose las manos a la bolsa en señal de confianza

Naruto izo el mismo gesto solo que en sus ojos se reflejaba odio combinado con rencor, luego cerro los ojos como tratando de olvidarse de todo eso cosa que molesto al Uchiha quien de inmediato salió disparado en su contra pero este aun sin abrir sus ojos con una fuerte patada no solo freno el ataque de Sasuke si no que también lo dejo estampado contra un árbol.

Todos miraban atónitos la escena, varios con duda y otros con miedo pero en lo que ambos bandos coincidían era en que eso había sido asombroso incluso Iruka no pudo observar el momento exacto en el que esa patada fue propinada cosa que lo sorprendió mucho

-maldito- todos voltearon a ver al causante de dicho comentario y se percataron de que Sasuke se ponía de pie con nuevas intenciones de pelear, nadie se dio cuenta de su enojo pues todos aclamaban a ambos esperando con ansias que continuaran

-ríndete, eres un cobarde y siempre lo as sido… jamás podrás vencerme- esto causo un gran asombro a Sasuke, su voz sonaba fría y amenazante pero lo mas extraño era que al parecer nadie mas lo había escuchado, lo dijo tan claro y fuerte que cualquiera pudo haberlo escuchado sin problemas y sin embargo parecía ser el único que lo había escuchado

La respuesta de Sasuke fue salir embestido en su contra, Naruto sonrió con malicia… al parecer ya se estaba enojando y la mejor forma de humillar a un Uchiha es vencerlo cuando esta enojado pues de alguna manera eso hiere su orgullo

Paso un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos… la pelea ya se había prolongado mucho pero sin embargo había un claro ganador pues durante todo el combate el Uchiha no había podido acertar ni un solo golpe y ahora se encontraba en un estado deplorable pero lo que mas le molestaba es que el Uzumaki ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, a cualquier persona del mundo eso no le importaría en lo mas mínimo pero por alguna razón a el si. Aunque no lo demostrara Sasuke se estaba asustando pues no solo lo habían vencido si no que de una forma que el no entendía sentía que se burlaba de el, tal vez no de forma directa pero el sentía que con los gestos de su cara y hasta con las acciones lo hacia, era como si lo conociera perfectamente y supiera como molestarlo y eso solo lo hacia ponerse mas furioso y por mas que quisiera hacer algo su cansado cuerpo ya no se lo permitía.

-La pelea termino y el ganador es Naruto- de inmediato se escucharon las exclamaciones de todos celebrando su reciente triunfo, el izo caso omiso de todo eso

-Increíble Naruto, trapeaste el suelo con ese engreído- dijo Kiba, Naruto sonrió

-Eso era lo que se merecía –

Todos regresaron a los salones menos Sasuke y Naruto, pues para mas humillación del Uchiha tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital en camilla, no es que fuera algo grave, mas bien era que estaba bastante agotado y adolorido lo cual le impedía caminar por si mismo, mientras que Naruto tan pronto y como pudo se fue de la academia, aun faltaban unos 30 minutos de clase pero nada perdía con salirse antes, además si se hubiera quedado hubiera estado atosigado de miles de preguntas y no solo de sus compañeros si no que de los demás profesores y no estaba seguro de estar de humor aguantar eso

**Pensé que lo matarías**- dijo algo decepcionado el Kyuubi

-La muerte es una salida muy rápida- contesto tranquilamente- además es peor castigo la humillación que debe de estar sintiendo

**El orgullo de los Uchiha fue lo que los llevo a su destrucción y por lo que veo este mocoso no va a ser la excepción o mejor dicho no fue la excepción jaja**

-Tienes razón- se limito a responder

**Dime… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?**

-deja de molestar con eso- reclamo molesto

**Eso quiere decir que todavía no lo has pensado**

-no…no lo he pensado y no voy a hacerlo- le explico con calma

**A pesar de todo no as madurado**-comento el Kyuubi

-¿y sabes que es lo mejor?- pregunto el rubio

**¿Qué?-** pregunto el Kyuubi no muy confiado por este desvió de tema tan repentino

-estos años van a ser los mas tranquilos de mi vida por lo tanto no te voy a necesitar- el Kyuubi estuvo a punto de reclamar pero Naruto se adelanto- no te vallas a enojar, solo voy a sellar tu poder- el Kyuubi soltó un quejido de molestia- solo van a ser unos años… asegúrate de descansar- dijo con burla

**Algún día voy a liberarme y cuando lo haga tu vas a ser la primera persona a la que mate**

-Tu también me agradas- de repente el Kyuubi sintió como todo se volvía cada ves mas oscuro hasta que no pudo ver ni siquiera delante de si, después sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco para finalmente sentir como caía en un sueño profundo

-Bien… ya me libere de ese zorro por un tiempo- se dijo así mismo

No había nada más que hacer así que simplemente tomo dirección a su casa y como si hubiera estado trabajando todo el día se tiro a su cama a dormir a pesar de que apenas eran como las dos de la tarde

Durmió aproximadamente tres horas y se hubiera seguido mas tiempo de no ser por que el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta lo despertó, de mala gana y aun adormilado fue a abrir…

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto secamente importándole poco que fuera un Anbu

-Hokage-sama solicita su presencia- respondió el Anbu de la misma manera

-ok- y así como llego el Anbu desapareció en un shunshin sin decir mas

No izo mucho caso a la orden que le dieron y como si no hubiera sido suficiente volvió a acostarse en su cama para quedar dormido unos escasos segundos después

El siguiente día llego rápidamente, pues apenas y abrió los ojos pudo notar como el sol salía desde el horizonte y el canto de los pájaros le impedía seguir durmiendo, no se molesto en mirar su reloj pues sabia que ya era tarde, flojamente se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, una vez que lo izo salió de su casa y empezó a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo pues ciertamente no pensaba ir a la academia

-Naruto-kun -no se molesto en ver quien lo llamaba dado que pudo percibir su chakra desde lejos y francamente hay chakras que nunca se olvidan

-¿mande? -se limito a responder

-¿desde cuando eres tan formal con migo?-

-perdóneme Hokage-sama pero creo que es el respeto que se merece ¿no?-

-me informo Iruka que te as estado comportando muy raro y por lo que puedo ver no estaba bromeando- Hiruzen suspiro profundamente- ¿dime… que te pasa?- pregunto algo preocupado pues en sus ojos se reflejaba dicha preocupación

-problemas- y sin mas empezó a caminar pero como todo buen Hokage lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro para seguir insistiendo

-cuéntame… tal vez yo te puedo ayudar o ya de menos que te sirva de desahogo- aunque lo único que logro es que Naruto deshiciera su agarre bruscamente

-siempre e estado solo y aprendí a resolver los problemas así- a Sarutobi lo invadió un increíble asombro pues jamás espero esa contestación por parte del Uzumaki, Naruto vio su cara de duda así que siguió hablando- aprendí que no puedo confiar en nadie… no me lo tomes a mal, no tengo nada contra ti pero aun así no puedo confiar en ti- ahora si que Hiruzen estaba asustado por la actitud de el rubio pues desde que tenia memoria el era la única persona a la que le contaba sus problemas y demás- _tu ya estabas muerto así que no puedo saber de que lado te irías_- pensó para si

Se dio la vuelta y se alejo de Hiruzen y al parecer el Hokage izo lo mismo

Después de lo sucedido llego a la conclusión de que lo más conveniente de ahora en adelante seria ir a la academia, conociendo a Sarutobi no dejaría de insistir en que le contara que tenía por un largo tiempo y eso iba a ser muy molesto

Siguió su paseo por la aldea recorriendo cada rincón de ella, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima… francamente no se puede decir si era de felicidad, tristeza o simplemente nostalgia pero parecía mas por lo ultimo, cada paso que daba le hacia recordar muchas cosas por que francamente aun le costaba trabajo asimilar la idea de que la aldea de la hoja estaba completa y no media Konoha estaba destruida y la otra parte dividida entre la resistencia y la otra entre los traidores que se habían unido a Madara, todo… un simple campo de guerra

Odiaba llorar, se había prometido no hacerlo más pero el recuerdo de ver morir a muchos de sus mejores amigos y que la mitad de ellos te traicionaran era algo que no cualquiera podía soportar, apretó los puños en señal de furia tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, maldiciendo sus recuerdos por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar todo eso

-Deja de llorar- estaba seguro de que iba a matar a quien sea quien le haya dicho eso pero nunca espero que fuera el mismo Hiashi Hyuuga- eso no es digno de alguien tan fuerte como tu, llorar es la prueba de que eres débil- continuo el Hyuuga con su clásica frialdad- y la debilidad te hace parte del montón de escoria que habita este planeta

* * *

_bueno antes que nada si alguien que esta leyendo esto es fan del King of fighters para ser mas espesificos de la pareja "K' x Kula" les dejo este link .net/s/5866959/1/Pacto_de_sangre un muy buen fic en proseso que espero les agrade :D por que yo sigo esperando anisioso la conti!_

_por otro lado... no importa si tienez cuenta o no por favor deja un review! me importa mucho saber que opinas sobre el cap, recomendaciones o criticas preferoblemente constructivas :D son muy importantes para mi, asi que cualquier comentario es bien recivido ;)_

_mientras gracias a:_

_**ferduran**: me gusto mucho tu idea, de verdad estoy pensando en usarla solo que estoy buscando una forma :D gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**DGHA**: pues si, yo tambien qeria qe se lo tragara gamabunta XD pero todavia no jaja y obviamente la historia va a cambiar mucho mucho mucho muajajaja es que si no el fic seria algo aburrido ¿no? digo seria lo mismo que el anime en fin... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap ^^_

_**RagnaLiger**: respecto a tu pregunta si pero no XD bueno... si la va a entrenar pero no tan pronto y hiashi ps... aunque yo tambien quiero mandarlo muii lejos el va a ser una parte muy importante de la historia en fin espero haya resuelto tu duda karnal sin mas...gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap n.n_

_**dark dragon Hades**: asi que si te diste cuenta, a mi tambien me encanto ese cap n_n llore cuando Hinata se arrastraba hacia Naruto en fin... creo qe ya me desvie XD como ya lo pusa arriba desde el proximo cap... los caps seran mas largos y claro qe va a qedar con Hinata! solo qe las cosas no son atn faciles hehe sin mas... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**TODOKE**: si... los hubiera matado pero no podia hacerlo enfrente de Hinata n.n y todas las dudas seran resueltas a su tiempo sin mas... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**Mixo**: claro que seran despejadas las dudas ^^ en fin... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap n.n_

_**hitoki-chan**: gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap y ziip! arriba el NaruHina ^^_

_**AgHnA**: pues zii ya sabe que le gusta, el problema va a ser qe el lo corresponda :D sin mas gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**zeromtk**: qe show men... incluso yo qise matar a Hiashi pero bueno que se le va a hacer XD, emm... pues no seria naruharem por que no me gustan las parejas asi... es algo extraño pero bueno... nada mas va a ser como un amorio antes del NaruHina y ps... creo qe es todo ps... va gracias por el review y espero sigas con migo... nos leemos luego_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**: gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap n.n_

_**Vongola Hime-sama**: pues asi se comporto con el emo :D ja sin mas qe decir... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**sakuken**: si, luego se llega a extrañar su antiguo luck :( y sobre lo de actualizar creo qe no lo cumpli hehe pero espero no tardarme tanto otra vez sin mas... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**okashira janet**: haha la verdad no me habia dado cuenta de eso hasta qe tu lo planteaste y tienez razon jaja por tu comentario me base en lo del principio ;D ja sin mas... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**kazuma-yako**: gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap^^_

_**Harryperu**: zii, pobre hiashi ahora si se paso :S pero no creo qe afecte mucho y zii pronto se sabran sus cuales eran sus amigos y los qe lo traicionaron sin mas qe decir o mas bien escribir... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap ^^_

_**Onigan**: ola! me alegra que te agrade mi fic :D y claro que se va a hacercar mas a Hinata sin mas... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**luminos**: lo siento... falta de tiempo supongo XD pero para el siguiente seran mas largos azi que por favor espera ;) sin mas gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**Heero Kusanagi**: gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap ^^_

_**kaomy uzumaki**: claro que nu... asi sea lo ultimo que haga terminare este fic XP sin mas gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**Nagi1001**: gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap ^^_

_**hiNAru Aburame**: haha por lo qe veo te caia muy bien Iruka pero... bueno... asi es el fic XD Hiashi no va a ser tan malo lol y gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap n.n y un dato extra... son las 11:56 y apenas voy a empezar con mi tarea hahahaha_

_**alastor350**: gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**Ania-hyuga**: el castigo va a tardar... lo siento XP jaja en fin gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el cap n.n_


	5. La desicion

_hola! yo aqui de nuevo trayendoles la conti de mi fic_

_lamento si me tarde mucho pero estube en unos examenes que no ma apenas y tenia tiempo para dormir, incluso para los que tienen mi msn se dieron cuenta de que no me conecte por dos semanas pero waa los dejo de aburrir con escusas_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenesen_

* * *

Estaba acostado sobre su cama… había estado pensando todo el día, aquellas palabras aun resonaban en su mente y lo que mas lo molestaban era que tenían razón, sin embargo eso no era lo que le robaba sus pensamientos si no la proposición que le había echo uno de los lideres de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha, el no espero eso tan pronto y a pesar de que le tenia un gran aprecio a Hiashi no sabia como debía responder

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

Se había preguntado lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que se convenció de que la respuesta no le vendría del cielo y sin embargo seguía haciéndolo, tal vez era solo una forma de desahogarse pero ¿desahogarse de que? Lo que le dijo Hiashi no tenia nada de malo incluso era una oferta bastante buena pero eso de alguna forma arruinaría sus planes y no quería mas inconvenientes y aun así después de repetirse mil veces el por que no debía aceptar muchas lo invadían varios pensamientos diciéndole que si lo hiciera

Desde antes del inicio de la 4º guerra ninja el había visto a Hiashi como a un padre aunque realmente no fueran nada, pues después de la muerte de Hinata se percato de que Hiashi no era la persona fría y seria que todos creían conocer si no mas bien una persona con una actitud dura que utilizaba para esconder su verdadero yo, uno triste y resentido pero al mismo tiempo amable… muchos decían que cuando su esposa aun estaba viva era una persona que incluso podía competir con Kushina Uzumaki en cuanto a felicidad pero desde que su mujer murió su actitud cambio completamente y al parecer la muerte de Hinata tuvo el mismo efecto en el

El apenas estaba empezando a entender lo que era la guerra y las consecuencias de ser el causante de la misma por lo tanto el no podía permitirse llorar y lamentarse por sus errores, Hiashi lo guio durante todo el trayecto de la guerra creando una relación parecida a la amistad que el aprecio mucho y aunque no quisiera termino conociendo al verdadero Hiashi y valla que se sorprendió al descubrir su lado sensible, pero sin duda lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver la causa de por que escondió ese lado amable en el

Gracias a el descubrió muchas cosas, pero sin duda lo mas importante fue que con sus enseñanzas logro madurar y gracias a sus decisiones la guerra empezó a tornarse a su favor pero la vida siempre te da unas malas jugadas y triplica eso si es que estas en una época de guerra, sin duda su muerte fue una de las pocas que no pudo superar, sin embargo el Hiashi que siempre admiro y este Hiashi que le izo tan amable proposición no eran los mismos, de cierta forma eran diferentes a pesar de ser la misma persona

-Momentos como este me arrepiento de haber sellado a Kyuubi-san- se regaño a si mismo- voy a ver que pasa, tal vez no sea tan mala idea-

No era tan noche pero pensar tanto lo había dejado agotado, algo bastante curioso sin duda, solo ceno algo de pan con leche y se durmió tratando de olvidarse de todo

El siguiente día llego como todos las demás, solo que esta vez el se había levantado temprano para ir a la academia pues no quería encontrarse con el Hokage una vez mas, después de que se duchara y se vistiera salió de su casa en dirección a la academia a. Pudo notar como lo miraban todas las personas al pasar al lado de ellas creando un sentimiento de odio en el, simplemente aun de haber vivido de esa manera toda su vida no podía quitar el deseo de matarlos a todos

No quería mas problemas así que enfoco su mente en otra cosa como el paisaje que lo rodeaba que ciertamente era hermoso, jamás se detuvo a admirar la belleza que irradiaba Konoha por las mañanas es mas… jamás se había puesto a apreciar nada… cosa que lo molesto, ¿es acaso que alguien tenia que estar a punto de morir para empezar a apreciar las cosas? la respuesta era "no" lo único que pasaba era que antes el era un completo idiota, si… de seguro era eso

-Naruto- de inmediato reconoció esa voz que irradiaba cansancio y aburrimiento a la vez por lo cual izo como si no escuchara y siguió caminando

-Shikamaru, te he dicho que hables mas fuerte de lo contrario nadie te escuchara- el mencionado solo miro con fastidio a su padre para después rendirse en el intento de llamar al rubio

-que problemático… ese Naruto siempre tan distraído- respondió con fastidio en su voz

No tenia nada en contra del Nara, bueno de hecho si pero no… ¿confuso?, el fue uno de los tantos que traiciono a Konoha y tal y como se lo imaginaban Naruto fue de los primeros y por así decirlo de los únicos que no acepto esa idea pensando que era una gran mentira pero desgraciadamente no fue así, tiempo después se entero de la razón por la cual el y Sai los habían traicionado, muy astuto de su parte por supuesto… tener espías en la línea enemiga, aprovechando que muchos se estaban uniendo a Madara no sospecharía que dos de cientos que se le unían eran espías aunque mucho tiempo después se entero de que el Nara serbia de espía doble… muchos se preguntaron el ¿Por qué? Y la respuesta era bastante simple. Madara no era tonto así que como todo buen villano uso esa táctica a su favor… pero… ¿Cómo le izo para que Shikamaru aceptara ser espía doble? Muy fácil… teniendo de rehén a su queridísima novia

No lo culpaba por hacer lo que izo pues el amor hace que hagas estupideces, pero tampoco lo justificaba, en su repertorio el estaba como alguien neutral por lo que no se esforzaría en crear un lazo muy estrecho con el…

Llego al salón y para su mala suerte era de los primeros que habían llegado, tal y como la clase anterior busco el lugar que se encontraba al lado de Shino y se sentó esperando a que los demás llegaran

Las clases empezaron sin ningún contratiempo y sin nada en especial, al parecer ese día iba ser pura práctica teórica así que no puso la más mínima atención y solo poso su vista en la ventana esperando a que el tiempo pasara mas rápido

-¡Naruto!- lo llamo el sensei que se encontraba a cargo del grupo en ese momento

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin apartar la vista de la ventana

-¡Si tanto te quieres salir solo vete!- dijo molesto por la actitud que estaba tomando

-¿enserio?- pregunto de la misma forma que antes

-¡si!, ¡lárgate de aquí, Que no vez que nadie te quiere!- grito el profesor Naruto no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, pero los reclamos hacia el profesor de la mayoría de las chicas lo sorprendieron, jamás imagino que casi todas las mujeres del grupo salieran en su defensa y muy lejos de molestarlo sintió como un sentimiento cálido lo invadía…

-_¿así es como se siente ser querido?_- Pensó con melancolía, sonrió para si mismo… era una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido en años y se sentía tan bien…

-¡Si no se callan ustedes también se van a salir con el!, si solo supieran que el es…es…- decía cada vez mas furioso el maestro

-no pelen- dijo con calma el rubio- no quiero que las castiguen por mi culpa, además esta clase es muy aburrida- todas las chicas lo vieron con corazones en los ojos, pues rara vez uno de sus amores platónicos las defendía

Naruto camino hacia la puerta y salió del salón, otra vez tenia tiempo de sobra, no quería desperdiciarlo pero tampoco quería esforzarse mucho pues quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad de no tener preocupaciones mayores

Fue al patio de la academia y se recostó debajo de un árbol y sin querer el sueño le empezó a ganar, esto ya le estaba preocupando pues dormir mucho era todo menos su estilo… pero realmente no le importaba pues para el era uno de los mas grandes placeres de la vida

Realmente no supo cuanto durmió solo que fue despertado por Iruka para que se uniera a la práctica de lanzamiento de shuriken junto a los demás, la idea no le agrado pues prefería seguir durmiendo pero ya no podía hacer nada, así que se unió a la práctica de shuriken

-Vamos a pasar uno por uno para ver que tan buena tienen su puntería- comento un sonriente Iruka, todos hicieron una fila, al principio de la misma se encontraba Sasuke quien al momento que le dieron la shuriken sin molestarse en acercarse mas la lanzo dando perfectamente en el blanco ganándose la admiración de todos

Todos siguieron pasando, muchos con muy buenos resultados y otros no tanto, hasta que llego el turno del Uzumaki, todos miraban atentos pues tenían el presentimiento de que pasaría algo extraordinario y al parecer tenían razón, al igual que el Uchiha la lanzo sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo no solo dando perfectamente en el centro si no que también cortando en dos la shuriken que había incrustado Sasuke tan solo unos minutos antes dejando claramente asombrados a todos

Sasuke no se quedo atrás, agarro una shuriken de las tantas que había en el suelo de los que habían fallado y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el blanco, si bien era un lanzamiento perfecto pero no logro incrustarse dado que la shuriken que Naruto clavo impidió que lo hiciera

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto molesto el Uchiha

-¿hacer que?- pregunto con toda calma

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, la shuriken que lanzo el rubio había partido perfectamente a la mitad la que el lanzo, pensó que solo era por la fuerza con la que la había lanzado… pero después de que el lanzara otra con toda su fuerza sin ningún resultado se molesto de sobremanera pues no pensaba dejarse ganar por el idiota de la clase

-Soy un Uchiha y no pienso perder ante un idiota- dijo con bastante arrogante

-De echo creo que ya lo hiciste- se escucho la voz de Shino, aunque nadie pudo localizar en donde se encontraba

Sasuke se dio media vuelta con intenciones de alejarse de ahí

-Sasuke-kun, no te enojes… de seguro si sigues entrenando…- Sasuke no estaba con intenciones de escuchar a sus molestas seguidoras, guiado por su enojo estuvo a punto de golpearla si no es que de nueva cuenta Naruto bloqueo su golpe

-¿Sabes que es de cobardes golpear a una mujer?- pregunto molesto el rubio

Un gran murmullo se empezó a escuchar por todo el lugar, seria el gran Sasuke Uchiha ultimo sobreviviente de los Uchihas en Konoha pero tratar de golpear a una mujer realmente deba una mala imagen de el… una muy mala imagen

-Las clases terminaron por hoy- anuncio Iruka tratando de eliminar la tención que se estaba apoderando del lugar- Sasuke… ¿podrías venir un momento?- el nombrado izo caso a la petición no de muy buena gana

-Parece que va a ser un día tranquilo- se dijo a si mismo el Uzumaki, luego empezó a caminar hacia su casa tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, tal y como siempre le hacia

-No lo se… no se me hace tan excepcional ese chico- dijo una voz entre las sombras

-Tal vez ahora no sea la gran cosa Kakashi pero con el tiempo lo será- contesto el Sandaime que se encontraba a un lado de el

-Debo admitir que es muy rápido y fuerte para su edad pero todos los chicos como el siempre terminan corrompiéndose por la búsqueda de poder- comento pensativo el peligris

-Tu misión es evitar que lo haga, en fin…. Tengo trabajo que hacer, solo ten en cuenta de que en unos años te vas a hacer cargo de un grupo de gennins en donde va a estar el, solo… vete preparando- y sin mas el Sandaime dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar dirección a su despacho

-Si usted lo dice-

Naruto se encontraba caminando por la aldea, en un principio quiso ir a su casa pero luego descarto esa posibilidad pues aun era muy temprano y dormir todo el día no era un buen plan de vida, así que para no darle mas rodeos al asunto decidió de una vez ir a encara a Hiashi para darle una respuesta

Camino y camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga donde amablemente lo atendió una sirvienta y lo izo pasar, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas y pudo notar cuando Hiashi entro en su encuentro

-valla Naruto-san me alegra que tenga una respuesta tan rápida- dijo el líder de clan con una extraña mescla de seriedad y alegría en su voz

-a mi también, por que pensándolo un poco no es tan mala oferta- comento de la misma manera el rubio

-imagino que eso es un si- dijo Hiashi expectativo a las expresiones que ponía el rubio

-usted ya lo dijo- contesto el Uzumaki

-me alegra- dijo el líder del clan- ordenare que preparen tu habitación de inmediato, ve por tus cosas que para cuando regreses ya estará lista tu habitación y de inmediato empezare a entrenarte-

No hubo más que discutir pues de inmediato el Uzumaki salió del lugar acatando las órdenes que le había dedo el Hyuuga. Y realmente pensándolo bien no era un mal trato o mas bien no era una mala propuesta pues se quedaría a vivir con los Hyuuga tanto tiempo como el quisiera mientras era entrenado por el mismo líder del clan y el no tenia que dar nada a cambio solo dar lo mejor de si en los entrenamientos

Saco de su apartamento todo lo que aun le era de utilidad lo empaco en unos pergaminos y se dispuso a marcharse de esa pocilga que por muchos años había llamado hogar, tomo camino de regreso a la imponente mansión Hyuuga caminando sin cuidad pensando en las posibles consecuencias que llevarian sus acciones pero dejo de hacerlo cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar a la heredera de la rama principal meciéndose en unos columpios

-Hinata- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la ojiperla quien por la impresión casi se cae del columpio-

-ho….hola Na…Naruto-kun- respondió Hinata apenas reincorporándose

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto amablemente mientras se sentaba en el columpio que se encontraba al lado

-yo…yo… solo mi…miraba el cielo- respondió de nueva cuenta la ojiperla

-ya veo- se limito a contestar para luego empezar a mecerse en el columpio y empezar a imitar a Hinata observando el hermoso paisaje que se les estaba brindando

El tiempo paso, demasiado rápido para su gusto pero aunque en todo ese tiempo ninguno dijo nada los dos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro pues no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, si no con unas cuantas miradas de complicidad y una que otra sonrisa basto para que entendieran que no estaban solos

-Na…Naruto-kun- lo llamo la ojiperla- ya…ya es un poco tarde….y ya me…me tengo que ir-

-Déjame acompañarte a tu casa Hinata- propuso con una sonrisa que Hinata acepto gustosamente haciendo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza

El camino de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga estuvo igualmente en silencio salvo uno que otro comentario no paso nada más interesante, o al menos hasta que llegaron ya que quien abrió la puerta fue el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuuga, el rubio no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo pero la Hyuuga si pues su padre no acostumbraba hacer eso

-Naruto-san al fin llega, y veo que acompañado de mi hija- comento el líder del clan

-Lamento la tardanza pero me encontré con Hinata y nos quedamos un rato platicando- se disculpo el ojiazul

-no hay problema- se limito a responder el líder del clan- Hinata por que no le enseñas su habitación a Naruto-san-

-¿su…su habitación?- pregunto claramente sorprendida

-por si no te lo he dicho Naruto-san se quedara a vivir con nosotros hasta que termine de entrenarlo- luego izo un ademan con la mano para que entraran y continuo- su habitación queda enfrente de la de Neji- y sin decir nada mas se retiro del lugar en dirección a su despacho

- Si…sígueme Naruto-kun- pidió la ojiperla para luego empezarlo a guiar entre los complejos corredores de la mansión

-Es muy grande- comento con algo de asombro el rubio pues estaba seguro de que sin Hinata apenas y dados unos pasos se hubiera perdido

-si… algo- contesto una sonriente Hinata- sabes Naruto-kun, va a ser agradable tenerte como compañía- comento la ojiperla- di…digo… este lugar a veces es un poco aburrido- Naruto solo sonrió al ver como perdía esa costumbre de tartamudear por unos momentos pues eso le decía que estaba empezando a agarrar algo de confianza

-también me va a gustar tenerte como compañía Hinata- dijo el rubio haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojara- además siempre me agrado estar contigo- dicho comentario izo sonrojarla mas, claro si es que eso era posible

Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que por fin dieron con la habitación, luego de que Hinata le informara de que la cena siempre era a las ocho y cuarto ella regreso de donde habían venido pareciendo que ahora se dirigía a su cuarto

-Esto si que es un cuarto- comento Naruto al aire pues solamente la mitad de lo que ahora era su habitación era mas grande que su apartamento entero- creo que realmente me va a agradar vivir aquí- volvió a decirse a si mismo

Saco todo lo que había empacado en los pergaminos que no era mucho y lo comenzó a acomodarlo en sus debidos muebles, terminada esa tarea se recostó sobre su nueva cama y como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo se puso a observar el techo

-¿estuvo bien lo que hice?- pregunto al aire, pues con el simple echo de quedarse a vivir en la mansión Hyuuga ya había cambiado muchas cosas del futuro, pero poco le importo eso ahora mas bien se lo preguntaba con respecto a Hinata, no se supone que a esa edad fueran muy unidos pero eso es algo que el estaba dispuesto a cambiar pero no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que esto le podría llevar… y si mejor le devolvía sus recuerdos, bien podría ser una salida mas fácil pero no sabia como lo tomaría, si bien se sacrifico por salvar su vida tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaria al darse cuenta de que por mas actos que izo para ganarse su favor o al menos su reconocimiento el nunca le izo caso… no es si no hasta muy tarde que el se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella pero ¿Hinata lo entendería? O mejor dicho ¿lo perdonaría? El estaba al menos un 99% seguro de que ella lo entendería pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese 1% pues no se creía capaz de vivir sabiendo que la persona a la que mas amaba lo odiaba

-Naruto-san me mandaron a decirle que ya es hora de cenar- se escucho del otro lado de su puerta una voz que reconoció fácilmente como la de Neji

-Enseguida estoy ahí- contesto un poco mas relajado, volteo a ver un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared pudo ver que eran las ocho con veinticinco minutos, no era tan tarde así que con calma salió de su habitación y se encontró con Neji… después de que se dieran un saludo formal ambos bajaron a lo que parecía el comedor de la casa, al llegar la mirada de Neji se endureció para que luego simplemente se despidiera de el y luego se retirara, al principio se sorprendió pero luego recordó ese problema de las ramas del clan

Restándole importancia a todo eso busco un lugar en la mesa cosa que fue sumamente fácil pues los únicos sentados eran Hiashi y Hinata

-Perdonen la tardanza, pero me entretuve acomodando mis cosas-

-No se preocupe Naruto-san, apenas estábamos por comenzar- respondió Hiashi con una mirada llena de calma algo muy extraño de ver en el

Casi de inmediato unas sirvientas llevaron distintos platillos de los cuales cada uno de los presentes eligió el de su gusto, sin contratiempos toda la cena permaneció en silencio limitándose a unas cuantas exclamaciones de Naruto por tan sabrosa cena, y pensar que la mayor parte de su vida el la paso comiendo ramen instantáneo

Tiempo después Hiashi se levanto de su silla y le informo a Naruto que mañana empezaría a entrenarlo tan pronto y como volviera de la academia, después les dio unas indicaciones a varios personas para después simplemente salir de la mansión no sin antes decir que no lo esperaran pues era más que obvio que se iba a tardar

-La cena estuvo deliciosa-exclamo muy sonriente el rubio, algo que no había echo desde hace días

-me….me alegra que te…te gustara Naruto-kun- respondió Hinata de la misma forma- etto… ¿te…te puedo preguntar a…algo?- pregunto curiosa sonrojándose levente ante lo cual Naruto solo volvió a sonreír aun mas para finalmente responder

-bueno, tu padre se ofreció para entrenarme y pensé que seria una gran oportunidad de aprender- respondió adelantándose a la pregunta y por lo que se podía ver reflejado en el rostro de la ojiperla no se había equivocado- además me gustaría pasar un poco mas de tiempo contigo, se que no somos muy unidos pero eres especial para mi- y tal y como todos los que están leyendo imaginan Hinata se sonrojo en un extremo hasta el punto de desmayarse

Mientras en la oficina del Hokage varias figuras platicaban muy amenamente o al menos eso parecía

-ya veo, aunque desde un principio te prohibí hacer eso- reclamo el Sandaime algo molesto

-lo se Hokage-sama pero esta vez fue su libre decisión, yo no lo forcé a nada como usted cree- respondió el líder del clan Hyuuga- además si me hubieran dejado adoptarlo desde el principio hubiéramos prevenido varios intentos de asesinato- reclamo igualmente molesto el Hyuuga

-bueno, al menos as echo un buen trabajo…. me eh alcanzado a fijar que en cada revuelta en contra de Naruto los primeros en defenderlo son los Hyuuga- dijo algo satisfecho el Hokage para finalmente sonreír- de acuerdo

-¿de acuerdo?... ¿Así de fácil?- reclamo Homura

-Se lo cercano que era Minato para ti Hiashi además la ultima voluntad de Kushina fue que Naruto quedara bajo la custodia de Hana- Hiashi endureció la mirada- y si consideramos que tu esposa ya esta muerta creo que todo apunta a que tu te hagas cargo de el-

-no hay más que discutir- aclaro el Hyuuga cortante para después darle la espalda a todos los presentes y dirigirse a la puerta con claras intenciones de salir de allí

-esta reunión aun no ah terminado- sentencio Danzo que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio- no puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera Hiruzen- le reclamo al Hokage

-Danzo tiene razón, este es un asunto muy delicado- afirmo Koharu y se pudo ver como Danzo y Homura asentían con la cabeza- Sarutobi desde un principio debimos entrenar a ese niño como un arma pero te permitimos que trataras de inmiscuirlo en la sociedad y mira cual fue el resultado, todos en la aldea lo odian no cometas el mismo error dos veces-

-Si aun lo desean yo puedo entrenarlo personalmente, aun es joven y todavía puedo moldearlo- propuso Danzo con una mirada llena de satisfacción pero un puñetazo en la pared los izo sobresaltarse y a la vez voltearon a ver al causante de aquel acto

-Naruto ya esta con migo les guste o no y si quieren quitármelo van a tener que matarme ¿les quedo claro? No voy a permitir que unos ancianos destruyan su vida- todos se sobresaltaron pues eran muy pocas las veces que Hiashi Hyuuga se mostraba molesto

-Cuida tus modales Hiashi- le advirtió Koharu- nosotros somos los que vamos a decidir el futuro de ese niño

-de acuerdo Hiashi, Naruto quedara bajo tu custodia hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras tanto todo tema relacionado con Naruto por mas mínimo que sea debe ser discutido contigo y se necesitara tu aprobación en cualquier decisión relacionada con el- sentencio Hiruzen bastante contento al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus antiguos camaradas

-Hiruzen ¿acaso estas loco? No puedes hacer eso, además Hiashi…. ¿Qué no tienes ya dos hijas por las cuales preocuparte?- reclamo Homura molesto, volteo a ver a Koharu y en su rostro se podía ver la misma inconformidad pero al voltear a ver a Danzo hasta podría decirse que era precisamente lo que esperaba o mas bien lo que quería

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el cap a todos, lo siento pero esta vez no voy a responderles sus reviews ya que si lo hubiera echo me hubiera tardado otra semana en subir el cao pero no importa solo sera por esta vez

mientras con respecto al fic voy a dejar algo a botacion, ¿quieren que Hinata recupere sus recuerdos?

esque se me ocurrieron dos versiones una cuando recupera su memoria y otra en la que no pero eso lo dejo a su votacion

antes que nada aclaro que me hagan saber su opinion por un review sobre si Hinata recupera sus recuerdos

No importa si tienen cuenta o no me importa mucho saber su opinion y sin mas que decir

dejen reviews! y...

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO n.n**


	6. No estas solo

Hola! yo de nuevo aqii trallendoles las conti, lamento haber tardado tanto...¬¬ si otra vez pero lo de siempre uf... la escuela, los dejo de aburrir y vamos con el fic

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

-_de acuerdo Hiashi, Naruto quedara bajo tu custodia hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras tanto todo tema relacionado con Naruto por mas mínimo que sea debe ser discutido contigo y se necesitara tu aprobación en cualquier decisión relacionada con el- sentencio Hiruzen bastante contento al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus antiguos camaradas_

_-Hiruzen ¿acaso estas loco? No puedes hacer eso, además Hiashi…. ¿Qué no tienes ya dos hijas por las cuales preocuparte?- reclamo Homura molesto, volteo a ver a Koharu y en su rostro se podía ver la misma inconformidad pero al voltear a ver a Danzo hasta podría decirse que era precisamente lo que esperaba o mas bien lo que quería_

_-Si eso es lo que les preocupa permítanme informarles que mis dos hijas son unas prodigio así que no se preocupen por eso- dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que acababa de decir el Hokage_

_-entonces es por eso que preferiste mandar a Hinata a la academia en vez de entrenarla tu mismo ¿no? A quien engañas Hiashi, si lo que quieres es un heredero de la rama principal por que no le dejas ese lugar a Hanabi, Naruto no tiene por que formar parte de tus __planes__- dijo Koharu bastante triunfal- conozco muy bien a los Hyuuga Hiashi, así que no te quieras pasar de listo con migo_

_-Es cierto- lo apoyo Homura- según pasados informes Hinata Hyuuga es de las mas grandes deshonras que a tenido el clan ¿Y ahora dices que es un prodigio? ¿A que estas jugando Hiashi?_

_La mirada de Hiashi se endureció aun más, el Hokage estaba seguro de que si fueran cualquier otra persona ya estuvieran muertos pues Hiashi a pesar de siempre estar serio ante cualquier situación cuando realmente se molestaba era alguien de temer_

_-No tiene sentido discutir, mi decisión esta tomada y no pienso cambiar de parecer así que doy por terminada esta reunión- aclaro Hiruzen bastante serio- pero Hiashi quiero hablar contigo en privado- los tres ex-compañeros del Hokage no tuvieron otra opción mas que hacer caso a sus indicaciones por lo cual salieron de mala gana dejando solos a Hiruzen y a Hiashi_

_-¿Qué es tan serio que no quiere que ellos escuchen?- pregunto el Hyuuga recobrando su clásica actitud fría y calculadora, el Hokage suspiro bastante hondo, tomo su pipa de la mesa y con toda calma empezó a prenderla_

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto con voz serena_

_-¿a que quiere llegar?- pregunto el ojiperla dejando en claro que no estaba de humor para juegos_

_-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hay algo que te molesta- _

_-Gracias por preocuparse pero no hay nada que me moleste-_

_-menos mal, ahora dime ¿para ti desde cuando Hinata es un prodigio?- pregunto bastante serio- al menos siempre que hablabas con migo sobre ella siempre me decías que no merecía tener el apellido Hyuuga y otras cosas que por respeto a ella no voy a repetir- la mirada de Hiashi por unos momentos se torno normal, sin expresar odio ni desprecio ni nada por el estilo_

_-Hinata para mi siempre a sido una deshonra, pero…_

_-¿pero?-_

_-yo como padre e echo todo lo que esta en mis para que se vuelva mas fuerte y sin embargo no muestra ni el mas mínimo progreso- _

_-te as puesto a pensar que tal vez ella esta dando lo mejor de si, veamos… ¿recuerdas la antigua forma con la que entrenábamos a los Anbu?- Hiashi se limito a asentir con la cabeza- ¿sabes por que nunca dio los resultados que esperábamos?- Hiashi negó con la cabeza- Un Shinobi debe de tener emociones y sentimientos, que deba esconderlos durante una batalla es algo completamente distinto… No tengo nombre, no tengo emociones, no tengo futuro, no tengo pasado, lo único que existe es la misión- Hiruzen suspiro- ¿Realmente crees que con un lema así íbamos a conseguir que de la noche a la mañana se volvieran mas fuertes? Un shinobi necesita una razón para seguir adelante, un camino o alguna meta a la cual llegar y estoy seguro que cuando Hinata encuentre su motivación te va a sorprender- _

_-Muy bonito discurso- hablo Hiashi fríamente- si tan solo lo que dijo fuera verdad-_

_-Lo es- dijo Hiruzen ofendido_

_-la gente no puede cambiar lo que es, supongamos que Hinata se vuelve increíblemente fuerte, aun así ella no es capaz de ver mas allá de lo que cree que es correcto, aunque algún día se gane el derecho de ser la líder del clan Hyuuga es demasiado amable para eso, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella-_

_-es un buen progreso, te muestras preocupado por ella- dijo Hiruzen bastante satisfecho por la reciente confesión que acababa de sacar, aunque el gusto le duro muy poco_

_-no me malinterprete Hokage-sama, que algo le pasara a ella seria lo de menos, el verdadero problema seria las consecuencias que traería eso al clan… todo se desestabilizaría, podríamos tener revueltas de la rama secundaria o podríamos perder el poder como el clan mas poderoso de Konoha y eso es algo que no pienso permitir-_

_-Sabes Hiashi, eras completamente distinto cuando Hana aun seguía viva, su muerte te destruyo de una forma que no quieres ver… no hagas cosas de las que después puedas arrepentirte-_

_-Su muerte fue de las pocas cosas que realmente me han dolido pero al mismo tiempo fue su muerte la que me abrió los ojos a este mundo, fue su muerte la que me llevo a tomar las riendas del clan como es debido y dejar todas esas ideas de sentimentalismos a un lado-_

_-Parece que no voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión- dijo el Hokage disgustado- pero por otro lado me gustaría saber la verdadera razón por la cual te vas a hacer cargo de Naruto-_

_-Las razones son muy simples, se lo debo a Minato… el realmente izo mucho por mi, lo menos que puedo hacer es darle a su hijo una vida digna además de que a diferencia de lo que todos en la aldea y en la academia dicen Naruto es verdaderamente fuerte-_

_-Aunque me cueste admitirlo yo mismo e visto que Naruto no demuestra muchas dotes para ser un shinobi- dijo el Hokage bastante triste- pero esa fe que tienes en que algún día va a ser alguien importante es la que deberías tener también en tus hijas- termino Hiruzen bastante satisfecho recobrando su sonrisa _

_-No lo digo literalmente Hokage-sama, no es que tenga fe en que Naruto se va a volver alguien fuerte, es que yo mismo lo vi enfrentar y derrotar el solo a cuatro Chunnins- de inmediato Hiashi paro de hablar, había dicho mas de lo que debía_

_-Cuatro Chunnins eh ¿Se podría saber por que lo atacaban?-_

_-Francamente no lo se, imagino que por lo mismo de ser el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi… iba a ir a ayudarlo pero me detuve al ver como es que el solo acababa con esos cuatro Chunnin-_

_-¿Puedes identificarlos?- pregunto Hiruzen muy molesto- esto fue una violación muy grave-_

_-no puedo, lo siento Hokage-sama pero no vi sus rostros-_

_-de acuerdo- respondió el Hokage no muy confiado pues un rostro es lo único que no se le escapa a un Hyuuga pero imagino que debió de estar sorprendido al ver como los derrotaba por lo cual Hiashi no se fijo en nada mas, así que decidió creer en su palabra- aunque eso es realmente sorprendente, se por carne propia que Naruto no es muy habilidoso pero…- se detuvo a meditar, no hace mucho había visto como Naruto trapeaba el suelo con el mejor de su clase y no es hasta ahora que se había dado cuenta de que eso era un cambio extremadamente drástico- pero ahora que lo dices puede que tengas razón_

_-Hokage-sama antes de irme le voy a dejar varias cosas en claro, primero no me hice con la custodia de Naruto por ser buena persona, solo lo hice para compensar uno de los tantos favores que le debo a Minato, sin contar que veo un gran potencial en el y no creo que en la academia pueda desarrollarlo al máximo y segundo lo que haga con el clan y con mis hijas es algo que ni a usted ni al consejo les concierne- sin decir nada mas salió del despacho del Hokage _

_-uf… parece que ya nadie hace caso a mis consejos- dijo Sarutobi hacia la nada, luego se paro de su asiento y se dedico a observar la aldea por su ventana que se veía realmente hermosa al ser iluminada por la luz de la luna- me hago viejo para esto, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que me retire ¿Dónde estarás Jiraiya…Tsunade?-_

-¿Hokage-sama?-

-ah, disculpa estaba pensando en otras cosas ¿me decías?- respondió el Hokage aun muy pensativo por la charla que acababa de tener ayer en la noche

-le estaba diciendo sobre el cambio de actitud tan repentino de Naruto pero parece que esta ocupado en cosas mas importantes- contesto un ofendido Iruka

-si… Naruto, de echo estaba pensando en el- luego alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos- su cambio de actitud me tiene muy preocupado y creo que tiene que ver con su aumento de habilidades tan repentino-

-¿a que se refiere?-

-hasta hace unos días Naruto era el peor estudiante de la academia y así de la nada derrota fácilmente al mejor estudiante ¿no encuentras algo extraño?-

-Ahora que lo dice- comento Iruka bastante pensativo pues a pesar de ser tan obvio aun no había planteado esa posibilidad- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-No podemos hacer mas que seguir apoyándolo, conozco a Naruto y si actúa de esa forma ruda debe de tener sus razones-

-supongo que tiene razón- y sin mas que discutir Iruka salió de la oficina, Sarutobi dirigió su vista al techo para después volverla a posar hacia el frente

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto seriamente el Hokage

-no- respondió un Anbu que recién apareció delante del- Leady Tsunade sabe esconder muy bien sus huellas, no tenemos mas información mas que un "creo que la vi"- respondió seriamente el Anbu esperando alguna indicación por parte del Hokage

-de acuerdo, sigan buscando-

-hai- y así en un escaso medio segundo el Anbu desapareció así como había llegado

-¿y tu? ¿Qué noticias me traes?- y de la misma manera que como hace unos instantes un Anbu apareció enfrente de el

-No muy buenas Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama tampoco es fácil de encontrar y supongo que como siempre el va a venir o por lo consecuente se va a dejar encontrar hasta que el quiera o vea necesario hacerlo- el Hokage suspiro de fastidio

-muy bien, sigan buscando-

-hai-

Los días empezaron a pasar bastante normales hasta que se convirtieron en semanas y finalmente en meses, seis meses habían pasado y demasiado rápido para disgusto de algunos, aunque a pesar de eso no muchas cosas habían pasado, Naruto diario después de la academia iba a entrenar con Hiashi y a pesar de ser mas fuerte que el se sorprendió de lo mucho que podía aprender, un claro ejemplo era la mayoría de las técnicas del clan Hyuuga si bien el Byakugan era un elemento importante para poder realizarlas no era algo indispensable por lo cual en tan solo seis meses aprendió en donde se localizaban los sesentaicuatro puntos de chakra lo demás era ya mas sencillo pues dependiendo de la estatura de su rival podía hacer un aproximado de en donde se encontraban, también aprendió de una forma no tan avanzada el Juken pero ciertamente era un gran logro para tener solo 10 años todo un prodigio como decían algunos miembros del clan

Por otro lado decidió ya no llamar mucho la atención en la academia así que no hacia cosas fuera de otro mundo mientras se encontrara allí sin contar que la mayoría de las clases siempre se las saltaba y se iba a algún parque para descansar, mirar el cielo o simplemente dormirse un rato cosa que no era mucho problema pues cuando eran evaluados el hacia todo sin ningún problema, además a diferencia del al principio ya no era tan acosado por las chicas, si bien la razón es que mostraba un nulo interés en ellas aun mas grande que el que demostraba el Uchiha la diferencia es que el lo hacia de una manera que no era tan grosera y al parecer daba buenos resultados aunque no hacia eso con todas, mas bien solo con una se comportaba realmente hostil, con nada mas y nada menos que Sakura Haruno

La primera vez que la vio una mescla de odio y felicidad lo envolvió, si bien el causante del odio fue volver a verla, el causante de la felicidad fue que en ese preciso instante estaba pasando al lado de ellos el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha lo que le trajo un bonito recuerdo

Al iniciar la 4º Guerra Ninja estaba mas que claro que Sasuke estaba del lado de Madara y como si fuera poco en una misión, una de las últimas misiones en la cual el objetivo era traer a Sasuke de vuelta, la Haruno izo lo impensable, lo ataco a el por la espalda dejándolo fuera de combate para después unirse al equipo Taka pues según las palabras de Sasuke les faltaba un ninja medico, todos sin excepción se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la pelirrosa traicionaba a todos los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos para estar al lado del Uchiha, la mayoría de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre ella mientras que otras pocas personas como el o Ino se pusieron a llorar por la perdida de una gran amiga, consecuentemente las consecuencias fueron peores, Naruto e Ino entraron en una especie de depresión que después contagio a la Hokage, si no hubiera sido por Hinata Naruto nunca hubiera salido de ese estado para posteriormente ayudar a superarlo tanto a Ino como a la Hokage, unos meses después se entero de que Sakura había muerto y nada menos que por las manos del vengador Uchiha, de inmediato se maldijo nuevamente pero a diferencia de lo que todos creían el se maldecía solo por una razón y era por no haber estado en el momento de su muerte pues hubiera dado todo lo que tenia por ver el rostro de dolor y sufrimiento que debió de haber tenido la Haruno al darse cuenta que su gran amor, por quien dejo todo lo que tenia había sido capaz de matarla a sangre fría

Y por ultimo y aun más importante su relación con Hinata había crecido mucho y después de meditarlo por bastante tiempo tomo la decisión de regresarle sus recuerdos, si bien tenia miedo de cómo lo iba tomar era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr además de que aun tenia otro año y medio para entablar un lazo mas estrecho con ella pues necesitaba la ayuda del Kyuubi para devolverle sus recuerdos y no quería llamarlo tan pronto, por lo cual tomo la decisión de que lo despertaría de nuevo cuando se graduara de la academia, por otro lado teniendo bastante tiempo libre había entablado una relación bastante parecida a la hermandad con Hanabi, por lo cual Hinata y ella ahora se llevaban mucho mejor, como las hermanas que siempre e debieron ser

Algo que le molestaba mucho es que de nuevo se estaba ablandando, muchos se preguntaran ¿Cómo? Pues bastante simple, también había empezado a entablar una amistad con Kiba, con Shikamaru y con Chouji, ciertamente no tenia nada en contra de Chouji ni de Shikamaru que no pudiera arreglar pero con Kiba era completamente distinto pues los asuntos que sucedieron entre ellos dos fueron mas serios y aun así empezaba a hablarle como si fueran amigos y como si fuera poco el aire asesina y el deseo de matarlos a todos iba desapareciendo poco a poco con las personas con las que no tenia problemas muy serios y eso era algo que lo estaba disgustando

-Naruto-kun- esa hermosa voz fue la que lo despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos perla- ya terminaron las clases- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias Hinata-chan- dijo mientras se tallaba la cara pues ya era costumbre que siempre en las partes teóricas se quedara dormido, de inmediato se levanto de su asiento- hey Shikamaru, despierta- pero el nombrado no hacia ni el mas mínimo caso, hasta que Chouji se sentó al lado de el e izo explotar una de sus bolsas de fritura en su oído

-¡ah!- grito el Nara sobresaltado para después caerse al suelo por la impresión, los pocos que aun quedaban en el salón no pudieron evitar reír

-bien echo Chouji- lo felicito Naruto quien en respuesta asintió con la cabeza hasta que se percataron de que el Nara se quedo dormido en el suelo

-Este Shikamaru- suspiro resignada esta Ino quienes todos voltearon a verla pues apenas se habían percatado de su presencia- ¡Shika-vago despierta!- el nombrado se sobresalto para después despertarse no de muy buen humor

-No tienes que gritarme, que problemático- se quejo el pelinegro

-Mi papa me dijo que quiere ver a tu padre dentro de dos horas- informo Ino al ver que su compañera ya estaba despierto- y me pidió de favor que te dijera para que le avisaras

-¿No pudo ir tu padre a decírselo?- pregunto fastidiado- que aburrido ahora voy tener que buscarlo- dijo sin muchos ánimos, la Yamanaka izo caso omiso de su comentario

-Hinata, hola- saludo la rubia- oye te vez bien con el cabello largo-

-¿t…tú crees Ino-san?- pregunto ruborizándose un poco

-por supuesto- respondió con una gran sonrisa y ciertamente desde que se corrió el rumor de que tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con el cabello largo era extraño ver a alguna chica con el cabello corto, aunque en el caso de Hinata fue personalmente Naruto quien le dijo que se vería mejor con el cabello largo

-Ino apresúrate que mi mama nos esta esperando- grito cierta pelirrosa

-nos vemos chicos, adiós Naruto-kun- y sin mas la Yamanaka salió del salón de clases siendo seguida de Sakura

-nosotros también ya nos vamos- dijo Naruto, Hinata asintió con la cabeza, después ambos salieron del salón y una vez fuera se encaminaron de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga

-Naruto-kun- hablo Hinata llamando la atención del rubio-¿no crees que dormirte en clases pueda traerte problemas?- cuestiono la ojiperla al Uzumaki quien solo arqueo una ceja en señal de duda- di…digo en…en algún examen pu…pueden preguntarte algo de…de lo que vimos- el ojiazul se limito en esbozar una pequeña pero visible sonrisa

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, aunque no lo parezca pongo algo de atención-

-cla…claro que si, nu…nunca dije que no la pusieras - respondió claramente nerviosa pues no quería que Naruto se lo tomara a mal- solo…solo que los maestros siempre se te quedan viendo y yo…yo pienso que con el tiempo se…se pueden e…enojar

-siempre se me quedan viendo- se dijo a si mismo en un susurro casi inaudible- no los culpo- respondió llamando la atención de la Hyuuga- si yo diera clases también me enojaría si uno de mis estudiantes se quedara dormido- Hinata lo observo por unos segundos pues claramente percibía que lo que había dicho era mentira e incluso podía jurar que sintió la tristeza que irradiaba el rubio a pesar de que siempre se mantuvo sonriendo

-su…supongo que tienes ra…razón-dijo una resignada Hinata pues no quería incomodar al rubio

El resto del camino se mantuvo en silencio, llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga y como era de costumbre Naruto se fue a entrenar con Hiashi mientras que Hinata se iba a descansar a su cuarto pues a diferencia de algunos ella si se esforzaba en la academia

Cuatro horas después el rubio término de entrenar, se dio una ducha para después cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda, a diferencia de otros días que siempre se quedaba en su habitación hasta que era la hora de la cena, esta vez le dieron ganas de caminar y para su buena suerte aun tenia bastante tiempo, tomo algo de su dinero y salió de la mansión

-Naruto-kun- el nombrado volteo- ¿a…a donde vas?- pregunto Hinata que apenas y había alcanzado a distinguirlo cuando salía

-Solo a caminar- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿vienes?

-pe…pero mi papa se…se puede enojar- contesto tímidamente

-No lo creo, recuerda que siempre esta entrenando a Hanabi hasta que es la hora de la cena- Hinata se quedo pensativa unos momentos para después acercarse al rubio y ponerse a su derecha, el Uzumaki interpreto eso como un si para después empezar a recorrer la aldea sin algún rumbo fijo

Si bien no tenían ningún lugar en especial al cual ir terminaron llegando a los rostros Hokages, posteriormente subieron a la cabeza de los mismos y se recostaron enzima del cuarto

-Es…es un hermoso lu…lugar Naruto-kun-

-si que lo es, la aldea se ve muy bonita desde aquí, sobre todo cuando anochece- ninguno dijo nada mas, cada quien disfruto de la hermosa vista a su manera dejando que volara rápidamente el tiempo

Mientras en otro lado, para ser mas específicos en la base de Raíz

-Espero que les hayan quedado claras las indicaciones- hablo el líder de dicha organización

-Danzo-sama, cabe la posibilidad de que nos siguán los Anbus del Hokage ¿Qué hacemos en esa situación?- pregunto uno de los tantos enmascarados que se encontraban allí

-Elimínenlos a todos, no debe quedar ni uno solo vivo… si Hiruzen se entera nos veríamos en grandes aprietos-

-hai- dijeron todos al unisonó al momento que desaparecían del lugar quedando solo unos pocos

-A ustedes les tengo una misión un tanto peculiar- dijo Danzo al parecer relajándose un poco- tienen que vigilar a Naruto Uzumaki las veinticuatro horas del día, no quiero que se les escape ni un solo movimiento de el

-¿Algo en especial en lo que debamos enfocarnos?-

-Me entere que el Jinchuuriki se volvió bastante fuerte de la noche a la mañana, también que su actitud cambio severamente, quiero saber ¿Por qué? y observar si puedo sacar provecho de eso, además también me preocupa que haya contactado con Orochimaru o que el Kyuubi haya ganado control sobre su cuerpo, absolutamente todo lo que me puedan decir de el es útil

-hai- y todos los enmascarados desaparecieron en tan solo un parpadeo

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ese chico me va a ser de mucha utilidad-

Naruto se encontraba relajado sobre el rostro del cuarto Hokage junto con Hinata, aunque claramente sintió como de la nada salían dos presencias bastante fuertes que al parecer su misión era vigilarlo, no quería llamar mucho la atención así que izo como si nada hubiera pasado y le resto importancia a eso

-Hinata-chan, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos-

-s…si Naruto-kun, esta empezando a oscureces y no…no quiero que mi padre se…se enoje- Naruto se levanto para posteriormente ayudar a levantarse a Hinata, después emprendieron camino de regreso a la mansión, Naruto pudo sentir como esas dos presencias los seguían sigilosamente pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto, alguna otra ocasión en la que se encontrara solo se encargaría de eliminarlos pero grande fue su sorpresa al de repente sentir como desaparecían

Analizo la situación, sus chakras desaparecieron demasiado rápido como para haber sido un shunshin o alguna otra técnica de espionaje además de que por unos instantes pudo sentir un tercer chakra lo que le decía claramente que habían sido asesinados, volteo a sus alrededores y se percato de que absolutamente todo estaba solitario, si bien eso era normal no era lo que precisamente quería pues seria mas fácil que el dueño de ese tercer chakra los atacara

-Hinata-chan- la llamo el rubio, esta se sobresalto pues su voz sonaba bastante seria y eso la asustaba pues hasta ahora nunca lo había escuchado hablar así- cuando te lo indique vas a salir corriendo hacia la mansión y cuando llegues pase lo que pase no salgas de ahí-

-Na…Naruto-kun ¿Qué…que pasa?- pregunto la ojiperla

-solo hazlo por favor-

-Naruto-kun me…me estas a…asustando- dijo la ojiperla bastante nerviosa pero a diferencia de las otras veces ahora el por el miedo que empezaba a sentir

-¡ahora!- Hinata no tubo mucho tiempo de pensar, así que se limito en seguir las instrucciones que le habían dado, pero cuando había dado unos escasos tres pasos al empezar a correr una pared de papel apareció enfrente de ella cortándole el paso- maldición- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en posición de pelea esperando ver la identidad de su agresor

-Naruto- se escucho la voz femenina de una silueta que salía detrás de un árbol de la cual se podía apreciar claramente una capa con nubes rojas

-Eres tu- dijo ya un poco mas relajado al reconocerla, bajando la guardia por unos instantes hasta que volvió a caer en la realidad de que eran enemigos- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto cortantemente

-tranquilízate, estoy de tu lado-

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar el ojiazul

-Vamos Naruto, no creo que no me reconozcas-

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar pero ya sonando mas rudo

-solamente quería ver que te encontraras bien-

-¿y por que harías eso?- pregunto aun desconfiado

-haber… ¿Qué hago para que confíes en mi?...a ya se 4º guerra ninja, Madara ¿te suena?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto ahora mas desconfiado pero claramente sorprendido

-por que sin querer yo regrese contigo, cuando me entere de que Madara te había emboscado de inmediato te busque para tratar de ayudarte y cuando te encontré estabas en el centro de una gran explosión, trate de rescatarte pero yo también me vi atrapada en la explosión y luego solo recuerdo que perdí la conciencia, para cuando me desperté resulta que Nagato todavía estaba vivo y varias cosas que se supone debieron haber pasado no habían pasado ¿Qué curioso no?- Naruto por fin se relajo y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa

-Me alegro de que estés bien Konan- dijo el rubio con una mescla de alegría y seriedad, luego volteo a ver a Hinata- no te preocupes Hinata-chan, es una vieja amiga- la ojiperla miro aun con desconfianza a la peliazul, pero Naruto dijo que no era un enemigo por lo cual decidió creerle

-Hola- saludo Konan a Hinata quien devolvió el saludo con la mano

-Sabes que es peligroso que andes por aquí- dijo Naruto bastante serio

-lo se, pero tenia que cerciorarme de que te encontraras bien y viendo que te encuentras en perfecto estado ya me voy que Nagato puede sospechar algo-

-espera- la detuvo Naruto

-No te preocupes, yo también quiero evitar todo eso pero necesito o mas bien necesitamos pensar las cosas- hablo Konan en un tono bastante tranquilizador- volveré cuando tenga un plan y no lo olvides… no estas solo- Konan le regalo una sonrisa para después simplemente desaparecer en un torbellino de papel

Naruto se quedo observando el lugar en donde hace unos instantes estaba su amiga, ¿Quién había dicho que el quería evitar todo eso? El solo quería no verse afectado, ni el ni sus amigos pero ya tendría tiempo para discutir eso con ella, al menos le alegraba que no fuera el único que regreso en el tiempo pero a la vez también lo preocupaba, si Konan había podido volver por accidente alguien mas también podría haberlo echo

-¿Na…Naruto-kun?-

-Hinata-chan ¿Podría quedar esto entre nosotros?-

-por…por que- pregunto aun confundida por todo lo que había pasado

-veras es que Konan es de otra aldea y se armaría un escándalo si alguien se entera que estuvo aquí- luego Naruto suspiro-_¿por que tenia que matar a esos Anbus?_- pensó resignado

-e…esta bien- accedió Hinata, pues ciertamente para ella era muy difícil decirle que no a Naruto cuando le hacia una petición y a pesar de que podía percibir que este asunto era extremadamente serio e importante no podía evitarlo, pero eso si la curiosidad la invadió ¿4º guerrea ninja? ¿Madara? ¿Emboscada? Y ¿a que se refería con? varias cosas que debieron de haber pasado aun no han pasado, si bien tenía muchas dudas respecto a lo que acababa de oír tenia pensado preguntarle de que hablaban cuando tuvieran un poco mas de tiempo

-Bien hay que apresurarnos Hinata-chan, que tu padre debe de estar esperándonos- dijo Naruto recobrando su sonrisa que hasta hace unos minutos no se percibía- te reto a unas carreras- y sin una contestación alguna empezó a correr

-Na…Naruto-kun, ¡espérame!- grito Hinata mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de el

El siguiente día llego como todos los demás y peculiarmente la aldea se encontraba en un estado de alerta nivel "A" nuevamente ¿Por qué? Pues por la misma razón que la ultima vez… Se habían encontrado los cuerpos de dos ninjas muertos y mas preocupante pues ellos eran Anbus de raíz, en concreto el asesino debía de ser sumamente poderoso, para suerte del Uzumaki no hubo clases ese día por el estado de alerta, así que pudo descansar todo el día pues al parecer a Hiashi le habían asignado una misión y se había llevado a Hanabi consigo y por lo que parecía tardaría unas semanas en regresar, algo curiosamente conveniente para el, dado que así podría moverse mas fácilmente dentro de la aldea así como averiguar quienes eran esos Anbus que lo habían estado siguiendo y quien los había enviado, aunque ya tenia una ligera sospecha de quien podría ser

Mientras tanto el se encontraba en el parque de Konoha recostado debajo de un árbol, si bien habían dado una clara indicación de no salir de sus hogares el no hacia ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo por tratar de seguir las ordenes de los Anbu, dado que el ya sabia que había sido Konan la que mato a esos Anbus, era increíble que existiera una mujer así, hermosa, amable y despiadada a la vez, no cabe duda que Ero-sennin había sido su sensei

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? No as escuchado el estado de alerta en el que se encuentra la aldea- pregunta cierta voz bastante conocida para el rubio, quien solamente trato de ignorarlo- Naruto, te estoy hablando- reclamo un ya ofendido Iruka

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto secamente

-Sabes Naruto, no se por que últimamente te has portado muy grosero con migo, que yo recuerde no e echo nada malo- reclamo Iruka

-Por que no eres mas que basura, por eso me portado así contigo ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras que te aclare?- respondió bastante molesto, en ese momento agradeció el haber sellado al Kyuubi pues estaba seguro de que de no haberlo echo al menos ya hubiera liberado una cola

-¿q…que?- pregunto Iruka sin poder creer lo que había escuchado- ¿por que dices eso?- trato de sonar serio pero la tristeza en su voz casi se respiraba

-Por que no eres más que eso, ¡un maldito traidor!- el Uzumaki sentía que perdía el control de si cada segundo que pasaba y cada vez su enojo empezó a aumentar hasta llegar al punto de que sus ojos estaban difiriendo entre azules y rojos

-¿tra…traidor?- pregunto de la misma forma que antes- ¿De que estas hablando?- Naruto sonrió perversamente

-Tu me traicionarías sin dudarlo un solo segundo- contesto muy molesto mientras un aire asesino empezó a envolverlo, luego simplemente sonrió dándole un aspecto aterrador- no sabes como me gustaría matarte aquí mismo pero eso me traería problemas así que siéntete afortunado- aunque sus ojos ahora eran rojos con una pupila alargada por suerte no libero nada del chakra del Kyuubi, así que simplemente le dio la espalda a su sensei y empezó a caminar de regreso a la mansión

-¡espera Naruto! ¿Por qué dices eso? dame una razón por la cual yo te traicionaría- dijo Iruka tratando de defenderse de alguna forma pues ciertamente todo esto era muy confuso para el

-Por que me odias- se limito a responder mientras seguía su camino

-Yo…yo no te odio, tu…tu eres como un hijo para mi- comento Iruka bastante triste

-¿un hijo?- pregunto el Uzumaki irónicamente para después solo soltarse a reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- reclamo pareciendo molesto pues aunque no lo creyera cada palabra que decía el Uzumaki le dolía mucho

-que te quede bien claro, yo no soy tu hijo y tu no eres mi padre y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar-

-¿Por qué te comportas así?- Pregunto Iruka bastante triste pues ese no es el Naruto que el recordaba y apreciaba

-Desde que tengo memoria esta maldita aldea me a tratado mal, sin que yo hiciera nada siempre me golpeaban pero ahora me puedo defender- otra sonrisa aterradora se le formo- yo no soy el Kyuubi pero puedo ser tan despiadado como el- Iruka se sorprendió de sus palabras pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando menciono la parte del Kyuubi- El Kyuubi mato a tus padres y por eso me odias- suspiro macabramente- no me obligues a hacer lo mismo contigo

Iruka ya no tubo argumentos para responderle al Uzumaki pues muy dentro de si sabia que todo eso era verdad, dado que los primeros años que estuvo Naruto en la academia el no fue precisamente amable con el

El Uzumaki solo recobro su paso hacia la mansión Hyuuga dado que no quería encontrarse con alguien más que lo hiciera salirse de sus casillas y así lo izo sin ningún inconveniente, pues para su suerte en el recinto Hyuuga no había nadie mas que Hinata que se encontraba entrenando en el dojo… no quiso molestarla por lo cual fue directo a su habitación para tratar de calmarse y descansar un poco

Después de que por fin pudo calmar todo el enojo que se estaba apoderando de el se quedo profundamente dormido

Mientras el Hokage estaba extremadamente molesto, no solo por que tenia mucho papeleo que firmar ni por que aun no tenia noticias sobre sus ex-alumnos si no por que poco a poco iban muriendo ninjas enfrente de sus narices, en su propia aldea y el no podía hacer nada

-¡Hokage-sama!- se escucho el grito y antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió creando un gran ruido al azotarse

-Iruka, ahorita no es un muy buen momento- dijo el Hokage con una cara de pocos amigos

-Naruto sabe lo del Kyuubi- respondió agitadamente

-¡¿Qué?- grito Hiruzen muy exasperado- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Tú se lo dijiste?- pregunto muy molesto

-Claro que no-

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que lo sabe?- pregunto el Hokage tratando de relajarse un poco

-Por que el mismo me lo dijo-

-¡¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar el Hokage muy sorprendido, luego se mordió un labio en señal de angustia- cuéntame lo que paso-

-Como ordeno yo estaba patrullando la zona que me toco, cuando estaba revisando el parque lo encontré recostado debajo de un árbol, le dije sobre el estado de alerta y me contesto…me contesto…al parecer enojado, resentido no sabría como explicarlo, después me dijo lo del Kyuubi y finalmente se fue

-ya veo, esa puede ser la razón por la que cambio su actitud tan repentina mente- contesto Hiruzen bastante preocupado- aun es muy joven como para saber el peso que carga

-pero no solo eso, me explico que la aldea siempre lo a tratado mal, que la gente lo golpea entre otras cosas y me advirtió que ahora se va a defender-

-¿Crees que el sea el que haya estado matando últimamente a los ninjas?- pregunto el Hokage con una mirada bastante seria

-no lo creo Hokage-sama, aunque se de la casualidad de que use el poder del Kyuubi debería de haberle tomado mas tiempo, los Anbus que recién murieron si no me equivoco eran la elite de Danzo-sama, no creo que Naruto fuera capaz de matarlos sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

-Pienso lo mismo- informo el Hokage bastante satisfecho- ¿algo más?- Interrogo al Umino

-si…hay algo más, también me dijo algo sobre que lo traicionaría-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No lo se, pero el me dijo que el Kyuubi había matado a mis padres y que por eso lo odiaba y por lo tanto lo traicionaría- dijo Iruka bastante preocupado

-y ¿eso es cierto?- pregunto sabiamente el Hokage

-no lo se, pero mi pregunta es ¿Cómo es que se entero de que mis padres habían muerto por la causa del Kyuubi? ¿Usted alguna vez le comento algo Hokage-sama?- pregunto este Iruka difiriendo entre si debía estar molesto o preocupado

-No, claro que no… yo nunca le comente nada al respecto-

-no se como se entero pero parece decidido a deshacerse de todos los que lo molesten, incluso a mi me dijo que si seguía entrometiéndome me iba matar-

-¿Naruto te dijo eso?- pregunto Hiruzen extremadamente asombrado- Me estoy empezando a preocupar bastante Iruka ¿Naruto… te amenazo de muerte?

-Así es- se limito a responder pues la tristeza lo estaba volviendo a invadir- no se que le paso pero realmente estoy muy preocupado, el piensa que lo odio y eso no es verdad, tal vez en un principio si lo hice pero ahora todo es diferente, realmente no…no se que le paso-

-Tranquilo Iruka, te prometo que tu y yo vamos a ayudar a Naruto cueste lo que cueste ¿Qué dices?- Iruka de inmediato acepto con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, el Hokage sonrió por dicha afirmación para finalmente volver a recobrar el animo- aun te faltan unas horas para que termines tu turno de patrullaje, no olvides que estamos en alerta

-hai- fue la única contestación de Iruka quien de inmediato salió de la oficina para terminar de cumplir sus deberes

-Realmente me hago viejo para esto- dijo nuevamente al aire

….

-Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun- lo llamo una hermosa voz entre sueños

-mm…- contesto aun adormilado tratando de encontrar de donde provenía esa voz

-Naruto-kun- se escucho entre risas

-¿q…que?- pregunto abriendo lentamente los ojos

-¿Ya estas despierto?- volvieron a preguntar entre risas

-Hi…Hinata-chan ¿eres tu?- pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos en un intento por despertase

-si soy yo- Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Hinata quien tenia una hermosa sonrisa en la cual el se perdió por unos momentos

-¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto de nuevo la ojiperla extrañada de la reacción del Uzumaki, el cual solo sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para volver en si

-¿pasa algo?- dijo mientras se estiraba signo de que acababa de despertar, Hinata solo lo miro con recelo

-¿Sabes que hora es?- dijo con tono regañante, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia para después fijarse en un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared

-claro que si, son las diez- dijo tranquilamente- ¡¿las diez?- exclamo sorprendido- valla que es tarde- se dijo a si mismo

-te estuve esperando para cenar, me…me preocupe de que algo pudiera haberte pa…pasado- Naruto solo atino a mirar con ternura a Hinata pues sentía que un sentimiento cálido lo envolvía cada que escuchaba que la ojiperla se preocupaba por el, se levanto de la cama para después ponerse frente a la Hyuuga

-perdón Hinata-chan, pero es que estaba muy cansado y creo que me quede dormido- dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello y finalmente le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad, Hinata solo suspiro para volver a sonreír

-Vamos- invito Hinata al rubio- muero de hambre- Naruto solo sonrió aun mas, ella lo había estado esperando

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa, pues ahora mas que nunca estaba convencido de que regresarle sus recuerdos era la mejor opción que tenía

* * *

bueno, pues espero qe les haya gustado el cap, con respecto a la encuesta que ize qedo

14 votos por qe si recupere sus recuerdos

2 votos por qe no los recupere

por lo cual pienso qe no va a haber muchas quejas XD

Mientras si leiste esto, por favor... DEJA UN REVIEW!

no importa si tienes cuenta o no, me importa mucho saber lo que piensas asi que comenten n.n

Mientras agradecimientos o comentarios o lo que sea XD a...:

**InspectorKajiRyouji:** pues lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y creeme que trato de hacerlos lo mas largo que puedo :/, y tu petición gano :D Hinata recuperara sus recuerdos y como no se escribir lemon no lo voy a cambiar el rated a M XD, en fin espero que te haya gustado el cap y sigas con migo ;)

**Namikaze Rock: **gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el cap ;)

**Luis escobar: **aunque tu idea también era bastante buena gano que si recuperara sus recuerdos :D en fin… gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado el cap ;)

**Ania-hyuga:** bueno, pues gano que si recuperara sus recuerdos asi que se hara esa versión, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero uf… la escuela mata ¬¬, pero aquí esta el cap n.n… gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el cap ^^

**Haseo55: **claro que la voy a continuar solo que tardo un poco ^^', pero bueno, de echo tome al azar los personajes que lo traicionaron, pero creo que ninguno de esos esta en la lista, y si, no podría poner que Ino traicionara a Naruto pues yo también le agarre aprecio después de leer unos fics NaruIno, son mas espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review ;)

**TODOKE: **si, cuando lo releí también me confundí un poco pero pensé que era por el cansansio XD, lo de Hiashi también me gusto aunque ahora se nota que fue mas superficial u.u, sin mas espero que te haya gustado el cap y espero que me sigas ;)

**DGHA: ** jaja lo de Danzo aun lo sigo planeando, por que honestamente no lo se jajaja, si, yo tampoco que los Hyuuga saltaban por Naruto pero alguien debió de hacerlo ¿no?, si no hubiera muerto desde pequeño u.u, bueno sin ms gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n

**Onigan: **pues si, seria aburrido de que en un solo cap de la lista de todos los que lo traicionaron ¿no? :D y tengo un gran dilema en como reaccionara pero en eso estoy trabajando XD, sin mas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el cap

**Heero Kusanagi: **pues tenias razón, que recuperara sus recuerdos me facilito mucho el NaruHina XD jaja, pero bueno, gracias por tu review y espero que ta haya gustado el cap

**Niknok19:** creo qe debi de poner una 3º opción :P pero se no se me ocurrió XD, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n

**Galb:** Imagino que eso pasa, haha, bueno aquí esta la conti n.n, gracias por tu review y espero qe te haya gusatdo el cap ^^

**Diana carolina: **haha, pues si, a mi me gustaba mas la idea de que Hinata recuperara sus recuerdos, y no te preocupes ya te diste cuenta de que Naruto ya no siente nada por Sakura XD y tienez razón, yo trate de hacer a Hiashi bueno, pero como que esa actitud no lo va XP, sin mas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el cap

**hiNAru Aburame: **no lo había visto de la forma en que Hinata se pudia sentir feliz por la confianza, de verdad se me paso… o(.)o pero es cierto jajaja, sin mas espero que et haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review n.n

**dark dragon Hades: **si, yo también esperaba no tardarme tanto pero bueno uf… u.u, bueno gracias por el review y espero que te haay gustado el cap

**Haseo:** pues gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar ^^, y zi… también he pensado en que los recupere de forma lente pero es algo mas complicado… :3, bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap y también espero que sigas el fic n.n

**AgNnA: **pues si estaba difícil, pero gano que los recuperara n.n, gracias por el review y espero qe te haya gustado el cap ^^

**alastor350: **aquí esta la conti n_n, espero que te haya gustado el cap ^^

**Abel N. Liger:** haha, pues espero que no muchos XD, gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el cap

**Bella scullw: **gracias por el review y :O espero qe este cap no sea tan traumante XD, se lo enseñe a una amiga mientras lo escribia y casi me mata por la parte de Iruka jajaja, espero qe te haya gustado el cap n.n

**hec-nii-sama: ** pues espero no haberte echo esperar mucho XD, espero que et haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review n.n

**Vongola Hime-sama: **a mi parecer la verision mas romantica seria que no los recuperara pero para mi mala suerte no se me da bien lo romantico u.u, aun asi espero que te haay gustado el cap y gracias por el review n.n

**tusabe: **ciertamente el publico bota que siii! hahaXD, espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n


	7. Regresando recuerdos

_Bno solo un dia tarde,cazii nada XD_

_pues ziin mas disfruten el capitulo y no olviden comentar (:_

* * *

Naruto se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, parado tranquilamente en el centro del dojo Hyuuga, de la nada sale una patada dirigida a su rostro quien se agacha para evitarla y con una patada baja desequilibra a su oponente haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y por lo consecuente caiga al suelo, el rubio abre los ojos y después sonríe

-fue muy buena esa ultima patada Hinata-chan- dice alegremente mientras estira su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-pero aun sigo sin siquiera poder tocarte- dice la ojiperla bastante triste con la mirada baja, Naruto mordió su labio en señal de molestia y es que desde hace unas semanas Hinata se había estado comportando de una manera muy diferente a la cual solía ser

-no le hagas caso- dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de ella- tu padre es un tonto que no sabe lo especial que eres- Hinata seguía con la mirada en el suelo… Naruto se molesto por eso y la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo- Hinata, cuando me pediste que te ayudara a entrenar me dijiste que era para superarte a ti misma, si solo lo estas haciendo por un capricho de Hiashi no pienso seguir ayudándote-

-Naruto-kun… yo… ¡yo no quiero seguir siendo una vergüenza para el clan!- dijo casi gritando mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas

-no lo eres y nunca lo as sido- respondió en rubio con una mirada seria, haciendo que la ojiperla dejara de llorar y lo mirara directamente a los ojos- tu eres de las personas mas fuertes que eh conocido ¿sabes?-

-Na…Naruto-kun- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-venga, deja de llorar que me haces sentir mal- comento el rubio recuperando su sonrisa mientras le volvía a estirar la mano, quien esta vez Hinata acepto gustosa

-gracias Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla al momento que se lanzaba a abrasarlo

-de nada Hinata-chan- respondió el Uzumaki mientras correspondía dicho abrazo- _esta vez Hiashi se paso- _pensó bastante enojado- _cuando este a solas con el le voy a dejar en claro que no vuelva a tratar así a mi Hina-chan-_

_Flashback…_

_Era un día común y corriente como todos los demás, la única diferencia era que Hiashi había salido en una misión aunque su regreso se estimaba para ese día, así que para no desaprovechar el tiempo tanto el rubio como la ojiperla se habían puesto a entrenar en el dojo Hyuuga todos los días y hoy no era la acepción, después unas cuantas horas de entrenamiento la ojiperla estaba exhausta _

_-eres muy fuerte Naruto-kun- comento Hinata mientras se sentaba en el suelo para descansar_

_-hehe ¿lo crees?- pregunto Naruto un poco avergonzado_

_-Claro que lo creo Naruto-kun, no por nada eres el mejor de la clase- respondió aun sonriente la ojiperla_

_-No es que Naruto-san sea fuerte- los dos voltearon a ver quien había dicho- lo que pasa es que eres muy débil Hinata- termino de decir cortantemente el Hyuuga, Naruto solo lo miro con recelo_

_-Padre- menciono débilmente Hinata_

_-Hinata no es débil- se apresuro a decir el rubio- si la viera en la academia se daría cuenta que es de las mejores- luego simplemente tanto el como el líder del clan se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos y no precisamente por acto de cortesía, finalmente Hiashi cerro los ojos para después sonreír_

_-Si lo que dices es cierto… me gustaría comprobarlo personalmente- comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el centro del dojo y cuando finalmente llego activo su Byakugan para después ponerse en posición de pelea- ven Hinata- la llamo tranquilamente- lo único que tienes que hacer es acertarme un solo golpe_

_Hinata se acerco nerviosamente hacia el centro del dojo_

_-Hai- fue lo único que dijo la ojiperla para después imitar a su padre_

_-No lo olvides Hinata, lo único que tienes que hacer es acertarme un golpe, no importa que tan fuerte valla o en donde sea- dijo un confiado Hiashi_

_Hinata asintió con la cabeza, las cosas no dudaron mucho tiempo en calma pues de inmediato Hinata salió disparada en contra de su padre con una combinación de golpes y patadas bastante buenas si bien su ataque era bueno, no era lo suficiente como para tocar a su padre quien lo único que hacia era bloquear los golpes de una manera muy sencilla_

_-Si Hinata es de las mejores…- bloqueo una patada con una mano y luego arrojo a la pobre Hinata contra la pared quien soltó un quejido de dolor- no quiero ni pensar en los demás_

_Naruto mordió su labio en señal de molestia pero se limito a solo seguir observando, Hinata se reincorporo con dificultad para después volver a arremeter contra su padre_

_-Hinata- dijo en tono burlesco Hiashi para después ponerse en una posición algo extraña pero que Naruto reconoció inmediatamente _

_-__Juken Hakke Rokuju Yonsho- _

_Hinata no supo ni que fue lo que paso, nada mas vio que su padre se puso en una extraña postura y de la nada apareció Naruto enfrente de ella y todo lo que veía era que tanto Naruto como su padre se movían a una velocidad que era imposible de seguir, de repente ambos pararon y tomaron su distancia_

_-In…Increíble, fue capaz de moverse a esa velocidad y no solo eso si no que también bloqueo cada uno de mis 64 golpes- pensó Hiashi extremadamente sorprendido_

_-¿No cree que se esta excediendo?- pregunto Naruto bastante serio_

_-Hinata, incluso tu hermana a pesar de ser más pequeña que tú fue capaz de darme un golpe, no puedo creer que seas más débil que Hanabi- luego desactivo su Byakugan y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del dojo- Hinata, realmente eres una deshonra y Naruto-san esto es un asunto del clan así que te recomiendo no entrometerte mas de lo que debes- después de eso salió del dojo dejando a los dos presentes bastantes extrañados_

_Fin del Flash back…_

Y otra vez de nueva cuenta los días fueron pasando, bastante rápido, convirtiéndose en semanas, luego meses y finalmente paso un año y un poco mas

Hoy es un día que muchos estuvieron esperando desde hace tiempo y un día bastante decisivo para alguien en especial ¿Por qué? Pues por que hoy es el día en el que muchos estudiantes van a ser evaluados para ver si tienen el derecho de convertirse en gennins aunque eso realmente es lo que menos importa, lo especial de este día es que cierto rubio va a tener que hacer dos cosas que lo tienen bastante nervioso, la primera es que tiene que despertar al Kyuubi que de cierta forma sello para que no lo anduviera molestando por un buen rato y la segunda y mas importante es que va a tener que regresarle sus recuerdos a alguien muy importante y a pesar de que se dijo a si mismo mil veces que estaba listo para este momento seguía muy nervioso

-¿Naruto-kun?- lo llamo por tercera vez la Hyuuga

-ah, perdón Hinata-chan ¿Qué me decías?- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible, Hinata solo soltó una ligera e inocente risa

-No…no puedo creer que estés nervioso por el examen- respondió la ojiperla entre risas- Naruto-kun tu…tu eres de el mejor alumno de la generación así que no te pre…preocupes- dijo Hinata en tono tranquilizador que de cierta forma relajo un poco al Uzumaki

-Gracias Hinata-chan- dijo al momento que suspiraba profundamente, ambos siguieron caminando en dirección a la academia hasta llegar a ella, entraron y como siempre fueron a sus lugares después de haber saludado a sus amigos, esperando a que llegara el sensei correspondiente

-Naruto-kun- lo llamo una voz a su espalda

-¿eh?- volteo de inmediato

-Mucha suerte en este examen, se que no la necesitas pero aun así quería decírtelo y también mucha suerte para ti Hinata aunque también creo que no la necesitas- dijo una sonriente rubia

-Gracias Ino, te deseo la misma suerte- respondió Naruto mientras sonreía

-Igualmente Ino-san- respondió de la misma manera la ojiperla

-hmp… la suerte es para los débiles- se escucho la voz arrogante de cierto Uchiha

-Entonces, buena suerte… Sasuke- respondió retadoramente el Uzumaki

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- respondió bastante moleste a su comentario

-hey ustedes dos tranquilícense- se escucho la voz de Mizuki desde el centro del salón, ambos dejaron su discusión y pasaron a tomar asiento para después enfocar su mirada tanto en Mizuki como en Iruka que se encontraba a un lado de el

-Haber, vamos a irlos nombrando uno por uno y para que pasen a el salón de a lado para hacerles el examen, mientras nosotros no estemos aquí quiero que estén tranquilos- dijo Iruka a todo el grupo

-Y eso principalmente va por ustedes, Uchiha y Uzumaki- recalco Mizuki, el rubio sonrió con malicia mientras que el azabache frunció el seño molesto

-bien, empecemos con el primero… Akimichi Chouji-

-esfuérzate Chouji- lo animo el Nara

-ah, mira quien lo dice- comento irónicamente la Yamanaka

-problemática- fue la única respuesta de Shikamaru

Chouji siguió indicaciones y fue al salón que se encontraba al lado junto a los dos senseis correspondientes, tan pronto y como se fueron los maestros se empezó a escuchar el murmullo de la mayoría de los alumnos difiriendo en que tan difícil estaba el examen

Y así de la nada Naruto se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón

-Naruto-kun ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto cierta Hyuuga preocupada

-Al baño- fue la única contestación del rubio, aunque la respuesta fue bastante tranquilizante el tono de voz que uso no lo fue tanto pues parecía ¿serio? Algo que rara vez se llegaba a escuchar en el. El Uzumaki camino tranquilamente por la academia hasta conseguir salir de la misma, después solo se dirigió al patio para finalmente sentarse debajo de un árbol… Se quedo unos minutos meditando en ese lugar hasta que de repente abrió los ojos y consigo una breve pero poderosa onda de chakra sacudió el lugar, aunque para buena suerte del rubio no había nadie por lo cual nadie pudo percatarse de eso, feliz por su trabajo volvió a entrar a la academia de regreso a su salón

**Maldito moco**

-Veo que hoy no estas de buen humor- respondió tranquilo

**Ya era ora de que me despertaras ¿Acaso te diste cuenta de que me necesitas mas de lo que crees? ¿o en alguna batalla te izo falta chakra?-** Pregunto burlonamente el Kyuubi

-Nada de eso Kyuubi-san, solo que necesito tu poder para devolverle sus recuerdos a alguien- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

**Es una técnica fácil pero va a requerir mucho chakra, vas a terminar completamente exhausto **

-Por eso te desperté, si uso tu chakra en vez del mío no me pasara nada-

**As aprendido a valerte de lo que te conviene-** respondió el zorro aunque era complicado saber si lo decía en forma de alago o de reproche

-Solo tenlo en cuenta, que no se te haga extraño si de repente te quedas sin energía- dijo en burla el Uzumaki

**A diferencia de un patético humano como tú el chakra que vas a utilizar no significa nada para mi**- comento igualmente de forma burlesca, Naruto solo izo una mueca de disgusto antes de entrar al salón y tener que interrumpir su plática

-Entonces nadie sabe ¿a donde fue Naruto?- pregunto Mizuki

-Aquí estoy- Mizuki se sobresalto pues fue incapaz de sentir su presencia pero de inmediato recobro la postura

-Justo a tiempo Uzumaki, es tu turno- y sin más empezó a caminar en dirección al salón en el cual se llevaba acabo el examen y Naruto izo lo mismo, llegaron al salón y Mizuki se sentó en el escritorio al lado de Iruka

-Muy bien Naruto tu examen es hacer dos clones- dijo Iruka y Naruto creo dos clones sin la mayor dificultad- excelente Naruto, no esperaba menos de ti- volvió a decir Iruka aunque aun sin recibir respuesta alguna

-Hay algo que me gustaría comprobar- hablo el peliazul aun pensando en el sello que vio formar al rubio

-¿Qué?- pregunto Naruto dirigiéndose a Mizuki, el mencionado saco dos shuriken y las lanzo contra los clones de Naruto, quien no izo el mas mínimo esfuerzo por evadirlo pues se dio cuenta de que era lo que Mizuki quería saber

-Increíble, clones de sombra- exclamo Mizuki al ver como desaparecían en una nube de humo- clones sólidos no ilusiones como los demás estudiantes…..tienes un muy buen nivel Uzumaki aunque dudable de donde proviene- Naruto sonrió- aun así… felicidades- y al momento le arrojo su nuevo protector ninja el cual lo atrapo sin dificultad para después salir de ahí

-Iruka ahora te toca ir por el siguiente- dijo Mizuki mientras se estiraba sobre su silla

Naruto llego al salón y todos observaron el protector que ahora tenia atado a su brazo derecho, camino como si nada para después tomar su lugar al lado de Hinata

-Tu también lo conseguiste Naruto-kun- dijo una alegre Hinata, Naruto volteo a verla y apenas se percato de el protector que la ojiperla traía sobre su cuello

Naruto sonrió de nuevo- Sabia que lo conseguirías Hinata- comento con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja como las que antes acostumbraba tener

-Yo también la conseguí Naruto-kun- se escucho la voz de la Yamanaka que dios sabe de donde salió

-No se sientan tan especiales- dijo el Nara con desgane, los tres voltearon a verle y vieron que el también tenia su banda de Konoha atada a su brazo

-¿Pues cuánto tiempo me tarde?- pensó en voz alta sin querer

-Yo diría que bastante- respondió Shikamaru- date cuenta de que tu eres de los últimos que han pasado- el rubio izo caso a la recomendación de su amigo y volteo a ver a los demás estudiantes y se percato de que la mayoría también tenían su protector de Konoha- ¿Dónde estuviste? Y ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo?- lo cuestiono el Nara

-en ningún lugar en especial, solo salí a tomar aire pero creo que perdí la noción del tiempo-

-¿a… tomar aire?- pregunto la Hyuuga confundida, Naruto se puso algo nervioso pues recordó que le había dicho otra cosa

-si, etto… veraz…-

-Todos tomen asiento y guarden silencio- Indico Iruka salvando al Uzumaki

-Bien, los felicito a todos pues no hubo ni un solo alumno reprobado- continuo Mizuki- pero aun así no crean que ya son gennins pero…-sonrió para si mismo- eso ya no nos toca a nosotros, disfrútenlo mientras puedan y los espero aquí mañana para darle sus equipos y que se presenten con sus respectivos senseis-

Todos sin falta empezaron a celebrar bastantes contentos por su logro, para que finalmente todos salieran de la academia a sus hogares para seguir celebrando con sus familias, Naruto y Hinata fueron un caso especial dado que ellos dos envés de dirigirse hacia la mansión fueron a Ichiraku's Ramen ¿Por qué? Pues no es muy difícil saber que Naruto convenció a Hinata de que fueran a comer ahí

-Naruto-kun que gusto verte- saludo amablemente Ayame- y tu también Hinata, tenia tiempo que no te dabas una vuelta por aquí- sonrió dulcemente para después recordar algo importante- ahora que lo pienso hoy era su examen de graduación ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto bastante intrigada por la respuesta

-Muy bien- respondió Naruto señalando su nuevo protector, Hinata izo lo mismo de una manera más discreta que el rubio

-me alegro por ustedes- ahora comento Teuchi, el padre de Ayame- todo por eso hoy la casa invita- dijo alegremente

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!- exclamo el rubio bastante contento

-Gra…gracias- fue lo único que respondió la ojiperla

Y tan pronto como les trajeron sus platos de ramen ambos empezaron a comer con bastante ánimo mientras que Ayame solo veía con gracia como el rubio se atragantaba con un pedazo de puerco

El tiempo paso sin ningún contratiempo para desgracia del rubio, pues cada minuto que pasaba hacia que este se pusiera cada vez mas nervioso solo tratando de aplazar lo inevitable, si bien podía decidir no regresarle sus recuerdos y nadie aparte de el lo sabría lo que el realmente quería era regresárselos pero siempre le entraba la duda y el miedo pero finalmente se convenció de que eso era lo mejor, terminaron de comer y el rubio propuso que dieran una vuelta por el parque para que así acabaran con el día

-este a sido un excelente día ¿no lo crees Naruto-kun? Pregunto una alegre Hinata

-Hinata-chan ¿recuerdas cuando vino mi amiga de otra aldea?- pregunto el rubio cambiando drásticamente de tema

-Si… me acuerdo pero ¿a que viene eso ahora?- cuestiono sin entender las razones del rubio

-Nunca te preguntaste ¿de donde era? ¿o por que hablo de varias cosas extrañas?- volvió a preguntar el rubio- no se algo que te haya dejado en duda- continuo

-ahora que lo dices Naruto-kun siempre se me izo extraño las cosas que te dijo pero no quiero obligarte a que me lo digas-

-Hinata-chan confió en ti y por eso te voy a decir todo en lo que estoy metido- sonrió nostálgicamente al decir lo ultimo

-Naruto-kun…- dijo la ojiperla sorprendida- no se que cosas sean pero parecen peligrosas, aun…aun recuerdo que tu amiga menciono algo sobre…sobre guerra y que te habían emboscado y me da miedo pensar que…que algo te pueda pasar- dijo entre sollozos

Por su parte el rubio no podía estar más conmovido, pues sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse e izo casi todo lo posible para tratar de no llorar, en cambio a eso le dio un fuerte abrazo tratando de desahogar todas las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo

-De todas formas puedes estar tranquila Hinata-chan- rompió el abrazo y le dedico una sonrisa- haber por donde empiezo

-Naruto-kun, no quiero que me cuentes si tu no quieres, con que me digas que vas a estar bien con eso me conformo-

-Ese es el punto Hina-chan, quiero que sepas todo lo que esta pasando, además aunque no lo creas tu también tienes mucho que ver- dijo al tiempo que comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, luego poner su palma en su frente comenzar a juntar una fuerte cantidad de chacra tan fuerte que cualquier persona que lo sintiera se daría cuenta de que no es de algún humano

Por obvias razones Hinata estaba asustada pero prefería confiar en el ojiazul por lo cual no izo nada mas que permanecer tal y como estaba, de repente Hinata empezó a sentir un muy pero muy fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevo las manos a la cabeza en un intento por contener ese dolor, pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerse de rodillas y cerrar los ojos por la misma causa del dolor

Era bastante extraño debía admitir, pues a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes que las veía como si estuvieran pasando en ese mismo instante y aunque si bien unas eran momentos felices la mayoría no lo eran… realmente no lo eran

-¡Hinata-chan!- grito asustado el rubio al ver como caía inconsciente al suelo

-¡mierda!- exclamo al momento que se mordía el labio pues no espero que esto pasara, se acerco a ella y reviso que no tuviera nada malo, si bien no era un ninja medico conocía lo básico

Finalmente lo único que izo fue rápidamente cargarla sobre sus brazos y de inmediato fue de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga y tan pronto y como llego le llevo a su cuarto, la recostó delicadamente sobre su cama y se puso a mirarla con una cara de angustia como si de eso dependiera su vida, finalmente soltó un gran suspiro

-Bueno al parecer no tiene nada grave- comento al aire bastante aliviado

**¿Y tu desde cuando eres medico?**- preguntaron con cierta burla- **ella puede estar muriéndose y tu ni en cuenta**

-¡Cállate!- se escucho muy molesto- ahorita no estoy de humor para tus bromas

**Valla pero mira quien esta enojado, a pesar de todo sigues siendo un completo idiota**

No hubo respuesta pero ambos interpretaron ese silencio como "Continua"

**Usaste mi chakra para realizar tu técnica, después de todo lo que a pasado dime… ¿que crees que pase si alguna otra persona aparte de ti entra en contacto con mi chakra?**- hubo otro silencio bien interpretado- **su cuerpo lo rechaza inmediatamente, no pueden soportar una energía tan poderosa como la mía**- dijo con cierto toque de orgullo- **y mucho menos una mocosa **

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?-

**Yo no hice nada- dijo en tono burlón **

-entonces dime que puedo hacer para ayudarla-

**No puedes hacer nada, solo espera a que mi chakra salga de su cuerpo y esperar que no haya efectos secundarios jajajaja**

-tsk…- fue lo único que se escucho

* * *

_pues gracias por ser pacientes y esperar a qe mi brazo se compusiera (:_

espero qe les haya gusthado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente

saludoz a todos y no olviden comentar! =D


	8. Equipo 7

_Hola! yo de nuevo aqui! antes que nda disculpenme por la demora de un año, pero se me junto todo escuela, trabajo, tarea, ahueva, falata de imaginacion etc... pero como ya habia dicho no pienso avandonar ninguna historia! _

_Los dejo de aburrir, nos leemos abajo_

* * *

Las cosas salieron bastante bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba cierto rubio, si bien Hinata estuvo inconsciente por un par de horas cuando despertó había asimilado bien todos los recuerdos y fuera de tomar a mal todo lo que paso lo tomo de la mejor manera dándole gracias al Uzumaki por haber confiado en ella

Después de un gran abrazo que se brindaron estos dos que ciertamente duro bastante ambos bastantes contentos fueron a pasear por la aldea a pesar de que ya pasaba de la media noche

-¿Realmente paso todo eso?- pregunto la ojiperla con cierto toque de nostalgia en su dulce voz

-Si- contesto su acompañante- eso y muchas cosas más- la tristeza en su voz era bastante fuerte que Hinata no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas, abrazo al rubio, en un intento por reconfortarse y reconfortarlo

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, estamos aquí, los dos, con la oportunidad de cambiar todo eso y sé que lo vamos a lograr… ¿está bien?- el rubio no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse aún más fuerte a la Hyuuga y sin notarlo una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla… ella, le había devuelto la esperanza, todos sus deseos de venganza podían irse a la basura si ella estaba a su lado y eso era lo único que realmente deseaba

-Gracias- respondió en un susurro casi inaudible

El siguiente día llego y era un día excelente ¿Saben por qué? Pues simplemente porque había nuevas esperanzas en el corazón de cierto rubio… esperanzas no solo para el sino para todo el mundo ninja

Naruto se despertó gracias a un rayo de luz que atravesaba la ventana y le caía directo en los ojos, se levantó perezosamente… volteo a ver su reloj y valla sorpresa justo a tiempo como siempre, se preparó para ir a bañarse no sin antes es bosar una diminuta sonrisa el recordar su platica que ayer

-Hina-chan- dijo al recordarlo, ahora con sus ganas de vivir al máximo fue a apurarse para prepararse para el día que se venia

El desayuno no pasó nada más que una comida deliciosa en un completo y acogedor silencio lo único extraño que pudieron notar tanto Hiashi como Hanabi es que el rubio y la peli azul tenían una súper sonrisa de oreja a oreja como rara vez los habían visto… pero no le tomaron importancia pues pensaron que se debía a que hoy les asignaban sus equipos

Al terminar su desayuno ambos fueron a la academia con bastante ánimo, llegaron y después de saludar a sus amigos fueron a sus respectivos lugares a esperar las indicaciones de su sensei que no tardó mucho en llegar

-Buenos días a todos- Saludo Iruka- espero que estén listos… comencemos…-

Y así empezaron a dar los equipos, hasta que llegaron a los más esperados…

-El Equipo 7 está conformado por Uzumaki Naruto- de inmediato todas sus compañeras que ya habían sido elegidas en un equipo suspiraron resignadas- Uchiha Sasuke- al momento todos se callaron, pues solo el tercer miembro del equipo definiría si los dos antes mencionados se terminarían matando- y Yamanaka Ino- bueno una mujer en el grupo para calmar las tenciones tal vez no fue tan mala idea

-¡Siiiiiii!- grito con todo lo que podía la rubia

Absolutamente todas se le quedaron viendo con envidia pues había quedado con los dos chicos más populares de toda la academia

-Equipo 8 está conformado por, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Haruno Sakura- La única mujer del grupo suspiro decepcionada, la invadieron los celos por la suerte de su rubia amiga

-Bien ahora tendremos un breve descanso de treinta minutos para que conozcan mejor a sus nuevos compañeros y al terminar serán presentados con sus sensei a cargo- todos hicieron caso a las indicaciones de Iruka sin decir nada mas

Todos salieron sin embargo dos de ellos no precisamente con sus nuevos compañeros… tanto el rubio como la ojiperla de inmediato fueron a encontrarse el uno al otro preocupados por este pequeño pero peligroso cambio de equipos

-Naruto-kun- llamo la ojiperla al rubio con preocupación que se reflejaba a través de sus perlados ojos

-¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!- espeto molesto hacia la nada- ¡Esto va a cambiarlo todo!- grito mientras golpeaba la pared y causaba un agujero en la misma, Hinata simplemente vio con impotencia como el animo del rubio cambiaba tan repentinamente… Totalmente opuesto a como esta en la mañana. Naruto saco su mano de la pared para luego recargarse sobre la misma y suspirar bastante hondo lo que al parecer lo calmo

-¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto de nuevo la Hyuuga

-Lo siento Hinata-chan pero aunque no lo parezca es bastante serio-

-Lo se, toda la historia del equipo 7 va a cambiar, hasta puede que Sasuke-kun…- Naruto frunció el ceño molesto

-Esto es malo-

-Tal vez no tanto, piénsalo Naruto-kun podría ser un nuevo inicio para todos- Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño ahora mas molesto

-ya es hora de que vallamos con nuestros equipos… suerte- y sin mas desapareció en un destello de luz

Hinata suspiro decepcionada, era un cambio muy pero muy duro para el rubio y ella no había sabido apoyarlo pues al parecer se molesto al escuchar su comentario pero aunque a su amado ojiazul le costara aceptarlo tal vez no era tan malo que hubiera pasado pues de esta forma las cosas podrían no terminar tan mal

Iba caminaba sin rumbo fijo bastante preocupado, pensativo y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Demasiado frustrado, cinco años planeados se habían ido a la mierda en menos de un minuto, su mente no dejaba de trabajar, estaba imaginando las miles de posibilidades que se darían a partir de este punto, y la mayoría no le agradaban en lo absoluto

-Naruto-kun- escucho una energética voz y luego sintió como alguien rodeaba su cuello desde su espalda

-Ino… no es buen momento- corto sin muchos ánimos

-De seguro te perdiste ¿no es así?- pregunto de la misma manera que antes- No te preocupes… eh venido a rescatarte- termino con una gran sonrisa

Fastidiosa era la palabra exacta que el Uzumaki tenia en mente pera ella sin embargo incluso con esos pensamientos no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias pero estoy bien-

-¿Estas bien? Yo diría que bien perdido, Kakashi-sensei me envió a buscarte de por si el sensei llego tarde y luego tu no te apareces-

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- pensó accidentalmente en voz alta, el menos su sensei seguía siendo el mismo cosa que lo reconforto

-Cierto que aun no lo as visto- respondió la rubia- veras es nuestro nuevo sensei y parece ser muy fuerte aunque creo que el libro que lee no es muy decente- el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar las sospechas de su nueva compañera de equipo

-ok, perdón por la tardanza pero tenia unas cosas que hacer… como sea vamos- y dicho y echo ambos rubios emprendieron camino al campo de entrenamiento asignado y a lo lejos cierta Hyuuga suspiraba resignada, había visto todo a través de su Byakugan y de cierta forma no la alegraba mucho

-así que tu eres Naruto- comento el hijo del colmillo blanco mientras examinaba al rubio de pies a cabeza- como sea- cambio de tema- ya saben como va esto, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y soy su sensei a cargo, díganme sus nombres, cosas que les gustan, las que no, sus sueños, anhelos y eso… haber primero la única mujer del equipo

-¿yo? Hehe bueno haber… mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, lo que me gusta… creo que casi todo en especial las flores como trabajo en la florería de mi familia creo que les eh agarrado mucho cariño, cosas que no me gustan… pues no me gustaría engordar- esto ultimo lo dijo con una cara de pánico bastante marcada- mi sueño es encontrar a mi príncipe azul que se preocupe por mi, que sea fuerte, que siempre este cuando lo necesite, que…

-ok suficiente- la interrumpió el peligris, Ino izo una cara de disgusto a la cual ninguno presto atención- siguiente ¿Qué tal tú?- dijo señalando al rubio

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, odio a los traidores, mis sueños… bueno mis sueños en si se fueron a la mierda pero ahorita estoy planteándome unos nuevos- era muy extraño ver hablar a un mocoso de esa manera de cierta forma madura, como si estuviera dando el clima… realmente fue algo que dejo desconcertado incluso al ninja que copia que al parecer despertó su curiosidad

-Más especifico- agrego su sensei interesado- los nuevos sueños que tengas en mente ahora-

-son varios…-

-tenemos tiempo-

-demostrar la inocencia de un amigo y reincorporarlo a la aldea, evitar que el malo destruya el mundo, vengarme de los traidores y creo que esos serian mis principales objetivos, al menos por ahora- definitivamente esos no eran los sueños de alguien normal, incluso el Uchiha se quedo sorprendido pues pensó que empezaría con las tonterías de ser Hokage o cosas por el estilo, la Yamanaka estaba igualmente sorprendida pues a pesar de no explicarse a gran escala dejaba muy a la vista que eran cosas muy complicadas y por ultimo Kakashi analizaba a una velocidad increíble lo recién dicho por su alumno "inocencia de un amigo, el malo destruirá al mundo, traidores" esas frases no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, sin duda tendría que hablar luego con el

-Que bien- dijo tratando de parecer indiferente- el ultimo

-Mi nombre Uchiha Sasuke, no me gustan muchas cosas y me desagradan bastantes… yo tengo una ambición que are realidad y es matar a cierta persona y are lo necesario para conseguirlo-

-Valla que buen equipo tengo- comento el peligris irónicamente pero ciertamente sus objetivos aunque a su parecer eran retorcidos e inmaduros eran bastante interesantes, por otro lado la rubia miraba a sus compañeros como si no los conociera pues realmente nunca había visto esa faceta de aquellos dos

-Ahora que ya nos conocemos iré a lo siguiente, voy a hacerles un examen para ver si pueden llegar ah convertirse en genin-

-¿Qué? ¡Si se supone que ya pasamos ese examen!- reclamo la rubia

-lo siento pero eso solo era una prueba para ver si podían presentar este examen- rápidamente analizo la mirada de sus estudiantes, el Uchiha sorprendido pero analizando la situación tranquilamente, Ino sorprendida sin ocultar su enojo y su preocupación y Naruto… realmente era extraño, pareciera que estaba pensando en otra cosa sin importarle que podría volver a la academia… o podría ser ¿Qué ya lo sabia? Eso no era posible… como sea aun sin inmutarse el peliblanco continuo- Tengo estos dos cascabeles, su misión es quitármelos antes de que termine el tiempo, quienes lo consigan serán promovidos a genin y los que no regresaran a la academia- De nuevo analizo los rostros de sus alumnos, de la misma manera la Yamanaka pareciera que estallaría del enojo en cualquier momento, el Uchiha pudo apreciar claramente como empezaba a presionarse pero el Uzumaki seguía igual sin importarle como si ya esperara eso…

-¡Pero eso no es justo, debería de haber tres cascabeles, así nos obliga a pelear entre nosotros! ¡ese es un truco muy bajo!- reclamo la única mujer presente

-En el mundo ninja solo los fuertes sobreviven- respondió secamente su sensei- ahora ¡comiencen!- de inmediato tanto el Uchiha como Ino desaparecieron del lugar dejando solos al ninja que copia y al rubio- pero que tenemos aquí- dijo con gracia el peligris, luego de su armamento ninja saco su clásico y libro y se puso a leer- cuando quieras

-Deberías de guardar ese libro sensei- dijo retadoramente- parece que es la edición especial autografiada y no me are responsable si le pasa algo

-Tranquilo- respondió confiado- no le pasara nada pero gracias por preocuparte

-Te lo advertí-

Ni siquiera el sabe como paso, pero de un momento a otro una patada en la boca del estomago lo lanzo contra un árbol, apenas tubo tiempo de reincorporarse cuando callo para evitar unas shuriken, salto en el aire y lo siguieron otras dosis de shuriken, con un kunai trato de desviarlos pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su arma fue cortada como si de una hoja de papel se tratase

-Chakra de viento ¿Pero como?-

No tuvo mucho para pensar pues izo unas maniobras imposibles en el aire para esquivarlas y aun así una pareció hacerle una herida en el hombro

-Creo que me pondré serio- dijo mientras caía al suelo, rápidamente identifico al rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa retadora, se lanzo contra su alumno y empezaron una pelea de un extraordinario nivel de taijutsu, al final Kakashi agarro a Naruto con un tan conocido loto invertido dejando un gran cráter en el suelo con el rubio impactado en el centro

-Eres bueno pero no lo suficiente- le dijo al malherido Naruto que se encontraba casi inconsciente en medio de cráter- aunque debo admitir que fue impresionante como sea, ¡uno fuera!- grito con el objetivo de que tanto Sasuke como Ino vieran el resultado de la pelea y se percataran de que solos no podrían conseguirlo- ¿!Que demonios?!- se sorprendió al ver como el Naruto que acababa de vencer desaparecía en una nube de humo- Clon de sombras- dijo con una sonrisa- puede que incluso tenga que usarlo

**Tu clon fue vencido, que patético**- dijo con burla

-Ese era el plan- respondió sin mas- creí que seria divertido derrotarlo pero ni siquiera a descubierto su ojo del sharingan, además el objetivo son los cascabeles ¿No? Pues misión cumplida- de su bolsa saco un par de cascabeles

**Puedes presionarlo hasta que se vea obligado a usar su sharingan ¿A que seria divertido ver la reacción del Uchiha? jaja-**

-No es una mala idea pero no, pondría en alerta a todos si le hago frente al gran hijo del colmillo blanco

**En eso tienes razón, pero da lo mismo solo quieres dejarle en claro que eres fuerte ¿no? Nada como patearle el trasero**

-Quien te viera Kyuubi-san, ahora pareces tu el niño impulsivo- se burlo

**Cierra la boca mocoso, tu maldito sello me mantuvo dormido por casi dos años ¡quiero pelear! ¡Quiero matar!**

-pronto Kyuubi-san… pronto-

-Naruto-kun- escucho en un susurro sacándolo de su platica con su prisionero- Naruto-kun por aquí- alzo la mirada y vio que unas 7 ramas mas arriba de el árbol en el que se encontraba estaba Ino escondida entre las hojas, rápidamente se posiciono hábilmente al lado de ella- fue increíble como peleaste con Kakashi-sensei- lo alabo la rubia- pero aun así no pudiste vencerlo y tuviste que sustituirte con un clon- suspiro derrotada- si ni siquiera tu fuiste capaz de tocarlo creo que mis posibilidades están por los suelos- soltó al aire deprimida

-No podremos tocarlo si no trabajamos en equipo-

-Hacer equipo contigo- dijo emocionada- ¡me agrada!- Naruto sonrió en señal de burla

-¿No crees que te estas olvidando de alguien?-

-¿Sasuke-kun?... pero pensé que no te llevabas bien con el-

-Hacer equipo con el me enferma pero es lo que quiere el sensei-

-Dudo mucho que sea lo que quiere, después de todo al conseguir los cascabeles tendremos que pelear entre nosotros por ellos- comento con una voz apagada

-Lo que quiere es que pongamos a un lado nuestros intereses personales y nos enfoquemos en el trabajo en equipo- respondió sabiamente, su compañera lo miro con cara de asombro

-No…no había pensado en eso- respondió aun meditando lo dicho- ¿Entonces cual es el plan?- pregunto bastante animada

-sencillo, prepara trampas en todos lados y tenlas listas, cuando Sasuke lo encare tu lo apoyaras con las trampas y en ataque a distancia-

-¿y tu?- pregunto desconfiada- ¿no querrás que nosotros dos ágamos todo el trabajo o si?

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa- como acabas de ver Sasuke y tú no van a ser suficientes como para robarle los cascabeles, yo me encargare de lo demás- le regalo una sonrisa y la rubia acepto sin más

-Entonces a hacer mi parte- seguido de esto Ino se alejó silenciosamente de ahí y como se lo había dicho el Uzumaki comenzó a poner trampas por todos lados

Kakashi por otro lado estaba aburrido, si bien el primer combate con su rubio alumno había despertado sus ganas de pelear ya habían pasado al menos unos veinte minutos en los que no se había concentrado en su lectura por estar al pendiente de cualquier ataque, pero no sucedía nada cosa que lo estaba cansando, suspiro decepcionado, luego pensó en que ya podría regresar a su lectura pero apenas y comenzaba a buscar la pagina en la que se había quedado varios kunai salieron en su contra, este por reciente experiencia se izo a un lado en vez de detenerlos aunque al parecer se preocupo mucho pues vio como se clavaban en un árbol que estaba atrás pero para su ojo entrenado pudo ver que su objetivo no era el dañarlo sino activar unas trampas cortando unas diminutas cuerdas, de la nada un tronco gigante fue lanzado hacia su posición, lo evadió saltando en el aire pero al hacerlo una bola de fuego lo siguió agarrándolo desprevenido

-Se supone que a esta edad no deberían de ser capaces de hacer esto- una rápida secuencia de sellos y lanzo un chorro de agua que paro el anterior ataque, estaba bastante satisfecho pues esto demostraba que sus alumnos tenían buen nivel, ahora solo esperaba que trabajaran en equipo pues si no de nada les serviría su fuerza

Por andar pensando en eso no se percato cuando el Uchiha salió disparado contra el, era hábil pensó, pero no al nivel de Naruto por lo cual esto le resultaba bastante sencillo… después de evitar unos tantos ataques golpeo al Uchiha mandándolo a volar, quiso continuar así que dio un gran salto para seguir atacándolo pero no espero que aproximadamente ocho shurikens le cortaran el paso, retrocedió mientras veía como el Uchiha caía al suelo, volvió a correr hacia el con intenciones de golpearlo pero unas explosiones frente a él lo hicieron retroceder

-No me di cuenta de estas trampas- dijo examinando el suelo que recientemente acababa de explotar- valla…valla su objetivo no era dañarme, si no darle tiempo a Sasuke de reincorporarse- dijo bastante satisfecho

Y así continúo esto por un rato, Sasuke atacando al peligris con Ino cubriéndolo desde la retaguardia, si bien al principio eran trampas al parecer se le acabaron y tuvo que salir ella misma a cubrir al Uchiha

¿Dónde estará Naruto? Era la pregunta que se hacían tanto Ino como su sensei y sin cosas nuevas que contar continuaron haciendo lo mismo por un rato mas hasta que de la nada a una velocidad increíble una patada mando volando al Uchiha varios metros atrás, su sensei se sorprendió pues estar pelando con el a unos escasos diez centímetros y que de repente saliera volando era algo como decirlo… inusual

-Ya era hora de que salieras Naruto-kun pero… no veo el por que golpear a Sasuke-kun-

-¡¿Que te pasa idiota?!- todos voltearon a verlo y pobre valla que estaba en muy mal estado y eso se reflejaba principalmente en su dificultad para respirar si bien el rubio tubo que ver la mayoría era obra de su sensei

-lo siento calcule mal mi trayectoria- respondió retadoramente

-¡Serás!- grito con odio puro

-Vamos no te pongas así ¿Todo era parte del plan no? Golpearte para distraerlo y no se diera cuenta cuando Ino robara los cascabeles

-¡¿Qué plan ni que nada?!- volvió a reclamar

-¿eh?- tenía que admitirlo, era algo realmente extraño, hace un segundo podría jurar que tenia un kunai en la mano que estaba apunto de lanzar antes de que Naruto apareciera pero ahora en su mano tenia ni mas ni menos los cascabeles

-¿Pero que?- el peligris de inmediato reviso su cintura a donde deberían de estar amarrados los cascabeles pero ya no estaban, rápido volteo a ver a sus alumnos y vio que los cascabeles estaban en posesión de Ino- Ni siquiera me percate en que momento los tomo-

-Un perfecto trabajo en equipo- dijo alegremente el rubio- No llores Sasuke tantos golpes que tuviste que aguantar no fueron en vano- comenzó a reírse

-¡tu!- como pudo saco los pocos kunais que le quedaban y los lanzo directamente a la cara del Uzumaki, como ya se lo esperaba los esquivo con suma facilidad moviendo su rostro a un lado. Odio el día, no solo estaba golpeado y cansado si no que ni siquiera podía gritarle algo a su compañero pues realmente le costaba respirar

-¡Lo conseguimos!- festejo la rubia sin importarle que los cascabeles aparecieran de la nada en su mano- pero Sasuke-kun creo que esta grave deberíamos llevarlo al hospital- propuso la rubia bastante preocupada

-No…no te preocupes por mi- articulo Sasuke molesto- estoy bien- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su posición

-Saben… me han asignado seis equipos sin contarlos a ustedes y ustedes son los primeros que se gana el derecho de aprobar- sonrió bastante contento- aunque su plan fue un tanto extraño- el rubio soltó una pequeña risa y el Uchiha estaba apunto de estallar de ira- tuvieron en mente lo primordial que era el trabajo en equipo ¿Ya lo saben no? En el mundo ninja los que rompen las reglas son llamados basura… pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son incluso peor que eso- suspiro nostálgicamente- y dejando a un lado el trabajo en equipo tienen un muy buen nivel, Sasuke me atacaste seis veces con técnicas de fuego sin contar las trampas y el taijutsu, cualquier shinobi de tu edad se quedaría tirado sin chakra apenas al segundo jutsu- el Uchiha sonrió arrogantemente- Naruto tu taijutsu es muy bueno y ni siquiera note cuando hiciste ese clon y mucho menos cuando te sustituiste por el- el rubio esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- en cuento a ti Ino si no fuera por ti y la cobertura que brindaste Sasuke no hubiera durado mas de dos minutos- la rubia sonrió satisfecha mientras que el Uchiha soltaba un bufido de inconformidad- además de que al mantenerte siempre a distancia nunca se me paso por la mente que tu robarías los cascabeles… por cierto que buena velocidad tienes ni cuenta me di- la rubia sonrió nerviosa, tal vez no era buena idea decir que los cascabeles aparecieron solos- Bueno a partir de mañana el equipo 7 empieza a hacer misiones- grito al aire con orgullo- por ahora siendo el primer equipo que apruebo ¿que les parece si los invito a comer para celebrar?-

-Es lo mínimo que debería de hacer- exclamo la rubia bastante contenta

-Bueno ¿a donde quieren ir?- pregunto su sensei caminando de vuelta la aldea seguido de sus alumnos

-No se… Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun ¿A dónde quieren ir?-

-me da igual- respondió el Uchiha

-Donde sea esta bien- respondió su otro compañero

-Entonces creo que yo decido- hablo su sensei- conozco un buen lugar, síganme- sin mas que decir el trayecto permaneció en silencio mientras seguían a su sensei, después de unos minutos caminando entraron a un lugar muy conocido por los tres siendo el lugar favorito de cierto Akimichi por lo que no fue una gran sorpresa encontrárselo ahí junto con su nuevo equipo

-Kakashi por aquí- lo llamo su amigo- o valla así que ese es tu equipo, deben de ser muy buenos como para que no los hayas botado como a todos los demás-

-Si son excelentes alumnos ¿Qué tal los tuyos?- Azuma soltó el humo del cigarro que estaba reteniendo y después respondió- No me quejo, tengo un vago, una alumna de pelo rosado y un gor…- de inmediato fue silenciado por su alumno

-¿eh?- pregunto el Akimichi

-Na…nada, Azuma decía que eres un gor… gor…gor…-medito pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra palabra que empezara con gor- que hoy puedes comer todo lo que quieras-

-¡¿Enserio Azuma-sensei!? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tráigame otras cinco ordenes de costillas!- todo el equipo 7 estaba ajeno a la situación

-Como sea- luego Kakashi tomo lugar en la misma mesa que el equipo 8 y sus alumnos lo imitaron

-Sakura, así que ustedes también pasaron el examen-

-am… pues si, todos lo pasamos ¿no? Incluso Iruka-sensei dijo que nadie había reprobado-

-¿¡A ustedes su sensei no les izo otro examen?!- exclamo de nueva cuenta

-pues no, nada mas nos dijo que íbamos a entrenar mucho y blablablabla cosas problemáticas- respondió el Nara- pero ahora que lo dices… Sasuke esta echo polvo ¿Paso algo?-

-hmp-

-Kakashi… sigues siendo tan cruel como siempre- lo miro con gracia- ¿La prueba de los cascabeles?- el peligris asintió tranquilamente mientras tomaba un par de costillas y las ponía en su plato

-¡Sensei! ¡Esas eran mis costillas!- reclamo Chouji difiriendo entre molesto y triste

-Tranquilo Chouji ¿Ya escuchaste a Azuma no? Puedes pedir todo lo que quieras- le sonrió haciendo que al Akimichi le brillaran los ojos

-Oye Kakashi- se quejo su amigo

-¡Si! ¡Otras diez ordenes por aquí!- exclamo el de huesos anchos (gordo xD)

Y así todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente, entre platicas, comentarios y una que otra broma se volvió un lugar bastante ameno incluso para el Uchiha y el Uzumaki que aunque el primero tratara de aparentar indiferencia y el segundo estaba con dos personas que odiaba, debían admitirlo era un buen ambiente y disfrutaron el momento

El tiempo paso volando entre tanta platica y se izo algo tarde haciendo que los gennins tuvieran que retirarse no sin antes sus respectivos sensei les dieran las ordenes para el día siguiente para así finalmente dejar solos a los dos Jounnin

-Valla, después de todo nos tocaron unos alumnos muy interesantes- comento Kakashi mientras estiraba los brazos

-Y que lo digas, pero se me hace algo extraño-

-¿El que?-

-Se supone que los Akimichi, los Nara y los Yamanaka siempre han hecho equipo ¿en que habrán estado pensando esta vez?-

-Que va, no te mates pensando en eso ¿ya lo sabes no? Antes de hacer los equipos siempre se comenta con los padres además de que no se toman por hechos hasta que todos los aprueben, Inochi, Shikaku y Choza deben de saber lo que hacen-

-Bueno, si pudiera meter a mi hija con los dos mejores de la generación y como sensei el ninja que copia- sonrió- Creo que no hay mucho que pensar –

Su amigo sonrió por el cumplido- Bueno se me hace tarde me voy- Kakashi se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la salida- deje lo de mis alumnos en la mesa- y sin mas se perdió de vista

Azuma suspiro bastante cansado, Kakashi tenía razón… no tenia que darle vueltas al asunto

Miro a la ventana, la aldea realmente se veía hermosa al anochecer -Aquí esta su cuenta- le extendió un recibo la camarera. De alguna manera se lo esperaba, miro el dinero que su amigo había dejado en la mesa y no pudo reprimir un tic en el ojo, no era ni siquiera la decima parte de lo que tenia que pagar

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga

-Así que Kakashi-san es tu sensei- comento al aire- sumando que tu compañero es el chico Uchiha… realmente un equipo invencible

-si, supongo- respondió sin muchos ánimos

-En cuanto a ti Hinata ya sabrás que tu equipo fue formado pensando en grupo de reconocimiento y búsqueda-

-Si padre- se limito a contestar

-Un Aburame y un Inuzuka, realmente pensaron los equipos esta vez- comento satisfecho- Y Kurenai-san como sensei aunque sus habilidades también se acoplan bien con las de ustedes no tiene mucho que se convirtió en Jounnin- dijo pensativo

Eso era extraño, las cenas por lo general permanecían en silencio pero esta vez Hiashi tenía mucho de que hablar pues ya llevaba mas de media hora sin callarse

-Gracias por la comida- Naruto se levanto de la mesa y se retiro

-Gra…gracias por la comida- lo imito Hinata, quería hablar con el ya que no había tenido oportunidad en todo el día y que incluso ahora siguiera de mal humor la preocupaba de sobre manera

-Nee-san- la llamo su hermana haciendo que se detuviera- me prometiste que hoy entrenaríamos después de la cena ¿vamos?- pregunto alegremente ajena a la situación

-este… claro- se forzó a sonreír

-Gracias por la comida- y sin mas la pequeña Hyuuga se levanto de la mesa y fue con su hermana al dojo de la mansión

Por otro lado el rubio cuando se perdió de la vista de todos salió por la ventana ¿A dónde? Pues a los rostros Hokage, como ya era costumbre para el, llego, se sentó sobre la cabeza del 4to y se puso a meditar tratando de tranquilizarse

**¿Qué te trae por aquí mocoso?**-

-Nada en especial, solamente no me sentía cómodo en la mansión-

**¿No te sentías cómodo? Es raro escucharte decir eso tomando en cuenta que llevas viviendo dos años ahí-**

-Necesito pensar- respondió secamente- aunque odie admitirlo actué sin pensarlo- izo una mueca de disgusto- pensé que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer solo me afectaría a mi y si llegaba a afectar a los demás serian cosas mínimas- suspiro resignado- y ahora acabo de cambiar toda la maldita historia, acabo de deshacer el trio InoShikaCho y acabo de mandar a la mierda todo lo que tenia planeado-

**Oh así que era eso**- soltó una pequeña carcajada-** darte cuenta no va a cambiar nada**- hubo un pequeño silencio- **Aunque piénsalo bien si hubieras estado en un equipo con el Uchiha y la chica de pelo rosa ¿Cuánto crees que hubieras aguantado?-**

Naruto se puso a pensar en eso, en cierto modo tenia razón

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero ahora nos es imposible saber que va a pasar, estaremos igual que antes- respondió sin ánimos- si tan solo no hubiera actuado tan irresponsable

**Me vas a hacer llorar mocoso**- se burlo el Kyuubi-** se ve que a pesar de todo sigues siendo un idiota, las cosas iban a cambiar hicieras algo o no**

-Explícate-

**La humana de Akatsuki ¿También regreso no? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella esperara que todo siga su curso?**

-Konan… no… no había pensado en eso- aunque odiara admitirlo ese zorro siempre tenia razón

**No creas que todo lo que haces solo te afectara a ti, ni que lo que hagan los demás no te va a afectar**- se escucho un suspiro resignado-** Aunque que mas puedo esperar de unos patéticos humanos**

-Vamos, no me culpes- sonrió de manera sincera por primera vez en el día- tu las dicho… soy un simple humano- comento con amargura

**Yo dije patético no simple**

-Lo que sea-

**Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacer** **como que no lo notas?**

-No tengo ganas de hablar y mucho menos si es con el- pensó un poco- si el no sale yo seguiré como que no lo eh notado y me ahorrare muchos problemas-

**Muy tarde**- de nueva cuenta el zorro tenia razón, pues claramente sintió como se acercaba

* * *

_Gracias por leer, les aviso que ya retomo la historia de nuevo, osea que estare actualizando perdiodicamente de nuevo, no se cuanto me tarde pero les aseguro que no pasara de un mes_

_Se que no voy a tener tantos leectores como al principio pero me gustaria recuperarlos poco a poco, asi que si eres alguien que a estado esperando la actualizacion desde hace un año de verdad lo siento u.u porfa deja un review diciendome que te parecio :D _

_Igual si eres alguien que se metio aqui por accidente comenta :DD_

_Como deje de estar escribiendo por casi un año pues perdi un poco el estilo y puedo que la personalidad de los personajes o cosas asi sean diferentes, azi que diganme que opinan etc... review o inbox con criticas y opiniones seran bien resividas :) nos leemos en dos o tres semanas :D_


	9. ¿Aliado?

_o0la yo aqi de nuevo les traigo la conti, espero les guste y ps... me dicen que les parecio :)_

* * *

-No es muy común encontrar a alguien por aquí- comento mientras caminaba hacia el- en especial por ser un lugar difícil de alcanzar y mas para un simple genin

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo, no creo que sea un lugar fácil de alcanzar, menos para un anciano que usa bastón y no tiene un ojo-

-Parece que estas nuevas generaciones van perdiendo el significado de la palabra respeto-

-No se preocupe, tengo muy en claro su significado… así como las personas que se lo merecen y las que no-

-Es extraño escuchar eso, en especial de alguien con quien nunca e tenido la oportunidad de conversar, hasta ahora claro esta…- observo que el rubio no se molestaba por voltear para averiguar quien era- no creo que sea casualidad que nos encontráramos

-Ni yo, supongo que la media hora que lleva espiándome ayudaron mucho a crear la casualidad- comento con sarcasmo

-Así que te diste cuenta- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- considerando que desaparecí mi chakra y no ice ni el mas mínimo ruido- miro con interés al rubio que parecía no inmutarse por lo que decía- pude haber engañado incluso a un Anbu pero no logre engañar a un genin

-Que cosas- comento hacia la nada

-Te eh estado vigilando por un largo tiempo pero como parece eso ya lo sabias- seguía mirando al rubio como si fuera lo mas fascinante del mundo

-Supongo que si- respondió sereno- deberías de pensar muy seriamente en conseguir mejores subordinados- el pelinegro alzo la ceja en señal de duda- tus hombres llevan siguiéndome bastante tiempo y debo admitir que lo hicieron bastante bien… hasta hoy-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Kakashi, el ninja que ah copiado mas de mil jutsus, héroe en la 3ra guerra ninja, hijo del colmillo blanco y único poseedor del sharingan fuera de los Uchiha- sonrió burlonamente- y tus hombres no se molestaron en tomar sus precauciones- soltó una pequeña risa- ni un minuto paso para que se diera cuenta de que nos estaban vigilando como consecuente le va a preguntar al Hokage si no es que ya lo izo… si él fue el que los mando- tomo un poco de aire y continuo- luego el abuelo responderá que no y tomara cartas en el asunto y no me cuesta mucho pensar en quien va ser la primera persona a la que va a señalar-

-oh gracias por el aviso… supongo que tendré que castigar a mis hombres por cometer tan grave error-

-No es como si me importara-

-Por lo que me acabas de decir estoy pensando seriamente en matarlos ¿de verdad no te importa? Después de todo tu eres responsable de cierta manera

-No es que alguien los valla a extrañar ¿o si?-

-en eso tienes razón-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos eternos cinco minutos, tal y como estaban hace unos momentos, Naruto sentado en el borde sin molestarse en voltear y Danzou mirándolo, analizándolo, cerciorándose de que no se le escapara ni un detalle

De repente el rubio se puso de pie y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí cruzaron las miradas, algo digno de admirarse

-Comienza a hacer frio así que me voy y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo a su edad hay que cuidarse aun más- comenzó a caminar

-Viendo que sabes muchas cosas antes de que te vallas quiero preguntarte algo –

-¿El que?-

-Orochimaru y yo hemos estado en contacto desde que abandono la aldea- vio el rostro del rubio y esbozo una diminuta sonrisa- me sorprende que te lo tomes con tanta calma- el rubio siguió tan inmutable como antes así que continuo- pero hace un par de meses que perdí contacto con el, incluso eh llegado a escuchar rumores de que fue acecinado

El rubio por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedo sin aire

-Al fin veo algo de humanidad en ti- y ciertamente ver como sus ojos se abrieron de repente era algo que no esperaba de alguien que se había mantenido tan tranquilo hasta ahora- Aunque bueno solo son rumores, no te podría decir si son ciertos o no, Akatsuki ¿As oído de ellos?

-Una organización criminal con Ninjas de clase "S" en el libro bingo cuyo objetivo es capturar a todos los bijuu, creo que Orochimaru fue miembro en algún momento- respondió recobrando la compostura

-Me ah llegado información de que se han estado movilizando mucho últimamente así como muchas sospechas de que están tras Orochimaru y obviamente tras de ti- se miraron nuevamente como dos grandes guerreros antes de pelear hasta que el rubio aparto la mirada -podemos ayudarnos, puedo darte protección contra Akatsuki, puedo dejar a tu disposición ninjas que fácilmente le harían frente a un Jounnin-

-¿A cambio de que?-

-De tu confianza-

-¿Mi confianza?- no pudo evitar reír- En cuanto proteger Konoha confió plenamente pero debes admitir que tus métodos son otro tema completamente distinto además de que dudo mucho que tus hombres puedan hacer algo contra un Akatsuki, súmale a eso que siempre van en parejas ni todos tus hombres juntos podrían hacer algo- Danzou lo miro con cierto desapruebo- Vamos no me mires así no dudo que sean fuertes pero lo sabes, Akatsuki esta a otro nivel- volteo a verlo pero su expresión seguía igual- aun así gracias por preocuparte pero se cuidarme solo

-No lo dudo- cerro su único ojo visible y después continuo- desde mañana notaras la diferencia- el rubio lo miro con duda- mañana serán otros los que te estarán vigilando, responden al nombre de Sena y Kohei respectivamente- miro como el rubio lo miraba con desconfianza- un equipo de dos que nunca me ah fallado una misión, son de mis subordinados mas fuertes y por qué no decirlo… de los mas humanos-

-¿A que quiere llegar?-

-A nada en especial- respondió con calma para después continuar- esos dos tendrán dos ordenes en mente, protegerte y acatar cualquier orden que les des-

-¿Qué paso con vigilarme?- pregunto con gracia

-No hace falta- respondió tranquilo- cuídalos bien-

-No se de que se trate todo esto pero no confió en ti- lo miro retadoramente

-Así esta bien- sonrió mientras le daba la espalda- me decepcionarías si lo hicieras- luego comenzó a caminar- nuestra platica termino

-Me hubiera gustado que durara mas- respondió el rubio

-A mi también-

-Naruto, Danzou, no se si preocuparme del hecho de que estén fuera a estas horas o del hecho de que estén juntos-

-Danzou solo me contaba un truco para ser popular entre las mujeres- contesto con burla

-Y parece que lo has aprendido muy bien niño, no tengo mas que enseñarte-

-Claro, lo pondré en práctica desde mañana-

Terminado esto ambos desaparecieron, Naruto en un resplandor amarillo y Danzou en un remolino de fuego, el Hokage le dio un sorbo a su pipa y regreso por donde había venido con cara de pocos amigos, esos dos se habían burlado de el

-Esos dos me la van a pagar- suspiro y luego sonrió para si mismo- Con que ser popular con las mujeres ¿eh?… ¡serán!-

Naruto regreso a la mansión Hyuuga y entro sigilosamente por la ventana de su cuarto, una infiltración perfecta pues a pesar de ser las dos de la mañana no izo ni el mas mínimo ruido, contento por su hazaña se recostó sobre su cama relajándose

Había tenido un extraño día se podría decir, cambiaron los equipos, se deshicieron sus planes, aunque odiara admitirlo se la paso bien junto al equipo 8, se fastidio por haber sido un idiota y había tenido una extraña platica con una de las personas mas impredecibles de todo el mundo ninja, sonrió para si mismo pues realmente había sido un buen día… un buen y extraño día

Por otro lado en una habitación no muy lejos de ahí cierta Hyuuga no podía dormir, su día había empezado bien, luego hubo un ligero cambio en cuanto a los equipos y desde ese momento su día se había ido a la basura, su rubio se había molestado por su culpa, paso toda la tarde sin verlo por estar en una tonta prueba de encontrar a su sensei y luego cuando por fin lo pudo ver su padre se puso hablar como rara vez lo hace, luego al ver que seguía de malas quiso tratar de volver a hablar con el pero tubo que entrenar con su hermana como lo había prometido para que finalmente cuando se desocupara y lo fuera a buscar no estuviera en su habitación, trato de encontrarlo rastreando su chakra pero para variar no había ni siquiera el menor rastro de él, entonces paso a usar su Byakugan y tampoco lo pudo encontrar, ni en la mansión, ni ah un kilometro a la redonda… entonces se puso a esperarlo… tres horas esperando en su habitación y nunca llego, rendida con el pensamiento de que no iba a volver regreso a su cuarto y ahí estaba, dándole vuelta una y otra vez a todo lo sucedido en el día hasta que no pudo mas, la venció el sueño y aunque callo en un sueño profundo no pudo descansar

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, se levanto y fue a lavarse la cara, tomo una toalla, se seco y luego se vio en el espejo… unas horribles ojeras adornaban sus perlados ojos señal de que no había descansado en absoluto… sin tomarle mucha importancia salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño de la mansión pues quería darse un largo pero largo baño haber si de esa forma podía descansar un poco

-Nee-san, luces terrible- le hablo su hermana que estaba saliendo del baño

-Ah… Hanabi- respondió sin muchos ánimos- no dormí bien… creo-

-Debe de ser por que entrenaste conmigo anoche ¿Ya soy mucho para ti?- pregunto con inocencia a lo cual Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír

-Es raro escuchar eso viniendo de alguien que no me pudo ni siquiera dar un golpe-

Hanabi le saco la lengua para luego continuar- El agua esta genial- cambio el tema de un momento o otro- yo que tu me daba un baño de dos horas- y sin mas empezó a caminar a lo que parecía su habitación

-Eso are-

Aunque hubiera querido quedarse en el baño las dos horas tenia que reunirse con su equipo así que no tubo de otra mas que tomar un baño rápido, salió y luego tomo camino a su cuarto para cambiarse, cuando estaba apunto de doblar al pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación escucho unas voces que venían del cuarto del rubio por lo tanto la curiosidad le gano y fue a asomarse

-Bueno por el momento confiare en ustedes- hablo el rubio, Hinata se acercó y se asomo por un pedazo de puerta que estaba entre abierto, veía la sombra de otras dos personas con la cabeza abajo como si estuvieran postrándose ante alguien, pero no alcanzaba a verlas

-Ya sabe nuestras ordenes Uzumaki-sama, daré mi vida por usted si es necesario- a Hinata la salto el corazón, pudo reconocer esa voz como la de una mujer eso sumándolo a lo que acababa de decir no le daba buena espina

-Así es- agrego una segunda voz que sonaba claramente masculina

-Por el momento preferiría que no me llamaran Uzumaki-sama-

-¿Entonces como deberíamos de llamarlo?-

-Por mi nombre estaría bien-

-Entendido Naruto-sama- el mencionado suspiro resignado

-Como sea Sena, te lo encargo-

-Hai- respondió la mujer y luego simplemente desapareció

-Naruto-sama- hablo el otro

-Ya lo se- se limito a responder- no le tomes importancia-

-Entendido-

-En cuento a ti te encargo eso otro- Naruto se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a el- por cierto ¿que tanto de lo que haga le van a decir?-

-Debemos mandarle un informe mensual sobre lo que pasa a tu alrededor, tenemos prohibido por el mismo informarle sobre lo que hagas o lo que nos mande a hacer-

-No lo entiendo- sonrió para si mismo- supongo que pierdo mi tiempo tratando de hacerlo- luego le dio la espalda- ya sabes que hacer Kohei-

-Como ordene- y de la misma manera desapareció en un segundo

-Supongo que yo también ya voy tarde- se dijo a si mismo aunque pareciera que se lo había dicho a ella, luego desapareció en su tan clásico resplandor amarillo, luego de eso la ojiperla entro a su habitación para tratar de asegurase de que es lo que había pasado ase unos instantes pero así como el rubio no había dejado ni el mas mínimo residuo de chakra las otras dos personas que habían estado ahí tampoco lo habían echo… suspiro molesta ¿Por qué no había usado su Byakugan para ver quienes eran esas dos personas? Maldiciéndose una y otra vez por no pensar en eso salió de la habitación encontrándose con su padre

-¿Hinata?- pregunto su padre desconfiado, pues salir del cuarto de Naruto con nada mas que una toalla enzima le dejaba mucho que pensar

-Pa…padre- respondió nerviosa pues se percato de la dudosa situación en la que se encontraba- etto… yo…yo… estaba buscando a Naruto-kun pe…pero no lo encontré así que bu…bueno vine haber si estaba en su habitación pero no esta- su padre alzo una ceja en señal de desconfianza para después simplemente darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar

-Naruto-san me aviso que hoy tenia que retirarse temprano así que mande a preparar el baño y su desayuno hora y media antes y por lo que veo se fue hace un rato- detuvo su paso y volteo a verla- el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos, te recomiendo que te pongas algo- volvió a girarse y a seguir su camino, su hija afirmo con la cabeza eh izo lo ordenado

De nueva cuenta iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento, aunque no por eso él estaba precisamente tranquilo, Hinata lo había escuchado hablar con los hombres de Danzou aunque se alegraba de que ella no supiera de quienes eran pues sabia que Danzou no le caía precisamente bien a la Hyuuga así que para ahorrarse de platicas incomodas se fue rápidamente para evitar tener una conversación con ella, aunque no le agradaba haberlo echo tampoco le agradaba la idea de contarle sobre su platica con el pues sabia que eso no le agradaría en absoluto… miro hacia el cielo para después suspirar… quisiera o no tendría que hablar con ella

-¡Naruto-kun!- se lanzo a abrazarlo cierta rubia

-Hola- la saludo mientras la alejaba de el

-Llegas tarde sabes- lo regaño haciendo un puchero

-¿Kakashi-sensei no ah llegado verdad?- la rubia negó con la cabeza- entonces no creo que haya problema- después simplemente imito al Uchiha, camino hacia un árbol y se sentó debajo de el permaneciendo en silencio, pasaron unos quince minutos y finalmente su sensei apareció

-Hola- comento sonriente- perdón por el retraso pero me cruce con una anciana cargando unas bolsas pesadas y no tuve otra opción mas ayudarla-

-Entonces lo perdonamos- respondió alegremente la rubia, pues ciertamente al ser su primer retardo era algo creíble… al menos por ahora

-Gracias- sonrió su sensei- ¿Están listos para sus primeras misiones?- pregunto animadamente

-¡Hai!- respondió su alumna de la misma manera, al parecer ella era la única emocionada

-Pues estarán feliz de oír esto- aclaro su garganta- le conté a Hokage-sama sobre la prueba de los cascabeles y debo de admitir que el que me quitaran los cascabeles es una hazaña increíble, a pesar de que no use ni la mitad de mi fuerza es una hazaña memorable considerando de que son unos gennins recién salidos de la academia- el Uchiha se ofendió por el comentario- Hokage-sama también se sorprendió bastante por lo cual nos dio el privilegio de saltarnos las aburridas misiones de rango "D" y pasamos directamente a las de rango "C"- La mujer del grupo dio un grito de alegría mientras que el Uchiha sonrió complacido pero el rubio tenia una cara de desconcierto y bueno no era para menos

-Me tome la libertad de elegir la misión- saco un pergamino, lo extendió y lo comenzó a leer- Misión rango "C" Cliente: Kozu Oshino Objetivo: Escoltarlo a él, a su mujer y a su hija en su trayecto del país de la garra al país del nano, Recompensa: 2000 yenes al ninja a cargo y 1000 a cada subordinado-

-Con que subordinados- comento el Uchiha molesto

-No molestes- respondió el rubio, ambos se quedaron mirando con ojos asesinos

-Considerando que el trayecto no esta a mas de cinco horas de camino es una buena misión- agrego su sensei- había escuchado que el camino esta lleno de asaltantes pero no creo que sea un problema para el nivel que tienen- término satisfecho

-¿Cuándo partimos?-pregunto seriamente el Uchiha

-En quince minutos- sus tres alumnos lo miraron con enojo- los espero en la entrada norte- luego simplemente desaparecieron en una nube de humo y así con el tiempo en contra sus alumnos salieron disparados a sus casas por lo necesario para el viaje y a una velocidad increíble llegaron a el lugar citado, para sorpresa del Uzumaki su sensei ya estaba ahí

El trayecto les tomo tres horas a una velocidad muy pobre, Naruto suspiro con fastidio, pues de haberlo querido él hubiera llegado en menos de quince minutos, guardándose sus quejas dieron con sus clientes

-Buenas tardes- saludo cordialmente su sensei- somos los ninjas de Konoha

-Los estábamos esperando- respondió amablemente- Yo soy Kuzo Oshino- se presento, era un señor de edad avanzada pero no al punto de parecer anciano, tenia el cabello amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura completamente blanco, vistiendo ropa si bien no era formal parecía bastante cara, sumando sus profundos ojos negros parecía alguien muy importante- y ellas son mi esposa y mi hija- la rubia las observo detenidamente, hacen buena pareja pensó la Yamanaka, su esposa al igual que el se veía de edad avanzada pero con un aire de juventud, cabello marrón con una que otra cana visible peinada elegantemente en un chongo tradicional vistiendo un Kimono blanco con bordados plateados. Su hija pues como decirlo… era hermosa, no debía de llevarles mas de uno o dos años, el cabello completamente blanco igual que su padre con unos ojos verdes al igual que su madre, su rostro bien esculpido le daba un aire angelical sumándole un Kimono parecido al que llevaba su madre que resaltaba perfectamente su bien atribuido cuerpo, volteo a ver a sus compañeros, ambos, muy disimuladamente al nivel de que alguien no shinobi no se percataría de ello, pero ella si se dio cuenta de como miraban disimuladamente a la joven

-Mucho gusto, soy Yasaka Haruka- se presento su esposa

-Yo soy Kanade- se presento igualmente su hija

-Mucho gusto- contestaron los cuatro shinobis

-Creo que ahora podremos partir- el señor izo una señal a algunas personas que estaban atrás y estas les trajeron varios caballos- por favor elijan el de su preferencia-

-Gracias- respondió su sensei sin inmutarse, por otro lado los tres genin sin falta tenían una cara de confusión, ni la Yamanaka ni el Uchiha habían tenido la oportunidad de montar un caballo alguna vez en su vida y aunque Naruto en su viaje con Jiraiya tubo la oportunidad de intentarlo una vez, una muñeca rota fue el resultado por lo que prefirió no volverlo a intentar

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto la señora preocupada al ver la cara que pusieron esos tres

-¡No! ¡Ninguno!- respondieron igualmente nerviosos

Así a Oshino le trajeron su propio caballo que monto sin problemas, a su esposa de la misma manera le trajeron el suyo y su hija se subió con ella, ahora solo faltaban ellos

Los tres gennins se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como su sensei tomaba igualmente uno y lo montaba tranquilamente como si lo hubiera echo toda su vida. Tras eso Naruto trago saliva, dio un gran suspiro eh izo lo propio, para su buena suerte a diferencia del caballo que monto tiempo atrás este parecía mas tranquilo por lo cual lo consiguió sin problemas, el Uchiha de cierto modo motivado por el rubio izo lo mismo teniendo un buen resultado

-Etto… Sasuke-kun ¿Podría irme contigo?- pregunto la Yamanaka nerviosa

-Ni hablar- la corto

-¿Naruto-kun?- vio como el mencionado avanzaba como si no la hubiera escuchado- ¿Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto con ojos casi llorosos

-Creo que no hay otra opción- la Yamanaka feliz se subió como pudo al caballo de su sensei y con el corazón a mil por miedo a caerse se aferro fuertemente de su sensei

Y así comenzó el viaje, para buena suerte de los inexpertos genin fueron a paso lento como si de un paseo se tratara tranquilizándolos de una increíble manera

-Los shinobis realmente son increíbles- comento la señora

-¿Por qué lo dice Haruka-san?- pregunto Kakashi

-Los caballos no son muy comunes por aquí y veo que son capaces de manejarlos como si lo hubieron echo toda su vida, en especial esos dos apuestos jóvenes- tanto Naruto como Sasuke voltearon a verla- a mi me tomo años el poder subirme a uno- su esposo no puedo evitar una risa al escucharla

-Recuerdo que las primeras veces creías que el caballo tenia que acostarse para que te pudieras subir- su esposa se ruborizo apenada- y me izo comprar varios caballos diciéndome que los que había no funcionaban-

-No fue mi culpa- respondió apenada- tu no me explicaste bien- se excuso

-¿Y ustedes desde cuando empezaron a montar un caballo?- pregunto la señora refiriéndose a el rubio y al azabache

-Es… es mi primera vez- respondió el Uchiha tratando de parecer serio, volteo a ver al rubio quien tenia una cara muy parecida a la de el a lo que la mujer saco su conclusión

-Como lo dije, son increíbles- reafirmo la señora

Después de esa plática mantuvieron un ligero silencio de no más de veinte minutos que fue roto por Ino

-Kanade-san- la llamo con el ánimo que la caracterizaba

-Dime- respondió seriamente

-¿Tu tampoco sabes montar un caballo?- pregunto de la misma forma que antes

-Claro que se- respondió secamente- Se enfermo y no puede hacer viajes esta semana- la rubia la miro con recelo, se notaba que no era muy sociable

-¿A que se debe su viaje al país del Nano?- pregunto la Yamanaka tratando de cambiar de tema y de conversadora pues la peliblanca estaba en su lista de personas que odiaría de por vida

-veras jovencita- respondió el señor- últimamente las relaciones entre nuestros países han estado algo tensas pero gracias al trabajo de embajadores como yo hemos podido reducir los problemas y ahora vamos a discutir que es lo que vamos a hacer con los bandidos que asolan los caminos-

-Por eso nos llamaron- comento la rubia- los bandidos pueden querer evitar esta reunión atacando a los embajadores- comento sorprendida

-Que lista jovencita- respondió Oshino- esa es la razón, hace unos meses los bandidos aun seguían peleándose por el territorio haciendo que fuera peligroso hacer un viaje de un país a otro pero llegaron a un acuerdo uniéndose todos, lo cual es aun peor que cuando había disputas entre ellos-

-Eso es raro, no es muy común que los bandidos lleguen a acuerdos entre ellos- comento Kakashi pensativo

-Lo mismo pensé- Haruka se unió a la plática- pero es lo de siempre, llego un grupo más fuerte y los sometió bajo sus órdenes-

-Parece que son peligrosos- comento Ino con miedo

-Tranquila Ino, si trabajan en equipo tan bien como ayer unos simples bandidos no serán problemas para ustedes- la rubia se reconforto un poco

-Eso fue lo que me dijo un viajero hace unas semanas- continuo- ¿Cómo se llamaba esa banda que los sometió?- trato de hacer memoria pero no lo recordaba-

-Se llamaban Akatsuki- respondió Kanade sabiamente en la conversación. De inmediato tanto el caballo de Naruto como el de Kakashi se levantaron en dos patas relinchando fuertemente señal de que sus jinetes se habían tensado

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron el rubio y su sensei al mismo tiempo

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Casi me tira!- se quejo la rubia

-Lo siento Ino- se disculpo su sensei

-Kanade-san ¿segura de que ese era el nombre de la banda?- pregunto el rubio claramente preocupado

-Etto… si… eso creo- respondió nerviosa al ver las actitudes que habían tomado esos dos

-Si era Akatsuki- la apoyo su madre- ¿La conocen?-

-Digamos que mas que una banda es una organización criminal- la familia completa se asusto, pues el amable y despreocupado Kakashi con el que habían estado conversando hasta ahora era distinto al que estaba ahora

-Una organización en la cual sus miembros no son más que ninjas renegados de clase "S" en el libro bingo- continuo el rubio, ahora también la rubia y el Uchiha se asustaron

-Esto es grave- continúo Kakashi- Oshino-san, hable de esto en la junta que va a tener, también mencióneles que tendrán el completo apoyo de Konoha para esto-

-¿Por qué Konoha querría involucrarse?- pregunto su esposa

-Akatsuki… no es para tomarse a la ligera- comento el rubio, todos sin excepción se sorprendieron pues tanto su voz como su actitud cambiaron a unas más sombrías- no solo le concierne a Konoha, es algo que le concierne a todas las aldeas ninjas-

-Entendido, se los mencionare- respondió rápidamente

-Si hubieran dado esta información cuando solicitaron la misión fácilmente hubiera sido tomada como una misión rango "A" o "S"-

-¿Tanto así Kakashi-san?- pregunto Oshino con cierto miedo en su voz

-Así es, no se preocupen, soy un ninja nivel Jounnin ellos son mis alumnos, los mejores de su generación así que creo que podremos cumplir la misión-

-¿Cree?- pregunto Haruka asustada

-Deténganse- todos acataron su orden- aun tenemos cuatro horas de viaje, si hacemos correr a los caballos se recorta a hora y media ¿verdad?- el señor afirmo con la cabeza- los objetivos de Akatsuki son inciertos por lo tanto no podemos ir con la idea de que pasaremos desapercibidos por lo cual tomaremos precauciones- Kakashi se puso a pensar, de nuevo Naruto sorprendiéndolo ¿Cómo es que el sabia de Akatsuki? Tal y como se lo había dicho el Hokage el rubio escondía algo, por ahora confiaría en el- Ino, ve con Sasuke, su misión es regresar a Konoha y avisar de esto al Hokage, debe de tomarles entre una y dos horas el llegar con el caballo-

-¿Por qué tengo que regresar?- pregunto Sasuke ofendido

-De camino se pueden topar con algún contratiempo y tu eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte cargo- no muy convencido el Uchiha acepto, la Yamanaka se cambio a su caballo y dada la orden salieron a toda velocidad hacia Konoha

-Naruto, tu adelántate y as un pequeño reconocimiento del lugar, no tardes mas de quince minutos- Kakashi vio como el Uzumaki saltaba del caballo y se adentraba en el bosque aunque para la vista de los demás el simplemente desapareció- Esperaremos a que regrese y perdone lo de su caballo, prometo que se lo regresaremos

-No se preocupe Kakashi-san- respondió Oshino, no estaba en posición de quejarse pues al ver las decisiones que tomaba un Jounnin que según tenia entendido eran shinobis de mil batallas estaba mas preocupado por sus vidas que por su caballo, esperaron el tiempo y Naruto regreso

-Informe-

-No hay nada un kilometro adelante, pero sobrepasando ese limite aproximadamente a doscientos metros de ahí, hay un camino oculto que nos lleva a la base de los bandidos, pude percibir que hay alrededor de trescientos- al escuchar la cifra la familia se asusto de sobremanera- aunque solo pude sentir a cinco con nivel chunnin, los demás no deberían de ser problema y no sentí a alguien mas fuerte que ellos-

Ahora mismo recalcaba lo que había dicho, los shinobis eran geniales, pues a sus escasos doce años de edad había recorrido y regresado mas de un kilometro en menos de quince minutos y había tomado datos extremadamente exactos, estaba realmente sorprendida, al igual que todos, incluso su sensei se sorprendió pues para un simple genin recorrer esa distancia en tan poco tiempo era por decirlo imposible y luego con la información que le había dado, tenia sus dudas pero le gustaba pensar que dos años viviendo y siendo entrenado personalmente por el líder del clan Hyuuga no habían sido en vano

-Bueno, con eso en mente no nos queda mas que tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible- todos asintieron, luego de que Naruto volvió a subir a su caballo emprendieron camino al país del Nano a todo lo que los caballos daban. Tal y como dijo Naruto el primer kilometro estuvo tranquilo y justamente cuando lo pasaron el peligris pudo percibir el camino escondido al cual se refería, quisieron no tomarle importancia y seguir. Lo hicieron sin ningún contratiempo, paso una hora… felices de que ya solo les quedaba media hora de camino se relajaron un poco… grave error pues de un momento a otro se vieron rodeados por al menos cincuenta de ellos

-¡Entreguen al anciano!- exclamo el que parecía el líder

-¡Mierda!- se quejo el peligris

-¡¿Qué no escucharon?!- volvió a gritar- Ahora que lo pienso aparte de el anciano entreguen a la señorita- dijo con malicia

-Pueden llevarme, pero dejen en paz a mi hija- reclamo

-Mitad y mitad- espeto Naruto y así como lo había dicho su alumno cada uno se encargo de la mitad y en menos de un minuto cuarenta y cinco de los cincuenta estaban fuera de combate

-¡Mierda! ¡Realmente son fuertes!- se quejo uno de los cinco sobrevivientes bastante cansado

-¡No podemos volver sin el anciano! ¡nos matarían!- se quejo otro

-Naruto, los cinco con nivel chunnin que decías están aquí-

-Y si se quejan es que hay alguien mas- termino la frase de su sensei

-¡Dejen de quejarse y ataquemos!- hablo otro, y siguiendo sus ordenes fueron y atacaron juntos, pero no habían recorrido ni la mitad de su camino cuando fueron atravesados por balas de agua, sacudiéndolos como simples trapos para después caer al suelo sin vida

-Te dije que no podíamos fiarnos de ellos- hablo una figura encapuchada entre los arboles, Naruto de inmediato reconoció su voz

-Kakashi-san esta con ellos, es obvio que no iban a poder contra el- respondió una figura que estaba a su lado

-Ah mira que suerte, el mocoso esta con el, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro- sonrió siniestramente- empecemos

Izo una secuencia de sellos imposible de ver, del suelo comenzaron a salir fuertes chorros de agua, su compañero izo lo propio lanzo varias shurikens encontrar de la familia, si bien no eran muchos el echo de que usara el jutsu multiclones de shurikens y prácticamente tapara el sol no era nada bueno, Kakashi salió disparado para protegerlos, pero sabia que no podría llegar a tiempo y aun haciéndolo no le daría tiempo de hacer alguna técnica para bloquear tantas shurikens

-¡Kaiten!- un remolino azul rodeo el lugar desviando todas las shurikens, luego desapareció y se veía al rubio en el centro de donde estuvo dicho remolino

-¡Esa técnica!- comento el peligris sorprendido

-Valla, pensé que esa técnica era exclusiva de los Hyuuga- comento el Akatsuki, su compañero no respondió

-Es hora de ponernos serios- Kakashi destapo su ojo mostrando su tan famoso Sharingan- Naruto, estos ninjas están a otro nivel, toma a Oshino y a su familia y váyanse de aquí, tratare de darles todo el tiempo que pueda-

-Kakashi-san, eso no…- respondió el mencionado

-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso- de la nada una bola de fuego, si es que así se le podía llamar a la gigantesca llamarada que cubrió el cielo arraso con todo, Kakashi en un ágil movimiento tomo a los esposos y los saco de ahí, Naruto haciendo lo mismo con su hija

-Tu encárgate de Kakashi-san, yo iré por Naruto-kun-

-¿hay problema si los mato?-

-Deja vivo al señor y no te excedas-

-Entendido- y así la pareja de Akatsuki se separo

Naruto llevaba cargando a Kanade en su espalda, esta solo aferrada a el como si de eso dependiera su vida, resultaba gracioso pues de cierta forma así era, pero principalmente por que iba a una velocidad inimaginable, pues cuando abría sus ojos solo veía líneas, líneas verdes y cafés deformándose mientras avanzaba, por lo cual decidió mejor cerrar los ojos hasta que el rubio se detuvo

-Kanade-san, por favor bájese de mi espalda- la mencionada izo lo ordenado

-Na…Naruto-san, no… no me valla a dejar aquí por…por favor- pidió claramente asustada

-No lo are- le sonrió como lo hacia siempre- Kage Bunshin- de pronto salió un clon- me temo que el enemigo es muy fuerte, por lo tanto mi clon la llevara al país del nano mientras yo trato de ganar tiempo-

-¿Piensas sacrificarte?- pregunto con tristeza en su voz

-Nos vemos en el país del Nano- volvió a regalarle una sonrisa que de cierta forma la tranquilizo, la peliblanca iba a decir algo pero a una velocidad increíble el clon la tomo entre sus brazos y se llevo dejándolo solo

-Una decisión inteligente Naruto-kun- hablo una sombra que se acercaba lentamente- aunque de nada sirve, no tengo interés en ella… por otro lado tu vienes conmigo

-No soy tan débil como crees- lo miro retadoramente- pero no estoy interesado en pelear contigo- sonrió nostálgicamente- aunque si lo hiciera supongo que perdería

-Vendrás sin resistencia, que oportuno-

-No lo creo- respondió burlonamente- toma asiento, será una larga historia- el Akatsuki alzo la ceja confundido, pero sin esperar una respuesta el rubio comenzó a hablar

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? aganmelo saber por un review! acepto tdo tipo de criticas asi que comenten! :)_

**Neolialuna**: Gracias por seguir siguiendo mi historia n.n y pues si tengo planeados varios giros que se me ocurrieron en el año que estuve inactivo y como puse arriba ya tengo escritos varios capítulos, solo es cosa de que los corrija y eso…. Asi que pues no creo tardarme mucho en subirlos, gracias de nuevo y espero que te haya gustado el cap

**Shinigami:** gracias por seguir la historia :] claro que no me pienso tardar en subir los demás… espero te haya gustado el cap

**Lobita22: **Gracias por seguir el fic y espero ir resolviendo tus dudas en los capítulos que siguen a este… mientras espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n

**Andore-kun:** gracias por seguir la historia y pues tengo pensados muchos cambios, uno en especial que espero les agrade =D que lo verán en unos cuatro o cinco caps mas adelante mientras tanto espero que te haya gustado el fic

**Alessa-yulturi:** antes que nada gracias por seguir mi fic y a tu pregunta a quien odia Naruto… pues a casi todos xDD quisiera responderla pero en el siguiente cap la misma historia lo explicara a mas detalle asi que perdón y espero que me puedas aguantar hasta el siguiente cap… J espero y te haya agradado el cap n.n

**Mixo: **gracias….gracias… estoy feliz de que siguas la historia y pues como dije no la pienso abandonar asi que siente libre de seguirla xDD y pues saludos desde México también!

**Dark-dragon-Hades: **gracias por seguir la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este no te decepcione! Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!

**Yuhoelmer: **me alegra que te guste la historia! Pues es raro por que por lo general me gusta emparejar a Ino y a Sasuke pero para esta tengo otras ideas! Espero que te haya gustado el cap!

**Davaru: **jajaja yo también tuve que releerla xDD, espero que te haya gustado el cap y feliz de que aun sigas mi fic! Nos leemos!

Sigan la flechita :3

I

I

I

I

v


	10. Itachi

Esta era una mala, no, no era mala, era una pésima situación, no solo estaba peleando contra el temido Hoshigaki Kisame, si no que a la vez tenía que estar protegiendo sus clientes

-¡Kakashi-san! ¡Mi hija!- pregunto Haruka al punto del desmayo y pues no era para menos considerando que llevaban casi una hora en esa batalla sin fin sin saber nada de ella

-No se preocupe, Naruto sabrá cuidarla bien, si su compañero no ha vuelto quiere decir que no a dado con ellos- sus palabras la reconfortaron mas de lo que imaginaria

-Creo que estas subestimando a Itachi-san Kakashi, no creo que un simple genin pueda hacerle frente- odiaba admitirlo pero tenia razón, sin embargo no podía admitirlo, no enfrente de dos padres preocupados

-Te sorprenderías ¿Entonces por qué no ha vuelto?- el hombre tiburón aunque odiara admitirlo, su rival tenia razón, alcanzar y capturar a un genin a alguien del nivel de Itachi no debía de tomarle mas de tres minutos, sin embargo ya había pasado una hora y el no había regresado

-Cuando te mate y me lleve al anciano lo averiguare- respondió el pez mutante

-No creo que lo consigas- sin mas platicas ambos volvieron a enfrascarse en una lucha de niveles catastróficos, pues si alguna vez existió un camino por ahí ahora todo estaba destruido, tanto Oshino como su esposa estaban atónitos por lo que estaba pasando enfrente de sus ojos, pues no podían asimilar como dos simples personas podían causar tantos destrozos en una pelea

Mientras en un lugar del bosque

-¿Qué paso con Sasuke?-

-murió- respondió con molestia en su voz- mejor dicho… lo mate-

-Supongo que no tuviste otra opción-

-Itachi- lo miro amargamente- pude haberla tenido pero no la quise tomar-

-¿Qué paso después?- pregunto rápidamente, pues no quería entrar en detalle

-Se formo una alianza entre la aldea de la nube, la arena y la hoja, mientras que la aldea de la lluvia y la roca se unieron a Akatsuki, al principio… como decirlo íbamos bien, aun Akatsuki con dos aldeas ninjas de su lado no pudo hacernos frente pero cuando Kabuto se unió a ellos nos dieron la vuelta

-Me cuesta creer que un solo ninja cambiara el rumbo de la guerra-

-En si fue su jutsu, utilizo el Edo-tensei y revivió a los Akatsuki muertos, a todos los Kages de todas las aldeas, a los ninjas con alguna línea de sangre…- mordió su labio en señal de frustración- revivió a todo el maldito mundo- apretó su puño con furia para luego sonreír- y aquí empieza la historia del ninja que admiro mas que a nadie en el mundo- Itachi seguía atento a su historia- Bee y yo íbamos en busca del falso Madara cuando nos topamos contigo y con Nagato, tuvimos una platica/pelea, luego utilizaste el ojo de Shisui que habías dejado como medida contra Sasuke en ti, recuperaste el control de tu cuerpo y de alguna forma hiciste que Nagato también recuperara el control del suyo, te pusimos al tanto de la situación así que nos dividimos en tres, Bee y yo regresamos a Konoha pues nos habías dicho que habían enviado a los anteriores Hokages a invadirla, tu fuiste a detener a Kabuto y Nagato fue al frente de batalla a igualar las fuerzas pues íbamos perdiendo-

-Pensé que el Edo-tensei no podía revivir a personas cuya alma había sido sellada-

-La retorcida mente de Orochimaru junto con un genio en la medicina- Miro con odio de nuevo- Eso era Kabuto y esos fueron los resultados- respiro profundo para calmarse y después continuo- Cuando Bee y yo regresamos Konoha estaba completamente destruida, había sido invadida por el 2do,3er y 4to Hokage, además del falso Madara y un ejercito de dos o tres legiones, cuando llegamos pudimos emparejar un poco la pelea pero enfrentarnos a los anteriores Hokages fue algo imposible, pudimos mantenerlos al margen unas dos horas pero pasado ese tiempo la diferencia entre chakra infinito y nuestro chakra que se agotaba a pesar de controlar a nuestros Bijuus… no pudimos seguir su ritmo, entonces sucedió un milagro- sonrió melancólicamente de nuevo- los Hokages desaparecieron, por lo tanto no se de donde sacamos energía y continuamos peleando… ganamos- sonrió- pero luego…luego- apretó su puño hasta el punto de que empezó a escurrir sangre de su mano

-Naruto-kun-

-Estoy bien- dijo mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas- luego el falso Madara dio la opción de que nos uniéramos a ellos, que solo tenían que entregarnos a mi y a Bee y que no habría mas bajas-

-Es algo absurdo pensar que lo aceptarían- comento el Uchiha, pero al ver la cara de odio del rubio se percato de que estaba equivocado

-La mitad de la aldea- golpeo un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad- ¡la maldita media aldea!- espeto molesto- ¡La gente en la que mas confiaba!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos- gente que jamás en tu vida se te ocurriría pensar que te traicionarían nos dio la espalda y se unió a Akatsuki- no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas

Itachi no sabia que decir… aunque le pareciera increíble parecía que el había sufrido mas que cualquier otra persona que había conocido, incluso mas que el- Desde ese momento todo se puso realmente difícil, la aldea de la nube rompió la alianza con Konoha, aunque supongo que no era para menos- el rubio sonreía nostálgico, contarlo le regresaba todas las emociones que sintió en el momento y honestamente no era agradable- Bee y yo fuimos a la aldea de la nube para hablar con el Raikage y en el camino te encontramos, nos dijiste que habías encontrado a Kabuto, que lo habías echo deshacer el jutsu y luego lo habías matado

-Si lo hice deshacer el jutsu ¿Cómo es que yo seguía ahí?-

-Nos lo explicaste pero no te entendí- soltó una pequeña risa- algo de un contrato y que podías romperlo- El Uchiha analizo lo dicho y rápidamente lo comprendió- luego nos dijiste que tenias que comprobar algo y desapareciste, Bee y yo fuimos a hablar con el Raikage y lo convencimos de rehacer la alianza explicándole la situación y diciéndole quienes eran los que estaban de nuestro lado- sonrió nuevamente- luego cuando regresaba para informarle a Kakashi-sensei que en ese momento era el que estaba a cargo recibimos noticias de que en el frente estaban masacrando a nuestras fuerzas- volvió a cambiar a un semblante duro- Gaara, Kakashi-sensei, el Raikage, Bee, Yo, todo aquel que pudiera mantenerse en pie fuimos como refuerzo- sonrió tristemente- eran dos- comento hacia la nada- solo eran dos y ninguno de nosotros pudo siquiera tocarlos-

-Hashirama y Madara- dijo Itachi sorprendido comprendiendo rápidamente la situación

-Así es- respondió el rubio- parece ser que hicieron lo mismo que tu, solo que ellos ya no tenían personalidad, solo destruían todo a su paso y como si fuera poco estaban bajo las ordenes del falso Madara-

-Entonces ahí se acabó todo-

-Al principio dije que era la historia del el ninja que mas admiro ¿no?- Itachi lo miro con duda- muchos murieron si no es que casi todos, el Raikage muy grave estaba en el hospital, Gaara murió y Kakashi-sensei había perdido un brazo así que Bee y yo tomamos una decisión, era obvio que no íbamos a ganar y si seguíamos así solo haríamos que mas gente muriera- sonrió recobrando el animo- entonces fuimos a enfrentar a Hashirama y a Madara los dos solos- tenia una sonrisa en el rostro pero lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas- No duramos ni cinco minutos cuando estábamos en el suelo sin chakra y con casi todos los huesos rotos, creí que era al fin, voltee y vi que Bee estaba inconsciente, yo ya me daba por muerto, cerré los ojos aceptando mi di destino cuando apareciste y le plantaste cara a esos dos- Naruto lo vio con admiración- Me levante como pude y te vi como te acercabas a paso seguro, quise apoyarte pero me desplome y perdí la conciencia… cuando desperté estaba en el hospital de la Arena junto con Bee, lo primero que ice fue preguntar por ti y nadie me respondió, solo decían que tu, Hashirama y Madara habían desaparecido-

-¿Me estas diciendo que vencí a esos dos?-

-No lo se- respondió sin mas- pero es un echo que hiciste algo- lo miro con la mayor admiración que pudieras ver- nos devolviste la esperanza

-Me cuesta trabajo el imaginar que ice algo para detener a los dos mas grandes shinobis del mundo ninja- miro al rubio y luego sonrió- te as convertido en un gran shinobi Naruto-kun

-Ni siquiera puedo compararme contigo- Itachi sonrió amargamente

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- lo cuestiono el Uchiha

-No lo se- respondió sin darle vueltas- No te lo dije… Konan parece que regreso conmigo y me dijo que me iba a contactar cuando tuviera un plan-

-¿Konan?- pregunto el Uchiha dudoso

-Si- respondió el rubio

-Naruto-kun… - Itachi lo miro con pena- Konan murió hace un par de meses

-¡¿Qué?!-

Itachi miro como el rubio expulsaba una gran cantidad de chakra para después ponerse a llorar, desesperado, usaba técnicas que destruían casi todo alrededor, Itachi solo lo miraba con pena, sintiéndose inútil de no poder hacer nada, solo apreciando como todo el bosque se reducía a nada en unos instantes

-¿Cómo ah pasado todo esto?- grito entre sollozos al parecer ya tranquilo, sintió como el Uchiha le ponía una mano en su hombro en un intento por reconfortarlo

-No pierdas la esperanza Naruto-kun- el Uchiha lo miro con comprensión- vamos a cambiar todo eso además hay algo que me inquieta-

-¿El que?- pregunto el rubio reincorporándose mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas

-veras…-Itachi lo pensó por unos momentos- es una sorpresa- sonrió dejando al rubio desconcertado- te darás cuenta de que el destino no esta escrito y que se puede cambiar- se dio la vuelta y empezó a retirarse- ya te abras dado cuenta de que llevamos un largo tiempo platicando, Kisame debe de estar desesperado además que ya siento el chakra de los Anbus que vienen como refuerzo- volteo a ver al rubio que lo miraba aun desconcertado

-Estoy seguro de que te alegraras- el Uchiha le sonrió amablemente – además espero ya tener un plan para entonces y te enviare una carta donde te lo explique- le dio la espalda y por primera vez en muchos años Itachi sonrió sinceramente- Tu puedes superarme Naruto-kun, no pierdas la esperanza… te estaré apoyando- el rubio sonrió- por cierto cuida de mi hermano, se que es algo difícil para ti considerando lo que paso pero es un nuevo comienzo, no solo para ti o para mi, lo es para todos- dicho esto desapareció en un remolino de cuervos

-¡Por aquí!- grito un Anbu con capucha blanca, se detuvo enfrente de Naruto y detrás de el aparecieron otros diez con capuchas negras, observo el estado del bosque por lo cual dedujo que había habido una pelea- ¿Dónde se encuentra?- cuestiono al rubio, este se tiro al suelo

-ice lo que pude, pero después de darme una paliza se fue por allá- señalo a su derecha

-¡Vamos!- y el equipo Anbu salió a toda velocidad hacia la dirección equivocada, el rubio feliz de haberlos engañado se levanto y tomo dirección hacia el otro lado

Kakashi tenía que admitirlo, su oponente no era humano, se había fusionado con su espada y aunque al principio pudo hacerle frente su chakra estaba por acabarse y pareciera que su oponente no se preocupaba por eso, a pesar de haber usado enormes cantidades de chakra en la pelea pareciera como si no tuviera límite alguno

-Kisame, es suficiente- todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso

-Itachi- espeto Kakashi- si estas aquí significa que Naruto…

-Vienen cinco escuadrones Anbus en esta dirección, debemos abandonar eh informarle al líder- ordeno tan sereno como siempre

-Yo que me empezaba a divertir- se quejo su compañero y así tal cual se retiraron desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes en unos segundos

-Kakashi-sensei, así que aquí estabas- el mencionado volteo y vio como su alumno se acercaba, preocupante pues su ropa estaba echa girones y se veía muy malherido, cosa curiosa pues el mismo se había causado todo eso

-¡Naruto-san!- lo llamo Oshino- ¡Kanade! ¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?!-

-No se preocupen, ella ya se encuentra en el país del Nano-

-Gracias adiós- respondió Haruka por fin relajándose

-Hay que terminar nuestra misión sensei- el peligris asintió y los cuatro emprendieron de nuevo camino al país del nano, cosa que les tomo veinte minutos y en la entrada se encontraba un gran numero de guardias pendientes a quienes se acercaban

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!- la peliblanca salió disparada hacia sus padres dándoles un gran abrazo

-¡Kanade! ¡Gracias a dios que estas bien!- la familia se abrazó y no pudo evitar llorar, era la primera vez que les sucedía algo de esa magnitud y esperaban que fuera la ultima

-Ninjas de Konoha, gracias por protegerlos, permítanos mostrarles nuestro agradecimiento, síganos al hospital de inmediato atenderemos sus heridas- ninguno de los dos se opuso eh hicieron lo ordenado.

Por suerte ninguno tenia heridas graves por lo cual no fue necesario que se quedaran mas tiempo. Tenían pensado en regresar a tan rápido como pudieran pero el señor feudal insistió en que era apresurado el que volvieran a su aldea tan rápido y logro convencerlos de que pasaran ahí la noche y valla que fue buena idea aceptar pues el hotel en el que los hospedaron era extremadamente lujoso

Ambos estaban descansando en las aguas termales del hotel, no era para menos pues los dos habían tenido un día extremadamente difícil y ese baño les callo de maravilla

-Naruto-

-¿Qué paso sensei?-

-Estas aguas termales están geniales ¿No lo crees?-

-Ya lo as dicho sensei- se estiro- siento como si toda mi energía regresara- exclamo feliz

-Naruto-

-¿Qué paso sensei?-

-¿Como es que sobreviviste a Itachi por una hora?- el ambiente se torno tenso de un momento a otro, el rubio no respondió- te estoy preguntando algo- se puso serio

-Secreto rango "S" sensei- respondió con burla

-No estoy jugando- respondió rudamente

-¿Recuerdas ayer? Cuando nos preguntaste sobre nuestros sueños…

-¿Itachi es ese amigo tuyo?- pregunto claramente sorprendido

-Así es-

-Debes de saber que Itachi asesino a todo su clan y luego huyo de la aldea, además de robar pergaminos secretos del primer Hokage ¿Demostrar su inocencia? No se lo que te haya dicho Itachi pero no deberías fiarte de el

-Se lo que Itachi izo y también sé que no es inocente pero…

-¿Pero?-

-Es algo que no me corresponde andar diciendo- se mojo la cara y se levanto del lugar- el Hokage te a estado llamando varias veces para andarte preguntando cosas sobre mi- al peligris le callo eso de sorpresa- tal vez sea tiempo de que tu le preguntes algo- agarro una toalla y la enredo a su cintura- la próxima vez que hables con el dile… Hokage-sama Naruto me dijo algo sobre Itachi que me dejo con dudas ¿A que se refería cuando me dijo que los del consejo son unos malnacidos y que Danzou es un hijo de puta?- volteo a ver a su sensei que tenia una cara de incredulidad- estaré comiendo algo- y así dejo solo a su sensei

-Naruto…-

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo de viaje y todavía no daba con el siguiente pueblo… miro al cielo pidiendo compasión pues sus pies le dolían como el demonio y ni siquiera podía divisar señas de civilización a lo lejos… dio un vistazo a su alrededor y tomo la decisión que pasaría lo noche ahí, levanto una tienda de campaña, encendió una fogata y dio con un pequeño rio no muy lejos de ahí, se puso a pescar y consiguió atrapar cinco pescados, mas que suficiente para su cena, regreso a su campamento y empezó a cocinar a sus presas

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto mientras tomaba uno de los pescados y se lo comenzaba a comer- si tienes hambre puedes acercarte tengo de sobra- vio como de entre los arboles alguien empezaba a salir- es un largo camino ¿no crees? Llevo caminando como…..- le lanzo el pescado que estaba comiendo, dio un salto hacia atrás y mientras estaba en el aire izo sellos con sus manos, al momento que toco el suelo la tierra se levanto destruyendo todo enfrente de el

-Primero me invita a comer y luego me ataca- lo miro serenamente mientras salía de los escombros- pensé que podríamos tener una plática tranquila

-¡Tu!- lo miro con odio- ¡Jamás imagine encontrarme contigo! No sé que es lo que quieras pero te detendré aquí mismo-

-Lo espero en cuatro días en el puente del cielo y la tierra a medio día-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir?- pregunto mientras lanzaba una potente llamarada a su acompañante

-Sé que lo ara- luego la llamarada lo alcanzo, simplemente apareció un tronco carbonizado en su lugar y ya no pudo sentir más su presencia dejándolo claramente confundido

-¡Que rica esta esta comida!- exclamo cierto rubio

-Es de los mejores hoteles del país- respondió a su exclamación- que la comide este tan deliciosa es su obligación y valla que la cumplen- agrego mientras continuaba comiendo

-Creo que después de todo fue buena idea el quedarnos- comento feliz

-Me alegra que lo hicieran, de otra forma no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad de darles las gracias por todo-

-Que va, si solo cumplimos con nuestra misión- respondió el ninja del sharingan

-Cualquiera hubiera abandonado la misión al enfrentarse a enemigos tan poderosos pero ustedes no nos abandonaron y en especial Naruto-san no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por haber cuidado de querida hija-

-No fue nada- respondió apenado

-Y sé que ya lo eh dicho muchas veces pero lo volveré a repetir ¡los ninjas son geniales!- exclamo con felicidad- una pelea de dos ninjas dejo destruido todo el camino y según escuche el bosque estaba completamente destruido ¿Qué me dices a eso Naruto-san?-

-Que mi cuerpo ayudo a romper varios arboles- todos rieron de buena gana por su comentario

-Y aun así estas aquí comiendo con nosotros como si nada- agrego Oshino- lo digo de verdad Kakashi-san, Naruto-san cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca o necesiten no duden en contactarme, estoy en deuda con ustedes y estaré feliz de ayudarles en lo que sea-

-Muchas gracias Oshino-san, lo tendremos en cuenta-

-Gracias por la comida- exclamo el rubio feliz- iré a dar una vuelta, con su permiso- izo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro

-Adelante- Camino y salió del lugar dando con unos pasillos, no sabia a donde llevaba cada pasillo pero con la idea de que lo que quería era caminar tomo el que se veía mas largo y fue hacia el

Kakashi siguió comiendo tranquilamente en compañía de sus antiguos clientes, pero lo cierto era que estaba muy pensativo pues su alumno tenia una actitud completamente diferente en las aguas termales y de un momento a otro la cambio cuando se encontraron con ellos era algo digno de admirarse y bien si no de admirarse algo de temer pues no sabia con quien estaba tratando realmente y aun mas, tenia unas enormes ganas de regresar a la aldea para preguntarle al Hokage de que tanto estaba hablando el rubio pero tendría que esperarse hasta el día siguiente

Caminando entre tantos pasillos dio con un gran eh increíble jardín, invadido hasta el tope de flores. Era realmente hermoso siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna dándole al lugar un toque místico que ciertamente le encanto, comenzó a recorrer aquel inmenso jardín apreciando los cientos tipos de flores que lo adornaban

-De seguro a Ino le encantaría- pensó en voz alta mientras sonreía, siguió observando las flores mientras recorría el lugar, era triste… realmente triste, vio una hermosa flor blanca que de cierto modo le recordó la que la peliazul siempre traía sobre su cabello- Konan- susurro al viento- ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo?- se pregunto a si mismo en un susurro- esto no debería estar pasando- susurro nuevamente. Camino hasta dar con un enorme árbol de sakuras… lo vio como un buen lugar para descansar y se recostó debajo de el

**Estas muy pensativo mocoso**

-Me acabo de enterar de la muerte de una de mis pocas amigas- sonrió con tristeza- ¿Quieres alguna otra razón?-

**En vez de andarte lamentando deberías de preocuparte**

-También lo estoy, se perfectamente que no era débil y si le sumas que nunca se separaba de Nagato y que el daría su vida por protegerla- cerro sus ojos y continuo- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-

**El humano que se hace pasar por Madara**

-¿Se abra dado cuenta?-

**La verdad es que no lo creo**

-Alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a Konan y pasar desapercibido ante Nagato y claro que tenga una razón para hacerlo ¿Alguien te suena?-

**La serpiente**

-Creí que nos habían dicho que había sido asesinado-

**Son solo rumores**- el Kyuubi lo miro con fastidio- **no creas todo lo que te dicen, analízalo antes ¿quieres? Es cansado tener que estarte corrigiendo siempre**

-piénsalo, si Akatsuki esta ya movilizándose ¿que te hace pensar que no fueron por Orochimaru?-

**As cuentas mocoso, en estos momentos Orochimaru debe de estar en el auge de su nuevo cuerpo**

-Tienes razón- sonrió para si mismo, ese maldito zorro siempre la tenia- si consideramos que Orochimaru esta al 100% es capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier Akatsuki, incluso a mi me daría problemas-

**Si hubiera sido antes o después podríamos considerar la idea de que este muerto pero sabes que eso no es posible en estos momentos**

-¿Crees que el haya asesinado a Konan?-

**Cabe la posibilidad**

-Tendré que investigar que esta pasando, mejor aun espero que Sena y Kohei hayan terminado lo que les pedí, entonces los mandare a investigar ¿Algún consejo?-

**As que primero investiguen a Akatsuki, incluso los puedes utilizar como un vínculo entre ese Uchiha y tú**

-No creo que sea necesario- sonrió- Itachi sabrá como contactarme cuando lo considere oportuno-

**Confías mucho en el, pensé que habías aprendido a no confiar en nadie**

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo- se estiro un poco- Itachi es Itachi ¿no?-

**Tienes razón, ese maldito Uchiha es algo especial, incluso podría considerar el…**

-¿Naruto-san?- interrumpieron su plática, volteo a ver quien lo llamaba

-Kanade-san- le sonrió- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Solo paseaba- le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a un lado de el- es precioso ¿No lo crees?-

-si que lo es- cambio su postura de estar recostado a sentado- nunca había visto tantos tipos de flores en un solo lugar- admiro el jardín nuevamente- me perdí entre los pasillos y termine aquí ¿Qué suerte no?-

-Ya lo creo- respondió la peliblanca- este lugar es por lo único que acepto acompañar a mis padres a tan aburridas juntas- volteo a ver al rubio que seguía perdido en la belleza del lugar

-Yo también lo aria- respondió Naruto

-¿Cómo ah sido tu vida Naruto-san?-

-¿Eh?- al rubio lo agarro desprevenido la pregunta, volteo a ver a su acompañante que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa

-Tienes mas o menos mi edad y te encargaste de mas de la mitad de los bandidos que nos rodearon- desvió su mirada de la del rubio- y cuando escapamos de los últimos- cerro los ojos- sentía como si estuviera volando- comento maravillada, regreso a verlo- por eso me preguntaba ¿Cómo es la vida como shinobi? Mis abuelos fueron unos grandes shinobis en su época pero mi papa no quiso seguir ese camino y entro a la política… Cuando cumplí diez años mis padres me preguntaron a que me quería dedicar pero como nunca tuve la idea de como era la vida de un ninja preferí tomar alguna profesión y comencé con mis estudios- se puso algo nostálgica- Aunque mis abuelos de vez en cuando me enseñaban algo básico realmente nunca me llamo la atención… hasta hoy claro esta- soltó una pequeña lagrima- Cuando nos separamos pensé ¿Por qué no me convertí en una shinobi? Si hubiera elegido que mis abuelos me entrenaran podía haber protegido a mis padres y ahora cuatro años después me estoy arrepintiendo de mi decisión

-Kanade-san- murmuro el rubio

La mencionada se limpio rápidamente sus lagrimas- perdón- se apresuró a responder- debo de estarte aburriendo platicándote de mi y desahogándome contigo- el rubio puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarla

-Mi vida no a sido precisamente fácil- respondió llamando la atención d la peliblanca- cuando empecé como shinobi debo decir que era un fracasado- sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar esos días que ahora parecían tan lejanos- pero gracias a mis amigos que me dieron razones para esforzarme, metas a lograr… gracias a eso no me rendí y pude llegar lejos- cruzo miradas con su acompañante, ahora ella era la atenta a la historia- pero honestamente preferiría mil veces el dejar de ser shinobi y dedicarme a otra cosa- comento con amargura- vendedor, político, comerciante, empresario, lo que sea-

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto con sorpresa

-Si- respondió con simpleza- es extraño, te pintan el muncho shinobi como algo maravilloso, te dicen que te aras fuerte, que protegerás a tus seres queridos, que serás la inspiración de otros y nunca te dicen nada sobre el otro lado de la moneda- tomo un semblante triste- hay veces que me gustaría dejarlo todo eh huir, a un lugar donde nadie me conozca y empezar desde cero

-Todavía eres joven, casi un niño- soltó una pequeña eh inocente risa- puedes cambiar si algo no te gusta… es mas…- tomo un poco de aire- si… si tu quieres podría hablar con mi padre para que bueno… si dices que quieres dedicarte otra cosa po…podrías vivir con nosotros- comento apenada

-¿?-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!, no sé que acabo de decir, por favor olvida lo que dije- se retracto de inmediato claramente apenada

-Me encantaría-

-¿en…enserio?-

-Si pudiera lo aria- respondió tristemente- en el momento en que nací mi padre como decirlo… sello mi destino, aunque deje de ser un shinobi, aunque me valla a un lugar en el que nadie me conozca mi destino siempre me seguirá a donde quiera que valla-

-Naruto-san…-

-Aunque no es algo por lo que preocuparse- respondió recuperando su ánimo- solo debo de dar lo mejor de mi y no dejarme atrapar por mis fantasmas…- sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar mas en eso- creo que ahora soy yo el que te esta aburriendo hablando de cosas sin sentido-

-Claro que no- se apresuró a responder- al principio creí que los ninjas eran personas fuertes que hacían lo que querían y en menos de cinco minutos acabas de rehacer mi concepto sobre ustedes-

-No es algo del otro mundo, es como cualquier otra profesión, tienes su lado bueno y su lado malo- o al menos es lo que él quería creer

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo se- se puso de pie- ahora me siento mucho mejor- respondió alegremente, Naruto la imito y se puso de pie- esta pequeña platica me ayudo mas de lo que crees

-¿Enserio?- dudo unos momentos- pues me alegro- sonrió animadamente

-Ya lo dijo mi padre pero quería decírtelo yo personalmente- se acercó unos pasos- cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla ¿vale?- el Uzumaki retrocedió unos pasos

-Claro-

-Etto…¿Puedo llamarte Naruto-kun?-

-¿?... em… seguro-

-Sé que tal vez sea algo atrevido de alguien que apenas acabas de conocer pero…-

-No tienes por qué explicarte- respondió amablemente, aunque realmente no quería saberlo pues esto se estaba poniendo un tanto extraño, al menos para el- ¿Entonces esta bien que te llame solo por tu nombre?-

-Claro- respondió claramente feliz

-¡Kanade!- ambos voltearon

-Ya me tengo que ir Naruto-kun, espero volver a verte antes de que te vallas-

Rápido eh inesperado, la peliblanca le dio un beso en la mejilla, y honestamente lo agarro desprevenido

-Nos vemos mañana- se volteo y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su padre que estaba en la entrada del jardín, el rubio se paralizo unos momentos tratando de asimilar que estaba pasando, toco su mejilla y luego sonrió

-Esta platica también me ayudo- luego se volvió a recostarse debajo del árbol de Sakuras

Estaba cansada, habían estado cambiando de ubicación mucho últimamente, este era el octavo pueblo al que se dirigían en ese mes. Ya podía verlo a lo lejos, no debía de tomarles más de unos diez o veinte minutos al paso que iban aunque el echo de que fuera bastante noche no le alegraba en lo mas mínimo y no por los asaltantes que pudieran aparecer sino por que no creía tener el humor para encargarse de ellos

-Al fin- comento su acompañante- por favor dígame que nos quedarnos mas de dos días-

-No lo se- respondió secamente

-uff… que remedio- respondió decepcionada

Ahora que lo pensaba necesitarían mas dinero pues el que tenían no les alcanzaría si seguían moviéndose constantemente como lo habían estado haciendo, cuando llegara el momento se encargaría de eso pues ahorita no quería agobiarse con mas cosas, solo quería llegar al siguiente pueblo, hospedarse en un buen lugar y descansar. Ese era su plan para lo que quedaba de hoy y mañana y no quería nada que le arruinara eso

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas nos seguiremos escondiendo?- volvió a preguntar su acompañante-¿y si solo vemos que es lo que quieren? – propuso ganándose un quejido de molestia

-Sea lo que sea es algo que no me interesa- respondió de nueva cuenta- si tanto te interesa puedes ir a ver pero yo no voy a estarte esperando- su acompañante agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza

-Solo digo que para que nos estén buscando tan arduamente de un momento a otro no se, algo debió de haber pasado- no hubo respuesta

Siguieron su trayecto en silencio, por fin entraron al pueblo y tal y como lo esperaban todo estaba en silencio con apenas una que otra luz alumbrando el lugar y no era para menos al ser la tres de la mañana, caminaron en busca de un lugar para hospedarse que debía de estar en el centro pues era la zona mas iluminada del lugar, caminaron en esa dirección hasta que alguien se les paro enfrente deteniendo su paso

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con fastidio

-Con una capucha y cubriendo tu rostro debes de ser algún delincuente- dedujo su acompañante- podremos parecer débiles pero seria mejor que anduvieras con cuidado

-Se perfectamente que tan fuertes son, pero gracias por la advertencia- se acercó lentamente a ellas, cuando por fin una lámpara pudo alumbrar su rostro el mencionado se destapo la cara haciendo que se sobresaltaran

-¡Tu!- rápidamente le lanzo varias bombas de humo envenenadas y aprovechando la confusión trato de alcanzarlo con sus agujas sembon pero había desaparecido

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto enojada

-Yo creí que….

-Este no es un lugar para comenzar una pelea, al menos no con alguien como el-

-Me alegra que usted tenga mas conciencia de la situación- voltearon y el mencionado estaba a sus espaldas

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- volvió a preguntar

-Que nos veamos en el puente del cielo y la tierra en tres días al medio día-

-¿Con que objetivo?- pregunto desconfiada

-Se lo diré cuando nos veamos-

-¿Crees que confiaremos en ti?- reclamo su acompañante ganándose una mirada de enojo

-Sea lo que sea no me interesa así que no me esperes- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

-No puedo obligarla si no quiere- se limito a contestar- creí que estaría mejor en sus manos pero veo que no tengo otra opción mas que encargársela a el-

-¿A que te refieres?- volteo a verlo pero ya no estaba- Ese maldito- sonrió con enojo, luego suspiro cansada- Estamos a un día de viaje al puente del cielo y la tierra, descansaremos hoy y partiremos mañana al anochecer

-¿Esta hablando enserio?- pregunto con enojo- puede ser una trampa

-Tienes razón- puso una mirada seria- pero hay algo que me inquieta…-…- inquietarme no es la palabra, mejor dicho despertó mi curiosidad-

Su acompañante suspiro cansada, ya estaba decidido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para que cambiara de opinión, no le quedaba mas que obedecer, prepararse y descansar en el tiempo que tenían disponible

* * *

**Yuhoelmar: **Gracias por leer el cap y bueno esque es la personalidad mas facil que le puedes poner a Ino, en lo personal a mi me gusta bastante xDD cmo seaespero que te haya gustado el cap... nos leemos :)

**Mixo****:** Gracias, me gusta que te guste mi fic y pues saludos desde el Estado de Mexico y habeses saludos desde el DF xDD espero que te haya gustado el cap :)

**Neolialuna:** Si, Naruto es un insensible u_u y tengo muchas cosas planeadas que espero no se pongan peores xD gracias por leer y espero te haya agradado el cap :D

**Lobita22: **perdon por la tardanza pero ya sabes la escuela mata X_X, me alegra qe te gustara el cap y si, pense lo mismo de Sarutobi xDD y me resulto bastante gracioso el imaginarlo dando realmente consejos para conocer mujeres xDD y espero que los Akatsuki no te hayan decepcionado :) nos leemos luego

**Uchihacecy:** Gracias por leer y espero qe te haya gustado el cap :)

** .52: **gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado el cap :)

**Davaru:** No presisamente le regreso sus recuerdos pero ya es algo xDD espero te haya gustado el cap... nos andamos leyeendo :)

_A pesar de todo no tengo tantos lectores como al principio asi que si te gusto el cap mandaselo a tus amigos :DD y si no te gusto mandaselo a quien peor te caiga para arruinarle el dia xDD _

_Cualquiera que este leyyendo, sea tan amable de comentar que es realmente importante para mi saber sus opiniones etc..._

_Nos leemos pronto :)_


	11. Angustia

_Hola! pues aqui actualizando de nuevo! espero les agrade el cap! nos leemos abajo :)_

* * *

-Que tengan buen viaje-

-Gracias Oshino-san- respondió el peligris

-Naruto-kun- el mencionado volteo- prepare esto- le extendió una caja de almuerzo elegantemente envuelta en un pañuelo blanco- por si les da hambre en el camino- le sonrió, el rubio la acepto gustoso

-Así que por eso te levantaste tan temprano- dedujo su madre- La cocina es el primer paso para ganar el corazón de un hombre-

-¡Mama!- reclamo con la cara completamente roja

-Tranquila, tranquila era una broma- nadie pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa

-Bueno, nos retiramos-

-Espero que nos veamos en alguna ocasión-

Dicho esto, los ninjas desaparecieron de la vista en cuestión de segundos y como siempre iban saltando de rama en rama a gran velocidad

-Que suerte que te hayan preparado el almuerzo- comenzó una platica su sensei- ¿paso algo entre ustedes?- pregunto con gracia

-Solamente le salve la vida- respondió de la misma forma

-Creo que es una razón mas que suficiente- respondió- aunque la caja de almuerzo se ve bastante grande, de seguro pensó en que comeríamos los dos- el Uzumaki sonrió

-Por que no simplemente aceptas que te quedaste dormido y no te dio tiempo de desayunar-

-Bueno, bueno, lo admito tengo un poco de hambre-

-Es algo temprano para comer- torturo a su sensei- mas tarde… tal vez- a su sensei lo rodeo un aura depresora y como si fuera poco su estomago comenzó a gruñir

Con todo lo que había pasado el peligris tenía curiosidad por saber la velocidad del rubio así que aumento la suya para ver hasta que punto era capaz de mantener el ritmo, para su sorpresa el rubio igualaba su velocidad conforme la aumentaba sin ningún problema. Odiaba el hecho de que él estaba mandando una gran cantidad de chakra a sus pies y el rubio le siguiera el paso al parecer sin ningún esfuerzo, eso fue a tal punto de que un viaje a cinco horas de camino lo recorrieron en veinticinco minutos

-Llegamos- sentencio su alumno- no veo por qué tanta prisa sensei- se burlo

-Bueno, que mejor que llegar rápido y comer algo-

-Ya veo, yo quería compartir el almuerzo pero ya que estamos aquí no creo que sea necesario- el Uzumaki comenzó a caminar dirección opuesta a la que iban hasta que se perdió de la vista del el peligris

-Informare de la misión e iré por algo de comer- y así emprendió su camino a la torre Hokage

Naruto llego felizmente a la mansión Hyuuga, al llegar se entero por los empleados que Hiashi había salido desde temprano por lo cual solamente fue a su cuarto, dejo el almuerzo que le habían dado en un buro que tenia al lado de su cama y se recostó, sintió la presencia de Hinata en el dojo, también se percato de que iba a su habitación, suspiro profundo pues sabia que tendría una gran y larga platica con ella. Se levanto de su cama y casi al momento cuatro Anbus aparecieron en su habitación

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- su actitud se volvió ruda pues ellos no eran los Anbus de Danzou

-Hokage-sama solicita tu presencia-

-de acuerdo, iré más tarde-

-Su presencia inmediata- agrego otro Anbu

La Hyuuga abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con cuatro Anbus y al Uzumaki

-Tengo cosas que hacer, iré mas tarde- respondió rudamente, cruzo mirada con la ojiperla haciendo que se relajara un poco- ¿Algo mas?- le pregunto a los Anbus

-Tenemos ordenes de llevarlo incluso si es a la fuerza- sentencio otro, el rubio sonrió malignamente al punto que los Anbus, e incluso la ojiperla se estremecieron por unos momentos

-¿A la fuerza?- los Anbus retrocedieron unos pasos, algo los estaba aterrando- se pondrá interesante- el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia ellos

-¡Naruto-kun!- lo detuvo Hinata- No… no vale la pena, solo ve con ellos yo te esperare aquí- le sonrió, el rubio bufo molesto- Naruto-kun…- susurro tristemente

-Mas les vale que no me tome mucho tiempo- desapareció en un destello de luz, un segundo después los Anbus desaparecieron igualmente

La Hyuuga se quedo sola, se sentó en la cama… respiro profundamente, Naruto había estado de malas con ella últimamente, eso le dolía pero aunque significara que el rubio se enojara con ella a su parecer era un precio razonable si con eso evitaba que hiciera alguna tontería, o al menos eso quería pensar… un paquete envuelto le llamo su atención sacándola de sus pensamientos, lo abrió con cuidado y vio que era una caja de almuerzo ¿De donde había salido eso? Se pregunto, tal vez el rubio lo había comprado en su ultima misión pensó, iba a comenzar a envolverlo nuevamente pero se percato de que había una sobre al costado, vencida por la curiosidad la tomo y la abrió con sumo cuidado y leyó la carta que había dentro

_"Naruto-kun este almuerzo es una forma de mostrarte mi agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste, no solo salvarme la vida, también en el jardín del hotel, me animaste y me ayudaste y de verdad siento no haberte devuelto el favor cuando tu me expresaste tus sentimientos aunque la verdad fue culpa de mi padre por interrumpir aunque honestamente no hubiera sabido que decirte._

_ Me enseñaste que la vida de un shinobi no es tan fácil como creí así que quería que supieras que continuare mis estudios en la política, también es una forma en la cual podre proteger a mi familia, se me olvidaba también dale mi agradecimiento a Kakashi-san, se ve que se llevan muy bien aunque creo que seria de esperarse de alumno/maestro _

_Y por ultimo, cuando cumplí nueve años mi abuela me dio un collar, me dijo que era una reliquia de la familia y que tenia propiedades mágicas, mi abuela y sus cuentos ¿No crees? Lo importante es que me dijo que se lo entregara a mi futuro esposo, cuando me dijo eso no le entendí muy bien pues aun era una niña pero ahora creo que lo entiendo, en el sobre esta el collar y me gustaría que te lo quedaras, sé que es algo presuntuoso pero en el poco tiempo que estuve contigo sentí algo especial, sé que tal vez no lo entiendas pero me gustaría que te quedaras con el collar, no te asustes no por eso te voy a obligar a casarte conmigo pero me gustaría que tuvieras algo para recordarme_

_Espero que nos veamos otra vez y siente libre de venir a verme, tu y Kakashi-san, cuando quieran, creo que ya es todo, espero que te guste el almuerzo _

_Att. Kuzo Kanade_

Hinata se quedo como piedra, ¿que el rubio le mostro sus sentimientos? ¿Que ella sentía algo especial? ¿El collar que le daría a su futuro esposo? Y ¿Por qué solo mencionaba a él y a Kakashi? ¿Dónde estaban Ino y Sasuke? Instintivamente reviso el sobre y encontró el collar que decía la carta, una pequeña cadena plateada con un cristal morado en el centro con forma de lágrima medio pulida, no se veía tan caro u ostentoso pero el hecho de que era precioso era indiscutible. La Hyuuga guardo el collar, guardo la carta y volvió a ponerlas en su lugar, volvió a envolver el almuerzo y salió de ahí

-¿Y bien para que me necesitas?- Le extendieron un sobre, el rubio lo abrió- 2000 yenes- cerro el sobre- ¿les dijiste a tus Anbus que me trajeran a la fuerza para entregarme mi paga?

-tu actitud no mejora Naruto- respondió el Hokage- pero no, aprovechando que estabas aquí te di tu paga, realmente quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Algo que me dijo Kakashi- el Uzumaki sonrió

-No creo que tengas nada que preguntarme, tú lo sabes todo-

-¿Entonces… lo sabes?- pregunto con miedo

-Puede ser-

-Naruto, esto no es un juego- respondió molesto

-Tienes razón, no es un juego obligar a alguien a matar a toda su familia y luego exiliarlo y ponerlo como un criminal rango "S"- el Hokage sudo frio

-No es lo que crees, fue un malentendido-

-También lo se y aunque quisiera matarlo es algo que no me corresponde, si vive o debe morir es Itachi quien debe decidirlo aunque conociéndolo no ara nada al respecto-

-Debes de saber que yo me opuse-

-Si, si, lo se, tu solución aunque era lo mismo era mas humana-

-No tengo nada que explicar viendo que lo sabes todo, lo que me molesta y me intriga es ¿como lo sabes? Estoy seguro de que Itachi no te lo conto, y Homura, Danzou y Koharu tampoco lo harían-

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto con malicia

-No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello-

-Pues si, ninguno de ellos me lo conto y tampoco estoy interesado en contarte mis medios y si eso es todo lo que necesitabas de mi me retiro-

-Uff… tengo una misión para ti- cambio de tema repentinamente- también escuche de Kakashi que eres muy rápido así que toma- le dio un pergamino, el rubio comenzó a leerlo

-Una misión rango "A" debo de ser muy bueno- al Hokage no le causo gracia

-Como leíste no es una misión difícil, el rango "A" es solo por la importancia de la información, si lo que dijo Kakashi es cierto la misión no debe tomarte mas de dos horas, el lugar es en las fronteras del país y no es que muchos estén tras lo que hay en el pergamino pero aun así ten cuidado- le extendió otro pergamino- debes de enterrarlo en el lugar indicado-

-¿Si quieres deshacerte de esto por que simplemente no lo destruyes?-

-Nuestro contacto recogerá el pergamino cuando se ponga el sol-

-Ya veo, entonces me voy-

-Espera-

-¿Ahora que?- El Hokage le extendió otro sobre, el rubio lo abrió, 15000 yenes

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no regresaras a darme un informe de la misión por lo tanto no podre darte tu paga cuando regreses-

-Que buena intuición tienes- tomo su paga y desapareció en un destello

Ya había pasado una hora desde que leyó aquella carta, lo pensó por un tiempo y se armó de valor para encarar a Naruto, no quería sacar conclusiones adelantadas sobre nada, seria mejor escuchar lo que el tenia que decir, había tomado esa decisión apenas quince minutos después de leer la carta, pero ya había pasado una hora y aun no había regresado, tal vez le estaba dando mucha vuelta al asunto, estaba siendo muy paranoica, de seguro le habían encomendado otra misión y había tenido que salir, quería pensar en positivo así que salió de la mansión con la intención de dar una vuelta y despejar su mente

-Nee-san- volteo al llamado- ¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunto sonriente su hermana

-Voy a caminar- se limito a responder- ¿Quieres venir?- de seguro algo de compañía le ayudaría a no darle muchas vueltas

-Claro- y así ambas salieron. Sin rumbo fijo caminaban alrededor de la aldea, platicando de cosas sin importancia, dejando que el tiempo volara, ambas disfrutaron el paseo pues hace mucho que no salían juntas como hermanas, llegaron hasta una tienda de ropa en donde Hinata practicante fue arrastrada por su hermana

-¡Hanabi!- se quejo

-Vamos Nee-san, apoco no esta genial este vestido- su hermana no pudo evitar reír, su hermana era algo especial

-Hinata- la mencionada busco quien la llamaba- por aquí- vio dentro de la tienda a su rubia amiga- no creí que fueras de las que les gusta ir de compras

-No, yo… no- suspiro derrotada- mi hermana- señalo a una pequeña niña que estaba de un lado para otro viendo la ropa

-Ella es tu hermana… que linda, parece una mini tu- comento con gracia- por cierto ¿no as visto a Naruto-kun?-

-No, no lo eh visto ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Quería que me ayudara a elegir un traje de baño-

-¡¿Que!?- pregunto la Hyuuga ruborizándose al instante

No pudo evitar reír a al ver la reacción que tuvo la Hyuuga-Tranquila Hinata no tengo pensado comprarme un traje de baño, al menos no por ahora- su amiga se tranquilizo un poco- lo que pasa es que ayer tuvimos una nuestra primera misión que fue rango "C"- presumió orgullosa- pero resulta que según Kakashi-sensei la misión se torno rango "A" y Sasuke-kun y yo regresamos por refuerzos, cuando le contamos a Hokage-sama la situación envió siete escuadrones Anbus por lo que vi que era algo serio y como no eh visto a Naruto-kun desde entonces estoy algo preocupada-

-Lo vi esta mañana pero unos Anbus dijeron que Hokage-sama lo quería ver y….- el mundo de la Hyuuga se volvió a desmoronar, si en estos momentos Ino estaba allí quería decir que Naruto no estaba en una misión y comenzó a pensar lo peor ¿Acaso Naruto la estaba evitando? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esas ideas

-¿Hinata?- no respondía- ¿Hinata estas bien?-

-¡Ah si! Perdón solo que estoy un poco cansada- pero ahora que estaba Ino ahí tal vez podría enterarse de unas cosas- por cierto Ino-san…

-¿si?-

-¿De que se trato su misión?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Fue rango "C" ¿No? Me llamo la atención así que me preguntaba de que se trato- la rubia callo en el engaño y comenzó a contar todo, a la Hyuuga casi se le salen los ojos cuando se entero que Akatsuki estaba involucrado, pero si bien la parte que mas le intereso fue cuando menciono a una "Kanade" que curiosamente tenia el mismo nombre de la autora de aquella carta

-Y así fue, luego pues lo que ya te conté de que a Sasuke-kun y a mi no enviaron por refuerzos-

-Etto… ¿como… como era esa tal Kanade-san?- pregunto con desconfianza

-Ella bueno, debo de admitir que era muy bonita, incluso Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun no dejaban de mirarla- dijo con cierto enojo- pero no te puedo decir mucho de ella pues apenas y hablo, parecía alguien muy seria y callada además creo que no le agrade- volvió a decir con enojo- ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto apenas percatándose de que era algo extraño que la Hyuuga se interesase en ello

-etto… veraz…

-¡Nee-san!- su hermana llego a salvar el día- encontré unas playeras muy bonitas y….- vio que su hermana estaba con alguien mas

-Hola- saludo la rubia- tu eres Hanabi ¿no?-

-Si- respondió de la misma manera- ¿Es amiga tuya Nee-san?-

-Si, ellas es Ino-san-

-Mucho gusto Ino- saludo alegremente- soy Hanabi

-Encantada- respondió Ino

-¿También te gusta la ropa Ino? Es que a mi Nee-san no le agrada mucho y cuando la traje aquí vino de mala gana a pesar de que Nee-san viste cosas anticuadas y….

-¿Que tanto dices Hanabi?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo su hermana, la mencionada se escondió detrás de la Yamanaka

-No seas tan mala Hinata, Hanabi-chan ¿Por qué no buscas algo lindo? Me acaban de pagar así que puedo comprarte algo- propuso la rubia

-¡¿Enserio Ino?!- pregunto súper emocionada

-¡Claro!- respondió feliz- pero me enseñas lo que quieres que te compre, no voy a permitir que uses nada feo-

-¡Entendido Ino-sama!- y sin mas desapareció de su vista en un parpadeo

-Que linda- comento la rubia

-¿Ino-san? ¿Seguro esta bien?- pregunto Hinata

-Tranquila, me acaban de pagar así que esta bien, por cierto Hinata ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro-

-¿Podrías conseguirme una cita con Naruto-kun?- la Hyuuga casi se cae de la impresión- era broma… era broma, yo mismo le preguntare por eso- la Hyuuga apenas se reincorporaba- ¿podrías decirme solamente Ino?

-¿eh?-

-Es algo extraño que tu me llames Ino-san y tu hermana menor me llame por mi nombre- la ojiperla afirmo- bueno ya que eso esta resuelto ¿Por qué no me ayudas a elegir algo?

-Vale- respondió contenta

-Por cierto Hinata…

-¿Si?-

-Si no te apuras te voy a ganar a Naruto-kun-

-¿De…de que estas hablando Ino?- pregunto nuevamente ruborizándose

-Por aquí vi unos vestidos increíbles- y sin responder ni darle tiempo de agregar algo, Hinata fue jalada hacia el fondo de la tienda

Hinata se la paso un par de horas siendo arrastrada de un lugar a otro por su amiga y su hermana y a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho ir de compras se divirtió bastante, incluso ella termino comprándose algo que para ella era algo presuntuoso pero su amiga y su hermana insistían en que le quedarían de maravilla y termino siendo convencida, ahora se encontraban en Ichiraku's Ramen. Al terminar las compras decidieron ir a comer y la Hyuuga mayor propuso ese lugar para ver si de pura casualidad se encontraban con el Uzumaki aunque sin ningún resultado

-Que rico- comento la Hyuuga menor- ya veo por qué Naruto-Nee-sama siempre esta diciendo que este es el mejor lugar- exclamo contenta

-¿Naruto…nee…sama?- pregunto la rubia- ¿Por qué le dices así a Naruto-kun?

-Él es como un hermano para mi- respondió- desde que se fue a vivir con…..- rápidamente fue silenciada por su hermana

-Mi…mi padre vio lo fuerte que era Naruto-kun así que se ofreció para entrenarlo por eso es que Naruto-kun va de vez en cuando a nuestra casa-

-¿Oh? Naruto-kun va a tu casa- comento con malicia- quien lo diría, me llevas la delantera y por mucho- la Hyuuga solo trato de no ruborizarse tanto esta vez, se volteo para que la Yamanaka no la viera y aprovecho para susurrarle algo a su hermana

-Hanabi, papa dijo que mantuviéramos en secreto el que Naruto-kun vive con nosotras ¿recuerdas?- se hermana se disculpo al instante, pues estuvo a punto de romper una orden directa de su padre

-¿Qué tanto se secretean?- pregunto Ino con interés- No me digan que lo comparten- la Yamanaka nunca se cansaba al ver la cara que ponía Hinata con sus comentarios, definitivamente el estar con Hinata le causaría muchos momentos de risas, vio a la hermana de su amiga y un aire de ternura la invadió pues la Hyuuga menor tenia una cara de incredulidad señal de que no había entendido a que se refería

-¡I…Ino! De…deja de decir esas cosas… Naruto-kun solo va a entrenar y al terminar se va de inmediato- trato de excusarse

La rubia comenzó a reírse sin control, la inocencia de su amiga era algo que no podría dejar pasar, definitivamente pasaría grandes momentos riéndose con y de ella

Terminaron de comer, se despidieron y cada una tomo camino a su respectiva casa, las hermanas Hyuuga antes de regresar a la mansión dieron una ultima vuelta por la aldea, al final llegaron alrededor de las ocho, apenas con tiempo. Hanabi de inmediato fue a probarse su blusa nueva cortesía de Ino que probablemente terminaría usando al día siguiente, por otro lado Hinata fue a encarar de una vez por todas al rubio, pero valla su sorpresa al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte, por lo que sabia tampoco estaba en una misión pues su equipo, dígase Ino, Sasuke y Kakashi, a la primera la vio y a los otros dos pudo sentir sus chacras dentro de la aldea en la tarde. Esta vez en lugar de pensar que el rubio la estaba evitando, se espanto… estaba preocupada de que a Naruto le hubiera podido pasar algo o en el peor de los casos hubiera dejado la aldea para hacer algo por si mismo

Era hora de la cena, se disculpo con su padre diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y salió de la mansión y comenzó a buscarlo. Dos horas sin éxito, su nivel de angustia estaba a niveles críticos así que lo primero que le vino a la mente fue preguntarle a sus allegados, fue con Kakashi y el ninja del sharingan tampoco tenia idea de donde podría estar, aunque a diferencia de ella él no le tomo mucha importancia diciendo que el Uzumaki sabia como cuidarse solo, luego de eso fue a la oficina del Hokage… que justamente lo alcanzo cuando él se estaba retirando

-Lo mande a una misión en solitario pero no era para que se tardara mas de hora y media-

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?- pregunto angustiada

-Es extraño que aun no haya regresado pero no te preocupes, él sabe como cuidarse- frunció el seño molesta, odiaba que le dijeran eso

-¿No podría mandar a alguien que lo buscara?-

-Lo siento Hinata, conociéndole debe de estar perdiendo el tiempo en algún lugar, no creo que sea necesario mandar a alguien a buscarlo… ya veraz que llega mas tarde o en la mañana-

-Hokage-sama, no podría decirme a donde fue, yo misma iré a buscarlo-

-Tranquilízate Hinata, te estas preocupando de mas, te aseguro que esta bien- la Hyuuga molesta no tubo mas remedio que aceptarlo, ambos salieron de la oficina… de inmediato Sarutobi tomo dirección a su casa dejando sola a Hinata

La Hyuuga respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse y comenzó a replantearse los hechos, Naruto había llegado a la aldea en la mañana, visito la mansión, dejo su paquete de comida, llegaron unos Anbus y se lo llevaron, todo eso paso en la mañana, luego el Hokage lo mando a una misión en solitario pero no debía de llevarle mas de dos horas lo cual decía que el Uzumaki debía de estar de regreso en la aldea a mas tardar a medio día pero ya eran las once de la noche y no había ni rastro de él, volvió a respirar profundo y lo asimilo como pudo

Tomo camino de regreso a la mansión, todos tenían razón, no era algo muy inteligente el preocuparse por el pues sabia de sobra que era bastante fuerte. De seguro como lo había dicho el Hokage estaba perdiendo el tiempo en algún lado

Iría a tomar un gran baño y luego a dormir y en la mañana cuando despertara de seguro el rubio ya estaría en su habitación y de seguro tendría que ir a despertarlo por que se quedaría dormido al estar cansado de lo que sea que haya echo el día de hoy, si de seguro eso pasaría… sonrió para si misma tratando de reconfortarse y regreso a la mansión

Mientras en un lugar muy pero muy lejos… Cierto rubio tenia demasiadas heridas en su cuerpo, cualquier persona normal ya estaría tirada en el suelo ya sea por la perdida de sangre o por dolor que debería de estar sintiendo, pero al parecer el no se preocupaba por eso pues sabia que el Kyuubi aria lo suyo además de que ahora estaba mas preocupado por los cien enemigos que tenia enfrente suyo

-¡No se quien seas pero no te dejaremos escapar!- grito uno de sus tantos deformes oponentes

-¡Serán unos malnacidos!- grito el rubio con odio puro, después de todo no se equivocaba- ¡Como pueden hacer esto!- libero una gran onda de chacra que mando volando a la mayoría de sus adversarios-

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!-

-¡Si no protegemos el lugar seremos hombres muertos!- grito otro

-¡Tiene razón! ¡No hay que rendirnos!- el suelo se abrió dando con un pasaje subterráneo del cual salieron otros doscientos enemigos

-Esta será una noche larga- sonrió con malicia- ya tengo con que desahogar todo este odio que tengo desde que llegue a este maldito lugar- sus ojos se tornaron a un rojo carmesí

La Hyuuga se despertó contenta, sorprendentemente a pesar de todo lo que paso el día anterior durmió bastante bien, uso su Byakugan para ver si el rubio seguía dormido y pensaba en una forma divertida de ir a despertarlo pero para su sorpresa su cuarto aun seguía vacío. Su ánimo dio un giro de 180 grados y rápidamente salió a preguntarles a los empleados y a su padre si habían visto al Uzumaki pero de ningún lado encontró la respuesta que esperaba

Aprovechando que tomo un largo baño anoche solamente se vistió y salió de la mansión y ahora si con el corazón en la mano salió a buscarlo por toda la aldea pero al igual que ayer no había ni el mas mínimo rastro de él. La desesperación la estaba dominando, tenia un nudo en la garganta, pero se izo la fuerte y seguía buscándolo, no lo encontró en la aldea y a una velocidad digna de admirar empezó a recorrer los pueblos cercanos sin detenerse en ningún segundo pues de hacerlo sabia que se pondría a llorar y de hacerlo sabia que ya no podría detenerse

Después de buscarlo por mas de cuatro horas sin éxito decidió ir en busca de ayuda, la primera persona en la que pensó era el Hokage pues lo obligaría a ayudarla por haberle dado esperanzas de que Naruto volvería a mas tardar en la mañana

Llego y lo regaño, el Hokage se conmovió pues a pesar de que lo estaba culpando de todo la Hyuuga estaba a punto del llanto y se notaba claramente en sus ojos llorosos y su entrecortada voz, fuera de eso el Hokage también comenzó a preocuparse pues ya era considerablemente extraño que el rubio no volviera. Después de prometerle que organizaría un escuadrón de búsqueda tan pronto como terminaran su misión que debía de ser a mas tardar las seis de la tarde regreso a su trabajo

Hinata salió enojada de la oficina del Hokage, esperar hasta las seis de la tarde era mucho tiempo, se sentó en una banca y trato de calmarse, con la cabeza caliente no podría pensar en algo útil. Después de unos minutos se termino tranquilizando por completo y decidió simplemente esperar hasta que fuera la hora

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que algo malo podía haberle pasado al rubio, comenzó a sacar sus conclusiones pensando en que la amiga de Naruto "Konan" podría haberlos traicionado y lo habían emboscado y estaba preso en uno de los tantos escondites de Akatsuki, también era posible el que se hubiera encontrado con Madara y decidiera acabar de una vez con todo pero que termino tan mal herido al grado que ni siquiera se pudiera levantar o también que algunos ninjas poderosos estaban tras el pergamino que tenia como misión entregar y el prefiriera evitarlos y hasta ahora siguiera escondiéndose de ellos

Y así paso la mayor parte del día de la Hyuuga, imaginando algo claramente improbable, luego razonando el por que algo así no podía ser posible y calmándose para después volver a repetir el ciclo. Muchos se preguntarían como es que alguien podía pasar horas haciendo eso y la respuesta era bastante simple… No hay límites para una mujer enamorada

Cuando por fin dejo de hacer eso se percato de que las horas habían pasado, no sabia si alegrarse del hecho de que ya casi era hora de que enviaran el escuadrón de búsqueda o preocuparse del hecho de que aun no había regresado su amado ojiazul. Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que el escuadrón de búsqueda le trajera noticias de Naruto, ella iría con ellos a pesar de lo que le dijeran y con esa idea en mente regreso rápidamente a la mansión para cambiarse a una ropa mas adecuada para la misión de búsqueda así como algo de equipo ninja

Ya lista para salir quiso entrar a la habitación del Uzumaki pues ciertamente a pesar de nada mas estar ideando cosas las últimas horas también se había estado preparando psicológicamente para lo peor. Solo quería entrar tranquilamente, echar un vistazo y luego salir pero el día le estaba dando sorpresas a cada momento

Salió a con alma que le lleva el diablo de ahí, y comenzó a recorrer la aldea buscando al Uzumaki y no era exageración decir que había revisado ya la mitad de la aldea en algo menos de diez minutos pero desgraciadamente sin ningún resultado. Pero ella sabia que Naruto ya había regresado ¿Cómo? Simple… al entrar a su cuarto hace unos momentos no solo vio la ropa del Uzumaki tirada a un lado de la cama si no que el almuerzo que había traído el día de ayer había prácticamente desaparecido y como extra que no pudo dejar pasar la carta estaba semi-abierta y ya no estaba el collar dentro de ella. Cualquiera pensaría que el echo de ver indicios de que había regresado debería haberla calmado pero tal vez hubo una falla en la descripción, no encontró la ropa del Uzumaki al lado de la cama… mejor dicho encontró girones de lo que era su ropa empapados de sangre al lado de la cama, esa era su real motivación para andarlo buscando como loca, después de recorrer toda la aldea sin resultado decidió regresar a la habitación del Uzumaki, tomar un pedazo de su ropa y llevárselo al Hokage como una prueba de que algo le había sucedido y como medio para rastrearlo, entro a su habitación rápidamente y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el rubio con una toalla rodeándole la cintura y con otra secándose el cabello, tan tranquilamente ajeno a todo el sufrimiento por el que ella había pasado unos eternos dos días

No lo pensó mas de una vez y se lanzo a abrazarlo, esto lo agarro desprevenido haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

-Hi…Hinata- comento el rubio- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- no quería ser grosero ni nada pero si alguien entraba podría llevarse una idea equivocada

-Lo…lo siento- se separo de él y dejo que se levantara

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado pues la Hyuuga estaba llorando- Hinata…- susurro

-Tu…tu que no apareces- no podía dejar de llorar- ¿sabes…sabes lo que eh pasado estos dos días?- el Uzumaki miro el suelo apenado pues en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en eso- luego ver tu…tu ropa con sa…sangre-

-Tranquila Hinata- amablemente con una mano limpio una de sus lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla- no me va a pasar nada- un fuerte bofetón fue el resultado de su comentario

-¡Si… si supiera que no te va pasar nada no estaría así!- el rubio estaba perplejo, luego Hinata volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente- no hagas tonterías sin avisarme ¿quieres?- le sonrió

-es…esta bien- respondió mientras correspondía al abrazo- perdóname- le susurro en el oído mientras acariciaba su azulado cabello. Realmente agradecía el tener alguien como ella

* * *

_Pues espero que les haya gustado el cap... por cierto! si alguien es fan de King of Fighters y mas en especial de la pareja K'/Kula los invito a leer un fic qe subi :) si no pues nunca es tarde para empezar xDD_

_Dos habisos:_

_1.- Voy a subir un one-shot NaruHina entre el 18 y 19 de oct sera una trama, terror, psicologico gore xD solo esten al pendientes esos dias! no se lo pierdan :)_

_2.- Voy a tardar ligeramente un poquito mas en subir el proximo cap ¿Por que? pues ya saben, escuela, muchos trabajos y estare algo ocupado pero espero no sean mas de 3 semanas! asi que esperen con ansias el proximo cap en el cual se explicara que tanto estubo haciendo naruto!_

_3.- aunque arriba puse dos no se fijen en eso xD Acabo de actualizar mi perfil! asi que si gustan darse una vuelta por el :)_

_Sin mas! eso es todo por hoy! nos adarmeos leeyendo_

_NO OLVIDES COMENTAR! _

_**angeles grandchester**: bueno pues que bueno que te animaste a comentar y espero lo continues haciendo _! espero te haya gustado el cap ;)_

_**KyioryFire**: Pues no quede mas que decir! Que buena intuicion hombre! aunque supongo que era algo ovbio las dos ultimas eso no te qita los creditos :O! sale! espero que te haya gustado el cap ;)_

_**lobita22**: hola! antes que nada! gracias por la espera y pues si! lo repito la escuela mata x_x pues trato de no apresurarme pero derrepente te entran ganas de escribir .! pues si! Itachi es mi heroe y pues lo de sarutobi me agrada bastante _ Y lo de nagato es algo que lo tengo como un gran toque! o al menos eso espero jajaja espero te haya gustado el cap! :) nos seguimos leeyendo! ^^_

_**dark dragon hades**: yeah! .! espero te haya gustado_

_**yuhoelmer**: pues pronto se sabra quien mato a Konan... bueno no tan pronto xD espero te haya gustado el cap :)_

_**ryutaro**: continuada ;)! espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**Neolialuna**: pues como acabas de leer! espero xD su competencia tubo mas repercuciones de las que yo mismo esperaba xD_

_**uchihacecy**: Pues si! no hay duda de que Itachi es el mejor! espero te haya gustado el cap! :) _

_**Hitomi Akera**: Pues me alegra no ser uno mas del monton! .! de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y pues... espero este cap no te haya decepcionado :) _

_**elichan**: Perdon por la demora pero aqui esta lo conti xD! espero te haya agadado el cap :)_

_**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**: gracias! conti servida xD! espero te haya agradado ^^_

_**Davaru**: Yeah! Tengo algo realmente especial con respecto a la sorpresa de itachi que espero les agrade ya qe se me ocurrio de repente y me agrado bastante la idea! pero ya se desvelara en unos 2 o tres capitulos mas :)_

_**Kurashi92**: Pues tampoco me agrada la idea de Konan muerta pero era necesario para habansar el fic! espero te haya gustado el cap :)_

_Bueno sin mas que recordarles que esten al pendiente el 18 y 19 de un one-shot del mes del terror! gracias a la invitacion que me iso Delta Elena que supongo que muchos la recordaran cmo delta 2007 :) y que pues am... comenten! y am... no se les olvide comentar y dejen un review xDD y dense una vuelta por mi renovado perfil! que no tiene nada nuevo mas que ideas organizadas xDD _

_Chau!_


	12. Un dia en el sonido

_Realmente lamento la tardanza estoy en un bloqueo que incluso tuve que rescribir 4 veces este capitulo. Aun así espero les agrade_

* * *

Todo había acabado mal ¿Por qué? La correcta pregunta seria ¿Por qué no? Lo único bueno que le paso fue el hecho de que la paga de la misión fuera muy generosa y que se lo dieran por adelantado, de ahí en adelante todo era una completa mierda

Miro a su alrededor ¿Qué había? Honestamente no sabría como describirlo, cuerpos deformes en los mejores casos, tenia los ojos cerrados y confiaba en sus otros sentidos y no por que no pudiera soportar ver lo grotesco del paisaje si no por que simplemente no sabría decir que es que, si habría los ojos no podría dormir tratando de descifrar que mierda era que y que parte iba en que lugar, deseaba estar en la guerra…. Explosiones, cuerpos despedazados, gritos de agonía y desesperación… todo eso era el cielo comparado al lugar en el que se encontraba

Había escuchado rumores, e incluso en su primera vida por así decirlo tuvo la oportunidad de visitar unas de las guaridas ese ser tan enfermo, sin embargo en aquellas ocasiones era nada comparado a la guarida de ahora ¿Siempre había estado tan enfermo? No podría responder esa pregunta y sin embargo la furia volvía a consumirlo ¿Acaso era su culpa? ¿El simple hecho vivir en esta época era el resultado de todo esto?

Ver niños de seis años corrompidos, matándose unos a otros por sobrevivir, malformaciones asquerosas, cadáveres o mejor dicho partes de cadáveres por cientos… ¿Aun quedaría algo de humanidad en ese lugar?

Su misión era más sencilla que ganar una apuesta con Chouji de quien podía estar más tiempo sin comer, pero algo cambio. No muy lejos de donde enterró el pergamino había un pueblo que era famoso por sus trabajos con metales, ya sea en joyería o en armas así que con bastante tiempo de sobra decidió dar un paseo por ahí y encontró varias cosas interesantes, perdió aproximadamente unas dos o tres horas y finalmente compro una katana que según le había dicho el vendedor era un objeto milenario que le fue otorgado a los hombres por el mismo dios del viento por lo tanto tenia propiedades que potenciaban de sobremanera a un usuario de elemento viento como el, si bien no era creyente de ningún dios ni cosas por el estilo al probarla se percato de que realmente tenia mejor conductividad que las armas de Azuma y eso era decir mucho; pero finalmente no lo compro por esa razón si no por otras dos razones, una que a pesar de que el anciano herrero le aseguraba que esa katana databa de una época anterior a la de Rikudo Sennin se veía prácticamente nueva y la segunda es que al ser un arma casi divina se tenia que guardar un sello en el brazo derecho de su dueño no solo para que no estorbara si no también por que así podía estar en constante contacto con la energía de su propietario y así dar un mejor desempeño en la batalla

Termino comprándola gastando todo su dinero solamente como enganche ¿Algo caro? Ya lo creo pero si decimos que es mejor que las armas de Azuma que se mandan a hacer especialmente para el y tarda de cinco a seis meses en llegarle y solo dios sabia cuanto costaban pues cada que se le rompía una que era rara vez cabe resaltar pasaba al menos dos semanas haciendo misiones como loco para poder comprarse una nueva así que desde ese punto de vista no estaba tan cara su katana, solo le faltaban por pagar 46700 yenes que bien si hacia una que otra misión rango "SS" o desclasificada bastaría con una o a lo mucho dos misiones para liquidar su deuda

Hasta ahí su día estuvo bien, iba a usar su Shiranshin para regresar a la aldea y enseñarle a Hinata su nueva adquisición pero la curiosidad lo mato y decidió ir a ver si ya habían recogido el pergamino que enterró y una vez de que viera si ya lo habían tomado o no podía regresar a la aldea con Shiranshin o sin el

Realmente fue increíble el ver el terreno con señas de batalla y dos cuerpos sin vida en medio del mismo, si bien no tenia ánimos como para investigar por su cuenta cambio de parecer al percatarse de una extrañas marcas en los cuerpos… mordedura de serpientes lo cual no le dejaba ninguna duda sobre quien había sido el responsable, rápidamente activo su modo sennin y comenzó a seguir el chakra que para su sorpresa se debió haber movido a una velocidad escalofriante pues a pesar de que no se debió de haber marchado hace mas de una hora aun no podía definir donde era el final del trayecto

Veinte minutos de viaje a una increíble velocidad y llego a un punto muerto, el residuo desapareció pero afortunadamente ya tenia una idea pues se había adentrado en el país del arroz y por ende según recordaba estaba en las fronteras de la aldea del sonido, sabiendo que estaba en terreno enemigo y no de cualquier enemigo… desapareció por completo su chakra luego de ponerse un sello que inhabilitaba el uso de chakra como precaución extra

Llego a lo que era la aldea y entro sin ningún problema y la recorrió por treinta minutos sin resultado alguno ¿Cómo decirlo? Era bastante normal, la única cosa rara que podías encontrar era que todos los shinobis tenían la cara tapada pero de ahí en adelante era como cualquier otra aldea o al menos eso hubiera sido bueno

Perdiendo el tiempo se aburrió de no encontrar nada y decidió mejor regresar a informar al Hokage cuando dos tipos enmascarados con el símbolo del sonido aparecieron frente a él murmurando cosas como "Nunca lo había visto antes" "Sera un buen conejillo de indias" cuando se lanzaron contra el

Lo atraparon y lo único que hicieron fue amarrarlo y llevarlo cargando por camino oculto, mientras que el observaba todo el trayecto comprendiendo por que al recorrer la aldea no encontró ningún rastro de algo sospechoso… era curioso pero no por nada le decían el genio Sannin si con Sannin no era suficiente, unos minutos caminando y lo llevaron a una guarida oculta donde lo aventaron por un agujero y cerraron el orificio por donde lo habían arrojado

Se maldijo por haber sellado su chakra pues le llevo algo de tiempo desamarrarse pero finalmente lo consiguió después de uno minutos encontrándose con nada mas y nada menos que un cuarto lleno personas de todas las edades y ambos sexos sin embargo con una mirada mas que muerta

No tenia que pensar mucho para saber que para tener las mentes tan quebradas tenían que haber tenido el deshonor de haber conocido a Orochimaru, aunque sentía pena por ellos no tenia tiempo para preocuparse así que simplemente fue a la puerta de la reja y con algo de chakra de viento corto la cerradura y salió sin problemas… tal y como lo imaginaba ninguno de los prisioneros se movía de donde estaban… solamente seguían sentados mirando al suelo con las miradas perdidas

Endureciendo el corazón siguió adelante para encarar al responsable de todo esto… lo único que consiguió fueron unas increíbles ganas de vomitar, encontrar sus emociones perdidas y desarrollar un instinto asesino que se podría sentir a kilómetros

Antes de hacer cualquier tipo de acción desesperada recorrió la guarida de arriba abajo, de extremo a extremo asesinando a cualquiera que figurase estar involucrado en eso. Ya era de noche y no encontró nada que le diera pistas sobre el paradero del Sannin domador de serpientes así que izo lo que tenia que hacer, una técnica que estaba desarrollando con lo aprendido en el clan Hyuuga que la llamaba "Un golpe" tal vez el nombre no era muy ingenioso pero era directo y conciso, en su mano concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra y al golpear a su oponente expulsaba todo el chakra del mismo dejándolo fuera de combate de un solo golpe, el golpe y la cantidad de chakra utilizado tenia que ser preciso para no dañar algún órgano interno o causarle un daño severo pero por ahora se saltaría ese paso

Le hubiera gustado mucho que la primera vez que pudiera utilizar ese ataque fuera como su nombre… un golpe, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, concentro una cantidad de chakra descomunal y creo una onda explosiva que abarco toda la guarida, era chakra en su mas pura forma por lo cual atravesó los muros sin dañar nada de la estructura pero al no estar controlada la cantidad chakra el resultado fue llevarse consigo la vida de todos adentro de la misma

No pudo evitar una lagrima al hacerlo y peor aun en escalofrió lo aterro y lo izo enfurecer mas pues no era posible, todos ya deberían de estar muertos y sin embargo escuchaba cientos de susurros diciendo "gracias"

Salió de la guarida y por una u otra razón se lo esperaba, el lugar estaba rodeado por cientos de ninjas del sonido, apenas dio unos pasos fuera y cientos de shurikens y kunais salieron disparados contra el

-Kaiten- pudo haber funcionado pues desvió muchas armas sin embargo aun era muy pronto para recuperarse de su anterior técnica así que el remolino de luz solamente fue efectivo por una decima de segundo, después de ese tiempo todas las armas continuaron con su rumbo impactando contra el

-¡No bajen la guardia! ¡El solo no pudo haber acabado con todos adentro! ¡Debe de haber alguien mas!-

Estaba tirado en el suelo sin chakra, con más armas clavadas que la que un cuerpo podría soportar y sangrando prácticamente de cada vena y arteria de su cuerpo, sin embargo lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era una furia tremenda

Diez shinobis del sonido se acercaron para recoger su cuerpo cuando fueron despedazados por algún tipo de energía roja que salió del cuerpo de ese niño rubio

Se levanto aun sangrando de todas las venas de su cuerpo cuando una gran explosión lo secundo mientras algún tipo de energía lo rodeaba, no estaba para mas decir que muchos shinobis se arrodillaron en el suelo al no poder soportar tal cantidad de instinto asesino mientras que otros salieron corriendo y otros pocos prefirieron quitarse la vida

-¡Orochimaru!- grito con furia el Uzumaki para después comenzar con la masacre

* * *

_¿Algo corto? Como creen xD_

_Lo siento u_u pero aunque no lo crean este pequeñito capitulo de solo tres hojas lo rescribí cuatro veces y estuve a punto de rescribirlo una quinta pero ya era mucho_

_Lo repito y lo seguiré repitiendo la escuela mata x_x y apenas eh tenido tiempo de dormir pero aun así como les eh dicho no pienso abandonar ninguna historia y aunque me tarde un poquito xD tengan por seguro que actualizare, pues propaganda… blablá los invito a leer mi fic de "por toda la eternidad" y pues comenten y todo eso :)_

_Estén al pendiente por que se acerca diciembre lo que es igual a vacaciones lo que es igual a por fin tiempo para escribir… _

_Otra cosa como les dije ando un bloqueo medio raro :S así que todas las ideas son bienvenidas por inbox, outbox, middlebox xD review etc… enserio me vendrían bien algunas ideas que tomar como cimientos para continuar con la historia y se los agradecería mucho, nada mas les recuerdo que no escribiré cosas subidas de tono y no por que no quiera si no por que realmente no se me da y que es un fic NaruHina con una que otra dificultad pero al final de cuentas NaruHina por lo cual descarto cualquier idea de harem que en lo personal no me agradan mucho D:_

_Gracias por leer y que hayan tenido un excelente puente (Para los que sean de Mexico)_

_Suerte y nos leemos :)_


	13. Dudas

_Hola! Un gusto saludarlos, pues aquí el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y feliz año nuevo, lo iba a subir ayer pero imagine que muchos estarían crudos xD así que opte por hoy_

* * *

déjame ver si entendí ¿Después de enterrar el pergamino fuiste al famoso pueblo herrero y compraste una katana legendaria y te falto por pagar alrededor de 40000 yenes que me estas pidiendo prestados y….-

-Haber haber… no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo te estoy pidiendo que me permitas hacer una misión con una recompensa alrededor de esa cantidad- respondió calmado

-En primer lugar un genin como tu no debería ser capas de realizar ese tipo de misiones, pero eso es lo que menos importa… me estabas diciendo que después de eso fuiste al lugar donde enterraste el pergamino y encontraste el cuerpo de unos shinobis moribundos y fuiste haber que pasaba y en sus ultimas palabras te dijeron que habían sido atacados por Orochimaru y te dieron la dirección exacta de a donde se fue y tu como escuchaste su ultima voluntad decidiste seguirlo y llegaste hasta el país del arroz y curiosamente diste con la aldea del sonido donde por accidente diste con la entrada al laboratorio secreto de Orochimaru y luego de pasearte un rato y vencer a uno que otro enemigo apretaste un botón por curiosidad y liberaste a una criatura que te ataco y trataste de defenderte pero era muy poderoso y termino dejándote inconsciente por casi un día entero y cuando despertaste era ya tarde y todo el laboratorio estaba destruido sin contar que al parecer dicha creatura había asesinado a la mayoría de los shinobis al mando de Orochimaru y tu inmediatamente regresaste a la aldea a informar pero primero preferiste comer el almuerzo que te preparo la hija de tu ultimo cliente por que te morías de hambre y que por cierto la comida estaba muy buena a pesar de tener un día y cuando terminaste de comer te sentías muy sucio y fuiste a darte un baño y saliendo Hinata te conto que íbamos a enviar un equipo de búsqueda por ti y viniste rápidamente a informarme ¿Correcto?-

-Exactamente- respondió con una sonrisa

-Es algo difícil de creer pero mis contactos tienen cierta información que abala tu historia- le dio un sorbo a su pipa, un momento de silencio, saco el humo y continuo- ¿Sabes la suerte que tuviste de salir vivo? Hinata estuvo insistiendo que algo podía haberte pasado y que enviáramos a alguien para buscarte-

-Y…yo… bu…bueno- comento apenada

-Parece ser que las mujeres y su sexto sentido nunca se equivoca- camino hacia la Hyuuga y poso una mano sobre su cabeza- lamento no haberte echo caso, prometo que la próxima vez no cometeré el mismo error- le regalo una sonrisa reconfortante- en cuento a ti Naruto me gustaría que te quedaras un poco mas y me des todos los detalles posibles… es un asunto bastante serio ¿Lo sabias?-

-vale vale, lo que digas- se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho del Hokage ignorando completamente la orden dada, sin embargo como lo suponía Hiruzen le resto importancia y no hizo nada cosa que lo alegro bastante pues no iba a congeniar con nadie pues en esos momentos aun lo invadía una ira y odio extremo por la muerte de Konan y por lo que vio en el laboratorio de Orochimaru por lo cual estaba seguro que sea quien sea la primera persona que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra no se contendría y descargaría toda su furia

-Naruto-kun, tenemos que hablar- sentencio la Hyuuga

-No es un buen momento Hinata… veras…- respondió nervioso

-Nada de peros, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme- y así se lo llevo jalando de la mano para vergüenza del rubio, por ahora su furia podía irse a comer un helado

Tal y como se lo esperaba fueron a tan clásico parque tan frecuentado por ellos dos que a esas horas de la noche había muy poca gente si no es que casi estaba desierto salvo por ellos dos y una que otra persona que pasaba de largo seguramente con dirección a su hogar

-Te escucho-

-¿Por donde empiezo?- susurro en voz baja ¿Hace cuanto que tenia que hablar con ella? ¿Y de que? Recordaba que la ultima vez que tuvo una conversación informativa o agradable con la ojiperla fue antes de que le informaran los miembros de su nuevo equipo, luego tuvo su curiosa platica con Danzou, luego su misión en la que se encontró con Itachi, Konan…, Orochimaru…, Kanade… ahora que recordaba aquella carta era bastante extraña aunque a final de cuentas le resto importancia al contenido y se quedo con el collar que traía puesto desde que salió de bañarse hace una hora…, no entendió muy bien a que se refería pero estaba acostumbrado a traer siempre un collar y dado que dudaba mucho conseguir de la misma forma el collar de Tsunade pues era una buena opción por ahora-

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- pregunto recelosa la Hyuuga, al parecer aun seguía enojada con el

-En nada en especial- comento hacia la nada, al parecer se había puesto sentimental- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto con enojo- Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme-

-¿Cómo que?-

-bu…bueno- se quedo pensando unos momentos- ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que vi en tu habitación?-

-Sena y Kohei, no conozco sus apellidos aunque en realidad dudo que los tengan, son Anbus de elite que por una u otra razón quedaron a mis servicios como precaución para protegerme de Akatsuki-

-ya veo…- algo andaba mal, ella claramente lo sentía, los ánimos del rubio no estaban siquiera en niveles medios agregando la mirada perdida que le dedicaba al cielo nocturno- ¿Pasa algo?-

-Estas dos ultimas misiones han sido un tanto extrañas- comento sin mas- realmente no sé que te esté inquietando como para que me tengas en un intento de interrogatorio- esbozo una sonrisa y volteo a verla- No tengo nada que ocultarte… creo…- medito por unos momentos y le regreso la mirada ah una indignada Hyuuga- no, nada que esconderte… todavía…- no pudo evitar reír

-No es gracioso- sentencio su acompañante

-Lo siento… lo siento es solo… no pude evitarlo- Hinata por fin fue capaz de sonreír

-Tal vez te perdone se me llevas a cenar a Ichiraku's-

-Etto… Hinata no se si escuchaste mi platica con el Hokage pero estoy en banca rota por ahora- comento deprimido- pero compre esto- agrego emocionado mientras que liberaba el sello de su brazo y le mostraba su adquisición

-woow, es preciosa- comento mientras apreciaba el arma- debo admitir que se ve muy bien pero ¿Realmente valió la pena pagar tanto?- pregunto con desconfianza

-Un usuario de viento como yo puede sentir la diferencia- medito por unos momentos- Te puedo decir que su conductividad es tres o cuatro veces mejor que las cuchillas de Azuma-sensei ¿Puedes darte una idea no?-

-Increíble- susurro asombrada, sin embargo de inmediato oscureció la mirada- ¿Por qué la compraste?

-¿Por qué? Obviamente para tener una buena arma que me apoye en las batallas- respondió animado

-Batallas…- susurro- Se que no me ocultas nada Naruto-kun y aunque lo hicieras confió plenamente en tus razones para hacerlo ¿Sabes? Ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de lo que realmente quería decirte o mejor dicho no me quería dar cuenta…-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Haz cambiado mucho, es lo que realmente quería tocar, antes era muy difícil verte enojado sin embargo últimamente a sido muy común verte así, eh sentido el odio que irradias cuando hablas prácticamente con cualquier persona externa a tu circulo sin contar que de no ser por que o hay gente o estoy ahí a veces pareciera como si fueras a matarlos de un momento a otro…-

-…-

-Por lo que veo te estas preparando para pelear, pero… Naruto-kun… estamos a tiempo de rescribir todo sin tener que derramar tanta sangre… no se… a veces siento como si… si…

-¿A que quieres llegar?- pregunto sin mas- Es verdad que eh cambiado- comento nostálgico- pero no lo hice por gusto, de cierta manera me alegra que hayas muerto incluso antes de que empezara la guerra…

-¿¡Te alegras de que haya muerto?!- pregunto molesta

-¡Claro que no! No me refería a eso si no que todos cambiamos, la guerra nos cambio a todos y no creo haber podido soportar el echo de que tu también cambiaras- la tomo de las manos- eso es algo que realmente no hubiera podido soportar

-¡Yo no hubiera cambiado Naruto-kun! ¡Nadie tiene porque cambiar!- el rubio se separo bruscamente de su lado

-Eso lo dices por que no estuviste ahí…- trato de contenerse- es algo… es algo…- cerro sus puños fuertemente

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Te estas lastimando!- lo noto al ver que de sus manos goteaba sangre

-Lo siento Hinata, pero… pero… es algo que no puedes entender… lo que siento no puedo dejarlo a un lado nada mas, la ira solo crece y crece…-

-Tú no eres así Naruto-kun, tú siempre sigues adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro y superas todas las adversidades una tras otra, por eso yo…-

El rubio sonrió amargamente- Yo también quiero sonreír pero cada vez tengo menos motivos para hacerlo-

-¡Tienes mil motivos para hacerlo! ¡Estamos aquí y juntos con todos crearemos un mejor futuro y…-

-No estoy interesado en hacer un futuro con una bola de traidores- comento con enojo

-No son traidores Naruto-kun, son tus amigos-

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!-

-Tal vez no lo entienda pero no pienso permitir que tu ira te ciegue y cometas errores de los que luego te puedas arrepentir-

-¡¿Equivocarme?! ¡¿Me estas diciendo que odiar a los que me traicionaron es un error?!- respiro profundo en un intento por calmarse- No quiero ser grosero pero no es algo que valga la pena discutir, al menos no contigo-

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Simplemente escapas del tema! ¡No… no puedes odiar a tus amigos!-

-Ellos no son mis amigos- respondió secamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera les has dado la oportunidad?-

-¡Ya se las di y lo que hicieron fue apuñalarme por la espalda en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron! ¡No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces!

-Naruto-kun…-

-Es un tema muerto, fin de la conversación- sentencio mientras se apartaba- Se hace tarde ¿Vienes?- pregunto sin voltear a verla

Snif… snif…

-¿Hinata?- poso su mirada en ella- ¿Qué tienes?- se acercó rápidamente- ¿Hinata?

-¡Tú no eres el Naruto-kun del que me enamore!- lo empujo haciendo que callera mientras ella corría tratando vanamente de ocultar sus lagrimas que por mas que trataba no podía contener hasta que se perdió de la vista del rubio

-auch- comento el rubio, obviamente no se quejo por el empujón ni por el impacto al caer, se quejo por algo que paso antes, definitivamente sintió como algo dentro de si se rompía al escuchar esas palabras

Se quedo en el suelo, aun contemplando el sendero que la Hyuuga había tomado, por unos tres, cinco, diez, quince, treinta, finalmente cuarentaicinco minutos hasta que por fin se puso de pie

**¿Cuál es el plan ahora?**

-Buena pregunta- susurro lentamente- ¿Alguna idea?

**No realmente, valla, esa Hyuuga te puso en tu lugar jajajaja ya tenia mucho tiempo que no te veía tan decaído**- y siguió riendo

-¿Qué opinas?-

**¿Qué te puedo decir? Incluso yo sentí como algo trono**- comento con burla

-Dejando a un lado tus burlas ¿Qué opinas realmente?-

**¿mm…?**

-Es cierto lo que dijo, yo ya no soy el que era antes, yo ya no soy el hombre del que ella se enamoro… es gracioso ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso siempre pensé que ella estaría a mi lado apoyándome en todo lo que hiciera sin cuestionar nada y así hasta que todo esto terminara cuando por fin podría darle una respuesta

**Te tardaste mocoso**

-¿Fui egoísta?-

**No egoísta, yo diría indiferente, asumiendo que papel tomaría sin siquiera consultarla**

-¿Qué sigue?-

**¿Podrías hacer preguntas mas completas? Sé que es mucho exigirte pero has un maldito esfuerzo que me esta fastidiando tu intento de intriga**

**-**¿Ahora que?- Se escucho un potente gruñido del Kyuubi- Aunque quisiera no puedo volver a ser como el de antes así como así, lo vivido me lo impediría y honestamente preferiría morir a volver a ser el engreído, tonto y optimista que fui antes sin embargo hasta ahora mi único soporte… fue ella

**La realidad pesa ¿No es así? Entre más sabe uno mas sufre, sin embargo a mi parecer es un precio razonable con tal de no ser parte de la basura que vive engañada toda su vida**

-No se si sea un precio razonable pero valla que pesa…-susurro con amargura- valla que pesa

**Quítate todos esos sentimentalismos de la cabeza y piensa tu siguiente paso ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Dejarlo todo por amor? ¿Ser optimista? ¿Dejarla ir? Un millón de posibilidades a tu alcance con tan solo plantearte que vas a hacer ahora**

**-**No… no lo se…-

La noche callo azotando con una fuerte lluvia a los alrededores, al parecer algo inusual para esa época del año sin embargo tan embriagadoramente refrescante limpio los pensamientos de algunos mientras que regreso a la realidad a otros

-¡No!- grito con tristeza

-Hi…

-¡No! ¡No quiero!-

-Tranquila, solo será por un tiempo, al final volveré por ti aunque creo que para entonces no querrás volver a mi lado-

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso!? Yo… yo quiero estar contigo

-Son buenas personas, además tu familia-

-¡Tu eres mi familia! ¡No se quien sea pero no me importa!

Soltó una ligera risa- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera has tratado…

-¡No quiero!-

-Desgraciadamente no es pregunta- extendió su mano y la poso sobre su cabeza, posteriormente le revolvió el cabello- confió plenamente en el y estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien- le regalo una sonrisa, paso de una caricia en la cabeza a un fuerte abrazo mientras su contraparte no pudo evitar llorar

-¿Me…me lo prometes?- pregunto entre sollozos

-Claro, volveré por ti-

-¿Me prometes que serán buenas personas? ¿Me prometes que me llevare bien con el?- pregunto de la misma manera que antes

-Lo prometo- rompieron el abrazo- me alegra que lo entiendas- le sonrió- ¿Lista? Es hora de partir…

Finalmente la mañana llego después de aquel tan pesado día, reporte tras reporte y luego una misión en solitario, no es que fuera difícil pero preferiría el echo de descansar aunque sea un día completo, no podía quejarse, después de todo era un Jounnin con un equipo a su cuidado y misiones rango "D" y "C" no le alcanzarían para subsistir así que no tenia otra opción mas que hacer una que otra misión extra cuando viera un hueco en su agenda y ahora tenia que cumplir otra misión si es que quería pagar la renta de este mes además de la edición especial de los libros Icha Icha que saldría a mediados de ese mismo mes ¡ah! y claro no menos importante… la comida

La misión era sencilla, al menos por eso no se quejaba, ir al bosque de la muerte a patrullar que no hubiera inconvenientes por la zona, hacer un reporte y listo, la paga era bastante buena y la misión muy sencilla, justamente el tipo de misiones que le agradaban, sin embargo sabia que iría al bosque de la muerte y no seria cosa fácil, si bien la mayoría de los exámenes chunnin eran allí, por lo general siempre arrojaban químicos para ahuyentar al 60% de los monstruos y las bestias mas peligrosas, eso contando que no solo era la zona del examen chunnin sino la zona prohibida que abarcaba unas seis o siete veces mas que la de los exámenes chunnin… suspiro cansado y checo el reloj de su pared… Era obvio que no le iba a dar tiempo de llegar a la hora acordada con sus alumnos aunque bueno, era algo que realmente lo tenia sin cuidado, si se apresuraba su misión le tomaría unas tres horas, luego podría ir a desayunar algo y finalmente encontrarse con sus alumnos con tan solo hora y media de retraso

Feliz por su plan, se equipo con su herramientas ninja y salió rápidamente a cumplir su misión ¿Qué podía decir? El bosque de la muerte a pesar de todo sus peligros era indiscutiblemente un lugar hermoso, el sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte dándole a las hojas de los arboles un tono dorado que iluminaba hasta el ultimo rincón, ya tenia tiempo que no hacia este tipo de misiones por lo cual veía maravillado todo el escenario que el increíble bosque le brindaba, a pesar de que tenia tiempo sin darse una vuelta por ahí parecía que algunas bestias aun se acordaban de él, pues cuando se acercó a uno de los tantos lagos a refrescarse la cara la mayoría de las criaturas que se encontraban ahí salieron despavoridos

-Que refrescante- comento después de haberse mojado la cara- con esto término con la zona sur, sureste, este y noreste- comento después de palomear sus localizaciones en una especie de mapa- Voy por las que faltan y al final por la zona de los exámenes chunnin-

¡Aarrgghh!

Volteo a ver al causante de ese ruido y detrás de el una criatura de tres metros de alto con la apariencia de un escarabajo súper mutado apareció detrás de el

-Parece que aquí tenemos a alguien que no me recuerda- sonrió emocionado

El suelo comenzó a temblar haciendo que tuviera que enviar chakra a sus pies para no perder el equilibrio cuando finalmente se revelo la causa del temblor, el suelo se abrió haciendo salir a otros cuatro escarabajos súper mutados como el anterior pero con la pequeña deferencia es que eran mas grandes que el anterior

-Parece que la familia entera vino a darme la bienvenida- comento con gracia- preferiría no arruinar este claro pero no creo que mis nuevos amigos me dejen ir así como así- suspiro profundamente para después destapar su ojo del sharingan, sus adversarios no esperaron y comenzaron a embestirlo, el felizmente los esquivaba y veía como una derribaba cuatro arboles al no poder detenerse para luego volver a tomar carga contra el, mientras el que parecía el mas grande izo que se estampara contra una montaña pensando que eso lo sacaría del combate sin embargo una fuerte sacudida de su parte izo que la montaña tuviera un derrumbe liberándose como resultado

-Nada mal- comento a la nada- ¿Qué les parece esto?- de su estuche saco un kunai y salió al ataque, evadió todas las embestidas en su contra con una agilidad increíble haciendo que chocaran unos con otros aturdiéndolos por unos momentos, tomando ventaja de esto con un brinco se elevo varios metros sobre el cielo y finalmente cayendo con todo su peso sobre el kunai en su mano incrustándolo en la cabeza de una de las bestias

-Esto va a doler- se dijo a si mismo con resignación, pues para su sorpresa su kunai se rompió dando muestra de la dureza de sus caparazones, luego aprovechando ese momento empujaron al peligris haciendo que se impactara contra un árbol, se iba a reincorporar pero sin darse cuenta a una increíble velocidad fue embestido por otro partiendo dos arboles con su cuerpo, pensó que ahí acababa el contrataque pero del suelo salió uno mas lanzándolo hacia el cielo pero antes de que se elevara mas de un metro otro lo embistió hundiéndolo esta vez en el suelo

-Ya veo por qué no me recordaban- dijo mientras se levantaba pesadamente del suelo- es por que no teníamos el honor de conocernos antes- rápidamente izo una secuencia de sellos en cuestión de milésimas y una llamarada digna de crear un incendio forestal salió disparada, al disiparse el fuego no había nada mas que cenizas a su alrededor- creo que me pase un poco- comento con gracia hasta que un zumbido lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro su vista al cielo y ahí estaban todos sus oponentes con sus alas extendidas volando encima de él, uno de ellos le lanzo una especie de solución viscosa desde su boca que bien el peligris esquivo con facilidad pero mirando con temor como el suelo comenzaba a desasirse dejando una especie de agujero en donde había quedado aquella cosa viscosa

-Debo darles merito, son de las criaturas mas fuertes que me eh encontrado hasta ahora pero ya perdí mucho tiempo con ustedes y el tiempo no es algo que me sobre- sonrió emocionado- voy a encargarme de que no se olviden de mi- de su mano una luz azul acompañada con el sonido de mil aves chocando una con otras apareció, cada vez el sonido era mas fuerte hasta el punto que aquellas bestias comenzaron a retroceder pero demasiado tarde, un minuto después ahí estaba nuevamente el ninja que copia mojándose la cara nuevamente- Me alegra que no se haya destruido el claro, odiaría el echo de que un lugar tan agradable como este desapareciera, en fin, espero que se vuelvan fuertes y volvernos a encontrar después de todo creo que hasta ahora solo otras dos mm… lo que sea que sean me han llevado a estos extremos, la primera fue un intento de tigre/dinosaurio pero fue cuando apenas estaba haciendo el examen chunnin y por error me salí de la zona, ahora que lo pienso creo que fue desde esa vez que decidieron enrejar el lugar- soltó una risa al recordar lo ocurrido- y la segunda fueron esas malditas sanguijuelas succiona chakra, cuando me di cuenta ya no tenia ni un cuarto de mi chakra y una manada de lobos quiso hacerme compañía, pero al 100% de mi capacidad como ahora creo que los puedo declarar la bestia mas fuerte del lugar- se escucharon ligeros gruñidos- tranquilo, no mate a ninguno, de hacerlo el Hokage me regañaría por eso de la ley de preservación de la vida de las especies- al parecer el escarabajo gigante líder por fin descanso y callo inconsciente, pues de un momento a otro quedo inconsciente igual que sus camaradas

Por fin con ese contratiempo arreglado siguió a revisar las zonas que le faltaban, nada que valiera la pena reportar, al menos hasta que llego a la última zona pues ¿Qué veía? ¿Un campamento improvisado? ¿Una fogata? ¿Una cazuela con ramen instantáneo sobre la misma? ¿Su alumno levantando el campamento?

-No es muy común ver a gente por aquí-

-Kakashi-sensei- comento el nombrado- vera, me perdí- dijo sin mas

-Si cualquier otra persona me lo dijera le daría el beneficio de la duda- lo miro seriamente- pero tú no tienes ese privilegio

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?- dijo sin muchos ánimos

-La verdad estaría genial- comento con ironía

-No tenia ganas de regresar a la mansión Hyuuga y como no tengo ningún otro lugar al que ir pensé que acampar aquí seria una buena idea pues no creo que nadie viniera a molestarme-

-haha perdón si te molesto Naruto pero es una misión que tengo que cumplir y supongo que un genin acampando en esta zona es una anomalía que realmente vale la pena reportar-

-Como sea ya me iba- le dio la espalda y continuo recogiendo la tienda- si no me equivoco nos sito hace media hora-

-Me voy a perder en el camino de la vida- el rubio esbozo una sonrisa

-Trate de no perderse por mucho tiempo, haciendo cuentas voy a llegar en una media hora y no me gustaría esperar mucho-

-Tranquilo, tal vez encuentre un atajo-

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el rubio termino de recoger todo su campamento improvisado y se alistaba para irse

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto su sensei, el rubio asintió con la cabeza- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto su sensei

-¿Lo escucho?-

-¿Realmente que hacías aquí?- pregunto con intriga

-Le dije la verdad- respondió con serenidad- simplemente no quería regresar-

-¿Paso algo interesante?-

-No sé si sea interesante pero si- comento con cierta tristeza- me voy y le recomiendo que haga lo mismo- dicho esto desapareció en un as de luz

-Supongo que lo veré mas tarde- dicho esto continúo con su misión

Mientras tanto el Hokage estaba felizmente firmando papales en su oficina cuando una luz lo cegó por unos instantes y cuando se recupero de shock vio a cierto rubio enfrente de el

-¿Naruto? Que sorpresa verte por aquí-

-Tengo un favor que pedirle- comento sin miramientos

-Te escucho- comento intrigado

-Ya aprendí suficiente de Hiashi, lo demás lo tengo que desarrollar por mi propia cuenta así que creo que ya no tiene sentido que siga viviendo con ellos y pues me preguntaba si no me podía conseguir una casa o un departamento en el cual me pudiera quedar-

-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿Hiashi esta de acuerdo?-

-Hablare con el- respondió sin mas

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres puedo conseguirte un lugar para hospedarte- el rubio sonrió- Pero con una condición- cambio su sonrisa a una mirada de fastidio-

-¿Cuál?-

-Luego te digo- el rubio lo miro desconcertado- ven y date una vuelta en la noche, para entonces ya abre conseguido un lugar- el rubio no izo mas que aceptar y retirarse

El Hokage lo vio salir, después abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco una carta que había amanecido en el buro al lado de su cama esta mañana, sonrió y espero con ansias el día siguiente, y el que seguía y el que seguía, estaba completamente seguro de que algo definitivamente bueno estaba por ocurrir

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_

**_Leolialuna: _**_Gracias por ti review, me alegra que te haya parecido interesante ¿Qué te pareció este? __J_

**_Davaru: _**_no entendí xD pero pues aquí esta la conti xD!_

_Nos leemos a la proxima_


	14. Familia

_¡Un gran saludo a todos los que aun me siguen! ¡Sin mas los dejo con la continuación! _

* * *

Así como la mañana llego, la tarde izo lo propio haciendo de ese día uno realmente normal ¿Contratiempos? No realmente, si descontamos a cierto rubio y a su sensei que llegaron hora y media después de lo acordad todo fue con total claridad y rutina, al parecer no había misiones disponibles que pudieran hacer así que esta vez optaron sencillamente entrenar bajo el mando del ninja que copia. Resistencia, taijutsu, manejo de chacra y finalmente una base para salir del genjutsu, todo eso explicado y practicado en tan solo cinco horas, algo realmente digno de admirarse.

Después de ese tiempo cada shinobi tomo su propio camino, el Uchiha seguramente a seguir entrenando su manejo de chakra al sentirse derrotado al ver como tanto Ino como Naruto lo dominaban a la perfección sin ningún esfuerzo, en especial el ultimo que solo lo izo una vez con la clara intención de ofenderlo, Ino pues estuvo tratando de convencer al rubio de que comieran algo juntos, ya sea en su casa o en algún lugar fuera pero sin ningún resultado positivo siendo rechazada mas de una vez, entonces izo lo mismo con Sasuke obteniendo el mismo resultado, deprimida y ofendida simplemente fue a perder el tiempo, Kakashi pues fue a entregar el informe de su misión en el bosque de la muerte y preguntarle al Hokage si sabia que hacia ahí el Uzumaki y el ultimo… pues Naruto si bien no tenia nada importante que hacer había muchas otras cosas que no podía aplazar mas haya de esta tarde.

¿Qué mas podría ser si no hablar con el líder del clan Hyuuga acerca de su decisión?

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar al líder del poderoso clan Hyuuga ni mucho menos explicarle la situación dado que él fue directo al grano y Hiashi haciendo lo propio sin preguntar mas de lo necesario pues realmente no le interesaba sus razones pues no era nadie para cuestionarlas.

-Si tu decisión esta tomada no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto mas que desearte suerte y decirte que eres bienvenido cuando gustes-

-Gracias, realmente agradezco todo lo que izo por mí, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que me valga por mi mismo-

-No tiene caso que me des explicaciones, as lo que creas conveniente- Se quedaron mirando uno a otro fijamente, no era ningún acto de rivalidad, ni de cortesía ni mucho menos de aprobación, simplemente se miraban- ¿Quieres que mande tus cosas a tu nuevo domicilio?-

-No se moleste, confió plenamente en los pergaminos de sellado- sonrió- Además de que no es si no hasta que regrese de mi próxima misión que el Hokage me informara de mi nuevo domicilio-

-En ese caso te deseo suerte- sin mas el imponente Hiashi salió de la habitación para finalmente perderse entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Tan pronto como Naruto quedo solo tomo dirección al lugar que por mucho tiempo fue su habitación para comenzar a guardar sus cosas. Termino en menos de diez minutos pues realmente no muchas cosas eran suyas. Luego simplemente se recostó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos e inconscientemente apareció frente a una enorme reja de proporciones abismales rodeada de un rojo intenso y dentro de la misma unos imponentes y afilados ojos carmesí resaltaban en la oscuridad. Muchos hubieran muerto de miedo ante el simple echo de estar en ese lugar y ni se diga al estar frente a tan mítica criatura sin embargo el solo se recostó y de un momento a otro todo el lugar se disolvió dando paso a otro mundo con un blanco que hacia imposible percibir donde acababa y donde empezaba.

**¿Necesitas algo?**- No sabia a ciencia cierta en que momento pero al voltear la imagen del Kyuubi en toda su poderosa forma esta a su espalda.

-Nada en especial- comento a la par que se volteaba y lo encaraba. Era una tontería el pensar que alguien podría estar frente a la mas poderosa de todas las bestias con cola sin inmutarse los mas mínimo, por otro lado era una absurda imagen pues se miraban a los ojos y el pequeño cuerpo del rubio no le llegaba ni a la mitad de una de las uñas del mítico Kyuubi.

**Eres muy valiente al abrir este lugar por tu cuenta. ¿Acaso no sabes que si te asesino aquí tomare el control de tu cuerpo?**

-¿Serias capaz?-

Apenas y pudo inclinar el cuello hacia atrás esquivando una garra que por poco y le arranca la cabeza. Al regresar la cabeza a su posición original sus ojos se tornaron amarillos con una ralla amarilla en medio. El Kyuubi no izo más que mostrar una mueca de enojo ante aquella muestra de desafío. Un rugido estridente invadió el lugar haciendo temblar todo y a su vez lanzando al rubio quinientos metros atrás.

El Uzumaki sin perder un segundo creo un clon para maniobrar en el aire. Realmente nunca para de sorprenderle cantidad inhumana de chakra de la que era carcelero pues aquella onda de energía que lo había mandado a volar no era nada más que chakra que el auto proclamado señor del fuego expulso inconscientemente al emitir su rugido. Sin perder tiempo creo sellos con las manos y dos huracanes se formaron a base de simplemente expulsar aire sobre su boca, al mismo tiempo que el hacia tan gloriosa técnica su clon lanzo cientos de pequeñas bolas de fuego que no eran mas grandes que el puño de una mano pero que cumplieron su cometido que era encender aquellos tornados que sin mas se movieron a una velocidad endemoniada impactando de lleno contra el bijuu.

Todo eso sucedió en el tiempo que el rubio terminaba de caer al suelo junto al clon que había creado en el aire. Al momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo tanto el como su copia formaron su tan afamada técnica, una en cada mano.

_¡Katon Rasen Shuriken!_

_¡Futon Rasen Shuriken!_

Mientras el creo las técnicas de viento su clon creo las de fuego, sin perder un segundo se confundieron con el viento moviéndose a una velocidad imposible de seguir para el ojo humano. Cuando se encontraban a unos cien metros de la imponente bestia ambos lanzaron una de sus técnicas que tenían en cada mano que en el momento que se encontraron se formo una masa de energía que podía competir con una _Bijuu Damma_.

Bien se descarto esa idea pues la cortina de humo que causo los tornados anteriores se disipo dando paso a las legendarias masas de energía que todo Bijuu era capaz de crear y que se especulaba eran capaces de destruir pequeños poblados. Ambas técnicas chocaron con un desenlace decepcionante para la técnica del rubio pues al momento de medir fuerzas lo único que fueron capaces de lograr sus dos técnicas combinadas fue de desviar por unos centímetros la dirección que tenia no así esos centímetros fueron mas que suficientes para que no impactara ni contra el ni contra su clon para que ya a escasos metros de su objetivo hicieran lo mismo con las técnicas restantes de cada mano y gloriosamente impactando de lleno en el segundo exacto en el que se combinaban.

Bien no pasaron no cinco segundos de que el Kyuubi recibió tan mortal técnica para que el Naruto fuera partido en dos por un taje de una de las garras del Bijuu. Cuando todo se disipo tanto el rubio como el Kyuubi estaban a cien metros de distancia observándose retadoramente y en ese espacio un tronco caía a la mitad y una nube de humo se apreciaba donde alguna vez hubo un clon de sombras.

El Uzumaki no pudo evitar estremecerse pues ese clon tenia un cuarto de su poder por lo tanto no desapareció al instante de ser mutilado y tener esa imagen de verse medio cuerpo mientras su cabeza caía en otra dirección no era nada agradable. Quitándose esa horrible sensación de la cabeza lanzo un pergamino al cielo y tal y como los pergaminos de Ten-Ten se abrió a medio vuelo liberando una infinidad de agujas senbon a doscientos metros a la redonda, cada aguja con un pequeño y diminuto sello que había echo famoso al Yondaime Hokage. Sin más de sus manos unas dagas de viento de dos metros de alcance emergieron, luego unas llamas las envolvieron comprimiéndolas haciendo desaparecer las flamas. Las dagas antes invisibles ahora parecía que el viento se volvió rojo demostrando que el fuego no desapareció si no que se comprimió a grados imposibles haciéndose uno con el viento.

Era sorprendente ver como algo del tamaño del Kyuubi en un parpadear había recorrido los cien metros que los separaban, en otro parpadear se preparaba para arremeter contra el, sin embargo fue aun mas sorprendente como como el rubio desaparecía y aparecía de un lugar a otro en cuestión de milisegundos lanzando estocadas mortales, desaparecía, reaparecía y volvía a dar cortes precisos al Kyuubi.

Por otra parte el Señor del fuego estaba molesto, estaba que la sangre le hervía, en un segundo acorralaba al rubio con sus potentes garras y en el lapso de ese segundo ese malnacido había aparecido y reaparecido tres veces y con cada aparición le abría una herida que al instante sanaba pero que dolía un infierno. Molesto libero una gran cantidad de chakra que lo envolvió tal y como pasaba cuando Naruto liberaba de una a tres colas. En el momento que ese manto tan enfermo lo envolvió los ataques de su oponente dejaron de hacer efecto pues en el momento que aquellas dagas hacían contacto con su piel ese manto se las comía como si fuera una gota de agua en un volcán en erupción y de no ser suficiente con eso la velocidad del Kyuubi se incremento al menos cinco veces haciéndole casi posible seguir al rubio y su tan molesta técnica.

De un instante al otro el rubio se alejó lo mas que pudo y se puso en pose de loto y comenzó a meditar, el Kyuubi que estaba mas que prendido por la pelea se mantuvo en su posición y lo dejo terminar pues de no ser así seria muy aburrida la pelea. Fueron solo treinta segundos los que espero para que el rubio se pusiera de pie ahora con marcas en la cara parecidas a las marcas que le aparecían a Tsunade cuando rompía su sello no así el Kyuubi pudo sentir la enferma cantidad de chakra que despedía el cuerpo del rubio, el Uzumaki repitió su acción y lanzo otro pergamino al cielo esta vez cubriendo un rango de quinientos metros.

No quería aceptarlo pero estaba excitado a puntos de temer, no había tenido un combate como ese en más de cien años, todas sus peleas habían caído en la cotidianidad, sus últimos adversarios dígase Madara, Minato entre otros habían usado lo mismo, o lo sellaban sacrificando cerca de mil de sus hombres para poder someterlo bajo algún tipo de técnica.

En sus bastas memorias solo podía recordar a Rikudo Sennin su creador y mentor que por más que enfrento nunca pudo derrotar y a Hashirama Senju mejor conocido como el Shondaime Hokage. Solo los combates que tubo con ellos dos los recordaba como épicos y satisfactorios. Nada de técnicas de sellado ni genjutsus, solo fuerza bruta contra fuerza bruta. Esbozo una sonrisa pues parecía que el rubio seria otra persona a grabar en su memoria.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir divagando pues en un simple parpadeo su adversario apareció y reapareció a escasos metro frente a él. Respondió con una tajada de sus garras pero al instante desapareció para después sentir como un fuerte golpe lo levantaba en el aire a pesar de su colosal tamaño y a escasos milisegundos después otro lo regresaba y lo hundía en la tierra. Emocionado a mas no poder comenzó a atacar también, a pesar de la velocidad del rubio algunos ataques del Kyuubi pasaban rozándole por poco así sucesivamente hasta que uno le dio de lleno mandándolo a volar pero bien sin ningún daño mayor al menos no hasta que fue un ataque tras otro obligándolo a usar ninjutsu medico pues el poder regenerativo del Kyuubi no lo ayudaría esta vez.

Nadie podía negar que ambos dieron lo mejor de si, sin embargo al final solo uno de los dos saldría como vencedor, así después de unos diez minutos de intensa pelea el rubio quedo aprisionado contra el suelo mientras una colosal garra del Kyuubi recubierta por ese chakra rojo le impidiera moverse y con la otra lanzo un ataque directo a la cara.

Para el rubio también fue un combate increíble, sin duda el poder que aprisionaba era increíble y daba gracias a dios que el Kyuubi estuviera de su lado pues de no ser así ya hubiera muerto mas de diez veces en otros combates tanto con el como con otros adversarios en los que el chakra del señor del fuego le era requerida.

¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que el poder del Kyuubi esta de su lado? Sencillamente por que aquel colosal tajada que pudo haberlo acecinado se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su cuello pero aun así abriéndole una herida menor en el mismo por el aire que causo al detenerse. Suspiro aliviado para finalmente cerrar los ojos y tanto las marcas en la cara como sus ojos amarillos desaparecieron regresándolo a su figura original. Después el Kyuubi libero su agarre y se retiro unos pasos.

**Eres débil niño**- comento molesto con su tan clásico tono no así esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción-** algún día**- susurro apenas para el

-No es mi culpa- respondió mientras aun seguía tirado en el suelo sin la posibilidad de levantarse aun- el modo sennin definitivo es muy difícil de controlar además…

**Además de que tu cuerpo de mocoso no es capaz de retener la cantidad de chakra que antes retenía**- termino la frase del Uzumaki- **Lo se y lo entiendo por eso perdone tu patética vida-**

-En algún momento tendremos que resolver nuestras diferencias- comento aun en el suelo.

**En algún momento**- repitió instintivamente para después desaparecer.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos para despertar de ese estado, estaba en la misma posición que cuando los cerró salvo por que ahora todo su cuerpo le dolía como el demonio y estaba sudando a mares.

-¡Naruto-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-¿eh?- volteo en busca de dicha voz.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Esta sudando mucho ¿Agarro alguna infección en su ultima misión?- el mencionado esbozo una sonrisa al observar a la amable anciana que era la ama de llaves de la mansión. Si bien en toda su instancia allí no cruzo palabra con ella en mas de unas quince ocasiones llego a agarrarle cierto aprecio no solo por su amabilidad que de cierto modo le recordaba a la de Tsunade ¡Claro esta! Sin esa actitud tan descontrolada.

-No se preocupe por mi Aura-san- El sufijo a su nombre era algo realmente digno de detallar pues eran prácticamente escasos las personas que se ganaban esa señal de respeto por parte del rubio

-Tratando de hacerte el fuerte como siempre- sonrió amablemente mientras suspiraba- me recuerdas a tu padre en sus tiempos de juventud, pero ese no era el motivo por el que vine. Hiashi-sama me informo que abandonaras la mansión de forma permanente, valla… valla ¿Quién diría que seria tan pronto? Como sea estas son las ropas sucias que casi olvidas- le extendió una bolsa con sus ropas perfectamente lavadas, planchadas y perfumadas- ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte hoy cuando sabes que el día de lavandería no es si no hasta mañana?-

-¿Usted no abra…

-No se fije en los detalles Naruto-sama estas cansadas manos aun no son inservibles completamente y al parecer será lo ultimo que pueda hacer por usted- mostro una sonrisa cansada, tan tranquila que incluso al rubio lo hacia sentir relajado.

-Muchas gracias, realmente se lo agradezco mucho-

-Espero sepas valerte por ti mismo, en cualquier caso sabes que eres bienvenido tanto en la mansión como en mi humilde casa Naruto-sama- tras decir esas palabras cerro la puerta que los separaba y sus pasos comenzaron a desaparecer. Naruto esbozo una sonrisa como las de antaño para después tomar salir por la ventana y comenzar a caminar hacia la oficina del Hokage pues tenia guardar la ropa que le habían entregado en un lugar apropiado los mas rápido posible pues algo que aquella señora había echo con sus propias manos no iba a guardarlo tan austeramente en un pergamino.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar sin permi…

-¿Ya tienes mi nuevo departamento?- pregunto sin darle tiempo de decir nada, ni al Hokage ni a su secretaria.

-Esta bien- le hizo una seña para que se retirara- Tan imprudente como siempre- no hubo respuesta, solo la fría mirada de Naruto- uff…- suspiro cansado nuevamente por la actitud que este tomaba- Sin embargo estas de suerte- abrió su cajón y saco unas llaves, uso una de las tantas hojas que tenia en su escritorio y con la elegancia digna de un Kage comenzó a escribir en ella, cuando termino le entrego la hoja junto con las llaves al rubio frente así- Esas son las llaves y la dirección, espero que te agraden- le sonrió para después volver a tomar lugar en su asiento.

¿Alguna vez habían escuchado a alguien decir "Ojala nada de eso hubiera pasado"? ¿No? Pues ahora era lo único que pasaba por su mente, no se arrepentía de nada ni mucho menos, sin embargo dejo que sus emociones la controlaran y termino diciendo cosas que no quería más sin embargo si sentía. Se mojo la cara con agua del riachuelo que tenia frente a ella para después mirar al horizonte. Esa sensación que producía el aire contra su rostro después de haberlo mojado era una de las cosas que le encantaban después de una misión. Volteo y activo su byakugan, al hacerlo observo a doscientos metros el sureste como Shino y Kiba se las arreglaban como podían contra una shinobi de nivel chunnin, si bien tenia apenas y el chakra necesario para ser una chunnin novata no quitaba el echo de que fuera bastante fuerte como para hacerle frente a sus dos compañeros que a pesar de estar contra un adversario superior le estaban dando bastante pelea y parecía que en algún momento tendrían la victoria, cambio de dirección, a ciento cincuenta metros al sur pudo ver como su sensei hábilmente se enfrentaba a diez shinobis, por su chakra se veían que igualmente eran chunnins pero mas habilidosos que con la que se estaban enfrentando sus compañeros, al agudizar su mirada vio como dos caían heridos mientras que otro era sometido en un genjutsu.

Realmente no cabía duda de que Kurenai era una esplendida shinobi de la hoja, desactivo su byakugan, al parecer no había que preocuparse por sus camaradas, camino a paso lento hacia la dirección de su sensei mientras que en el camino se observaban cinco ninjas inconscientes mas de uno con serias heridas, en un algún momento se sintió culpable por haber usado técnicas tan poderosas en ellos que quiso curarlos como compensación pero al final de cuentas no había sido su culpa, en algún momento la acorralaron y a pesar de que ella era mas fuerte que ellos la superioridad numérica jugo un una ficha importante pues termino con unas heridas bastante serias que bien no le presto importancia pues al final ella misma podía curarse sin embargo sus adversarios tuvieron la mala suerte de enfrentar a la Hyuuga cuando estaba mas sensible con necesidad de tiempo para aclarar su mente y con ellos atacándola terminaron irritándola y que la mayoría tuviera suerte de tener tan solo un par de huesos rotos fue el resultado.

La misión no se supone terminaría así pues por mas absurdo que pareciera su misión consistía en ir a comprar la tan afamada "Carne de ensueño" y regresar con la compra para entregársela a una ama de casas que al parecer no tenia las ganas pero si el dinero como para mandar a alguien a comprarla a la aldea vecina. Tuvieron la suerte de comprar el ultimo paquete de la misma sin embargo un odioso niño riquillo llego exigiendo que se la dieran, ellos obviamente pasaron de él, sin embargo este al sentirse ofendido ataco a Kiba que de un golpe lo dejo inconsciente poniendo en alerta a todos sus guardias haciendo que todo esto terminara en una estúpida pelea en la que bien pudo haber muerto mas de uno.

Siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraba su sensei sin ninguna prisa dado que su pelea duraría al menos unos minutos mas con una obvia ganadora, mas que la pelea y que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor a ella la perturbaban otras cosas referentes con cierto rubio. Desde esa precisa mañana en la que se entero que Naruto no llego a dormir quiso ir a buscarlo para hablar ahora ya un poco mas tranquilamente sobre lo de anoche sin embargo le llego un mensaje diciéndole que su equipo la esperaba, iba a inventar una excusa para librarse del entrenamiento sin embargo no esperaba que fuera una misión, la petición no hizo si no mas que causarle gracia, bien pensó que seria una misión que no le quitaría mucho tiempo y que regresando podría ir a buscar al rubio, pero al final termino con todo esto quitándole mas tiempo del que deseaba perder, pero a pesar de todo no fue tan malo pues de una forma u otra la izo pensar.

No es que quisiera molestar al su amado ojiazul pero siempre que ella lo buscaba terminaban en una pelea segura además de que se formulo el ¿Por qué siempre ella tenia que ser la que lo buscara? No era orgullo ni nada por el estilo pero hasta un punto llegaba a ser molesto, digo ya no eran niños para andar en esos juegos, al menos no mentalmente sin embargo ella seguía como una tonta enamorada. No es que estuviera mal pero ¿Si esa actitud que tomaba era la causante de todos sus problemas? ¿Y si Naruto necesitaba a alguien mas madura? No fue si no hasta que mientras compraba la carne con su sensei que escucho una discusión amorosa entre una pareja en la que al parecer estaban terminando que escucho al hombre decir "Lo siento, pero no eres lo suficientemente madura" para luego retirarse sin decir mas.

Se quedo tan embobada sacando mil conclusiones en cuanto a si misma hasta que su sensei la regreso al mundo, no así todo empezó y mientras peleaba no se sacaba de mente esa y muchas otras ideas y pues termino por explotar, aunque ahora ya un poco mas tranquila volvía a formularse mil hipótesis.

Tomo asiento bajo la sombra de un gran árbol para después recargarse en el y finalmente cerrar los ojos. Al final llego a una conclusión y por más estúpida y dolorosa que fuera tal vez… solo tal vez era la respuesta que andaba buscando ¿Cuál?

¿Y si realmente había sido egoísta? No es que toda la culpa la tuviera ella pero tampoco toda era del Uzumaki, después de todo desde dos puntos de vista ninguna conclusión es correcta así como ninguna es incorrecta, todo dependía desde que lugar se observaran los hechos y eh ahí donde llego a la siguiente parte. Es cierto que murió desde antes de que la guerra se pusiera tan mal según le conto el rubio y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo es que le regreso sus recuerdos? Bueno realmente no le importaba, lo que le causaba intriga no era saber que paso si no el como los cambio. En la noche pasada Naruto le reclamo que no podía opinar al no haber estado allí, después de todo no sintió, no experimento en carne propia el infierno que debían de haber pasado sin embargo a su parecer no había que exagerar, pudo haber sido traumante y mil cosas mas pero eso ya no importaba pues estaban en un nuevo mundo con posibilidades infinitas. Ahí llego al siguiente punto ¿Cómo es que Naruto consiguió regresar? ¿Algo así como que viajo en el tiempo?

Finalmente llego al ultimo punto, mas crudo y doloroso para ella ¿Y si ella y su amado rubio no estaban destinados a estar juntos? ¿Y si todo lo que izo no fueron mas que actos egoístas obligándolo y prácticamente demandándole ser el hombre que ella quería? Sin pensar en todo lo que el había tenido que soportar. Hasta cierto punto no se pudo imaginar lo doloroso que realmente podía ser que todos los que considerabas tus amigos te apuñalaran por la espalda.

Aunque se forzó a no hacerlo una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla seguida de otra y otra sucesivamente ¿Había estado bien lo que izo? Tal vez, desde el momento en el que murió aquella vez era el momento en el que su historia acababa sin derecho de reclamar un lugar a su lado. Era decepcionante pensarlo pero ¿Quién le decía que no era así?

-Hinata ¿Estas bien?- volteo su mirada tan solo para ver a su sensei que bien con una que otra herida estaba en muy buenas condiciones para el combate que tuvo, no así con una mirada llena de preocupación al verla llorar.

-Ku…Kurenai-sensei, yo estoy bien, es solo que…

-¡No me digas que esos desgraciados se atrevieron a hacerte algo!- escupió con rabia.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- respondió inmediatamente difiriendo entre enojada y apenada.

-Ahora que lo dices…- su sensei se adelanto unos pasos para ver la increíble escena de cinco ninjas de nivel chunnin apaleados en el suelo y uno que otro con bastantes heridas mayores sorprendiéndole el como una gennin recién graduada podía haber echo semejante cosa, la miro con duda no así con bastante asombro.

-_Según Hokage-sama Naruto tiene un nivel endemoniado para ser un gennin recién graduado, de la misma manera Hinata tiene un nivel sobre extraordinario, pensábamos que el nivel de Naruto se debía al poder del Kyuubi pero por lo que veo el secreto esta en el modo de entrenamiento de Hiashi-san_- pensó con bastante asombro.

Por otro lado Hinata se había dado cuenta de su error, al no haber escondido a sus adversarios o al menos que no pareciera que los venció con tanta facilidad, al menos para el nivel que se supone que debería en esos momentos, si bien se puso nerviosa ante la mirada critica de su sensei, agradeció de sobremanera que no preguntara nada para simplemente seguir con la conversación.

-Puedo sentir el chakra de Kiba y Shino no muy lejos de aquí y parece que ellos también ganaron su pelea- sonrió amablemente- hay que ir con ellos- le extendió la mano.

-Creo que si- respondió a la par que se secaba sus lágrimas- pero vera sensei, estoy bastante cansada y no tengo energías ni para levantarme- mintió para disimular un poco.

-Que se le va a hacer- sonrió su sensei nuevamente, de improvisto a una gran velocidad su sensei la tomo en brazos sin que pudiera hacer nada y se la llevo cargando aun contra las quejas de la ojiperla. Sus quejas no duraron mucho pues no fueron más de unos segundos de viaje a la digna velocidad de un Jounnin de elite que se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, me alegra saber que se encuentren bien- comento Shino tan apacible como siempre no así su tono cansado era bastante notorio.

-¡Ah! ¡Que excelente misión!- comento un energético Kiba, sin embargo se contradecía al estar tirado en el suelo sin moverse- Ni siquiera esa Jounnin pudo contra nosotros ¿Verdad Akamaru?-

¡Guau! ¡Guau!

-¡Así se habla compañero!- exclamo contento

-No quiero decepcionarte Kiba pero ella- señalo a la shinobi que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente- esta a mil años de ser una Jounnin, es mas ni siquiera la puedo tomar como chunnin, en categoría de Konoha podría decirse que es una gennin con unas cuantas misiones de rango "C" realizadas-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto ofendido- ¿Segura que no la estas sobrestimando sensei?- después de todo izo polvo a Shino-

-Grandes palabras para alguien que siquiera se puede levantar- respondió el mencionado.

-¡Vamos Shino! ¡No seas así! ¡Yo recibí la mayoría de los golpes!-

-Eso demuestra tu nula habilidad de evasión-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!-

-Lo are cuando seas capaz de levantarte-

-¡Maldito! ¡Ya veraz cuando me pueda mover!-

Tanto su sensei como ella veían y encontraban la discusión bastante graciosa, no así su sensei tenia una mirada llena de orgullo por sus estudiantes.

-Bien, Hinata se enfrento a un shinobi de nivel chunnin ella sola y fue capaz de hacerle frente- comento con gracia al ver la cara que ponían esos dos- Deberían de aprender una o dos cosas de ella-

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- pregunto el Aburame bastante sorprendido.

-Yo…- estaba apenada, no así agradeció que su sensei la encubriera, pero la vergüenza que sentía no la pudo ocultar, al menos no del todo.

-¡Increíble! ¡Además no pareces con muchas heridas! ¡wooow!- exclamo Kiba

-Tampoco se fijen tanto en los detalles, me tome la libertad de curarla y veo que tendré que hacer lo mismo con ustedes- comento divertida, en lo que se acercaba a sus alumnos- Bien esta misión fácilmente puede ser tomada como nivel "C" o hasta "B" y que un grupo de gennins la completara sin ninguna baja es algo digno de admirar-

-¿Quién diría que comprar carne fuera tan peligroso?- comento el Inuzuka con gracia.

¡Guau!

-No Akamaru, no podemos comérnosla, si no tanta pelea seria en vano-

Guauu

-Tranquilo compañero, lo hiciste bien, te ganaste un filete-

-De echo todos lo hicieron bien- comento al momento que terminaba de curar las heridas de Shino y se dirigía a el ultimo integrante- se ganaron un día de descanso además de que como regalo extra los invito a comer a donde ustedes quieran- No es que fuera algo rutinario pero parecía que era la única forma en que los sensei sabían recompensar a sus alumnos.

-¡Yeah! ¿Escuchaste eso Akamaru? Podrás comer toda la carne que quieras- comento contento-

-Bien, ya están todos- comento su sensei satisfecha, mas un gruñido de molestia la saco de sus pensamientos- Akamaru, lo siento, no me olvidaría de ti- de inmediato fue a curar al can del equipo.

Bien el camino a su nueva casa no fue de todo grato ¿Por qué? Pues a pesar de todo no conocía a la perfección la aldea, o al menos no las partes que no frecuentaba dígase la zona rica por así decirlo, si bien se estreso al haber perdido media hora en llegar a su nuevo domicilio que no estaba a mas de cinco minutos a pie no pudo negar que el enojo se le fue al ver su nuevo departamento que de departamento no tenia nada, esta parecía una casa mediana. Al inspeccionarla bien vio como su nueva casa estaba compuesta por tres habitaciones, dos baños, sala, comedor, cocina, sala de estar, algo que parecía una bodega, un amplio dojo y un gran jardín en el centro que conectaba con todos los demás lugares antes mencionados.

Sonrió bastante satisfecho pues no creía que le dieran semejante casa para vivir, no así le daba un escalofrió pues el Hokage le había dicho que le iba a dar una nueva casa bajo una condición y que la misma fuera tan grande solo le hacia darse una idea de lo que el Hokage podría pedir a cambio, bien una promesa era una promesa así que quisiera o no tendría que cumplir la condición cualquiera que fuera por lo que no tenia caso. Paso un buen tiempo revisando toda la casa como si de un niño se tratase al estar en un parque de juegos, tomo la habitación que quedaba mas cerca del dojo y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas, al terminar salió de su nueva habitación a tomar un poco de aire para luego ir a ver que era lo que el gran Hiruzen Sarutobi pediría a cambio.

Comenzó a perderse por la aldea, alrededor de esa zona que bien podía recordar sin exagerar nada mas había visitado una o dos veces pero que ahora tendría que familiarizarse con ella. Realmente era una zona bastante bella no así era obvio pues los clanes menores y uno que otro comerciante adinerado residían allí. Llego hasta una sonsa llena de el mas fresco y verde paso con una fuente en medio bastante grande que tenia grabada alrededor los símbolos de los clanes de todo Konoha, era gracioso pues seguía pareciendo un niño pues empezó a rodear la fuente deteniéndose y admirando cada símbolo y tratando de recordar a que clan pertenecía para después ir al siguiente, así hasta que termino su recorrido alrededor de la fuente.

Fue algo extraño pues no se esperaba encontrar algunos símbolos tan antiguos tales como los suyos, el Clan Uzumaki y el Clan Namikaze, así como otros al punto de la extinción como el Clan Senju y el Clan Karuma. Bien después de eso se sentó en el pasto y dejo a su mente viajar.

Esta vez no fue un viaje tan profundo como el que tuvo cuando estaba en su ex-habitación en la mansión Hyuuga, esta vez solo se relajo, cosa curiosa pues al momento de recordar su encuentro con el Kyuubi recordó la mansión Hyuuga y con el Hyuuga recordó a cierta ojiperla que bien le había destrozado el corazón hasta no hace mucho y con ello todo un huracán de emociones y pensamientos.

Bien lo principal que ahora ocupaba su mente era que el corazón de la Hyuuga ya no le pertenecía, bien también se sentía como un idiota por no haberse percatado antes de el daño que le estaba haciendo pero no podía culparse, después de todo lo que vivió no fue precisamente color de rosa, mas aun no era excusa de haber excluido a la Hyuuga de todas sus decisiones y acciones siendo ella la única con la que podía contar ¿El resultado? Ahora estaba solo. No le gustaba pensarlo pero tal vez ella y el no estaban destinados a estar juntos, odiaba tener esa idea en mente pero tampoco podía descartarle al cien porciento. ¿Y si lo que sentía por ella no era nada mas que culpa por nunca haberle podido dar una respuesta? Estaba seguro de lo que sentía y sabía que era algo que iba más allá que cualquier otra emoción que hubiera experimentado antes, más así como estaba seguro de eso también tenia esa sensación de que si fuera un sentimiento puro y no culpa como empezaba a pensar ¿Por qué no le dio una respuesta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? ¿Por qué quería esperar?

Ahora por toda su indecisión se convirtió en alguien a quien ella ya no amaba, y eso realmente dolía, inclusive dolía mas que esa paliza que le dieron los resucitados Madara y Hashirama y eso era irse a ligas mayores, bien no tenia tiempo para sentimentalismos, después de todo el continente shinobi dependía de cierta manera en el, no así carcelero de la bestia mas poderosa y poseedor de técnicas legendarias a final de cuentas seguía siendo un humano, uno de carne y hueso que sentía y mas que nada, que lloraba y eso lo demostraba ahora. Rompiendo su código que fue ley por tantos años, comenzó a llorar, no iba a hundirse en una depresión sin salida, ni iba a culpar al destino por la vida que tenia, tampoco iba a odiar el mundo ni a destruirlo, ni mucho menos iba buscar venganza contra los débiles, ya no, todo lo que vivió le izo recobrar un poco al buen camino, el odio que sentía no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana sin embargo lo aria, tal vez en unos diez, quince, veinte años, pero en algún momento tendría que dar vuelta de hoja… pero eso no importaba, en esos momentos solo necesitaba desatar de una vez todo lo que tubo guardado desde que tenia memoria, el odio contra los aldeanos, el dolor de perder a varios amigos, el dolor de la traición, el dolor de la guerra, el dolor de la presión de no poder permitirte llorar, no se pondría a llorar como cuando se entero de la muerte de Konan ni mucho menos, no daría paso a llorar un rato para luego volver hacerlo, lloraría una sola vez, una sola por todo lo que había tenido que soportar hasta ahora.

Era increíble ver esa escena, se suponía que solamente darían un paseo y que su hija le iba a contar como le había ido en sus ultimas misiones, así como cerciorarse si había sido una buena decisión el haber roto la tradición InoShikaCho con tal de que su hija aprendiera de lo mejor de lo mejor de su generación. Bien que le dijera que el Uchiha era capaz de hacer técnicas de fuego a pesar de las limitantes del chakra que poseía un gennin y que aparte le mencionara como Naruto aunque termino apaleado le izo frente a Uchiha Itachi que bien era considerado genio entre genios le daba una tranquilidad de haber echo la decisión correcta, aparte de que veía la clara mejoría en las habilidades de su hija a un nivel impresionante.

La caminata se torno tranquila mientras escuchaba como su hija no paraba de hablar de lo genial que era su equipo, las experiencias que tuvo no así se sorprendió bastante al describirle la personalidad con lujo de detalle tanto del Uchiha como del Uzumaki y por lo que entendió era extremadamente fuerte tanto de carácter como en nivel de combate. Por esa razón no le entro en la cabeza ver al rubio llorando, abrazando sus piernas hundiendo su rostro en las mismas, no era un llanto desgarrador para que todos se percataran, era algo mucho peor, era un llanto de sufrimiento puro, él podía saberlo mejor que nadie dada su gran experiencia en psicología humana, incluso a él le partió el corazón verlo en ese estado, no así se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como en el segundo instante en el que su hija se percato de él, sin desperdiciar un solo segundo salió disparada hacia la posición del Uzumaki.

-Estoy contigo- fue lo que Naruto escucho, tan sublime como para confundirse con el viento, un susurro que de no ser por que le fue dicho prácticamente al oído no lo hubiera escuchado, mas aun cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole la espalda y finalmente sentir como se acurrucaba en su cuello. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera apartado y hubiera tratado de ocultar sus lágrimas mas en ese momento en que se encontraba tan frágil no izo más que esconder su rostro en el pecho de quien sea que fuera y seguir llorando como nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

Era odioso y no sabia ni que decir, paso ah encontrarse en la residencia Yamanaka puesto que lo habían invitado a cenar, no así era un ambiente bastante incomodo o al menos lo era para el pues ahí presentes se encontraban dos personas que lo habían visto en uno de sus momentos de debilidad y no sabia si debía estar apenado o enojado, así que entre una combinación algo rara surgió el estar simplemente incomodo.

Hubiera sido suerte o no, una Anbu interrumpió antes de que se sirviera la cena dando como mensaje que solicitaban al rubio para una misión, no así Ino se apuntó bajo el argumento de que si era una misión debía ser en equipo y sin ninguna objeción por parte de su padre además de que el Anbu no tenia detalles de la misma tampoco puso peros en que los acompañara. Y así finalmente terminaron en la oficina del Hokage.

-Perdón por sacarte de tu casa a estas horas pero referente al favor que tienes que hacerme por la…- el anciano dejo de firmar los papeles de su escritorio y al voltear la vista se percato de una persona mas aparte de la solicitada- ¿Qué haces aquí Ino?-

-Me gustaría saber lo mismo-

-¡Oh!- izo un puchero- no seas así Naruto-kun- respondió ofendida- Naruto-kun se encontraba cenando en mi casa cuando llego aquel Anbu y como le dijo que lo buscaba para una misión pues lo mas obvio seria pensar en una misión en equipo y eh me aquí- respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

-Bueno… realmente esta no es una misión oficial y solo necesitaba a Naruto pero ya que estas aquí no veo el por que no anexarte si el echo de que no hay recompensa no te molesta-

-En lo absoluto- respondió a la par, mientras que el miembro restante solo ponía una cara de fastidio

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara Naruto-kun, después de todo agregar una mujer de su edad reducirá la tensión que se podría crear- agrego tranquilamente mientras volvía su mirada a los papeles que tenia frente a si para volver a comenzar con su chequeo- Es una noche tranquila ¿No creen?-

-Al grano anciano- respondió sin la más mínima pisca de sutileza.

-Naruto-kun, no deberías hablarle así al Hokage- lo regaño su compañera- ¿O acaso quieres hacerte el fuerte por lo que paso hace rato?-

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto curioso el Sandaime.

-¡No! ¡Nada!- respondió rápidamente el rubio con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-No hay nada de que apenarse Naruto-kun, pero si te sientes así no hay de que preocuparse, no le diré nada a nadie- el Uzumaki suspiro aliviado- o no se, es que abecés eres malo conmigo y me pongo triste y en esos momentos es cuando se me podría escapar algo- comento con una cara afligida, mientras que al rubio lo invadía in tic en el ojo bastante difícil de disimilar- ¿Te pasa algo Naruto-kun?- pregunto burlona la Yamanaka.

-No, nada- se forzó a sonreír- ¿Nos decías?- pregunto al Hokage con la misma sonrisa forzada.

-Mujeres, nadie puede contra ellas- soltó una pequeña risa para después proseguir- tienes que ir a encontrarte con unas personas y luego regresar, esa es toda la misión, fácil ¿Verdad?-

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- pregunto el Uzumaki, el anciano saco un mapa y marco el punto de encuentro.

-Su cita es en media hora, si consideramos que caminando se hacen treinta minutos yo les recomendaría que partieran lo mas pronto posible para que no anden a las carreras-

-¿No me vas a decir con quien nos vamos a encontrar?- pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

-Es una sorpresa- comento el Hokage alegre- si fuera tu partiría de una vez, no quieres hacer esperar a Ino ¿O si?- el rubio puso una cara de fastidio, pero sin mas que refutar salió de la oficina siendo seguido de la Yamanaka que a punto de salir se regreso por el mapa y rápidamente lo alcanzo.

El rubio caminaba a paso fuerte y firme a un metro de la Yamanaka mientras que esta lo seguía en silencio, no había tención alguna ni nada por el estilo, solamente termino en eso, ninguno se quejaba, pues la noche brindaba un gran espectáculo, la luz de la luna iluminando ese camino repleto de arboles le daba un toque místico, lo único que necesitaban era mirar todo a su alrededor para imaginar mil y una historias, ambos hacían eso en silencio, al menos hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio-

-Naruto-kun ¿Seguro que sabes hacia donde vamos? ¿No quieres revisar el mapa?-

-No es necesario, conozco bastante bien esta ruta- comento mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amarga, después de todo fue una de las últimas líneas de defensa que aguanto durante la guerra.

-Ahí vas de nuevo-

-¿eh?-

-Esa mirada triste que tienes- la Yamanaka acelero el paso hasta posicionarse al lado de el- no me gusta y peor aun, no tienes por qué sufrir solo-

-Tranquila, no es na…

-¿Qué no es nada?- lo jalo del brazo haciendo que se detuviera- aunque no lo creas me duele bastante verte así, si pudiera hacer algo para que dejaras de ser tan testarudo, por dios- dio un gran suspiro- somos compañeros de equipo y vamos a estar juntos por bastante tiempo así que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es confiar en mi, te aseguro que sea lo que sea yo estaré ahí para ti, escuchare lo que tengas que decir y aun si no quiere decirme nada mínimo estaré ahí para decirte que no estas solo ¿Vale?- el rubio se quedo sin palabras, trato de formular alguna evasiva mas de su boca no salía palabra alguna, tal vez se debía a esa cálida sensación que lo estaba invadiendo-

-Gracias- fue lo único que respondió cuando volvió en si, apartando su rostro a otro lado para evitar que viera el sonrojo que lo invadió, algo extremadamente raro de ver en el, no así no paso desapercibido para la Yamanaka quien mostro una sonrisa.

-Hay que apurarnos- tomo el brazo del rubio y lo entrelazo con el suyo para después comenzar a caminar.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto el Uzumaki al momento.

-Oow, me pones triste Naruto-kun, seria una lastima que el Hokage se enterara que estuviste llorando- le saco la lengua en señal de burla haciendo que al rubio lo invadiera una impotencia increíble para después simplemente resignarse y seguir caminando- No veo que tiene de malo Naruto-kun, todos somos humanos que sientes, llorar es algo natural ¿Lo sabias? Si lo que te impide es el orgullo terminaras haciendo una tontería-

-Hai- comento aun decaído, una cosa era que lo chantajeara pero otra cosa completamente distinta es que su compañera con poca noción de lo que era la vida de un shinobi lo sermoneara de esa manera, no así sonrió al darse cuenta de que tal vez Ino y el no fueran muy unidos, pero la Ino de ahora se estaba ganando una parte importante de su confianza.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente por el camino siendo guiados por el rubio, platicando de cosas sin relevancia, simplemente perdiéndose en esos instantes únicos de tranquilidad que rara vez se consiguen, así bastante duradero acompañado de el paisaje de ensueño que combinaba perfecto con la ocasión el tiempo se fue, sin embargo el rubio siguiendo el camino mas por inercia que cualquier otra cosa no se percato cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, no al menos hasta que otra voz los saco de su platica.

-Vaya, vaya, el anciano nos dijo que enviaría al mocoso pero no menciono nada de que vendría con su novia- comento con gracia- vaya que salió como su padrino- después una carcajada resonó el lugar-

-Cállate, que no ves que la molestas- un fuerte golpe fue propinado en la boca del estomago haciéndole retorcerse del dolor en el suelo- Así que tu eres Naruto- comento mientras se acercaba- Que no los asuste ese idiota, cualquier cosa yo me encargare de calmarlo- bien la cara que puso los asusto mas que lo que aquel tan famoso pervertido podía hacerlo, a tal punto que Ino se escondió detrás del rubio.

-Creo que tu nos asustas mas que el- respondió sonriendo, pues el Hokage le había preparado una grata sorpresa, después de todo excluyendo al Sannin domador de serpientes, esos dos Sannins eran de las pocas personas que les tenia plena confianza.

-Le dije que golpear a Jiraiya-sama la hacia ver mas aterradora Tsunade-sama, después de todo ¿Quién puede someter tan fácilmente a tan poderoso shinobi?- comento su ayudante al parecer aun desde las sombras con cierto toque de gracia en su voz.

-¿Jiraiya-sama? ¿Tsunade-sama?- susurro Ino apenas lo suficiente como para que ella se escuchara, mas no así los ahí presentes eran ninjas de elite por lo que escucharon su susurro claramente.

-¿Ne me digas que esta niña no nos conoce?- comento el domador de sapos- Aunque sea debió de haber escuchado sobre nosotros, uff… parece que Konoha ya no enseña las leyendas vivientes a los mas jóvenes, una sacrificada labor pero yo me encargare personalmente de enseñarte quienes somos- comento con una sonrisa pervertida tan clásica en el. El rubio dio un paso al frente y le corto el paso al Sannin.

-Ni loco te dejaría con ella- tanto Tsunade como Shizune comenzaron a estallar en risas.

-Te diría que confiaras en tu novia, no creo que se fije en un anciano como este pero viendo que es un pervertido de lo peor estoy de acuerdo contigo- cometo mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Vamos Tsunade! ¡Me estas haciendo quedar mal enfrente de los niños!- Incluso la Yamanaka no pudo reprimir una risa al ver tal escena que parecía sacada de un show de comedia.

-Creo que le debo una al anciano- comento el rubio sonriente, una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para la Yamanaka, pues era una sonrisa sincera y llena de tranquilidad siendo la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa adornar el rostro del Uzumaki- Cuando me dijeron que tenia que encontrarme con unos shinobis no pensé que seria con Shizune-nee-chan, Tsunade-oba-chan y Ero-sennin-

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamaron al unísono los tres al escuchar la forma en el que el rubio los había llamado.

-¡¿Sabes a quien te estas refiriendo mocoso?!- ¡¿Qué es eso de oba-chan!?- ¿Nee-chan? Me gusta- respondieron los tres al unísono nuevamente generándole otra sonrisa a la pareja de rubios por una u otra razón, Naruto esperaba mas reclamos por parte de los Sannins sin embargo los tres pusieron una cara seria, para que el hombre del grupo tomara la palabra.

-¿No estas olvidando a alguien niño?- pregunto el Sannin.

-¿Qué? El anciano no me informo que los iba a encontrar a ustedes, mas si no me equivoco Ero-sennin siempre viaja solo y Tsunade-oba-chan viaja solamente con Shizune-nee-chan ¿Hay alguien mas con ustedes?-

De un momento a otro por una u otra razón el ambiente se tenso.

-El anciano debió de haberle dicho algo al respecto- comento con fastidio la rubia mayor- aunque bueno, supongo que es mejor así, aunque también es tu culpa por mantenerte oculta todo este tiempo ¿No crees que ya es hora de que salgas?- No hubo respuesta, sin embargo desde mas atrás de Shizune que era la mas alejada del grupo se escucharon unos pasos y poco a poco se izo visible una silueta de una mujer, bien no era una mujer dado que andaba rodando la edad del Uzumaki, vestida con lo que parecía una vestimenta Anbu, con una fisonomía parecida a la de Hinata dando una idea de las buenas proporciones que tenia, no así lo que mas le llamo la atención al rubio fue su largo cabello rojo que sobrepasaba sus hombros, si tuviera que describirla de una manera seria como una versión joven de su madre.

Por otra parte todos se le quedaron viendo al rubio, pues la cara que de asombro que puso no era algo que se viera diario, no así antes de dejarle sacar sus conclusiones el único Sannin barón hablo.

-Su nombre es Uzumaki Hikari-chan y es tu prima Naruto- la cara de asombro que tenia antes no se comparo a la que puso ahora.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? Sean honestos xD_

_Bueno, aprovecho esto para aclarar varias cosas, lo primero es que ahora mis notas se dividirán como "Notas" y "Comentarios del autor" osease yo xD _

**_Notas:_**_ Esta sección se tratara sobre aclarar una que otra cosa sobre la trama de la historia cuando sea necesario, tal vez no sea algo que verán muy seguido pero si cuando haga falta, o cuando tengan alguna duda que pueda responder sin arruinar la trama aquí aparecerá :)_

_Ahora pues muchos se preguntaran ¿Desde cuando Naruto tiene una prima? Pues de la manera mas cordial les respondo ¡Desde ahora! e_e'. Simplemente me percate de que seguir la trama original sin hacer ningún cambio terminaría cayendo en lo cotidiano y a la larga se volvería aburrido así que para prevenir eso y de paso darle un toque personal agregue un nuevo personaje que espero poder desarrollar, pues crear un personaje con personalidad propia y que se adapte a la trama va a ser algo complicado pero are mis mejor esfuerzo._

_En cuento al NaruIno evidente en este capitulo, ya lo había mencionado pero también son fan de esa pareja mas vuelvo a reiterar que será un NaruHina al final pero seria muy aburrido si las cosas van al pie de la letra ¿No? Así que evítense mentadas y cosas por el estilo xD_

_Este capitulo fue echo con la intención de darles una probada de lo que se avecina, así como dejar en claro el increíble poder del Kyuubi (En un fic vi que lo nombraron también como "el señor del fuego" y como me gusto ese sobrenombre lo tome prestado .) así como para dejar en claro que Naruto a pesar de ser fuerte no puede llegar en plan de súper ninja que se carga a todos y finalmente para mostrar que a final de cuentas sigue siendo humano. También quería dejar en claro lo mismo con Hinata, pues a pesar de ser bastante fuertes no podemos llegar a un punto de exagerar que al parecer fue lo que hice al principio del fic, no así con ira corrigiendo uno que otro cabo suelto que encuentre. _

**_Notas del autor:_**_ Esta sección será mas para asuntos personales así como para responder sus reviews :)_

_Empiezo por disculparme por este retraso de tres meses, mas la espera no fue en vano ¿O si? En lo personal el capitulo me gusto bastante así que espero que compartan mi opinión. Oficialmente puedo decirle adiós a mi bloqueo así que un retraso tan grande no volverá a ocurrir, a pesar de todo este retraso me ayudo mucho tanto como para pulir un poco mi modo de escritura así como para darme cuenta de mis errores que era caer en lo cotidiano._

_Este retraso también se debió a que empezó a escribir otras dos historias, una ya subí el primer capitulo que vendría siendo como un prologo, se llama "El paraíso no es eterno" va a ser una historia corta de unos tres capítulos aproximadamente obviamente un NaruHina, los invito a leerla y que comenten ¿Qué les pareció? Pues al parecer no tuvo tanta aceptación como pensé u.u así que si no tienen muchas cosas que hacer dense una vuelta por ahí y díganme ¿Qué opinan?_

_La otra historia aun no tiene nombre, pero me gusta pensar en ese fic como el sucesor de este, será una trama escolar bastante interesante a mí parecer basada en el Dorama "_Shiritsu _Bakaleya Koukou" ¿Qué significa? Ni puta idea xD aclaro que tampoco eh visto el Dorama, solamente vi su reseña en una revista "Conexión Manga" para ser mas exactos y la trama se me izo con potencial para un fic. En si la trama del Dorama se trata sobre un choque de ideales ¿Qué pasa cuando una escuela con excelente nivel y muy bien reconocida la juntan con una escuela desastrosa en la que lo único que saben hacer es pelear contra las otras escuelas? Si bien ya se imaginaran que la escuela modelo viene a ser de las chicas y la otra de lo chicos. ¿A que parece interesante no? Como les dije me gustaría que tuviera tanta aceptación como tubo este fic así que subiere dos prólogos en esta nota empezando por hoy con la parte de las chicas. Espero les agrade._

"Hallowed Spirit HighSchool" Un nombre bastante conocido en muchos lugares, un instituto solo para señoritas con un extraordinario nivel académico reconocido en todo Japón, a pesar de que solo cubre nivel preparatoria tiene una fama y reputación increíblemente buena, considerada una de las mejores escuelas del continente no es de extrañar que la mayoría de las jóvenes aspirantes a preparatoria traten de ingresar

Las instalaciones son bastantes agradables, no muy grande pero confortable, tres edificios de seis pisos cada uno con diez salones por piso, gimnasio, dos canchas de tenis, dos de básquetball, una de futball, alberca de 50 metros, cafetería, biblioteca, salones especiales para para algunos clubes y un gran jardín en el centro de la institución que siempre esta asediado por las jóvenes estudiantes, ya sea que al estar en el centro es requisito casi obligatorio el tener que cruzarlo si quieren ir de un lugar a otro o por el simple echo de perder el tiempo eh incluso dormirse sobre el pasto resguardadas siempre bajo la sombra de algún árbol

La directora Tsunade Senju, conocida por muchos dentro y fuera de la institución, increíblemente hermosa sin embargo mal apostadora, la escuela a estado bajo su dirección por prácticamente ocho años y en esos momentos se enfrentaba a una de las más fieras y difíciles decisiones en toda su vida como orientadora y directora de la escuela

Se encontraba en la sala de reuniones que raramente utilizaban, sin embargo esta vez no estaba acompañada de grandes empresarios, ni de poderosos magnates, esta vez solamente era ella en el centro de la basta mesa acompañada del consejo estudiantil de la academia y como un gran invitado de honor que todos admiraban y respetaban, su maestro Hiruzen Sarutobi

El ambiente era tenso, apenas acababa de concluir un semestre, por lo cual ahora solamente había alumnas recién ingresadas a 2do, 4to y 6to semestre, aun era época de vacaciones, es mas estaban a comienzos de ellas pero los asuntos a atender eran bastante delicados

-¿Qué opinan al respecto?- pregunto la imponente directora, la sala se lleno de murmullos sin que nadie se atreviera a responder su pregunta, todas las señoritas del consejo estudiantil, la insuperable genio de toda la escuela que ocupaba el cargo de presidenta del consejo a pesar de que apenas había pasado a 4to semestre, la indomable, calculadora y hermosa Sobaku No Temari no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que contestar

-¡No mande a llamar al consejo estudiantil ni a las delegadas de todas las clases para que solamente estén susurrándose entre ustedes!- golpeo la mesa y todas se sobresaltaron, el carácter de la directora era muy conocido y temido en todo el instituto y por qué no decirlo, en los bares y lugares de apuestas que frecuentaba

-No te sobresaltes Tsunade- comento tranquilamente su maestro- No querrás que tus lindas alumnas salgan corriendo sin darte una respuesta ¿O si?- la directora izo una mueca de molestia mientras que el único hombre presente tomo la palabra- No llegaremos a ningún lado si no tenemos sus opiniones, recuerden que tenemos máximo hasta la siguiente semana para dar nuestra decisión y opinión al respecto para que se tomen acciones durante las vacaciones-

La rubia aclaro su garganta y se preparo para hablar

-Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil y escuchando todos sus comentarios eh de concluir que nosotras no podemos tomar una decisión justa, antes de salir de vacaciones encuestamos a todas las alumnas, incluso le encargue a la encargada se asuntos generales- la nombrada levanto la mano- que pasara salón por salón para tener un mayor conocimiento respecto a sus opiniones y por mas tonto y patético que suene- suspiro cansada- es un empate perfecto, la mitad de las chicas están de acuerdo y la otra mitad no lo están- mordió su labio molesta- ni una mas a favor ni una mas en contra… un empate perfecto-

-Ya veo- comento la directora- en ese caso la decisión esta un sus manos y la respuesta la tendré hoy- sentencio con una sonrisa en su rostro- cinco opiniones serán mas que suficientes para evitar otro empate… haber… Temari ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto?-

-Hallowed Spirit HighSchool a sido una escuela exclusiva para mujeres desde su fundación hace treinta años, romper esa tradición y aceptar hombres a pesar de todo se me hace una excelente idea-

-Muy bien, ya ten….

-Sin embargo- interrumpió a la directora- Son dos cosas muy diferentes el aceptar hombres y el querer unir dos escuelas completamente opuestas, si fuera el caso de el siguiente semestre aceptar hombres no habría ninguna objeción pero unir Rakdos HighSchool y Hallowed Spirit HighSchool es una tontería, mientras nosotras ocupamos uno de los puestos mas altos en promedio no solo en el país, si no en todo el continente ellos están el los puestos mas bajos de la zona, ni siquiera consiguen tener un puesto bajo en los promedios del estado, además- suspiro cansada nuevamente- conozco muy bien a esos chicos y no hacen nada mas que saltarse las clases, meterse en peleas y cosas como esa, ellos no están a nuestro nivel- concluyo la rubia

Tsunade sonrió para si misa- para bien o para mal ya tenemos la primera opinión- comento con calma- la siguiente seria…- le dio un vistazo a todas las chichas que la acompañaban, desde miembros del consejo estudiantil hasta delegadas de clases y una que otra alumna con un puesto relevante como para que tuviera que tomar parte de la reunión, les dio otra vuelta y por fin eligió a la siguiente-Tenten -

-Yo solo soy una delegada de clase, mejor pregúntele a algún otro miembro del consejo- respondió la castaña sin más, sin embargo un simple gesto de su directora la izo cambiar de opinión- pues yo estoy a favor ¿Por qué no?- A Temari la invadió un tic en el ojo bastante difícil de controlar, sus opinión con argumentos, hechos y basada en la realidad contradicha por una respuesta tan simple

-Ya tenemos dos opiniones- comento la directora- tu eliges a la siguiente sensei

-¿Yo? Bueno que se le va a hacer- inspecciono a sus opciones- la señorita de cabello rojo-

-Ya oíste ¿Cuál es tu opinión Karin?-

-A favor- comento con una sonrisa algo realmente muy raro de ver en ella, mientras que Temari estaba que se moría tratando de confiar en sus demás compañeras

-Ahora, lo correcto seria otro miembro del consejo estudiantil- comento la directora- Haruka-

-En contra, como lo explico Temari-san somos dos polos completamente opuestos, aunque difiero en lo que ella dice, ninguno es mejor que otro, solamente somos distintos sin embargo seria un choque desastroso-

-Empate, que gracioso, por suerte aun falta una ¿Qué tal? Mm… Shion- Temari se golpeo la cara con ambas manos en señal de derrota y frustración

-¡A favor!- expreso sin mas- después de todo Naru-chan va en Rakdos- comento sonriente

-Con esto la decisión esta tomada- sentencio la rubia- ahora pueden retirarse, el resto de las vacaciones se aran las remodelaciones necesarias para la llegada de nuestros nuevos compañeros-

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió nuevamente Temari- Lo nuestro puede estar decidido ¿Pero ellos están de acuerdo?- pregunto usando su ultima carta del triunfo

-Aunque no lo estén yo me encargare de eso- comento tranquilamente Hiruzen, nadie, ni siquiera Temari tenia el valor para discutir contra la imponente figura del anciano

-Como sabrán Rakdos no esta muy lejos por lo tanto ninguna escuela se cambiara a otra, simplemente se unirán, compraremos el terreno que nos divide y ampliaremos las escuelas, cualquier otra noticia me encargare de hacérselas llegar-

A pesar de ser escuelas muy distintas estaban mas cerca de lo que uno se pudiera imaginar, los limites de escuela a escuela deberían de ser máximo 300 metros, sin embargo separados por un terreno baldío que se podría decir que separaba las clases sociales, a pesar de estar tan cercanas era difícil que alguien pasara al otro lado y no por miedo si no porque de ambos lados ninguno estaba interesado de conocer el otro lado, ninguno se había atrevido a cruzar esa línea sin embargo esto seria un gran cambio, no solo para los alumnos, si no para toda la ciudad

* * *

_Bien ese es el prologo de las chicas, el siguiente capitulo subiré el de los chicos, luego tendrán que esperar dado que solo subiré el fic oficialmente con los dos prólogos juntos con algunas correcciones que realizare, todo con el objetivo de adelantar un poco mas las tres historias que ahora tengo planeadas y no atrasar ninguna por culpa de otra. _

_Sin mas espero volver a tener los lectores que tuve al principio así si leíste esto comenta que es gratis e_e'. Si te gusto pásaselo a tus amigos y si no pásaselo al que peor te caiga xD. _

_Sin mas que decir ¡chau! xD_

**_Yuholmer:_**_ Gracias, pues ahora creo que seria feliz semana santa xD y pues si yo también espero eso jajaja ambos están sumidos en sus pensamientos y conclusiones que no tienen tiempo para quitarse lo tonto xD Sin mas espero te haya agradado el cap y espero seguir contando contigo._

**_Lion Omega X:_**_ Pues esto es lo que paso y espero que no te haya decepcionado el buen anciano Sarutobi. Espero te haya agradado y espero seguir contando contigo._

**_TovarXtreme_**_: gracias, me siento alagado realmente, y pues siguiendo con la racha espero no haberte decepcionado con este. Nos leemos luego y espero seguir contando contigo._

**_Davaru:_**_ No hace falta que los demás te entiendan si tu te entiendes ¿No? xD pues si, a mi también se me izo un drástico cambio el de Naruto, al menos por no tener tanta explicación pero con esto quería recobrar la humanidad de Naruto por que creo que ya lo había convertido en algo muy exagerado. En especial te agradezco por seguir mis historias y espero seguir creando historias que sean de tu agrado. Suerte, nos seguiremos leyendo y espero seguir contando contigo._

**_misaeltv:_**_ gracias y pues si, todo tiene que regresar a su estado original pero como lo mencione arriba, si las cosas fueran tan sencillas todo se tornaría aburrido ¿no? Espero te haya agradado el cap y espero seguir contando contigo._

**_Guest:_**_ Pues en este cap respondió una de tus preguntas, y pues aquí entre nos SI, Konan realmente esta muerta u.u, sin embargo aun así formo una parte importante que será contada en capítulos posteriores, sobre lo de la tierra de las olas, no eh pensado en eso pero lo mas seguro es que si pero con bastantes cambios. Sin mas espero te haya agradado el cap y espero seguir contando contigo._

**_Hitomi Akera:_**_ Me alegra que te guste el fic, pues la relación Naruto/Hinata tomara toda la historia desarrollarla y tendrá sus altibajos y todo pero al final de cuentas de eso se trata xD pues la petición de Sarutobi no fue tan cruel como imaginaste, hasta podría tomarse como un regalo ¿No? Pues espero te haya agradado el fic y espero seguir contando contigo._

**_Guest:_**_ ¿Otra vez? o.O! perdón por la tardanza u.u. _

**_ruisu: _**_Ya la continúe ., espero te haya agradado y espero seguir contando contigo._


	15. Una nueva razón para vivir

_Buenas tardes a todos o lo que sea dependiendo de la hora a lo que lo estén leyendo, regreso con la conti y espero que la disfruten_

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Al parecer el copiar y pegar me fallo xD Asi que si leíste el capitulo el dia 1 Mayo del 2013 checha la parte final pues me faltaron dos parrafos que resubi unas horas despues _

* * *

-¡Misión cumplida!- exclamo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Ah pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- comento el Hokage con una sonrisa- Sean bienvenidos- termino mientras ignoraba los documentos de su escritorio y los miraba con cierta nostalgia.

-No es como si hubiéramos tenido otra opción- respondió Tsunade- además creo que hay bastante cosas que tienes que explicarnos- reclamo con enojo mientras daba un paso al frente encarando a su sensei.

-Se las explicare, pero no hoy- respondió dando un gran suspiro- ahora no es el momento, vayan a sus casas y descansen, mañana será un largo día para todos-.

-¿Tienes algo para nosotros?- cuestiono al peliblanco.

-Mañana los espero aquí a las 9:00 am, no hay problema si llegan antes pero si se atreven a llegar un minuto después mas les vale estar preparados- Todos se quedaron sin palabras pues era rara vez la que su Hokage tomaba esa actitud, seria, calmada pero con una flama en su mirada como de un guerrero que acaba de ganar la batalla mas difícil de toda su vida y regresa a su pueblo como todo un héroe. Nadie dijo nada mas, no era necesario. Salieron de la oficina y cada quien tomo dirección a su hogar en silencio.

Afortunadamente el rubio se gravo la dirección de su nueva residencia a la perfección por lo que no iba a tardar mucho en llegar, no así su mente no dejaba de ser un desastre, primero por sus planes desechos en un segundo, luego por la muerte de Konan, luego por su discusión con Hinata y ahora por el echo de que tenia una prima.

A diferencia de como acostumbraba iba caminando a paso lento, no sabia que pensar ¿Qué demonios era este mundo? Acaso la ultima esperanza de la humanidad había fallado y en vez de eso todo este tiempo estuvo atrapado en alguna especie de genjutsu? Bien de otra manera no le cabía la idea de que tuviera algún familiar con vida, por que si lo tenia ¿Entonces por qué en el otro mundo donde sufrió tanto acosta de su soledad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla? Inclusive cuando medio continente shinobi se unió en contra del falso Madara no había siquiera rastros de los vestigios del clan Uzumaki y menos aun sobrevivientes ¿Acaso ella estaba del lado de la otra mitad del continente a favor del falso Madara? No sabia y realmente tampoco quería saberlo pues era algo que ya carecía de importancia, no así era raro, reconfortante e incomodo a la vez.

-Llegamos- dijo con voz débil, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces y la invito a pasar- las habitaciones están por ese lado- señalo con su mano- el baño por acá- repitió su acción- Siéntete como si fuera tu casa- Irónico comentario, después de todo de ahora en adelante ella viviría ahí también.

-Gracias- respondió cortésmente para después quitarse sus zapatos, acomodarlos y pasar, estaba nerviosa mas no lo demostraba, no lo quería demostrar, el echo de tener un familiar de sangre la alegraba bastante pues su vida no fue realmente buena, al menos hasta que lo conoció, no así ahora que tenia lo que siempre quiso no sabia que hacer. Su primo no parecía una mala persona pero a pesar de que eran familiares en esos momentos eran unos completos extraños, unos completos extraños que dormirían y comerían en la misma casa de ahora en adelante.

Tal y como se lo había dicho el ojiazul, tomo dirección hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones y sin meditarlo mucho tiempo eligió la primera que vio, después de todo no habría gran diferencia entre si tomaba una habitación grande o una chica pues consigo no llevaba nada mas que una mochila colgando en su espalda en la cual no traía mas que unas cuantas pertenencias como ropa, un poco de dinero y unos cuantos pergaminos. Abrió la puerta corrediza, iba a entrar pero se percato de que ya había algunas pertenencias adentro de la misma.

-Ese es mi cuarto- comento el rubio que se encontraba a sus espaldas- Si lo quieres no tendría problemas en cambiártelo-.

-Discúlpame- respondió de inmediato haciendo una reverencia- No es necesario, elegiré otra-.

Dicho y echo camino a la siguiente habitación que se encontraba contigua, volvió a abrir la puerta y la encontró vacía, ahora si entro y dejo las pocas pertenencias que tenia en un buro, le dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, una cama, algo parecido a un closet, un escritorio y bastante espacio como para poner tres o cuatro camas mas. Esbozo una sonrisa pues realmente era un lugar agradable, después de todo Konoha seria su nuevo hogar y según la información que tenía eran pocas las posibilidades de que se quedara en un lugar tan reconfortante.

Volteo y se percato de que se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta y desde afuera se encontraba su primo recargado en una base de madera que separaba los pasillos del jardín observándola detenidamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- tal vez pudo sonar algo agresiva y no es que fuera su intención pero fue lo primero que sus labios formularon.

-No nada- respondió rápidamente el rubio desviando la mirada.

Quería hablarle, quería preguntarle de donde venia, quería saber mas de ella sin embargo algo se lo evitaba, una barrera que ni siquiera con todo el poder del Kyuubi iba a ser fácil de destruir.

-Me preguntaba si tenias hambre- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, honestamente a pesar de que llevaba bastantes horas sin comer el no tenia ni la mas mínima señal de que su cuerpo le exigía comida dado los eventos que acaban de ocurrir no así fue la primero que se le ocurrió para iniciar un tema de conversación.

-Un poco- Pudo haber sido una mentira pues no tenia nada de hambre pero notaba el esfuerzo de su primo por tratar de iniciar algo y no podía despreciarlo así como así, al final de cuentas ella también quería saber un poco mas de su vida y de por que nunca se habían tomado la molestia de haber ido a buscarla.

Bien el rubio esperaba una negativa o cualquier otra cosa pero no esperaba esa respuesta y rápidamente se golpeo la cara ¿Qué diablos le iba a invitar si la alacena de su casa estaba completamente vacía? Y si no fuera suficiente con eso estaba sin un centavo enzima, bien antes tenia la costumbre de tener dinero ahorrado pero esa costumbre se le fue mientras vivió en la mansión Hyuuga pues nunca tuvo que preocuparse por esos gastos mínimos eh incluso cuando no regreso a la mansión no le importo ir al bosque de la muerte y preparar ramen instantáneo o cazar a algún animal, que por ahora era su mejor opción para no morir de hambre mas no iba a llevarla al bosque de la muerte a cazar algo y acampar ahí, pensaría que era un salvaje e insensible, así que sin mas formulo rápidamente su idea.

-No eh ido de compras así que no hay nada que pueda preparar aquí pero si no te importa podríamos comer afuera-.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema con eso- respondió a la par.

Salieron de la ahora residencia Uzumaki y comenzaron a caminar, aunque ambos trataban de formular algún tema de conversación la verdad es que su mentes se ponían en blanco segundo tras segundo. Era una estupidez, a final de cuentas vivirían juntos al menos hasta que alguno de los dos se casara y realmente faltaba bastante tiempo para eso e incluso si uno se casaba no era seguro que dejaran de vivir juntos pues como era costumbre en los clanes ya sea la esposa o el esposo podían irse a vivir a la residencia del clan. Era algo gracioso pero bastante absurdo el pensar en eso pues realmente faltaba mucho tiempo para alguna situación así, no así la única e indiscutible verdad es que ambos no tenían ni la mínima idea de como interactuar el uno con el otro.

Todo su trayecto permaneció en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a Ichiraku's Ramen, se acercaron y curiosamente vieron como estaban a punto de cerrar, tomando en cuenta que ya estaban a altas horas de la noche tal vez no fue tan buena idea el ir a comer afuera.

-¿Ya vas a cerrar?- pregunto Naruto llamando su atención.

-Hey, Naruto… tiempo sin verte- lo saludo amablemente- Tuvimos mucha clientela hoy así que apenas estamos cerrando- comento sonriente- ¿No me digas que vienes a comer?-.

-Sé que es algo tarde pero apenas acabo de regresar de una misión-.

-Si fueras solo tu te diría que no- comento con gracia ganándose una mirada de reproche del rubio- pero veo que no vienes solo por lo que are una excepción- termino con una sonrisa.

Entro al local para después colocarse del otro lado de la barra y comenzar a preparar su tan famoso ramen.

-Así que ¿Quién es ella Naruto?- pregunto con interés mientras cocinaba- Creo que nunca antes la había visto ¿Es alguna ex-compañera de la academia?-.

Por su parte el rubio no sabia a ciencia cierta que responder, al final de cuentas considerando la situación actual de la aldea y el cariño que le tenían los aldeanos no sabia si era una buena idea el que supieran que era familiar de él, no así cuando estaba apunto de inventar una mentira la pelirroja se adelanto y respondió por el.

-Soy Hikari Uzumaki- dijo con seriedad- y soy su prima- termino con una sonrisa, bien si recordábamos la cara que puso el rubio cuando el peliblanco menciono unas palabras parecidas ahora era el dueño de aquel puesto de ramen que tenia una copia idéntica de aquella cara que puso en su momento.

-¡¿Tu…tu prima?!- respondió casi al punto de caer al suelo- ¿Enserio Naruto?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿Qué no eras….

-Es una larga historia pero si- respondió el mencionado interrumpiéndolo antes de terminar- Yo también me acabo de enterar apenas hace unas horas- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!- exclamo sonriente- No sé que esta pasando pero estoy seguro que hoy es un día para celebrar- comento con demasiada energía para ser un anciano que acababa de terminar de trabajar- ¡Ayame!- llamo a su hija- Cierra la cortina y ve por un pastel que hoy será una noche de fiesta-.

-¿eh?- respondió la mencionada tallándose la cara, señal de que la acaban de despertar.

-Cuando regreses te lo explico- así sin tener idea de a lo que su padre se refería siguió sus ordenes.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco viejo?- pregunto asustado el Uzumaki, no por que le molestara ni nada si no porque de seguro eso seria caro y no estaba económicamente estable por el momento.

-¿Qué estoy exagerando? Eres muy modesto Naruto, supongo que es la primera vez que estas en Konoha ¿no? Hikari-

-S…si- respondió un poco nerviosa por como acababan de terminar los hechos.

-Ves Naruto, tómalo como una fiesta de bienvenida de nuestra parte- respondió sonriente.

Y así fue, tan pronto como Ayame regreso Naruto le explico la situación y al igual que su padre si no es que más, la energía la invadió inundando a Hikari de mil preguntas, unas interesantes y otras no tanto. La noche en particular paso realmente rápida pero no por eso fue una mala noche, los cuatro se divirtieron bastante eh incluso la barrera que había entre los primos parecía que nunca hubiera existido pues fue suficiente una noche de fiesta para que las tenciones se rompieran y hablaran como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tal vez el sake que saco Ayame aun contra las quejas de su padre tuvo algo que ver, pues los cuatro después de comer y darle la bienvenida a la pelirroja comenzaron a platicar como si de viejos amigos se trataran, algo preocupante pues tanto Naruto saco uno que otro dato preocupante así como Hikari también, aunque al final de cuentas puede que no tuviera importancia, pues era seguro que ninguno de los cuatro recordaría a la perfección toda la noche.

Afortunadamente al ser shinobis tanto Naruto como Hikari resistieron un poco más los efectos del alcohol pero eso no evito que se quedaran dormidos en el puesto al igual que los propietarios del mismo.

A la mañana siguiente los despertó el buen Teuchi, aun con dolor de cabeza pero aun consiente lo que era una increíble ventaja, los despertó alrededor de las 6:00 am, tomo a su hija en brazos y puso un letrero avisando que Ichiraku's Ramen no habría por el resto del día y por ultimo despidiéndose del rubio y de la pelirroja esperando que volvieran a verse.

Ambos Uzumakis regresaron a su casa para prepararse para la reunión con el Hokage. Realmente no fue mucho lo que hicieron, simplemente se bañaron, cambiaron sus ropas por unas que no apestaran a alcohol y se dispusieron a salir rápidamente.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage, todos los ayer presentes a excepción de Ino ya se encontraban ahí.

-Llegan temprano- comento el Hokage sonriente, y realmente lo habían echo pues aun faltaba alrededor de media hora para que dieran las nueve, no así la verdadera razón de que ambos llegaran a esa hora es que estaban seguros de que si alguno tocaba una cama no despertarían en mas de diez horas así que no quisieron arriesgarse.

-Como ayer nos dijo que llegáramos temprano no queríamos faltar a su palabra- respondió la pelirroja sonriente, algo que llamo la atención de todos pues su actitud era completamente diferente a la que tenia ayer, no así todos sin falta se alegraron de que su relación mejorase a tal grado en solo una noche.

-Si claro- susurro el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que Hikari lo acompaño con otra sonrisa cómplice, para después mirarse y finalmente ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

-Veo que ya se llevan mejor- comento la rubia- Me preocupaba el que no se llevaran bien-.

-Somos familia, tenemos que llevarnos bien- comento el rubio.

-Me alegro por ustedes- respondió el Hokage desde su asiento- por favor tomen asiento que tenemos varias cosas que discutir- comento seriamente- Jiraiya-.

-Como ordene sensei- el peliblanco izo unos sellos.

-¿Qué esta siendo Jiraiya-san?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Aislando la habitación para que ningún sonido salga ni entre- se limito a responder la rubia- no se en que tanto estén metidos ustedes dos pero para que un criminal de la taya de Itachi…

-¡Itachi-nee-san no es un criminal! - ¡No te atrevas a hablar de Itachi de esa manera!- gritaron ambos Uzumakis al unísono cambiando sus actitudes de un momento a otro dejando a los miembros de la habitación sorprendidos.

-No se alteren- comento el Hokage- ¿Terminaste Jiraiya?- el mencionado asintió con la cabeza- entonces tomen asiento y comencemos- los presentes acataron las ordenes sentándose en donde hubiera lugar, el Hokage obviamente en su silla, Hikari y Naruto en unos sillones que se encontraban a la derecha del escritorio, Shizune y Tsunade en los sillones que se encontraban a la izquierda del escritorio y finalmente el Sannin de los sapos se limito a recargarse en una pared siendo el mas alejado de todos.

-Para evitar mal entendidos empezare por contarles sobre Itachi- todos pusieron su atención sobre el Hokage- Para esto tengo que retomar el ataque del Kyuubi, para algunos un simple mito pero para la mayoría de los aquí presentes supera lo real- Todos pusieron una mirada dura a excepción de la pelirroja que a pesar de tener una idea no sabia exactamente a lo que se refería- Después de que el Yondaime detuviera al Kyuubi tuvimos una junta de emergencia, sin Hokage al mando y con la mitad de nuestros shinobis muertos teníamos que reforzar todas las defensas y encontrar a los culpables del ataque, después de todo teníamos pruebas de que el Kyuubi había sido invocado. Danzo y la mayoría de los lideres de los clanes apuntaron al clan Uchiha, sabíamos que el sharingan era el único medio de controlar a una bestia milenaria así que finalmente decidimos aislar al clan Uchiha en una zona de la aldea para tenerlos vigilados mas fácilmente. Usamos la excusa de que se merecían una zona exclusiva por ser de los miembros fundadores de la aldea, eh incluso les hicimos un festival, sin embargo algunos Uchihas se percataron de la verdadera intención detrás de esto y con Fugaku Uchiha al mando comenzaron a planear un golpe de estado para tomar las riendas de la aldea- se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, después encendió su pipa, dio una gran inhalada para después continuar- Algunas de las cabecillas de la aldea incluyéndome tratamos de entablar una negociación, sin embargo al verse descubiertos lo negaron todo y se volvieron mas hostiles con nosotros, no así nos pudimos percatar de que comenzaron a movilizarse mas rápidamente que antes, volvimos a tratar de entablar un dialogo con ellos, pero esta vez la mayoría voto por el exterminio total de los Uchihas, sin embargo no era una campaña fácil ¿Se imaginan? Todos los Uchihas que prácticamente eran la mayor fuerza de la aldea contra unos cuantos miembros reconocidos de la aldea- se detuvo unos momentos y después emano una débil sonrisa- creo que me salte algunas partes…. Itachi era una de las piezas mas importantes dentro de sus planes, después de todo a su escaza edad ya era líder de un escuadrón Anbu y como tenia acceso a información que ellos no era su nexo entre la cabeza y el cuerpo, no así Itachi había crecido en la época de guerra, sabia que si había una guerra interna las demás naciones elementales no esperarían para tratar de derrocar a Konoha por lo cual Danzou dio la opción de que un miembro del mismo clan los atacara por la espalda y los eliminara a todos. Era una locura el pensar que un solo shinobi podría contra todo un clan, sin embargo sin ninguna otra opción y con el tiempo contra nosotros confiamos en que Itachi se encargaría de la mayoría, de los restantes Danzou y yo nos encargaríamos, sin embargo, de alguna manera Itachi se deshizo de todos por su cuenta, a excepción de su hermano. El plan era decir que algunos criminales de Clase "S" se habían infiltrado en la aldea eh iban en busca del Sharingan y que por azares del destino solo Itachi había sobrevivido al haber estado fuera en una misión, luego arreglaríamos un matrimonio con alguna hija de algún clan importante para que el clan Uchiha renaciera de nuevo y finalmente después de unos años Itachi tomaría el cargo de Hokage, pero el haber dejado vivo a su hermano fue una gran ofensa a las cabecillas de la aldea que inmediatamente furiosos mandaron a matar a los dos únicos Uchihas sobrevivientes. Se imaginaran que eso fue un gran error, Itachi aniquilo a los shinobis y a los que les habían ordenado su misión y así finalmente solo cuatro personas sin contar a Itachi quedamos consientes de lo que paso, Danzou trato de matarlo aprovechando que estaba débil, el y yo tuvimos una pelea en la cual ninguno parecía que iba a ceder así que opte por tratar de convencerlo de alguna manera y así finalmente ambos decidimos dejar vivo a Sasuke con la condición de que tomara la responsabilidad de la matanza y fuera exiliado de la aldea, pero aun exiliado tendría que ver por Konoha desde su exilio enviando informes sobre cualquier amenaza potencial que encontrara y si era posible deshacerse de ella. Y así es como Uchiha Itachi, pasó de ser el futuro Hokage a un criminal de clase "S" protegiendo la aldea que le dio la espalda incluso hasta el día de hoy. Todo… todo por su hermano- comento con una mirada triste- No pienso entrar en detalles pues me tomaría días explicarlos exactamente todo lo que paso pero con esto ya se pueden hacer una idea-.

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación se quedaron perplejos, parecía que el mundo se le había venido encima, incluso Naruto nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar exactamente lo que había pasado, pues la versión que había escuchado era un poco distinta, pues no sabia que Itachi pudo haber sido el Rokudaime Hokage. Bien así como aumento su admiración hacia Itachi, aumento su repulsión hacia su hermano. Por otro lado los restantes ni siquiera podían articular palabra alguna, mientras que Hikari se limpiaba unas lagrimas.

-Sensei… ¿Eso….

-De alguna manera Naruto ya lo sabia y supongo que Hikari-chan al vivir todo este tiempo con él ya lo sabias también ¿Verdad?-.

-Me había dicho algo al respecto- comento con una mirada triste.

-Hace unos días al despertarme recibí o mas bien encontré una carta en mi buro, era una carta de Itachi diciéndome que se había encontrado con ustedes tres y se iban a reunir con el para que les entregara a Hikari-chan, me sorprendí bastante pues nunca me había hablado sobre ti- comento el Hokage- Aunque supongo que izo lo correcto, después de todo si Danzou sabia de tu existencia no cabe duda que hubiera querido sellar alguna bestia con cola dentro de ti-.

-Vaya, esto es demasiado ¿Cómo es que no estaba enterado de esto?- pregunto el peliblanco con bastante enojo.

-Entre menos personas supieran lo que paso era mejor- respondió a la par su sensei.

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto?- pregunto la rubia- No por que ahora nosotros lo sepamos va a cambiar algo, pero no nos lo dirías sin ningún motivo.

-Ambos regresaran a la aldea como shinobis activos y se incorporaran a la aldea nuevamente, Tsunade, ya te di suficiente tiempo como para que superes tus problemas, si vas a huir de nuevo tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver ¿Te quedo claro?- La rubia sonrió.

-Supongo que puedo esperar unos meses mas- la mirada del Hokage le indico que no estaba para bromas- Ok, ya entendí- respondió cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-¿Tu Jiraiya?-.

-No es como si tuviera algo mas que hacer- respondió mas tranquilo a diferencia de la rubia.

-Me alegro que entiendan- respondió sonriente- por otro lado, hasta donde se Itachi te inicio en el entrenamiento shinobi ¿No es así?-.

-Así es- respondió la pelirroja al instante- No puedo compararme con ninguno de los que están aquí pero estoy segura que mi nivel sobrepasa el de un chunnin, de acuerdo a lo que Itachi-nee-san me dijo, debo de ser capaz de darle pelea a cualquier shinobi que este por debajo del nivel Jounnin- respondió orgullosa.

-Ya veo, por ahora te incorporaras a la aldea con el rango gennin para que tengas la oportunidad de presentar los exámenes chunnin que se realizaran en unos cuantos meses mas con Naruto y otros miembros de su generación, supongo que lo mejor seria que te unieras a un equipo…

-¿Podría unirme al equipo de Naruto-onii-san?- pregunto emocionada, por otro lado el mencionado se sonrojo por la forma en como lo había llamado, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño.

-Claro, no veo el por que no- respondió el Hokage contento al ver que su relación mejoraba mas rápido de lo que preveía- Mientras tanto ustedes dos ya pueden retirarse, me quedare con Jiraiya y Tsunade otro rato para discutir el rol que tomaran en la aldea de ahora en adelante, por ahora descansen- ambos se levantaron de sus asientos con intenciones de retirarse- antes de que se me olvide- le extendió un sobre a Hikari, quien al tomarlo y abrirlo se percato de que era una gran cantidad de dinero, le regreso la mirada al Hokage con duda- Ya que ambos viven solos y la paga de un gennin no es lo suficiente como para vivir y teniendo en cuenta que Naruto no se encuentra muy bien económicamente en estos momentos eso los ayudara por ahora, no así teniendo en cuenta el nivel de ambos de vez en cuando les daré algunas misiones de rangos mayores, así que por ahora… Bienvenida a la aldea y al clan Uzumaki-.

-Gracias- respondió con apenas un susurro- Gracias- esta ve fue lo suficientemente audible para todos- No lo defraudare-.

-Sé que no lo aras-. Sin más ambos Uzumakis salieron de la habitación dejando a los mayores discutir de sus problemas.

-Hikari- la llamo el rubio.

-¿Si?-.

-Ya te había dicho que no me llames así en publico- le reclamo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-¿no te gusta que te llame Onii-san?-.

-No es que no me guste… es solo que…

-¿Qué tal Onii-chan?- le dijo con burla, el rubio la miro con reproche- ¿Aniki?-.

-Uff… llámame como quieras- respondió resignado.

-No te pongas así, que no es para tanto- sonrió nuevamente- creo que me quedo con Onii-chan, esta bien ¿Verdad Onii-chan? ¿Onii-chan? Porque si no te gusta Onii-chan….

-¡Suficiente!- apenas y escucho sus palabras la pelirroja se echo a correr siendo seguida por su primo. Era increíble lo mucho que su relación había mejorado tan solo en una noche, realmente ambos tenían mucho que agradecerlo al viejo Teuchi y a Ayame, en especial a la ultima pues la tensión no se rompió si no hasta que comenzaron a beber. Después de su juego del gato y el ratón ambos se dedicaron a dar un paseo por la aldea, discutiendo algunas cosas de gran importancia.

**_-0-0-_**

_-¿Esto es real?-._

_-Es tan real como tú quieres que lo sea Naruto-kun-._

_-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡Yo te derrotare!-._

_-No creo que seas capaz de algo así, pero si eso es lo que quieres peleemos, sin embargo si yo gano tendrás que responderme unas preguntas-._

_-¡Con que ahí te escondías! ¡Allá voy!- Uno, dos, tres golpes y el rubio se encontraba en el suelo sin la posibilidad de moverse- ¡Maldito!-._

_-Como te había dicho ahora tendrás que responder mis preguntas- ignoro los quejidos de su oponente y continuo- ¿Has sabido algo de Sasuke?-._

_-¡Cómo quieres que sepa si se fue con Orochimaru por tu culpa! ¡Si te capturo Sasuke regresara a la aldea!- Trato de levantarse pero una patada lo hundió mas en el suelo._

_-No quiero lastimarte- comento tranquilo- segunda pregunta ¿Qué harías si Sasuke se pone contra la aldea?-._

_-¡Sasuke nunca haría algo así!-._

_-Aun eres un niño, sin embargo veo algo de potencial en ti ¿Me arias un favor?-._

_-¡Nunca! ¡El único favor que te voy a hacer es derrotarte y entregarte a Sasuke!-._

_-Tomare eso como un si- respondió tranquilo- Hay un enemigo que esta moviendo todo desde las sombras, en algún momento consiguió pergaminos prohibidos del 1er Hokage, sin embargo aun quedan algunos que no robo y ahora esta en busca de ellos para completar su plan-._

_-¡¿Crees que te voy a creer?! ¡No caeré en el mismo engaño dos veces!-._

_-A diferencia de otros pergaminos importantes, este no esta en la bóveda de seguridad de Konoha, este se encuentra en lo que antes era el barrio Uchiha, en una casa que veas que tiene grabado el símbolo Uchiha y el Senju en su entrada, en la tercera habitación a la derecha habrá un pasadizo debajo de un piso falso, iría personalmente pero esta diseñado para que ningún Uchiha pueda cruzar esa barrera, dentro de ella se encontraran varios documentos en un idioma antiguo, los demás serán algunos jutsus prohibidos o de alto nivel, realmente los últimos no importan demasiado pero tienes que asegurarte de que nadie se haga con los otros, parece que acabas de empezar tu viaje así que lo mantendré ocupado el mayor tiempo posible, sin embargo cuando regreses eso tiene ser lo primero que hagas-._

_-¡Te derrotare!-. El Uchiha sonrió._

_ -Por ultimo cuida a Sasuke ¿Quieres?-._

_-¿Qué?- más no hubo respuesta, pues desapareció entre las sombras._

-¡Despierta!-.

-¡Ah!- se levanto de golpe- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Nos atacan?- se levanto de la cama eh izo una voltereta en el suelo para después posicionarse en pose de pelea como si estuviera agarrando un Kunai, aun medio dormido, regreso su mirada a donde se escuchaban unas risas.

-Lo siento- no paraba de reírse- pero la expresión que pusiste fue muy graciosa- cambio su actitud y lo observo con una mirada de recelo- Es que te estaba hablando y no te despertabas-.

-¿Y por eso tenias que gritarme?- pregunto con una ceja alzada- Estaba teniendo un buen sueño- respondió mientras se estiraba.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué soñabas?-.

-Una de las veces que me encontré a Itachi cuando comenzó mi viaje con Ero-sennin- sonrió nostálgicamente- fueron menos de treinta segundos de pelea y me dejo apaleado en el suelo- respondió con gracia.

-Eso en el otro mundo ¿Verdad?-.

-Podría decirse que si, pero realmente no se como llamarlo, es simplemente algo que quiero olvidar-.

-Supongo que un mundo donde yo no existía no vale la pena ¿Verdad?- respondió con gracia regalándole una sonrisa, el rubio se quedo mirando esa sonrisa, recordando el rostro de su madre aquella vez que se la encontró antes de enfrentar al Kyuubi y por más absurdo que pareciera eran idénticas, no así la actitud de su prima era demasiado energética incluso para el, algo gracioso pues cuando la conoció le dio la impresión de que era bastante seria, sin embargo ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien con su sangre? Después de toda su actitud era muy parecida a la que tenia el de niño… bueno, de niño en aquel mundo.

-Como sea, esta listo el desayuno- respondió su prima mientras se alejaba.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunto con duda.

-La duda ofende- lo miro con recelo- ¡Veras que te va a encantar!- recupero el animo- Incluso si no te gusta te vas a comer todo- lo amenazo haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.

Pasaron de estar en la habitación del rubio al comedor para comenzar a desayunar, aun para sorpresa del ojiazul Hikari no era tan mal cocinera, pues el desayuno era bastante bueno, claramente no se podía compara con el de Hinata pero… Y eh ahí en el que su momento de depresión volvía, tal vez ya no tan grave como antes pero su ánimo se vio seriamente afectado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto su prima mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

-No, nada, solo me puse a pensar unas cuantas cosas- respondió a la par que recuperaba su animo- esta pensando en lo que íbamos a hacer hoy ¿Tienes alguna idea?-.

-¿No tienes que reunirte con tu equipo?-.

-Ahora es nuestro equipo Hikari- respondió con una sonrisa- Pero no, al menos que quieras entrenar cosas muy básicas, por lo general evito asistir a los entrenamientos y solo asisto cuando hay alguna misión- después el la imito y le dio un sorbo a su te- ¿Alguna idea?-.

-¡Ya se!- comento animada- ¿Qué te parece si…..

-Lamento interrumpirlos- se escucho a espalda de ambos, rápidamente la pelirroja se puso alerta pero al ver la actitud tan calmada que tenia su primo, se tranquilizo.

-Tiempo sin verlos- respondió el rubio-.

-No ha sido tanto Naruto-sama-.

-¿Naruto-sama?- comento su prima con burla, por otro lado el ignorándola por completo continuo.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto con seriedad.

-No acostumbramos hablar sobre nuestras misiones, pero siempre asemos un reporte en donde explicamos cada detalle- cada uno se acercó y le entrego un folder con varios documentos adentro. El rubio abrió uno y comenzó a leerlo en silencio, no así la cara que tenía era bastante seria dando por entendido que se trataba de algo importante, no así ella se trago su curiosidad y comenzó a examinar a los recién llegados. Una mujer entre los veinte y treinta años con un uniforme de Anbu con mascara y a su lado un hombre que rondaba la misma edad igualmente con el uniforme completo de Anbu, al analizarlos pudo percatarse de que no eran cualquier persona pues su chakra estaba por encima incluso del nivel Jounnin.

-Naruto-sama ¿Esta seguro que esta bien leer nuestros reportes enfrente de esta niña?- se escucho la voz femenina de la Anbu de raíz.

-¿Niña?- repitió ofendida.

-Se me había olvidado- respondió quitando la vista de sus documentos- Sena, Kohei, ella es mi prima- comento como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo no así a pesar de traer la mascara puesta ambos Uzumakis pudieron percatarse que pusieron una cara de sorpresa- Desde ahora ella vivirá conmigo y por ahora es la persona en la que mas puedo confiar por lo tanto trátenla a ella como si se estuvieran dirigiendo a mi-.

-Mis disculpas Hikari-sama- se retracto la mujer- Soy Sena y estoy a tus ordenes- comento mientras se hincaba en señal de respeto.

-Kohei a sus órdenes- imito a su compañera.

-S…si- respondió con duda no sabiendo exactamente que era todo eso- Espero que nos llevemos bien- agrego con una sonrisa mas no hubo respuesta.

-Se me hace muy sospechoso- comento el rubio llamando la atención de los restantes- ¿Averiguaron algo sobre Orochimaru?-.

-Dado que no era el objetivo principal de la misión lo deje a segundo plano y no averigüe mucho-.

-Lo mismo para mi- agrego- Lamentamos nuestra falla ¿Cuál será nuestro castigo?- Hikari se le quedo viendo a su primo con una mirada llena de duda, mas este no se percato y solo dio un gran suspiro por la actitud que estaban tomando esos dos, realmente no quería ni imaginarse todo lo que había tenido que pasar este Sai.

-Ya no están en raíz- comento divertido- Descansen por hoy y mañana investiguen todo lo que puedan sobre el paradero de Orochimaru- respondió.

-¿Hay algún problema si comenzamos hoy?- pregunto el hombre de aquel dúo- Agradecemos su amabilidad pero no estamos acostumbrados a desperdiciar el tiempo- Bien el rubio, no supo si eso fue una sugerencia o un insulto pero termino por asentir por la cabeza haciendo que esos dos desaparecieran tal y como habían llegado.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?- lo interrogo su prima.

-Larga historia- respondió su primo- No los tomes mucho en cuenta y tampoco confíes mucho en ellos, si se les ordenara matarnos no dudarían ni un segundo en hacerlo y supongo como ya te abras percatado su nivel es bastante bueno a pesar de su edad-.

-Entiendo- respondió su prima- Retomando lo que te iba a decir- continuo como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado- ¿Te importaría acompañarme a comprar algo de ropa?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, ganándose una mirada aburrida de su primo que bien fácilmente se podría interpretar como un no, pero ella espero su respuesta.

-No creo que sea buena idea, veras….. ¡Que miedo!- exclamo al ver la cara que había puesto su prima sin dejarle continuar con su excusa.

-Onii-chan ¿Dijiste algo?-.

-Que… que me encantaría acompañarte-.

-¡Eres el mejor!- respondió rebosante de felicidad- Ira a arreglarme para salir, te puedo encargar los platos ¿Verdad?-.

-Cla…claro- respondió a regañadientes para así quedar solo en el comedor con bastantes platos sucios que lavar. Sin embargo no le molesto, tal vez se debía a que utilizo clones de sombra para crear otras veinte manos que le ayudaran mas la verdadera razón es que pocas veces recordaba haberse levantado y haber desayunado en compañía de alguien mientras vivió solo, un sentimiento cálido que invadía su pecho al imaginar que no volvería a estar solo de ahora en adelante, tal vez… y solo tal vez ya había encontrado su razón para seguir adelante, después de todo si no salvaba el mundo no tendría mas días como estos ¿Verdad?.

Algo realmente curioso pues no habían pasado ni dos días desde que había conocido a su prima perdida y su relación ya era bastante buena, cuando tuviera tiempo tendría que ir a agradecerle a Ayame y a Teuchi pues el 90% de la mejoría de su relación con su prima se debía a ellos, algo bastante bueno realmente pues ahora estaba seguro que en este mundo y en el otro ellos serian personas que valdría la pena defender hasta la muerte y ahora se sumaba alguien mas a esa lista.

Cuando cada uno termino lo que tenia que hacer salieron de su residencia para comenzar su día de compras, había que admitir que no fue del todo grato para el rubio pues cuando él fue a comprar su ropa realmente no le tomo tanto tiempo y la razón por la que se tardo fue por que no era fácil encontrar ropa de esa talla, sin embargo ahora ambos a pesar de no ser precisamente adultos había bastante ropa a su medida que era muy fácil de encontrar, no así su prima iba de un lugar a otro visitando cinco lugares para no comprar nada en ninguno, después visitaba otros cinco y regresaba a comprar al primer local que visito. Ahora si eso lo multiplicabas por cada prenda que se compro podías hacerte una idea de lo tardado y estresante que fue todo eso.

Naruto también se compro un poco de ropa, unos cuantos pantalones casuales, unos de mezclilla y un par de camisas y playeras. En un porcentaje el rubio no se había tardado mas de cinco minutos en comprar todo eso, mas su prima realmente se tomo su tiempo.

Terminaron ya bastante tarde, alrededor de las cuatro aunque si agregamos que salieron desde las ocho se puede apreciar que realmente fue un día pesado para el rubio. Regresaron a su casa para dejar sus recientes compras y después decidieran ir a la zona comercial para comprar un poco de suministros, pues el día de ayer apenas y habían comprado algo para cenar y desayunar, tal vez comprarían la despensa de una o dos semanas.

-Konoha es increíble- comento su prima sorprenda al ver el aquella zona tan famosa de la aldea, no era nada lujoso ni por el estilo, pero el echo de que fuera enorme y que prácticamente encontrabas de todo era mas que suficiente- Ya tenemos la despensa para dos semanas y aun tenemos bastante dinero-.

-Tampoco podemos permitirnos gastarlo todo- respondió el rubio atrás de ella con una mirada cansada y con al menos cinco bolsas cargando en cada mano- Estoy cansado Hikari- comento con una mirada de cachorrito- ¿No quieres volver ya?-.

-No seas chillón Onii-chan- lo miro con burla- ¿Eso es todo lo que un gran shinobi como tu puede hacer?- el rubio suspiro cansado haciendo que su prima se compadeciera de el- Esta bien, nada mas compramos unos cuantos…

-¡Ahí esta!- exclamo un aldeano, ambos voltearon a ver al origen de la voz-.

-¡No lo reconocí! ¡Ese maldito! ¡Vistiéndose diferente realmente parece un niño normal! ¡Pero no nos vas a engañar!- de un momento a otro se creo una multitud y de un momento a otro se encontraron rodeados por al menos unos cuarenta aldeanos.

-¿Porque ahorita?- se pregunto el rubio con fastidio.

-Onii-chan- lo llamo la pelirroja con duda- ¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca del Kyuubi?- su prima asintió con la cabeza- Como dijo el anciano, alrededor de la mitad de los shinobis se perdieron y un treinta porciento de la población civil murió, y como resultado la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha, ya sean civiles o shinobis no me tienen mucho aprecio-.

-Pero eso es…

-¡Te aremos pagar maldito demonio!- grito uno entre la multitud, bien de un momento a otro la mayoría de los civiles consiguió palos y piedras de quien sabe donde y comenzaron a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

-¡Deténganse!- grito llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Quítate de en medio niña!- exclamo una señora mientras le arrojaba una piedra, bien aquella señora pudo haber sido una gran shinobi pues la piedra que lanzo además de tener una gran velocidad impacto en la mejilla de la Uzumaki dejándole un pequeño rastro de sangre.

-¡Hikari!- exclamo el rubio enojado- ¡Como se atreven!- de un momento a otro una onda de aire invadió el lugar haciendo que los aldeanos se tuvieran que cubrir los ojos por el polvo que levanto, al recuperar la visión nuevamente vieron que el causante de la misma fue el rubio ojiazul que a diferencia de unos segundos antes ahora tenia una mirada de enojo, no la mirada de odio que ellos le dedicaban, el rubio tenia una mirada de odio que avisaba que el primero que diera un paso al frente era hombre muerto- ¡Me viene importando una mierda lo que me hagan o me dejen de hacer a mi!- exclamo con odio- Pero… pero… ¡Si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima! ¡No dudare en matarlos!- todos los aldeanos a pesar de estar asustados la intención de atacarlo no se esfumo en lo mas mínimo mas la curiosidad los invadió, querían saber quien era esa niña con ese tan inusual cabello rojo y mas aun querían saber el por que ese niño demonio que había estado solo desde hace años sin importarle cuantas veces lo atacaron no izo nada para defenderse, pero que ahora los amenazaba de muerte para proteger a aquella niña.

-¡Detente por favor!- exclamo su prima mientras corría hacia su posición y lo abrazaba- ¡No quiero que hagas ninguna locura!- exclamo preocupada- Esta herida no es nada- comento con una sonrisa- Además también se una que otra técnica medica por lo que puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, así que por favor, por favor…

-Hikari…- susurro el rubio sorprendido, la actitud de su prima variaba de un momento a otro, pero el echo de que ella se preocupaba por él estaba ahí, sin embargo ella era lo único que tenia, lo único que le quedaba y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que algo le pasara y mucho menos por esos malditos que ya se estaban ganando una sentencia de muerte desde hacer años.

-¿Quién es ella?- ¿Por qué lo protege?- Pensé que nadie le hablaba al niño demonio- ¿Sera una amiga?- Me recuerda a alguien- ¿Sera su novia?- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mas sin embargo el ultimo murmullo que se escucho fue el detonante para ambos bandos.

-¡Si es su novia ambos deberían morir!- ¡Acabaremos con esto ahora!- todos los que los tenían rodeados se pusieron alertas, pero de un segundo a otro aparecieron dos shinobis que se pusieron enfrente de esos dos.

-Siempre metiéndote en problemas Naruto- comento uno de los que llego.

-Sensei- comento el rubio sorprendido, pues realmente no esperaba verlo ahí, pues de todas aquellas veces que fue atacado nunca nadie apareció.

-Sé que puede ser algo repentino pero ¿Podrían retirarse?- comento el otro ninja de cabellera amarilla opaca- Él es un shinobi de Konoha y por lo tanto se merece respeto, si ustedes lo atacan se puede tomar como agresión a la autoridad según la clausula tres, subsección cinco del código oficial de la ley del comportamiento del sector civil-.

-Realmente no entiendo como se puede aprender todo eso Inochi-san- comento el peligris sorprendido por la excelente memoria del Yamanaka.

Los aldeanos se molestaron de sobre manera ¿Cómo era posible que ellos protegieran a ese dominio? Aunque fuera de su desconocimiento, realmente los estaban protegiendo a ellos, no así algunos shinobis vestidos de civil que estaban entre la multitud vestidos de civiles sabían que no tenían oportunidad contra el hijo del colmillo blanco.

-Inochi-san- llamo su atención el rubio- ¿Podría llevarse estas bolsas y a Hikari?- comento calmado el rubio, mas la mirada irradiaban sus ojos era de seriedad absoluta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto el mencionado.

-No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei no me dejaría hacer nada malo-.

-Entiendo- comento sin replicar nada.

-Onii-chan- comento en un susurro.

-Tranquila- le regalo una sonrisa- Arreglare esto de una vez por todas- ella lo miro con preocupación- No are nada malo, lo prometo- sin mas ambos primos se dieron un gran abrazo- Hikari-chan- comento con burla mientras su prima le pellizcaba un hombro por haberla llamado así- Ya lo sabes, mis padres murieron y hasta hace veinte años pensé que estaba solo, pero tu llegaste- la abrazo con mas fuerza- Eres lo único que me queda y daré mi vida para protegerte si es necesario-.

-Puedo protegerme sola ¿Sabes?- comento con gracia mientras se acurrucaba mas en el cuello de su primo- En mi caso no son veinte años, pero estuve sola bastante tiempo, al menos hasta que Itachi-nee-san me encontró eh incluso cuando me dijo que tenia un primo tenia miedo de como seria ¿Sabes? Mi vida tampoco a sido tan fácil, aunque creo que no puedo compararla con la tuya, sin embargo en este tiempo no me cabe duda de que eres mi primo y que puedo confiar plenamente en ti, si es cierto todo lo que me dijiste lo enfrentaremos juntos, destruiremos a los malos y aremos que Itachi-nee-san regrese, hasta entonces no quiero que hagas alguna tontería por que si te expulsan de la aldea o te encarcelan tendré que ir contigo, no te abandonare así como Itachi-nee-san no me abandono y así como tu no me abandonaras ¿Verdad?-.

-Eso fue algo largo- comento con burla- ve con Inochi-san, estaré contigo en unos momentos- sin mas la pelirroja y el rubio rompieron su abrazo para después tanto Inochi como Hikari tomaran las bolsas y desaparecieran en un shunshin.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Naruto? ¿Y quien era ella? ¿Qué tanto se estaban diciendo?-.

-No es común de ti el hacer tantas preguntas- respondió el Uzumaki- Finalmente estamos solos- comento mientras comenzó a caminar y acercarse a los aldeanos- ¡Se que hay al menos unos siete shinobis entre toda la multitud!- exclamo llamando la tención de todos- ¡Ahora es su oportunidad! ¡Se estaban conteniendo por Kakashi-sensei ¿No?! ¡Pues no lo hagan! ¡Kakashi-sensei no intervendrá! ¡Esto es entre todos ustedes y yo! ¡¿Quieren atacarme?! ¡Háganlo! ¡¿Quieren matarme?! ¡Inténtenlo!- sus ojos azules cambiaron a unos rojos con una pupila alargada en medio- Si hay alguien que quiera unirse sea bienvenido- comento ya mas tranquilo- Uno a la vez, todos a la vez, vengan como quieran que aquí los estaré esperando-.

Hubo un silencio de tensión en el que todos dudaban si debían ir o no, mas cuando uno dio un paso al frente y corrió hacia el Uzumaki con intenciones de golpearlo todos los demás lo siguieron, sin embargo hubieran sido shinobis o no cayeron al suelo golpeados unos segundos después de haber agarrado el valor de ir contra el, todo lo que alcanzaron a ver fue una estela roja que aparecía y desaparecía, muy parecida a la de su anterior Hokage mas con la única diferencia del color.

El ninja que copia estaba extremadamente sorprendido, tenia descubierto su sharingan por lo cual pudo ver a la perfección como en un segundo al rubio lo rodeaba un ahora roja que claramente sabia que se trataba del Kyuubi, luego sin usar ninguna técnica ni nada, pura velocidad combinada con chakra y se movía a gran velocidad golpeando a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a ir en su contra y después de terminar iba con el siguiente y así sucesivamente acabando con todos en aproximadamente diez segundos. No le sorprendía el echo de la velocidad pues no era nada que el no pudiera seguir, sin embargo el echo de que un gennin la tuviera y peor aun que hubiera manejado a su antojo el chakra del Kyuubi lo preocupo y lo sorprendió bastante.

-¿No crees que te excediste un poco?- comento su sensei casualmente aparentando estar tranquilo y realmente lo logro pues el rubio realmente pensó que todo se lo había tomado con calma, no así la realidad era muy distinta.

-No me pueden ganar- comento tranquilo ignorando el comentario de su sensei, no así hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los que había apaleado momentos antes lo escucharan a la perfección- Ya eh aguantado suficiente, no los odio, pero ustedes me odian a mi y es valido- comento mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de ellos- Sin embargo si se atreven a hacerle algo a Hikari los odiare- comento sin mas- ¿Matarla por que se lleva bien conmigo?- comento con ironía- En ese caso ¿Los puedo matar por que no se llevan bien conmigo? Creo que mas de uno respondería que no y al igual que ustedes esa es mi respuesta, el odio que me tengan se queda conmigo y muere conmigo, si ella los lastima y ustedes la lastiman no are nada al respecto, pues ella habrá tenido sus razones y ella tendrá que afrontarlas, sin embargo si se atreven a lastimarla por mi casusa tengan por seguro que yo mismo les daré un castigo peor que la muerte- Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo mas que eso estaban choqueados, sorprendidos, esas palabras tan maduras, nada de enojo infantil o venganza absurda, parecía que las había dicho un shinobi de años de experiencia dejando en claro mil cosas con un simple discurso de no mas de dos minutos- Si quieren matarme dejen un recado en mi casa con la dirección y la hora que ahí estaré- sin mas les dio la espalda y se comenzó a alejar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Naruto?- lo cuestiono su sensei.

-Ahora no es el momento- respondió regresándole la mirada.

-Sea o no sea el momento no esta en mi poder- respondió su sensei mientras cubría su ojo del sharingan nuevamente y ponía una cara cansada- Tenemos una misión, ya le avise Sasuke y a Ino y cuando iba a avisarte me encontré con todo este teatro- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria- Salimos en dos horas, la misión parece bastante sencilla, tenemos que escoltar a un señor hasta su casa en la tierra de las olas y quedarnos ahí hasta que termine un puente en el que esta trabajando para protegerlo de asaltantes y cosas por el estilo- aun dándole la espalda el rubio sonrió nostálgicamente- no llegues tarde, pues a pesar de que pidió protección no a parado de tomar y si sigue así podría ponerse ebrio y perdernos durante el camino- de repente el peligris se detuvo y se volteo para observar al Uzumaki- ¿Ella era la nueva integrante del equipo de la que me hablo el Hokage?-.

-Si- no volteo, no detuvo su paso- Lo veo en dos horas sensei- sin mas que decirse, ambos desaparecieron en un shunshin, el rubio dejando una estela amarilla y el peligris dejando una estela de viento.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? Díganmelo por un review :)_

**_Notas del Autor:_**_ Pues sin mucho que decir, decidí enfocar el cap en la relación entre Naruto y se recien conocida prima. A peticiones de muchos como sue puede ver aqui arribita, unas lineas antes xD habra saga de la tierra de las olas y de examenes chunnin, aunque no esperen que siga al pie de la letra los eventos._

_Sin mas que decir, los invito a checar mis otros fics y les dejo el prologo de la historia que les habia dicho el cap pasado ahora con la parte de los hombres_

"Rakdos HighSchool" Sin duda un nombre conocido por todos, era increíble como con el simple echo de pertenecer a esa escuela te ganabas el respeto de muchos y el odio de otros. Si bien era una escuela bastante conocida no era precisamente por sus buenas notas. Desde sus inicios Rakdos fue una escuela solo para hombres dedicada a formar el carácter a los estudiantes, al principio funciono sin embargo en un tiempo los estudiantes pudieron mas que los maestros y la seguridad cediéndoles el poder a los alumnos, así desde hace 29 años que los alumnos consiguieron su independencia y 30 años de su fundación

No era grande pero si espaciosa por el echo de que muchos salones siquiera se ocupaban, la mayoría de los alumnos no asistían a clases, se la pasaban peleando contra otras escuelas vecinas y si tenían tiempo asistían a las clases de medio día en adelante, una completa tontería al solo tener dos o tres horas como máximo de clase, no era de extrañarse que los salones estuvieran llenos de grafitis, todo estuviera en mal estado, las canchas a pesar de que eran muy utilizadas por los alumnos estaban mal cuidadas y sin mantenimiento, en apariencia podría decirse sencillamente que era una escuela normal en muy mal estado y con un carismático letrero de "Se acepta escoria" en vez de "Inscripciones abiertas"

A pesar de todo eso, no era exagerar el decir que era el instituto mas unido de todo el continente, a pesar de que todos por lo general eran chicos problema sin excepción, encontraron un lugar en el cual sentirse como en casa y en el cual encontraron una familia, amigos y gente con la cual contar, así había sido por generaciones, sin embargo ahora se sentían amenazados, estaban siendo atacados por algo nuevo

Estaban todos reunidos en una especie de auditorio, no menos grafiteado ni mejor cuidado pero finalmente el lugar mas grande de la escuela que podía albergar a casi todos los alumnos y ese día se comprobó que no podía hacerlo, así que con toda la escuela reunida ahí algunos tuvieron que romper algunas ventanas y sentarse ahí, otros se subieron al techo eh hicieron algunos agujeros para poder escuchar mientras que los mas creativos optaron por llevar escaleras y sentarse en hileras de casi 10 personas por escalera, dejando en el centro y en el pódium a sus lideres, representantes que estaban tratando de decidir que hacer

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto cierto rubio

-¡ay que ir a su escuela y mostrarles que nadie se mete con nosotros!- grito uno entre la multitud

-¡Si! ¡Hay que hacer eso!- ¡Creen que por que tienen dinero nos va a dar miedo!- ¡que aprendan a temerle al nombre de Rakdos!- ¡No hay que dejar a nadie ileso!- ¡También hay que destruir todos sus edificios!- ¡Hay que llevarnos su comida!-

Todo se lleno de gritos como esos y finalmente de risas al escuchar el comentario del gordinflón del grupo

-¡Silencio!-

Todos guardaron silencio y no era para menos pues estaban reunidos los más grandes líderes de toda la escuela, cosa que rara vez se veía a excepción de cuando iba a ver una gran pelea

¿Quiénes eran?

Uchiha Sasuke- Segundo al mando de toda la escuela, por ahora… pues siempre andaba peleando con su mejor amigo y rival por el puesto de el primero al mando, conocido como el "Demonio de los ojos rojos" temido y respetado por todos que lidero mas de 10 peleas en las que salió victorioso en su apenas 1er semestre cursado y con grandes expectativas para este segundo semestre

Uzumaki Naruto- 1ro al mando, por ahora… de toda la escuela y al igual que su amigo y rival apenas llevaba un semestre ahí, conocido y temido como el "Demonio Zorro" al ir el solo a una escuela rival y acabar con mas de 30 adversarios el solo, al estar bañado de sangre tanto suya como de sus enemigos alguien que quedo consiente en la pelea comenzó a llamarlo así y posteriormente fue su apodo de ahí en adelante

Yahiko- Antiguo líder de la escuela que al estar a punto de terminarla le cedió su puesto a Naruto, fungió 3 semestres como líder hasta el pasado que decidió por fin dar el relevo, sin embargo conocido como una leyenda al ver mas haya de sus intereses eh incluso reto a la policía cuando estaban extorsionando el vecindario terminado en una gran pelea que al salir vencedor lo izo una leyenda por los alrededores

Inuzuka Kiba- Una fiera al momento de pelear, igualmente apenas llevaba un semestre ahí y apunto de cursar el segundo, no era muy listo pero indiscutiblemente era uno de los mas fuertes ahí, contaban las leyendas que de bebe fue abandonado y criado por una manada de lobos pero después de un día que su madre fue por el enojada reclamándole sobre sus calificaciones se dieron cuenta de que fue criado por algo aun mas peligroso que una manada de lobos

Nara Shikamaru- Ni siquiera Naruto, Sasuke o Yahiko tomaban decisiones sin antes consultarlo a él, genio entre genios, prodigio entre prodigios, por lo general evitaba pelear al ser un flojo de lo peor pero algo que a todos les quedaba claro es que el 95% de sus victorias eran gracias a sus estrategias

Rock Lee- al igual que Kiba no era muy inteligente pero sin duda era uno de los mas fuertes de todo el instituto, su resistencia y su habilidad para pelear eran de temer, incluso se decía que en un 1 vs 1 estaría a la par con los anteriores, siendo un año mayor que el actual líder era una gran fuente de información en cuanto a la experiencia brindada

Sobaku No Gaara- el simple echo de verlo a los ojos era señal de muerte para sus adversarios y a diferencia de otros también inteligente y observador algo que varios de lo que los antes mencionados carecen

No eran todos los líderes pero si los más conocidos y temidos, reunidos como pocas veces lo hacían fuera de una pelea para discutir la mayor amenaza en toda su historia

-Lo más fácil seria tomar sus opciones- comento el Nara- pero solamente son mujeres y no seria justo además de que la decisión la tomo el director sin consultarnos por lo cual hagamos lo que hagamos no podemos hacer nada al respecto, lo mejor seria simplemente dejarles en claro que nosotros mandamos y que no se metan en nuestros asuntos-

-Tienes razón, sin embargo nunca antes aviamos peleado contra alguien como ellas ¿Qué estarán pensando? Me cuesta trabajo pensar que ellas pelearan, lo mas probable es que contraten gente para pelear contra nosotros- comento Yahiko preocupado

-Gente entrenada del gobierno, o podrían pagarle a todas las demás escuelas para ir contra nosotros y a pesar de todo no podríamos con todas a la vez- comento el rubio con furia

-Realmente son listas, saben que no les podemos hacer nada y van a contratar gente experimentada para someternos y en cualquiera de los resultados ellas se pueden deslindar fácilmente- comento el pelirrojo

-¡Son unas demonio!- ¡Realmente son terribles!- ¡No podemos dejarlo así!-

Hubo un minuto de silencio en lo que todos pensaban en alguna posible solución

-No tenemos otra opción mas que tomar la escuela- comento el Nara- en el momento en que el siguiente semestre empiece dejarles en claro que no tenemos pensado someternos a ellas, en el mejor de los casos se apartaran y seria lo mismo que ahora ellas en sus asuntos y nosotros en los nuestros… pero en el peor estaríamos en su territorio y seriamos fácilmente emboscados por sus fuerzas y hay muchas posibilidades de que perdamos

Todos tenían una mirada de enojo y frustración, esperando la respuesta del rubio pues a pesar de todo el tenia la primera y la ultima palabra

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada- comento por fin su líder- Esperaremos a que terminen las vacaciones y veremos como esta la situación, además de que ¡Gaara!- el mencionado volteo- te encargo que vallas a ver al director y le hagas unas cuantas preguntas, lleva contigo a los que creas necesarios-

-Entendido-

-Estaremos al pendiente, si no ocurre nada aplicaremos el plan de Shikamaru y tomaremos las escuela de inmediato antes de que puedan hacer algún otro movimiento, hasta entonces ¡No holgazaneen! ¡Prepárense para la pelea! ¡Y no se olviden que en una semana iremos por los del instituto de las nubes que se atrevieron a quitar nuestro cartel de inscripción!

-¡Si!- ¡yeah!- ¡los aremos pagar!- ¡desearan nunca haberlo echo!- ¡A por ellos!

El auditorio completo se lleno de un grito de guerra

-Am… Naruto… de hecho los que quitaron el cartel fueron los de la roca- comento Shikamaru

-¡Que!- exclamo el rubio- pero… pero… pero…- se revolvió la cabeza

-Idiota- comento el Uchiha

Todo el auditorio estaba lleno de un grito de guerra ajenos a su conversación, ellos eran Rakdos y ningunas niñas mimadas iban a someterlos, así contrataran al ejercito japonés entero ellos pelearian hasta el final, con esos pensamientos en mente se retiraron esperando nuevas ordenes

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? Vuelvanmelo a hacermelo saber por un review xD_

**_alvaraiz:_**_ pues espero que ya hayas llegado a este cap xD y me cuentes que te parecio :)_

**_sayuri1707: _**_espero te haya agradado el cap :)_

**_Hitomi Akera:_**_ !Hola! Pues por ahora no tengo ningun plan en especifico para Karin dado que ella aparece mucho tiempo despues, aunque no es mala idea relacionarla la verdad no tenia planeado meterla en la historia, al menos no por estos caapitulos sin mas, lamento la demora y espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**Lion Omega X: **¿o.O? Espero te haya gustado el cap xDD, haces bien en seguir leyendo x)  
_

**_Guest:_**_ Gracias n.n, espero este cap te agrade tambien_

**_Davaru:_**_ hehe gracias por seguir este humilde fic xD pues ¿Que te parecio el capitulo? En lo personal me agrado bastante asi que espero que igualmente te haya gustado :)_

**_TheLonelyShadow: _**_Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, y pues si, como mencione ahi arribita xD pondre la saga de los examenes chunnin pues me surgiern bastantes ideas sobre eso, ademas de que creo que sera por ahi donde soltare mas flshbacks sobre lo que paso, sin mas espero que el cap no te decepciones :)_

**_marcos:_**_ No pude actualizar tan rapido como esperaba pero aqui estoy xD y tu amigo TheLonelyShadow izo bien en recomendarte el fic xDD sin mas espero que te haya gustado el cap_

**_EL VIENTO_**_ **LIBRE: **hehehe esas son pequeñas sorpresas que ire revelnado poco a poco . sin mas espero te haya agradado el cap :)_


	16. La tierra de las olas I

_!Hola! Buenas tardes, noches, dias o lo que sea xD Regreso con la conti, espero la disfruten_

* * *

Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos arboles que adornaban las afueras de la aldea tomando un pequeño descanso en lo que el miembro canino del grupo terminaba con sus necesidades. Su mente era un completo desastre y peor aun que eso estaba enojada con ella misma ¿Y porque no decirlo? También estaba enojada con el. Definitivamente la mayor parte de su enojo iba dirigido hacia él, sin embargo no quitaba el hecho de que también sintiera culpa y enojo hacia su persona.

Los hechos que acababa de vivir no eran precisamente muy agradables, al menos no para ella ¿Cómo empezó todo? Realmente no estaba segura pero ahora estaba en camino a encontrarse con el equipo siete, no era ni muy temprano ni muy tarde, eran alrededor de las seis pues el sol apenas estaba dando las primeras señas de que en una o dos horas mas se escondería de ellos.

Todo empezó desde hace unos días, mas el mayor detonante fue el día de hoy ¿Cómo? Pues simplemente que comenzó a sentir una pequeña ansiedad desde que el rubio había dejado la mansión, incluso ayer que se entero por su padre que el Hokage le había dado una casa para vivir y que estaba en una zona muy bien colocada de la aldea la alegro bastante no así se sintió un poco triste al imaginar que ya no lo volvería a ver. Estaba siendo exagerada y lo sabía, no era como si se cambiara de aldea o algo por el estilo pero ella al estar acostumbrada a verlo prácticamente todas las mañanas, algunas tardes y todas las noches realmente fue un gran cambio.

Durante antier en la noche fue a buscarlo pues quería ver si esta vez si podía entablar una conversación con él acerca de lo que paso, no sabia donde era su nueva casa pero por primera vez en bastante tiempo el rubio dejo un rastro de chakra, ya hubiera sido un descuido o lo hiciera apropósito el punto era de que simplemente tuvo que seguirlo para encontrar su nueva residencia, mas sin embargo se encontraba vacía.

No le alegro mucho ese hecho pues prácticamente parecía que cada vez que quería hablar con el por arte de magia él estaba en alguna misión o simplemente estaba en algún otro lugar. Siguió el rastro de chakra para percatarse que había entrado a la oficina del Hokage pero unos momentos después salía con alguna otra persona afuera de la aldea. Ella conocía perfectamente a sus amigos por lo que no le costó deducir que el otro rastro de chakra era de una muy conocida rubia.

Ambos habían salido de la aldea hace no más de quince minutos, sin embargo ella desconocía la dirección a la que se dirigían y aunque los rastreara y diera con ellos ¿Qué les diría? ¿Solo estaba dando un paseo nocturno y los encontré? Era obvio que ni el mas idiota le creería una excusa tan absurda como aquella, sin embargo haciendo caso omiso a su propia lógica los siguió por unos momentos, luego simplemente activo su byakugan para poder ubicarlos con mayor facilidad.

No esperaba ver que fueran caminando con tanta tranquilidad, esperaba que fueran saltando entre las ramas de los arboles a una velocidad promedio con la intención de llegar lo antes posible a donde sea que fuera su destino considerando que ya era bastante noche y necesitaban buscar un lugar en el cual descansar, no así lo que estaban haciendo era completamente distinto con lo cual pudo deducir que su destino no estaba tan lejos, eso la alegro bastante sin embargo el echo de que fueran caminando, platicando alegremente y riendo por cualquier ocurrencia de ambos mientras Ino le tomaba el brazo al rubio fue algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto.

Sabia como era la actitud de su amiga por lo cual trato de calmarse, si sus deducciones no fallaban no iban a tardar mucho en regresar, así que opto por esperarlos dentro de la aldea, tal vez si iba a buscarlo dentro de unas horas ya lo encontraría solo nuevamente. Con esos pensamientos en mente regreso a la mansión Hyuuga, ceno junto a su familia, se lavo la cara, los dientes y todavía se quedo un rato platicando con su hermana. Ya una vez segura de que había perdido el tiempo suficiente tomo dirección ala nueva residencia del rubio nuevamente, sin embargo para su fastidio y su suerte la casa estaba otra vez vacía, sin embargo algo que llamo por completo su atención fue que ahora el rastro mas reciente de chakra no estaba solo, si no que un segundo rastro lo acompañaba y como si fuera poco no podía reconocer a quien le pertenecía el segundo. Ya era bastante tarde, pues la mayoría de las calles de la aldea estaban desoladas salvo pequeñas excepciones, sin embargo se aventuro a seguir a su amado ojiazul.

Lo consiguió y realmente no fue muy grato lo que vio, al menos no para ella. No era nada malo en realidad pero no quitaba el echo de que no tuviera ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando pues Naruto se encontraba en un Ichiraku's Ramen con la cortina cerrada mas se podía apreciar una luz que emanaba desde adentro lo que decía que todavía había algo de movimiento dentro del mismo.

Dentro se encontraban cuatro personas ya pasados de tragos, no era muy complicado percatarse de eso pues el flujo de chakra era alterado bajo la influencia de grandes cantidades de alcohol. A tres personas las reconocía a la perfección, Naruto, Teuchi y Ayame, sin embargo a la tercera persona no la podía reconocer y honestamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podía ser.

Se quedo observando durante bastante tiempo, la verdad es que no durmió nada cosa que no le pesaba tanto mas no era invulnerable. Toda la noche observo como los cuatro seguían tomando y platicando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Le hubiera gustado tomar aquel entrenamiento que ofrecía Inochi-san durante la época de guerra al escuadrón de espionaje de como leer los labios pues no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que tanto estaban hablando pero los cuatro parecían que lo disfrutaban y mas aun un arranque de celos la invadió cuando aquella pelirroja se quedo dormida sobre las piernas de su amado ojiazul mientras que este en vez de apartarla o algo simplemente la veía con cierta ternura y jugaba con su cabello delicadamente tratando de no despertarla mientras seguía bebiendo y platicando con el viejo Teuchi pues Ayame también había recibido un K.O. por parte del alcohol unos momentos atrás.

No era broma el decir que se mantuvo despierta incluso después de que el alcohol hubiera noqueado a los dos supervivientes que ahora ya no lo eran. Toda la noche y parte de la mañana se la paso observándolos dormir desde arriba de un edificio tratando de descifrar quien rayos era la nueva pelirroja y como es que se llevaba tan bien con al rubio si hasta ahora ella no sabia de su existencia.

La mañana llego y ella aun al pendiente vio como el viejo Teuchi era el primero en levantarse para después despertar al rubio y ambos trataran de despertar a sus acompañantes, no así ninguno respondió así que cada uno tomo en brazos a la mujer que los acompañaba y salieron del local en dirección a sus respectivas casas. Paso algo decepcionante pues Hinata tenia intenciones de ir a comer algo a Ichiraku's Ramen mas tarde sin embargo el letrero que puso el viejo Teuchi le dejaba en claro que sus planes habían sido arruinados.

Obviamente opto por seguir al rubio ojiazul hasta su casa tragándose el coraje de que llevara cargando a esa desconocida eh incluso la llevara a su casa, no le molestaría si se tratara de Ino, Ayame, Ten-ten eh incluso si fuera Sakura lo entendería pero ella era una completa desconocida así que era normal que ella estuviera molesta ¿No? Y aunque no fuera normal ella lo estaba y nadie la iba poder hacer cambiar de opinión.

Todavía tuvo tiempo de observar como aquella extraña se levantaba, platicaba un poco con el rubio y reían bastante, luego ambos tomaban una ducha, se arreglaban y salían nuevamente de su residencia, todo en algo no mas de hora y media. Bastante normal si no era por el echo de que Naruto hubiera invitado a una extraña a tomar una ducha en su casa. La sangre estaba que le hervía tanto del coraje como de la frustración. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, no quería hacer nada. Vio como ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage y se percato de que no se encontraban solos, no le dio tiempo de reconocer quienes eran o de quien se trataba pues una barrera fue levantada dentro de la oficina del Hokage impidiéndole usar su byakugan, realmente no le tomo importancia pues no era tan extraño que la oficina del Sandaime fuera protegida con algunas barreras dado que ahí otorgaba misiones a Anbus, Jounins y era obvio que de vez en cuando si era demasiado importante tuvieran que recurrir a esas medidas para evitar que se filtrara información.

Sin embargo aunque ella sabía eso, no fue suficiente para calmar su curiosidad, sin embargo no podía hacer nada y aunque decidiera esperarlos no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo iba a tomar por lo que decidió regresar a la mansión.

Tal y como lo imagino nadie se percato de su ausencia por una u otra razón, decidió que hoy no se reuniría con su equipo por lo cual entro a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y de un momento perdió la batalla con el sueño y callo rendida.

En el momento que se despertó pensó en irlo a buscar nuevamente, sin embargo al recordar a aquella pelirroja el enojo la invadió y todas sus ganas de ver al ojiazul se transformaron en celos, resignándose a no salir de su habitación, al menos no por el día de hoy. Al observar su ventana se percato de que eso de no salir por el día de hoy era algo muy ambiguo pues a juzgar por el cielo ya rondaba por las ocho o nueve de la noche. No tenía hambre y realmente no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos por lo que cuando le subieron a avisar que la cena estaba lista simplemente respondió que estaba cansada y que no iba a bajar.

Al siguiente día no se despertó tan temprano como esperaba, sin embargo no le tomo importancia y lo primero que izo fue tomar un baño de una hora, tratando de que toda la tención que acumulo el día de ayer se esfumara y de una u otra forma el estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua caliente realmente consiguió relajarla.

No era extraño el pensar que tanto su hermana como su padre desayunaran sin ella al no haberse levantado temprano, así que bajo al comedor donde aun unos empleados la esperaban para servirle el primer alimento del día. Al no haber cenado ayer tenia un poco de hambre por lo que de buena gana se sentó para degustar su desayuno, incluso pidió helado de postre, algo que trataba de evitar por el exceso de calorías que tenia, sin embargo al menos por ese día quería consentirse.

Después salió finalmente de la mansión y fue a encontrarse con su equipo, los tres o mejor dicho cuatro si contábamos a la mascota del equipo le preguntaron por qué no había ido el día de ayer a lo cual se limito a responder que no se sentía bien.

Comenzó el clásico entrenamiento en la que esta vez ella solo se dedico a mejorar su manejo de chakra, meditando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Todo bien hasta que llego el momento de separarse pues realmente el tiempo había pasado volando. Dado que el día de ayer Ichiraku's Ramen había estado cerrado opto por ir a comprobar si ya se encontraba abierto para comer algo antes de la cena en su casa.

Mas para su sorpresa antes de llegar noto un alboroto en medio de la aldea, no es que fuera chismosa ni nada por el estilo, solamente le dio curiosidad por saber que pasaba así que cambio su dirección a donde se encontraba todo ese tumulto de gente. A pesar de todo lo que paso el día de ayer hoy estaba de bastante humor mas ese poco humor rescatable se esfumo al ver a los aldeanos tratando de herir a Naruto, iba a entrar en su defensa pero aquella pelirroja le robo el protagonismo interponiéndose primero que ella.

No era que fuera una mala persona pero sintió una cierta satisfacción cuando una aldeana le arrojo una piedra hiriéndola, mas no así se sorprendió y le dolió la actitud que tomo el rubio al enojarse y amenazarlos, claramente denotaba que se había molestado bastante, sin embargo antes de que hiciera una locura esa extraña lo había abrazado pidiéndole que se calmara y algo que ella tenia en claro era que cuando el ojiazul se enojaba prácticamente nada en el mundo era capaz de calmarlo, sin embargo de un momento a otro, él se calmo, no izo falta mas que un abrazo de aquella desconocida para conseguir algo que muchos ninjas solo soñarían con lograr que era calmar el enojo de uno de los shinobis mas fuertes del mundo ninja.

Realmente ya no sabia que pensar pues ni siquiera con ella se calmaba tan fácilmente, observo todo nuevamente como una simple espectadora hasta que observo como el papa de Ino y Kakashi salían en la defensa del rubio, cosa que la tranquilizo y reconforto, no así su humor dio un drástico giro nuevamente cuando esos dos volvieron a abrazarse y a susurrarse cosas apenas audibles para ellos dos.

Lo sabia y lo admitía, estaba celosa, corrección, no estaba celosa ¡Se moría de celos! Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, observo en silencio como solo quedaban Kakashi y Naruto mientras que este los retaba a que lo atacaran, sabia que no aria ninguna locura con Kakashi ahí presente, sin embargo se equivoco pues termino golpeando a los que habían tratado de atacarlo, así que prácticamente golpeo a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Sin embargo el discurso y el mensaje que les dio la dejo aun mas sorprendida y mas que eso la curiosidad la mataba ¿Quién demonios era aquella chica que hacia que Naruto los amenazara diciendo que si se atrevían a tocarla iban a experimentar algo peor que la muerte? Realmente no tuvo mucho tiempo para razonarlo pues momentos después los dos restantes discutían algo mientras se alejaban y finalmente desaparecieron del lugar.

Respiro tranquilamente y trato de calmarse, pues esos ataques de ira no eran algo normales en ella, no quería sacar conclusiones erróneas ni nada por el estilo por lo que decidió comenzar a investigar antes de hacer algún otro movimiento. Primero que nada retomo su camino a Ichiraku's Ramen para terminar su ultimo plan del día que era disfrutar de un delicioso ramen, además que le serviría para preguntarles a los dueños lo que sabían.

Llego y para su buena suerte ya se encontraba abierto, sin embargo había bastante gente por lo cual no solo tuvo que esperar para pedir su orden si no que no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con los encargados pues al parecer estaban bastante ocupados ¿Quién imaginaria la demanda de ramen que puede surgir a causa de no abrir un día? Sin mas que hacer que estuviera en sus manos regreso a la mansión y se puso a hacer nada.

Solamente recostada en su cama pensando en una u otra cosa no forzosamente tenían que estar involucradas con el rubio pero algunas lo estaban.

El tiempo paso rápido y justo cuando pensaba en ir a buscar a su hermana para que dieran un paseo antes de regresar a la cena apareció su sensei avisándole que tenían una misión, si más que hacer se levanto de su cama y la siguió a la torre del Hokage donde ya se encontraban sus otros compañeros.

-No puedo creerlo- comento una rubia que se encontraba en el lugar- Por dios ¿Qué no es el ninja que ha copiado más de mil justsus, el hijo del colmillo blanco? Además con su grandioso equipo…

-Tranquila Tsunade, no hay nada que podamos hacer- respondió sin mas el Hokage tan estoico como siempre.

-Y para colmo ni sus estudiantes se percataron, ni siquiera el gran Uchiha ni Naruto ni su novia ni la….

-ejem- carraspeo la garganta la líder del equipo diez llamando la atención de los dos ahí presentes- ¿Para que nos necesita Hokage-sama?-.

-Kurenai- volteo su vista hacia ella- Que bueno que llegas, no se si habrás escuchado nuestra conversación pero como sea lo voy a resumir, el equipo de Kakashi tiene como misión escoltar a un señor hasta la tierra de las olas y quedarse el tiempo necesario para que terminaran de construir el puente que estaba diseñando, sin embargo al parecer el cliente estaba borracho y ni Kakashi ni sus estudiantes se percataron de que se le olvidaron los planos de las ultimas estructuras del puente- el Sandaime les extendió un pergamino- Aquí se encuentran sellados los cuatro planos que olvido- Kurenai lo tomo haciéndose una clara idea de la misión- Esto es algo anexo así que cuando les devuelvan el pergamino con los planos tomen su misión como la suya, será mas fácil si hay dos equipos trabajando en eso ¿Alguna duda?- todo el equipo diez se mantuvo en silencio, al menos hasta que Kiba hablo.

-Yo tengo una-.

-Dime-.

-Hace unos momentos dijeron que el idiota de Naruto tenia novia ¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto con bastante interés, no así ganándose una mirada de fastidio por los presentes a excepción de la Hyuuga- ¿Qué? ¿Es tan raro que pregunte?- pregunto ofendido.

-Aunque es cierto ¿A quien te referías como la novia de Naruto Tsunade?- pregunto el Hokage- Tanto Hinata como Kurenai no se habían percatado de la presencia de la rubia cosa que las sorprendió bastante no así ninguna dijo nada.

-¿La novia del mocoso? ¿Qué su novia no es su compañera de equipo?- pregunto la rubia alzando la ceja, pues esa fue la conclusión que saco la primera vez que se encontraron- Al menos esa fue la impresión que me dieron, a mi y al idiota de Jiraiya- Nuevamente ambas mujeres se sorprendieron ante la mención de ese nombre pues que podría estar pasando para que dos Sannins regresaran así sin mas a la aldea.

-Eso es algo muy ambiguo Tsunade, si consideramos que ahora hay una nueva integrante de ese equipo- respondió el Hokage.

-¿Una nueva integrante?- pregunto nuevamente el Inuzuka ganándose el agradecimiento de Hinata pues el hacia todas las preguntas que ella no se atrevía a hacer.

-Casi se me olvida- respondió el Hokage- El equipo siete tiene una nueva integrante- comento con una sonrisa- Su nombre es Hikari-chan y se acaba de incorporar apenas hace unos días, creo que además de Naruto eh Ino ustedes son los primeros que trataran con ella así que por favor traten de llevarse bien-.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la Hyuuga con un tono de voz no muy común en ella.

-La conocerán cuando alcanzan al equipo siete- respondió el Hokage con su tan típica sonrisa- Si ya no tienes mas preguntas pueden retirarse- ninguno pregunto nada mas así que salieron de la habitación dejando solos al Hokage y a la Sannin.

Y así es como había comenzado esa no tan agradable misión, al menos no para la Hyuuga pues ahora mas cosas la intrigaban como ¿Qué demonios había sido eso de la novia de su amado? ¿Quién era la nueva integrante? Y si como había dicho su novia era una miembro del equipo ¿Podría ser que la pelirroja que ya había visto tantas veces fuera su novia? Y como si fuera poco ahora formara parte del equipo siete, estaba segura de que cuando se refirieron a su novia no podían estar hablando de Ino, pues Naruto nunca mostro algún tipo de interés, al menos no de esa manera, al menos no hasta donde ella sabia.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer, después de todo tendría que esperar hasta encontrárselo para sacar sus propias conclusiones, así que solo tenia que ser paciente hasta que los alcanzaran y finalmente pudiera aclarar todas sud dudas.

**_-0-0-_**

-¡Que emoción!-.

-¿Es la primera vez que sales de la aldea Ino?-.

-No, pero si la primera que será por tanto tiempo- respondió a la par bastante animada.

Su viaje había empezado hace ya un tiempo, tanto para el Uchiha como para la Yamanaka enterarse de que se había anexado un nuevo miembro a su equipo les cayo de sorpresa, mientras que a Ino le alegro bastante la noticia el Uchiha lo tomo de mala gana sin embargo se mantuvo sin decir nada.

-Tazuna-san ¿Realmente cree que lleguemos para hoy?- pregunto el líder del equipo- Si no es así deberíamos comenzar a buscar un lugar para levantar un campamento-.

-Uff… Realmente dudo que lleguemos para hoy- respondió mientras le daba otro trago a la botella que llevaba consigo.

-En ese caso- el peligris dio una mirada a su alrededor- nos adentraremos un poco en el bosque y encontraremos un buen lugar en el que descansar, de preferencia un lugar a pared de algunas rocas o bajo la sombra de un gran árbol-.

-Vale- respondieron todos.

-Adelántense- ordeno su sensei- divídanse y busquen posibles opciones para que cuando regresen podamos elegir la mejor, yo me quedare con Tazuna-san- no hubo ninguna objeción así que los ahora cuatro gennins desaparecieron mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

-Creo que este podría ser un excelente lugar- se dijo a si mismo el rubio- Toda nuestra espalda esta cubierta por estas enormes rocas y con que levantemos una cerca para evitar a las bestias deberíamos estar bien- comento satisfecho- tal vez uno que otro sello desvanecedor pueda ayudar también-.

-No estamos en el bosque de la muerte ¿Sabes?- comento con gracia. Rápidamente el rubio volteo y se encontró a su prima que lo observaba sentada columpiando sus pies desde la rama de un árbol que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¿Encontraste algún otro lugar?- pregunto al momento que aparecía a un lado de ella.

-Encontré varios pero sin duda este es mejor- respondió mientras se ponía de pie para después estirarse- Parece que va a ser una misión fácil- comento sonriente- al menos que mi primo me arruine el día con una noticia- lo miro con gracia.

-En realidad no- la miro con recelo meditando sus palabras- Tal vez un poco, unos ninjas asesinos están detrás de Tazuna, entre ellos Zabuza Momochi ¿Has oído hablar de el?-.

-Es uno de los siete asesinos de la niebla de la reciente generación ¿Me equivoco?-.

-No, nada que no podamos manejar pero no bajes la guardia, la primera vez que hice esta misión- sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar aquellos días de tranquilidad- si no mal recuerdo fue en la mañana y nos dio tiempo de llegar ese mismo día, así que realmente no tengo una idea clara de que es lo que va a pasar por ahora-.

-No te preocupes por eso- le golpeo en hombro- No es como si realmente fuéramos unos gennin ¿O si?-.

-Por ahora si lo somos- respondió con burla- regresemos con Kakashi-sensei-No hubo objeción por lo cual ambos regresaron con su sensei que bien se encontraba platicando casualmente con su cliente.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Encontramos un buen lugar para acampar- comento la pelirroja- Unas enormes rocas nos cubren la espalda y no hay muchas plantas que nos impidan ver que hay alrededor así que también podemos observar fácilmente si alguien se acerca-.

-Suena excelente, muéstranos por donde para que comencemos a levantar el campamento-.

-Claro, es por….

¡Btooom!

Una fuerte explosión se escucho no muy lejos de ahí, de inmediato los ahí presentes se pusieron alerta, los primeros en salir a esa dirección fueron tanto Naruto como Hikari dejando a su sensei atrás junto con Tazuna.

-Parece que nos dejaron solos- Comento tranquilamente mientras levantaba su banda ninja para dejar al descubierto su tan famoso ojo- Creo que es lo mejor por ahora, después de todo no estamos solos- suspiro mientras sacaba un kunai de la bolsa de sus herramientas ninja- tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle después de esto Tazuna-san- el mencionado trago saliva- se me hacen muchos shinobis como para solo ser asaltantes o bandidos- Sin mas desde la maleza comenzaron a salir varios shinobis.

Llegaron al origen de la explosión y vieron que tanto Ino como Sasuke estaban rodeados de al menos unos doce shinobis, no así unos tres se encontraban en el suelo sin la posibilidad de moverse debido a quemaduras bastante fuertes.

-Veo que lo están haciendo bien- comento el Uzumaki a la par que aparecía enfrente de ellos junto con su prima-.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Hikari-chan! ¡Que bueno que llegaron!- aunque la rubia parecía bastante contenta de que estuvieran ahí el Uchiha solo hizo una muestra de fastidio.

-Acabemos con esto rápido, parece que a Kakashi-sensei le tendieron una emboscada- comento el Uchiha mientras daba un paso al frente.

-¡Mocosos engreídos!- Aunque la superioridad numérica jugaba un papel importante en este caso no importo. Hikari a gran velocidad se metía en la formación enemiga y con taijutsu puro mantenía la raya contra cinco shinobis algo que sorprendió tanto al Uchiha como a la Yamanaka, no así ninguno de ellos quería perder protagonismo por lo que rápidamente se le unieron, aunque no podían mantener a tantos shinobis ocupados como la nueva integrante lo hicieron bastante, al final de cuentas Naruto solo estuvo observando sin la necesidad de unirse a la batalla.

-Terminaron aquí, diríjanse con Kakashi-sensei- ordeno el rubio.

-No te pongas a dar órdenes como si fueras la gran cosa, ni siquiera participaste en la pelea, todo lo hicimos nosotros- respondió con enojo el Uchiha. Ignorando por completo su comentario el Uzumaki desapareció en un destello de luz- ¡Ese maldito!-.

-No te pongas así Sasuke-kun, de todas formas teníamos que reunirnos con Kakashi-sensei nuevamente- trato de calmarlo la rubia, recibiendo solo un quejido de molestia por parte del mismo.

Llegaron a su posición y se encontraron con su sensei algo ocupado, en un principio creyeron que la mayor parte de los atacantes habían ido contra ellos con el objetivo de eliminar a los mas débiles para después ir contra su sensei, sin embargo estaban bastante equivocados puesto que la diferencia numérica no era mucha ya que se encontraban veinte shinobis haciéndole la vida imposible a su sensei, no era una gran diferencia al numero al que se habían enfrentado antes, sin embargo el nivel de estos era completamente superior a los que acaban de derrotar, tanto el Uchiha como Hikari se percataron de inmediato, sin embargo Ino lo dedujo al ver que su sensei estaba teniendo problemas.

¡Katon Gokakyu no jutsu!

¡Futon Rendan!

Tan pronto como el Uchiha volvió a usar su tan afamada técnica, a la pelirroja le vino a la mente combinar ataques, creando como resultado que la llamarada triplicara su tamaño y potencia haciendo que tres shinobis retrocedieran eh hiriendo a uno, que bien recibió un daño considerable no fue lo suficiente como para sacarlo de batalla pues volvió a reagruparse con sus demás compañeros.

-Me alegra que se encuentren bien- comento su sensei al verlos- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?- pregunto mientras evitaba una patada con su mano y devolvía el ataque.

-Nos dijo que nos reagrupáramos con usted y desapareció, debió percatarse de algo- respondió la pelirroja a su pregunta.

-Ese idiota debió de haber huido- comento el Uchiha.

-Sé que no es momento para disputas internas pero te voy a pedir que no hables mal de él, al menos no frente a mi-respondió nuevamente la pelirroja mirando fijamente al Uchiha, este igualmente la reto con la mirada sin responder, sin embargo su pelea de miradas no duro mucho puesto que ambos se vieron obligados a moverse cuando fueron a tacados por algún enemigo.

-Ya veo- comento el peligris- Esto no es bueno, son demasiados y están por enzima de su nivel- se dijo a si mismo, sin embargo todos escucharon.

-Esto no es nada para mi- reclamo el Uchiha mientras una peleaba contra uno de esos shinobis, sin embargo fue golpeado y lanzado en el aire, su atacante se posiciono detrás de él y antes de que conectara otra patada la pelirroja la detuvo con sus manos y con un una gran agilidad dio una voltereta para hundirlo en el suelo, malas noticias pues bajo su guardia, estuvieron a punto de apuñalarla por la espalda, si no hubiera sido por el Uchiha que alcanzo a conectar una ultima patada en lo que caía al suelo, por cierto fracturándole la muñeca a su agresor y de paso desviando la estocada que paso rozándole la mejilla en esos momentos podía haberse despedido del mundo de los vivos.

Ambos shinobis iban a arremeter de nuevo contra el Uchiha y le pelirroja, sin embargo sin percatarse se encontraron en medio de una gran explosión que los mando a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-¡Les di!- festejo la Yamanaka.

-¡No te descuides!- le grito su sensei, apenas y fue capaz de agacharse para evitar que una katana le arrancara la cabeza, para después rodar por el suelo y posicionarse junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

-No se rinden- comento el Uchiha, pues aquellos ninjas que Ino había mandado a volar con varios sellos explosivos se levantaban nuevamente.

-¡Escuchen!- llamo su atención- Se que ya se habrán dado cuenta, los que tienen una banda blanca en su brazo son los mas fuertes, afortunadamente solo hay cuatro de ellos, los demás son sus subordinados y por ende son mas débiles, tendré que dejar que se encarguen de cinco de ellos y también de que cuiden de Tazuna-san, yo me encargare de los demás y ni se les ocurra intervenir, cuatro de ellos tienen el nivel Jounnin, no tendrían oportunidad contra ellos- aclaro a sus alumnos, ellos acataron la orden y se posicionaron al lado del mencionado mientras veían con admiración como su sensei se enfrentaba a cuatro Jounnins y a otros nueve ninjas posiblemente de nivel chunnin.

Ino se quedo cuidando al constructor del puente mientras los apoyaba desde la retaguardia pues sus otros dos compañeros salieron a la primera línea contra los cinco shinobis que les había encargado su sensei. Realmente eran fuertes, al menos para su nivel, el Uchiha no podría vencer ni siquiera a uno, pero al menos podría hacerle frente sin embargo solo a uno y eso ponía en desventaja a sus compañeras, mientras que la pelirroja bien podría ser capaz de encarar a dos o tres mas no seria capaz de hacer nada mas que mantenerlos al margen pues al menos que enfrentara uno a uno no iba a ser capaz de derrotarlos.

Se atrincheraron en un círculo y como centro al constructor del puente, Ino puso varias trampas y uso el tan famoso jutsu de su clan tomando desprevenido a uno de sus enemigos, no podía hacer mucho pues si los atacaba se darían cuenta de lo que izo y comenzarían a atacarla a ella también, tanto a la persona que poseyó como a su cuerpo vacío así que aunque algo tonto pero astuto comenzó a alejarse los mas que pudo antes de que el tiempo limite de su técnica se acabara, tiro todas las armas que traía durante el camino y se puso unos sellos explosivos, estuvo a punto de detonarlos pero al parecer su victima puso resistencia y la expulso de su cuerpo, no así le tomaría unos minutos regresar a donde la batalla se estaba llevando acabo.

Regreso a su cuerpo y para su suerte su cuerpo seguía intacto y aunque fuera solo uno menos, izo la diferencia pues parecía que estaban enfrentando con mayor facilidad a los cuatro restantes.

-¡Momento de entrar en acción!¡Gastsuga!-.

Un remolino arremetió contra uno de sus atacantes, sin embargo este de alguna manera lo tomo de los hombros y lo arrojo contra un árbol para después hundirlo mas en este con una patada haciendo que el mencionado escupiera sangre por el impacto.

Al momento otro comenzó a hacer sellos y de la nada rompió el suelo haciendo que se elevaran varias piedras para que después salieran arremetidas contra ellos.

¡Kaiten!

Una técnica tan conocida por el mundo ninja como la defensa absoluta evito que las piedras se impactaran contra el Uchiha y la Uzumaki.

-¡Hinata!- exclamo contenta la rubia al verla.

-¿Necesitas una mano Kakashi?- el mencionado sonrió con gracia.

-Claro, si no fuera mucha molestia te puedes encargar de los tres que faltan- todos retomaron su vista al ninja peligris y se sorprendieron al observar que ahora solo se encontraban cuatro ninjas en pies contándolo a él, todos los demás estaban tirados alrededor del campo con bastantes heridas, no así los tres que quedaban eran Jounnins. Tanto como sus alumnos como los enemigos de sus alumnos quedaron estupefactos al ver todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer su el ninja peligris en lo que ellos estaban en una pelea en la que aun ninguno quedaba fuera de combate.

-No seas engreído Kakashi…..

Tuvo el error de confiarse, pues en un segundo fue capaz de ver la muerte cara a cara, una espada de tamaño colosal fue lanzada de la nada y estuvo a punto de partirle la cara, realmente sintió que el tiempo se detuvo cuando la tuvo prácticamente frente a sus ojos, no así alguien la tiro al suelo evitando su muerte.

-Naruto, que bueno que regresas- comento la Yamanaka, no así tanto Kakashi, como Hikari, Hinata eh incluso ella misma se sorprendieron al ver el tan mal estado en el que se encontraba, respirando entrecortadamente con varios cortes en su ropa que no hace mucho debieron de ser heridas que habían sanado gracias al poder del Kyuubi.

-Gra…gracias- comento la pelinegra agradecida prácticamente de que salvara su vida, no así aun con la horrible sensación de saber que pudo haber muerto.

-No es momento de andarse distrayendo- regaño a todos los presentes- tenemos otros cuatro enemigos- comento entrecortado mientras se levantaba del suelo y rápidamente aparecía a un lado de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿De quienes se trata?- pregunto su sensei.

-Dos Akatsuki, Zabuza Momochi y un usuario del elemento hielo- respondió a la par.

-No puedo creer que un mocoso fuera capaz de darnos pelea a nosotros cuatro- tan clásica escena que Naruto tenia en mente desde hace tiempo en la que Zabuza aparecía sobre su espada que había quedado clavada en el tronco de un árbol.

-Tiempo sin vernos Kakashi-.

-Mierda- apenas y tuvo tiempo de desviar con un kunai aquella enorme espada que bien termino por abrirle una herida en el hombro- Kisame- comento mientras se alejaba- Si tu estas aquí eso significa…

-Eso seria bueno- respondió con una sonrisa- si el estuviera aquí no habría diferencia, nosotros ganaríamos fácilmente, sin embargo no sé que tiene en la cabeza nuestro líder que decidió rehacer los equipos y ahora me toco con maldito fanático religioso-.

-¡¿A quien le estas llamando fanático religioso maldito?!- se escucho un grito desde atrás de los arboles, todos regresaron su vista y vieron a al otro Akatsuki que caminaba tranquilamente con una extraña oz de que tenia tres o cuatro cuchillas.

-¿Qué diablos es su misión?- pregunto Kurenai al percatarse del nivel de los enemigos que tenia frente a ella.

-No se, pero lo vamos a averiguar- respondió sin mas.

-¡Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Hikari, Sasuke, Ino! ¡Ustedes se van a encargar de los ninjas restantes, después….

-¿Qué ninjas restantes?- pregunto el rubio al momento en el que un poderoso estruendo invadió el lugar rompiendo el suelo y mandando a volar a los cinco shinobis mientras unas increíbles llamas los envolvían. Alzo y regreso la mirada a los restantes haciendo que mas de uno se estremeciera, pues sus ojos habían pasado de su tan característico color azul a los despiadados ojos del Kyuubi que emanaban una locura y satisfacción insana.

-¿Naruto-kun?- comento la Yamanaka asustada de verlo de esa manera.

-No gastes tanta energía a lo tonto- respondió su sensei sin inmutarse por lo que había echo ni por su mirada- aun quedan otros tres Jounnins a los que vencer- respondió al ver que los ninjas restantes a los que se había estado enfrentando retrocedían y se ponían a la altura de Zabuza.

-Que Sasuke, Hinata, Hikari y Kiba se encarguen de el- respondió el rubio señalando con el dedo a la victima, pues apenas se habían percatado de otra presencia, un niño que parecía tener la edad de sus alumnos pero que no se podía decir con exactitud por la mascara Anbu que llevaba- Ino y Shino ya que son de larga distancia se encarguen de cuidar a Tazuna, mientras que Kurenai-sensei trata de detener a Zabuza lo suficiente como para que terminen con Haku, entonces ellos llegan como refuerzo y estoy seguro que así ya solo será cuestión de tiempo para que lo derroten.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- No hubo respuesta.

-Y mientras nosotros que estaremos haciendo-.

-¿Qué no es obvio sensei?- respondió con otra sonrisa bastante macabra.

-Mocoso engreído ¿Realmente crees que unos simples gennin van a poder derrotar a Haku? Y mas aun ¿Qué ellos como refuerzo van a darle la ventaja? Eres fuerte pero nos subestimas niño-.

-No les estaría diciendo que hacer si no estuviera seguro que vamos a ganar- respondió sonriendo nuevamente- Los capturaremos y are que me digan todo lo que saben- .

-jjajajaja ¡Serán un gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama!- sin mas cada uno tomo sus enemigos y comenzaron su batalla.

A pesar de que Kurenai era una Jounnin, sabia que no estaba a la altura de uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, no así si lo que Naruto había dicho era cierto y aguantaba lo suficiente como para que sus alumnos la apoyaran sabia que tendría la oportunidad de vencerlo, sin embargo estaba en desventaja pues su estilo de pelea era principalmente a base de genjutsu y su oponente se especializaba en ataque directo, no así si era capaz de atrapar en un genjutsu a su oponente habría ganado pues no había nadie que lo liberara del mismo.

-¡Muere!- la ojiperla apenas pudo dar un mortal invertido pues una oz le corto varios mechones de cabello a escasos centímetros de su rostro- ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!- un ataque tras otro que no sabia como es que era capaz de esquivarlos, no fue si no hasta que encontró una abertura le dio tiempo de usar su Kaiten para obligarlo a retroceder no así termino bastante agitada pues estaba segura de que pudo haber muerto mas de una vez. Tratando de evitar que eso se repitiera activo su byakugan y enfoco toda su concentración en la pelea pues sabía que cualquier error le costaría la vida.

Nuevamente salió en contra del escuadrón que se supone que debía enfrentar al usuario hielo, pero esta vez contra el Uchiha, que de primera impresión le coloco un puñetazo que lo mando a volar, luego con su oz comenzó a atacar a la pelirroja que al igual que la ojiperla no era capaz de hacer nada mas que esquivar, al menos hasta que una katana choco contra aquella oz cortándola por la mitad.

-¿Qué parte de nosotros seremos tus oponentes no entendiste?- apareció un rubio enfrente de él extendiendo una hoja de metal bastante llamativa y como si fuera poco aquella katana había roto su arma.

-¡Nadie me dice que hacer! ¡Solo sigo los designios de Jashin-sama y él dice que morirás!- algo formidable pues a pesar de que su oz ya no tenia todas la cuchillas que aun principio el siguió usándola con la misma maestría que como si la tuviera, al menos hasta el choque de armas pues nuevamente el arma del rubio corto nuevamente la oz- ¡Joder! ¡Maldita oz barata!- retrocedió unos pasos. Rápidamente este momento fue aprovechado por el Uzumaki que volteo a ver a su prima.

-Hikari, es mejor que tu tengas esto- le extendió su katana que había comprado días atrás.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto mientras la tomaba.

-Cuando vayan a apoyar a Kurenai-sensei Zabuza tendrá ventaja por el alcance de su arma además si como supongo eres usaría del elemento viento trata de canalizar tu chakra a través de ella y debería ser incluso capaz de cortar la espada de Zabuza.

-Gracias, no te de…. ¡Aah!- dio un grito aterrador, pues enfrente de ella se encontraba su primo, pero este había sido atravesado ahora por una daga en medio del pecho- ¡No!- grito mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Puf

De un momento a otro el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo, rápidamente Hikari comenzó a buscarlo por todo el campó de batalla y vio que se enfrentaba al tiburón mutante con los otros tres Jounnins que no había derrotado junto con su sensei, no así al percatarse que su clon había desaparecido volteo a verla y rápidamente atravesó todo el campo de batalla y se lanzo al ataque al otro Akatsuki, cosa que realmente la reconforto bastante.

-Tonto, no hagas que me preocupe- comento mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas, algo que no paso desapercibido para cierta Hyuuga. Justo cuando pensó que tenia tiempo para reagruparse con los demás y planear alguna estrategia se vieron rodeados por un muro de espejos que los arrincono quedando atrapados dentro del mismo, algo que claramente les dijo que no habría tiempo para descansar.

-¿El usuario hielo que dijo Naruto?- pregunto Kiba mientras se comía una píldora- Veamos cuanto puedes hacer- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se puso en cuatro patas para que después su compañero cambiara de forma y se convirtiera en un clon idéntico a él.

-Tengo que hacer esto rápido para ir a ayudar a Zabuza- sin mas miramientos lanzo cientos de agujas senbon en todas direcciones-.

¡Kaiten!

Todas las agujas fueron repelidas sin falta.

-Bien hecho Hinata- celebro el Inuzuka.

-Tsk… es una técnica molesta- comento el usuario de hielo, después comenzar a repetir su ataque nuevamente, sin embargo con el mismo resultado que el anterior todas sus agujas fueron repelidas sin siquiera rozar a uno de sus oponentes.

-Esto será fácil- el Uchiha dio un paso al frente- con esa técnica no serás capaz de tocarnos mientras que nosotros tenemos todo el campo para ir contra ti- comento arrogante- ríndete, no tienes oportunidad-.

-Tienes razón, va a ser complicado atacarles mientras tengan esa técnica pero ¿Realmente crees que puedes seguir mi velocidad? ¿Quiero ver que lo intentes?-.

El Uchiha salió disparado en su contra y con Kiba detrás de él, por su parte Haku se metió a uno de sus tantos espejos de hielo, rápidamente su imagen se reflejo en cada uno de ellos haciendo que el Uchiha y Kiba detuvieran su paso al no saber cual era el verdadero.

-¡Mierda!- exclamaron ambos hombres, pues cada uno cuando pudo percatarse tenia varias agujas senbon clavadas en el cuerpo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Kiba-kun! No sean imprudentes, es cierto que con el Kaiten puedo protegerlos de sus ataques pero solo si se manteen en mi rango, si están fuera de él son vulnerables a sus ataques y seria un desperdicio de chakra el aumentar el tamaño de mi Kaiten cada vez que estén en peligro, no olviden que todavía tenemos que ir a ayudar a Kurenai-sensei-.

-hmp…-.

-Lo siento-.

-Hinata ¿Verdad?- La mencionada volteo sorprendida para después afirmar levemente con la cabeza- Mucho gusto, soy Hikari-.

-Etto… un placer- forzó una sonrisa.

-Con tu byakugan puedes saber cual es el verdadero ¿verdad? ¿Podrías?- Lo menos que quería en esos momentos era recibir ordenes de ella, sin embargo no era momento de cumplir sus caprichos así que tal y como se lo habían dicho activo su byakugan y comenzó a dar un rápido vistazo a todos los espejos.

-Ese de ahí- señalo, apenas y termino su frase la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado desapareció y de un momento a otro se encontraba del otro lado del muro de espejos y el que había señalado momentos antes se encontraba partido a la mitad mientras caía y se rompía en el suelo.

-Woow, esta katana realmente es genial, tendré que agradecerle a Naru mas tarde- ¿Cuántas maneras tenia de llamar a su primo? Realmente era mejor no contarlas por el hecho de que eran bastantes y de que ahora no era el momento.

-Naru…- susurro la Hyuuga nuevamente celosa, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mas pues todos los espejos se rompieron en pedazos sin embargo en vez de caer al suelo los pedazos se mantuvieron flotando para que momentos después comenzaran a atacarlos. Hinata rápidamente se reunió con el Inuzuka y el Uchiha. No así aunque la pelirroja trato de reagruparse también con ellos el tiempo no le alcanzo, así que sin otra alternativa retrocedió buscando refugio en alguno de los arboles mientras que los demás se escudaban bajo la técnica de la Hyuuga.

-No tiene sentido- todo paro mientras que en medio de todo salía nuevamente el usuario del elemento hielo- Es una desventaja absurda, si trato de esconderme en los espejos pueden localizar mi posición con el byakugan y si los ataco repelen mi ataque, lo que me deja claro que si te elimino primero tus compañeros caerán tarde o temprano- los dos hombres que se encontraban con la Hyuuga se pusieron alertas, Haku saco un kunai y rápidamente se lanzo en contra de la Hyuuga, no así el Inuzuka se adelanto y le propino una buena patada en el pecho, no así se asusto al pensar que lo había matado pues su patada le atravesó la parte baja del cuello, el cuerpo se comenzó ha convertir en hielo para que también comenzara a recubrir al Inuzuka quien a pesar de golpearlo una y otra vez no parecía ser fácil de romper.

El Uchiha trato de ayudar eh izo una técnica de fuego que no destruyo al hielo pero lo debilito haciendo que el Inuzuka por fin fuera capaz de romperlo.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo idiota?! ¡Casi me matas!- reclamo molesto.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Te acabo de salvar la vida!- reclamo molesto el Uchiha- ¡La próxima vez dejare que el hielo te cubra y te mate!- reclamo mientras le daba la espalda.

-No es momento de pelear- voltearon y se percataron de que la pelirroja se encontraba de nuevo en acción aunque con una que otra cortada alrededor del cuerpo- Sasuke, hagamos otro ataque combinado mientras que ustedes lo entretienen buscaremos la apertura para atacar- a ninguno de los tres le gustaba recibir ordenes, sin embargo no era tiempo de sus quejas y mas aun les sorprendía que estuviera a salvo considerando que todos los ataques anteriores la habían alcanzado limpiamente.

**_-0-0-_**

-¡Esto no es normal! ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo es posible que nos estén dando pelea?! ¡Eres un inútil Kisame!-.

-Porque de entre todos me toco como compañero este idiota- comento molesto- Kakashi ¿Qué te parece si hacemos equipo y lo matamos?-.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Tu maldito! ¡Jashin-sama torturara tu alma por toda la eternidad!-.

-Me gustaría que lo intentara-.

-¡Ya veras! ¡Cuando termine de sacrificar a estos dos te sacrificare a ti también por blasfemo!- sin mas la pelea continuo.

Todo se desarrollaba a ritmos realmente increíbles, el Uzumaki uso su técnica con un nombre tan original "un golpe" para tratar de dejar fuera de combate a Kisame, sin embargo a pesar de que logro expulsar de su cuerpo una increíble cantidad de chakra pareciera como si para el hombre tiburón hubiera sido una pequeñez dado que no hubo ni un comentario o queja por lo que había echo, solamente continuo la batalla como si hubiera sido un simple golpe mal conectado, odiaba admitirlo pero estaban en desventaja.

El nunca peleo cara a cara contra ninguno de ellos dos, al único que tuvo oportunidad de enfrentar fue al pez mutante, sin embargo en una clara desventaja pues su pervertido maestro tuvo que ir a salvarlo, es mas, ni siquiera podía considerarse como un enfrentamiento pues desde un principio nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Por otro lado al responsable de la muerte de Azuma ni siquiera lo había visto antes, tenia información y una que otra referencia pero nada en concreto ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad si quiera de verlo gracias a que Shikamaru se encargo de el por su propia cuenta. No así ni el ni su sensei eran shinobis débiles, aunque ellos deberían de tener la ventaja bien podría decirse que estaban en un mano a mano bastante parejo, no así era obvio que ninguno de los cuatro estaba usando todo su poder, pues Naruto no había usado el poder del Kyuubi ni el modo sennin, Kakashi a pesar de tener su ojo destapado no había usado ningún jutsu, Kisame no se había fusionado con su espada y Hidan a pesar de haberle causado una herida menor a Naruto y haber obtenido su sangre no había realizado su ritual. Su pelea se limitaba a puros ataques físicos con las armas que tenían en mano.

-¡Joder! ¡Esto se estaba poniendo interesante!- reclamo el Akatsuki religioso.

-Fue realmente divertido pero tendremos que retirarnos por ahora-.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto el peligris.

-Nuestro líder es alguien muy impaciente ¿Sabes? No queremos hacerlo enojar así que nos vamos- Sin mas que decir Kisame desapareció.

-¡Es tan molesto! ¡¿Qué no sabe que es de mala educación interrumpir la pelea de otros!? ¡Joder! ¡Quisiera que se le quitara la maña de hablarnos en nuestra cabeza! ¡Alguien podría volverse loco!- sin mas desapareció al igual que su compañero.

No fue hasta que ambos dejaron de sentir sus presencias que finalmente pudieron dar un respiro, voltearon para ver como iban las peleas de sus compañeros para percatarse como un malherido Zabuza cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Haku, no así tanto Kurenai como los demás se veían bastante mal heridos. Sin alguna otra cosa que hacer al igual que los Akatsuki desaparecieron sin algún otro aviso.

-uff- suspiro la ojiroja- ¿Qué diablos fue todo esto Kakashi?- comento mientras se tiraba al suelo y se sentaba- Esto esta completamente a otro nivel de lo que nos había dicho el Hokage, de haber estado tu equipo o mi equipo solos era seguro que nos hubieran asesinado- sin mas la líder del equipo diez se recostó en el suelo dando muestra de lo cansada que se encontraba.

-Hikari, podrías guiarlos al lugar que encontraron para levantar el campamento- pidió el peligris con una sonrisa.

-Claro sensei- acato la orden- síganme- respondió con una sonrisa- todos se quedaron sorprendidos de su actitud, hasta hace unos momentos se comportaba completamente seria, durante la batalla no la vieron sonreír ni siquiera una vez, sin embargo ahora ajena a todo lo que paso tenia un muy buen humor para alguien que acababa de tener una batalla tan difícil.

-¿Te quedas Kakashi?-.

-En un momento los alcanzo, me quedare con Tazuna-san para que me diga de que viene todo esto y también con Naruto para que nos guie de regreso- nuevamente se tapo su ojo del sharingan y comenzó a caminar a dirección contraria a ellos junto con un nervioso Tazuna y un serio Naruto.

Era obvio que era una mentira, al menos en parte pero no lo cuestionaría ahora, cuando regresara le preguntaría todos los detalles, por ahora lo mas conveniente era levantar el campamento y descansar pues la noche comenzaba a alzarse y no era buena idea caminar por ahí en la oscuridad.

-Esto cada vez se pone más loco- comento el Uzumaki con cansancio- No quiero ni imaginarme de que va todo esto- comento mientras caminaba al lado de su sensei.

-No seas tan problemático Naru, me tienes a mi así si que todo estará bien- respondió su prima a sus quejas haciéndole esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué no te habías ido ya?- respondió con burla volteando a verla, la mencionada solamente le mostro la lengua en un gesto casi infantil y siguió su camino como guía.

El Uzumaki sonrió nuevamente para continuar con su camino con su sensei, después de todo no importaba cual fuera la situación, su prima siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, no así todos los demás excluyendo a Sasuke, Kakashi e Ino tenían una cara de "¡eehh!" Mas ninguno menciono algo, simplemente se dejaron ser guiados por la pelirroja.

* * *

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR: pues espero les haya gustado, este capitulo fue en lo particular un poco largo asi que espero no se les haya echo un poco tedioso. SIn mas nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Suerte ;)_

**_sayuri1707: _**_Ire revelando todo eso poco a poco, espero te haya agradado el cap :)_

_**dandres527**: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, pues Hinata es la protagonista femenina de mi serie asi que aunque no la mencione en un capitulo siempre volvera a aparecer :) espero te haya agradado el cap_

_**Lion Omega X**: jajaja mas bien no te entendi xD, y pues si seria interesante pero algo dificl de implementar, espero te haya agrado el cap :)_

_**alvaraiz**: ¿Que te parecio la reaccion de Hinata? en lo personal me agrado un poco pero fue dificil de expresar :)_

_**MitcheLove**: gracias, me alegra que te gustara mi fic y pues si, todo tiene que mejorar de una u otra forma y con respecto a las "H" tamnbien me eh dado cuenta mas no puedo hacer nada contra el corrector de word que te cambia la palabra sin que te des cuenta xD no asi tendre un poco mas cuidado de ahora en adelante. Espero te haya agrado el cap :)_

_**marcos:** hehehe me alegra, pues si, nada se olvida tan facilmente ¿O si?. espero te haya agrado el cap :)_

_**EL VIENTO LIBRE:** hehe pues en realidad Sasuke no me desagrada tanto, sin embargo es importante para la trama que sea tratado asi xD espero te haya gustado el cap._

_**netokastillo**: hahahaha haces bien xD esas tesis si que son un dolor en el culo xD espero haberte ayudado a distraerte un rato xD Espero te haya gustado el cap._

_**Zero Ancient Wolf**: Pues si, ya sabes, no importanta que tan inteligente o fuerte seas, cuando encaras al amor te vuelves tan fragil como el hielo en temporada de calor, en algun momento esos dos tendran que desertar, pero por ahora haber que mas se me ocurre xD espero te haya agradado el cap._

_**TheLonelyShadow:** hehe pues en realidad al principio pense en darle una personalidad seria pero vamos ¿Realmente existira algun Uzunami asi? pues creo que la respuesta de bastantes es no asi que opte por una personalidad mas acorde y pues sobre el Naruto tuerto realmente no creo que tome mucha relevancia durante el transcurso de la historia pero tal vez en algun momento escriba un flsh back sobre eso. Espero te haya gustado el cap._

_**Hitomi Akera**: ¿Lo repeti muchas veces? ¿Como crees? xD Si yo tambien lo note, sin embargo sin embargo como solo relei el capitulo una vez creo que no le di tanta importancia xD tendr cuidado de ahora en adelante, sin mas espero te haya agrado el cap :)_

_**CHAOS CONTROL:** Gracias, pues si Hinata tiene mucha competencia pues de otra forma no seria divertido, y Hanabi pues tendra mas participacion junto con otros personajos a largo plazo pues pir ahora no toma mucho protagonismo, sin mas espero te haya agradao el cap:)_

_**XDMAN**: hehe si, una lastima, algun dia tal vez xD Sale espero te haya gustado el cap :)_

_**THE SINNER**: hahaha no creo que existan videojuegos en esa epoca pero bueno,tampoco pantallas y aparecen asi que es posible xD Pues si espero luego que tenga tiempo describir la batalla epica que hubo entre ellos en algun flasback, sin mas espero que el cap te haya gustado PD: jaja tu nombre me dio gracia, el pecador xD jaja original_

**RAYHACHIBY**: Me alegra que te guste y espero el cap no te haya decepcionado :)

¿Reviews?

l

l

l

V


	17. La tierra de las olas II

_Hola, yo aqui de nuevo con la actualizacion. Espero les guste :)_

* * *

-Entonces eso resume todo- comento la ojiroja. Todos se habían reunido alrededor de una fogata para esperar y escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir los tres que habían regresado y todo se resumió a una simple historia de corrupción en la política.

-Aun así, que los Akatsuki estén involucrados…

-Tienes razón, esto debe de ser algo mucho mas grande que no se limita solamente a la tierra de las olas-.

-¿Qué hacemos Kakashi?-.

-Queramos o no esta es una misión oficial por lo que tenemos que acabarla, sin embargo esperar hasta terminarla para avisarle a Konoha no seria lo más conveniente… Por ahora enviaremos a Ino y a Shino de regreso a la aldea para que informen al Hokage de lo que esta pasando mientras que los restantes terminamos la misión-.

-¡Espere un momento sensei! ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que tiene que regresar a la aldea?- respondió difiriendo entre enojada y triste- Esta es la primera misión en que no soy la única mujer shinobi y…

-Ino, considerando la situación, no creo que sea buen momento…-.

-¿Tu también Hinata?- respondió ofendida- ¡Diles algo Hikari!- imploro a su ultima salvación.

-Me caes muy bien Ino pero estoy de acuerdo con Kakashi-sensei-.

-Si claro, todo yo, que si regreso, que si esto, Ino siempre- comento mientras hacia un puchero algo que le saco una sonrisa a la mayoría.

-No te pongas así Ino, te prometo que cuando regresemos te invitare a comer a donde quieras ¿Qué te parece?- trato de animarla la pelirroja.

-No soy el tipo de chica que la convences con comida ¿Sabes?-.

-¿Ropa?-.

-Ahora nos entendemos- respondió recuperando su animo.

-bueno… ehem… con esto arreglado descansemos por hoy, mañana partirán a primera hora y nosotros también para salvar el mayor tiempo posible- el peligris se levanto y se quito su chaleco Jounnin.

-¿No va a cenar sensei?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Hay comida?- pregunto entusiasmado el Inuzuka.

-Puedo ir a cazar algo si no les molesta- comento la pelirroja, todos sin duda pusieron una cara de asombro a excepción del rubio que se acercó a ella y le susurro en el oído.

-Esto no es el bosque de la muerte ¿Sabes?- rápidamente la pelirroja se separo y para sorpresa del rubio se sonrojo.

-¡Yo…yo solo quería ayudar!- comento apenada- En ese caso- miro a su primo con recelo y saco un pergamino- Me traje el paquete de ramen instantáneo para alguna emergencia, iba a guardarlo para mas tarde pero ¿Por qué no lo comemos todo ahora? equitativamente nos tocaría de un ramen a cada quien y te olvidarías de comer ramen por un mes ¿Qué te parece mi querido Naru-kun?-.

-¡eehh!- exclamo sorprendido- ¡Tu! ¡No te atrevas!-.

-¡Rétame!-. Comenzó una batalla de miradas en la que ninguno iba a ceder, Ino trago saliva al verlos y por alguna razón el ambiente se volvió tenso de un momento a otro entre todos los ahí presentes.

-¿Ramen instantáneo?-.

-¿Eh?- la pelirroja no se percato en que momento su sensei tomo el pergamino.

-Buena idea Hikari, honestamente ya me estaba dando hambre, supongo que el levantar las casas de campaña puede esperar- alegremente se acercó a la fogata mientras liberaba aquel paquete de ramen del sello que lo contenía en el pergamino- Naruto ¿Podrías ir a buscar un poco de agua?-.

-No se preocupe por eso sensei- le extendió otro pergamino- aquí hay agua suficiente como para preparar los diez-.

-Oh, muchas gracias Hikari-.

-Eres un demonio- comento el Uzumaki mirando a su prima fijamente quien se limito a voltear al otro lado mientras silbaba ignorándolo completamente. Al igual que ella le dio la espalda y dio un gran suspiro- Me voy- respondió resignado mientras se levantaba de su asiento que por ahora era en pedazo de tronco cortado.

-¿A dónde vas?- lo cuestiono su prima.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando solo por un poco de ramen Naruto-kun?- pregunto la rubia.

-No es eso… solo… solo necesito caminar- sin dar alguna otra explicación comenzó a caminar.

-¡Si no regresas me comeré tu ramen también!- exclamo el Inuzuka entusiasmado de poder comer el doble.

No hubo respuesta, el Uzumaki simplemente se adentro cada vez más hasta que la luz de la fogata ya no lo alumbraba y posteriormente se perdió de la vista de los demás. No era grosero ni nada pero en esta ocasión su prima había cruzado la línea, algo que dentro de unas semanas recordaría como gracioso, sin embargo en esos momentos no le causo mucha gracia.

A pesar de todo su objetivo al alejarse era otro, tendría que esperar un poco pero sabia que tenia que arreglarlo de una forma u otra. Camino un par de minutos más sin encontrarse nada por lo que valiera la pena detenerse, no así el mismo se dio cuenta de que se estaba alejando mucho por lo que se detuvo en donde estaba, el silencio que invadía el bosque lo izo ser capaz de escuchar una corriente de agua, vio que no se encontraba tan lejos por lo que decidió acercarse hasta que encontró un pequeño rio. Se quito sus sandalias ninja y dejo que sus pies tocaran el agua que bien se encontraba helada fue realmente reconfortante.

Termino por acostarse en el pasto sin dejar que el agua dejara de cubrirle sus pies, después cerró los ojos para decirle hola a un viejo amigo que había olvidado los últimos días.

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado? Ya tiene tiempo que no hablamos-.

**-¿Tiempo que no hablamos? Estoy seguro de que no va mas de una semana- **respondió con un toque cansado, algo no muy normal en el- **¿Qué quieres?-.**

-Solo quería hablar con mi amigo ¿Es mucho pedir?-.

**-¿Desde cuando soy tu amigo?- **respondió con el mismo tono de voz- **Puedes decirme lo que realmente quieres o esta platica se termina ahora-.**

-Solo quería tu opinión acerca de los últimos acontecimientos- respondió molesto- ¿Podrías?-.

**-¿Sobre tu prima? ¿Los Akatsuki? ¿Sobre la chicha Hyuuga? Ninguno se me hace lo suficientemente importante como para que necesites de mi ayuda y mucho menos de mi opinión-.**

-Tal vez para ti no lo sean pero para mi si, además que mejor que escuchar a un anciano de años de experiencia- comento con burla.

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tu prima es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado ahora que estabas de llorón y eso de tus problemas existenciales de no saber que hacer ahora que la Hyuuga te había dicho todo eso, los Akatsuki no es nada de lo que te debas de preocupar ya que Itachi esta ahí y no permitiría ninguna acción brusca por parte del grupo y si fuera algo que no estuviera en sus manos sin duda te avisaría y por ultimo la Hyuuga no eres idiota… bueno si lo eres pero eso ya es algo mas personal tuyo, si fuera por mi la dejaría en el pasado eh incluso me tomaría la molestia de matarla para evitar futuros problemas, así de sencillo ¿Alguna otra cosa en la que necesites mi consejo?-.**

-Creo que es suficiente-.

**-Sin embargo debo de mostrar mi interés en tu prima ¿De donde crees que haya salido?-.**

-Supongo que la próxima vez que vea a Itachi se lo preguntare-.

**-Es un tanto extraño, sin embargo es una gran ventaja-.**

-¿A que te refieres?-.

**-A diferencia de la Hyuuga que quedo inconsciente cuando estuvo en contacto con mi chakra tu prima no debería de tener ningún inconveniente como ese y antes de que me vuelvas a preguntar a que me refiero, significa que a ella puedes pasarle mi chakra directamente sin toda la molestia de entrar en modo sennin, luego confinar mi chakra y finalmente moldarlo, es solo un consejo además de que me gustaría ver como reacciona-.**

-No pienso usar a Hikari de conejillo de indias-.

**-Tranquilo, al ser del clan Uzumaki lo peor que le puede pasar es que termine exhausta, además ahora que están contra Akatsuki seria de una gran ayuda ¿No crees?-. **

-hmp…- no hubo mas respuesta.

-**Bueno tu destino se acerca así que nuestra plática termina aquí. Buena suerte mocoso- **sin mas el rubio regreso abruptamente al mundo real, rápidamente lo invadió un escalofrió pues la agradable sensación de sus pies refrescándose con el agua se había convertido en un frio extremo y no era exagerar el decir que del chamorro para abajo ya no sentía y mucho menos podía mover ninguno de los dos pies. Abruptamente como pudo tomo cada una de sus piernas y con sus manos las saco del agua, no así cuando trato de levantarse al no ser capaz de sentir la parte baja de sus piernas cayo abruptamente al suelo, no así antes de que fuera capaz de poner sus manos para reducir el impacto alguien detuvo su caída y lo ayudo a reincorporarse.

-Naruto-kun ¿Estas bien?-.

-_Así que esto es a lo que el Kyuubi se refería con que mi destino se acercaba-_ pensó esbozando cierta sonrisa- _Debo admitir que estaba tan ocupado pensando en que no seria capaz de mover mis pies nuevamente que no me percate de su presencia-._

-¿Naruto-kun?-.

-Ah, no es nada Hinata, solo estaba pensando unas cosas, gracias por ayudarme a levantarme, quería refrescar mis pies en el agua y me quede dormido y apenas que me acabo de despertar me di cuenta de que ya no los podía mover- comento con gracia mientras reía levemente por sus acciones, por otro lado la Hyuuga solamente lo observaba con una mirada seria.

-Naruto-kun… bueno… sobre…

-Ah, ya veo, debí de haberme quedado dormido bastante tiempo y te han de haber mandado a buscarme para que cenáramos todos juntos-.

-No… lo verdad es que…

-Ese Kiba, espero que no se haya comido mi ramen, lo mejor seria que regresáramos lo antes posible- trato de comenzar a caminar con cierta dificultad.

-Naruto-kun... espera… veraz… esto… yo…

-Perdón por mi forma de caminar- comento mientras se rascaba la nuca- aun me es un poco difícil controlar mis piernas a voluntad, pero estoy seguro que cuando lleguemos seré capaz de…

-¡Naruto-kun escúchame!- Todo se quedo en un completo silencio, ahora el rubio sabia que no podía escapar esta vez ni mucho menos aplazarlo- Perdón por gritarte de esa manera Naruto-kun pero tu me escuchabas-.

-Supongo que ya no puedo escapar de esta- comento con una sonrisa triste, luego comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos, de pronto el suelo se comenzó a alzar unos pedazos de piedra rectangulares- Sera una larga platica y no creo poder mantenerme de pie por mas de diez segundos- la Hyuuga miro incrédula como el rubio se tomaba la libertad de crear unas improvisadas bancas de piedra, no así sin objeción alguna tomo asiento al igual que el rubio hacia lo mismo- Entonces… ¿Sobre que quieres hablar Hinata?- pregunto sin rodeos.

Era obvio que estaba pareciendo algo rudo pero ya no podía hacer nada más en esos momentos, después de todo la Hyuuga ya le había dejado bastante claro que no era la persona de la que estaba enamorada antes, bien los últimos días no la había estado evitando, si no que simple y sencillamente la circunstancias para estar ocupado se dieron además el realmente no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con ella, al menos no por ahora, pues a pesar de decir e iba a aclarar su mente y pensar que es lo que iba a hacer con respecto a ella, lo cierto es que con la llegada de su prima había tenido su mente ocupada en otras cosas por lo que realmente no sabia que decirle.

-Bueno… quería hablar sobre lo de la última vez- respondió nerviosa.

-¿Te refieres a cuando me tiraste al suelo y saliste corriendo?- realmente no estaba tratando de sonar rudo ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos esa era la mejor descripción que tenía acerca de su última plática con la Hyuuga.

-S…Si- respondió igual mente nerviosa con un toque de tristeza. El factor de si fuera intencional o no realmente no importaba pues era un hecho el que su comentario dolió.

-Te escucho- se limito a responder el Uzumaki, realmente no tenia nada más que decir.

-Quería disculparme por lo que paso y… y…- En mal momento se le fueron las palabras, aunque fuera que se le fueran las ideas lo que realmente pasaba es que no había planeado el que decirle aun, a pesar de que varios días había ido a buscarlo con la intención de hablar con el, nunca se planteo lo que le diría.

-No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa- respondió el rubio- En el momento realmente no sabia que pensar pero ahora… supongo que ahora esta bien- comento con una sonrisa amarga- todo se volvió muy confuso, yo no supe que pensar y a causa de eso mi actitud cambio, hay cosas que realmente no se llegan a apreciar si no hasta el momento en el que no las tienes, algo que es muy común hasta el punto de que nadie se percata de eso y mi castigo ya fue dado- termino sin mas, volteo a ver a la Hyuuga que lo miraba atentamente tratando de descifrar sus palabras- ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun… yo, no… realmente mi intención nunca fue el hacerte sentir así-.

-No te preocupes, fuera de eso supongo que tengo que agradecerte- desvió su mirada al cielo pera seguir hablando- Si no fuera por ti no me habría percatado de unas cosas, no me habría desecho de otras y no me habría quedado con las restantes- Regreso su vista a ella- Hasta hace unos minutos no tenia una respuesta que darte, pero después de meditarlo unos momentos creo que ahora la tengo- cambio su mirada a una seria- Hinata, no quiero causarte mas daño del que ya te e hecho, no quiero que lo tomes a mal así que lo diré aquí y ahora, no voy a volver a ser el mismo que era antes, no se debe a lo que viví, tampoco es que siga segado por el odio y tampoco es que no quiera si no hasta hace unos días me di cuenta de que puedo aparentar ser el mismo de antes y fingir que nada paso sin embargo no puedo engañarme a mi, antes de que me diera cuenta esa actitud que tanto te disgusta paso de ser una consecuencia de mi odio a ser una parte de mi personalidad-.

-Naruto-kun- comento débilmente.

-Ahora me percato de otras cosas que incluso en la guerra no era capaz de ver, tomo como decisiones mas factibles cosas que antes ni siquiera hubiera pensado siquiera en sugerirlas como ultimo recurso, yo diría que estoy envejeciendo sin embargo para la graciosa situación en la que nos encontramos de ser unos niños tratare de sentirme joven y diré que estoy madurando ¿Suena mejor no?- Termino con una radiante sonrisa.

-No… no esperaba escucharte decir eso- respondió la Hyuuga.

-Ni yo Hinata, todo lo que te dije se resume a solo una cosa; realmente te estoy agradecido, por mucho tiempo fuiste mi soporte, de no ser por ti me hubiera hundido cuando Sakura traiciono a la aldea, incluso cuando ya no estabas tu padre me ayudo mas de lo que te puedes imaginar, para bien o para mal gracias a ustedes dos soy el que soy ahora, si no te agrada no te puedo culpar pero no olvidare todo lo que viví por un simple capricho tuyo así como tampoco me aferrare a cosas que no por simple capricho mio, después de todo lo que me dijiste es cierto, ya no estoy solo, aquí todo es desde cero, todos son mis amigos y mis enemigos a la vez, dependiendo de las decisiones que tome ahora es el como repercutirá después, no prometo el darle una oportunidad a todos pero si puedo prometer que are mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias por todo hasta ahora pero creo que esto será un adiós ¿No?-.

-¿Un adiós? No tomes decisiones por mí-.

-Hinata…

-Yo también estoy madurando ¿Sabes?- Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que la Hyuuga volvió a romper el silencio- Se que pude haber sido algo infantil y bueno, realmente no voy a ser capaz de entenderte por mas que lo intente pero ¿Sabes que? Esa fascinación que tengo es que nunca se en lo que estas pensando, no por nada antes eras el ninja numero una cabeza hueca en sorprender a la gente, supongo que ahora serias algo como el ninja numero uno cabeza dura en sorprender a la gente ¿no?- comento con gracia- Sera clara Naruto-kun, esa fascinación que tengo no quiero que se acabe, no quiero dejar de ser tu soporte pues al final de cuentas tu eres el mio, tu no me comprendes porque que yo sigo pensando en algo ideal y yo no te comprendo por que tu vez el mundo de una manera mas realista y si realmente estas envejeciendo quisiera envejecer contigo, seria la mejor manera a mi parecer….

-Hinata…- Ahora le tocaba a el ser el sorprendido.

-Nos espera un largo camino a todos y no podremos recorrerlo al menos que estemos bien con nosotros mismos, al menos después de escuchar tu respuesta pude formular la mía…- dio un gran suspiro y después tomo un poco de aire- No me importa a donde vayas ni lo que hagas, yo quiero seguir a tu lado Naruto-kun, no quiero mas indecisiones, el único camino que me pertenece es el de estar a tu lado-.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa Hinata?-.

-¿Qué te matare si sales con otra?-.

Eso realmente fue raro, por un momento al rubio se le fue de la mente lo que tenia planeado responder si la ojiperla respondía "¿Qué significa?" tratando de descifrar si era una broma o no lo que había dicho, pues aquella sonrisa tierna que tenia la Hyuuga en ningún momento cambio sin embargo esa era la razón por la cual le daba aun mas escalofríos.

-¿No significa eso?- pregunto de la misma forma tan inocente que antes. El Uzumaki ya no tenía idea que pensar, su cerebro trabajaba a mil revoluciones por segundo y la mejor solución que encontró es responder antes de que la Hyuuga siguiera con si teatro inocente macabro que le puso los pelos de punta.

-Ehem- aclaro su garganta- Significa que tendrás que estar ahí para detenerme si la situación se sale de control y yo tendré que hacerte entrar en razón cuando a veces matar a alguien inocente sea la única opción ¿Estas de acuerdo?-.

-Lo estoy- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno… supongo que entonces… bueno…

-Creo que dentro de unos meses veré corriendo a muchos Narutitos y Hinatitas ¿No?-.

Ambos posaron su atención al origen de aquella voz, y para sorpresa de la Hyuuga no era ni nadie más ni nadie menos que aquella pelirroja que se encontraba arriba de un árbol viéndolos como si se tratara de una película.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?-.

-Yo venia con toda la intención de avisarles que la cena esta lista y me encuentro con esta romántica situación, quien te viera Onii-chan, eres todo un casanova- comento con gracia.

-Uff… ¿Cuánto escuchaste?-.

-No mucho, llegue cuando te estaban amenazando de muerte si salías con otra, parece que te metiste en un gran problema esta vez, pero bueno, supongo que no vas a ser tan tonto como para querer probar si la amenaza de tu linda novia era un simple juego ¿Verdad?-.

-No- se limito a responder apenado.

-Sin mas que decir ¡Bienvenida a la familia Hinata-chan!- incluso para un ojo tan entrenado como el suyo la Hyuuga simplemente vio como Hikari en una milésima de segundo aparecía enfrente de ella y le daba un gran abrazo prácticamente cargándola y dándole tantas vueltas hasta que termino mareada.

-Gra…gracias- respondió cuando finalmente la soltó tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Bueno Hinata, supongo que ya se conocieron pero aun así las presentare… Hinata, esa loca de cabello rojo que esta enfrente de ti es mi prima-.

-Uzumaki Hikari a tus servicios- respondió a la par.

-¡¿Tu prima?!- Exclamo sorprendida por la noticia.

-Hikari, a la chica que acabas de sacarle el aire y casi la haces perder el conocimiento con tanta vuelta es mi novia- comento un poco apenado.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto! ¡Hyuuga Hinata! ¡Mucho gusto!- respondió nerviosa haciendo una reverencia.

-El placer es mio Hinata- respondió la pelirroja contenta.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Realmente son primos?-.

-Realmente lo somos por parte de mi madre supongo, es una larga historia que luego te contare, ahora lo mejor seria que regresáramos antes de que alguien se le ocurra hacer la tontería de comerse nuestros ramen-.

-Etto… yo… ¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamo haciendo nuevamente una reverencia.

-¿mm?- ambos voltearon a verla.

-¿Hinata?-.

-Naruto-kun… bueno… tengo que disculparme Hikari-san, estuve celosa de ella cuando los vi juntos- comento apenada- por eso discúlpame, realmente lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes Hinata- respondió la pelirroja- ¿No es como si hubieras hecho algo malo o si?- se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- vamos, que ahora somos familia llámame solamente Hikari ¿Si?-.

-S…Si- respondió la mencionada.

-Bueno, ahora si regresemos- exclamo la pelirroja comenzando a caminar siendo seguida de la nueva pareja que se acababa de formar.

Estuvieron caminando un par de minutos hasta que dieron nuevamente con el campamento, ahí todos comían, desviaron su atención a ellos al ver que regresaban, nada fuera de lo normal de no ser por el echo de que Naruto y Hinata venían tomados de las manos algo que dejo boquiabiertos a unos mientras que a otros realmente los tenia sin cuidado lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Por qué vienes de la mano de ese idiota?!- exclamo el Inuzuka.

-Etto… veraz- comento apenada.

-Eso es lo que las parejas normales hacen ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- respondió el Aburame.

-¡Eso ya lo se Shino! ¡Me refiero a que! ¡¿No se supone que Naruto ya tenía otra novia?!-.

-¿ah?- exclamo el rubio- ¿De donde sacaste eso Kiba?-.

-Una mujer que se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage había dicho que tenias novia- comento pensativo- además dijo que era tu compañera de equipo con lo que puedo deducir que se trata de alguna de ellas dos- respondió señalando a las dos miembros del equipo 7.

-¿Yo novia de Naruto-kun? Creo que alguien ya se me adelanto- respondió la rubia sonriente.

-Realmente no estoy muy interesada en las relaciones incestuosas y eso- respondió Hikari.

-¡Eh!-.

-Kiba, todos estábamos tranquilos comiendo hasta que empezaste con tu gritoneo como amigo te pido que te calles y no les arruines su comida como no las acabas de arruinar a nosotros-.

-¡Hey Shino! ¡¿Qué no estas interesado?!-.

-Hinata es mi compañera de equipo por lo que me preocupo por ella, sin embargo se trata de Naruto, el mejor shinobi de nuestra generación, aunque tengo mis dudas estoy seguro de que se encuentra en buenas manos además eso no es suficiente como para que de repente empieces a gritar como idiota-.

-¡¿A quien le estas diciendo idiota?!-.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-.

-¡A ti nadie te hablo Sasuke!-.

-Kiba-kun, creo que estas exagerando un poco las cosas-.

-Así es Kiba-.

-hmp…- el Inuzuka simplemente volvió a tomar asiento.

-Como sensei me alegro que disfruten de su juventud y todo eso pero les recuerdo que estamos en una misión y cualquier distracción les costara la vida- comento Kakashi mientras comía su ramen- Aun así, felicidades- esbozo una sonrisa, que se podía apreciar por la curvatura que tomo la mascara.

Algo que hasta ahora nadie se había percatado es que como diablos le había estado haciendo para comer con la mascara puesta.

-Felicidades Hinata- comento su sensei respectivo- no creí que fuera tan rápido pero me alegro por ti- le regalo una sonrisa.

Sin nada más que hacer cada uno tomo un ramen instantáneo y comenzaron a comer, todo permaneció con un ambiente agradable con alguna platica entre otra, así hasta que todos terminaron y tomaron paso a levantar las tiendas de campaña para por fin poder dormir, sin embargo se encontraron con la gran coincidencia de que el equipo 10 no traía consigo ninguna tienda.

-Esto es genial- comento el peligris.

-No es nuestra culpa, no podíamos saber- se quejo la líder del otro equipo.

-Supongo que tenemos cinco casas de campaña y somos diez por lo que la única opción que tenemos es dormir en parejas-.

-Yo le doy mi casa de campaña a Hinata- comento el rubio.

-Que caballeroso te has vuelto Naruto- comento su sensei- ¿También dormirás con ella?-.

-¡Eh!- exclamo la ojiperla.

-¡Que… Que cosas dices sensei!- reclamo apenado.

-Yo dormiré con ella- hablo la ojiroja salvando a su alumna.

-Bueno, con eso tenemos a la primer pareja, Hinata y Kurenai- comento su sensei- ¿Algún otra alma bondadosa que quiera compartir su tienda?-.

-Yo la comparto con Naru- respondió sonriente la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron varios a la vez.

-Bueno, supongo que tratándose de ustedes dos no hay problema- comento su sensei tan calmado como siempre.

-No te preocupes Hinata, yo te lo cuido- comento sonriente la pelirroja a lo que la Hyuuga solo pudo atinar por asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno, las parejas restantes serian Sasuke e Ino y finalmente Kiba y Shino-.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué tengo que compartir mi tienda?- reclamo el Uchiha- Por pura coincidencia y azares del destino usted dormirá cómodamente solo ¿No?-.

-No peles Sasuke-kun, si Kakashi-sensei lo dice no tenemos de otra mas que seguir sus ordenes- respondió la rubia sacrificada mente.

-tsk-.

-¿Acaso quieres dormir con Kiba y que el olor a perro te moleste toda la noche?-.

-¡De que estas hablando Shino! ¡Me bañe esta mañana! ¿Verdad Akamaru?- el can del grupo ladro dos veces apoyando a su amo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió el Uchiha ahora convencido- vamos Ino- comento mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Bueno, si nadie tiene mas quejas levanten sus tiendas y descansen, yo dormiré con Tazuna-san- todos se sorprendieron pues por un momento su presencia había dejado de existir, pues el constructor del puente se encontraba ajeno a todo eso simple y sencillamente sentado en su lugar mientras seguía tomando de su botella.

Cada uno comenzó a levantar su respectiva casa de campaña y finalmente se acomodaron para poder dormir, algunas parejas se durmieron realmente rápido mientras que otras no paraban de platicar y en unas otras solo uno era el despierto.

-¿Quién te viera Naruto-Onii-chan? No debí subestimarte- comento con gracia.

-Deja de molestar- se dio la vuelta y se tapo con la cobija.

-No dudo que seas un gran shinobi con un nivel al nivel de Itachi-nee-san pero estoy segura que no tienes ni idea de que hacer ahora que tienes una linda novia ¿Verdad?-.

-Estoy dormido- reclamo mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada.

-Que infantil- se quedo viendo unos instantes a su primo que estaba totalmente tapado- Como sea, será mejor que descansemos- sin molestarlo mas se acostó y se acomodó para dormir- ¿Seré tía?-.

-Suficiente- reclamo el rubio mientras se levantaba, agarro su única almohada que tenía y se la aventó- Espero que con eso…- paz… la misma almohada fue devuelta silenciando sus palabras- ¿Quieres pele…- otra almohada le impidió terminar su frase.

Unos minutos después…

-¿Me podrían explicar como le hicieron para romper una tienda a base de almohadazos?- los cuestiono su sensei mientras que los dos solamente miraban cabizbajos.

-Naru empezó- respondió su prima.

-¿Qué? Todo fue culpa de Hikari-.

-Realmente no importa quien haya empezado, el punto es que ahora no tienen donde dormir, espero que les guste dormir bajo las estrellas, sin embargo no fue del todo malo, ya que estarán afuera me ahorraron el trabajo de estar de guardia- extendió sus brazos mientras emitía un pequeño bostezo- Se los encargo- sin mas su sensei comenzó a caminar dirección a su tienda dejando solos a la familia Uzumaki.

-¿Vez lo que causaste?-.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién aventó la primera almohada?- lo miro con recelo.

-Tú no dejabas de molestar con Hinata-.

-No es para que te pusieras así ¿O si?- comento con burla- Pero realmente no esperaba que termináramos así-.

-Yo tampoco- respondió mientras reía un poco.

-Tampoco es como si fuera tan malo, tenemos las cobijas y las almohadas. Supongo que podrás crear algo con un techo y si nos ponemos cerca de la fogata estaremos aun más cómodos-.

-Últimamente me eh puesto a pensar que mis jutsus han servido mas para uso domestico que para pelear- comento un poco decaído- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué elementos controlas?- pregunto intrigado- Deberíamos ser capaces de hacer algunas combinaciones poderosas-.

-Tienes razón- respondió pensativa pero a la ve feliz- domino el elemento aire, y apenas estoy empezando a dominar el relámpago y el agua aunque si se trata de decir en cual soy mejor diría que en el elemento agua ¿Tu cuales dominas Naru-kun?-.

-De pura casualidad ¿Cuántas formas tienes de llamarme?-.

-Dijiste que te podía llamar como quisiera ¿No?- El rubio solo suspiro.

-Yo domino el elemento aire y el fuego, y aunque no mucho domino lo básico del elemento tierra-.

-Woow, juntos dominamos todos los elementos, hay que ponernos a entrenar lo mas pronto posible- comento entusiasmada- Por cierto no te eh devuelto tu Katana-.

-No hay problema, creo que seria mejor que tu la tuvieras ¿Cómo te sentiste con ella?-.

-Aunque nunca me eh dedicado por completo al Kenjutsu fue realmente increíble, además hice lo que me dijiste de concentrar mi chakra y sentía que era capaz de cortar lo que fuera ¿Pero estas seguro que esta bien que me la quede? Debe de ser un arma muy preciada para ti-.

-Realmente no- respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza- De echo creo que lo mio no son las espadas y acerca de que es un arma muy preciada… pues realmente no hace mas de tres días antes de que llegaras que la había comprado así que no te preocupes por eso, por otro lado según me dijeron cuando la compre es un arma milenaria que fue entregada a los hombres por el mismo dios del viento así que trata de cuidarla-.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente- Si es así, gracias- dio una gran sonrisa- Aunque ¿Realmente es un arma milenaria? Parece casi nueva-.

-Lo mismo pensé, sin embargo su conductividad de chakra es realmente buena por lo que decidí comprarla, además es bastante llamativa también-.

-Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto- respondió mientras sacaba la katana y comenzaba a admirarla- Como sea prometo cuidarla- respondió a su petición. Ambos escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos así que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia mas ambos de inmediato reconocieron esos profundos ojos negros por una u otra razón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Miedo a la oscuridad?-.

-Cállate, Ino es demasiado molesta- respondió mientras seguía caminando hacia ellos- Voy a esperar a que se duerma para volver-.

-¿Oh? ¿Te pone nervioso dormir con una mujer?- se burlo el rubio.

-No creo que estés en posición de hablar Onii-chan- no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas risas se le escaparan al ver como su primo ponía rojo de un momento a otro.

-¿De que lado estas Hikari?- chillo al instante.

-Ruidosos- fue su único comentario para después tomar asiento a un lado de la fogata.

-Sabes, tu presencia me molesta- el rubio actuó bastante rudo.

-Eres libre de irte idiota- comento de la misma manera.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a patear el trasero?-.

-¿Y entonces cerraras la boca?-.

-Seras…

-Deténganse ustedes dos- interrumpió la pelirroja- Ya que están en el mismo equipo quieran o no tendrán que aprender a soportarse-.

-Sabes que no voy a hacerlo Hikari-.

-¿No dijiste que ibas a olvidar todo?-.

-¡No voy a perdonarlo!-.

-No te digo que lo perdones pero al menos por Itachi-nee…

-¿Qué dijiste?- sus ojos pasaron de estar viendo a la fogata a mirar fijamente a la pelirroja, eh inconscientemente sus ojos se volvieron rojos con dos aspas alrededor de ellos.

El ambiente rápidamente se volvió muy tenso, Hikari se percato de que había metido la pata, sin embargo el rubio tampoco sabia que hacer mientras que la mirada del Uchiha no se apartaba de ninguno de los dos.

-Itachi, el mas grande ninja que Konoha a tenido el…

El rubio tuvo que apartarse para evitar una bola de fuego que fácilmente arraso tres arboles detrás de él.

-¡Repite lo que dijiste!- fue increíble incluso para el rubio, pues no era mucho decir que ahora el sharingan de Sasuke estaba completo, a pesar de que recordaba que en esa misión apenas y podía activar el sharingan con una aspa ahora las tres adornaban ambos ojos dándole una idea de lo mucho que odiaba a su hermano.

-Que Itachi es un gran shinobi y que…

Nuevamente el Uchiha salió en contra de el pero en esta ocasión con taijutsu puro, a pesar de que aun no era capaz de tocar al Uzumaki su velocidad y la potencia de sus ataques subió al menos tres veces.

-Así que este es el poder del sharingan- susurro sorprendido mientras esquivaba los ataques.

-¡Deténganse!- ambos sudaron frio, pues de un momento a otro la pelirroja apareció en medio de ellos dos, con una mano sostenía un kunai a escasos centímetros del cuello del Uchiha mientras que con la otra la katana que le había dado Naruto estaba a en las mismas circunstancias pero apuntando a su antiguo dueño. Ambos se detuvieron en seco bastante sorprendidos.

El Uchiha fue capaz de verla venir con gran claridad y detalle sin embargo su cuerpo no pudo moverse siquiera a un cuarta parte de la velocidad que se necesitaba para detenerla, por otra parte el rubio estaba tan ocupado pensando en la recién habilidad despertada de su oponente que bien si se hubiera tratado de una batalla real podría haber conseguido una herida bastante fea, no así también le enseño que no debía a subestimar a su prima, después de todo fue el mismo Itachi el que la había estado entrenando todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- rápidamente todos los que se encontraban en sus tiendas estuvieran dormidos o no salieron para ver la causa de tanto alboroto pues los golpes fallidos al suelo del Uchiha y la bola de fuego que había lanzado anteriormente había echo suficiente ruido como para considerar que se encontraban bajo ataque - Hikari ¿Qué paso?- pregunto su sensei al ver en la posición en la que estaban los tres, no así estaba realmente sorprendido de que tuviera a su merced a los dos mejores shinobis de la generación.

-No paso nada sensei- bajo sus armas y se alejó.

-¿Naruto que fue lo que pasó?-.

-¿No la escucho sensei? No paso nada- respondió de la misma forma que su prima y al igual que ella se alejó.

-Sasuke-.

-No me haga repetirlo- respondió el mencionado- Nada paso- el Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia su tienda.

-Kakashi…

-Estos niños- comento el peligris- Tendré que hacerme cargo de esto en otro momento- respondió a su compañera- Todos regresen a sus tiendas, mañana va ser un día pesado y no quiero que ninguno muera a causa de no haber dormido- Eso fue suficiente como para que todos regresaran a sus tiendas.

-Naru, lo siento-.

-No te preocupes Hikari, supongo que fue mi culpa-.

-No del todo, fue mi culpa al mencionar a Itachi-nee-san tan despreocupadamente-.

-Supongo que tienes razón, fue tu culpa- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Me estas haciendo enojar- lo miro con reproche.

-Lo siento, pero sabes, realmente no esperaba que fueras tan fuerte, aunque lo que realmente no me esperaba es que interrumpieras la pelea-.

-Yo mejor que nadie se lo que Itachi-nee-san a sufrido a causa de Sasuke pero ¿No crees que le haría feliz que cuando regrese a la aldea veo que todos nos llevamos bien? Que su hermano no esta cegado por el odio y que tu tampoco lo estas-.

-Es más fácil decirlo-.

-Lo se, realmente lo se pero cada quien siembra sus propios fantasmas Onii-chan. Como prima ese es mi trabajo, evitar que hagas tonterías-.

-¿Tengo que agradecerte?-.

-Me conformaría con que te controlaras la próxima vez-.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-.

-Lo detendré antes de que empiece, aunque seria mejor que no lo hiciera, son hombres entiendo que su única forma de entenderse es peleando y si esa es la única forma en la que los voy a hacer entrar en razón no te prometo que saldrán ilesos la próxima vez-.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-.

-Te estoy previniendo-.

El ambiente se tenso, ambos no paraban de mirarse, si con una estúpida disputa de ramen ninguno tenia pensado ceder terreno mucho menos con esta situación. Ojos azules chocando contra unos profundos ojos negros. No saben como paso pero de un momento a otro ambos empezaron a liberar chakra hasta que termino en una batalla de instinto acecino, haciendo que todos los animales al menos a doscientos metros a la redonda salieran corriendo de ahí suplicando por que sus vidas no fueran tomadas.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio?_

_Realmente disculpen la tardanza pero a pesar de que son vacaciones eh estado muy ocupado por lo que aparte les pido disculpas por no responder sus comentarios pero de hacerlo estoy seguro que me tomaria mas de tres dias actualizar asi que con sus disculpas estare respondiendo nuevamente hasta mi proximo capitulo, sin mas espero les haya gustado el cap a todos._

_Nos estamos leeyendo_

_:)_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_V_


	18. Un nuevo enemigo

_Hola ¿Cómo se encuentran? Les traigo de nuevo la siguiente actualización, nos leemos abajo._

* * *

Izquierda, derecha, abajo, brinco, patada, ¡Estuvo cerca! Brinco hacia atrás, abajo, un jutsu de viento ¡Si! ¡Le dio! Adelante, patada, golpe, golpe, puño… Mala suerte, fue golpeada y lanzada contra unos arboles. Pudo haber sido peor pero el Uchiha distrajo al enemigo el tiempo suficiente como para que se recuperara aunque eso le costó una herida en el hombro bastante fea, del mismo modo la Hyuuga fue en su auxilio para cubrirlo evitando que recibiera mas daños.

— ¡No se detengan!

— ¡¿Donde están los demás?!

— ¡Llegan refuerzos desde el bosque!

— ¡Tenemos que ganar tiempo!

— ¡No deben de tardar! ¡Resistan un poco más!

— ¡¿Ahora tu eres la líder?!

— ¡La próxima vez no dudare en rebanarte el cuello!

— ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡No es el momento!

— ¡Joder! ¡Akamaru! ¡Una vez más!

— ¡Donde demonios se encuentra Naruto y nuestros senseis!

— ¡Ya no deben de tardar! ¡Tenemos que aguantar un poco más!

— ¡Morirán aquí mocosos! ¡Sin los demás no son rivales para nosotros!

— ¡Hinata! ¡Kiba no aguantara solo más tiempo! ¡Ve a apoyarlo!

— ¡Pero…

— ¡Solo ve! ¡Sasuke y yo no aremos cargo de el!

— ¡Pero…

— ¡Que te vayas!

— tsk… Entiendo.

— Acaban de firmar su muerte niños.

— ¿De que estas hablando? Ella y yo somos más que suficientes para derrotarte, no eres rival para mi sharingan.

—Te arrancare los ojos mocoso.

— ¡Una vez más Sasuke!

— ¡Deja de darme órdenes!

— ¡Mueran!

_Dos días antes._

—Siéntanse como casa.

—Gracias Tazuna-san. —todos pasaron a su morada tomando asiento donde pudieran.

—Les agradezco mucho que cuidaran de mi padre. —todos voltearon al origen de aquella voz. Detrás de ellos una mujer bastante atractiva les sonreía con dulzura, cierto rubio no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa nostálgica.

—No es nada, después de todo es nuestra misión. —respondió el ninja peligris.

—No quiero ser descortés pero tengo que retirarme a trabajar al puente. —Hablo nuevamente —Siéntanse libres de pedirle a mi hija cualquier cosa que necesiten.

—No es seguro que vaya solo, con lo que paso ayer debemos estar precavidos.

—No te exaltes tanto Kurenai. —Respondió tranquilamente — por la misma razón de que la última batalla fue apenas ayer el enemigo debe de estarse reagrupando, pero por pura precaución acompaña a Tazuna-san. —Su compañera suspiro deseando no haber hablado, pero sin mucho que pudiera hacer le encargo su mochila a Hinata y salió junto al cliente en dirección al puente en construcción.

— ¿Gustan algo de desayunar? Deben de estar cansados después del viaje.

—Agradecemos su amabilidad pero recién acabamos de comer, tal vez para la cena. —respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa, Kiba iba a quejarse pero rápidamente le propino un codazo haciendo que se callara además de dar un mensaje que todos captaron aunque solo el gran ninja que copia podía entender sus razones.

—En ese caso llámenme si necesitan cualquier cosa. —respondió igualmente con una sonrisa.

—Claro. —respondió el peligris.

— ¿Qué fue eso de ahora? —se quejo el Inuzuka.

— ¿No te diste cuenta de la situación de la ciudad verdad? —se quejo molesto.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Olvídalo. —se dio la vuelta y dejo sus cosas en uno de los sillones —Solo supuse que Kakashi-sensei querría darles un rápido entrenamiento para estar listos para nuestro próximo enfrentamiento ¿No es así sensei?

—No realmente. —El rubio suspiro fastidiado, parecía que no iba a ser su día.

—Saldré a dar una vuelta. —dijo mientras se quitaba su sudadera.

—Estoy segura de que no aras nada bueno. —comento casualmente su prima.

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme sobre el tipo de imagen que tienes sobre mí. —Respondió el rubio mientras volteaba a verla— Como sea, no es como si importara.

— ¿Ahora te pones rudo? ¿Qué te esta pasando Naru? ¿Estas de mal humor? —Pregunto con una sonrisa retadora que no paso desapercibida ante los ojos de los demás.

—No es necesario que responda ¿Verdad? Después de todo tu eres la responsable de que me encuentra tan irritado.

— ¿Te molesta que no sea tan sumisa como tú linda novia? —Respondió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hinata haciendo que se sonrojara —No se puede evitar, eres tan linda Hinata. —De repente sin alguna razón aparente comenzó a abrazarla fuertemente como si de un oso de peluche se tratara.

—No. —Respondió mirando fijamente a su prima — lo que me molesta es que… —Frunció el seño — ¡Podrías soltarla!

— ¿Eh? —La pelirroja apenas se percato que estaba aplicando tanta fuerza en abrazar a la Hyuuga que la misma parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia —Di-Discúlpame Hinata —dijo apenada —No era mi intención es solo que…

—No te preocupes Hikari. —Respondió la Hyuuga —Solamente me agarraste desprevenida. Formo una sonrisa haciendo que ambos Uzumakis se tranquilizaran.

— ¿Aun con esto me van a seguir diciendo que no pasó nada? —Los cuestiono su sensei.

—Realmente no pasó nada. —respondieron ambos Uzumakis a la vez.

—Lo único que pasa es que Naruto-onii-chan es un llorón ¿Verdad? —le acaricio el cabello como se tratara de un niño que había echo algo bien y lo estuvieran felicitando.

—Creo que te acabas de burlar de mí pero no dejare que me afecte. —Respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa poco usual —No así yo también te quiero prima. —al igual que ella comenzó a revolverle el cabello aunque con un poco mas de fuerza. Al sentir la presión en su cabeza la pelirroja puso mas fuerza, al sentir que la fuerza que su prima ejercía aumentaba izo lo propio y así sucesivamente hasta que ambos tenían la cabeza rozando el suelo.

—Naruto-kun, Hikari. —susurro la Hyuuga al verlos pelear como si de dos niños se tratara.

—Como sea. —Ambos se separaron de un momento a otro —Yo también estaba pensando en dar una vuelta por la aldea ¿Quieres compañía Onii-chan? —pregunto con una radiante sonrisa ajena a toda la pelea que habían tenido hace unos momentos.

—Claro, me encantaría. —ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida mientras platicaban alegremente sobre ningún tema en particular, algo que dejo boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, pues definitivamente su relación no era para nada normal, no era rara, mas bien estaba en los limites de lo impredecible. El Uchiha se les quedo mirando con recelo, pues el aun tenia unas cuentas pendientes que arreglar con ellos, sin embargo parecía que tendría que esperar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto el Inuzuka desconcertado.

—Así te vez tu cuando peleas con tu hermana Kiba-kun. —respondió la ojiperla mientras soltaba algunas risas.

— ¡¿Enserio?! Pero si mi hermana siempre termina amarrándome y aventándome al bosque… —Se quedo pensativo por unos momentos — ¡No me digas que Naruto tiene planeado hacerle lo mismo a Hikari!

—No lo dudes. —respondió el único Jounnin ahí presente —Bueno…Bueno, según lo planeado el puente debe estar listo a mas tardar en cinco días, por lo que los ataques los podemos esperar desde el tercer día, durante estos dos días que tienen que entrenar para estar al nivel y no ponernos en la misma situación que la vez pasada. Al menos es me gustaría decir pero no puedo entrenarlos solamente a ustedes tres, descansen y cuando esos dos vuelvan empezaremos ¿Quedo claro?

—Si. —Respondieron el Inuzuka y la Hyuuga, el Uchiha solamente les dio la espalda y al igual que ambos Uzumakis comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que finalmente la cruzo y se perdió de la vista de todos los demás.

—Ya que estamos aquí ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la pueblo Hinata? Akamaru y yo estamos ansiosos por ver que tanto hay aquí ¿Verdad? —el can respondió a su manera.

—Claro. —Respondió sonriente. Y así todos los gennins desaparecieron del lugar. Kakashi al verse solo no hizo nada mas que tomar asiento, y comenzar a leer su libro por tercera vez.

—Kakashi-san ¿Es el único aquí?

—Parece que me dejaron solo. —sonrió.

—Venia a ver si se les ofrecía algo pero parece que no.

—Ya ve como son esos niños. —respondió a la par.

—Entonces aprovechando que no hay nadie creo que comenzare a preparar la comida ¿Algo en especial que quiera comer?

—Nada en especial, confió en su elección aunque… —Miro el techo por unos momentos —Supongo que algo con mucha carne, necesitaran energía suficiente como para soportar el entrenamiento que les voy a dar. —Un ligero toque de malicia invadió sus ojos por unos instantes.

—Entiendo… pero con la carne que tenemos no creo que alcance para todos, tendré que ir a comprar más.

—No se preocupe por eso. —de repente el ninja peligris desapareció dejando desconcertada a su acompañante, pasaron unos minutos en los cuales espero por el ninja que copia y justo unos segundos antes de que decidiera salir a hacer sus compras el Jounnin apareció nuevamente frente a ella solo que ahora sobre sus brazos sostenía a un enorme ciervo muerto. —Disculpe la tardanza pero no había muchos animales por aquí, tuve que adentrarme un poco mas en el bosque.

—Increíble… —susurro levemente.

— ¿Disculpe?

—No, nada. —Retomo la compostura nuevamente —Es mucha carne, creo que nos durara al menos cuatro días.

—No conoce el apetito de estos niños.

—Claro que lo conozco, yo también tengo un hijo. —Respondió sonriente —Bueno, será mejor que empiece, me llevara algo de tiempo desmembrar al ciervo.

— ¿Necesita una mano? No tengo mucho que hacer ahora que mis estudiantes me dejaron solo.

—Gracias, será de gran ayuda, por aquí esta la cocina. —ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la concina. ¿Quién lo imaginaria? El gran hijo del colmillo blanco preparando el almuerzo para sus alumnos.

**_0_0_**

—Vamos niña, no te pongas así ¿Sabes quienes somos? No te conviene meterte con nosotros. —la pelirroja no retrocedió.

—No se quienes sean y no me importa ¿Creen que me va a asustar un grupo que necesita a siete personas para ir en contra de unos niños?

—Ellos se robaron varias piezas de pan. —Respondió uno de ellos que cargaba un gran garrote de metal lleno de picos —Nuestro bondadoso líder abrió este gran centro comercial con la intención de ayudar a los habitantes de este pueblo y a pesar de eso estos niños aun su atreven a robar ¿No crees que nosotros somos los buenos?

—Nee-san… —una niña de los tres que se escondían detrás de Hikari apretó fuertemente su mano dando muestra de lo asustada que se encontraba.

— ¿Los buenos? Si nos vamos a esos conceptos creo que el hecho de vender cada pieza a 300 yenes seria algo llamado estafa por lo que ustedes serian los malos.

— ¿Eh? Solo nos ganamos la vida, si no quieren comprar no los estamos obligando, son libres de ir a comprar a cualquier otro lugar que les plazca.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Ustedes siempre van y destruyen todos los puestos que se niegan a pagarles! —Grito otro de los tres niños que se escondía detrás de la pelirroja — ¡Ustedes fueron a golpear a mi padre! —volvió a gritar con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tienes pruebas niño? —Reclamo molesto — Usted señor… —camino hacia uno de los aldeanos que se encontraban observando en silencio —Nosotros no seriamos capaces de hacer algo así ¿Verdad?

—N-No… claro que no —respondió mientras tragaba saliva.

— ¿Ves? No fuimos nosotros mocoso, pero ya que se armó esta conmoción para que esta niña entienda que nosotros nunca lastimaríamos a alguien lo dejaremos pasar esta vez, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir por que si estos niños vuelven a robar no me are responsable por lo que mis hombres puedan hacer. —Se dio la vuelta mientras era seguido de su gente que al igual que el iban bien armados.

— ¿Están bien?

—Si, muchas gracias Nee-san, fuiste muy valiente al encarar a esos tipos.

—Si. ¿No te dio miedo?

—Aunque lo hubiera tenido no hubiera dejado que los lastimaran. —respondió mientras les sonreía —aun así robar no es bueno ¿Saben? Y menos a personas como ellos así que traten de evitarlo ¿Si?

—Perdón. —respondieron los tres a la vez —pero teníamos hambre. —respondió otro de ellos.

—Me puedo dar una idea pero…

¡BTOOOM!

Todos voltearon al origen de aquella explosión que no era muy lejos de ahí.

— ¡Jefe! —de entre la gente abriéndose paso a base de empujones salió un tipo claramente lastimado. — ¡Jefe! —los hombres con los que se había topado la Uzumaki regresaron corriendo al ver el estado de al parecer su camarada.

— ¡¿Qué te paso?!

— ¡Nos atacaron! ¡Un mocoso! ¡Ah! ¡Es el! —señalo a sus espaldas con terror puro, todos siguieron la dirección de su dedo donde cierto pelinegro caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

—Te encontré. —hablo mientras seguía caminando.

— ¡Aaaaahhh! —Aquel sujeto lleno de miedo como pudo se puso de pie y siguió corriendo a pesar de que tropezaba cada que daba no más de cinco pasos.

— ¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?!

—Mis asuntos no son contigo, entrégame a ese hombre y prometo que no saldrán heridos. —respondió el Uchiha demandante.

— ¡¿Te atreves a amenazarnos?!

—No lo volveré a repetir.

—Vayan por el. —ordeno a sus hombres. Los seis rápidamente agarraron correctamente sus armas y salieron a toda velocidad contra el Uchiha. La batalla no duro mas de cinco segundos, todos en el suelo apaleados mientras que Sasuke simplemente se trono los dedos.

—El que sigue. —todos los aldeanos lo miraron con admiración.

—Veo que no eres tan malo mocoso, mi turno. —aquel que parecía ser el líder se quito, corrección, se arrancó su camiseta mostrando un cuerpo toscamente trabajado, después alzo su garrote y al igual que los otros salió con intenciones asesinas hacia el Uchiha, pero antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algún otro movimiento su garrote fue cortado limpiamente en pedazos.

—Woo, realmente es genial, empiezo a acostumbrarme a ella. —hablo mientras admiraba la katana una vez mas como si de una niña se tratara celebrando con un juguete nuevo, ajena a toda la tención que había rápidamente se reincorporo —ehem… Deténganse ahí, no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros. —apunto con su katana al cuello del agresor.

—Así que es tu amigo. —respondió molesto pero sin mucho que pudiera hacer al no tener arma y tener en claro que la diferencia entre ellos y él era bastante grande dio la vuelta —No los quiero volver a ver aquí, si vuelven a causar problemas no creo que el jefe sea tan comprensivo como yo. —Comenzó a alejarse lentamente — ¡¿Ustedes que están esperando?! ¡De pie! —cada uno de los hombres que había apaleado el Uchiha anteriormente se paro como pudo y se alejó a su paso.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien que?

— ¿Por qué los atacaste?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Claro que lo es, si hubieran llamado refuerzos o a algunos de los ninjas que nos enfrentamos ayer ¿Sabes en el problema que nos hubiéramos metido? ¿Qué hubieras echo?

—Los hubiera derrotado al igual que hizo con esos. —Respondió arrogantemente —Si ya se acabó tu interrogatorio me voy a menos que quieras que empiece con el mio. —La pelirroja lo miro con recelo, sabia que no iba a poder seguir cuestionándolo a no ser que quisiera explicar lo que se quedo inconcluso esa noche.

—tsk… —Hikari le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Ahí estas! —Una señora junto con su esposo y dos pequeñas niñas se acercaron al Uchiha.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Realmente te lo agradezco, si esos tipos se las hubieran llevado… yo… yo no sé que…

—No es necesario. —Respondió el Uchiha —No fue nada.

—No es verdad. — Respondió la mujer —Si nos hubieran llevado estoy seguro que jamás hubiera vuelto —respondió igualmente agradecida.

—De verdad no fue nada. —respondió mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

— ¡Nii-san! ¡Eres una gran persona! —gritaron ambas niñas.

—No, no lo soy. —respondió tan frio como siempre mientras volvía a perderse en la multitud.

Aquella conversación no paso desapercibida para la pelirroja ni para nadie mas de los presentes que ahora veían como tanto la pelirroja como el pelinegro se alejaban en direcciones opuestas no así, los observaban con una increíble admiración y agradecimiento.

—Te dejo sola un segundo y mira todo el alboroto que causas. —en un parpadear su primo apareció a un lado de ella en un destello de luz.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

—Si. — Se limito a responder.

—Sabes, me gustaría que me enseñaras a hacer eso.

—Algún día, tal vez… —respondió a su petición —Se me hace extraño que no comenzara a atacarte de preguntas sobre Itachi.

—A mi también, supongo que es mas paciente que tu.

—A menos que quieras que realmente me enoje no me compares con el.

—Que miedo. —se burlo, sin embargo una mirada del rubio con los ojos del Kyuubi fue mas que suficiente para darle a entender que no estaba bromeando, no así la pelirroja simplemente le mostro la lengua infantilmente.

— ¿Entonces… me enseñaras? —volvió a insistir.

—De acuerdo- termino con una sonrisa— Antes que nada debes de saber que este es el jutsu por el cual mi padre el cuarto Hokage se izo famoso, no creas que va a ser fácil de dominar.

—No te preocupes, eh estado lidiando con jutsus imposibles más de una vez.

—Sabes, no me imagino que tipo de entrenamiento tuviste que soportar suponiendo que Itachi es uno de los shinobis mas fuertes si no es que el mas fuerte del mundo ninja.

— ¿No crees que estas sobrestimando a Itachi-nee-san? No dudo de que sea extremadamente fuerte pero debe de haber shinobis aun más fuertes ¿No?

—No lo se… —Se quedo pensativo por unos momentos —Itachi fue quien derroto a Madara y a Hashirama, hasta donde se ellos son los shinobis mas poderosos de la historia lo que lo convertiría a él en el mas fuerte.

—Como me lo cuentas no es que superara a esos dos, mas bien encontró la forma de deshacer el jutsu de resurrección aunque eso implicara que el volviera a morir.

—Aun así tienes que admitir que es algo admirable. —Comento casualmente —Después de todo Bee y yo no duramos ni un minuto frente a esos dos eh incluso ahora estoy seguro que sigo sin ser rival para ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Tan débil eres Onii-chan?

— ¿Tienes pensado burlarte de mi en cada oportunidad que tengas?

—No lo veas de ese modo, esta vez estoy hablando enserio. —Respondió preocupada —Puedo dar fe de que por ti solo eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a cualquier Jounnin, si a eso le sumas el poder del Kyuubi eres capaz de igualar a un Kage y aun así me dices que no eres capaz de hacerle frente a esos dos ¿Acaso son dioses?

—En otra vida quizá lo fueron.

—Comienzo a preocuparme.

—No es para tanto, aun tenemos tiempo más que suficiente como para entrenar y seguir mejorando además con la ayuda de Itachi no puedo imaginar algún escenario en el que terminemos perdiendo.

—Si tú lo dices confiare en ti.

—Eso esta mejor. —Respondió sonriente —A todo eso ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

— ¿A que te refieres?

—No es como si hubiera muchas cosas que hacer aquí ¿Regresamos?

— ¿Enserio? —Lo miro con duda —Recuerdo que tu fuiste el que quería salir a dar una vuelta ¿No es así? ¿Eres bipolar o algo parecido?

—Olvídalo…

—Pero si realmente te quieres ir podemos ir al bosque para que me enseñes el Shiranshin ¿Qué dices? Estoy segura que te mueres por enseñármelo. —Esbozo una gran sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no. —Respondió de la misma manera que antes ganándose una queja de parte de su prima. —No se… de repente me siento decaído… —Se llevo las manos a la cara — ¿Qué me pasa?

— Estaba bromeando con lo de ser bipolar pero parece que no me equivoque…

—No, es enserio… —respondió de inmediato —Algo así como un mal presentimiento, un mal augurio…

—Naru… me estas asustando…

—Espero solamente estarte asustando… —Respondió seriamente — ¿Qué es esto que veo? ¿Hikari?

— ¿Na-Naru? —se acercó a él.

— ¡Aahh!

— ¡Aahh! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Exclamo mientras caía al suelo.

—Nada. —Respondió tranquilamente —Solamente quería ver como reaccionabas. —Poso sus manos detrás de su nuca y comenzó a caminar mientras silbaba. — ¿Te asustas fácilmente o algo por el estilo?

—No es gracioso. —Se quejo de inmediato —No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—No prometo nada Hika-chan.

— ¿Hika…chan? —pregunto con una cara de completo asco.

—Ya que tú te tomas la libertad de llamarme como se te da la gana pensé que para no aburrirme podría comenzar a inventar varias maneras de llamarte ¿No te molesta verdad?

—De hecho me molesta.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto decepcionado —Yo que quería comenzar a enseñarte el Shiranshin de inmediato… —dio un gran suspiro —Supongo que la vida es cruel.

—Onii-chan… ¿Me estas chantajeando?

—No. —De un momento a otro apareció al lado de ella en un destello de luz —Para nada. — Volvió a desaparecer y a reaparecer arriba de un árbol —Yo no seria capaz de hacerlo. —Y así de la nada su plática se volvió un espectáculo de luces pues desaparecía y reaparecía de un lugar a otro usando el Shiranshin no jutsu.

— ¿Y si te digo que si pararas de presumírmelo y me lo enseñarías?

—No lo se… Tal vez si me dices que si y compras tres paquetes de ramen para compensar lo de ayer…

— ¡Ni loca! —Exclamo al instante —Para empezar fue tu culpa por que…

—Si… si mi culpa, dado que no quieres aceptar mis negociaciones me iré a entrenar solo. —Regreso la mirada a su prima y le mostro la lengua en un gesto infantil tal cual y su prima lo había echo todas las veces anteriores. —Nos vemos Nee-chan. —Soltó una pequeña risa y desapareció nuevamente sin dejar ningún rastro.

— ¡Serás…! —Reclamo ofendida sin embargo a la nada pues ya se encontraba sola. —No voy a permitir que esto se quede así. —Inflo los cachetes en señal de molestia haciéndola ver adorable a pesar de que su enojo no era ningún juego.

Estaba segura que cuando lo viera nuevamente encontraría algún modo de vengarse, no así esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al pensar lo divertido que habían venido siendo estos últimos días, no es que se estuviera quejando ni nada por el estilo pero no podía ser tan energética cuando se encontraba con Itachi, ya sea por una u otra razón. Recordó como hace apenas unos días, no más de unas semanas casi se pone a llorar cuando Itachi le dijo que se iba a ir a vivir con un familiar suyo. Al menos ahora podía dar buena fe de que Itachi nunca se equivocaba, pues esa decisión fue de las mejores que pudo tomar… al menos por ahora lo único que esperaba para ser feliz era que Itachi regresara a la aldea y tal vez… ¿Por qué no? Encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Siguió caminando con esos pensamientos en mente mientras decidía regresar a la casa de Tazuna después de todo ahora que se encontraba solo no tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo.

—Hikari, regresaste ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

—No lo se. —Respondió mientras tomaba asiento, dio un gran bostezo y continúo —De seguro se fue por ahí a jugar un rato, no creo que tarde.

—Kiba y Hinata se encuentran en el bosque, Kiba esta practicando su manejo de chakra y Hinata parece que esta practicando algún jutsu de su clan.

— ¿Y eso explica por qué se encuentra con un delantal sensei?

— ¿Esto? No te preocupes, solamente me estaba tomando la libertad de cocinar un rato. —Respondió casualmente con su clásica actitud —Como apenas te acabas de unir realmente no tengo una idea clara de tu nivel ¿Me dejarías averiguarlo?

—Cierto. —Respondió a la par —Necesito entrenar y ya que Naru no me quiere ayudar supongo que usted podría ayudarme sensei.

—Por lo general ese es nuestro trabajo.

Ambos salieron de la casa adentrándose un poco en el bosque, lo suficiente como para que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para no molestar a nadie pero no tanto para salirse fuera del limite en el cual podrían sentir algún peligro.

—Hay muchas formas en las que puedo darme una idea de tu nivel, sin embargo al ser prima de Naruto imagino que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo es la idea que mas te agrada así que adelante. —Comento mientras guardaba su libro —No te contengas.

—Entendido sensei. —Respondió emocionada, de su brazo retiro el sello en el cual tenia guardada la katana que su primo le había regalado y se puso en pose de batalla.

—Así que eres del tipo de Kenjutsu.

—No realmente, Naru me la regalo apenas ayer y parece que me estoy acostumbrando mucho a ella.

—Bueno, en algún momento me enfoque más en el Kenjutsu que en los jutsus, genjutsu o taijutsu por lo que te puedo enseñar una que otra cosa. —Esbozo una sonrisa que se pudo apreciar incluso con su mascara puesta —Te pareces a Kushina-san de tantas formas. —La pelirroja lo observo por unos momentos —Pero no es momento de ponerse sentimental. Empecemos con esto.

Realmente no sabe como termino todo eso, simplemente enfoco todo el chakra que pudo en los pies y salió a toda velocidad en contra de su nuevo sensei, por un momento se preocupo de que no pudiera detener su ataque a tiempo y terminara causándole alguna herida mortal, sin embargo justamente a escasos milímetros de partirlo por la mitad termino con la cara apuntando al suelo, se sensei detrás de ella sostenía la mano con la que tenia la katana haciendo que ella misma se apuntara a la nuca. Por un momento recordó los entrenamientos con Itachi, pues al igual que ese caso nunca fue capaz siquiera de rozarlo. Pensaba que el nombre del legendario ninja que copia eh hijo del gran colmillo blanco que hacia quedar a un Sannin como nada era solamente alardeo pero ahora podía darse una idea de que se encontraba a otro nivel, pues ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de destapar su ojo izquierdo por lo que peleaba a menos de la mitad de su potencial, cosa que aunque hirió su orgullo le alegro bastante el saber que su sensei se encontraba a otro nivel completamente distinto.

—Tu nivel supera por mucho el de Sasuke pero aun no serias rival para algún chunnin experimentado. —Comento mientras la soltaba —Pude sentir como hacías fluir tu chakra a través de la katana, desgraciadamente yo no te puedo ayudar mucho en eso, supongo que podríamos preguntarle a Azuma por ayuda, en cuanto a los demás te puedo ayudar a mejorar tu Kenjutsu y si necesitas ayuda con algún jutsu dime y veré que puedo hacer.

—I-Increíble…

— ¿Cómo?

—Nada, solo pensé en voz alta. —Respondió mientras se sobaba el brazo —Me imaginaba lo fuerte que era considerando la pelea de ayer pero no creí que me derrotara tan fácilmente. En cuanto a lo del entrenamiento le agradecería mucho que me ayudara a mejorar mi Kenjutsu.

—En ese caso empecemos.

— ¡Si sensei! —Exclamo emocionada.

**_0_0_**

En algún lugar del continente shinobi se estaba llevando una gran carrera armamentista con el objetivo de terminar de derrocar a las cabecillas del mundo shinobi, empezando por la mas poderosa de todas… Konoha, o al menos así debería de serlo, ahora mismo las tres cabecillas de dicho movimiento se encontraban discutiendo en un gran salón por demás lujoso, se encontraban sentados en unos finos sillones mientras discutían. Se encontraban solos, protegidos por innumerables shinobis, mercenarios y ejercito propio fuera de ese lugar de reunión que tanto frecuentaban. Sus planes estaban al borde de la destrucción, algunos sucesos realmente inesperados los habían agarrado de sorpresa, sin embargo no seria suficiente para acabar con ellos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— No lo se.

— ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea en el problema en el que nos encontramos?!

— ¡¿Y que demonio quieres que haga con Orochimaru muerto?!

— ¡Es tu culpa en primer lugar por haberlo contactado a el!

— ¿¡Es mi culpa no saber que iba a ser asesinado!?

— Cálmense ustedes dos.

— Tsk…

— Por ahora detendremos todo lo que teníamos planeado ¿No hay ninguna objeción verdad? Sin Orochimaru el noventa porciento de nuestros planes se fueron a la basura, por ahora traten de conseguir información de su asesino y de ser posible contáctenlo para ver si podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.

— ¿Solamente eso? Nos retiramos así como así, llevamos dos años planeando todo esto…

— ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? —Lo interrumpió —Si la tienes adelante, si no mejor cierra la boca que no estamos en condiciones de andar lanzándonos al vacío.

— De acuerdo. —Respondió a regaña dientes.

— Saben, no esta del todo perdido. —Los tres líderes que andaban discutiendo rápidamente se sobresaltaron y se pusieron en posición de batalla —No se exalten, si soy o no un enemigo ustedes son quienes lo decidirán. —Salió de las sombras acercándose lentamente.

— ¿Una mujer?

— ¿Les molesta? —Pregunto mientras seguía su camino.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?

—Escuche que se quedaron sin una parte importante de sus fuerzas por lo que pensé que nos podíamos ayudar mutuamente. —Tomo asiento en uno de los sofás del lugar, finalmente tomaron el valor y se acercaron a hablar ahora pudiendo apreciarla con gran claridad. Una mujer joven alrededor de veinte, veintidós años, alta, de tez clara con un largo y bien cuidado cabello blanco, traía un vestido rojo de gran calidad, ojos purpura y una sonrisa que combinaba una sensación de tranquilidad y dulzura con una de soberbia. — Empecemos por lo primero ¿Quieren saber quien mato a Orochimaru? — Los tres la observaron detenidamente esperando su respuesta. —Esa persona esta enfrente de sus ojos. ¿Sorprendidos? — Su voz tenue y refinada con un acento aristocrático les hizo imposible imaginar que alguien como ella se había encargado de asesinarlo.

—Deja de bromear mujer, si tu señor fue el que se encargo de Orochimaru nos gustaría contactar con el pero n…

—Por favor, no me digas cosas tan hirientes. —Atravesó la distancia que lo separaba en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y lo levanto del cuello ahorcándolo lentamente. — ¿Mi señor? Eso realmente me ofendió, yo no sigo ordenes de nadie pero si saben lo que les conviene ustedes seguirán las mías y si todo sale bien tanto sus metas como las mías se cumplirán. —Lo soltó y lo dejo caer, este por instinto se llevo las manos al cuello que por unos momentos sintió que le iban a arrancar. —Discúlpenme por eso, no suelo ser así. —Les sonrió amablemente desconcertándolos —No miento, yo me encargue de Orochimaru, claro que no todo el merito me pertenece pero les puedo decir que pueden confiar en mi. —Regreso a tomar asiento, tan delicadamente, tan refinadamente que era prácticamente imposible pensar que alguien como ella no solo había matado a Orochimaru, incluso constaba trabajo el imaginar que una mujer así siquiera fuera shinobi, no así lo acababa de demostrar, al ser los lideres de ese movimiento revolucionario que cambiaria las cosas en el continente a pesar de estar bien posicionados en la sociedad también eran excelentes guerreros sin embargo ante sus ojos se movió a una velocidad que no se percataron hasta que su compañero se encontraba en el aire.

—Escuchamos.

—Me alegra ver que son tan comprensibles. —Su sonrisa dulce cambio ligeramente a una de soberbia. —Antes de que me cuenten sus planes les pondré algunas prohibiciones… Numero uno: no se atrevan a tocar a Naruto Namikaze… —Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar no el nombre si no el apellido que era conocido a través del mundo shinobi. — ¿Por qué esas caras de sorpresa? ¡Ah! Ya lo entiendo, todavía no se revela su identidad, mi error, corregiré mi petición, no se atrevan a tocar a Naruto Uzumaki. —Aun tenían sus dudas pero esperarían a que terminara de hablar. —Número dos: No tomaran ninguna decisión importante sin consultarme y por ultimo la numero tres: Tomen como misión primaria el asesinar a Hinata Hyuuga. —Termino con una sonrisa —Lo aria yo mismo pero estoy seguro que mi Naruto se percataría de inmediato que fui yo.

— Estas queriendo tomar mucho poder en nuestros planes, si nos demuestras tu poder lo podemos considerar, pero nos gustaría que nos contaras tus objetivos primero.

— ¿Mis objetivos? Son muy simples realmente, solo quiero un final feliz.

— ¿Un final feliz?

— ¿Acaso eso no es lo que toda mujer busca? Como mujer eso es lo único que busco, sin embargo no es tan fácil como parece, la guerra llegara, el caos reinara, las naciones cederán, se aliaran, pelearan, perderán y al final no quedara nada mas que destrucción, evitarlo es lo que quiero, no solo por mi, quiero evitar el fin de nuestra era como un regalo para el, sin embargo alguien se me adelanto por lo que tuve que asesinarla, muy tarde me di cuenta de mi error, tal vez pudimos trabajar juntos pues ella no se interpondría pero no me di cuenta de lo que hice hasta que la sangre escurría de mis manos, desesperada busque la ayuda de Orochimaru, estaba segura que con alguien de su nivel podríamos detenerlo sin embargo aun estaba cegado por su odio a Konoha, por su sed de conocimiento demostrando lo simple que era, obsesionado con un conocimiento que nunca tendría, no tuve otra opción que asesinarlo también sin embargo cada vez se me reducen mis posibles aliados.

—No me agrada lo que dices mujer. —Hablo uno de ellos —No entiendo ni una mierda de lo que estas hablando pero entiendo que mataste a dos de tus aliados ¿Qué nos asegura que no nos traicionaras también a nosotros?

—Como les dije mi objetivo es simplemente un final feliz, si ustedes me ayudan a conseguirlo les prestare mi poder, no me importa si quieren derrotar a cualquier aldea ninja, sus planes son renovarlas no borrarlas del mapa lo que es mil veces mejor que el infierno del que vengo, peleare por ustedes, me ensuciare las manos por ustedes, siempre y que ustedes hagan todo lo que este en sus manos por ayudarme yo are todo lo que este en mis manos por ayudarlos.

— ¿Podemos confiar en ti?

—Claro que pueden. — Se puso de pie y se fue alejando — ¿Antes decían que querían ver mi poder no es así? Mañana por la mañana revisen los periódicos, entonces nos volveremos a encontrar ¿Qué les parece en el "Fludge"? amo ese restaurante, los veré a mañana a medio día. —Sin mas desapareció de ahí tal y como había llegado.

—Ni siquiera nos dijo su nombre.

—Sentí un gran poder de ella. —Hablo otro —Si todo sale bien nos será de bastante utilidad sin embargo tendremos que cooperar con ella, me queda bastante claro que a cualquier signo de traición no dudara en matarnos así que no hagas nada estúpido ¿Quieres?

—Lo tengo claro, no are nada en su contra.

—Por ahora esto se termina, mañana dependiendo de lo que aparezca en el periódico será si decidimos unirnos a ella.

* * *

**_Notas del autor:_**_ Lo primero y mas importante, como notaron hubo algunos cambios en cuanto a mi modo de escritura ¿A que se debe? Simple, un amigo que esta estudiando algo que tiene que ver con la escritura x) Cuando le pedí su ayuda para unas cosas casi me mienta la madre diciéndome que en cuanto a historia se tiene que hacer esto y esto y blablablablabla xD El resultado es que se supone que ahora están usados correctamente, realmente no me importa x) pero al menos para entregarles algo mas elaborado y correcto a ustedes decidí cambiarlo._

_Numero 2. En el próximo capitulo se termina la saga de la tierra de las olas y empiezan lo que seria los exámenes chunnin pero obviamente no esperen siquiera que sean parecidos a l original ya que tengo pensados muchos cambios, entre otras cosas notaran que sale un nuevo enemigo y dentro de unos capítulos pondré la historia detrás de esto en un tipo flshback, eso es todo por ahora._

_Comenten, dejen __reviews que nada les cuesta pero para mi son muy importantes __J_

**_netokastillo: _**_Pues de una forma u otra van a tener que aprender a aguantarse, tengo planeadas muchas cosas para ahora que son novios xD Espero te haya agradado el cap, nos estamos leyendo._

**_RAYHACHIBY: _**_Yeah . No decepciones xD Espero que este tampoco, Nos estamos leyendo __J_

**_Hitomi-Akera: _**_Yo también me adure x) Me pesaba el que no fueran novios xD Sobre Sasuke pues si, con este capitulo ya sabras que pasaran muchas cosas muy interesantes, y pues Hikari no se dejara intimidar por nadie xD Espero ta haya agrado el cap_

**_Death-demon98: _**_Claro, estoy tardándome un poco mas para evitar errores asi x) Espero te agrade el cap_

**_Davaru: _**_Por supuesto, Hikari y Naruto serán toda una explosión de situaciones xD Hinata, pues no se, yo siempre me la imagine estilo Yandere pero parece que no xD El encuentro entre Itachi y Sasuke será algo épico, o al menos eso espero xD Espero te agradara el cap, nos estamos leyendo x)_

**_Lord Of Flames: _**_Pues si, realmente Sakura me cae mal xD pero no dejare que eso afecte la historia xD Habra unas que otras cosas graciosas de regreso a la aldea x) Nos estamos leeyendo_

**_TheLonelyShadow: _**_Te entiendo xD el NaruIno es tan lindo pero el NaruHina manda xD Espero te haya gustado el cap, Nos andamos leyendo x)_


	19. Movimiento

_¡Hola! Un placer verlos de nuevo, pues les dejo el capitulo del mes x) (Por que es alrededor de lo que me tardo) Espero les agrade, nos leemos abajo :)_

* * *

— ¿Entiendes la situación verdad? —Pregunto seriamente mientras le extendía el periódico.

—Claro que la entiendo Kakashi. —Respondió su compañera —Sin embargo… ¿Por qué alguien aria algo así?

— ¿Alguna idea? —El rubio permaneció en silencio pensativo.

—Esto parece mas como un anuncio, algún tipo de señal ¿No lo creen?

— ¿Estas diciendo que alguien solamente para llamar la atención se tomo la molestia de colgar el cuerpo de un Akatsuki en medio de la aldea del sonido donde se sospechaba era el escondite de Orochimaru y como si fuera poco también se tomo la molestia de asesinarlo a el? —Pregunto con ironía —De ser el caso debe de ser alguien con grandes problemas de autoestima para hacer algo tan peligroso por el simple echo de llamar la atención.

—No hace falta tu sarcasmo Kakashi. —Respondió molesta —Entonces tu dime por que alguien aria algo así, mejor aun dime, quien seria capaz de hacer algo así.

—Tengo varias sospechas de varios shinobis que tienen el nivel para poder hacer algo de esa magnitud, sin embargo ninguno concuerda con el modo o los motivos. —Volvió a levantar el periódico, lo leyó mentalmente por cuarta vez y lo medito nuevamente. — No tenemos informes de quien es este Akatsuki ¿Verdad?

—Si ves de cerca la foto no se ve tan real, tal vez solamente asesinaron a Orochimaru y dejaron una capa de Akatsuki en el lugar para evitar que sospechen de ellos, si te fijas bien el cuerpo del Akatsuki parece algún tipo de maniquí.

—Sasori de las Arenas Rojas. —Hablo el rubio pro primera vez —Imagino que han escuchado ese nombre, por lo general se encontraba dentro de otra marioneta pero su arma mas poderosa consistía en usar su propio cuerpo. —Guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras que sus dos sensei le indicaban con la mirada que siguiera. —De alguna forma consiguió convertir su propio cuerpo en una marioneta, sin embargo como cualquier ser vivo que se haga llamar shinobi necesita una fuente de chakra. La foto no lo deja ver claramente pero en el pecho tiene un agujero donde se encuentra su fuente de chakra lo que es equivalente a su corazón. Si ese es el caso pudo haber escapado insertando su fuente de chakra en cualquier otra marioneta pero… —Se levanto y arrojo el periódico a la mesa mientras les daba la espalda —Parece no ser el caso. Si a eso le sumas que los Akatsuki se mueven en parejas… —Aun trastornado por la noticia salió de la pequeña sala de la casa y desapareció de la vista de los dos Jounnins.

— ¿Esta bien que le digamos todo esto a Naruto? —Pregunto la pelinegra.

—Su actitud dice que si. Sabe mas de lo que crees, simplemente viendo los pedazos de algo que parece un muñeco nos pudo decir de que Akatsuki se trataba así como su punto débil, te puedo asegurar que ni el Hokage tiene esa información.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…

—El punto ahora es saber si es amigo o enemigo.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Pregunto la pelinegra —Si asesino a Orochimaru y a un Akatsuki obviamente nos esta haciendo un favor por lo que se le considera como un aliado ¿No?

—Políticamente si. —Se estiro sobre el sofá para después dirigir su vista al cielo y continuar. —Pero como mencione antes no conocemos sus razones y sin eso no podemos estar seguros de que no es un peligro para nuestra nación o las aldeas vecinas, imagino que al igual que nosotros todos los altos mandos tanto militares y políticos del continente están teniendo una pequeña reunión parecida a la nuestra, no solo para discutir este echo, puedo asegurarte que algunas naciones van a querer comprar los servicios de quien sea que lo haya echo y de esas son muy pocas las que lo harían con fines pacíficos.

—En ese caso tenemos que apresurarnos a regresar a la aldea.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos pero no podemos abandonar una misión así como así, afortunadamente el puente estará listo a más tardar mañana lo que son buenas noticias.

— ¿Pero si el puente va a estar listo mañana no es mas probable que ataquen hoy?

—No lo creo, y de ser el caso sin Akatsuki de su lado no constituyen un problema. —Se levanto de su asiento al igual que su alumno lo había echo hace unos minutos.

—Supongo que los Akatsuki que nos enfrentamos ayer no aparecerán por un tiempo, sin embargo aun queda Zabuza y aquel usuario del elemento hielo. —Dio un gran suspiro y estiro sus brazos. —Supongo que tienes razón, incluso tratándose de ellos dos con nosotros dos aquí será mas que suficiente para detenerlos, aun así me da mala espina enviar a nuestros alumnos solos a proteger a Tazuna-san.

—Tienes que confiar más en ellos Kurenai, sin embargo tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparnos, por ahora adelántate y regresa a la aldea, con suerte y en el camino te encuentras a Shino o a Ino junto con los refuerzos que pedimos, de ser así da las ordenes que consideres convenientes. —Comenzó a caminar a la salida —Déjame el resto a mi, puedo ocuparme de esto solo. —Continúo su camino hasta que cruzo la puerta y desapareció de la vista. Kurenai no era el tipo de sensei que le gustaba dejar a sus alumnos sin avisarles, sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba ahora más que nunca, por lo que alisto sus cosas tan rápido como pudo para emprender su camino de regreso a la aldea.

No era nada fuera de este mundo, incluso el seria capaz de lograr tal hazaña a pesar de aun no haber desarrollado todas sus habilidades, sin embargo eran pocos los que podían ser capaces de lograrlo y si a eso le sumabas que de esos pocos la mayoría eran igualmente miembros de Akatsuki simplemente no tenia sentido. Siguió caminando, perdiéndose en el bosque, meditando y acomodando sus ideas. No podía haber sido Itachi pues de inmediato se percatarían de que había sido el, algún Kage tampoco era probable pues Orochimaru y un Akatsuki eran mucho inclusive para alguien de tal rango ¿Entonces quien? Honestamente no podría hacerse una idea al menos que visitara el lugar de los hechos para ver que tipo de técnicas se utilizaron, algún rastro de chakra y cosas por el estilo sin embargo si ya se encontraba en los periódicos era obvio que todas las aldeas ninjas ya habían mandado shinobis espías. Hasta cierto punto concordó con la idea de Kurenai de que se trataba de algún tipo de mensaje pues no tendrían que molestarse en poner ambos cuerpos juntos en medio de una zona transitada ¿Tel vez una advertencia? ¿Pero quien? ¿Y con que motivos?

Un halcón surcaba los cielos con destreza, partiendo el viento con sus alas, observando todo desde las alturas hasta que encontró su objetivo, el rubio levanto su brazo el cual termino siendo usado como soporte de tan bello ejemplar, quito una nota que tenia amarrada en la pata y comenzó a leerla, molesto arrugo la nota y la aventó al por inercia, después de su estuche ninja saco algo con que escribir y una nueva hoja para comenzar a escribir, después de todo por lo que acababa de leer tanto Sena como Kohei no se encontraban tan lejos, se reuniría con ellos y les asignaría una nueva misión. Después de amarrar la nota en la pata del halcón este alzo vuelo nuevamente para regresar el mensaje.

—Interesante, usar halcones para enviar mensajes no es algo muy común hoy en día ¿Se puede saber a quien se lo enviaste?

—Tal vez luego. —Respondió con calma.

— ¿Alguna idea de quien pudo haberlo echo? —Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

—Si la tuviera ya me encontraría allí. —Respondió de la misma manera —No se me ocurre a nadie, al menos del ahora.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—A nada en especial, no me haga caso sensei, solamente pensé en voz alta. —Miro al cielo tratando de formular alguna hipótesis, después de todo de donde venia sobraban las personas que ganaron un increíble poder al entrenarse y curtirse en la guerra y mas aun los que estarían contentos de asesinar a algunos de los dos sin embargo de ahí solo quedaba Konan que no hace mucho se entero que había muerto, Hinata de cierta manera pero ella no tenia el nivel ni la sangre fría de hacer algo así. ¿Entonces de quien se trataba? Al menos le tranquilizaba el echo de que con eso se ahorraría algunos problemas sin embargo le inquietaba no saber el quien ni los motivos, siendo objetivo le gustaba pensar que se trataba de alguien de esta línea temporal pues si se trataba de alguien que por accidente regreso con el al igual que Konan ya seria algo que iría mas allá de una simple coincidencia. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer sensei ¿Le puedo encargar las cosas aquí?

—Claro, siente libre, no estamos en ninguna misión ni esperamos el ataque de algún shinobi asesino de la niebla.

—No recuerdo que fuera tan sarcástico. —Comento con reproche.

—Hay que adaptarse a las situaciones Naruto, como sea creo que podre lidiármelas solo, Kurenai regreso a la aldea para estar mas al tanto de la situación y si consideramos las cosas con Hikari será mas que suficiente como para hacerle frente al usuario del elemento hielo y Zabuza no debería de darme problemas, como sea si cuando regreses todo esta destruido y nos encuentras semimuertos en el suelo significa que no lo conseguimos.

—Conozco algunos ninjutsus médicos.

—Entonces estaremos bien.

El rubio quedo desconcertado, ciertamente su sensei siempre había sido raro, sin embargo era cosa suya o esto sobrepasaba lo normal, como sea su expresión no cambio en lo más mínimo por lo que lo atribuyo como una respuesta a su actitud, después de todo él tampoco era tan amable como se supone que debería de serlo. Luego se daría tiempo para meditarlo, ahora lo mas importante era encontrarse tanto con Sena como con Kohei y de ser posible dar una rápida vuelta al sonido, sin mas de un increíble salto subió a uno de los enormes arboles y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad dejando solo a su sensei.

"Fludge" Un restaurante con gran prestigio y muy conocido entre las personas adineradas así como frecuentada por las mismas, no existía una sola ciudad importante que no tuviera al menos una sucursal en sus mas caras y exclusivas zonas. No había nada que no prepararan, no había un solo ingrediente que no tuvieran, desde los platillos mas populares de las zonas glaciares hasta los menos conocidos de los calores tropicales, lo que sea que pidieras ellos lo tenían.

Justamente en una de sus sucursales se encontraba una bella señorita en una mesa para cinco, a pesar de que llevaba alrededor de diez minutos esperando se negaba a ordenar algo salvo una copa de vino de las mas finas cosechas, de las ultimas sobrevivientes antes de la primer gran guerra ninja, incluso para grandes empresarios ese era un lujo que no se podían dar tan frecuentemente sin embargo ella sabia que ese día lo ameritaba. Todas las miradas se encontraban sobre ella, algunas disimuladas mientras que algunas otras demasiado obvias ¿A que se debía? Tal vez a la exquisita figura que presumía orgullosamente pero sin parecer presuntuosa, tal vez a su elegante vestido morado con un ligero escote presumiendo sus atributos pero sin parecer exhibicionista, tal vez a su largo cabello blanco tan bien cuidad que bien podrías compararlo con uno de los mas antiguos glaciares sin encontrar gran diferencia o a sus atractivos e inusuales ojos morados que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido, en fin sea cual fuese la razón a pesar de solo llevar unos minutos ahí ya había sido invitada a la mesa de al menos siete magnates y no se diga los innumerables tragos de cortesía tanto de la casa como de los hombres hipnotizados por su belleza, sin embargo toda invitación la había rechazado gentilmente con una dulce sonrisa diciendo que ya estaba esperando a alguien cosa que era obvia al haber pedido una mesa para cinco. Era una tortura, imaginar que tal belleza se encontraba ante sus ojos y no podían acercársele, pensar que alguien la estaba haciendo esperar cuando cualquiera de ellos estaría allí al menos con una hora de anticipación pues a su parecer una dama como ella no tenia por que esperar a nadie.

Pasaron un par de minutos mas en los que siguió degustando poco a poco su bebida hasta que esta se termino y se vio en la necesidad de pedir otra, no fue hasta entonces cuando cuatro personas entraron a dicho restaurante, pasaron del mesero que les estaba ofreciendo una mesa y comenzaron a caminar entre el lugar hasta que finalmente tomaron un asiento en su mesa, todos los hombres los miraron con envidia y con resignación regresaron a la realidad, a mas de uno le esperaba un largo día pues los que no iban solos sus respectivas parejas tenían una mirada de enojo puro.

—Por un momento pensé que no iban a venir. —Alzo delicadamente su copa llevándosela a los labios lentamente — ¿Saben que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama?

—Me disculpo por eso. —Hablo uno de ellos —Teníamos unos asuntos importantes que no podíamos dejar para después, prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—Me agrada oír eso.

—Vamos directo al grano. —Interrumpió otro —Vimos el periódico, imagino que asesinaste a dos Akatsuki y llevaste el cadáver de Orochimaru para hacer aun mas impactante la noticia, eso sin contar los destrozos que causaste en la zona destruyendo prácticamente todo a diez kilómetros a la redonda. Entiendo, reconozco, reconocemos tu fuerza y nos interesa hacer un pacto contigo.

—No soy tan poderosa como imaginan. —Respondió tranquilamente —Dos Akatsuki fueron mucho incluso para mi, casi muero varias veces pero de alguna forma lo logre, tampoco puedo adjudicarme los destrozos, uno de los Akatsuki con los que estaba peleando al verse derrotado se inmolo destruyendo todo a su alrededor. —Con un gesto de la mano llamo a un camarero que de inmediato abandono lo que estaba haciendo y fue a atender su llamado. —Aun no estoy recuperada completamente y debajo de mi vestido oculto varias heridas que no dejaran de doler en meses. —Esbozo una sonrisa amable —Me gustaría ordenar algo de fruta, kiwi y durazno de preferencia. —El camarero asintió como si su vida dependiera de ello, mas cuando se encontraba a punto de retirarse se percato de que no se encontraba sola.

— ¿Desean algo caballeros?

—Cuatro cervezas calientes con canela.

—En seguida. —Salió directamente a la cocina pidiendo que picaran con sumo cuidado los más finos duraznos y los más jugosos kiwis que tuvieran.

—Aun así, un Akatsuki por si solo hace temblar a una aldea oculta, fuera suerte o no logro derrotarlos lo que me da fe de que esa misma suerte nos acompañara. —Cruzo sus manos de manera pensativa. —Estamos dándole muchas vueltas a esto, con nuestra simple presencia aquí puede dar por echo de que la queremos de nuestro lado así que ¿Por qué no nos saltamos algunos pasos? ¿Nos podría decir su nombre?

—Es un bueno comienzo. —Respondió a la par —Mi nombre es Uzumi Yuuhi ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Yuuhi-san… —Susurro uno de ellos —Soy Oregi Kazuto.

—Fushikawa Sei.

—Yukiko Ryuusuke.

—Fujibajashi Yosuke.

—Entiendo, Kazuto, Sei, Ryuusuke y Yosuke. —Repitió mientras cerraba los ojos —No son nombres tan complicados, supongo que los recordare con facilidad.

— ¿Usa nuestro primer nombre sin algún honorifico?

— ¿Quieren que use uno?

—No. —Comento mientras veía a lo lejos acercarse al camarero con sus órdenes. —Así esta bien.

—Ahora que ya nos conocemos y llegamos a un acuerdo podemos comenzar la parte divertida. —Se alejó ligeramente de la mesa para dar el espacio suficiente para que su plato fuera colocado. —Gracias. —Sonrió inocentemente haciendo que casi tirara la cerveza caliente que estaba sirviendo a sus acompañantes.

—P-Por n-nada. —Respondió nerviosamente. El camarero se retiro entonces el silencio fue roto nuevamente.

—Ahora mas que nunca el sistema que nos rige necesita un cambio, podría explicarle las razones de esto pero supongo que a una joven como usted le aburriría el discurso filosófico de un hombre mayor como yo.

—Por supuesto que no, todo lo contrario Ryuusuke-san. —Se llevo a la boca un trozo de kiwi, después de constatar de que era tan sabroso como lucia continuo. —Tal vez no lo parezca pero eh vivido cosas no muy agradables por lo tengo una clara visión de lo podrido que se encuentra el sistema y el mundo así como las consecuencias que habrá si no se hace algo, realmente me gustaría escuchar lo que tiene que decir, sin embargo parece que a Yosuke no le agrada la idea.

— ¿Solo vas a usar honoríficos con el viejo?

—Vaya modales. —Comento Ryuusuke mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

—Pregunte si preferían honoríficos y me respondieron que no por lo que me limitare a usarlo en quien yo considere que se lo merece ¿Así es como funciona no?

— ¿Nosotros no lo merecemos?

—Denme tiempo para juzgarlo.

—Dejen de hablar cosas sin importancia. —Interrumpió el que respondía al nombre de Kazuto —Ahora podemos comenzar a planear nuestro próximo movimiento. Anteriormente nos menciono algo sobre ser feliz ¿No es así? —La peliblanca asintió con un fino movimiento de manos —Eso es muy fácil de interpretar por lo que preguntare ¿Cuáles son las situaciones que se tienen que dar para que sea feliz?

— ¿Situaciones eh? —Susurro en un sonido apenas audible para ella —Hay cierta persona… ya se los dije por lo que no creo que valga la pena seguir ocultándolo. —Sonrió con malicia —Uzumaki Naruto, tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar con el, quiero hablar con el, encararlo para determinar que tan digno a sido el trabajo que a echo, si me demuestra sus planes y arduo trabajo le apoyare y junto con ustedes cambiaremos al mundo, sin embargo si me demuestra que a perdido el camino correcto yo misma lo castigare, lo are sufrir, lo are llorar, lo are recordar, lo are vivir, lo are desear, yo misma me encargare de que recupere el camino. —Tomo un poco de aire tranquilizándose para continuar nuevamente —Are todo lo posible para que entienda la situación, realmente no espero que suceda pero de darse el caso de estar tan corrompido hasta el punto de que no haya marcha atrás… lo asesinare, tal y como me encargare de que esa estúpida Hyuuga muera yo lo asesinare con mis propias manos, nadie podrá hacerlo aparte de mi, de esa forma yo seré la persona mas cercana a su muerte por lo que me ganare un lugar en su mente y su corazón aunque sea unos instantes antes de morir. —Los cuatro socios comenzaron a dudar, después de todo el rostro que mostraba en esos momentos no era de alguien con mucha cordura y mucho menos todo lo que estaba hablando pues no encontraban mucho sentido sin embargo de un momento a otro su rostro cambio nuevamente a uno apacible dándole un giro completo a su personalidad que regreso a ser la de antes. —Are lo posible para evitar eso pues si lo asesino ya no tendré ninguna razón para seguir aquí más que el pacto que tenga con ustedes, entonces cuando lo haya cumplido yo misma me quitare la vida.

—Entonces esperemos de todo corazón que ese tal Naruto-san sea de mente abierta y quiera unirse a nosotros, si tanto aprecio le tiene debe de ser alguien influyente o poderoso.

—Poderoso más que nada. —Respondió a su comentario —Me alegra que lo entiendan y que me apoyen todo lo posible para conseguirlo, de esa manera les aseguro que derrocar a una aldea, a dos aldeas o a todo el continente shinobi será cosas de niños si el esta de nuestra parte.

—Muy bien, entonces cuando nos diga actuaremos conforme a lo que pida para ayudarla. Nuestro turno. —Carraspeo la garganta —Como ya lo abra deducido queremos cambiar este sistema tan injusto que nos apresa, sé que no tendrá sentido de personas tan bien posicionadas como nosotros pero debo de admitir que nuestras intenciones son puras, tal vez en algún momento el sistema funciono pero ahora los señores feudales solo se preocupan por sus propios beneficios, no habría ni un solo problema si aunque egoístamente vieran solo por su pueblo sin importarles los demás sin embargo ni siquiera eso, solo ven por ellos y por nadie mas, hace tiempo que estamos pensando en algún nuevo sistema, algo así como que los mismos habitantes de las naciones elijan libremente a sus gobernantes por medio de algún tipo de concurso, votación o de alguna forma en la que la mayoría sea capaz de opinar, no solo los nobles, gente de familia humilde pero que este bien preparada también serán aceptadas, de esta manera tendrán que ganarse a su pueblo y buscar el beneficio del mismo.

—Se me hace algún tipo de utopía. —Respondió gentilmente —Me agrada.

—Solo son las bases de lo que tenemos planeado fundar, sin embargo aun nos falta mucho para llegar a la perfección, pero ese ya es otro problema, por ahora nuestro problema principal es derrocar a los lideres gubernamentales que no merecen estar allí, a pesar de que nuestra fuerza militar es limitada esta bien organizada, si conseguimos desmoronar una sola ciudad importante habremos ganado.

— ¿De que manera?

—De la manera en que la parte mas oprimida no dudara en levantarse en armas, al ver a un gran gobierno desmoronarse por un grupo de revolucionarios no dudaran en intentarlo también, su poder se desestabilizara y es entonces cuando nosotros actuaremos, brindaremos nuestra ayuda por un bien mayor y finalmente todo será cuestión de tiempo, trataremos de convencer a los señores feudales de aceptar las nuevas reformas para evitar derramar la mayor cantidad de sangre posible aunque realmente no creo que alguno acepte y estará dispuesto a sacrificar hasta el ultimo de sus soldados con el fin de conservar sus privilegios.

—Increíble. —Comento sorprendida —Aunque aun encuentro bastantes fallas en sus planes estoy segura que si nos ayudamos mutuamente seremos capases de rellenar esos huecos. —Sonrió satisfecha para después continuar —Me agrada, supongo que tenemos un trato.

—Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo antes de intentar cualquier cosa tenemos un gran problema que es capaz de agilizar y de destruir nuestros planes a la vez.

— ¿De que se trata?

—Akatsuki…

—Al principio tratamos de contratar sus servicios, estoy seguro que les ofrecimos la cantidad suficiente como para que cada uno de ellos viviera con lujos y le sobrara para sus hijos y sus nietos, sin embargo nuestros mensajeros nunca regresaron cosa que nos inquieto por lo que decidimos cortar cualquier tipo de actividad con ellos.

—Que extraño, en estos momentos ellos necesitan juntar una gran cantidad de dinero y derrocar a las aldeas ocultas les seria de gran utilidad.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Guardo silencio pensando en que responder.

—Digamos que se lo que pasara si no los detenemos.

—En ese caso empecemos a ver que papel tomaremos en esto, sin embargo no me agrada la idea de discutirlo en un lugar tan publico. —Alzo la mano llamando al camarero eh hiso una señal con la mano indicando que le entregaran la cuenta.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Respondió a la par —Pero antes quisiera que me ayudaran con lo que les pedí, tómenlo como una forma de sellar nuestro acuerdo, después de todo aunque eran los dos mas débiles me encargue de esos Akatsuki por lo que tienen que hacer algo para compensarlo.

— ¿Y de que se trata?

—Hinata Hyuuga… —Respondió con malicia, nuevamente su rostro cambio al de una persona que había perdido la razón, sin embargo prefirieron tragarse el miedo y seguir escuchando.

**_0_0_**

No saben como había terminado en tan malas condiciones, tanto Kurenai como Naruto no se encontraban presentes sin embargo estar bajo la protección del legendario ninja que copia era mas que suficiente para tranquilizar a una nación entera sin embargo ese ya no era el caso, en algún momento atacaron la construcción a punto de terminar, grande fue su alivio al ver que solamente se trataba de Zabuza junto con el usuario de elemento hielo y varios bandidos que tanto Hikari y Sasuke habían tenido la des fortuna de haber conocido, nada que no pudieran manejar, con Kakashi deteniendo al espadachín de la niebla todo se volvió mas sencillo, el único que les dio problemas fue el, aquel shinobi que difícilmente podrías imaginar que era un hombre, sin embargo no fue rival a los nuevos ojos del Uchiha adquiridos no hace mucho, menos con la katana de la pelirroja reforzada con su chakra y si a eso le sumabas la defensa absoluta de la Hyuuga prácticamente la pelea se había decidido por un bando desde el principio.

El peligris término alejándose bastante de su posición, después de toda su pelea estaba definitivamente a otro nivel. Habían derrotado a la mayoría de sus enemigos cuando aparecieron otros nuevos, eran más, más fuertes, mejor organizados y ni siquiera sabían de donde habían salido… Su sensei no regresaba y estaban realmente en grandes aprietos. Al principio imaginaron que eran refuerzos, sin embargo conforme la pelea continuaba se percataron de que no lo eran pues al parecer ellos tenían un único objetivo… Y no se trataba de nadie mas que de la Hyuuga, al principio pensaron que se trataba solamente de pura coincidencia en que la mayoría de los ataques fueran dirigidos hacia ella, sin embargo conforma la batalla continuaba sus nuevos agresores detuvieron sus actos de agresión.

"Entréguenos a la Hyuuga y no les aremos daño" Fue lo que les dijeron en el autodenominado momento de tregua, los cuatro shinobis estaban perplejos ¿Por qué la querrían a ella? Sus mentes trabajaron rápidamente y lo primero que les vino a la mente fue lo más obvio, iban en busca del legendario Byakugan. Inmediata mente el Inuzuka comenzó a insultarlos de todas las maneras posibles, después se unió la pelirroja y aunque el Uchiha no dijo ninguna palabra tampoco mostro señas de estar de acuerdo.

La batalla se iba alargando cada vez mas y mas, llegaron hasta un punto de que eran mas de los que podían lidiar, había cierto shinobi que era obvio alcanzaba el nivel Jounnin pues ni siquiera Sasuke junto con Hikari y Hinata podían vencerlo, tampoco es que estuvieran siendo apaleados pero decir que ellos tres que eran los mas fuertes no podían competir daba gran idea de su poder, sin embargo su punto débil fue Kiba, no es que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, de echo él se estaba encargando de el resto de los shinobis de menor nivel, al principio izo un buen trabajo pero tenia que llegar el momento en el que se quedara sin chakra y su cuerpo no diera para mas.

Por órdenes de Hikari Hinata fue a apoyar a Kiba en lo que este se recuperaba mientras Sasuke y Hikari continuaban tratando de detener a aquel shinobi.

—Ya debieron de darse cuenta de la diferencia en cuanto a nuestro poder. ¿Por qué no se rinden?

—No abandonare a una amiga. —Respondió la pelirroja —Si quieren ponerle un dedo encima tendrán que matarme.

—Yo solo quiero pelear. —Comento arrogantemente el Uchiha —Acabamos de enfrentar a un usuario del elemento hielo, alrededor de veinte bandidos y ahora llegan ustedes, al principio eran cincuenta y ahora solo quedan quince y los números siguen bajando. —Señalo a sus espaldas, su oponente volteo y pudo apreciar como detrás de el una gran batalla se libraba en un quince contra dos, en donde a pesar de la superioridad numérica tanto el Inuzuka que estaba exhausto y la Hyuuga que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones libraban un gran combate, velocidad, potencia, fuerza, cada uno de sus movimientos eran precisos y letales, la mirada de la Hyuuga era seria, centrada completamente en el combate sin perder de vista su objetivo pero sin dejar de lado el trabajo en equipo, casi pareciera que estaba acostumbrada a librar a diario batallas de esa magnitud y desventaja. Aunque el principio el Uchiha lo había echo con el simple motivo de que su oponente se distrajera y encontrar una abertura para atacar los tres se quedaron perplejos viendo esa pelea, Kiba hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano, ellos lo notaban y era mas que seguro que no se podría mover por días pues podían jurar que mas de la mitad de sus músculos se encontraban desgarrados, era algo admirable sin embargo la forma de pelear de la Hyuuga fue algo que los impacto aun mas. Al ser de la misma generación Sasuke conocía, al menos se hacia una idea de los mas fuertes de su generación de los cuales fuera de Naruto destacaban Shino y Kiba, aunque todos sabían que Hinata tenia un excelente nivel a comparación de sus demás compañeras era imposible que en unas semanas aumentara tanto, incluso el Uchiha se atrevía a decir que su nivel sobrepasaba el suyo.

—No llegaremos a ningún lado. ¡Deténganse! ¡Retirada de inmediato!

Los oponentes de Hinata y Kiba o mejor dicho los sobrevivientes lanzaron bombas de humo reduciendo su visibilidad y en cuando esta se retiro habían escapado llevándose los cuerpos inconscientes de sus camaradas.

— ¿Ahora huyen? ¿Qué paso con toda esa confianza de antes? —Cuestiono Sasuke con disgusto.

—Nuestra información fue errónea, no se supone que ustedes fueran tan poderosos, yo podría derrotar a los cuatro, pero incluso yo tendría problemas y necesitaría tiempo y no me puedo arriesgar a que lleguen refuerzos, aun así tengan por seguro que volveremos.

— ¡No les permitiremos escapar! —Grito molesta la pelirroja.

—Tampoco es como si les estuviéramos pidiendo permiso. —Creo sellos con sus manos, después el suelo comenzó a romperse haciendo que los cuatro tuvieran andar saltando de roca en roca para evitar caer al vacío, cuando por fin pudieron escapar de aquella trampa de tierra se percataron que del cielo les llovía… ¿Fuego? Por mas absurdo que sonara era cierto, se encontraban en el aire sin ningún punto de apoyo por lo que no tenían lugar al que huir por lo que pensaron al mismo tiempo "Esto va a doler" La Hyuuga no tenia tiempo que perder, no tenia tiempo de medir su chakra ni nada por el estilo así que simplemente expulso todo el chakra que tenia en un enorme Kaiten que rodeo todo a seis metros alrededor de ella, apenas siendo lo suficiente para alcanzar a cubrir a sus tres compañeros.

Todos cayeron pesadamente al suelo y para sorpresa de todos mas que los destrozos de su pelea, del terremoto y del fuego que les callo del cielo lo que mas se daba a notar era un agujero en forma circular causado por la ultima técnica de Hinata, los cuatro cayeron allí y al no tener la suficiente energía rodaron por los extremos hasta detenerse al chocar los cuatro en el centro del mismo. Ninguno se levanto, los cuatro estaban exhaustos, ya no sentían la presencia de enemigos por lo que atribuyeron que todo ese espectáculo había sido solamente para huir, los aterro sin embargo los tranquilizo el echo de saber que todo eso había terminado.

—Esto fue increíblemente difícil sin embargo ¡Fue genial! ¿Alguien me ayuda a levantarme? No siento mis piernas ni mis brazos y creo que tengo unos husos rotos. —Comento Kiba haciendo que sus compañeros esbozaran una pequeña sonrisa al escucharlo.

—Gracias Hinata, eso fue increíble. —La alago la pelirroja mientras le extendía una mano a Kiba para que se levantara.

—Por nada. —respondió mientras pesadamente trataba de levantarse. —Sin embargo gaste todo mi chakra, estoy en ceros.

—Muy amable de tu parte Hikari pero ni siquiera puedo levantar mi brazo. —Hablo un apenado Kiba al ver como la pelirroja le extendía su mano. — ¡Auch! ¡No puedes ser más cuidadoso Sasuke! —Se quejo al ver como el ojinegro lo levantaba bruscamente y lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

—Cállate, deberías agradecer que te estoy ayudando.

— ¡Preferiría que Hikari fuera la que me ayudara! ¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí! —Grito el Inuzuka al sentir como el Uchiha comenzaba a caminar fuera de aquel agujero jalándolo con el sin consideración a las heridas que tenia.

Con dificultad salieron de ahí y buscaron un árbol en el cual pudieran descansar bajo su sombra, se recostaron debajo de él y simplemente esperaron a que llegara su sensei, Naruto o quien sea que los ayudara a tratar sus heridas. Esperaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos en los cuales la Hyuuga cayo dormida profundamente, cosa que era normal al haber usado todo su chakra de golpe en una sola técnica y bueno, el Inuzuka tan pronto y como llegaron ahí el Uchiha lo aventó al árbol quedando inconsciente, a lo que se limito a decir "Es mejor si descansa y mantiene la boca cerrada" Por lo que los únicos que se encontraban conectados al mundo era la Uzumaki y Sasuke, justamente lo que la pelirroja se temía.

—Aprovechando que ese idiota y Hinata están dormidos tengo unas preguntas que hacerte.

— ¿Ese idiota y Hinata? Que raro que no la insultaras a ella también ¿Acaso te enamoraste de ella? —Comento sarcástica tratando de cambiar el giro de la conversación.

—Su nivel es muy alto, se gano mi respeto como shinobi, eso es todo. —Respondió con molestia.

—Naru se enojaría si se enterara que sientes algo por su novia.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! —Exclamo molesto —Todo lo que haces es decir estupideces, creo que hubiera sido mejor si te dejaba inconsciente como a Kiba.

— ¿Dejarme inconsciente? ¿Para robarle un beso a Hinata mientras nadie ve? ¿Tan lejos llegarías? —Agrego con burla.

—Como sea. —Respondió seriamente —No seguiré tu juego. —La pelirroja trago saliva —Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas acerca de Itachi.

— ¿Itachi? No sé de que me estas hablando.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! —Exclamo molesto, la pelirroja se cohibió al sentir la potente mirada del sharingan sobre ella sin embargo lo que hizo fue juntar todo su chakra por si esto terminaba en un enfrentamiento.

— ¿Para que quieres saber sobre Itachi?

— ¿Para que? ¡Obviamente para encontrarlo y matarlo!

—Nunca podrías contra el. —Respondió con una mirada triste —Según Naru ni siquiera él tiene el poder para derrotarlo.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que ese idiota lo conoce?

—No lo se, pero lo que si se es que estas perdiendo tu tiempo, estas a mil años de siquiera poder ponerle un dedo encima.

—No digas tonterías. —Comento molesto —Ahora tengo el sharingan completo, ni siquiera el seria capaz de detenerme y aunque este por arriba de mi nivel no me importa morir si es en una lucha contra el, después de todo soy un vengador.

— ¿Un vengador? No me hagas reír. —Respondió con burla —No eres más que un tonto mimado por la aldea.

— ¿Mimado por la aldea? ¡Crees que ver a mi familia ser asesinada frente a mí es ser mimado! ¡Crees que todo el dolor que aun guardo es un juego! ¡Yo solo vivo por un motivo y es el asesinar a Itachi! ¡Mi maldito hermano mayor que arruino mi vida! ¡Si el sintiera tan solo un poco de todo el dolor que eh sufrido! ¡Si siquiera el… —Un fuerte bofetón lo hizo callarse, cosa que realmente el no esperaba.

—No hables como si supieras solo. —Respondió molesta, el Uchiha sentía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre ella con intenciones asesinas sin embargo la pelirroja continuo. —Quisiera decirte todo y callarte esa odiosa boca que tienes pero si Itachi quiere vivas odiándolo respetare su deseo.

— ¿A que te refieres con decirme todo? Aun hay mas pecados de Itachi de los que tenga que enterarme ¿Aun hay mas motivos para matarlo?

—Ya te lo dije una vez con acerca de Naru y ahora lo repetiré, te atreves a hablar mal de Itachi y te rebanare el cuello.

— ¿De donde conoces a Itachi? ¡Dime de una maldita vez! ¡Por que lo admiras tanto! ¡Por que lo respetas tanto! ¡Mierda! ¡Es como si hasta Naruto conociera una faceta de el que yo no se! ¡¿Y a que mierda te refieres con que el quería que viviera odiándolo!?

—Eso es algo que no me corresponde decirte. —Respondió de la misma forma que la anterior —Por el respeto que le tengo te diré algo, deja de ser un niño llorón y olvídate de tu papel de victima y de tu venganza por que yo soy una niña y solo vivo para el odio.

— ¡Una palabra mas y te asesino!

—Me gustaría ver eso. —Lo miro retadoramente mientras que ninguno decía nada.

—Ahora las cosas cambian, o me dices todo lo que sabes de Itachi o te juro ahora mismo te quito esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero verlo.

Realmente no esperaba que el Uchiha le tomara la palabra, al menos por ese sentido podía darse una idea de que tal vez su primo y Sasuke no eran tan parecidos como ella pensó pues su primo a pesar de tener una pésima paciencia si era posible evitaba pelear y mas por razones tan estúpidas pero ahí se encontraba, peleando cara a cara contra el Uchiha, no podía decir que estaba en desventaja por la anterior pelea ni nada por el estilo pues el pelinegro al igual que ella se encontraba bastante herido sin embargo a pesar de que aun era capaz de esquivar sus ataques sentía que cualquier movimiento en falso y todo acabaría, sin alguna otra solución opto por atacar también y terminar rápidamente con eso mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este también era capaz de esquivar algunos de sus ataques convirtiéndolo en una pelea por igual, utilizaron taijutsu puro por los primeros tres minutos que a ambos se le hicieron eternos hasta que al parecer ambos recuperaron el chakra suficiente pues el Uchiha comenzó a usar sus tan aclamadas técnicas de fuego que ciertamente era una molestia.

—Espero no matarte. —Comento la pelirroja mientras se quedaba estática, el Uchiha se percato de que estaba reuniendo bastante chakra por lo que sabia que tenia que evitar a toda costa lo que fuese que fuera hacer, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de rozarla con su puño simplemente sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, pudo ver como la pelirroja detenía su puño con una mano pero eso no era lo sorprendente, lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue que todo su cuerpo estuviera rodeado de un aura azul que no era chakra, después de analizarlo por unos momentos se percato de que era relámpagos, algo así como una armadura eléctrica, después observo débilmente como susurraba algo, no le presto mucha atención pues de seguro era el nombre del jutsu, finalmente sintió una potente descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo y todo termino, ahí fue cuando perdió la movilidad de todo su cuerpo.

—Ma-Maldicion. —Susurro débilmente.

—No dudare en aumentar la potencia cada vez que te atrevas a hablar mal de Naru o de Itachi.

—De que estas hablando… m-mi sharingan, aun esta activo, puedo ver como estas al limite también, entrenare, entrenare muy duro para poder derrotarte y sacarte toda la información sobre Itachi entonces entrenare mas duro para… para ir a matarlo… —Aun que se esforzaba por mantenerse consiente su voz cada vez se tornaba mas débil.

—Deja de decir estupideces. —Reclamo molesta —Te derrotare las veces que sean necesarias y sobre Itachi, todo lo que el hizo fue para protegerte, incluso ahora eres su prioridad y no dudaría en dejar que el mundo se fuera a la mierda con tal de protegerte y tu lo único en lo que piensas es en asesinarlo solamente por que te dejo solo bajo el cuidado del Sandaime, bajo el cuidado de la aldea y en un lugar en el cual todos te idolatrarían, no tienes ni idea de lo que hemos tenido que pasar Naru y yo, cualquiera de los dos estaríamos agradecidos por haber estado siquiera en tu lugar. Ahora entiendo por qué Naru te odia tanto, lo tienes todo y ni siquiera te das cuenta de eso, me cuesta imaginarme lo que me conto, incluso yo no creía cuan egoísta podías ser, pero veo que no estaba exagerando… por tu propio bien espero que cambies.

— ¿P-Por mi bien? De-Deja de joderme… yo… —Aunque quería seguir discutiendo su cuerpo le fallo y callo inconsciente.

—Pensé que quedaría inconsciente al instante. —Comento mientras se dejaba caer al suelo del cansancio y se recostaba. —Supongo que él también es un usuario del elemento relámpago, sin mas ella tampoco podía negar que se encontraba exhausta, al menos podía sentir el chakra de su primo que iba a toda velocidad a su posición por lo que no tardaría mas de treinta segundos en llegar por lo que se podía dar el lujo de quedarse dormida y descansar para dejarle lo demás a él.

* * *

**_Notas del autor:_**_ Bueno espero les haya agradado el cap, disculpen la demora pero estuve en semana de exámenes por lo que apenas y tuve tiempo de dormir._

_A los que son de México ¡Felices fiestas patrias! Si es que aun estamos en posición de festejar con toda la situación del país sin embargo es algo que prefiero omitir por lo que disfruten su puente :)_

**_RAYHACHIBY_**_: Espero que este capitulo te siga manteniendo enganchado como los otros. Me cuesta trabajo imaginar a Hikari en el otro mundo por que no tendría mucha relevancia en el de ahora pero mi mente se esta fumando las cosas en algo que podría ser algo como tal, no prometo nada pero tu idea me dio mas ideas xD Nos seguimos leyendo._

**_Yatsushiro_**_: Un saludo mi amigo x) Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y pues espero con esto llenar un poco las dudas que tenias sobre la nueva personaje, aunque creo que solamente las aumente xD Sobre esa relación pues la eh estado pensando pero no sé que tan bien quede acorde a la historia así que no prometo nada pero realmente seria algo interesante ¿no? Sin mas espero te haya agradado el cap y nos seguimos leyendo._

**_Netokastillo_**_: Hahaha mas o menos acertaste xD Espero te haya agradado el cap :)_

**_TheLonelyShadow_**_: ¡Un saludo! Espero que te haya agradado el rol que tomara esta nueva personaje que acabo de incluir, por otra parte lo que se me hace interesante es ver como dos ideologías completamente distintas chocan a pesar de que ninguna es errónea, por eso prefiero que cada quien guarde sus ideas y afronte lo que estas conllevan, mostrar el futuro a todos para prevenirlo seria muy fácil y seria algo como pobretear a Naruto en vez de entenderlo, al menos eso es lo que yo pienso ¿Tu que opinas? Sin mas espero te haya gustado el cap y nos seguimos leyendo._

**_Marcos_**_: Hahaha no presisamente me lo imagine como en Fairy Tail pero tiene su chiste xD Espero que este nuevo personaje femenino este de acuerdo a las expectativas, sin mas espero te haya agradado el cap y nos seguimos leyendo._

**_Hitomi Akera_**_: No te preocupes por eso, también siento lo que es estar muriendo por la escuela x_x aun asi me alegra que con todo tu trabajo te des tiempo para leer mi fic por lo que espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Sin mas espero seguirte leyendo. PD. Suerte con la escuela xD_

**_Davaru_**_: hahaha no se, Sasuke siempre se me hizo una buena persona pero nada que ver como lo están pintando en el manga x_x ajajaja sin mas espero que te haya agrado el capitulo y el nuevo personaje estuviera acorde a las expectativas x) Nos estamos leyendo._

**_Fedenico_**_: Gracias por tu review, espero seguir leyéndote. Suerte y espero te haya agradado el cap._


	20. Recuento

_Hola, un gusto saludarlos de nuevo. Sin mas los dejo con el cap._

* * *

—Me alegra ver que sigan vivos, supongo que es momento de que uses esos jutsus médicos que mencionaste antes. No te sientas culpable por dejarlos solos, recuerdo que mencione que algo como esto podría suceder sin embargo no te preocupes por eso, ni Kurenai, ni yo, ni los Anbus que llegaron saben usar técnicas medicas así que todo depende de ti.

—Deje a un lado el sarcasmo sensei. —Respondió molesto.

— ¿Se podría saber donde demonios estabas? ¡Casi morimos sabes!

—Si Kiba esta en posición de reclamarte significa que algo no esta bien. —Comento Ino mientras observaba como tanto su sensei como Kiba no dejaban de recriminar al rubio.

—Ok, se que tengo parte de la culpa, no lo niego pero tampoco es como si todo recayera sobre mí, si ningún Akatsuki vino esta vez ¿Cómo es posible que unos simples bandidos los dejaran en tal estado? —Volteo a ver a sus compañeros. — ¿Qué paso?

—No lo se con exactitud. —Respondió su prima —Cuando terminamos con ellos llegaron mas shinobis, al principio creíamos que eran refuerzos pero al parecer no lo eran, ellos iban por tu linda novia.

— ¡Que!

— ¡Si! ¡Que tontería! —Exclamo Kiba.

—Supongo que iban detrás del Byakugan. — Murmuro la pelinegra — Sabia que no debía dejar a mis alumnos así como así. —Volvió a murmurar molesta.

—Tuvimos que lidiárnoslas solos, incluso aunque eran Sasuke, Hinata y Hikari contra el que parecía el jefe no pudieron derrotarlo.

— ¿Estas hablando enserio? —Pregunto el rubio.

—Kiba no bromea. —Agrego de nueva cuenta la pelirroja —La cortina que utilizaron para escapar casi nos mata, realmente de no haber sido por Hinata que uso un Kaiten aumentado no se cuantas veces te aseguro que tendríamos heridas muy graves. —De la cama en la que se encontraba se levanto y con dificultad camino hasta una pared para recargarse, ya más cómoda continúo. —Si no hubieran escapado era por echo que hubiéramos perdido, tal y como lo dijo… solo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo. —Comento con frustración.

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, no es de extrañar que Hinata aun no se despierte, debe de estar exhausta, imagino que Sasuke debió de haber gastado una gran cantidad de chakra también. —Comento el peligris.

—S-Si… —Comento la Uzumaki desviando la mirada —Ambos dieron mucho mas de lo que podían. —Regreso la mirada y la clavo directamente sobre su primo. —Por otro lado ¿Se podría saber donde demonios estabas? —Reclamo molesta —Tu adorable prima casi muere y tu paseándote por quien sabe donde.

—Sigues viva ¿no? —Respondió con en burla —Lo que importa es que Hinata se encuentra bien. —Miro con gracia como su prima lo miraba con enojo infantil, al menos agradeció el hecho de que se encontrara débil pues de no ser el caso podía apostar a que agarraría el buro que se encontraba a un lado de ella y se lo arrojaría. —Creo que lo mejor seria dejarlos descansar, con Zabuza capturado y Akatsuki fuera del asunto podemos dejarle lo demás a los Anbus.

—El puente estará terminado a más tardar mañana al medio día por lo que esa será nuestra hora de partida. —Se levanto de su asiento —Kiba, Hikari, deberían de seguir el ejemplo de Hinata y de Sasuke y descansar por ahora, mañana será un nuevo día. —Sin más ambos jounins abandonaron la habitación en compañía de Ino y Shino en la que los cuatro heridos se encontraban.

—Bueno, en ese caso hasta mañanaaa… —Bostezo Kiba, al parecer tomo muy enserio la orden de su sensei pues no espero más tiempo. Quedo profundamente dormido con tan solo unas cuantas milésimas de segundo después de haber recostado su cabeza sobre la cama.

—Solo quedas tu. —Comento con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Por qué esa cara Naru?

—Por nada en especial. —Respondió con la misma expresión en su rostro — ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No se, ahora que lo dices si me pudieras traer algo de Ichiraku's Ramen estaría genial.

—Podría ir y volver. —Soltó un ligero suspiro para después continuar —Pero eso implicaría dejarte sola y es lo que menos quiero hacer ahora.

— ¿Te enamoraste de mi? —Pregunto con gracia. — No te culpo, yo no tengo ningún problema pero ya sabes, somos familia además tu ya tienes novia.

—Muy graciosa. —La miro con reproche. —Creo que lo mejor seria que te dejara descansar. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Espera… —Lo tomo del hombro para que se detuviera. —Disculpa si lo que te dije te molesto, no es tu culpa, se podría decir que simplemente fue mala suerte.

—No, no fue mala suerte, fue completamente mi culpa. —Respondió con enojo —Me confié, le di más importancia a otros asuntos que a tu seguridad.

—No había forma de que pudiéramos saber…

— ¡Nunca va a haber forma! —Grito molesto. —Por dios, pudieron haber muerto… los cuatro pudieron haber muerto… —Su rostro cambio a uno afligido.

— ¿Los cuatro?... Me alegra ver que te empiezas a preocupar más por Sasuke.

—Él debió de haber muerto, no se por qué no lo usaron como carnada para escapar.

—Posiblemente por que no hubiera durado mucho. —Ambos se miraron para después comenzar a reír por su comentario. —Enserio Naru, no te mortifiques por eso ¿Tu lo dijiste no? Lo importante es que Hinata se encuentra bien. —Su primo soltó una ligera risa por su comentario.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

— ¡Oye!

—Solo bromeo… solo bromeo… —Camino a la cama de la que se levanto su prima, se sentó en ella, después la pelirroja lo imito. —Enserio, me siento terrible ¿Ya te lo había dicho no? Eres lo único que me queda y estaría más que gustoso en dar mi vida por protegerte, a pesar de que te dije eso y de que me lo repito varias veces parece que no son mas que palabras… —Le dedico una mirada triste —Supongo que no es la primera vez que dejo una promesa solo en palabras…

—No te mortifiques, me haces sentir mal. —Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo —Tampoco es como si fuera la damisela en problemas, Hinata tampoco lo es, solamente tuvimos la des fortuna de encontrarnos a un enemigo poderoso o mejor dicho solo muestra que aun nos falta mucho por mejorar.

— ¿Tu crees?... Sabes cuando llegue y las vi inconscientes por un momento sentí que mi mundo se destruía. —Soltó una risa melancólica —Sentí como un viejo dolor me invadía nuevamente de tan solo pensar en que algo les hubiera pasado, sentí como si perdiera el control. Solo tengo dos cosas que me mantienen cuerdo y si las hubiera perdido realmente no sé que me hubiera pasado ¿Trata de no morir quieres? Podría destruir el mundo en un intento por desahogarme.

—Tranquilo, ten por seguro que no lo are, por otro lado ¿Tal vez ahora reconsideres el enseñarme una que otra técnica verdad? —Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—Supongo que te lo debo… —Sonrió débilmente.

—Así te vez mejor. —Agarro sus cachetes y le formo una sonrisa forzada. — ¿Ves?

— Su-Suéltame… —Como pudo se la quito de encima para después tomar su distancia con ella. —No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¿O que? —Pregunto retadoramente.

—O… o…

— ¡Al ataque!

— ¡Aléjate de mi! —Comenzaron un pequeño forcejeo acompañado de graciosos insultos tanto de un lado como de otro en el que decepcionantemente el rubio iba perdiendo.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto, pero estoy un poco cansada y me gustaría dormir pero sus gritos no me dejan. —Comento con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos se detuvieron en seco, Hikari a punto de propinarle un almohadazo al rubio mientras que este se preparaba para recibirlo utilizando… ¿Una sabana como escudo? Sea como fuera que se haya tornado la situación ambos desviaron su mirada hacia la ojiperla que se encontraba recostada en otra cama mientras los miraba con ternura. —Bienvenido Naruto-kun, te extrañe.

—Hinata… —Susurro al verla —D-Disculpa por despertarte, yo no… Hikari tiene la culpa…

— ¿Yo? Eso no es… —De un momento a otro Hikari se encontraba dentro de una sabana como si se tratara de un costal mientras forcejeaba para tratar de liberarse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto mientras se acercaba a su posición dejando a su prima luchando contra una sabana en un intento por liberarse que bien parecía que cada vez se enredaba más ella misma.

—Solo estoy un poco cansada. —Respondió gentilmente — ¿Todos se encuentran bien?

—Si, Kiba y Sasuke… —Carraspeo un poco la garganta —Se encuentran en las dos camas detrás de ti. —No se molesto en voltear pues a pesar de que estaba cansada simplemente si él se lo decía le creía.

—Me alegro. —Susurro débilmente —Me gustaría platicar contigo un poco mas Naruto-kun pero estoy muy cansada, a pesar de que estas aquí… yo… yo… no puedo darte el… el trato que mereces… co-como novia… yo…yo… —Comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente mientras poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos señal de que se estaba quedando dormida. —Discúlpame Naruto…kun… —El sonrió con dulzura.

—No te preocupes Hinata, yo soy el que debería de pedirte disculpas por no haber estado para protegerte. —Se sentó a un lado y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

—No…no tienes por qué disculparte… yo…yo no soy una damisela en peligro… ya… ya no mas, yo te protegeré Naruto-kun… yo… te protegeré…

— ¿Dónde eh escudado eso antes? —Desvió su mirada y vio como su prima por fin lograba salir de aquella trampa mortal. —Descansa Hinata… —Se acercó a ella, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, ella aunque con los ojos cerrados sonrió con ternura para caer profundamente dormida nuevamente.

—Por fin libre. —Exclamo la pelirroja — ¿Qué dice Hinata-chan? —El rubio sonrió al escucharla.

—Que quiere dormir, podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias después, tú también debes descansar.

—Aunque admito que estoy cansada no es nada comparado con lo que tuve que lidiar en los entrenamientos de Itachi-nee-sama así que no es como si me estuviera muriendo por dormir o algo por el estilo, en cambio creo que me acaba de dar hambre. —Esbozo una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que te lo ganaste. —Comento con gracia — ¿Algún lugar no lejos de aquí al que quieras ir?

—De hecho me gustaría comer aquí, en verdad quiero que me digas que estuviste haciendo durante tu ausencia, no es como si te hubieras ido nada más porque si.

—No tengo problema con eso. —Respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta esperando a que su prima lo imitara, cuando lo hizo tomaron las escaleras y bajaron por ellas para dar con el primer piso de la casa de Tazuna. Después de que Naruto se las lidiara para preparar algo con lo que tenía a la mano se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie espiando, despierto o simplemente rondando por ahí para que el rubio comenzara a explicar la situación a su prima.

Empezó con la pequeña reunión que tuvo con sus dos sensei en la mañana acerca de la muerte de Orochimaru y de esos dos Akatsuki aunque en el periódico solo decía que había sido uno, después que contacto con Kohei y con Sena en un lugar no muy lejos de allí, que aunque ellos estaban tras la huella de Orochimaru llegaron al campo de batalla muy tarde por lo que no tenían idea de quien pudo haber sido el responsable, por otro lado tampoco se podían explicar como es que la prensa tenia una foto acerca de los hachos tan rápido si ellos no se habían tardado mas de treinta minutos en llegar después de sentir la energía de tan épica batalla y mas aun por que al llegar solamente se encontraban los restos de la marioneta de Sasori y ya, no se encontró el cuerpo de nadie mas. Así fue como pasó lo que resto de su noche, después comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas sin relevancia hasta que finalmente ambos regresaron a dormir.

El siguiente día paso como lo planeado, todos preparándose para su viaje de regreso, el puente fue terminado con éxito, dando lugar a la partida de los shinobis de la hoja. Para ellos no era mas que una misión cumplida, mientras que para los habitantes de la ciudad era un paso hacia su libertad, por lo que decidieron llamar aquel puente como "El puente de la hoja" en honor a sus siete héroes sin embargo sin tomar relevancia alguna en su viaje.

Partieron de la tierra de las olas a toda velocidad para llegar lo mas pronto posible a la aldea, no hubo mucho que decir, al menos para los gennins de la generación, solamente llegaron a la oficina del Hokage para informar que habían cumplido con éxito su misión, después de informar esos pequeños detalles extras solamente ambos Jounnins se quedaron, todos los demás abandonaron el lugar por ordenes de su Hokage.

Ese fue todo su día, salvo una que otra conversación casual entre ambos equipos cada quien tomo su respectivo camino, cada uno con sus propias cosas en la cabeza. El rubio por su parte comenzó a entrenar a su prima, claro… si es que dejarle un pergamino con el procedimiento de varios jutsus en lo que él se iba a quien sabe donde se le podía llamar entrenamiento aunque bueno… "Es mejor a nada" Se decía la pelirroja cada vez que recordaba que su primo simplemente le dejo ese pergamino y le deseo suerte para después desaparecer del lugar. Los días posteriores pasaron prácticamente de la misma manera pues al parecer una importante misión le fue asignada al gran ninja que copia dando como resultado que el equipo siete no tuviera quien los entrenara por lo que cada quien se las arreglo por su cuenta. Todos estaban apurados por volverse más fuertes. ¿Con que motivo? Pues simple y sencillamente por que al parecer su sensei los había nominado como participantes de los exámenes chunnin de ese año. Una extraña costumbre que solía tener el peligris pues lo único que hizo fue escribir tres cartas, cada una la dejo en la puerta de la vivienda de sus alumnos antes de irse de misión. Su carta simplemente decía:

"Los convoque para que participaran en los exámenes chunnin próximos, serán dentro de mes y medio por lo que tienen que entrenar para mejor sus habilidades. Los exámenes chunnin no son cualquier cosa, este año la dificultad se vio aumentada drásticamente por lo que deberán mejorar drásticamente también, me gustaría ayudarlos pero el Hokage me asigno una misión, no se cuanto tiempo me tomara pero los aseguro que volveré al menos una semana antes de que empiecen los exámenes, sin mas esfuércense ;)"

No esta demás decir que cada uno de sus estudiantes tenia un gran "WTF" pintado en el rostro pues no era común que un sensei nominara a sus alumnos a los exámenes chunnin mas cercanos desde que se convirtieron en gennins y peor aun que les dijera que tenían que entrenar por su cuenta por que él se encontraba ocupado con una u otra cosa por lo que todo eso se podía concluir que seria un interesante mes.

— ¿En que tanto piensas Naruto-kun?

—En muchas cosas… —Comento con cansancio —Disculpa Hinata, no quería incomodarte.

—No, para nada Naruto-kun, solamente me llamo la atención el que llevaras tanto tiempo viendo el cielo, pensé que te estabas aburriendo.

—Claro que no Hinata, es solo que… que… no se como explicarlo… —Tomo asiento y se recostó en el suelo del dojo usando las piernas de su novia como almohada — Gaara, Temari y Kankurou son personas que van a tomar mucha relevancia en nuestras vidas, en especial Temari con Shikamaru… —Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Todo seguirá su curso? ¿Y si algo sale mal y Gaara no se convierte en Kazekage? Aunque me duela decirlo el Gaara de estos momentos no es el Gaara al que considero mi hermano, el Gaara de ahora es un asesino a sangre fría…

—No pienses en eso. —Se acercó y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios —Cuando llegue el momento sé que harás lo correcto, siempre lo haces…

—Me gustaría decir que es verdad…

—Si pones esa cara cada que estemos solos voy a pensar que te desagrada estar conmigo.

—Ok… —Susurro levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos. —Sabes… han pasado muchas cosas…

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto gentilmente — ¿Cómo cuales?

—Hay veces en las que cierro los ojos y me pongo a pensar todo lo que a pasado… Todo lo que eh vivido… Incluso… Incluso para mi parece como si hubiera sido ayer la primera vez que te me declaraste en mi pelea contra Nagato…

— ¿E-En serio? —Pregunto mientras ligeramente se sonrojaba.

—Todo parece como si hubiera sido ayer… La guerra, peleas, todo se siente tan nítido… algunas veces cuando duermo sueño con todo lo que paso… todo es tan real que podría jurar que me enviaron de vuelta a ese infierno… Pero nada de eso importa ya… —Esbozo una sonrisa aun con los ojos cerrados. —Ahora te tengo a ti y a Hikari, con ustedes sé que abra esperanza, con Itachi de nuestro lado sé que nada podrá detenernos… No puedo creer lo bien que se siente… nada podría arruinar este momento conti… ¡Que demonios hace el aquí! —Se levanto de golpe y con una mirada fulminante no aparto la vista de la entrada del dojo. Endureció la mirada pues parecía que hoy no iba a ser su día. —Hikari, explícate. —Demando sin una sola pisca de delicadeza.

—Na-Naruto-kun, no seas grosero…

—Hinata… —Susurro, no fue brusco pero dio le dio a entender que no se metiera.

—No seas tan rudo con tu novia Naru…

—No estoy para bromas. —Sentencio molesto —A menos que quieran que les arranque un brazo lárguense de aquí de inmediato.

—Naruto…

—Dije ¡Ahora!

—Yo no me voy a ningún lado hasta que tú y tu odiosa prima contesten todas mis preguntas.

— ¿A quien le estas diciendo odiosa? —Reclamo molesta —Veras Naru… mientras estábamos en la misión de la tierra de las olas me hizo enojar y se me escaparon unas cosas… —El Uzumaki la miro con recelo. —Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. —Junto sus manos como si estuviera rezando. —Entonces no me dejaba de molestar así que vine para preguntarte que hacer pero no dejo de seguirme durante todo el camino.

— ¿Y el?

—No se, simplemente cuando escucho que íbamos a verte pregunto si podía venir con nosotros, no parece mala persona por lo que no le vi ningún problema, además de que me ayudo a que Sasuke cerrara la boca durante el camino.

—Cuida tus palabras mujer.

—Hikari… estoy a punto de perder la paciencia… —Comento mientras apretaba su puño con una gran fuerza, la Hyuuga tomo su mano en un intento por reconfortarlo. —Aquí no hay nadie que me detenga por lo que te pido que los lleves afuera de nuestra casa antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

—Naruto… de verdad no se por qué tienes esa actitud… ¿Qué te hice? ¿Al menos podría saber la razón de tu actitud…

—Dije ¡Que se largaran! —Realmente ambos la vieron cerca, simplemente alzo su mano, pero ambos podían ver como la sangre salía de sus mejillas, ambos tenían una cortada en el rostro, nada grave de no ser por el hecho de que no se percataron hasta que la sangre comenzó a fluir. Enfrente de ellos observaban al rubio con su mano alzada mientras que Hinata se encontraba enfrente de el aun con su palma alzada, la misma que utilizo para desviar su ataque.

—Vaya puntería que te cargas. —Comento la pelirroja —Aunque Hina-chan desvió tu ataque aun fuiste capaz de alcanzarlos…

— ¿De que estas hablando? —Respondió molesto. —Falle. —Ambos blancos del ataque del rubio sudaron frio ¿A que se refería con que había fallado?

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡¿De verdad estabas pensando en matar a Sasuke eh Iruka-sensei?! —El rubio desvió la mirada siendo incapaz de ver a los ojos a su novia. —Naruto-kun… tu… ¿De verdad?

—Creo que ya habíamos tenido esta platica Hinata. —Respondió a la par, ambos permanecieron en silencio.

— ¿Iruka-sensei? —Pregunto la pelirroja en voz alta.

—Naruto… ¿De verdad planeabas matarme? —Pregunto su sensei con un tono afligido, lo suficiente como para que los presentes sintieran su dolor.

—También ya había tenido esta plática. Manténgase alejado de mí si no quiere que lo asesine, no quiero disculpas, no quiero palabras, no quiero las malditas mismas preguntas… Tengo mis razones para cada cosa que hago… No vuelvas a pasar por alto mis advertencias que no siempre estará Hinata para detenerme. Tanto Hinata como Hikari, eh incluso Sasuke se quedaron perplejos, no tenían que ser genios para percatarse de que se estaba conteniendo pues aunque a diferencia de antes aun no se sentía una gran energía por su parte, mantenía sus puños apretados mientras que al mismo tiempo le temblaban los brazos, algo que al menos los ahí presentes no habían llegado a ver.

—Iruka-sensei… ¿Podría? —Hablo la Hyuuga haciendo que este aun con dolor en su mirada accediera a su petición. Dejo un sobre al lado de la puerta entonces se retiro por donde había entrado dejando solos a los cuatro gennins. —Sasuke-kun…

—Yo no me pienso ir… —De la nada se quedo sin aire, pensó que no seria necesario tener su sharingan activo a menos que las cosas indicaran lo contrario, sin embargo ya muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error pues simplemente vio como de la nada su compañero aparecía delante de el propinándole un gran rodillazo que lo lanzo al otro lado del dojo.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Exclamo la Hyuuga hasta cierto punto molesta con ella misma por confiarse y perderlo de vista por un segundo, lo suficiente como para que hiciera su movimiento.

—No te estoy preguntando. —Hablo serenamente —Puedes salirte por tu cuenta o te saco en una bolsa directo a la morgue.

—Ahg… —Se quejo mientras se llevaba sus manos a su estomago. —No…No me hagas reír… —Después soltó unas pequeñas risas, cosa que confundió a los presentes —Esto no es nada… —Se levanto con dificultad mientras activaba su sharingan —Todo este tiempo no me la eh pasado jugando ¿Crees que con eso me vas a detener? Yo no lo creo…

—Sasuke-kun… por favor no lo hagas…

—Apártense. —Respondió mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre que escurría de sus labios —Si por las buenas no me dicen lo de Itachi se los sacare a la fuerza. Quiero que me digas que fue toda esa mierda que dijo tu prima. —El Uzumaki cambio su semblante a uno molesto.

— ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te dijo? —Pregunto seriamente mientras que fulminaba a Hikari con la mirada, quien solamente se limito a bajar la mirada pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo aceptaba que había metido la pata.

—Que eh vivido engañado, que Itachi hizo todo por mi bien, que la aldea me a estado mimando, que ustedes respetan el deseo de Itachi de que viva odiándolo. No soy estúpido…

—Tengo mis dudas. —Lo interrumpió, sin embargo el continuo sin prestarle atención.

—Fui con el Hokage a que me aclara estas dudas, pensé que reiría de mi y me recriminaría el como pude haber creído algo así, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, el anciano palideció y busco la primer excusa para sacarme de su oficina diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer. —Se llevo las manos a la cara. —Con un demonio ya no se ni que creer, sin embargo sé que ustedes tienen las respuestas que estoy buscando y no me importa morir si es por ese motivo.

—Siempre estas diciendo que no te importa morir sin embargo aun recuerdo a alguien llorando en la misión de la tierra de las olas, diciendo que no quería morir, diciendo que no podía morir… —Esbozo una sonrisa al recordar lo que al menos era la misión original, no así saco de onda al Uchiha quien a pesar de no perderlo de vista trato de recordar cada detalle de la misión dando como conclusión que el rubio se encontraba mintiendo. — ¿Realmente sabes lo que significa la muerte? No hay más oportunidades, no hay vuelta atrás… Simplemente… todo termina ¿Realmente estas preparado para eso?

—Para eso es para lo que vivo. Soy un vengador.

—No has cambiado nada. —Susurro con delicadeza —No puedo creer que en algún momento llegue a simpatizar contigo…

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Naru ¿Realmente esta tan mal que le digamos?

—Cl...

— ¡Escucha por un momento! —Lo corto en seco. —La verdad será revelada en algún momento, de lo contrario Itachi no podrá volver a la aldea ¿Verdad? Tarde o temprano se terminara enterando…

— ¿Y luego que? —Pregunto seriamente — ¿Va a hacer un berrinche de "pobre de mi hermano, yo lo vengare"? Al final de cuentas resulta lo mismo, fuera de Itachi todos los Uchihas que llegue a conocer no merecen vivir, por un Uchiha la guerra comenzó…

— ¿De que tanto están hablando? —Hablo nuevamente el Uchiha molesto de no entender a que tanto se referían.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hikari. —Los tres enfocaron su mirada en la Hyuuga —N-No creo que sea mala idea, Itachi-kun esta vivo ¿No? ¿Acaso eso no marca ya una diferencia?

—Hinata tiene razón Naru… ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No será lo mismo que antes pero no sabes hasta que lo intentes ¿No? Recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana.

— ¿Y exactamente que voy a ganar? —Pregunto con fastidio.

—A tu viejo amigo… —Susurro la Hyuuga aguantando la mirada que este le dirigía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo juntaba el valor para encara al rubio.

—Ok… lo entiendo. —Respondió sin más sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Preguntaron las dos al unísono.

—Escúchame Sasuke ¿Quieres saber acerca de Itachi no es así? —Este asintió con la cabeza aun sin bajar la guardia —Te diré todo lo que quieras saber bajo una condición.

— ¿Una condición? —Pregunto desconfiado —Te escucho.

—Tienes que vencer a Hikari en una pelea. —Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Vencer a Hikari? ¿Con que motivo?

— ¿Aceptas o no?

— ¿No crees que estas subestimando a un Uchiha? —Pregunto con su clásico semblante arrogante. —Pensé que seria más difícil. Acepto.

— ¡Naru! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

—Entonces es un trato.

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

—Bueno, no soy un Uchiha por lo que soy capaz de cumplir mis promesas. —Se acercó a su posición, al principio el Uchiha se preparo para recibir un ataque y comenzar a pelear sin embargo nada de eso sucedió, simplemente el rubio con una extraña combinación de arrogancia y seriedad le extendió la mano, aunque incrédulo por esa acción finalmente comprendió la razón de tras de esto.

—Mas te vale que me digas todo lo que sabes cuando termine con ella. —De la misma manera extendió su mano y las estrecharon, cosa que al menos ambas mujeres jamás imaginaron ver en su vida.

—No sé de que vaya todo esto pero es un hecho que no voy a perder, la pelirroja desenvaino su katana y se puso en posición de pelea. —Ven… —Reto al Uchiha. Por su parte este al terminar su apretón de manos con el rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la posición de la pelirroja, esta se quedo observando cada uno de sus movimientos esperando por el momento de su ataque, sin embargo cuando la distancia entre ellos era de menos de un metro el Uchiha siguió su camino pasando de largo, abrió la puerta, salió por ella y continuo con su camino a la salida de la residencia Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué no se supone que…

—Yo nunca dije que tenía que derrotarte en este momento. —Respondió a su pregunta antes de que terminara de formularla.

—Uf… me molesta cuando te pones de misterioso. —Volvió a envainar su katana y la sello nuevamente en su brazo —Al menos puedo confiar en que siempre tienes un plan… ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo retaste a derrotarme? ¿Lo crees incapaz de vencerme?

—No. —Respondió tranquilamente, cosa que realmente fue un cambio de actitud rápido. —Con esto no me estará molestando por un buen rato, entrenara como loco por lo que no tendré la mala suerte de encontrármelo en la aldea y tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo porque de no entrenar te puede dar una sorpresa, aunque bueno… un creo que esta algo lejos de llegar a tu nivel.

— ¿Pero si no querías que Sasuke-kun te moleste no hubiera sido mas fácil decir que te derrote a ti? —Pregunto la Hyuuga tratando de formular alguna hipótesis.

—Bueno, si, pero todo esto teatro fue gracias a Hikari por lo que la única que va a tener que lidiar con él va a ser ella, puedes tomarlo como la forma de expiar tus culpas.

— ¿Estas hablando enserio? —Pregunto la pelirroja fastidiada.

—Bueno, como se acercan los exámenes chunnin, que ambos entrenen será algo beneficioso para el equipo ¿Me equivoco? Estoy seguro que esas son tus verdaderas intenciones ¿No Naruto-kun?

—Claro. —Esbozo una gran sonrisa que indicaba todo lo contrario.

—Realmente lo único que querías hacer era molestar. —Lo miro con enojo. —Bueno, es mi culpa a final de cuentas por lo que por esta vez… —Tomo aire. —Repito… Solo por esta vez no diré nada. —Sin más la pelirroja se retiro dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos, después de todo prometía ser un mes y medio interesante.

* * *

_Notas del autor: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews? :3_

_Senti el cap algo flojo, sin embargo es necesario para introducir lo que se supone es el siguiente arco de la historia. _

_Les agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario para saber sus opiniones acerca de los caps y seguir mejorando. Hoy no hay mucho que decir, suerte, comenten y nos estamos leyendo._

_¡Aviso importante!_

_Festejando que ya casi llegamos a los 300 reviews, subiera una pequeña historia, NaruHina obviamente cuando lleguemos a la meta, serán a lo mucho unos seis capítulos y ya llevo casi la mitad terminada, por lo que cuando lleguemos a los 300 reviews si se me pasa avisarles xD siéntanse libres de checar mi perfil y buscar esa pequeña historia que hasta ahora me esta encantado. _

**_fedenico_**_: Los ojos de Sasuke tendrán un gran cambio en la historia, después de todo con ellos era capaz de superar el modo de una cola de Naruto. Los exámenes chunnin serán un poco distintos… bueno, serán muy distintos por lo que espero no decepcionarte x)_

**_RAYHACHIBY_**_: Gracias, espero poder desarrollar bien el personaje, quiero que al momento de revelar todo sea impactante por lo que seguiré metiendo un poco mas de misterio hasta que considere sea el momento adecuado. Espero te haya agrado el cap x)_

**_HiNaThitHa.16241_**_: Un saludo, y te vuelvo a agradecer por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Con este cap imagino que respondi tu segunda pregunta, en cuanto a la primera será revelado poco a poco en los siguientes caps. Sin mas que decir, bienvenida seas y espero seguirte leyendo. Chau x)_

**_Guest:_**_ Un saldo x) Espero el cap te agradara, nos estamos leyendo._

**_Hitomi Akera_**_: Aun faltan un par de capítulos para ir desvelando todo eso, lo siento u.u Realmente estoy tratando de formular una historia fumada pero que no se aleje tanto de la realidad por lo que espero poder desarrollarlo bien xD Espero te haya agrado el cap y nos seguimos leyendo x)_

**_Prinskasu-chan_**_: Un saludo y ¡Bienvenida! Antes que nada te agradesco por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y espero no decepcionarte y seguirte leyendo. Actualizo tan pronto y como puedo pero ya sabes… la escuela mata x) _

**_The biju god_**_: Pues respecto a tu pregunta, en un futuro lo ara, no te puedo decir exactamente cuando por que ni yo lo se xD Pero es algo que simplemente no se puede dejar de lado x)_

**_Froggus_**_: Hahaha Bienvenido seas amigo, me alegra que te agradara mi fic y espero el cap no te decepcionara. Descansa tus ojos, si te los acabas no podras seguir leyendo x) _


	21. Donde todo comenzo

_Bunas noches (Al menos para mi xD) Aquí les dejo este nuevo cap que en lo personal me agrado bastante :3 Espero lo disfruten :)_

* * *

_Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el sol no se alzaba en toda su magnificencia, todo lo contrario. Su ausencia se notaba todas las tardes inundando todo en algo parecido a las penumbras del infierno que bien a muchos les parecería un lugar aun más placentero y acogedor si lo comparaban en el cual se encontraban ahora. La vida a la que muchos estaban a acostumbrados era un vano recuerdo que se perdía en lo más profundo del abismo de la memoria de cada uno de ellos. Aun recordaban con alegría aquellas caminatas en el parque con sus parejas o familias, aquellas misiones riesgosas que tomaban para presumir con sus conocidos mas aun si es que regresaban, todo se había reducido a un simple sueño, como algo tan distante que se perdía en la cortina del olvido a pesar de que la distancia no superaba mas de un par de años._

_Shinobis vigilando las líneas de defensa, cargando heridos, transportando suministros, explosiones que se apreciaban a lo lejos mientras que otras al estar más cercanas hacían temblar la tierra y dejaban un chillido en los oídos que era difícil de ignorar. Para muchos una simple mañana mas en ese infierno que llevaba por nombre "guerra"._

_— ¡Comandante Gaara! —Exclamo un shinobi mientras se posicionaba delante de él haciendo el debido saludo que merecía el rango. —Uzumaki-sama ha regresado, me pidió le informase que lo espera en la carpa del General Gai._

_—Entiendo —.Respondió serenamente sin detener su paso —Puede retirarse._

_— ¡Señor! —Después de volver a realizar la formalidad expresada por ese ya tan visto saludo militar el shinobi se retiro. _

_El pelirrojo continuo caminando mientras se abría paso entre lo que se conocía como la segunda línea de defensa del norte, donde se encontraban principalmente los shinobis de la arena creando un bloqueo hacia la aldea de la roca impidiendo el paso a sus filas evitando flanquear a los shinobis de la nube que se encontraban en la parte del occidente. Al igual que ellos creaban el último bloqueo que dividía la frontera entre el país de los helenos y el país del trueno. Aunque la mayor cantidad de shinobis que se encontraban allí era de la arena se podía reconocer fácilmente a unos shinobis de la hoja, así como de la nube y algunos samuráis del país del hierro entre otros clanes independientes de algunos otros países. Ya sea para bien o para mal la procedencia era algo que había dejado de importar hace mucho tiempo._

_— ¿Cómo esta la situación en Konoha? ¿Realmente es tan mala como dicen?_

_—No —Respondió aun con esa mirada tan falta de emociones que siempre lo caracterizo. —Es peor de lo que imaginamos._

_— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto decepcionado —Según los rumores los desertores comenzaron a retroceder desde hace varias semanas ¿Acaso eso no es algo bueno? Si esto sigue así no tardaremos en recuperar la mayor parte del país del fuego. —Gaara por fin se detuvo ya dentro de la carpa militar más grande del lugar. Con una sutil mirada recorrió el interior de la misma sin encontrar a la persona que lo había citado ahí._

_—Tierra quemada. —Respondió secamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mesa quedando cara a cara con la única persona que le hacia compañía. — ¿De que nos sirve que retrocedan si dar la orden de seguirlos y cazarlos es lo mismo que enviar a los desmoralizados y cansados shinobis de la hoja a una muerte lenta y segura? _

_— ¿Tierra quemada? —Pregunto nuevamente. —Realmente han caído muy bajo, digo… Una cosa es desertar de tu aldea pero destruir todo lo que alguna vez fue parte de ti ronda la demencia. ¿Tan desesperados están?_

_El pelirrojo no tenia que dar más explicaciones todos conocían esa vieja táctica militar de retroceder mientras destruías todo en tu vía de escape, cosechas, casas, bosques, llegando hasta el punto de envenenar los pozos de agua para que el enemigo que vaya en tu búsqueda se debilite lentamente hasta que se quede sin comida, agua potable y un buen lugar en el cual descansar dando como resultado la inevitable retirada o en algunos casos de generales arrogantes… La muerte de todas sus tropas._

_—Yo me preocuparía mas si no lo estuvieran ¿Te imaginas? Konoha pide a gritos sus cabezas pues son una deshonra para la misma, Madara los tiene en la mira dado que no sabe cuantos realmente tienen intenciones de unírsele y cuantos son espías. Ahora y posiblemente en unos meses mas no serán ni de un lado ni del otro ante los ojos de nadie, cosa que hay que aprovechar para ganar todo el territorio posible._

_—Kakashi-san… Naruto-sama... —Se puso de pie y saludo a los dos shinobis que se encontraban frente a él, no era broma el decir que a pesar de que por su rango militar solía encontrarse con varios shinobis famosos entre ellos el antiguo Kazekage con el cual llego a formar algo parecido a una amistad, sin embargo estos dos shinobis frente a él rozaban la divinidad._

_—Déjanos solos. —Hablo el pelirrojo._

_— ¡Entendido! —Sin más abandono la carpa dejando solos a esos tres formidables shinobis. _

_—Te ves mejor de lo que imagine. _

_— Desgraciadamente nada mas es por fuera. —Respondió el peligris con pena._

_—Y-Ya estoy bien. —Hablo decaído, pero con la suficiente fuerza para ser escuchado. — Escuche que ganaron tres ciudades delante de las trincheras del tercer batallón. —Se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa. _

_—Si, y perdimos al rededor tres mil hombres por unos cuantos metros de tierra. —Con una seña invito a sus dos invitados a tomar asiento en unas cajas de armamento que se encontraban al fondo — Me informaron que me habías citado Naruto, supongo que fue usted Kakashi-san usando su nombre para que no me demorara._

_—Llevamos alrededor de tres días por lo alrededores, no podíamos permitirnos perder mas tiempo. —Hablo con sensatez para después continuar —Ya que vienes de Konoha supongo que no hace falta entrar en detalles por lo que iré directamente al grano. Alguien detuvo el Edo-Tensei._

_— ¿Q-Qué…? —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pelirrojo se sobresaltaba por una noticia y dios sabia que había recibido bastantes que merecían la misma reacción._

_—Itachi… —Sonrió el rubio amargamente._

_—La información que permitimos filtrar solamente habla de los desertores de la hoja, fuimos muy cuidadosos con eso, de por si las probabilidades de ganar no son altas y si los shinobis de las líneas frontales se enteran de que Madara fue capaz de pasar a través de todas las defensas, ir a Konoha y con un discurso de no mas de dos minutos convencer a media aldea de unírsele la moral se iría por los suelos y la idea de unírsele se volvería cada vez mas tentadora._

_— ¿Realmente que paso? —Pregunto mientras les extendía té caliente en una lata que al parecer fue algún empaque de comida no hace mucho._

_—Eso. —Respondió al momento para después continuar — después de que media aldea desertara invoco los antiguos Hokages, nos hicieron mierda literalmente, fuimos capaces de resistir gracias a que Naruto y Bee-san se encontraban ahí, sin embargo cuando incluso ellos ya no podían seguir conteniéndolos de la nada se desintegraron, de inmediato Madara dio ordenes de destruir todo y se retiro también. Al parecer no a habido enfrentamientos en las líneas principales desde entonces, nos gusta atribuirle esto al echo de que de una u otra forma perdieron la habilidad de revivir a mas shinobis por medio del Edo-Tensei lo que al menos por el momento nos da cierta ventaja y estamos planeando usarla para lanzar un ataque masivo y avanzar alrededor de dos a tres kilómetros de las líneas de contención, si la operación tiene éxito los caminos que conectan ambos países pasaran directamente a nuestro control, entonces abriríamos paso a la artillería de los samuráis para poder tomar el país de la garra y el país del ave cortando cualquier suministro de la parte este y sur hacia la aldea de la roca._

_—Es una operación bastante ambiciosa ¿Qué probabilidades tiene de éxito?_

_—Si realmente perdieron la habilidad de resucitar shinobis por medio del Edo-Tensei las posibilidades están por arriba del setenta porciento, sin embargo el ataque no debe de tardar más de una semana en lanzarse. En estos momentos los países y aldeas aleadas están siendo informados de la operación para comenzar los preparativos y lanzarlo a más tardar dentro de tres días. _

_—Pero antes tenemos que verificar cierta información… —Su tono ido daba fe de que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, sin embargo se esforzaba por no perder la cabeza cosa que era increíble conociendo su actitud y susceptibilidad que lo caracterizaban. Se llevo él té a la boca y le dio un gran sorbo, lo suficiente como para llevarse medio contenido con el._

_ —En ese caso comenzare a preparar las cosas por aquí. —Comento seriamente, cambio su mirada por una sonrisa y pregunto. — ¿Qué tal esta?_

_—Sabe a tierra y tiene una consistencia grasosa, pareciera que estuviera tomando aceite. —Dejo su bebida a un lado y esbozo una sonrisa triste —Es lo mejor que eh probado en meses._

_—Me alegro por eso. —Respondió el pelirrojo —Me gustaría poder ofrecerte ramen pero lo único que tenemos es pan y agua, el té que estas tomando es un lujo ¿Sabes?_

_—Lo se. —Respondió inmediatamente, después se llevo las manos a la cara y se abofeteo hasta recuperar la compostura. —En ese caso cumpliré mi parte._

_— ¿Tu parte? _

_—Shikamaru deserto de la aldea para juntar algo de información de la líneas enemigas, afortunadamente Madara sabe que él no es cualquier estratega por lo que se lo llevo de inmediato en vez de dejarlo como distracción como la mayoría de los que desertaron. —Observo al ninja que copia con cuidado analizando cada una de sus palabras._

_— ¿Mi hermana lo sabe?_

_—Nos pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, a menos que se volviera algo fuera de nuestro alcance. —Respondió el Uzumaki con sensatez —Para los que no son de Konoha y lo vieron marcharse con Madara se encuentra perdido._

_— ¿En batalla?_

_— ¿Hay algún otro lugar en el cual perderse? —Respondió el peligris con seriedad —Su misión es de suma importancia para ganar esta guerra, no podemos permitirnos que se filtre información. Decirle a Naruto no estaba en nuestros planes pero ya te imaginaras el alboroto que armo ¿no?_

_—Me imagino. —Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —Si mi hermana pregunta diré que no se nada, no creo que Naruto se haya puesto tan mal como mi hermana se pondrá si se llega a enterar._

_—Me retiro. —Informo el rubio —Estaré de vuelta mañana al anochecer. _

_Ambos shinobis observaron como tomaba su tasa de té, se tomaba el resto y salía de la carpa. Cada uno con diferentes ideas en su mente trabajando en distintas formas para tratar de comprender que tan deshecha se encontraba la mente de Naruto._

_— ¿Estará bien?_

_—Me gusta pensar que si._

_—No puedo ni imaginarme lo destrozado que debe de estar. Es increíble todo lo que puede suceder en menos de un mes…_

_—Estamos en guerra después de todo._

_—Aun así, todo fue tan rápido… _

_—No puedo discutir eso. —Su mirada se perdió por unos momentos recordando la anterior guerra que tuvo que vivir a pesar de que su edad era menor a la de su alumno. —Las cosas no son tan diferentes a aquella vez… Solamente cambian los escenarios, los motivos y los muertos… cada vez son más jóvenes…_

_—Asumo debe de estar nostálgico. No son muchas personas las que llegan a vivir para ver dos guerras y menos aun para participar en ellas tal y como lo a estado haciendo._

_—No todos tienen tan mala suerte. —Respondió a su comentario —Por ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso, ya habrá mas tiempo de hablar cuando ganemos la guerra y ustedes niños entiendan por que Jiraiya-sama se llevaba tan bien con el alcohol y las mujeres._

_—Considero ambas cosas inmorales eh innecesarias… —Se levanto de su asiento —Espero con ansias a que llegue ese día, demostrara que hemos sido corrompidos por las atrocidades de la guerra y que sin embargo nos mantuvimos cuerdos y mas increíble aun ¡Nos mantuvimos vivos!_

_—Nunca espere escucharte hablar de ese modo. No se si felicitarte por convertirte en un veterano de guerra en no mas de unos años o decepcionarme del mundo al arrastrar a shinobis que no pasan los dieciocho años a tal infierno._

_—En otro momento deduciremos que es lo más apropiado, ahora es importante que me diga cual es el papel que tomara esta segunda línea de defensa. Aprovecho para informar que la primera línea esta por romperse, a pesar de que los ataques cesaron hace unos días no han llegado suficientes suministros por lo que los shinobis están debilitados. No sé que decir… los cocineros han comenzado a tomar a los prisioneros de guerra en las zonas más hostiles… No soy nadie para juzgar a la gente pero en esas circunstancias ya no hay marcha atrás, no los culpo sin embargo no necesitamos a gente así en la tropa. Recomiendo enviar a todos los shinobis de la primera línea de defensa del norte a la cabeza del ataque y renovarla con shinobis no tan corrompidos, asumo que la mayoría morirá en la pelea cosa que es mejor que levantar un consejo de guerra por falta a la moral y que sean considerados como aberraciones… A menos podemos ofrecerles el morir como héroes por aguantar tanto tiempo cuerdos en tan deplorables circunstancias._

_—Lo se, no es la primera vez que escucho este tipo de cosas sin embargo puedo decirte que debes de enorgullecerte. Tu caso es uno de los menos aberrantes. _

_Gaara lo observo por unos minutos para después comprender la situación. ¿Quién era el para enseñarle las atrocidades de la guerra a alguien que se curtió en una antes de que el siquiera hubiera nacido? No había más que decir, no había nada más que hacer, ambos abandonaron la carpa y comenzaron a actuar para llevar el plan en marcha. Por suerte si todo salía bien significaba no solo la conquista de dos países, si no con ello sus ríos, cosechas, armas y suministros, algo que podría llevar a mas países neutrales a unírseles a la causa._

_Había muy pocos lugares que se salvaban de el fuego cruzado o de la incursión secreta de algún grupo, es mas… se podía asegurar que no había ningún lugar que se hubiera salvado sin embargo había unos que aun mantenían algo de estabilidad. Sin ejército propio no tenían más opción que atender las necesidades de ambos bandos. ¿De que manera? Aceptando a cualquier persona con dinero en los miles de bares que comenzaron a abrir, casas de citas, posadas entre otros. ¡Claro! Las peleas eran inevitables, cualquier persona a menos que fuera en un grupo grande y poderoso ocultaba su identidad, no bandas ninjas, no marcas, no nada. No por nada esas zonas eran las mejores para conseguir información. Nadie sabía nada de ti y si tenías suerte tú tampoco sabias nada de ellos._

_—Deme otro trago. —Exigió con voz ronca._

_—Enseguida. —Le acercaron una botella de la cual rellenaron su vaso. Lo observo por unos momentos y se lo tomo de golpe haciendo una mueca de desagrado sin embargo volvió a pedir otro._

_—No creí verte tomando algo que no fuera el caldo del ramen. —Poso su mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención, volteo su mirada y se encontró con su viejo amigo. De inmediato una sonrisa surco su rostro._

_— ¡Shikamaru! —Se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El pelinegro correspondió el abrazo, luego tomo asiento al lado de el en la barra y ordeno un trago. —Me alegra verte de nuevo._

_—Ni lo digas, cuando me llevaron pensé que me interrogarían a base de torturas hasta la muerte. Jamás creí que me darían la libertad de juntar información libremente._

_—Eso si fue una sorpresa… —susurro débilmente —Al principio me sorprendí pero luego me percate de que no podría confiar en nadie más aparte de ti. Tomar una misión tan arriesgada… —Se tomo el contenido recién servido de su vaso nuevamente. —Hombre… no llego a entender tu definición de problemático…_

_—La guerra es problemática. —Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice —No puedo creer lo diferente que te vez con el cabello negro._

_—Y yo no puedo creer lo diferente que te vez con el cabello suelto, cambiar mi cabello de color es complicado, aquellos sellos de cambio de imagen son difíciles de conseguir y mas si los pides con supresión de chakra para que los Jounins no se percaten del disfraz… pero tu… es absurdo, deshaces tu cola y taran… Nadie sabe quien eres._

_—Ciertamente es absurdo, pero funciona. —Volteo a los alrededores discretamente —No tengo mucho tiempo así que seré rápido, aquellos rumores de la derrota de Kabuto y con ello la incapacidad de usar el Edo-Tensei es cierta, escuche a Madara… bueno, al tipo enmascarado hablar de ello molesto, sin embargo por alguna razón escuche que hay algunos que pudieron liberarse del control y ser independiste, no tengo nombres, tampoco tengo números pero si entre ellos están Nagato o Itachi o algún Hokage viene resultando increíblemente conveniente para el ataque que piensan lanzar. Los shinobis de la roca y de la hierba se desorganizaron al perder la fuerza principal de ataque por lo que me las arregle para sugerir un ataque a la frontera del país del Hierro. Dado que el país del Hierro es el menos dañado por la guerra es la principal fuente de suministros a todas las líneas frontales por lo que especule que si lográbamos desestabilizarlo las fuerzas principales se debilitarían y tendrían que retroceder en busca de suministros o en su defecto avanzar a territorio enemigo lo que seria una emboscada segura. Estoy al tanto de sus planes de tomar los dos próximos países y sus alrededores, por ahora es perfecto, las principales fuerzas que se encontraban allí se están trasladando a la frontera del país del Hierro, recomiendo que coloquen todo tipo de trampas a sus pies, tras el primer enfrentamiento retrocedan y permítanles acceder al bosque nevado, ahí las trampas harán su trabajo mientras ustedes los flanquean por la espalda impidiéndoles su salida. El auto nombrado Madara esta desesperado y dio esa orden sin pensar en el largo camino que van a recorrer las fuerzas por lo que si usan trampas drenadoras de chakra, bombas de humo y explosiones que los dividan los derrotaran y recuperan el territorio perdido en menos de dos semanas y si a eso le sumamos que el ataque que van a lanzar va a desestabilizar la organización y la mayoría de los shinobis enemigos tratara de regresar lo mas posible a su aldea._

_—Entonces continuaremos con el ataque hasta tomar una aldea oculta ¿no?_

_—Preferiría que no lo intentaran, en la frontera de los países elementales enemigos hay aun un gran número de shinobis descansados y listos para pelear, tendrán que pensar en un mejor plan que ir y cargarse todo lo que este enfrente. Después de ambas victorias premien a sus shinobis para subir la moral, descansen y recuperen fuerzas hasta mi próximo informe, es todo lo que pude conseguir por el momento._

_—Entiendo. —Respondió el Uzumaki —En ese caso regresare de inmediato para informar acerca de la defensa que se debe de montar en el país del Hierro._

_—Una cosa mas…_

_— ¿De que se trata?_

_—De echo son dos cosas… —Desvió la mirada apenado. — ¿Cómo esta Temari?_

_—No la eh visto pero supongo que bien. —Tomo asiento nuevamente y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —No hace mucho me acabo de encontrar con Gaara y al parecer ella no esta al tanto de la situación y al menos por su boca no se enterara, después de todo estas muerto ¿no?_

_—Estoy seguro que cuando la vea me va a golpear hasta que sea incapaz de moverme y solo así estará satisfecha… por unos días… Que problemático. —Sonrió._

_— ¿Problemático? Yo lo llamaría reconfortante… el que alguien te esté esperando… alguien a quien llegar cuando todo esto termine…_

_—Y-Yo no… —se excuso rápidamente —También siento lo de Hinata… y lo de Sak…_

_— ¡No te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre! _

_—Entiendo Naruto, cálmate, no queremos llamar la atención. —Cuando vio que su amigo se calmo continuo —. Ambos hemos perdido a muchas personas Naruto, pero no podemos rendirnos así como así ¿Quieres que el sacrificio de Hinata sea en vano? ¿Qué diría la Hokage? _

_—Lo se… lo se… solo… —Agarro la botella se sirvió otro trago y se lo tomo al instante, dio un gran suspiro mientras evitaba a toda costa que una lagrima se le escapara._

_—Últimamente te eh visto beber mucho… preferiría que no lo hicieras…_

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Me puedo emborrachar eh inconscientemente liberar el poder del Kyuubi? No te preocupes por eso, al menos por el momento Karuma esta de nuestra parte._

_—No es por eso, es por mi segunda petición…_

_— ¿De que se trata?_

_—Por el ultimo avance de las fuerzas aliadas varias familias importantes se cambiaron de bando a su favor, ¿Supongo que has oído hablar de la familia Uzumi?… —Dio un pequeño suspiro — ¿Qué te estoy preguntando? Obviamente no… Bueno, es una familia que se encontraba de parte de Madara hasta hace unas semanas, después de varias perdidas que tuvieron lo traicionaron y fueron a buscar un trato con el Raikage y la Hokage, por alguna razón el Kazekage no se presento. Como te imaginaras no hubo mucho que discutir y aceptaron su decisión sin embargo Madara se entero y me mando a mi y a otros shinobis a asesinarlos… _

_— ¿Lo hiciste?_

_—No tuve opción._

_— ¿A que viene todo eso?_

_—Mantuve a su hija con vida, no tiene más de diez años._

_— ¿Madara estuvo de acuerdo?_

_—Es una niña muy linda, le invente que quería venderla… —El rubio hizo una mueca de asco y desaprobación hacia su amigo. —Me dio bandera verde por lo que estuvo bajo mi cuidado todo este tiempo. ¿Podrías encargarte de ella? Si se queda mas tiempo conmigo comenzaran a sospechar._

_— ¿Hablas enserio?_

_—A pesar de su edad y su posición social parece que tiene un talento innato en las artes shinobis, llévala con Tsunade-sama, ella sabrá que hacer._

_—Estamos en guerra, nadie tiene tiempo para hacerla de niñera._

_—No seas egoísta, esa niña lo perdió todo, sus padres, su estilo de vida, su posición social, su dinero, lo único que pude rescatar de ella fue su vida. Le explique mi situación y prometió guardar silencio, por lo que paso maduro muy rápidamente y me ah estado pidiendo que la entrene para que pueda vengarse de Madara, desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo._

_— ¿Dónde se encuentra? —Le extendió un papel con una dirección escrita en el —. No esta muy lejos de aquí, me hospede con ella en esa posada hace dos días, sin embargo hoy tengo que regresar. Lo dejo en tus manos._

_—Más te vale que tengas algo bueno para recompensarme luego._

_—Tratare de conseguir algo de ramen. —Se levanto de su asiento, dejo unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y se retiro dejando a su amigo solo. Este observo la dirección en el y a pesar de que no conocía el lugar recordaba haber pasado una calle con ese nombre en su camino al bar por lo que esperaba que no le diera problemas encontrarla. Se levanto de su asiento, observo con agrado que su amigo había dejado mas dinero de lo que había consumido, haciendo cuentas calculo cuanto mas podía tomar con lo que había dejado el Nara y después de tomarse de golpe otros cuatro vasos rápidamente se levanto y salió del lugar. Al salir el aire le pego haciendo que de un momento a otro sintiera fuertemente los efectos del alcohol, se recargo en un poste que se encontraba ahí en la calle cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba que el malestar se le pasara, después saco nuevamente la nota que Shikamaru le había proporcionado y después de caminar un rato dio con la posada. Entro en ella sin saber que ese ligero encuentro marcaria su vida de muchas maneras._

**_0_0_**

— ¡Naru!

— ¡Aahh! —Se levanto bruscamente de su cama empapado hasta el pecho de sudor, rápidamente analizo su alrededor, se encontraba en su cuarto, sin embargo su prima se encontraba parada a un lado de él mirándolo con preocupación. Sin decir nada mas con las manos se retiro el sudor de su frente para proseguir con el de su rostro cuando se percato de algo… ¿Estaba llorando? Debajo de sus ojos tenia ligeras gotas de agua que sentía diferentes al sudor que se estaba limpiando. Sin alguna razón prefirió mantenerlo en secreto pues siquiera el sabia por que esas gotas estaban allí.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto preocupada —. ¿Un mal sueño? ¿O fue algo más?

—N-No…no lo se. —La pelirroja le extendió un baso con agua el cual acepto de inmediato. Se lo llevo a la boca y después de unos cuantos tragos lo devolvió vacío. —Gracias.

—Ya que nuestras habitaciones están una al lado de otra escuche unos ruidos extraños venir de tu habitación… Al principio pensé que Hina había venido de visita… —Soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara de molestia del rubio. —Sin embargo luego cambiaron a gritos, no de terror ni de miedo… parecían de sufrimiento… ¿Enserio no tienes nada que contarme?

—Nada que valga la pena.

—Puedo escuchar lo que sea que tengas que decir, no importa lo absurdo que sea.

—Veras… —Irguió su espalda, luego tomo un poco de aire y continúo —Hace unos días… Una demonio de cabello rojo llego a mi vida y no a hecho nada mas que torturarme desde entonces…

— ¡No estoy jugando! —Reclamo molesta.

—Lo siento…. —Respondió ya un poco mas calmado —De verdad no es nada, ni siquiera yo se lo que me paso… —Con sus manos se empezó a revolver el cabello bastante animado. —Pero me alegra que te preocuparas. —Le regalo una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién mas se va a preocupar por ti?... Tonto. —De la misma manera esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —Tal vez se deba a que estas nervioso por los exámenes chunnin ¿No crees?

—Tal vez. Son en menos de dos semanas.

—En diez días para ser exactos. —Respondió con una radiante sonrisa usando sus dedos para enumerar los días.

—Deberías regresar a dormir, mañana será un largo día de entrenamiento y me pondré más estricto. No te perdonare si pierdes contra Sasuke.

— ¡Entendido! —Hizo un saludo militar. El rubio la miro con nostalgia, perdiéndose en la imagen de su prima por unos momentos, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se dirigía a él de esa forma. Puso una cara de amargura, después de todo esperaba que nadie tuviera que saludarlo de esa forma nuevamente.

Hikari empujo a su primo haciendo que chocara con la pared, cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar se percato de que ya se encontraba acostada a su lado debajo de las cobijas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—Me quedare contigo esta noche para asegurarme que no tengas mas pesadillas. —Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

—Estoy bien, no volveré a tener ningún mal sueño así que por que no… ¡Regresas a tu habitación! —Reclamo exaltado.

— ¿Por qué? —Se quejo haciendo un puchero hasta cierto punto adorable.

— ¡Por que yo lo digo!

—Naru… ¿No me digas que pensaste cosas impropias?

— ¿Q-Que…? —Desvió la mirada sonrojado.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —Le dedico una mirada de duda, sin embargo de cierta complicidad.

— ¡Cl-Claro que no! —Respondió al instante.

La cama no era muy grande como para poder albergar a dos personas sin evitar el contacto físico de alguna manera. Era bastante curioso pues era más grande que una cama individual sin embargo mas pequeña que una matrimonial, algo que no se veía muy a menudo.

Por alguna razón comenzó a observarla, debía admitir que era bastante atractiva. Sus profundos ojos negros, su piel ligeramente clara y esas facciones tan bien definidas que cualquier mujer llegaría a envidiar. Después se percato de algo mas que hasta ahora lo había tenido sin cuidado. ¡Se encontraba en pijama! Unas que para su gusto le quedaban un poco ajustadas dando a notar su bien proporcionado cuerpo. Dio gracias a dios que la mayor parte de ella se encontrara debajo de las cobijas, pues de no ser así instintivamente comenzaría a inspeccionarla de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué tanto miras Naru? —Preguntó con cierto toque. Al parecer al menos ella se estaba divirtiendo al ver las reacciones de su primo.

— ¡Nada! —Sabia que no iba a ganar, por lo que no reclamo más y simplemente se acomodó debajo de las cobijas al igual que ella sin embargo de inmediato le dio la espalda y se pego a la pared lo más que pudo, tanto que sentía su propia respiración chocando con el muro.

—Buenas noches Naru. —Escucho detrás de él, estuvo a punto de responder cuando sintió unos brazos rodarle el pecho y engancharse a él. Eso era algo mas allá de lo que él podía controlar pues sintió el pecho de su prima presionarse contra su espalda. Se quedo unos minutos estático sin saber que hacer, cuando por fin entro en un poco de razón estuvo a punto de decirle que se alejara de el sin embargo se percato de que ella ya se encontraba dormida gracias a su tranquila respiración que chocaba contra su nuca. Sin más poder en sus manos se resigno y decidió imitarla aunque sabia que no conseguiría dormir, al menos no dentro de los próximos minutos en los que trataría de asimilar como había terminado así.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?_

**_Notas del autor_**_: Pues aquí un poco del pasado y del futuro del que viene. Con esto espero responder algunas dudas y crear otras nuevas xD_

_Unas cuantas aclaraciones que quería dejar es que No habrá NaruxHarem. No es que tenga algo en contra, es solo que 1ro Nunca eh escrito uno y 2ndo Ya lo eh dicho algunas veces pero eso al menos a mi parecer no es amor verdadero x3 No digo que no me gusten ese tipo de historias, solamente que no acostumbro escribirlas y al menos con este fic no voy a empezar xD  
Habra algunas situaciones no se como llamarlas… ¿Picaronas? xD Con algunas chichas como esta de aquí arriba x) sin embargo no esperen que pase a mas salvo por una situación estrictamente necesaria para continuar con la historia._

_Sin mas espero no desanimarlos xD y que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado :) _

_Comenten y déjenme sus opniniones =D_

_Pd. Les recuerdo que estén atentos cuando esta historia llegue a los 300 review por que tengo otra historia la cual me esta gustando mucho. Sin mas, suerte y saludos. _

**_fedenido_**_: Muchas preguntas xD Por ahora con el cap espero haberte dado al menos una idea de algunas respuestas, en cuanto a lo de Itachi… pues aparecerá cuando las cosas se pongan interesantes x) Espero te haya agradado el cap. Saludos._

**_The biju god:_**_ Bueno, con este cap empiezo a desvelar un poco de la historia que Naruto tiene con ella. Si, Naruto tiene todas las habilidades que deveria de tener al controlar a Karuma asi que espera con ansias futuras peleas :) Espero te haya agradado el cap. Saludos._

**_misaeltv_**_: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, pues no esta tan lejos tu deseo xD Saludos y espero te haya agradado el cap._

**_Jhon-Namikaze_**_: ¿O.o? ¡! Vez el fututo amigo xD Un saludo y espero te haya agradado el cap._

**_froggus_**_: Hahaha, puede que la pierda. Lamento no poder cumplir lo del harem :c xD Espero te haya agrado el cap y un saldo._

**_RAYHACHIBY_**_: Gracias hermano, pues si, supuse que seria algo interesante, y a pesar de todo me gusta la amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke (No como en el manga que ya se la están jalando xD) Pero eso de perdonar por que si tampoco me agrada tanto. Un saludo y espero te haya agradado el cap._

**_netokastillo_**_: haha pues si, un castigo bien merecido… xD Pues aquí es mas un flshback que nada con un poco de servicio especial xD Espero te haya agradado el cap. Un saludo._

**HiNaThItHa-16241**: La parte de la aprobación de Hiashi tengo pensada escribirla terminando los exámenes chunnin, ya sabes, para no salirme tanto de contexto. La batalla entre Hikari y Sasuke es algo que estoy seguro nadie se espera o tal ves si xD  
Gracias por tu apoyo a los 300 review. Un saludo y espero te haya agrado el cap.

**Luna creciente**: Pues romance lo normal, mas accionn que nada, o al menos eso espero xD Gracias por leerme, un saludo y espero hayas disfrutado el cap.

**gerymaru**: Gracias por leerme y lamento no poder cumplir tu deseo xD Seria interesatne, no lo niego pero no se, no estaría bien conmigo mismo, pero pondré algo de servicio especial como el de arriba deves en cuando xD Un saludo y espero te haya agradado el cap.

**prinskasu-chan**: Bueno, pues sobre Hiashi, no lo sabe y tengo pensado usar uno o dos capítulos en cuanto0 a su reacción y como lo solucionan xD Pues respondo los review por que no tengo nada mas que hacer x) (Mentira ._.) Los respondo cuando tengo tiempo sin embargo trato de hacerlo siempre. Sin mas gracias por leerme y un saludo.

**Hitomi Akera:** haha me alegra que te gustara el cap y la decisión de Naruto x) Pues aquí pongo algo del flashback que andaba prometiendo por ahí y espero con esto puedas imaginar mas o menos como paso todo :) Un saludo y espero te haya agrado el cap.

**MR.X**: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y si, ella mato a Konan, lo menciona de alguna manera cuando se esta explicando sus razones para cerrar el trato :) suerte y un .16241


	22. Donde todo comenzó II

_Hola, muy buenos dias. Antes que nada disculpen el retraso, es solo que había estado un poco ocupado, como la mayoría entenderá estamos en final de semestre y felizmente pase a sexto sin deber ni una sola materia n_n _

_Sin mas que molestarlos por ahora xD les dejo el cap. Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

_Era una persona orgullosa, lo sabía, sin embargo en esos momentos no le importaría salir corriendo en busca de la base aliada más cercana, ni abandonar a quien sea con tal de salvarse. ¡La diferencia era completamente absurda!, ellos solo eran dos ¡mientras que los enemigos que los rodeaban superaban los diez mil!_

_— ¡Regresemos! —Exclamo preocupada —. No tenemos oportunidad de ganar… —Una explosión se llevo sus ultimas palabras. Ambos bajaron la cabeza para evitar que la explosión les causara algún daño pues cada vez las bombas se acercaban más y más a su posición._

_—Somos tu y yo contra aproximadamente quince mil cuarenta shinobis de la roca. —Se recostó contra la pared en lo que parecía una pequeña trinchera improvisada de hace no mas de unos días. — ¿Realmente todos murieron? —Se pregunto a si mismo con amargura._

_— ¡No hay tiempo para perder pensando en eso! —Grito nuevamente con preocupación —. ¡Sensei! ¡Tenemos que retirarnos! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!_

_— ¿Sensei? —Pregunto divertido —. ¿Creí haberte dicho que no me llamaras de esa forma? —Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras trataba de levantarse nuevamente._

_—No te muevas tan bruscamente. —Lo regaño. Este formo una mueca de dolor que no pudo disimular pues nuevamente callo bruscamente a la pared llevándose las manos al abdomen. — ¿Se volvió a abrir? —Pregunto preocupada. _

_—No es nada. —Respondió con una sonrisa, sin embargo su característica piel bronceada ahora era completamente pálida y, unas grandes ojeras surcaban la mayor parte de sus ojos. Con las pocas energías que le quedaban retiro sus manos de su abdomen las cuales ahora se encontraban bañadas en sangre._

_— ¡Por dios! —Exclamo al ver toda la sangre de sus manos y la que seguía saliendo debajo de un vendaje improvisado que se alcanzaba a identificar. —N-No… no… no… no… por favor… ¡Sensei! ¡No me deje! —Se rompió una parte de su pantalón para tratar de rehacer el vendaje sin embargo este la detuvo antes de que se acercara a la herida._

_— ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me llames sensei? —Pregunto con una pálida sonrisa —. Soy solo Naruto. Tal vez no se note por todo lo que eh pasado pero no te llevo mas de seis o siete años. _

_— ¡Lo que sea! ¡Sensei! ¡Naruto! ¡No hable! ¡Déjeme tratar la herida! —. Se acercó nuevamente sin embargo este volvió a impedir que se acercara._

_—No se cuanto tiempo mas pueda aguantar… —Tocio mientras escupía un poco de sangre —Creo que debí aceptar la ayuda de Kiba y Chouji para esta misión… —Esbozo otra pequeña sonrisa al recordar a sus dos amigos —. Aunque todo es tu culpa ¿Sabes? Te dije que te quedaras en la aldea y ayudaras a Ino con los heridos. Cuando terminaras podrías entrenar todo lo que quisieras en los campos de entrenamiento sin ningún riesgo hasta que regresara._

_—Sensei… —El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto fingida —.Naruto…se…_

_—No llores…—Con otro gran esfuerzo se levanto como pudo soportando el dolor de su herida y le limpio las lagrimas con cuidado. —Use todo el chakra de Karuma en la batalla por el puerto de la tercera avanzada… Jamás creí que el Tsuchikage fuera tan poderoso… —Comenzó caminar con pesadez. —Detuvimos su avance, tomamos sus provisiones, sus puertos, sus caminos… En unos días mas seremos capaces de terminar con la aldea de la roca, sin un Kage capaz a su mando cederán en cualquier momento. La aldea de la roca era nuestra mayor oposición, con ella fuera del camino tendremos a Madara a nuestra merced, nada le impedirá a nuestras fuerzas llegar ahí… Todo era perfecto… ¡¿Cómo demonios se entero de nuestros planes?! —No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de frustración escaparan de sus ojos._

_—Ya encontraremos una forma de arreglarlo…_

_— ¡No hay otra forma! —Exclamo molesto —. ¡Si los dejamos pasar llegaran al país del viento en menos de tres días y los refuerzos no llegarían a tiempo! ¡Tomaran todo el maldito país y esto se prolongaría un año mas! ¡No podemos permitirnos correr! ¡Nuestras vidas son insignificantes en estas circunstancias!_

_— ¡Por favor no hables de esa manera! —Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos —. ¡Tal vez mi vida no v-valga nada! P-Pero… ¡Pero la suya si lo vale! ¡Todas las esperanzas de ganar esta guerra están en ti! _

_—Están el Kyuubi. —Respondió con amargura —Y eso esta bien pero no puedo arrastrarte a esto. —Se irguió a pesar del dolor y la miro a los ojos con seriedad. —Te ordeno que regreses a las líneas de contención, a las trincheras o a lo primero que encuentres y les avises de este ataque. ¡Quiero que investiguen como demonios se filtro la información! ¡No se supone que debería haber un solo shinobi enemigo aquí! Manden a todas las los shinobis disponibles aquí y eviten a cualquier costo que crucen la frontera. _

_— ¿Y usted…? —Susurro débilmente._

_—También quiero que le digas a Bee, a Gaara, a la abuela, a Kakashi-sensei, incluso al Raikage…. Que dejo el resto en sus manos._

_— ¡Sensei! ¡No!_

_— ¡¿Acaso estas desobedeciendo una orden directa de un superior?! —Reclamo molesto, esta solo trato de contener las lagrimas de frustración que comenzaban a salir._

_—Sensei… yo…_

_—Si fallas en llevar esta información significara que morí en vano ¿Estas dispuesta a cargar con eso? —La miro con pesadez._

_—P-Pero… _

_—Nada de peros. —Le regalo una ultima sonrisa —Creare una distracción para que escapes y tratare de detenerlos todo el tiempo que pueda. No prometo que sea mucho pero daré lo mejor. Retírate._

_—E-Entendido… —Respondió con pesadez mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. —Solo quiero recordarle que me prometió me permitiría ser su asistente cuando todo esto terminara y se convirtiera en Hokage… _

_—No creo que…_

_— ¡Esperare con ansias ese momento! —Lo interrumpió mientras sus lágrimas volvían a salir. El rubio sonrió con pesadez, pues sabia que esta era una despedida y no un hasta luego._

_—Sabes… me alegra haberte conocido. Eh visto a muchas personas cambiar, a muchas morir, a muchas llorar, a muchas reír y a pesar de todo siento que ya no pertenezco a ningún lugar… Estaba al borde del colapso cuando tú llegaste… Aunque de mala gana comencé a entrenarte por ordenes de la abuela… Es bueno tener a alguien a quien cederle tu voluntad._

_—Sensei…_

_—Parece que nunca se te… Agh… —Se llevo las manos al abdomen por el dolor, rápidamente hizo una seña indicando que no se preocupara. Se llevo las manos a su cuello y se quito su collar, aquel que le había dado la quinta Hokage hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. —Ten, no quiero que se ensucie ¿Lo guardarías por mi?_

_—S-Si… —Estiro sus manos para recibirlo, sin embargo el rubio paso de largo y se lo puso antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna otra palabra._

_—Te estoy confiando mi voluntad, con esto tienes la obligación de convertirte en la segunda Hokage mujer… _

_—C-Claro… Así será cuando se jubile sensei… Así s-será…_

_—Claro… —Esbozo una débil sonrisa —. Ahora retírate…_

_—Una ultima cosa… —Lo corto —.Estoy segura que lo veré dentro de un par de días… —Se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa. —Sin embargo creo que no hay mejor momento que este…_

_—Dime… —Respondió de la misma manera que ella, tratando de no sentir esa nostalgia de saber que no seria así, de que para el ya no habría un mañana._

_—Lo amo sensei… S-Se que debo de ser una de las muchas mujeres que están detrás de usted… Mujeres… —Repitió irónicamente —. T-Tal vez estas palabra no tengan sentido después de todo aun soy una niña ante sus ojos… Pero quiero que sepa lo que siento…_

_—Entiendo… —Respondió aun tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Le dio la espalda, saco un kunai muy conocido en el mundo ninja gracias a su padre y continuo —.Lo siento, pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas. Desgraciadamente no la llegaste a conocer… —Comento con amargura —Su nombre era Hinata y pertenecía al clan Hyuuga, estoy seguro que ustedes dos se hubieran llevado muy bien… —Aunque dolida trato de ser fuerte, después de todo la habían rechazado. —Es irónico ¿Sabes? Pensé que cuando llegara este momento me estaría muriendo de miedo pero ahora lo único que siento es una increíble adrenalina, emoción y felicidad… Por fin los volveré a ver… _

_— Sensei… Naruto… General… —Hablo tristemente llamando su atención —. Ya tengo los datos de mi misión, solcito permiso para retirarme. _

_—Permiso concedido… —Respondió su línea como debía de ser. _

_Sin más que decir, la peliblanca envió la mayor cantidad posible de chakra a sus pies y salió de la trinchera improvisada en la que se alojaban a toda velocidad. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando de la nada aparecieron a su lado, enfrente y detrás de ella varios shinobis armados con intenciones asesinas. No se preocupo, ya sabia como era esto, siguió su camino cuando vio que los shinobis que la habían rodeado caían al suelo sangrando de la garganta mientras que otros con más suerte salieron volando y parecía que no se iban a detener hasta que hubieran recorrido un par de kilómetros mas. Lo único que todos fueron capaces de percibir fue una estela amarilla, ella sonrió mientras que los shinobis enemigos se petrificaban de miedo, pues el hijo de su peor enemigo estaba frente a sus ojos, y al menos según sus informes el Rayo amarillo de Konoha era mas bondadoso y menos sanguinario que aquel al que tenían delante de ellos cortándoles el paso._

_—Les pido de la manera mas atenta queridos enemigos que se retiren, no tienen posibilidad de ganarme._

_— ¡Que tanto dices! ¡Se ve que apenas y te puedes mantener en pie!_

_— ¡Soy un ninja sensorial! ¡Apenas y puedo sentir chakra proviniendo de ti!_

_— ¡No vamos a caer en tu maldito juego!_

_— ¡Vamos por todo! ¡Esta misión lo significa todo!_

_— ¡Te vamos a asesinar y llevaremos tu cabeza como estandarte de guerra!_

_—Mierda… parece que no funciono. —Comento resignado. —Hinata… Padre… Ero-sennin… Discúlpenme por hacerlos esperar, solo serán un par de minutos mas…_

_Eso fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar, después comenzaron a escucharse varias explosiones y vio como poco a poco iban desapareciendo las presencias de varios shinobis enemigos, posiblemente muertos. No pensó en nada, no quería pensar en nada mas hasta que llegara a una base aliada o sus pies dejaran de responderle, al menos no sentía ninguna presencia seguirla lo que le daría al menos un par de minutos de ventaja si es que su sensei no aguantaba lo suficiente. _

_ Corrió, corrió, siguió corriendo para después volver a correr, así fue por alrededor de tres horas que a ella le parecieron días hasta que finalmente dio con un pequeño cuerpo de avanzada, pequeño pero lo suficientemente equipado como para planear una ofensiva durante el tiempo necesario para pedir ayuda. Dio gracias a eso. Se quito su banda shinobi de la hoja y la alzo, para que no la fueran a confundir con algún shinobi enemigo. No pudo más cuando sintió que tropezó y rodo varios metros hasta que una shinobi la detuvo._

_— ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes moverte? —Pregunto preocupada._

_— ¡Hay enemigos! ¡Acabaron con toda la unidad de reconocimiento a diez kilómetros de aquí! _

_— Tranquilízate, ya estas a salvo._

_— ¡No! ¡Usted no me entiende! ¡Tienen que levantar una línea de contención lo más rápido posible! ¡Pidan refuerzos! ¡No podemos dejarlos pasar! _

_— ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Parece que esta entrando en una crisis nerviosa!_

_— ¡No! ¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡No pueden permitir que pasen! _

_—Ya estoy aquí, vamos a ponerle unos sedantes y… ¿Yuuhi? _

_—Ino… ¿Qué haces aquí…? —Pregunto débilmente._

_—Acompañe a Kiba a checar la situación aquí, al parecer el idiota de Naruto rechazo su ayuda y este vino a quejarse con el… ¿Qué tontería no? Obligarme a recorrer dos países completos nada más para pelearse con Naruto…_

_—Ino… ¡Hay enemigos! ¡Acompañe a Naruto-sensei con la unidad de reconocimiento y nos tendieron una emboscada! ¡Hay alrededor de quince mil shinobis que quieren tomar el país del viento aprovechando que la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas se fueron a apoyar al Raikage!_

_—Ino-san… Esta en shock, lo mejor seria que…_

_—Espera un momento, no creo que este mi entiendo… —La detuvo con una mirada de preocupación. — ¿Dónde esta Naruto…?_

_—Se quedo… Los detuvo para permitirme escapar y avisarles… —Comento mientras comenzaba a llorar —.Esta muy débil Ino, esta exhausto por la batalla con el Tsuchikage de ayer, además estaba herido… N-No creo que… M-Me dio su collar… Me dijo que tenia que convertirme en la segunda Hokage mujer… y…y-yo…_

_—Tranquilízate… —La corto la rubia —. ¡Kiba! ¡Mueve tu trasero aquí!_

_— ¿Sigues enojada por tra…? _

_— ¡Cállate y escucha! —El Inuzuka guardo silencio de inmediato, pues sabía que algo serio había pasado —. Parece ser que nos tendieron una emboscada, tomamos la frontera del país de la tierra por que todas sus fuerzas se movieron para tratar de tomar el país del viento, según Yuuhi este Naruto la hizo de carnada a unos diez kilómetros de aquí para dejarla escapar y ganarnos tiempo en lo que preparamos una ofensiva…_

_— ¿Estas hablando enserio? ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡Voy por ese idiota de inmediato!_

_—Espera… —Agarro la parte baja de su pantalón débilmente evitando que se fuera —. Por favor Kiba… Naruto-sensei… —trato de contener sus lágrimas —S-Sensei… _

_—Kiba… —Susurro Ino con tristeza —Encárgate de la defensa aquí, voy a regresar, me parece que vi a Kankurou hace unos días. Me dijo que iba como reserva al país de la Garra, ahorita debe de estar junto con Kurenai-sensei, ambos llevaban al menos dos batallones con ellos, si me apresuro debería de regresar con ellos en menos de ocho horas… Asegúrate de sobrevivir hasta entonces…_

_La rubia se limpio las lagrimas, de su equipo ninja saco una bolsa de píldoras de soldado, se tomo todas de golpe, una gran explosión de chakra se sintió por todo el lugar, la rubia tocio un poco de sangre, sin embargo se la limpio al momento y salió de ahí a una endemoniada velocidad._

_— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —El Inuzuka golpeo el suelo con frustración. — ¡Escúchenme todos! —Se levanto imponente — ¡Esperamos un ataque masivo en cualquier momento! ¡Las probabilidades de vivir son mínimas! ¡Son escasas! ¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es sobrevivir ocho horas! —Todos lo miraron con temor, sin embargo el fuego de sus ojos lleno de valor a todos, la moral subió increíblemente, después de todo no había nada mas que hacer._

_— ¡¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?!_

_—Yo encabezare la distracción en lo que se aseguran de poner trampas alrededor. ¡Si es necesario vuelen todo el maldito lugar con tal de retrasarlos unos minutos! ¡Los que se queden escóndanse! ¡Salgan a asesinar y vuélvanse a esconder! ¡Hagan lo que crean conveniente! ¡Yo tomare responsabilidad por todo! _

_— ¡Entendido!_

_— ¡Fue un placer haber luchado espalda con espalda con todos ustedes! ¡Hoy será recordado como el día en que un puñado de shinobis al mando de un perro pulgoso murió defendiendo el país del viento! ¡Quien sabe! ¡Tal vez hasta hagan un día festivo en nuestro nombre! —Todos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice. — ¡Quien tenga el valor para ir al infierno y regresar! ¡Síganme! —Sin mas varios shinobis se colocaron detrás de el con una mirada seria. —Son mas de lo que espere… —Sonrió para luego erguirse —Akamaru, mas vale que me cuides la espalda amigo… —El perro ladro dos veces como respuesta a su amo. — ¡Haber! ¡Nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos! ¡Yo encabezare el ataque frontal! ¡Iremos directo a la boca del lobo! ¡Los detendremos mientras que el otro grupo se encargara de una emboscada cuando pasen por nosotros! ¡Mis órdenes son! ¡Aguanten cuatro horas! ¡No les pido más! —Sonrió con tristeza, al parecer gracias a su olfato fue el único que se percato que los shinobis enemigos no se encontraban a mas de cinco kilómetros lo que le decía que su rubio amigo había caído hace unos minutos. — ¡Encontremos la gloria! _

_— ¡Gloria mi trasero! ¡Yo encontrare mi juventud perdida! —Todos se voltearon y vieron con sorpresa al General Gai mejor conocido como el remolino verde de la hoja, nuevamente la moral subió. Kiba sonrió, eso le aseguraba una hora más. Sin más todos partieron dejando al resto de sus camaradas preparar la última contención._

_La mitad de los shinobis activos siguieron a Kiba y a Gai, mientras que los restantes se movían como locos poniendo barreras, colocando trampas y cualquier otra cosa que les sirviera para ganar algo de tiempo. Nadie tenía tiempo para encargarse de ella. Habían pasado un par de minutos en los que dejo de sentir sus piernas por lo que como pudo se acercó a una carpa medica y se trato con lo primero que vio. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse los sedantes mas fuertes que pudo y antes de caer inconsciente se tomo varias píldoras de soldado. Se puso de pie y parecía que nada hubiera pasado, sabia que eso le costaría al menos una semana sin moverse, claro si es que llegaba a sobrevivir. Salió de la carpa y comenzó a ayudar a preparar las trampas, después de todo no era la única shinobi de doce años que se encontraba allí._

_Pasaron las primeras dos horas y las explosiones no dejaban de escucharse, desgraciadamente cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, todos allí abandonaron el puesto mientras un solo shinobi que al juzgar su edad debió de jubilarse hace al menos unos quince años se quedo en medio de ahí y a la vista de todos mientras que los demás retrocedieron un kilometro._

_Pasaron otras dos horas y ya se podía sentir la presencia de los shinobis enemigos en ese lugar, sorprendentemente varios aliados aunque retrocediendo seguían peleando, como todos lo esperaban entre ellos se encontraban Kiba y Gai y otros veinte shinobis de los trescientos que fueron. Kiba con la ropa toda desgarrada dejando a la vista su trabajado cuerpo, unos músculos macizos sin un solo gramo de grasa extra que solo la guerra conseguía lograr. Desgraciadamente se encontraba solo, su compañero canino no se veía por ningún lado, sin embargo el seguía peleando. _

_Un shinobi lo agarro por la espalda, lo inmovilizo de los brazos con una llave mientras que otro se lanzo con un kunai directo al cuello, Kiba con una fuerza salvaje se dio la vuelta y le rompió la espalda a su captor en el acto mientras al otro con nada mas que fuerza bruta le atravesó el pecho con sus manos que ahora tenían unas afiladas garras, después con un ambas manos agarro a otros dos shinobis del cuello y los aplasto hasta que prácticamente los decapito con la simple fuerza de sus manos, había otro shinobi detrás de él que con algún jutsu levanto una roca de al menos tres metros cúbicos y la lanzo directo a él. Tenía las manos ocupadas por lo que de alguna manera la roca se rompió y se pudo ver como la había roto de un cabezazo. De su frente comenzó a salir sangre sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, sin otra cosa que pudiera hacer le mordió el cuello a ese shinobi y lo aventó como si se tratara de un lobo aventando a su presa para después desocupar sus manos y buscar a algún otro shinobi que estuviera a su merced._

_— ¡Te llevo trescientos shinobis de ventaja! _

_— ¡Los derrotados por trampas no cuentan! —Reclamo._

_— ¡Por favor! —Exclamo otro shinobi que se veía bastante rudo — ¡Yo no moriré hasta llevarme otros cien conmigo! —Con una espada que bien podía confundirse con la de Zabuza rebano a cinco shinobis en el acto — ¡No les permitiré pasar a mi país! ¡Por Gaara-sama! —Otros tres shinobis que parecían de la arena levantaron sus armas en un grito de guerra y siguieron peleando._

_— ¡Hace tiempo que deje de sentir mi cuerpo! —Exclamo el Inuzuka — ¡Tengo al menos siete husos rotos y varios órganos internos no están en su lugar! ¡Así que esto es la voluntad de fuego! ¡Madre! ¡Alzare el nombre del clan!_

_— ¡Por favor niño! ¡No duraras más que yo! ¡Asesinaba shinobis mientras a ti aun te cambiaban los pañales! —Sus manos se tornaron de fuego y comenzó a golpear a shinobis enemigos desfigurándoles la cara en el acto. _

_— ¡Se ve que los shinobis de la hoja y la arena no conocen su lugar! —Exclamo otro con una sonrisa manchada de sangre — ¡No se preocupen! ¡Yo mismo le pediré al Raikage-sama que les muestre lo que es un verdadero entrenamiento! —Un trueno callo del cielo creando un cráter de diez metros a la redonda cargándose a todos los enemigos que se encontraban en rango._

_— ¡Un hombre pelea con sus puños! —Exclamo Gai, para después de una patada romperle el cuello a un shinobi que casi apuñala por la espalda al ninja de la nube. — ¿Entrenamiento? ¡Ni siquiera pueden cubrirte las espaldas amigo!_

_— ¡Fue solo un descuido! — Respondió con una sonrisa — ¡No volverá a pasar! —Una armadura eléctrica lo envolvió y su velocidad aumento considerablemente._

_— ¡Arrogantes shinobis! ¡Son fuertes, no lo niego pero no tienen oportunidad contra un samurái! —Este con su Katana rebano a varios enemigos, sin embargo uno alcanzo a apuñalarlo en el hombre._

_— ¡Amigo! ¡Por dios! ¡Tanta habladuría y mira como terminas! ¿¡Estas bien!?_

_— ¡A menos que me corten la cabeza seguiré luchando! ¡Y aun así juro por dios que muerdo fuerte! —Este de alguna manera tomo un arma del suelo y se puso en pose de batalla a estilo de dos katanas, algo que todos admiraron pues se numero de victimas aumento y si considerabas el hecho de que parecía que su brazo izquierdo se le zafaría en cualquier momento fue algo que superaba los limites del cuerpo humano._

_— ¡¿Crees que te ves genial?! ¡Solo miren esto! — Una shinobi bastante atractiva con alguna clase de jutsu abrió la tierra frente a ella de la cual comenzaron a salir varios insectos que empezaron a devorar a sus enemigos._

_— ¡Por dios! ¡Que desagradable! —Exclamo el Inuzuka — ¡Oye! ¡¿Tienes novio?!_

_— ¡No! —Respondió mientras evitaba un ataque y con una patada lanzaba volando a su agresor — ¡Pero preferiría morir antes de salir contigo! —Respondió con gracia haciendo que todos rieran._

_— ¡¿Esta no es la decima vez que te rechazan?! ¡Tranquilo Kiba! ¡Ya llegara la indicada para ti! _

_— ¡Muy gracioso! —Respondió al momento que utilizaba un Gastuga para desviar unos setenta Kunais que iban hacia su dirección. — ¡Desgraciadamente esta vez no es para mi! ¡Tengo un amigo que usa las mismas técnicas desagradables que tu! ¡Si sobrevives deberías conocerlo! _

_— ¡¿Técnicas desagradables?! ¡Cuida tu boca! —Respondió mientras apenas y evitaba el filo de una espada que bien le abrió una herida en el brazo que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato, de la nada otro shinobi aliado asesino a su agresor dándole tiempo para reincorporarse — ¡Supongo que si eres de Konoha te refieres a alguien del clan Aburame! ¡Me interesa! ¡Mas te vale sobrevivir y que me lo presentes! _

_— ¡Eso hare mujer…! — De repente una espada atravesó el costado del Inuzuka, este de alguna forma sin perder ni un solo segundo saco la hoja y con esa misma rebano en dos el rostro de su agresor._

_— ¡No te atrevas a morir ninja de la hoja! _

_— ¡No lo hare mujer!… No lo hare… —Respondió con pesadez._

_Siguieron aguantando todo lo que pudieron, hasta que por fin regresaron a la base donde solo se encontraba aquel anciano. Este con toda calma les hizo señas para que se retiraran. Ellos no querían hacerlo, después de todo cuando salieron ya estaban dando por echo que no iban a regresar sin embargo habían ganado suficiente tiempo como para que prepararan algo por lo que confiando en que tuvieran un plan con las pocas energías que tenían comenzaron a retroceder dejando al anciano a su suerte. En su huida voltearon y se percataron que los enemigos comenzaron a chocar contra una barrera invisible. ¿Cómo demonios habían echo para diferenciarlos a ellos de los enemigos? Realmente no les importo por más de unos segundos en los cuales continuaron con su huida. Poco a poco parecía que aquella barrera estaba a punto a ceder pues comenzaban a verse grietas en la misa. Por fin pudieron sentir el chakra de sus camaradas, los cuales con alegría recibieron a los quince que regresaron llevándolos de inmediato a unas tiendas donde comenzaron a tratar sus heridas ya que la mayoría tan pronto y como se sintieron a salvo colapsaron ahí mismo cayendo inconscientes por todo el cansancio que habían tenido que soportar esas cuatro horas. Otros comenzaron a prepararse pues ahora seria su turno de ir a ganar algo de tiempo. _

_Kiba que hasta ahora se forzaba a mantenerse consiente, pues no aseguraba despertar si es que cerraba los ojos vio como en el cielo algo pareció romperse en pedazos. No tenia que ser un genio para saber que la barrera había cedido y que no tenían mucho tempo, sin embargo vio que todos se pusieron pecho a tierra. Él se levanto para volver a pelear, le comenzaron a gritar que se cubriera sin embargo el solo los escuchaba como susurros a lo lejos, cuando de la nada una increíble onda de aire lo mando volando sacudiendo todo alrededor de allí. Durante su vuelo pudo ver que todo delante de él y a unos quinientos metros alrededor se lleno de fuego. Sonrió con pesadez cuando por fin pudo sentir el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, después de todo parecía que cuando dijo "que volaran todo si era necesario" se lo habían tomado muy enserio. Aun en el suelo en su mente recito una pequeña oración por aquel anciano que se quedo seguramente para activar los sellos explosivos cuando la barrera cediera._

_Después solo observo como a rastras se lo llevaban a una de las tiendas mientras que los shinobis que se habían puesto pecho a tierra abandonaban el lugar, seguramente para ir a tomarlos desprevenidos ahora que tenían que reagruparse después de tan fuerte explosión. Quería ir con ellos y seguir peleando pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Sintió como le inyectaron algo y después todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro hasta que perdió la conciencia de todo a su alrededor._

_Despertó. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado sin embargo se encontraba bastante contento por ser capaz de abrir nuevamente los ojos. Se sorprendió al percatarse que el techo no era de lona ni se encontraba al aire libre. ¡Era concreto! Lo que le decía que tenia que encontrarse en alguna ciudad grande lo que al menos le daba la seguridad que estaría a salvo en lo que se recuperaba. Se trato de levantar pero su cuerpo no le respondió, con pesadez y juntando todas las energías que tenia trato de levantar su mano, sin embargo a medio camino esta cayo pesadamente._

_—Un paciente ha despertado. — Informo con calma una enfermera, al parecer ya era inmune a cualquier situación, pues dios sabía las atrocidades que había tenido que presenciar._

_— ¿De quien se trata? _

_—Permítame. — Se acercó a su cama y de un buro que se encontraba al lado de el tomo un folder —Kiba Inuzuka._

_—Sabía que no moriría tan fácilmente. —Respondió con una sonrisa, se acercó a él y lo observo. Este solo movía los ojos de un lado a otro cosa que decía que buscaba respuestas, al menos hasta que presencio a la persona frente a él._

_—No te esfuerces mucho Kiba, ya estas a salvo. —Informo con gentileza. —Imagino que sientes una increíble impotencia al no poderte mover pero no te preocupes, solo es temporal. Llegaste y comenzaste a convulsionarte. ¿Puedes creerlo? Fueron necesarios siete doctores para mantenerte quieto en lo que colocaban el sedante y al parecer una dosis no fue suficiente. No quiero asustarte pero te pusimos cuatro veces la dosis permitida. Es por eso que pasaran unos cuantos días más en lo que el efecto se disipa. Siéntete orgulloso, muchos shinobis no despiertan después de una dosis… —Lo volvió a observar y se percato que aun había impaciencia en sus ojos por lo que continuo. —Supongo que quieres saber que paso en la frontera del país del viento ¿No? Al parecer Ino cumplió su parte, los refuerzos llegaron en buen tiempo, los detuvieron lo suficiente como para poder formar una defensa estable… En estos momentos las fuerzas al mando de Kakashi y Ai están en camino por lo que esto no debería prolongarse más de una semana. ¡Ah! Y felicidades, hace dos días nos llego una carta en la cual nos informaron que ganaste la conmemoración a La Cruz Victoria por el valor que mostraste. Todos los que sobrevivieron no dejan de hablar de lo increíble que fuiste y mas aun que hubieras regresado después de un enfrentamiento de cuatro horas a una diferencia de quince mil a trescientos. —Este esbozo una pequeña sonrisa aun si poder moverse. —Como Hokage estoy orgullosa de eso… Y solo queda una ultima cosa que informarte… —Esbozo una gran sonrisa y sus ojos se tornaron húmedos por unos momentos —Nuestro ninja numero uno cabeza hueca en sorprender a la gente volvió a sorprendernos… De alguna forma esta vivo… Lo encontraron tirado unos campesinos a cincuenta kilómetros del lugar de la batalla… Me gustaría saber como demonios término tan lejos si se supone siquiera podía moverse._

_El Inuzuka no pudo evitar sentir la misma emoción de su Hokage, aunque aun era incapaz de poder moverse una pequeña lagrima se le escapo de su ojo. No había mas que pudiera hacer, simplemente cerro sus ojos y se entrego al mundo de los sueños. Parecía que tendría unos momentos de tranquilidad por un tiempo._

_— ¿En donde se encuentra Naruto Hokage-sama?_

_—No me percate de que te encontrabas despierta Ino. Sabes… no estas en posición de exigir nada, espero que estés preparada para las consecuencias._

_—Creo que a alguien le va a ir muy mal. —Comento entre risas, ambas mujeres desviaron su mirada al origen de aquella voz, viendo como la peliblanca se acomodaba en la cama._

_—Yuuhi… —Susurro la Hokage. —Tu también estas en grabes consecuencias jovencita… ¡Ustedes dos! ¿En que demonios estaban pensando al tomarse todas esas píldoras de soldado? ¡Como ninja médica debes de saber las consecuencias de tomarse más de una a la semana Ino! ¡Ni se diga ocho de golpe!_

_—Lo siento Hokage-sama… —Respondió apenada —La situación lo ameritaba y no me permitirá mentir._

_—Pudiste haber enviado un mensaje de emergencia o algo por el estilo ¿No se te ocurrió antes?_

_—Pero fue una mejor idea que Ino fuera en persona, como shinobi sensorial que es había mas probabilidades de que diera con los refuerzos ¿No es así?_

_— ¡Así se habla Yuuhi! —La apoyo la Yamanaka —. Por otro lado… ¿En verdad Naruto sigue vivo…?_

_— ¡Sensei sigue vivo! —Exclamo la peliblanca de inmediato… — ¡Donde se encuentra! —. La Hokage le dio un pequeño coscorrón haciendo que se callara al momento. —Es cierto que lo encontraron vivo, pero aun así no se encuentra muy estable, no así ya se esta convirtiendo en una leyenda viviente, aunque fueron por solo quince minutos, aguanto a una diferencia de quince mi l a uno… Eso contando el hecho de que se encontraba herido… Realmente este Naruto… ¿Qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser?_

_—Sensei… —Susurro mientras una pequeña lagrima se le resbalaba por su mejilla. —Pensé que cuando nos separamos… Yo ya… Incluso yo…_

_—Tranquila Yuuhi. — La reconforto la rubia menor —Ese idiota no morirá ría tan fácil._

_—N-No le digas idiota a Naruto-sensei… —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa._

_—Ok, ok… —Las interrumpió la Hokage —Ya fue suficiente, aunque estén heridas pienso ponerlas a trabajar como castigo. Tu Ino tienes tus conductos de chakra bastante dañados en cuanto a ti jovencita… No se como decir esto pero estuviste a punto de perder la movilidad en las piernas… Afortunadamente pudimos tratarte a tiempo pero otra tontería que se te ocurra cometer y no habrá marcha atrás… _

_—Pero…_

_— ¿Crees que a Naruto le gustaría ver a su linda alumna lastimada de esa forma? —La peliblanca simplemente desvivo la mirada ligeramente sonrojada._

_—Eso creí, por ahora descansen antes de que cambie de opinión, después de todo mañana el clan Inuzuka esta de fiesta, gracias a las heroicas hazañas que se cuentan sobre Kiba._

_—Entendido. —Respondieron ambas al unísono, después la Hokage les dedico una sonrisa y salió del lugar dejando a ambas shinobis solas. Ino no hizo mucho mas que recostarse y volver a reconciliar el sueño pues al ser ella ninja medica no tenia que ser una genio para saber que esta vez si se había sobrepasado. Por lo que simplemente le dedico una mirada cómplice a la peliblanca y se recostó nuevamente._

_—Naruto-sensei… —Susurro la peliblanca sonriendo evitando contener la emoción que sentía en su pecho al enterarse de que aun seguía vivo. Sin mas como de la niña enamorada que era se tapo la cara para evitar que alguien viera su sonrojo, cosa absurda pues todos en esa habitación de hospital se encontraban mal heridos y no andarían utilizando las pocas fuerzas que tenían observarla a ella._

**_0_0_**

Entiendo, Kazuto, Sei, Ryuusuke y Yosuke

—Yuuhi-san…

—Ryuusuke-san. Buenas noches. —Respondió cortésmente, se encontraban en un gran hotel de lujo desde donde la peliblanca había permanecido en el balcón por más de una hora observando el cielo sin mover un solo musculo.

—Nos encontrábamos a punto de ir al restaurante por algo de cenar. ¿Gusta acompañarnos?

—En un momento los alcanzo. —Respondió con una sonrisa —El aire es tan fresco, el cielo tan puro, la ciudad tan viva… El paisaje me ah hechizado y vale la pena mencionar que aun no me quiero separar de él. —Termino con una sonrisa haciendo que el anciano la imitara.

—Como desee Yuuhi-san, estaremos en la mesa cinco, incluso en caso de que nosotros no nos encontremos todos los gastos corren por nuestra cuenta, de eso no se preocupe.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondió sin desviar la mirada del cielo nocturno.

El anciano se alejó dejando a la única mujer del grupo sola, entro al restaurante del hotel y tomo asiento con sus camaradas.

— ¿Qué te dijo la princesita?

—Kazuto, tú y tus formas tan variadas de llamar a nuestra aliada. —Dio un pequeño suspiro para después llamar al mesero que no se encontraba tan lejos del lugar. —Al parecer sigue sumida en sus pensamientos, dice que en unos momentos nos acompaña.

— ¿Enserio? Es fuerte y todo lo que quieras pero no me da buena espina.

— ¿Averiguaron algo?

—Mejor dicho… No averiguamos nada… —Le extendió unos papeles quien los empezó a leer con sumo cuidado.

— ¿…Que significa esto…?

—Ni idea…

—Me estas diciendo que Yuuhi-san en realidad… ¿No existe?

—No tenemos mucha información acerca de la familia Uzumi además de que son una familia bien posicionada con buenos contactos, pero hasta ahí, según la información que tenemos hubo unas peleas internas y la cabeza de la familia fue asesinada, después el resto de ellos comenzó a pelearse por quedarse con el liderazgo, sin embargo aunque investigamos a todos los miembros de la familia no tenemos informes de alguien que se parezca a ella.

— ¿Estas diciendo que esta Yuuhi es una impostora?

—No, al menos no del todo, sus características físicas coinciden con los da el linaje Uzumi sin embargo no tenemos registros que coincidan con ella. Checa esto. —Le extendió un pequeño expediente.

—Uzumi Yuuhi… tipo de sangre… comida favorita… hobbies… ¿Nueve… años?

—Es lo único que encontramos con su nombre… Pero como veras esta muy lejos de la tener la edad de nuestra princesita…

— ¿Será la hermana mayor o algo?

—Hasta donde sabemos los que sobrevivieron quedaron bajo el mando del padre de la niña, Uzumi Souchiro, sin embargo nos hemos tratado de contactar con ellos para averiguar un poco mas, sin embargo nadie responde.

— ¿A que te refieres con que nadie responde?

—Sus riquezas, posiciones, cuentas bancarias etc… siguen bajo el nombre de la familia Uzumi, sin embargo en si lo difícil es encontrar a alguien con ese apellido, no sé que tan lejos deberíamos llegar con esta investigación pero parece que Yuuhi-san es la ultima que queda con ese apellido.

— ¿Entonces estas insinuando que alguien fue detrás de su familia? Y para colmo ella fue la única sobreviviente… Bueno, no seria una gran sorpresa viendo sus habilidades de pelea.

—Lo que a mi me preocupa es que ella sea la asesina.

— ¿De verdad crees que…?

—Buenas noches. —Saludo amablemente mientras tomaba asiento en su mesa — ¿hm? ¿Por qué tan serios? —Todos se quedaron estoicos como piedra pues no notaron ni siquiera en el momento que se poso a un lado de ellos para recorrer una silla y sentarse.

—Que descortés de mi parte. —Hablo Ryuusuke al verla con ellos. —No me di cuenta de su presencia Yuuhi-san por lo que no pude recorrer la silla para usted, espero perdone mi falta de modales.

—No se preocupe por eso.

—Bueno, en si estábamos hablando de unos pequeños problemas que estábamos anticipando, creo que usted o mejor dicho su familia nos podrían ayudar a arreglarlos.

— ¿Mi familia? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Hay unas esferas políticas que nos están causando líos en la tierra de las olas. —Respondió mientras tranquilamente tomaba una copa con vino y se la llevaba a los labios mientras que todos los demás ignoraban que esto lo hacia con el simple echo de ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en algún tipo de excusa. —Teníamos planeado convertir ese pueblo oprimido en nuestra primera base pero parece ser que unos shinobis de la hoja se nos adelantaron por lo que solo faltaría acabar con la cabecilla de lugar… Un tal "Gato" y por lo que se su familia tiene buenas relaciones con los principales muelles del país.

— ¿Me estuvieron investigando? —Pregunto con desconfianza.

— ¿Investigándola? —Soltó una pequeña carcajada —Claro que no, solamente al buscar las mejores opciones para resolver ese pequeño problema lo mas rápido posible su apellido salió a la luz así que nos estábamos preguntando si seria oportuno el pedirle ayuda con eso.

—Bueno… No se si lo sepan pero de la familia Uzumi solo queda una sobreviviente y esa soy yo… —Respondió con tristeza.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto sorprendido — ¿Qué fue lo que paso mujer?

—No me gusta recordarlo… —Respondió del mismo modo que antes.

—En ese caso no preguntaremos más. —Respondió Ryuusuke a su petición —Imagino que debe de ser muy doloroso perder a toda su familia, mas aun imagino que perder a su hermana menor debió de haber sido un gran golpe para usted.

— ¿Hermana menor? Creo que me perdí de algo. Soy hija única.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto con calma —Entonces debí de haberme confundido con algo. No me toma muy enserio, solo estaba divagando.

—Entiendo. Con mucho gusto los ayudare sin embargo estoy un poco cansada, ahorita solo quiero comer algo e ir a dormir ¿No tienen problemas con esperar hasta mañana verdad?

—No realmente. En ese caso. Salud y provecho. —Alzo su copa iniciando un brindis con todos los ahí presentes para después comenzar a degustar su platillo, cuando de repente todo se volvió una simple cena normal, todos sin duda le agradecieron a el mas anciano de su grupo Ryuusuke, por su tan bien planeada eh improvisada excusa, con lo que al menos ahora estaban seguros que tendrían que irse con cuidado.

* * *

_¿Les gusto el cap? ¿Reviews?_

**_Notas del Autor: _**_Pues el capitulo estuvo ligeramente mas largo de lo normal por lo que espero sea lo suficiente como para compensar la tardanza. Pues bueno, sin mas que decir espero no los haya decepcionado y espero que comenten. Por cierto, supongo que en este capitulo alcanzamos los 300 reviews por lo que la historia que publicare la subiere a la par con el próximo capitulo asi que estén al pendiente ;)_

**_The biju god_**_: Gracias x) espero este flash back quede igual de bueno. :) _

_Luna creciente: Gracias men x) Espero este cap no te haya decepcionado._

**_Fedenico_**_: Pues por azares del destino el este capitulo también es un flashback por lo que espero te haya gustado :)_

**_MR.X_**_: Gracias, no creo que este cap supere al otro pero al menos espero haber aclarado algunas dudas… x)_

**_Netokastillo_**_: espero también disfurtes este cap men x)_

**_Hitomi Akera_**_: Lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el cap. Yo también me termine enamorando de Hikari xD jajajaja Espero te haya agrado el cap y nos seguimos leyendo._

**_Froggus:_**_ Pues si, mas o menos es la personalidad que estoy tratando de darle pero una Yandere es mas complicado de lo que pensé xD_

**_Ragde09:_**_ Gracias men. Espero seguirte leyendo. Hace como una semana me pase por los primeros dos caps de tu fic, nada mas deja que tenga tiempo para actualizarme x)_

**_RAYHACHIBI_**_: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que llegaste x) Pues si, espero este cao te agrade también._

**_Gerymaru_**_: Pues si, espero con este cao explicar la mayoría de las dudas :)_

**_HiNaThItHa. 16241_**_: Jejeje pues si xD La verdad tengo planeado hacer algo asi medio inesperado con lo de Naruto y Sasuke asi que al pendiente xD _

**_Flarius_**_: Un salido xD Y espero poder poner esa escena de Hinata encontrándolos en el siguiente cap x)_

**_Nadie_**_: Pues la verdad no se, igual y meto algunos personajes de las películas pero todavía falta mucho para eso x) _

****_: Are lo posible x) Es que de por si siento que me estoy atrasando mucho con la historia en si, pero aun asi prometo que tendre algo mas profundo en cuanto a su subconciente en los próximos caps, pienso que en los exámenes chunnin con Gaara es un buen lugar para enfrentar un par de demonio sX_

**_Sol naciente_**_: Pues en si yo creo que si, pero no tendrá mucho impacto en la historia, además de los principales y sus allegados._

**_TheLonelyShadow_**_: No te preocupes, lo que importa es que regresaste x) Se lo feo que se siente xD Yo también eh estado inabilitado por meses y siento que muero u_U Bueno, Gracias por tus comentarios y espero eswte cap también se de tu agrado ;)_

**_Marcos_**_: Pues si, no se… Me encanta Hikari xD_

**_CHAOS CONTROL_**_: Pues si, todos piden eso asi que supongo que eso are… Esten al pendiente con el siguiente cap xD_

**_EL VIENTO LIBRE_**_: Pues no me tarde mucho ¿no? xD_

**_El pregunton_**_: Pues tiene todo su poder, luego explicare como es que Naruto lo recupero :)_

**_Cfm_**_: Pues la verdad no lo creo… eso se lo dejaría mas a Hikari o incluso a Hinata d:_

**_Sc_**_: Pues en si en lo del modo sabio me referia mas como al de Hashirama, que por si solo era capaz de encarar al Kyuubi cubierto con el Susano D:! XD_


	23. Examenes Chunnin

_Buenos dias/tardes xD Este el nuevo cap y espero lo disfruten._

* * *

— ¡Juro que no es lo que parece!

—Naruto-kun… Sabes que yo confió en ti y si tu me dices que te crea te creeré, pero esto…

— ¡Créeme Hinata! Yo solo… ¡Por dios! ¡Hikari! ¡Despierta de una buena vez!

¿Qué estaba pasando? Sencillo de explicar. Por azares del destino Hinata había ido a buscar a su novio con el simple motivo de prepararle el desayuno y si era posible pasar tiempo con el por lo que felizmente había ido a la ahora residencia Uzumaki, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Hikari en su habitación. No tenia que preocuparse por ella pues sabia que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse por si sola, sin embargo eso reducía la cantidad de alimento que tenia que preparar. No quería ser maleducada y preparar solo para el rubio y ella y que de repente la pelirroja llegara y no hubiera comida para ella por lo que aunque arruinara su plan fue a despertar a su novio para preguntarle si podían contar con Hikari para el desayuno.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su cuñada en la misma cama que la de su novio, sin embargo si no fuera suficiente con esto ambos dormían plácidamente abrazados el uno del otro. Una escena bastante conmovedora de no ser por el hecho de que ¡Era su novio! Por una u otra razón un aura bastante macabra que jamás te imaginarias que la tierna primogénita del clan Hyuuga era capaz de poseer inundo el cuarto. El rubio estaba más entrenado para ese tipo de situaciones por lo que en el preciso momento en el cual su cuerpo percibió peligro se despertó con todos sus sentidos listos para enfrentar cualquier tipo de amenaza. Ya fuera buena o mala suerte lo único que había frente a él era su novia con su clásica sonrisa de la cual se había enamorado, sin embargo algo no estaba bien y lo sabia.

Rápidamente se percato de la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que trato de levantarse, sin embargo aunque aun dormida su prima aun lo abrazaba por lo que entendió de inmediato el porqué de esa aura asesina que rodeaba a su novia. Trato de quitar sus brazos de él, se sacudió, la empujo y unas diez cosas más pero la pelirroja no cedía. No fue si no hasta que tuvo su pequeña charla con la Hyuuga y le gritara prácticamente en el oído para que la pelirroja finalmente abriera los ojos con pesadez.

—Naru… buenos días. —Hablo aun adormilada la pelirroja.

— ¡Nada de buenos días! ¡Aléjate de mí!

— ¿Eh…? —Se levanto y observo la situación a su alrededor. — ¡Buenos días Hina! —Exclamo con una gran sonrisa — ¿Qué haces por aquí? —. Pregunto con su clásica actitud.

—Cr-Creo que esa debería de ser mi pregunta… —Respondió la Hyuuga forzando una sonrisa. —No sabía que acostumbraran dormir juntos.

—N-No es lo que parece… —Tembló el rubio.

—No lo hacemos. —Respondió la pelirroja como si nada —Lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche Naru tuvo una pesadilla y para asegurarme de que no tuviera un mal sueño otra vez decidí dormir con el, aunque yo también dormí bastante bien. Creo que deberíamos de hacerlo mas seguido.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla Naruto-kun? —Pregunto la Hyuuga de un momento a otro cambiando esa aura tan amenazadora que tenia.

—No fue nada…

— ¿Dices que no fue nada? Te recuerdo que estabas gritando. ¡Sabes! Por un momento creí que habías venido de visita y se estaban tomando su tiempo.

— ¿Q-Que? —.Pregunto la Hyuuga con su rostro completamente rojo. —Naruto-kun y yo ni… ni siquiera hemos…

— ¡Suficiente de tus bromas Hikari! —.Interrumpió el rubio claramente exaltado.

—Vamos, no sean tímidos. Cuando quieran estar a solas solo avísenme y le pediré a Ino que me deje quedarme con ella. Estoy segura de que no se negara. Ino me cae muy bien por lo que estoy segura que me divertiré con ella y ya es por hecho que ustedes dos también se divertirán bastante. —Aunque su primo solamente la recrimino con su mirada, no pudo reprimir su risa al ver lo apenada que se ponía la Hyuuga.

—A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? —. Pregunto el rubio, abordando lo más importante.

—Y-Yo venia a preparar el desayuno y a preguntarte si tenias tiempo para salir… Ya sabes, los exámenes chunnin empezaran pronto y va a pasar un poco de tiempo hasta que podamos pasar tiempo los dos. —El rubio esbozo una sonrisa conmovido por la actitud de su novia. Por otro lado le agradeció a Hikari, después de todo aunque sus bromas no le agradaban hicieron que la Hyuuga se calmara y logro cambiar el tema.

—Claro. —Respondió con una sonrisa —No tengo nada importante que hacer hoy.

—Y por veinticuatroava vez te olvidas de que prometiste entrenar a tu linda prima y te vas a jugar por ahí. —Comento sin muchos ánimos —Bueno, aunque considerando lo que Hina dijo supongo que podría pasarlo por alto esta vez, después de todo aunque eh mejorado bastante no debería de sobres forzarme. Creo que también me tomare el día libre.

—En ese caso, esta decidido. —Respondió con una sonrisa. La ojiperla sonrió complacida para después informarles que iba a preparar el desayuno y se retirara de allí con dirección a la cocina. El rubio sonrió complacido al ver que se le olvido todo el asunto de su prima.

Unos minutos después de que la Hyuuga se retirara la pelirroja la alcanzo para ayudarla. Cuando su trabajo estuvo listo los tres degustaron de un gran desayuno que bien la palabra delicioso quedaba corta. Finalmente el rubio se ofreció a recoger la mesa para finalmente arreglarse y salir con su novia. Hikari se quedo sola en la casa, aunque era obvio que no planeaba quedarse ahí todo el día pues tan pronto como ellos se fueron ella de la misma manera se arregló y salió a dar una vuelta a la aldea para despejar su mente, a final de cuentas en unos días comenzaban los exámenes chunnin y tendría que estar descansada y al cien porciento si es que quería subir de rango.

Durante su paseo pudo observar a varios shinobis de otras aldeas ninjas. No era broma decir que identifico a las menos otras cuatro aldeas además de las cinco potencias que bien, siquiera sabía que existían.

—…Disculpa. —Llamaron su atención.

— ¿Si? —Pregunto al percatarse que le hablaban a ella.

—…Parece que eres de Konoha. —La pelirroja se tenso, pues la voz de aquel sujeto a pesar de ser tranquila tenia un toque macabro bastante difícil de explicar — ¿Sabes donde queda esta dirección? —Le extendió una nota.

—Déjame ver. —Trato de ocultar ese presentimiento que tenia —Si, a pesar de que no llevo viviendo mucho tiempo aquí conozco ese lugar ¿Quieres que te lleve? —.Hablo tratando de parecer amigable.

—No hace falta que te molestes. —Respondió de la misma forma que antes —Con que me des algunas direcciones para llegar ahí es suficiente.

—No te preocupes por eso. Vamos. —La pelirroja comenzó a caminar sin darle otra opción más que seguirla.

—Te lo agradezco. —A pesar de que eran palabras amables un escalofrió le recorría su espina dorsal cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar. —Mi nombre es Gaara, Sobaku no Gaara.

—Mucho gusto. —Respondió con una sonrisa —Yo soy Hikari Uzumaki. Siente libre de llamarme como quieras.

—Entendido. —Respondió sin emoción alguna.

—N-No pareces de por aquí… —Dejo escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa —Claro que no lo eres, de ser así no estarías preguntando por indicaciones. ¿Vienes a presentar los exámenes chunnin? —Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa cada que quería decirle algo, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de ser algo bueno.

—Así es. —Respondió sin más, sin embargo continuo —Pareces estar bien informada. Debo asumir que tú también los vas a presentar.

—Es tal y como lo dijiste. —Respondió con una sonrisa —Creo que eso nos hace enemigos. —No paso más de un segundo para que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

— ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? —Fue la respuesta del ojiverde. No lo dijo violentamente, no lo dijo en tono agresivo, es mas, podría jurar que lo había dicho de la manera mas calmada posible, sin embargo cuando le regreso la mirada se petrifico al instante al ver esos profundos ojos verdes, las ojeras que lo adornaban y esa falta de emoción que desprendían. No sabía por que pero comenzó a sentir un increíble instinto asesino alrededor de ella que provenía de su acompañante.

Aunque el origen de todo ese instinto era más que obvio por más que lo observaba no parecía que el pelirrojo cambiara su expresión en lo más mínimo. Es mas, podría jurar que la expresión de su rostro no había cambiado ni un solo milímetro desde el momento en el que el la abordo preguntando por indicaciones. Aunque trato de no asustarse fue inútil sin embargo por buena o mala suerte ya había experimentado situaciones similares antes por lo que de inmediato tenso su cuerpo y lo preparo para una batalla de ser necesario.

— ¡Gaara!

— ¡Gaara!

Escucho como a lo lejos alguien gritaba el nombre de aquel pelirrojo. De repente tanto de la parte de el como de ella todo se calmo. Todo el instinto asesino despareció eh incluso ella se relajo. Llegaron otras dos persona que en su vida había visto por lo que podía asumir que tampoco eran de la aldea.

— ¡Gaara! Te dijimos que no salieras de la habitación sin antes avisarnos. —Lo regañaron, sin embargo cuando regreso la mirada ambos se estremecieron.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —La pelirroja se sorprendió al percatarse que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella, sin embargo se sorprendió más cuando se percato de la pregunta. ¿A que se referían con que si se encontraba bien?

—S-Si. —Respondió con duda — ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

—Tuviste suerte. —Respondió a su pregunta.

—Temari, no seas ruda con ella. —La rubia de inmediato regreso la mirada con cierto temor —Me perdí y ella me estaba mostrando el camino de regreso. Estoy en deuda con ella por lo cual no tengo motivos para asesinarla. —Se acercó a la pelirroja —Tu olor… es distinto… Sin embargo no es tu olor… es el olor impregnado de alguien mas… Es… es embriagante… el olor a Kitsune… Despierta mi sed.

—E-Entiendo. —Respondió la rubia —Disculpa las molestia que te pudiéramos haber causado. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y después los tres comenzaron a retirarse dejando a la Uzumaki sola.

— ¿A que se refería con que no tenia motivos para asesinarme? —.Se pregunto a si misma con cierta duda — ¿Olor a Kitsune? ¿Acaso se refería a Naru?

Quería respuestas que no tenia, por lo que después de un rato decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y preguntarle a su primo cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Aun así no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese extraño sujeto. Si tenia alguna pesadilla podía agradecerle a el a final de cuentas.

**_0_0_**

—La espera ha sido larga pero parece que al final de cuentas valió la pena. —Comento satisfecho mientras alzaba su copa en señal de brindis. Los ahí presentes lo imitaron.

—Me alegro por esta victoria, pero me parece que aun es algo temprano para festejar.

—No seas aguafiestas viejo. —Respondieron a su comentario —Solo es un país, sin embargo es solo por ahora y al menos no da la seguridad de que se puede ¿No es así?

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón. —Acordaron con el —Ninguno se opuso cuando les propusimos usar su pequeño poblado como base militar además de que la mayoría nos están dando todo su apoyo incondicional y como si fuera poco varios jóvenes se han unido a nuestras filas. Estoy seguro que con un par de meses de entrenamiento serán capaces de alcanzar un buen nivel.

—A eso súmale que al ser una isla nadie se entera de lo que pasa dentro o fuera de ella lo que nos da cierto anonimato por tiempo indefinido. Si eso no es motivo para brindar no sé que lo sea.

—Así es. —Comentaron a la par —Te estas preocupando de mas Ryuusuke.

—Solo estaba dando mi punto de vista. —Respondió con una sonrisa —No era necesario que me atacaran entre todos ¿O si?

—No generalices viejo. —Respondió de buen modo a su comentario —La princesita no ha dicho nada aun.

— ¿Princesita? —. La peliblanca arqueo la ceja.

— ¿Te molesta mujer?

—No. —Respondió con una delicada sonrisa —Supongo que no puedo esperar mucho de tu parte por lo que prefiero no limitar tu vocabulario.

— ¿Buscas pelea? —Respondió molesto.

—Ahí vas de nuevo. Kazuto, por favor trata de no perder la paciencia ¿Quieres?

—Tsk… —Hizo una mueca de disgusto —Cuando alcancemos nuestro objetivo yo mismo me encargare de asesinarte mujer. —Agrego molesto.

— ¡Kazuto!

—Si, lo que sea. —Respondió al escuchar su nombre. Se acercó a la cantina de la habitación para después servirse un trago y finalmente volver a tomar asiento. — ¿Y bien? Aun no hemos escuchado tu opinión al respecto, a final de cuentas fue gracias a ti que conseguimos el acceso. ¿Algún comentario al respecto princesita?

—Yuuhi-san, disculpe a Kazuto. Imagino que no esta acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres tan bellas como usted por lo que pierde la cabeza y termina diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—No se preocupen por eso. —Respondió de la misma manera que antes —Estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente burda como Kazuto. No es algo que me sorprenda y mucho menos que me moleste. Ya saben, a ese tipo de gente hay que tenerle paciencia, después de todo ellos no pidieron nacer así de lentos. —Termino con una cálida sonrisa.

—No pruebes mi paciencia mujer. —Respondió con un tono agresivo —Me consta que eres fuerte, pero si me subestimas puedo darte una sorpresa.

—Por favor niños, dejen sus peleas para otro momento.

—Vaya… —Susurro la peliblanca.

— ¿Pasa algo Yuuhi-san?

—No, no es nada. Es solo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me había llamado de esa manera… —Comento como si de un viejo recuerdo se tratara.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto curioso — ¿Acaso solo trataba con personas menores que usted?

—No. —Respondió a la par —Todo lo contrario. —Respondió de la misma manera. Poso su vista a la nada mientras vagos recuerdos regresaban a su mente.

—Y el lento es uno. —Comento.

—Antes de que comiencen a pelear nuevamente ¿Les parece si discutimos nuestro próximo objetivo?

— ¿Cuál es ese próximo objetivo del que habla? —Pregunto la peliblanca.

—Como lo mencionamos anteriormente la ciudad que vaya a caer tiene que ser una gran ciudad, tal vez no la mas poderosa pero al menos una de la que todos hayan escuchado hablar al menos una vez en su vida. De este modo todos sabrán que las grandes potencias no son intocables. Lo que aun no hemos discutido es cual podría ser una buena opción. Obviamente no podemos tocar alguna ciudad que no oprima a sus habitantes, de otra manera nosotros quedaremos como los tiranos ante la visión publica.

—No podemos tocar a una ciudad justa ¿eh? —Pensó por unos momentos y continúo —. Hasta donde se no hay ningún indicio de alguna ciudad capital que este en desconforme con su gobierno. Con trabajos pudimos encontrar la situación de la tierra de las olas. ¿Tú tienes algún dato que contradiga mi información Sei?

—Desgraciadamente no.

—Por eso, como les iba diciendo aunque tedioso tenemos que dividirnos y buscar información…

—Yo pido Konoha. —La peliblanca interrumpió de inmediato mientras levantaba la mano como si hubiera pedido permiso para hablar. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

— ¿Konoha? ¿Qué esa no es una aldea shinobi? Si no me equivoco la capital del país del fuego es La Ciudad del Fénix. ¿Qué sentido tiene recopilar información de una aldea shinobi? Después de todo, las aldeas ocultas y los países a los que están sujetas tienen un sistema político independiente.

—Las aldeas shinobis se rigen por un sistema militar ¿No? —Pregunto esperando una respuesta. El mayor del grupo afirmo con la cabeza por lo que prosiguió —. Aunque independientes la una de otra tanto el estado como la fuerza militar no pueden estar separadas. Es como un cuerpo sin cabeza; no puede hacer nada por si solo, o en dado caso lo contrario, la cabeza tampoco puede hacer nada sin un cuerpo.

—Aun así… Infiltrarse en una aldea oculta de por si ya es bastante complicado y no estamos hablando de cualquier aldea, estamos hablando de la misma Konoha.

—Dentro de un par de días comenzaran los exámenes chunnin, podemos usarlos como excusa para entrar y recopilar toda la información necesaria. —Sugirió la peliblanca con una sonrisa — No puedo esperar.

—Supongo que no es tan mala idea, sin embargo tenemos que apresurarnos. Yuuhi-san y yo iremos al país del fuego. Mientras yo me doy una vuelta por la Ciudad del Fénix Yuuhi-san puede ir a Konoha, entonces podemos juntar nuestros reportes y ver si llegamos a algo. ¿Se imaginan? Si el país del fuego cae nada podrá detenernos.

—En ese caso yo iré a la Ciudad del Dragon. Tengo unos negocios que atender ahí por lo que no me será difícil moverme por todo el país de la tierra. No creo poder infiltrarme en la aldea oculta de la roca pero veré si puedo conseguir algo.

—En ese caso yo iré a la Ciudad del Relámpago. Hace bastante tiempo que quiero conocer la capital del país del rayo, dicen que su estructura es tan magnifica que deja como trabajo de segunda a cualquier otra ciudad del país, y eso incluye la aldea de la nube. —Comento maravillado.

—Así que mis opciones fueron limitadas… —Se llevo la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba en su destino —Ya que el país del viento de cierta manera es dependiente de Konoha creo que no será necesario investigarlo… —Dio un gran suspiro y continuo —Supongo que no hay muchas opciones. Yo iré a la Ciudad del Mar Negro, el país del agua no es de mis sitios preferidos para viajar pero imagino que es mejor que el calor del árido desierto.

—En ese caso esta decidido. —Sentencio con voz potente —No hay fecha limite pero tampoco podemos tomarnos mas de un par de semanas. Con esto daremos tiempo a todas nuestras fuerzas de establecerse en la tierra de las olas además de crear pequeñas bases alrededor de los países. Cualquier mensaje de emergencia envía un halcón.

—Me parece bien.

Todos asintieron, ninguno tenían alguna queja con el plan por lo que al terminar su platica cada quien se retiro a su respectiva habitación, pues empezando el día de mañana tendrían que partir a sus destinos para no perder tiempo. El tiempo era un lujo del cual no podían abusar por lo que tendrían que ocuparse de sus asuntos lo más rápido posible y si se daba el caso; prepararse para la batalla.

La peliblanca ahora solamente vistiendo su ropa interior se miraba en el espejo con cierta nostalgia. En general era un cuerpo bastante atractivo y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Casi perfecto, sin embargo para un ojo tan entrenado como el de ella podía apreciar ligeras marcas debajo de algunas zonas de su cuerpo; Posiblemente algunas viejas cicatrices que habían sanado con el paso de los años. Ella misma se miro a los ojos, chocando sus tan inusuales ojos morados con su reflejo. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, después camino a su cama para finalmente refugiarse debajo de las cobijas.

—No puedo esperar… —Susurro emocionada —Naruto-sensei… —Abrazo su almohada fuertemente mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa. —Después de tantos años podre verlo nuevamente… ¿Se acordara de mi? —Pregunto un tanto triste — ¡Claro que se acuerda de mí! ¡Soy y eh sido su única alumna! —Escondió su rostro en su almohada tratando de reprimir esa sensación de nervios que equiparaba al tener mariposas en el estomago, ese cosquilleo en la piel que la invadía desde la parte baja del estomago hasta su pecho y que finalmente terminaba en un ligero escalofrió en su espalda. — ¿Q-Que le diré cuando lo vea? ¿Sera buena idea que lo busque? ¿O tal vez aun tenga que esperar un poco más? Después de todo han pasado un par de años… ¿M-Me reconocerá? —Su rostro se ilumino — ¿L-Le gustara como me veo? —Se sonrojo ligeramente —Todos dicen que soy bastante atractiva… Mi pecho creció bastante. —Se dio un ligero vistazo — ¿Le gustaran mas grandes? —Esbozo una sonrisa sincera — ¿Qué tanto estoy diciendo? —Se recrimino a si misma —Naruto-sensei es un hombre por lo que no dudo que esos detalles le llamen la atención, sin embargo él no es cualquier hombre, el vera antes en lo que me eh convertido que en como me veo… —Por fin se relajo y se recostó bocarriba, perdiéndose en la infinidad del techo por un par de minutos en los cuales el cuarto se inundo de un profundo silencio, después un suspiro de la peliblanca rompió la armonía del vacío —Me eh convertido en alguien que odia la guerra, que cumple sus promesas y que daría la vida por sus amigos… Si es que los tuviera… —Comento amargamente —Se lo que tengo que hacer para prevenir todo lo que se avecina y estoy dando lo mejor de mi. Solo…solo le ruego a los cielos que Naruto-sensei este haciendo lo mismo… El me enseño a no perder de vista el objetivo, a sobreponer el bien mayor acosta incluso de tus propios sueños y sentimientos… Como aquella vez cuando se sacrifico para darme tiempo de escapar eh informar del ataque de la aldea de la roca… Ahora que lo pienso… C-Creo que fue esa ocasión cuando le confesé mis sentimientos… —Esbozo una sonrisa llena de paz, cerro los ojos y continuo —Sensei… p-por favor, no pierda su camino, no pierda el camino que me enseño, juntos podemos cambiar este mundo…P-Por favor sensei… no pierda su camino… N-No quiero tener que asesinarlo… E-Eso me destrozaría… Sensei… P-Por favor…

— ¡Mujer! ¡Deja de murmurar quien sabe cuanta cosa y déjame dormir! —. La peliblanca se limpio una lágrima que inconscientemente se le había escapado, dio un gran respiro y sonrió. Parecía que había tenido la mala fortuna de que su habitación hubiera quedado al lado de Kazuto. No quería pelear así como tampoco quería seguir pensado en los peores escenarios, por lo que simplemente cerró sus ojos y decidió entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

**_0_0_**

Los días pasaron y finalmente llego aquel día tan esperado por todos. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de los exámenes chunnin. Antes que nada todos fueron al lugar citado encontrándose con un par de pruebas bastante obvias, sin embargo muchos habían caído. El rubio lo recordaba con cierta nostalgia, la primera vez que había echo el examen, aquellos chunnin que se encontraban disfrazados como gennin que no los dejaban pasar, además del genjutsu que los confundía tanto de piso como de salón.

Se sintió bastante satisfecho al ver que de primera instancia sus otros tres compañeros de equipo se percataron de eso unos metros antes de siquiera entrar al edificio. Sasuke le venia dando igual, a su prima la hubiera regañado si no se hubiera dado cuenta pero lo que lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Ino al igual que ellos se percato al instante. Parecía que también se la había pasado entrenando bastante desde hace tres semanas que fue la ultima vez que la vio, cosa que le decía que al menos podía esperar grandes cosas de este examen.

Afortunadamente esta vez no hubo algún contratiempo entre Sasuke y Lee, es mas; podría decirse que era muy tranquilo si lo comparaba con la primera vez que los había presentado.

—Finalmente llegan, comenzaba a pensar que se habían echado para atrás. —No hubo respuesta.

—Naruto-kun. —Saludo sonriente la ojiperla.

—Hinata. —El rubio abandono su posición con su equipo y fue con su novia.

— ¡No me ignoren! —Exclamo el Inuzuka.

—Tan ruidoso como siempre. —Comento mientras daba un ligero bostezo —Parece que todos los novatos de la generación estamos aquí… Que problemático…

—Shikamaru. —Exclamo sonriente la Yamanaka para después abrazarlo por el cuello —Parece que esa actitud tuya no ah desaparecido del todo.

— ¡S-Suéltame! —Exclamo mientras la apartaba de él, después se reviso el cuello —Casi me arrancas la cabeza Ino —Comento con su tan clásico tono de voz —Sabia que era mejor no presentarme y quedarme en casa.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Exclamo la pelirrosa.

—Están haciendo mucho ruido. —Comento el Nara fastidiado —Sabía que no esto no era buena idea…

—O-Oigan… Parece que todos nos están observando… —Comento con cierto temor el Akimichi. Todos guardaron silencio y se percataron de que ciertamente todas las miradas en la habitación estaban centradas sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué tanto miran? ¡Eh!

— ¡Que no sabes cuando cerrar tu boca Kiba! —Exclamo Ino dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Las miradas de todos seguían sobre ellos. El rubio dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y tal y como lo esperaba encontró varios rostros familiares mientras que de la misma manera faltaban otros tantos. En ningún lugar de la habitación se encontraba Kabuto, tampoco pudo encontrar a los shinobis del sonido, sin embargo encontró Neji, Ten-ten y a Lee. Ya centrándose un poco mas en su vista encontró al equipo de la arena, cosa que era normal pero al mismo tiempo lo sorprendió. Si Orochimaru estaba realmente muerto ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Por un momento cruzo miradas con ellos, sin embargo al encontrarse con los ojos del pelirrojo este también lo miro, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, al menos hasta que el pelirrojo se levanto de donde se encontraba y fue a su dirección.

—Gaara ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto su hermano, sin embargo no hubo respuesta. El pelirrojo siguió caminando hasta su posición mientras que el Uzumaki se preparaba para cualquier tipo de eventualidad, después de todo este Gaara aun era un asesino a sangre fría.

—Tu… —Susurro Hikari al verlo.

— ¿Hm? —El pelirrojo desvió su atención del rubio a la pelirroja —Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.

—E-Eres Gaara ¿No es así? —.Pregunto con cierto titubeo en su voz, parecía que no fue cosa de aquella ocasión, realmente algo de ese sujeto no le agradaba.

— ¿Se conocen? —Pregunto el rubio.

—El olor… viene de ti… —Ignoro ambas preguntas y volvió a centrarse en el rubio.

— ¿Olor? —Pregunto el rubio —. Parece que se me han ido olvidado cosas básicas como ocultar mi chakra… —Susurro mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces realmente eres tu… —Comento el pelirrojo —Eres igual a mi… —Se llevo una mano a la cara.

— ¡Gaara! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto su hermana preocupada mientras iba a su posición.

— ¿Mas gente problemática? —Comento el pelinegro con tono aburrido —.Esto significa problemas…

—Guarda silencio. —Respondió molesta Temari —Gaara…

— ¿Quieres pelea? —Respondió la pelirrosa a su comentario.

—Sakura… no lo hagas…

— ¿Eres tan hombre que tu amiguita tiene que dar la cara por ti? —Pregunto retadoramente.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan problemáticas? —Pregunto hacia la nada —.No se como lo veas mujer, pero no es mi estilo golpear a una chica.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mi? —Exclamo molesta, tomo un gran abanico que tenia detrás de ella y se puso en pose de pelea, de inmediato la pelirrosa y el Akimichi se pusieron frente a su amigo en pose de pelea igualmente. Ante la superioridad numérica Kankurou se puso al lado de su hermana listo para una pelea, a lo que Kiba se puso al lado de sus compañeros.

—Dos mujeres y tres hombres peleándose por Shikamaru… —Comento con burla —Nunca en mi vida creí ver algo así. Aunque supongo que los hombres están de más.

—Vamos Ino ¿Qué no ves la gravedad de la situación? —Pregunto el Nara con su tono aburrido.

—D-De verdad están acabando con mi paciencia. —Exclamo la rubia —Acabare con todos ustedes aquí mismo.

—Ustedes dos deténganse. —Hablo el pelirrojo —No tenemos ningún motivo para enfrentarnos a ellos, ya habrá ocasión. Por ahora dejen de causar alboroto. —Ambos palidecieron y aunque a regañadientes, obedecieron. — ¿Tu nombre? —Se dirigió al rubio.

—Naruto Uzumaki. —Respondió con una sonrisa, parecía que su amigo aun tenía algo de autocontrol lo que le daba esperanzas de que pudiera cambiar para bien.

— ¿Uzumaki…? ¿Dónde eh escuchado ese apellido antes?

— ¿Estas hablando enserio? —Interrumpió la pelirroja.

—Hikari Uzumaki… —Comento mientras enfocaba su vista en ella —Lo había olvidado, es por eso que el olor a Kitsune estaba impregnado en ti… Ya veo…

—Espero con ansias el momento en el que tengamos que enfrentarnos. —Agrego el rubio mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Eres hombre muerto… —Susurro Kankurou.

—Pareces ser un digno oponente… Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hikari… Nos volveremos a ver… —Sin mas les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta alejarse de ese pequeño grupo y regresar a su posición original.

— ¿Uzumaki… Hikari…? —Pregunto el Nara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había algo que llamaba su atención — Creo que me perdí de algo… —Comento mientras examinaba a la pelirroja.

— ¿No lo sabias Shikamaru? —Pregunto Ino sorprendida —.Eso es raro viniendo de ti ¿No se supone que eras una clase de genio o algo así?

—No lo soy, y aunque lo fuera no es lo mismo ser inteligente que estar de chismoso…

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —Pregunto molesta mientras lo amenazaba con el puño —. Uff… Ella es Hikari Uzumaki y es la prima de Naruto-kun. —Termino con una sonrisa — ¿A que no se lo esperaban verdad?

—L-La prima de Naruto… —Repitió el Nara sorprendido — ¿Qué no se supone que…?

—Mucho gusto. —Interrumpió la pelirroja haciendo una pequeña reverencia — ¿También son amigos de Naru?

— ¿Naru? —Pregunto el Nara tratando de reprimir su risa mientras miraba al rubio.

—Es mi prima. —Sentencio mientras miraba al equipo ocho —Espero no les cause problemas y si lo hace solo ignórenla.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejo.

—Esto si que es inesperado… Espero que no seas tan problemática como Naruto. —Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le extendió su mano —Soy Shikamaru Nara y ellos son Sakura Haruno y Chouji Akimichi.

—Mucho gusto. —Estrecho las manos con el Nara y le dedico una a los otros dos miembros del equipo ocho, sin embargo se detuvo su vista por unos momentos en la pelirrosa —Así que tú eres Sakura… —Susurro levemente.

—Así es…—Respondió la pelirrosa que apenas y había escuchado su comentario — ¿Te han dicho algo de mi? —Pregunto con duda.

— ¡Ah! No, es solo que… que Ino me conto un poco sobre ti… —Se excuso de inmediato.

— ¿Yo? —Pregunto la rubia.

—Más te vale que no le dijeras nada malo Ino.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y si lo hice que? —Pregunto retadoramente.

—Ustedes los de ahí atrás. Guarden silencio. —Todos voltearon, guardaron silencio y enfocaron su vista al frente de ellos en donde habían aparecido los que parecían eran los que aplicarían las primeras pruebas. —Guarden silencio y tomen asiento en el lugar que les vamos a ir indicando. —El tipo se veía rudo por lo que nadie dijo nada y simplemente acataron las órdenes. Después de un par de minutos todos se encontraban sentados, para sorpresa y mala suerte del Uzumaki esta vez no le toco a un lado de Hinata sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia.

—Esta primera prueba es un examen… —Y así continúo explicando las reglas que el rubio ya sabía, al menos por eso no se preocupo pues eran las mismas que las de la primera vez que había aplicado el examen.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamo uno —.Eso no es justo, por que tengo que pagar si uno de mis compañeros es el que se equivoca.

—Tiene razón, además estas preguntas son ridículamente difíciles ¿Esto de que nos va a servir en alguna misión?

— ¿Esto que tiene que ver con nuestras capacidades físicas? Esto es absurdo.

—En ese caso añadiré una nueva regla. —Sonrió con malicia —Cualquier otro que se queje fallara automáticamente esta prueba y con eso su equipo y no podrán presentar el examen en los próximos cinco años. Todos en el acto quedaron estáticos ante esto. A regañadientes se tragaron toda su inconformidad y decidieron dedicarse al examen que ciertamente era imposible.

— ¿Tu? —.Pregunto con desconforme.

—No creo que sea una regla escrita pero serás expulsada si me atacas ¿Lo sabes no?

—Que cobarde. —Comento molesta —Pero no te preocupes, no tengo interés en un debilucho como tu, es mas, si quiera creo que tu y tu patético equipo puedan pasar esta prueba por lo que tendré que aguantar tu presencia solo durante esta prueba.

—Lo que digas mujer… —Comento desganado — ¿Por qué todo es tan problemático? —.Comento hacia la nada —Como sea, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto por lo que no vale la pena molestarme.

—Estas acabando con mi paciencia… —Comento mientras tronaba los dientes.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Luego habrá tiempo para que se conozcan par de tortolos! ¡Este no es un lugar para andar de cariñosos! ¡Los vuelvo a ver platicando y automáticamente estarán reprobados!

—Ya escuchaste mujer, luego habrá tiempo para que me conozcas mejor. —Comento con burla el Nara, el cual solamente escucho el momento en el que el lápiz de la rubia se partió a la mitad —Las mujeres son tan problemáticas…

El rubio por su parte simplemente se dedico a observar como como es que todos cumplían su labor de ver como conseguir la información que en este caso eran las respuestas del examen. Tanto para Hinata como para Neji estaba de más decir que fue pan comido. Sasuke tampoco tuvo problemas ni la mayoría de sus conocidos, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a Shikamaru que bien a su lado se encontraba Temari, pues el Nara se encontraba dormido sobre su examen, la rubia cada que lo miraba de reojo era con cierto desprecio mientras que el Nara seguía perdido en su sueño. La primera vez que hizo el examen nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en como Shikamaru le había echo para llegar a ser el único gennin promovido a chunnin y verlo de esta manera no le daba muchas respuestas por no habían pasado mas de cinco minutos desde que habían empezado a resolverlo.

—Tu… —El rubio volteo a ver que se dirigían al Nara —Despierta de una vez, esto no es un juego, estas en un examen, muestra algo de respeto. —El Nara seguía dormido sin prestar mucha atención.

—No entiendo porque sigue aquí. —Comento calmadamente la rubia mientras seguía centrada en su examen — ¿Acaso ese no es suficiente motivo para sacarlo junto con su equipo?

— ¡Que! ¡Shikamaru despierta de una buena vez! —Exclamo la pelirosa.

— ¿Eh? —Se levanto y se tallo los ojos — ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? —.Bostezo con flojera.

— ¿Estas hablando enserio? —Lo recrimino el moderador que lo había llamado anteriormente —Dame tu examen y tu y tu equipo están… —Se quedo estático por unos momentos —Esto…

— ¿Esta todo bien? —Se acercó a él otro moderador. En respuesta este le extendió el examen que le había quitado previamente al Nara. —E-Esto no es posible… —Susurro el otro.

— ¿Algún problema? —Pregunto con fastidio el Nara — No hay ninguna regla que me impida dormirme si ya termine ¿O si? —. Pregunto mientras miraba con aburrimiento a los moderadores.

—T-Todo esta correcto… Esto…

—N-No, discúlpanos…

—Problemáticos… —Comento mientras volvía a recostarse en la mesa.

— ¿Y-Ya termino?

— ¿T-Todo lo tenia bien?

— ¿Q-Que clase de monstruo es?

De un momento a otro el salón se lleno de murmullos y todos con algo en común y era que el Nara era el protagonista de ellos.

—D-Deben de estar bromando… —Susurro Temari observando al Nara que había vuelto a caer dormido tan pronto y como había conseguido la aprobación de los moderadores. Desvió su vista a su examen en el cual solo tenía resueltas dos de las nueve preguntas y sabía que esas dos primeras eran las más fáciles. Frunció el seño molesta sin embargo después de un par de segundos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —Parece que al final de cuentas no solo eres un hablador…

Como si hubiera sido una respuesta a su pregunta todo eso paso eh incluso él se sorprendió ¿Acaso el Nara había resuelto el examen en tan solo cinco minutos la primera vez que presentaron los exámenes? Eso realmente le dio escalofríos pues si a esa edad era así de inteligente no podía imaginar que tanto podía llegar a serlo, después de todo no fue gracias a nadie mas que a Shikamaru Nara que en su momento la guerra dio un drástico giro, todo gracias a él y a sus increíbles estrategias tan absurdas que llegaron a funcionar.

Recordaba que la primera vez que presento el examen las preguntas se le hicieron de otro mundo y lo dejo completamente en blanco, por lo que por pura curiosidad le echo un vistazo.

"Si un kunai es lanzado del punto A al punto B a una velocidad de 34 km/h mientras que desde el punt viene una ráfaga de aire con una velocidad de 132 ft/s con una inclinación de 47 radianes con respecto a una onda donde tres ciclos es igual a Pi ¿Con que velocidad llegara el Kunai al punto E? ¿Y con que velocidad y cual seria su posición si el punto A rotara 234 grados con respect en donde la velocidad del viento es directamente proporcional a la velocidad del contraviento con respecto E?"

Ciertamente era una grosería el simplemente echo de leer el problema, tanto que le dolió la cabeza de solo leer el problema, este era el numero cuatro por lo que decidió leer los demás y tal y como lo esperaba del cinco en adelante eran cada vez mas complicados mientras que los anteriores eran ligeramente mas fáciles. Realmente llego a la conclusión de que aunque llevara toda su vida en ello nunca podría responder ese tipo de problemas mientras que aunque ya sabia que Shikamaru era un genio se dio cuenta de que realmente sus mentes estaban a un abismo de distancia.

El tiempo paso y ciertamente estaba confiando de que aunque no respondiera nada no habría ningún problema por lo que al menos decidió escribir algo para que su examen no se viera tan mal… Lo observo por unos minutos y se percato de que con formulas no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo pero al imaginarse la situación podía intuir todos los resultados, después de todo un kunai que diera un centímetro de distancia del blanco no era una opción durante la guerra que vivió. Comenzó a responder los problemas como si no fueran la gran cosa, simplemente cerrando los ojos eh imaginándose la situación. Sonrió al ver que había respondido con facilidad los nueve problemas, obviamente se tardo cuatro veces más que el Nara pero lo hizo justo a tiempo como para que le sobraran un par de minutos antes de que el tiempo limite terminara.

—Lápices abajo. —Ordeno Ibiki con su clásica voz agresiva —Llego el momento de la pregunta numero diez, pero antes les explicare las reglas que esta conlleva… —Nuevamente comenzó a dar las nuevas reglas que bien hicieron que algunos aspirantes a gennins se echaran para atrás. Después de que informara que los restantes habían pasado a la siguiente fase y que los citaba mañana en la mañana en el bosque de la muerte se retiro dejando a los pocos sobrevivientes de esa prueba relajarse como pocas veces en su vida lo habían echo.

—Dios mio… Esto fue el infierno… Quero ir a casa… —Comento la pelirroja casi llorando.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hikari. —La apoyo Ino con la misma actitud que tenia su amiga.

—Patético. —Comento Sasuke que se encontraba a un lado de ellos.

—Vamos Sasuke-kun… —Hablo la rubia —Si esta solo fue la primera prueba no puedo ni imaginarme las que se avecinan… No estamos tan locas como Shikamaru…

—Shikamaru… —Comento el Uchiha mientras lo veía a lo lejos platicando casualmente con Chouji —Debo admitir que fue algo digno de que hablar…Tu lo conoces mas Ino ¿Siempre fue así?

—Aunque demostrara lo contrario en la academia siempre supe que era un genio pero hasta yo tengo que admitir que no creí que lo fuera hasta ese nivel…

—Ciertamente me sorprendió también. —Respondió mientras regresaba la mirada a su compañera de equipo —Tendremos que cuidarnos de él, resulto ser mas peligroso de lo que siquiera me imagine.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que te equivocas patéticamente.

—Naru, por favor no empieces… —Interrumpió su prima —Lo ultimo que necesitamos es una pelea en el equipo, si nos citaron en el bosque de la muerte significa que será algún tipo de prueba de supervivencia en equipo.

—Vaya, a pesar de que son primos parece que al menos tu usas un poco mas el cerebro.

—Sasuke-kun… —Lo recrimino la rubia.

—Realmente quieres que te cierre esa boca como la última vez ¿Verdad? —Pregunto ahora la pelirroja.

—Hikari… tu no… —Comento resignada la rubia al ver que ahora hasta su amiga se había puesto a la defensiva.

—Aun no es el momento de que te demuestre el poder de mi clan. —Comento con arrogancia mientras les daba la espalda. —Ni siquiera se les ocurra llegar tarde mañana. —Sin más se perdió de su vista.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Reviews?_

**_Notas del Autor:_**_ AVISO IMPORTANTE: Hace un una semana creo xD Subi la historia que les prometi, si no la han checado ahora se encontraran con dos capitulos xD Chequenla. Se llama "El resplandor de tu sonrisa"_

_Bueno, me adelanto a subir al capitulo por dos razones:_

_1. Voy a estar un poco ocupado durante enero asi que are lo posible sin embargo no creo subir el proximo cap ni de este ni de la otra historia que les prometi que ya tiene dos capitulos :) (Si no la han checado, aganlo ;) ) Hasta febrero por que ya saben, escuela, tesina, no eh echo nada en ocho meses y ahora solo tengo un mes xD entre otras cosas jajaja_

_2. Me endeude por comprarme una compu nueva (Yeah yeah xD) Y me busque un trabajo de medio tiempo para liquidarla a mas tardar en un mes por lo que estare como zombie durante enero y parte de febrero :(_

_Sin embargo a pesar de eso prometo que a mas tardar los primeros dies diaz de febrero el capitulo estara para ustedes :) _

_Sin mas comenten, y les deseo una feliz navidad, un prospero año nuevo y que los reyes magos les traigan todos sus regalos xD_

**_prinskasu-chan:_**_ Gracias, espero este ca te haya agradado y felices fiestas :)_

**_fedenico:_**_ Una disculpa mi amigo x) No me di cuenta pero bueno, estoy perdonado xD Pues si, espero este cap te agrade tanto como los anteriores, sin mas te deseo felices fiestas :)_

**_the biju god:_**_ Gracias xD Espero este tambien te agrade y felices fiestas :)_

**_MR X:_**_ jeje gracias x) Espero este te agrade y felices fiestas :)_

**_ :_**_ Lo intentare :) Ah Gaara me gustaria ponerlo en otro tipo de situaciones x) Sin mas felices fiestas :)_

**_Nadie: _**_Supongo que muchos viajes en el tiempo se volveria medio fumado xD Pero pues el unico personaje que en lo personal me agrada es Shion xD Sin mas te deseo felices fiestas :)_

_**Sc: **Pues no se como explicarlo xD Me refiero a un modo sabio mas perfecto que el anterior que uso en la batalla de Pain... :) Sin mas te deseo felices fiestas :)_

**_Luna creciente:_**_ Mis disculpas u_u No sabia que eras mujer u.u Por otro lado a mi tambien me gusto escribir esa escena y lo demas pues lo ire desvelando poco a poco. Sin mas te deseo felices fiestas :)_

**_netokastillo:_**_ Gracias por tus cumplidos xD Espero te agrade el cap y te deseo felices fiestas :)_

**_RAYHACHIBY:_**_ Gracias por tus comentarios jejeje me alegra, me esta agradando el papel de Yuuhi xD Sin mas te deseo felices fiestas :)_

**_Hitomi Akera: _**_Gracias x) De la misma manera espero te haya agradado el capitulo :) Sin mas te deseo felices fiestas :)_

**_TheLonelyShadow:_**_ Yeah x) otros diez puntos. Siente libre de llamarla como quieres xD Espero este cap te haya agradado y te deseo felices fiestas :)_

**_Marcos:_**_ Si, lo se, pero tiene que haber un poco de todo... Woow, buena intusion amigo xD Sin mas te deseo felices fiestas :)_

**_CHAOS CONTROL:_**_ jakjajajaja Kiba siempre me parecio algun tipo de Kratos ninja jajaja no se por que xD Sin mas espero tengas felices fiestas :)_

**_EL VIENTO LIBRE:_**_ wOOOW, buenas sospechas pero no dire nada xD Soy malo x) Pues aqui esta de regreso Hikari jajaja sin mas te deseo felices fiestas :)_

**_HiNaThItHa.16241:_******_gracias jajaja no entendi mucho pero me alegra que comentaras xD Sin mas te deseo felices fiestas :)__  
_


	24. Encuentro Predestinado

_¿Cómo están? Mi ausencia no fue tan larga como pensé x) Sin mas los dejo con el cap __J_

* * *

_— ¿Cómo se supone que sepa lo que es correcto? _

_—No existe tal definición. —Respondió con calma sabiamente, con un semblante serio que no hacia más que reflejar los años de experiencia que había acumulado a través del tiempo y los conocimientos que eso conllevaba —Nada es malo, así como nada es bueno, todo esta tal y como debe de estar, somos nosotros… nosotros somos los que ponemos calificativos de bueno o malo y cuando alguien piensa lo contrario empiezan las discusiones y se valen de alguien mas que les diga que su argumento es correcto… —La regreso a ver por unos instantes — ¿Por qué preguntas? —Dijo con cierta picardía en su voz —.No sé que me pasa últimamente pero tiendo a divagar mucho, olvida lo que dije, no quiero que piensas que me estoy haciendo viejo. —Agrego entre risas._

_—Por supuesto que no Sensei. —Respondió a su comentario —No quiero que tome mal mi comentario pero…_

_— ¿Pero…? —Pregunto ahora enfocando su completa vista en su alumna, después de todo a diferencia de él, la peliblanca no solo era una prodigio en las artes shinobis, si no también su nivel intelectual era bastante alto, al menos para su edad y cada pregunta que le hacia trataba de contestarla de la forma mas clara posible desde que se convirtió en su maestro, sin embargo como esta ultima, cada vez se iban haciendo mas y mas complejas._

_—Aunque los shinobis de la roca y aliados han tratado de matarnos cientos de veces, no los odio, sin embargo tampoco simpatizo con ellos, es complicado… Yo solamente odio a Madara, o en este caso a Obito… ¿No…?_

_—Según Kakashi-sensei ese es su verdadero nombre, al menos del impostor._

_—Muchos están cegados por la ira y no desean mas que la destrucción de la aldea de la roca, de Obito y de todos sus aliados, sin embargo ambos bandos solo son victimas de las circunstancias, tal y como nosotros hemos perdido innumerables shinobis ellos también lo han hecho y aunque no lo entiendo bien sé que ellos no pueden echarse para atrás como nosotros tampoco podemos, ellos no eligieron ese destino, mas bien seria que su destino y el nuestro fue decidido absurdamente por el lugar en el cual nacimos, si usted Sen…_

_—Na-ru-to. —Interrumpió con gracia mientras le daba un coscorrón a su alumna por cada silaba. _

_—Si usted Naruto-sensei… —Repitió haciéndose la afligida siguiéndole el juego a su sensei, sin embargo tomando la seriedad que tenia nuevamente —O yo hubiéramos nacido mas al este, o mas al norte nuestros destinos serian completamente distintos, tal vez yo hubiera muerto con mis padres, tal vez usted nunca se hubiera convertido en el portador del Kyuubi, tal vez…_

_—Suficiente. —La interrumpió sacándola de su reflexión para ahora ponerle toda su atención a el —Cuando era maltratado por los aldeanos me repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, 'si tan solo hubiera nacido en otro lado' 'si tan solo no hubieran sellado el Kyuubi dentro de mi' pero no tiene sentido hacerlo, es tan fácil como la tercera regla del manual de combate sorpresa nivel uno párrafo cuatro. —Presumió orgulloso —Si el nombre del enemigo te es conocido has todo lo posible por evitar hacer memoria, no es oportuno y puedes perder valiosos segundos que le costarían la vida a tus camaradas._

_—De hecho es la quinta regla. —Infantilmente soltó una pequeña risa._

_—Lo que sea. —Respondió con tono apagado, sin embargo continuo —Hacer memoria, distraerte para tal vez averiguar la identidad de tu agresor te impediría concentrarte en la batalla y posiblemente te causaría la muerte, aquí seria algo similar, no tiene sentido perder tiempo pensando el que hubiera pasado si… Perderías objetividad y tiempo que podrías ocupar en hacerte un nombre por tu cuenta en vez de lamentarte por tu infortunio. Si los shinobis de la roca les toco el destino de ser nuestros enemigos no se lamentan y usaran todas sus fuerzas para que su destino prevalezca sobre el nuestro. Nosotros tratamos de la misma manera que nuestro destino venza sobre el suyo, incluso no puedo juzgar a Obito, después de todo lo entiendo, perdió a quien mas amaba… —Susurro con una sonrisa triste —Y lo único que quiere es volver a verla… Estar con ella… —Comento de la misma manera haciendo que su alumna lo mirara con cierta incomodidad —Así tenga que destruir todo el mundo para lograrlo, lo entiendo, mas no lo justifico, yo pude haber terminado como el de no haber sido por mis amigos que me apoyaron en esos momentos de debilidad._

_—Ya veo… —Contesto aun tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho —Yo no estaba en ese entonces, pero en ese caso ¿Odias a los que traicionaron la aldea y se unieron a Obito? —La platica iba muy amena por lo que se lamento de haber echo esa pregunta. Naruto se levanto en el preciso instante en el que la termino de formular y aunque discretamente la peliblanca pudo notar como apretó los dientes tratando de no mostrar alguna otra señal de molestia en el resto de su cuerpo._

_—Mi destino esta en odiarlos y de ser posible que mueran por mis manos, su destino fue enseñarme una valiosa lección que estoy seguro nunca olvidare. —Respondió secamente mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar. La peliblanca iba a decir algo para compensar su comentario anterior, sin embargo nada le llego a su mente por lo que simplemente vio la espalda de su maestro marcharse, sin saber que desde ese momento en adelanto lo único que llegarían serian desgracias, derrotas, perdidas y mucho sufrimiento, en el que en unos ocho meses se declararía la completa derrota de las fuerzas aliadas. _

**_0_0_**

— ¡Que! —Exclamo el rubio sorprendido.

—Tiene lógica. No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. —Comento el Uchiha.

—Pero eso nos pone en desventaja… No es justo…

—Es tal y como dice Sasuke. —Sentencio su sensei —Deberían de estar agradecidos que di la cara por ustedes, el consejo que se reunió para discutir su caso tenia planeado sacar al azar a uno de ustedes. —Dio un pequeño suspiro para después observar a sus alumnos nuevamente —No es que sea la mejor idea pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir, por lo que ahora decidiré las parejas.

—No hay mucho que pensar Kakashi-sensei. —Comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa —Yo con Naru. El clan Uzumaki no será vencido si permanece unido. —Exclamo orgullosa.

—Lo siento Hikari, pero se pusieron un poco pesados por lo que las parejas tienen que ser designadas al azar. —De quien sabe donde saco un caja con un hoyo en la tapa —Tomen un numero y aran equipo con el que tenga el mismo numero que ustedes. —Su sensei le rogo a los cielos por algo de suerte que llegara en esos momentos, pues si por casualidad terminaban Naruto y Sasuke emparejados sabia que no iba a terminar en nada bueno.

—Dos. —Comento el Uchiha mientras enseñaba su número a los demás.

—Uno. —Lo imito el rubio, haciendo que su sensei se relajara.

—Uno. Estoy con Naruto-kun. —Comento sonriente la Yamanaka.

—Eso significa que me toca con Sasuke. —Comento la pelirroja de mala gana sin tomarse la molestia de sacar el número restante.

—Bueno, ya que saben las reglas Naruto eh Ino diríjanse a la entrada numero veintitrés, Sasuke y Hikari esta será su entrada. No tomen esta competición a la ligera, tienen cinco días sin embargo no tiene el nombre del bosque de la muerte por nada. —Les dedico una sonrisa que se marco incluso detrás de su mascara —Buena suerte y no vayan a morir. —Sin más su sensei desapareció.

La situación se resumía en algo simple; Gracias a Hikari el equipo siete había aumentado su número de tres a cuatro lo que los jueces de los exámenes chunnin vieron como algo injusto si es que terminaba en un enfrentamiento entre equipos pues la superioridad numérica se inclinaría por un claro ganador. Como su sensei les informo en un principio tenían planeado sacar a alguien al azar y no dejarlo tomar parte de estos exámenes chunnin, sin embargo como el gran shinobi que el hijo del colmillo blanco es sugirió que al ser esta la única prueba que evaluaba el trabajo en equipo no habría problema en que dividieran a su equipo en equipos de dos… En otras palabras que sus alumnos tomaran esta prueba en parejas ya que como él ya estaba enterado las próximas pruebas serian combates en parejas y combates individuales dentro de un mes.

Al principio lo tomaron de loco, después de todo ¿Qué clase de sensei mandaba a sus alumnos a sobrevivir en parejas cinco días al bosque de la muerte? Sin embargo recordaron que Kakashi nunca había aprobado entrenar a ningún equipo hasta hace poco, por lo que aun con dudas decidieron aceptar si es que el peligris lo consideraba como una opción factible.

—Aclaremos unas cuantas cosas. —La pelirroja detuvo su paso obligando al Uchiha a hacer lo mismo —Se que Naru prometió contarte todo lo que sabia si es que me llegabas a derrotar pero no creo que sea buena idea que lo intentes durante este examen. Mira a tu alrededor, no solo tenemos que preocuparnos por conseguir el pergamino faltante, si no también por los demás equipos que estarán al asecho y como si fuera poco tengo entendido que hay muchas bestias peligrosas en el lugar. Tienes que cooperar y cooperare co…

—Hablas mucho. —La corto haciendo que Hikari hiciera una mueca de disgusto — No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo ahora. Desgraciadamente solo somos tu y yo por lo que espero estés a la altura de un combate de tres contra dos.

—Esas deberían de ser mis líneas. —Respondió con una sonrisa —Ya que aclaramos eso, creo que seria mejor que yo llevara el pergamino, soy mas fuerte por lo que seria mejor que…

—No me hagas reír. —Respondió el Uchiha, Hikari volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto pues al parecer no le agradaba en lo absoluto que la interrumpieran antes de terminar —Si quieres el pergamino tendrás que quitármelo. —Activo su sharingan retadoramente haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara resignada.

—Has lo que quieras.

El Uchiha desactivo su sharingan y comenzaron a adentrarse al bosque que ciertamente era enorme. Era oscuro y tenebroso pues los arboles superaban los cuarenta metros de altura y apenas y permitían que un par de rayos de sol se filtraran en ellos.

—Sasuke ¿Y si aumentamos nuestra velocidad? —Sugirió la Uzumaki —Estoy segura que si usamos los arboles para movernos tendremos una visión mas amplia del lugar.

—Y también usaremos chakra lo que es delatar nuestra posición si es que algún equipo tiene un ninja sensorial, además de que la mayoría debe de estar haciendo lo mismo por lo que seriamos más propensos a encontrarnos con algún equipo enemigo.

—No había pensado en eso. —Respondió pensativa.

—Imagino que al final no puedo esperar mucho de ti.

—No seas tan arrogante, en esta prueba tu me necesitas mas a mi de lo que yo a ti.

— ¿Hablas enserio? Yo no tendría ningún problema en estar solo.

— ¿Enserio? —Respondió molesta —Pues yo tampoco, por mi puedes irte pero luego no vengas llorando pidiéndome que te ayude.

— ¿Yo? —Respondió entre risas —Tú serás la que regresara suplicando que regrese contigo.

—No necesito a alguien como tu que solo me retrase y me haga perder tiempo.

— ¿Qué acaso no son la misma cosa? —Pregunto con burla.

— ¡Ah! —Se quejo — ¡Eres insoportable! No entiendo como es que llegue a pensar bien de ti.

—Deberías de juntarte menos con Ino y ponerte a entrenar un poco. ¿No crees?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Ino en todo esto? —Pregunto molesta —Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para barrer el suelo contigo cuando sea y donde sea.

—De hecho, me refería a que deberías de entrenar tu cerebro. ¿Sabias que era posible? ¿O pensabas quedarte así para siempre?

—Terminando esta prueba puedes darte por muerto. —Lo miro directo a los ojos, el Uchiha solo sonrió con arrogancia.

—Lo que digas. Solo trata de no venir llorando a mi cuando estés en problemas. —Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ella.

— ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! ¡Tú vendrás llorando por mí! —Exclamo irritada para después también darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse.

—No, no. Muy mal, las parejas no deberían de discutir de ese modo. —Ambos regresaron una mirada asesina al autor de ese comentario —Que si tu vendrás por mi, que si yo te esperare… ¿Saben? Su pelea de novios fue conmovedora pero no creo que sea buena idea que se separen; Este bosque es peligroso.

—Una palabra mas y lo vas a lamentar. —Lo amenazo la pelirroja.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto el Uchiha.

— ¿Yo? Soy un simple gennin aspirante a chunnin que necesita de su pergamino para lograrlo. ¿Serian tan amables de dármelo? —Extendió su mano como si fuera a recibirlo —No se preocupen, prometo que no les aremos nada si lo entregan sin oponer resistencia.

—Si quieren el pergamino tendrán que quitármelo a la fuerza. —Respondió Hikari con una sonrisa, pues parecía que la acción llegaría antes de lo que tenia previsto.

— ¿Se refieren a este? —El Uchiha mostro que en su armamento ninja lo tenia.

— ¡Que demonios se supone que estas haciendo! —Exclamo la pelirroja — ¡Les estas diciendo que tu eres el blanco!

— ¿Sigues aquí? —Pregunto el Uchiha —Pensé que ya te habías ido.

— ¡Arréglate tu! —Exclamo molesta —Yo misma me las arreglare para conseguir los dos pergaminos.

— ¿Entonces? —Pregunto con calma —Parece que te dejaron solo y no siento por ningún lado el chakra de tu tercer compañero. No tienes oportunidad ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo das y te ahorras un par de heridas?

—Si te sientes capaz de tomarlo. Ven por el. —Sonrió retadoramente.

—Parece que no lo podremos hacer de la manera pacifica. Así que tomaremos como rehén a tu novia o lo que sea. —Hikari que aun estaba a la vista de ambos fue rodeada por otros dos tipos los cuales con una llave en los brazos y en el cuello inmovilizaron sus movimientos. —No queremos hacerle daño ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos la violencia?

— ¿Enserio esto es lo mas lejos que vas a llegar? —Pregunto el Uchiha con una cara de lastima.

—Cállate. —Respondió la pelirroja. Con ajiles movimientos se libero de sus captores conectando un par de golpes que bien uno fue capaz de esquivarlos mientras que el otro termino siendo lanzado contra uno de los enormes arboles.

—Son mas fuertes de lo que… —No le dio tiempo de continuar pues el Uchiha apareció frente a él y con un par de ajiles movimientos lo termino hundiendo en el suelo.

—Esperaba que fueran más fuertes. —Comento decepcionado.

—P-Pueden darse por muertos… —Susurro molesto mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

De repente tanto el Uchiha como Hikari se percataron de que había otros doce shinobis alrededor del lugar, ambos de inmediato se prepararon para buscar una abertura y poder atacar durante todas batallas que se iban a dar, al menos hasta que los dos se percataron de algo… Todos tenían la misma banda ninja lo que al menos les decía que todos se conocían y por ende habían decidido actuar en equipo para que así fuera mas sencillo conseguir los pergaminos faltantes de cada equipo.

— ¿Eso no es en contra de las reglas? —Pregunto la pelirroja al aire.

—Las reglas dicen que cada equipo tiene que conseguir ambos pergaminos, los medios para hacerlo quedan al criterio de los participantes. —Respondió el Uchiha. De repente se vieron asechados por docenas de kunais que habían lanzado en contra de ambos que si bien los esquivaron ágilmente no se percataron de que algunos tenían bandas explosivas que aparte de herirlos levemente levanto una cortina de tierra que nublo su visión.

—Así que el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha viene pidiéndome ayuda a final de cuentas. —Comento Hikari con burla a la par que se preparaba para cualquier ataque pues instintivamente ambos se habían colocado espalda con espalda preparándose para cualquier posible movimiento enemigo.

—Lo dice quien fue capturada. —Respondió a la par.

—Eso no cuenta. Lo hice para robarles el pergamino pero parece que ninguno de ellos lo tenía.

—No te centres en ellos, le quite el pergamino al hablador, sin embargo es el mismo que el nuestro.

—Eso significa que tendremos que derrotar a todos estos para conseguir el que nos falta. —Comento con una sonrisa — ¿Quién diría que cumpliríamos nuestro objetivo tan solo un par de minutos después de haber iniciado la prueba? —Comento emocionada. —Ahí vienen. —Sin más rompieron su choque de espaldas.

—Lo se. —Respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa, pues al parecer él no era el único emocionado por la pelea.

**_0_0_**

—Sal de donde quiera que estés. —Demando con seriedad.

Ino se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, al igual que otros tres shinobis con los que no hace más de un par de minutos tuvieron un enfrentamiento por sus respectivos pergaminos. Seria muy aburrido si tan solo los hubiera derrotado sin mas por lo que le quiso poner emoción al asunto y decidió tener un enfrentamiento en el cual tanto Ino como el participaran a la par con resultados muy favorables, después de todo no espero que Ino hubiera mejorado tanto. No faltaba mucho para que ambos terminaran con sus agresores que cabe resaltar, eran bastante habilidosos, sin embargo de un momento a otro todo se volvió blanco, como un gran destello que te ciega después de una explosión, ellos cinco que conformaban esa batalla pudieron ver algo parecido a la intensidad de diez soles.

El rubio mas por inercia que por razonamiento libero chakra del Kyuubi para prepararse para cualquier tipo de eventualidad, sin embargo todo volvió a la normalidad en el momento que ese chakra rojo comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo, lo que le dijo que había caído como un novato en un genjutsu y que el chakra de su compañero lo había liberado, cosa que reitero al ver a Ino y a los tres que estaban enfrentando hace unos momentos en el suelo.

En ningún momento tomo enserio el examen, en ningún momento se preocupo por los adversarios que pudieran encontrar en ese lugar y muchos menos se preocupo por el tipo de bestias que pudieran salir pues el mismo las conocía y las había enfrentado infinidad de veces. A pesar de todas sus despreocupaciones y extrema confianza nunca dejo de prestar atención a su ambiente por lo que estaba seguro que un genjutsu de ese nivel estaba a años de ser de un gennin, ¿Chunnin? Se necesitarían al menos unos diez, ¿Jounnin? Se necesitarían tres o uno especializado en genjutsus, y no sintió la presencia de nadie lo que solo le decía que era un enemigo desconocido de un extraordinario nivel.

—Muéstrate y escuchare lo que tengas que decir. —Exclamo mientras esperaba algún signo de respuesta de cualquier tipo pues aunque odiaba admitirlo, por más que trataba de rastrear a su agresor no sentía ni el más mínimo rastro de chakra en ningún lado. Comenzaba a desesperarse —Si aprecias tu vida no quieres que yo te busque. —Agrego ahora serio mientras recordaba con extrema claridad las costumbres de la guerra pues al terminar de decir aquello libero una cantidad enferma de instinto asesino que aria temblar incluso a los mas despiadados asesinos y al parecer funciono pues sintió como a un par de metros de su posición algo se movía.

Con una rapidez digna del hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha en unas milésimas de segundos apareció en el lugar y con éxito encontró a un encapuchado, en ese preciso instante con la misma velocidad iba a conectar un golpe pero para su sorpresa lo esquivaron, ahora con toda su velocidad trato de conectar un golpe pero con el mismo resultado. Con agiles movimientos el encapuchado evadía sus brutales golpes por milímetros para después conectarle una patada que lo lanzo volando un par de metros en el aire, con gran maestría se recupero en no mas de un segundo sin embargo su agresor ya había alcanzado su posición y con otra devastadora patada lo enterró medio metro bajo tierra.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto mientras se limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre.

No hubo respuesta.

—Creo que tendré que ponerme serio. —Comento mientras que el mismo chakra rojo que lo libero del genjutsu lo rodeaba.

Sin perder tiempo se lanzo en contra de su agresor que ahora, gracias a su mejorada velocidad se vio incapaz de evadir sus golpes, pero no por eso de detenerlos y rivalizar con el en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Durante varios minutos este intercambio de golpes continuo haciendo que el rubio no solo se preocupara, si no también que comenzara a tomar cada vez mas enserio su pelea pues a pesar de estar usando el poder equivalente a tres colas su adversario aun estaba a la par y por qué no decirlo… Le había conectado más golpes de lo que él había conseguido.

—No se quien seas pero esto ya me esta molestando. —Respondió mientras veía como su adversario seguía en la misma posición. Sin más sus ojos se tornaron amarillos con una línea horizontal negra en medio, su aclamada primera forma del modo sennin. —Hay muchos moderadores por los exámenes, si sigo usando el chakra del Kyuubi invariablemente alguien lo sentirá y vendrá, espero estés preparado.

Gracias a esa pesada capucha que llevaba le impedía ver siquiera un cabello de su agresor, sin embargo el también sintió un cambio en el, parecido a una pequeña explosión de energía, pues para su completa sorpresa cuando fue a conectar un golpe aunque con dificultad fue capaz de detenerlo su agresor le devolvió el golpe que el también detuvo por poco, eso era increíble mencionando que con el modo sennin su velocidad ya rivalizaba con la del Raikage, después de golpes pasaron a las técnicas shinobis siendo el la primera victima de una pues ante sus ojos un tornado inmenso de fuego se formo que aunque fue capaz de cortarlo a la mitad con un jutsu similar no pudo evitar el sentir ciertas quemaduras que al momento sanaron pero ciertamente dolieron.

—¡Katon: Gokuako no Kasai! —De su boca, el rubio lanzo una llamarada que destruyo todo a doscientos metros frente a él, sin embargo poco pudo apreciar del resultado pues veinte manos de agua de alrededor de un metro de ancho y al parecer sin limite de largo salieron en su búsqueda que el ágilmente esquivaba con gran maestría tratando de salir ileso.

Por mas increíble que sonara la batalla se prolongo hasta cuatro horas mas en las que ambos ya habían destruido al menos un kilometro a la redonda en el cual por obvias razones otros participantes no habían siquiera pensado en el suicidio de entrometerse en esa titánica pelea. Cosa curiosa que solo un pequeño punto entre toda esa destrucción de arboles quemados, tierra destruida, agua chorreando de robles de cincuenta metros de alto tirados, se encontraba intacta y curiosamente era en el cual se encontraban sus antiguos oponentes y su rubia compañera descansando al parecer aun bajo el efecto del genjutsu.

El Uzumaki comenzaba a molestarse y frustrarse, de que ambos hubieran usado suficientes técnicas como para que dos Jounnin se quedaran sin chakra y al parecer aun sin un claro vencedor, por lo que molesto y sin pensarlo libero un pergamino que libero cientos de agujas con pequeños símbolos gravados en ellas. Con una sonrisa victoriosa comenzó a usar la afamada técnica de su padre con resultados satisfactorios pues con la increíble velocidad que ese jutsu le proporcionaba fue capaz de proporcionarle un golpe directo que lo mando volando, luego apareció detrás de él y continúo su combo cinco veces más. Pensó que ya había terminado por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver como su oponente se levanta de nuevo.

Decidido a terminar de una vez por todas, se preparo para volver a usar la técnica de su padre, cuando de la nada su agresor apareció frente a él y con una gran patada lo mando volando, el rubio desapareció y apareció detrás de él y cuando iba a asestar una tajada con una cuchilla de aire este desapareció y apareció mas arriba listo para recibirlo con una técnica de fuego, este hizo lo propio y viceversa, en lo que se llevaron al menos otra hora, no fue si no hasta que en una evasiva el rubio se teletransporto doscientos metros arriba de la pelea que vio como su agresor usaba la misma técnica que el, por la pequeña diferencia de que en vez de dejar una estela amarilla como el, dejaba una estela blanca como si de una estrella fugaz se tratara, hermoso, preciso y devastador. No fue hasta entonces que se percato de quien se trataba y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo de inmediato hizo memoria.

Se coloco a unos metros de su agresor quedando de frente.

— ¿Y-Yuuhi? —Pregunto tan asombrado que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando aquella estela blanca rompió camino y atravesó la distancia que los separaba en casi tres milésimas de segundo, sin embargo cuando se preparo para recibir el golpe en vez de eso sintió que unos brazos lo rodearon.

— ¡Naruto-sensei! —Exclamo felizmente con unas lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Ambos dieron varias vueltas en el suelo y finalmente pudieron verse cara a cara, pues la peliblanca se deshizo de su pesada capucha en el momento que salió a abrazarlo.

—Yu-Yuuhi… ¿De verdad eres tu? —Pregunto asombrado al verla.

— ¡Sensei! ¡Se ve tan adorable! —Exclamo mientras fortalecía su abrazo y lo sacudía de un lado a otro. — ¡Lo eh extrañado tanto! —Lo apretó mas sin embargo dejo escapar un par de lágrimas más, el rubio aunque sorprendido, choqueado no pudo hacer nada más que corresponder el abrazo con el mismo ánimo.

—Me alegra que te encuentras bien. —Después de que ambos se tomaran su tiempo en aquel abrazo, se separaron y finalmente se dedicaron una mirada.

—Se ve tan adorable Sensei… —Susurro mientras se limpiaba un par de lagrimas que resbalaban por sus hermosos ojos purpura — ¿Por qué esta en esa forma? —Pregunto curiosa como si se tratara de una niña de dos años preguntándole a sus padres por que el cielo era azul —Siempre has tomado medidas extravagantes ¿No? —Le regalo una gran sonrisa, una de las cuales la peliblanca había sido incapaz de demostrar desde hace varios años —Para que no te descubran en este tiempo tomaste la forma de tu yo joven… creo que eso es muy exagerado pero como siempre confió en su juicio. —Respondió de la misma manera que antes.

—Mis medidas nunca han sido exageradas… —La recrimino mientras cientos de recuerdos venían a su mente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía esa emoción de rencontrarse con eso que creías totalmente perdido, sintiendo esa fortaleza y madurez que creyó perdida cuando por fin se vio envuelto en una completa paz.

—Claro que lo son. —Respondió llevándole la contraria, no así con esa sonrisa tierna e inocente que siempre la caracterizo.

—Pero ahora que lo mencionas… esta fue la forma en la que llegue a este tiempo… ¿Acaso tu…? —Pregunto preocupado — ¿Qué tanto ah pasado? ¿Qué te trajo aquí? ¿Desde cuando…? ¿Por qué…? —Apenas y se pudo recuperar dé la impresión de tan inesperado encuentro se percato de todas las cosas que conllevaban que su alumna se encontrara allí, enfrente de él y con ese aspecto.

—Han pasado muchas cosas… —No sabia que mas decir, habían sido largos los años de espera, largos años de desesperación rogando por que su mentor volviera y salvara su mundo, tantos años esperando algún rayo de esperanza llegando a desear solamente verlo una vez mas y cuando por fin pudo eran tantas las cosas que quería contarle, tantas cosas que le quería decir que todas se amontonaban en su garganta sin darle el exceso a salir a ninguna. —Es raro… Yo regrese con mi forma de mi edad actual ¿Por qué usted no? —Se sentía como una completa estúpida por haber empezado la conversación con algo tan estúpido e irrelevante.

—Bueno, después de todo es un jutsu prohibido e imperfecto, aunque entre todas sus investigaciones Orochimaru logro crearlo nunca le intereso perfeccionarlo al cien por lo que imagino ciertas cosas pueden cambiar.

—Supongo… —Respondió tímidamente.

—Woow, esto es tan repentino que no se… —Se tiro al suelo tomando asiento en el mismo siendo imitado por su alumna — ¿Cómo es que estas en este tiempo? A juzgar por tu apariencia debes de tener alrededor de veinte años, eso es mucho tiempo después de mi partida…

—Si que lo fue…

— ¿Qué tanto paso? —Pregunto tragando saliva.

—Nada, todo permaneció tal y como cuando partió Sensei… —Respondió con una sonrisa triste —Gracias a que el Kyuubi se fue junto contigo no pudieron completar el plan ojo de luna, sin embargo Obito… —Pronuncio con odio —Controla absolutamente todo, ya no hay fuerza capaz de oponérsele, todas las naciones salvo el país de la tierra junto con sus adyacentes están en la extrema pobreza y decadencia, los pocos grupos a los que pertenecí que se negaban a abandonar la pelea son exterminados o se rinden… Ya todos perdieron la esperanza, ya no tienen razones por las cuales luchar, en un ultimo esfuerzo conseguí su apoyo para volver al igual que usted lo hizo…

— ¿Qué paso con los demás? —Pregunto con miedo.

—Muertos, esclavizados, o desmoralizados. Konohamaru-kun dirige uno de los últimos grupos de oposición y en mis últimos días en ese tiempo… él era el único del que aun se escuchaba hablar…

—Mierda… —Susurro con frustración.

—Imagino que calculamos mal… —Susurro con molestia —Nuestro mundo no iba a cambiar mágicamente, tampoco todos olvidaríamos todo lo que pasamos y se convertiría en un lugar feliz, imagino que solamente se crea otra línea temporal sin afectar la original en desgracia…

—Eso… No… —Esa vieja angustia comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro pensando en que a pesar de todo su plan había fallado, pues aunque él se encontraba con bandera blanca en ese mundo se negaba rotundamente a abandonar aquel en el cual aprendió tantas cosas que le era imposible dejarlo así como así. — ¿Entonces viniste por mi? ¿Vamos a tener que regresar? —Pensó con pesadez, pues sabia que eso era un gran riesgo sin embargo en ningún momento pensó en abandonar aquel tiempo y quedarse cómodamente en ese dejando a su suerte a sus allegados.

—Claro que no Sensei, ahora que ambos estamos aquí podemos cambiar este mundo, podemos empezar desde cero y…

— ¡Deja eso! —Exclamo molesto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la peliblanca se sentía regañada pues desde hace bastante tiempo no le había tenido que rendir cuenta a nadie por sus acciones que bien siempre fueron las mejores, sin embargo se sintió intimidada por la voz de su ahora diminuto maestro.

—No podemos abandonarlos… —Comento afligido.

—S-Supongo que tiene razón… —Respondió regañada.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio bastante incomodo en el cual ambos atascaban su mente con un sinfín de ideas tratando de optar por la mejor, pues el Uzumaki volvía a sentir esa presión de que nada había acabado aun y si a final de cuentas tenia que regresar a jugársela de héroe todo su viaja había sido una perdida de tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sigue Sensei? —Pregunto al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Y-Yo… no se. —Respondió con frustración.

— ¿Entonces que avances tiene Sensei? —Pregunto tratando de desviar aquel tema ciertamente incomodo para ambos.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Pregunto desconcertado por su pregunta.

—Estoy seguro que ya te enteraste de la muerte de dos Akatsuki y de Orochimaru, eso es lo que hice tan pronto y como llegue a este tiempo. —Mintió con audacia, pues sabía que su maestro nunca le perdonaría el haber asesinado a Konan —Hay unos aristócratas que quieren cambiar las formas de gobierno con varias ideas liberales con los cuales me alié, tienen una buena fuerza armada, posición social así como recursos para tanto invertir como para gastar en alguna guerra y por alguna razón la cual no me adjudico pero tuve algo que ver, una de sus metas también es deshacerse de Akatsuki lo que nos da una gran fuerza para hacerles frente. No eh escuchado nada de sus hazañas Sensei, por lo que imagino como siempre… —Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —Le gusta mantenerse en el anonimato. Eh ahí de mi pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en este tiempo y que tanto a echo? —Pregunto con grandes expectativas, pues si su maestro le decía que ya había acabado con todos los Akatsuki y con cualquier rastro de Obito, Madara o algún otro enemigo en potencia ella le creería. Con paciencia espero que su maestro le contara sus planes bien estructurados, con variaciones hacia cualquier situación, avances significativos, fechas clave, limites, enemigos y cualquier cosa propia de alguien de su nivel, sin embargo este solamente desvió la mirada apenado. — ¿No me diga que…? —Pregunto con cierta decepción en su voz.

—Lo siento. —Respondió aun sin atreverse a regresarle la mirada a su alumna.

— ¡Sensei! —Reclamo molesta. Ni en sus mas locos sueños se le había ocurrido que ella podría regañar de esa manera a la persona que mas admiraba así como de la cual estaba enamorada, sin embargo no lo premedito ni nada, simplemente las palabras fluyeron. — ¿Qué a echo todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso no fue usted el que me enseño que no se debe desperdiciar un recurso tan valioso como el tiempo? ¿Qué incluso si llegas a descansar debe de ser estrictamente por una gran victoria pues una pequeña victoria precede a una gran derrota? ¿De verdad no a echo nada más que perder el tiempo? Con la información que posee y con su nivel podría tal vez no eliminar todas las amenazas pero si todas las que conoce. ¿Quiere decir que todo lo que me enseño era una mentira?

—N-No eh tenido mucho tiempo…

Un fuerte bofetón lo silencio en el acto.

— ¡No me venga con estupideces Sensei! —Reclamo molesta — ¡Yo se de donde viene! ¡Yo se lo difícil que fue aceptar toda la destrucción! ¡Dejar atrás a todos aquellos que gustosos dan su vida por ti al considerarte su ultima esperanza! ¡En tan solo un par de meses conseguí eliminar a tres Akatsuki! ¡Usted puede hacerlo mejor! ¡Demuéstreme que es el mismo Naruto-sensei del cual se contaban increíbles hazañas! ¡El único al cual equiparaban con Itachi-sama! ¿¡Sabe lo que equipararlo al nivel de tan legendario shinobi conlleva verdad!?

—Estoy a años de estar a la altura de Itachi…

Otro bofetón lo silencio, ciertamente aunque no dolían físicamente, que su alumna a la cual le había agarrado tanto cariño lo recriminara de esa manera dolía más que cualquier ataque.

—Sensei… —Con suavidad acaricio la mejilla que acababa de abofetear —No me haga pensar lo peor…

—Entiendo… —Respondió con una sonrisa triste — ¿Ya te lo había dicho no? Cuando ya no sentía que pertenecía a algún lugar llegaste tú y de mala gana me forzaron a entrenarte… Ahora parece tan lejano…

—Vaya que lo es… —Comento de la misma manera.

—Incluso ahora me relaje… ¿Te digo la verdad? —Ella afirmo con la cabeza expectante a su respuesta —Al llegar me segué por el odio y el poder que tenia, solamente tenia la intención de asesinar a cualquier persona que traiciono a la aldea…

—No lo culpo, pero…

—Tranquila. —La interrumpió —Ya madure… creo… —Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice. —Pensar que mi querida alumna tendría que recordarme que es lo que hago aquí… Por dios, que patético me eh vuelto…

—No diga eso Sensei…

— ¿Tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo? —Pregunto con gracia. La peliblanca sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo al repetir esa tan vista escena entre ambos, tan cotidiana que sin embargo jamar creyó recuperar.

—Naruto-sensei…

—El Sensei esta de mas Yuuhi, curiosamente ahora eres mayor que yo.

—Para mi siempre será mi Sensei, no importa las circunstancias Naruto-sensei… —Sonrió complacida al ver su actitud.

—No tengo excusas. —Comento con pesadez, sin embargo con una mirada llena de seriedad —Contacte con Itachi y le conté mi situación.

—Increíble… —Susurro la peliblanca, no por el hecho de lo que había echo, si no por haber contactado con el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, el cual se le consideraba prácticamente una deidad y un símbolo de libertad de donde ambos venían. —El mismísimo Itachi-sama…

—Me dijo que esperara, que me contactaría cuando tuviera un plan. —La interrumpió con su clásica actitud serena pero llena de sabiduría que su alumna tanto extraño, aunque no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver tanta madurez en tan pequeña imagen de su maestro. —Destruí un laboratorio de Orochimaru y tengo a dos shinobis de buen nivel a mi cargo investigando todo lo que necesito, por el momento están ocupados tratando de descubrir la identidad de aquel formidable shinobi que seguramente debió de haber sido entrenado por un gran maestro para ser capaz de derrotar a dos Akatsuki y a Orochimaru.

—Lo de gran maestro esta aun dudoso… —Ambos soltaron una risa cómplice —Ambos sabemos que Orochimaru no ah muerto. Del tiempo que vengo a pesar de que abiertamente esta en contra del régimen de Obito, sigue vivo y me consta que también aquí sigue vivo en algún lugar.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda… —Respondió a la par —Por ahora no eh hecho nada pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. —Comento con un semblante serio —Sin embargo hay cosas que no puedo pasar por alto, esta prueba tomara cinco días, después te volveré a ver ¿Qué lugar se te facilita?

—El que usted me diga Sensei. —Respondió gustosa —Me gustaría probar aquel puesto de ramen del que tanto presumía.

—No creo que sea conveniente encontrarnos dentro de la aldea, pero prometo llevar un par de tazones. —Respondió a la par sintiéndose viejo por una u otra razón.

—Lo esperare con ansias. —Respondió la peliblanca.

—Yo también Yuuhi. Realmente me alegra haberte conocido, mira que mi alumna tendría que recordarme cosas tan básicas… —Se llevo las manos a al rostro —Sin embargo me alegra que fueras tu y no alguien o algo mas…

—Para eso estoy. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—No me queda mas que decir que estoy orgulloso de ti, te has convertido en una mujer hermosa, aunque me duela decirlo tal vez tu nivel rebase el mio y como si fuera poco conseguiste dominar el Shiranshin sin ningún problema.

—D-De que estas hablando… —Inconscientemente se ruborizo al escuchar el primer cumplido de su maestro — Nada mas utilizaste la primera forma del modo sennin, tampoco libero el poder de Karuma a mas de tres colas y no junto ambas técnicas, estoy segura que de haber utilizado el modo sennin definitivo o al menos hasta la sexta cola no habría tenido oportunidad contra usted.

— ¿Los formalismos están de mas no lo crees? —Respondió con gracia recordando los cientos de veces que le había repetido lo mismo —Aunque estoy seguro de que ese no era todo tu poder ¿O si? —La peliblanca sonrió de la misma manera dándole a entender que su afirmación era cierta. — ¿Te importaría? —Señalo a donde se encontraban los cuatro gennin aun inconscientes.

—Claro. —Respondió de inmediato —Después hacer un par de sellos los libero de aquel genjutsu. —Es increíble como incluso Ino se ve tan diferente a como la recuerdo…

—Puedo decir lo mismo, eres completamente diferente a como recuerdo a mi alumna favorita.

—Soy la única. —Respondió fingiendo molestia, tan clásico entre ellos dos.

—Disculpa la espera Yuuhi, prometo no hacerte esperar más.

—Estoy seguro que así será. —Respondió sonriente, sin mas ambos se dieron la espalda y comenzarían a cambiar ese mundo, ese tiempo, al menos esa era la prioridad en la mente de ambos, sin saber que no por nada la historia se había forjado en invertibles batallas alumno-maestro que definieron el mundo actual tal y como lo era.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?_

_**Notas del autor: **Aunque había pensado que no tendría el cap listo hasta la segunda semana de febrero, felizmente extrañaba tanto escribir que cuando comenze a hacerlo no pare hasta terminar el cap . Aunque eso me costara una noche sin dormir u.u _

_Sin mas estoy de vuelta y actualizare mensualmente como lo acostumbraba._

**_PROPAGANDA: Si no han checado mi otro fic "El resplandor de tu sonrisa" Háganlo, les aseguro no se arrepentirán :)_**

**_Luna creciente: _**_Las batallas vendrán en el próximo cap, espero te haya agradado este x)_

**_The biju god: _**_Gracias, espero este también haya sido de tu agrado :)_

**_Fedenico: _**_Gracias, espero que la Yuuhi de este cap, también te haya gustado. PD: xD Nuevo capitulo en el otro fic, prometo que no te arrepentiras si te das una vuelta x)_

**_ : _**_YA sabes, mucho aburrimiento y una imaginación activa después de ver tanto anime x)Leei todos tus reviews y te agradesco por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, espero ya estes en este cap para que puedas leer mi respuesta, sin mas un saludo :)_

**_RAYHACHIBY: _**_Pues espero no decepcionarte al no poner mucho sobre los exámenes, por otro lado tampoco tengo planeado que Gaara recupere sus memorias, pero solo el tiempo y que tan fumado este cuando escriba lo dira x) Sin mas un saludo :)_

**_Flarius: _**_Espero que el cap fuera mas o menos a lo que te imaginabas de su reencuentro. Un saludo y espero te haya agradado el cap x)_

**_Marcos: _**_Gracias, espero este cao no te haya decepcionado tampoco. X)_

**_EL VIENTO LIBRE: _**_Jajaja pues ya vez que a Gaara le gustan las personas fuertes y ahora el ya no lo es, no en mi fic :) jajajaja Espero te haya agradado el cap :)_

**_TheLonelyShadow: _**_Pues no, todavía no xD jajajaja Espero te haya agraado el cap y un saludo x)_

**_Lord of Flames: _**_Pues si, ya que Gaara rifa mucho xD Y no creo, pero luego aclarare que todo el mundo sepa que son novios x) Sin mas espero te haya agrado el cap :)_

**_MOBIUS The Frost:_**_Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic :), sin mas tal y como lo dices te espero en la próxima y te mando un saludo… *hola* xD_

**_XDMAN: _**_jajaja pues tratare de poner un flashback de lo que fue esa situación próximamente, por otro lado esta bien eso de dejar de ser vago, hasta Shikamaru tuvo que dejar de serlo xD Sin mas espero te haya agrado el cap :)_


	25. La historia continua

—Entonces a final de cuentas tenemos que trabajar en equipo. —Comento la rubia como si de un dejavu se tratara.

—Ahg… ¡No puedo creerlo! Después de vencer a todos esos tipos todos tenían el mismo pergamino. —Exclamo frustrada. —Imagino que por algo trabajaban en equipo. —Se resigno mientras le extendía un pergamino a su primo.

—Aunque creo que esto es algo injusto. —Hablo Ino llamando la atención de su equipo —Contando el suyo tienen cinco pergaminos del cielo y contando el nuestro tenemos cinco pergaminos de la tierra… Me sabe mal que dejemos a seis equipos fuera de la competencia…

—Así son las cosas. Preocúpate por alguien externo a tu círculo y estas muerto.

— ¿Estas bien Naru? ¿No te pegaron en la cabeza en alguna pelea?

—Me gustaría que fuera eso. —Respondió de la misma manera.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —El Uchiha entro a la conversación —Sin embargo seria muy aburrido dejarlo así.

— ¿Qué les parece si dejamos los seis pergaminos que nos sobran aquí con alguna nota de: tomen el que les haga falta?

—Y nosotros que nos vimos emboscados por cuatro equipos dejamos nuestro esfuerzo tirado con una nota ¿No?

— ¿Nosotros para que los necesitamos Sasuke-kun?

—A mi no me molestaría. —Agrego la pelirroja.

— ¿Tu que dices Naruto-kun? —Pregunto Ino haciendo que los tres posaran su mirada en el rubio.

—Hagan lo que quieran. —Comento con esa actitud que había adquirido desde el final de aquella batalla —Ino, me voy adelantando. —Sin dar ninguna explicación comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

—Ino ¿Paso algo durante los dos días que no nos vimos? No es así como Naru suele comportarse.

—No lo se, después de nuestra primera pelea a estado así de serio como lo vez. ¿Tal vez le molesto que en todas nuestras peleas encontráramos el mismo pergamino?

—No lo creo…

—Hagan lo que quieran con los pergaminos restantes. Hikari, yo también me adelanto. —De la misma manera que el rubio lo había echo, Sasuke comenzó a caminar alejándose de sus dos compañeras.

—Adelante. —Respondió al llamado del Uchiha.

— ¿Entonces que aremos con ellos?

— ¿Alguna idea Ino? —Ambas se pusieron a pensar por unos momentos —.Me agrada tu idea y hasta cierto punto concuerdo con Sasuke. Seria muy aburrido eliminar a seis equipos solo por nuestra mala suerte para encontrar el pergamino opuesto. —Le dedico una sonrisa la cual la rubia interpreto al momento. De su armamento ninja saco una pluma y una hoja de papel, después escribió: "Siéntanse libres de tomar el pergamino que les falte. PD. No les recomiendo que tomen mas de los necesarios, así como los conseguimos iremos a recuperarlos"

— ¿De verdad tenias que agregar la posdata Hikari? —Pregunto su amiga viendo con duda el mensaje.

—Solo precaución contra los avariciosos. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Sin mas que la rubia pudiera hacer, dejaron los pergaminos y se retiraron en la misma dirección en la que sus respectivas parejas se habían marchado que cabe mencionar era la misma pues ambos dúos iban al mismo lugar el cual ya se podía divisar a unos doscientos metros mas adelante.

—Sabía que volveríamos a encontrarnos. —Los tres ahí presentes del equipo siete voltearon al escuchar aquella voz.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto el Uchiha dando un paso al frente.

—Me parece que falta alguien.

—Él es Gaara. —Lo presento la Uzumaki — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? —Pregunto sorprendida al ver al equipo de la arena cómodamente acostado en un sillón cada uno a excepción del pelirrojo.

—Vaya. —Comento mientras se levantaba —Parece que por fin llega otro equipo. Nos estábamos aburriendo de ser los únicos aquí. —La rubia se levanto y momentos después su hermano lo imito.

—Llegamos unas horas después de que la competencia iniciara. —Respondió a su pregunta el marionetista —No creí que tuviéramos que esperar tanto para ver a algún otro equipo. Creo que esto deja en claro que equipo es el mas fuerte.

—No es nuestra culpa haber conseguido cuatro pergaminos iguales al nuestro. —Respondió el Uchiha serio pero elevándose con ese comentario que ciertamente tenia fuerza.

—Imagino que también es valido. —Concordó Temari —Tuvimos suerte de que el primer equipo que enfrentamos tuvieran el pergamino que nos faltaba, no podemos esperar que todos los equipos corrieran con la misma suerte.

—Supongo. —Kankurou se estiro nuevamente y sin decir nada mas volvió a recostarse.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el? —Volvió a hablar el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿A que te refieres Gaara? —Pregunto su hermana preocupada, pues el nunca mostraba algún interés en ninguna platica y mucho menos en alguna persona.

—Al Kitsune…

— ¿Kitsune?

—Se refiere a Naru. —Aclaro Hikari, después observo a profundidad la habitación —Cierto ¿No viste a Naru cuando llegaste Sasuke?

—No. —Respondió a su pregunta.

—Disculpen… ¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?

—Que tan grande ¿Eh…? —Hablo Kankurou desde su cómoda posición en el sillón —Tiene bastantes pisos sin embargo todos se parecen, en el centro hay un área cerrada a la cual esta sellada y no podemos pasar, supongo que hay que esperar a que los cinco días pasen para poder entrar, de ahí en fuera nada digno de mencionar.

—Ya veo… Gracias. Sasuke, Ino, voy a buscar a Naru.

—Adelante. —Respondió el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en otro sillón. Momentos después Ino lo imito utilizando el asiento contiguo.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Hay alguna bodega de comida aquí? —La otra rubia estallo en risas.

—No digas tonterías… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ino… Ino Yamanaka.

—Lo que sea, no digas tonterías, tienes que salir a conseguir tus alimentos como lo hemos estado haciendo desde el momento en el que entramos en este bosque.

—Ya que por ahora somos los únicos equipos ¿Por qué no nos echamos una mano? —Propuso el marionetista —Dado que ya no somos enemigos ¿Por qué no compartimos comida? Podemos cazar en equipo y comer todos juntos, ya saben, seria una perdida de tiempo que cada equipo se aislé, después de todo por ahora tendremos que vernos las caras durante tres días mas.

—Suena lógico. —Respondió el Uchiha —Cuenten con nosotros.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamo al escuchar su respuesta —Por que justo en estos momentos me empezó a dar hambre… —Se levanto tomando asiento en el sillón y después miro a los presentes —Hoy te tocaba ir a ti hermanita ¿Por qué no le dices a Ino que te acompañe? No te vendría mal convivir con mujeres de vez en cuando, tal vez así podrías cambiar un poco tu actitud.

—Piérdete Kankurou. —Respondió al cometario de su hermano.

—Es por eso que nunca encontraras un novio. —Comento resignado —Como hermano me preocupo por ti pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. —Respondió afligido mientras recuperaba su previa posición.

—Como si esas cosas me interesaran. —Respondió a la par que se ponía de pie —Como sea algo de compañía no me vendría mal ¿Vienes? —Miro a la rubia quien solamente asintió con la cabeza para ponerse de pie momentos después.

—Si se trata de comida creo que deberías de ir tú también ¿No Sakura? —El equipo de la arena y el equipo siete rápidamente desvió su mirada a la puerta en la cual aunque malheridos se encontraba el equipo ocho.

— ¡Si quieres tu comida ve a cazarla tu mismo!

—Vemos, vamos, no griten. —Comento con pose aburrida —Luego le tocara ir a Chouji o a mí.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí. —Comento a la par que caminaba a su posición —Pensé que morirías en el bosque y que tu cadáver se perdería para siempre.

—Yo también lo llegue a pensar aunque afortunadamente no fue así. Me gustaría decir que me sorprende verlos aquí pero me imaginaba que ambos equipos serian de los primeros.

—Si ustedes van a ser nuestros rivales creo que estos exámenes serán pan comido.

—Vamos mujer ¿Acaso te hice algo para que siempre me estés atacando? —Pregunto desganado a la par que se tiraba en el último sillón libre que quedaba —Por fin algo cómodo en lo que dormir.

El marionetista comenzó a reír con ganas. —No le hagas caso a mi hermana. —Hablo mientras se daba la vuelta para poder verlo mejor —Simplemente ella no conoce otra forma de mostrar su afecto.

— ¿Afecto? —Pregunto el Akimichi.

—No vale la pena discutir con un simple gor…

— ¡Alto ahí! —Exclamaron tanto Ino, Sakura y Shikamaru a la vez.

—Temari quiere decir que cazaremos un enorme y gordo animal para comer… —Rápidamente intervino Ino, la otra rubia se quedo mirando confundida la escena mientras que los tres que la interrumpieron soltaban un gran respiro de alivio.

—Como sea, no quiero perder más tiempo. —La única mujer del equipo de la arena comenzó a caminar —Si quieren comida para su equipo alguno de ustedes nos tiene que acompañar.

—Yo no puedo. —Se excuso de inmediato el Akimichi —No tendré energías hasta que coma. —Sin más hábilmente tomo asiento junto a Sasuke mientras de quien sabe donde sacaba una bolsa de frituras.

— ¡No sean…!

—Solo esta vez Sakura, mañana y pasado nos tocara a nosotros. —Hablo el Nara desde su posición bocabajo en el sillón en el cual se encontraba acostado.

— ¡Nada de solo esta vez! —Sin mas lo jalo de un pie tirándolo al suelo donde un gran golpe sonó —Yo iré mañana, hoy te toca a ti. —Sin más acaparo el lugar en el que Shikamaru se encontraba hace un par de segundos.

—Problemática… —Susurro mientras se agarraba la espalda —No creo que sea buena idea pero si no hay opción no hay mucho que pueda hacer. —Soltó un gran suspiro —Espero no nos tardemos. —Se levanto del suelo a la par que daba un gran bostezo.

—Tú eres el único que nos va a retrasar. —Sin más Temari retomo su camino siendo seguida de Ino y finalmente de un obligado Shikamaru.

**_0_0_**

Se encontraba melancólico en la parte más alta del tejado de aquel punto de control en el cual todos los equipos gennin con posibilidades de ser ascendidos a chunnin tenían que llegar. Recostado en el techo mas alto de lugar, con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba del aroma que aquel tan exótico bosque desprendía. No era broma el decir que conocía la mayor parte de ese bosque mejor que su propia casa.

Recordaba como la mayoría de su tiempo libre lo vivió entrenando día y noche en ese lugar en el que dígase… También fue el lugar de entrenamiento predilecto de su alumna una vez que comenzó a entrenarla, por lo mismo no había ningún lugar que lo hiciera sentir mas nostálgico. No así su mente se encontraba analizando cosas a una increíble velocidad que posiblemente por esos momentos pudiera casi igualar al genio Nara.

— ¿Qué tanto e estado haciendo? —Con delicadeza removió un par de mechones de cabello que se desperdigaban alrededor de su frente.

Su mente no era un caos sin embargo se sentía como un completo inútil. ¿Qué tanto había sido eso? Se relajo, se confió, pensó que había tiempo y ciertamente lo había, sin embargo fue egoísta de su parte pensar que ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera y rescribir todo a su placer. Que ahora tuviera un gran poder capaz de rivalizar con cualquier Akatsuki no significaba que estos dejarían de actuar, que ahora pudiera hacerle frente a Obito no significaba que este fuera a abandonar sus planes, que ahora tuviera una casa propia y que fuera reconocido el clan Uzumaki como clan oficial de la aldea ante el consejo y que cuando el o Hikari cumplieran la mayoría de edad formarían oficialmente parte del consejo de clanes no significaba que todo era borrón y cuenta nueva, que se olvidarían de que él era el niño Kyuubi y que ahora seria un representante del clan Uzumaki.

—Todo esto apesta… —Susurro nuevamente.

A eso se resumía todo, no había mejor forma de describirlo. Su alumna había viajado al pasado igual que él solo para recordarle que tenía una labor, que no fue enviado solo para divertirse y que le gustara o no tendría que ensuciarse las manos si quería resultados.

—Esta es la verdadera faceta del mundo, entiéndelo. No somos héroes…—Repitió con gran nostalgia, cuidando que cada palabra armonizara la misma fuerza y calidez que la primera vez que las pronuncio. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia de eso? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero bien recordaba el por que las pronuncio.

Fue en aquella misión en la región del Efebo, en la cual tenia que ver hasta donde habían avanzado las fuerzas enemigas en ese país neutral, después de todo tenían planeado tomarla para evitar retrocesos de las divisiones este y noreste en las cuales de no ser por los pequeños suministros que lograban colarse por esa región sin ser detectados hubieran cedido hace mucho. Recordaba con nostalgia como por primera vez su joven edad funciono como camuflaje, haciéndose pasar por un niño huérfano que buscaba trabajo en la zona. Curiosamente al ponerse aquel sello supresor de chakra su cuerpo sufrió ligeras modificaciones, cosa normal puesto que a diferencia de hace un par de años en los cuales se esmeraban por la perfección, ahora con el hecho ocultar tu chakra era suficiente para que esos sellos fueran útiles.

Su piel se aclaró ligeramente pero sin perder ese toque bronceado tan inusual por la zona, sus marcas en las mejillas desaparecieron, cosa que fue un golpe de suerte y finalmente su cabello se esclareció hasta diferir entre un rubio platinado, razón por la cual para aumentar la cuartada el consejo y la Hokage decidieron enviar a su alumna con el a pesar de no llevar mas de un par de semanas conviviendo el uno con el otro. Ambos ser harían pasar como un par de hermanos huérfanos con odio hacia Konoha.

Esbozo una gran sonrisa al recordar el lio que armo al negarse a que Yuuhi lo acompañara, después de todo en esos momentos su mente era un completo caos, confiaba ciegamente en su poder, después de todo su nivel ya rivalizaba con el de Obito a su edad. Dio un gran suspiro pensando en que hubiera pasado si la guerra hubiera acabado a su favor. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo el hecho de que dominara técnicas de su padre, del primer Hokage y el control completo del chakra de Kurama había echo que su ego estuviera por los cielos, de no haber sido por que para bien o para mal tanto Madara como el primer Hokage le dieron la paliza de su vida su actitud seria parecida a la persona a la que mas odiaba.

Con nostalgia recordó que su alumna también tuvo un gran peso en evitar que se perdiera en su poder, solo un par de meses con ella y recordó las razones por las cuales luchaba tal y como había tenido que recordárselas ella nuevamente. Sin embargo estos años de paz lo habían ablandando también, recordando como aquella primera gran lección que le enseño a Yuuhi esperando que se asustara, lo odiara y pidiera a algún otro maestro.

La misión fue asignada incluso con sus quejas, sin mas que pudiera hacer partió junto con su alumna que gracias a lo mencionado anteriormente pasaban a la perfección como hermanos. Se infiltraron y vieron como con discreción tanto la aldea de la nube como la roca tenían shinobis de avanzada infiltrados ahí esperando el momento oportuno para hacer cualquier movimiento. Fueron de lugar en lugar buscando trabajo de lo que fuera, hasta que entre unos de sus tantos trabajos un amable anciano les ofreció formar parte de la oposición hacia las aldeas aliadas, era una gran oportunidad por lo que la aceptaron de inmediato y gracias a eso, información sobre las acciones de la aldea de la roca y fuerzas opositoras les empezó a llover de cualquier lado haciendo que gracias a su información y a la de Shikamaru todo se volviera un juego de niños incluso para el mas novatos de los estrategas.

Esa misión duro alrededor de un mes, en la cual desde la segunda semana en la que comenzaron sus funciones como fuerzas espías de la roca, comenzaron a tener otra perspectiva de la guerra. Aquel anciano que les ofreció formar parte de la oposición hacia Konoha era en una sola palabra… Admirable. Su avanzada edad no hacia su fuerza menos letal, su inteligencia era bastante alta y sus convicciones aunque inservibles para su lógica eran admirables, pero lo que más lo hacia alguien digno de admiración era que tenía algo que era muy difícil de encontrar en los tempos de guerra: Honor.

Los tres rápidamente comenzaron a llevarse bien, creando una estrecha relación con el, a tal punto que este les conto por que odiaba tanto a Konoha. Explico como había perdido a su esposa en la anterior guerra, como sus dos hijos fueron convertidos en prisioneros de guerra al inicio de este conflicto y que aunque hizo todo lo posible lo máximo que pudo conseguir fue recuperar el cadáver descuartizado de su hija menor. Por lo mismo se encariño tanto con el como con Yuuhi pues en Yuuhi veía a su hija mientras que en el vio a su hijo mayor.

Sus ideales eran asombrosos, su temple y valor indiscutibles y sus argumentos solidos y con una estructura tan bien fundamentada que incluso Yuuhi que apenas estaba siendo instruida en ese mundo tan oscuro considero en abandonar Konoha y quedarse con el, después de todo a esas instancias aun le molestaba tener que entrenarla y aunque la peliblanca no lo mostrara le desagradaba su maestro.

Al ser un punto clave disputado por ambos bandos lo inevitable sucedió. Era increíble como el anciano los protegió a costa de su propia vida pues en ese entonces aun no se acostumbraban a pelear con los sellos supresores de chakra por lo que al estar de incognitos los shinobis de Konoha al no conocer su existencia los atacaron y los hubieran obligado a revelar sus identidades para defenderse de no ser por que este valientemente se enfrento a los cinco Anbus que los asecharon.

En ese entonces aunque él lo ignorara, le enseño a Yuuhi la base de su formación como shinobi, después de todo aunque no era de su conocimiento la peliblanca estaba lista para abandonar Konoha y formar parte de la roca a pesar de su odio contra Obito pues se había encariñado con el anciano y que este enfrentara a cinco Anbus solo para salvarlos reafirmo sus convicciones. Este sobrevivió a la pelea y ellos se encargaron de sus heridas. Así fue como al tercer día de la cuarta semana de su misión la pelea por el territorio por fin se dio. Algo memorable, puesto que en el momento en el que ambos bandos estuvieron frente a frente listos para la pelea este asesino a sangre fría por la espalda al líder de la posición que no era nadie mas que aquel anciano con el cual llegaron a compartir tres de sus cuatro semanas de estadía en el lugar.

Aun recordaba con gran fluidez los ojos de sorpresa de todos, la mirada demandando eh implorando un porque de aquel anciano unos momentos antes de caer al suelo sin vida, las maldiciones de los opositores que bien sabían que aquel al que acababa de asesinar lo consideraba como un hijo y que a pesar de la corta estadía en el lugar siempre velo por ellos. ¡Claro! Como olvidar la reacción de Yuuhi ante ello, el como desenfundo su kunai y se lanzo en su contra con intenciones de asesinarlo al momento segada por el odio. Nunca olvidaría la plática que tuvo con ella después de ganar aquella batalla.

_—Mis más grandes disculpas Naruto-sama. No lo reconocimos. Eso demuestra el gran trabajo que realizo desempeñando esta misión. —Hablo el líder de los seis escuadrones que la aldea de la nube había enviado para tomar ese poblado bajo su control._

_—No se preocupen. —Respondió a sus palabras —Hicieron un gran trabajo._

_—Se lo debemos a usted. Infiltrarse y conseguir información fue vital para nuestra victoria. Eliminar al líder antes de que la contienda empezara término de reafirmar nuestra superioridad, sin alguien a la cabeza no representó ningún problema._

_—Envía un escuadrón a la parte norte y otros dos a custodiar el puente. Sella los lagos y confisquen todo lo que puedan a un radio de un kilometro a la redonda. —Ordeno ignorando olímpicamente los halagos de aquel shinobi._

_—Entendido. —Respondió al momento —Naruto-sama…_

_— ¿Si? _

_—La niña que se encontraba con usted se encuentra encerrada junto a los rehenes. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?_

_—Por mi la dejaría ahí, sin embargo la abuela me mataría… —Suspiro resignado —Monta una tienda de mando para mi estadía en lo que llega alguien mas a sustituirme. Envíala ahí a que espere mi llegada._

_— ¡Señor! _

_Sin más este fue a dar una vuelta por el lugar cerciorándose que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Dividió los escuadrones, armo unos nuevos, los repartió por el lugar como lo creía más conveniente según las bases que Shikamaru le había enseñado y cuando finalmente termino regreso a la carpa en la cual su alumna debía de estarlo esperando._

_—Me sorprende que no escaparas. _

_—T-Tu… —Susurro la peliblanca con odio puro._

_— ¿Has comido algo? La abuela me matara si te llevo anémica._

_— ¿¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que hiciste!? _

_— ¿Sigues con eso? —Pregunto aburrido mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan y se la llevaba a la boca._

_— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mataste a alguien que estaba dispuesto a morir por ti! ¡Por la espalda! Estoy segura que si hubiéramos hablado con el…_

_— ¿Hubiera perdonado mágicamente a Konoha y hubiéramos sido felices por siempre? —Pregunto con semblante duro haciendo que su alumna desviara la mirada._

_—Al menos lo hubiéramos intentado… —Susurro molesta._

_— ¿Qué pasó con esas palabras de: Me vengare de Obito? —La peliblanca lo miro con enojo —No me interesa entrenarte ni mucho menos ser tu Sensei, sin embargo ya que me obligaron a hacerlo te entrenare para que puedas estar en la oscuridad de este mundo sin perder la razón, para que puedas defender la paz por la que estamos luchando…_

_— ¡Llamas paz matar a alguien por la espalda el cual te considera su propio hijo!_

_—Bienvenida al mundo de la guerra. —Sentencio con mirada dura mientras se ponía frente a ella y la miraba con una fuerza que imponía un respeto y autoridad tan grandes que incluso ella no pudo formular algo mas para responderle — ¿Creías que ganarías poder, te enfrentarías a Obito, lo vencerías, la guerra acabaría y todos seriamos considerados los héroes más grandes de todos los tiempos? — La encaro obligándola a mirarlo —Tu idea de ser una kunoichi esta a años de la realidad, en este mundo si la misión lo dicta apuñalar por la espalda y enorgullecerse de ello esta permitido. Mirar a otro lado cuando te conviene aunque la injusticia este frente a ti. _Esta es la verdadera faceta del mundo, entiéndelo. No somos héroes…—Pronuncio con voz alta mientras salía de sus recuerdos. Sin duda Yuuhi maduro un par de años en ese mes, mientras que él se sentía como un estúpido al haber olvidado sus propias palabras.

—No somos héroes… —Susurro mientras se acercaba a su posición —Como lo supuse no eres tu mismo Naru…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me preocupas… ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto mientras se recostaba a su lado —Que buena vista.

—Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada Naru? —Pregunto mientras lo regañaba con la mirada — ¿Te encontraste con algo o alguien?

—Conmigo mismo. —Esbozo una sonrisa. Su prima lo miro con molestia mientras que él soltaba ligeras risas.

—Muy gracioso…

—No te preocupes, solo recordé un par de cosas importantes. —Respondió mientras se levantaba —Había olvidado cual es mi propósito y cual es mi objetivo. No estoy aquí para divertirme.

—Si no quieres decirme lo que paso no te voy a obligar, pero recuerda que si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Si no me quieres decir nada a mí al menos podrías considerar a Hina. A diferencia de mi ella te dará la razón la mayoría de las veces.

— ¿Tu crees? —Pregunto hacia la nada —Me eh puesto a pensar que tal vez fue un error el…

—Naru. Ni una palabra más. —Lo corto su prima al instante —Lo echo, echo esta. Recuerda que no tiene sentido pensar en el que hubiera…

—Por dios… Me siento patético. Todos tienen que estarme recordando cosas tan básicas como respirar… —Dio un gran salto lanzándose al vacío cayendo frente a la puerta principal ahorrándose bajar los siete pisos que componían el lugar.

— ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta? —Propuso su prima a la par que al igual que el caía hábilmente de pie a un lado suyo —.Tal vez te sirva para despejarte un poco ¿Qué dices?

—Lo siento. Hoy no. —Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera objetar algo su primo desapareció dejando una pequeña estela amarilla detrás de si. Hikari suspiro resignada y comenzó a preocuparse pues conocía lo suficiente bien a su primo como para saber que si bien, no le paso nada importante lo que sea que asechara en su cabeza era todo lo contrario.

—Todos tienen que estarme recordando cosas tan básicas como respirar… —Repitió inconscientemente las palabras del rubio — ¿Qué tienes en mente Naru? —Pregunto hacia la nada.

—Hikari. —La mencionada volteo encontrándose con el Uchiha que caminaba lentamente hacia su posición —Ino regreso junto con algo para comer. Te estamos esperando.

—Ya veo. —Comento mientras recorría con la vista el lugar en el que su primo había desaparecido.

—Pensé que estarías con Naruto. —Comento el pelinegro cuando finalmente se poso a un lado de ella.

—Naru… No creo que quiera comer… —Comento mientras volteaba a verlo —No creo que haga falta esperarlo… —Dio un gran suspiro —Espero aparezca antes de que estos tres días acaben.

— ¿Paso algo? —Pregunto el Uchiha arqueando una ceja.

—No lo se. —Respondió con simpleza.

—También llego el equipo ocho, por lo que comeremos también con Shikamaru, Sakura y Chouji. —Comento el Uchiha cambiando de tema de un momento a otro —Parece que tendremos que encontrar algo con lo que matar el tiempo en lo que estos tres días pasan. —Sin más comenzó a caminar.

—No hay mucho que hacer ¿O si? —Pregunto mientras alzaba paso a un lado de él —Tal vez pasar un poco de tiempo entrenando sea la mejor opción.

—Tal vez… —Respondió el Uchiha. Sin más ambos volvieron junto con los demás gennin que habían conseguido llegar al punto de reunión.

**_0_0_**

— ¿Qué planeas mocoso? —Pregunto el imponente Kitsune.

—No estamos aquí para perder tiempo. Aun hay tres días muertos que no pienso desperdiciar. —Respondió mientras sorteaba un par de obstáculos alzándose en la magnificencia del bosque.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —Pregunto el señor del fuego nuevamente —Admito que el rencontrarte con esa humana es preocupante en más de un sentido, más si la información que nos dio es cierta.

—Lo es. —Respondió a la par. Por otro lado dando un gran brinco surco la reja que delimitaba los límites del bosque de la muerte —Sabes que a Yuuhi le confiaría mi vida de ser necesario y viendo su poder actual tal vez no se quede solo en palabras.

—Después de todo es tu alumna. —Respondió con una sonrisa macabra, tan clásica de el —A diferencia de ti ella es una genio en todo el sentido de la palabra. No se me aria raro que llegara a superarte, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Mientras este contigo y sepas controlar mi poder no perderás ante nadie.

—Eso es gracioso si recordamos que Madara y Hashirama nos patearon el culo sin sudar una sola gota.

—Eran cadáveres. Ellos no sudan.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —De su armamento ninja saco un mapa y comenzó a checarlo mientras se lanzaba de un precipicio para finalmente caer en un par de rocas y continuar con su camino —Parece que es por acá. —Dio un gran salto a sus espaldas cayendo hábilmente de pie enzima de unos arboles que no se encontraban muy lejos de su antigua posición.

—Eso es por que solo tienes la mitad de mi poder mocoso. Debiste arrebatarle la otra mitad al malnacido de tu padre cuando tuviste la oportunidad. —Gruño con enojo.

—De no haber estado perdiendo lo hubiera echo. —Respondió con un tono molesto —Vuelve a hablar así de él y…

— ¿Y que? —Rio con soberbia mientras se recostaba tranquilamente en su celda —No estas en posición para exigir niño, sin mi serias hombre muerto. Usando tus mejores técnicas perdiste contra solamente la mitad de mi poder ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo cuando recupere mi otra mitad?

—Sabes que si Kurama. Ya lo habíamos discutido. En algún momento tendremos que arreglar nuestras diferencias; hasta entonces ambos tenemos un enemigo en común que tenemos que asesinar a toda costa.

—Me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado. —Sonrió con malicia — ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —Pregunto nuevamente cambiando drásticamente de tema.

—A la guarida de Akatsuki. —Respondió sin mas —No puedo perder mas tiempo, no se si Itachi tenga un plan o no pero necesito saberlo ya. Si tengo suerte Nagato se nos unirá y acabaremos con algunos miembros de una vez por todas. No creo que estemos en condiciones de vencer a Obito pero al menos le are saber que de una u otra forma morirá antes de que sus planes siquiera empiecen ya sea por mi mano o por la tuya.

—Por fin te comportas a la altura. —Respondió satisfecho —Eres un shinobi que conoce la desesperación, la esperanza, la traición, el orgullo y la derrota. Tu estúpida actitud infantil me estaba irritando ¿Problemas amorosos? ¿No saber decir si o no a una simple propuesta? Cada vez mis ganas de asesinarte aumentaban, no lo niego, me divertí al ver tus estúpidas reacciones sin embargo eso no es para lo que estas echo. Eres el contenedor del Señor del Fuego, de los nueve el mas poderoso de los bijuu. Compórtate a la altura mocoso. No me importa si tu cuerpo y tu mente son las de un niño. Debes saberlo mejor que nadie. Estamos en guerra, una que debemos parar antes de que empiece si es que queremos tener la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

—Me disculpo. —Respondió falto de emoción alguna —Mi alumna vino a buscarme debido a mi incompetencia ¿Qué cara le pondré a los demás si se enteraran que estuve haciendo nada cuando para ellos la lucha a muerte para sobrevivir era algo rutinario? Los descansos son permitidos, así que ya descanse lo suficiente como para no parar en meses.

—Lo entiendes. Es más de lo que esperaba.

—Más vale que estés preparado. No sé que nos espere allá.

—Mi poder sobrepasa tu entendimiento y el de cualquier humano. No solo el mio, el de cualquiera de mis hermanos. El Juubi representa algo más allá de muerte y destrucción. Tú eres el que debe de estar preparado.

—Por fin nos entendemos —Respondió el rubio sonriente.

Esa sensación lo invadió. No podía compararse con nada que hubiera sentido anteriormente; emoción, miedo, angustia, adrenalina. Esa sensación que sentía en los tiempos de guerra antes de enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo o a una arriesgada misión sin tener la certeza de si regresaría vivo o no. ¡Esa sensación! Oh, como la extrañaba, la extrañaba tanto que espero no tener que volver a sentirla invadir su espina dorsal nunca mas. Su sangre hervía y ya no había marcha atrás. Una vez que esa sensación lo invadía estaba listo para morir, eso era lo que el temía y lo que el Señor del Fuego añoraba. Una vez más recorrerían ese camino sin planear el boleto de regreso.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?_

_**Notas del Autor: **Pues parece que no tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión. Solo la propaganda de siempre; Chequen mi otra historia "El resplandor de tu sonrisa" y dejen reviews en ambas historias xD_

_**RAYHACHIBY: **Que bueno que te emociono el cap, este aunque sin tanta acción también tiene lo suyo ¿No? X)_

_**fedenico: **jajaja primero, antes que nada el Shiranshin no existe, parece que me estoy volviendo ciego u.u, ya me hicieron el favor de corregirme, era el Hiraishin x) Por otro lado pues ahora que ya estas todas las cartas ya no parare de escribir xD_

_**Guest: **Gracias por hacerme saber de esos errores, realmente nunca me había molestado en checarlos. Solo sobre Kurama volvi a revisar la pagina en donde leo el manga y ahí si esta escrito Karuma en todas las hojas o.O! Como sea lo cheque en la poderosísima Wikipedia y ciertamente es Kurama. Te agradesco tu observación y espero el cap te agrade xD_

_**Flarius: **Gracias, espero este cap también te haya agradado. Y justamente haces propaganda a buen momento xD Estaba buscando nuevas historias que leer ya que me quede sin libros que leer y los fics que sigo se están tardando Asi que ten por seguro que me dare una vuelta por alguno de tus fics. Espero hayas disfrutado este cap :)_

_**cefiro101: **Un saludo y espero que ya hayas llegado a este capitulo, si no, pues en algún momento tendras que hacerlo y te animo a que continúes leyendo :D_

_**netokastillo: **jaja trate de hacer a Yuuhi una tipo yandere pero creo que no me salio, de todos modos me gusta su personaje jajaja asi que haber como resulta xD Espero te haya agradado el cap_

_**David: **Gracias, de la misma manera espero que ya hayas llegado a este cap y/o cuando llegues leas este mensaje. Animo xD_

_**naruren: **Lamento lo de la tardanza, trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible x) Sobre la risa, pues como un pequeño spoiler va a haber un arco, en el cual Naruto perderá toda la calma y sumente estará al borde del caos xD Sin mas espero que te haya agradado el cap_

_**HiNaThItHa.16241**: Hola, pues aun esta muy decidido si pondré algo asi como que regresen al futuro pero vere como sale xD Sin mas espero que te haya agradado el cap._


	26. Retroceso

—Maldición. ¿Por qué ya nada sale como debería? —Camino por las ruinas del lugar tratando de buscar algo.

—N-No… no entiendo como es que un maldito mocoso fue capaz de derrotarme… —Susurro con pesadez.

—No te sobre estimes, ya te había vencido una vez. —Respondió arrogantemente, sin embargo tampoco había mucho que pudiera presumir, después de todo su estado no era mejor al de su oponente. No tenia nada sobre el más que un pantalón echo jirones y varias quemaduras y cicatrices se apreciaban alrededor de su pecho y espalda. — ¿Dónde están los demás? —Pregunto mientras nuevamente le daba un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Ya te lo dije mocoso. No hay nadie aquí aparte de mí. —Comenzó a reír ignorando el cansancio —Y pensar que creí que era mi día de suerte… que el Kyuubi viniera directo hacia mi…

—Maldición. Fue un viaje en vano… Bueno, tal vez no lo fue del todo. —Volteo y miro detalladamente al Akatsuki que tenia en el suelo delante de él.

—Si vas a asesinarme hazlo de una vez…

—Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. —Lentamente se acercó a él, con cuidado de que no hiciera ningún movimiento.

—No pienso rogar por mi vida. —Rio nuevamente —Tampoco te creas tan fuerte portador del Kyuubi, apenas y pudiste vencerme a mi, si el líder no hubiera deshecho los equipos y rehacerlos como le diera la gana yo aun siguiera con Hidan… Deja de Hidan, cualquier otro, si no me hubiera tocado solo en estos momentos estaríamos extrayendo tu bijuu. No pienso ceder a tus amenazas, no me importa morir.

—Sé que morir te tiene sin cuidado. ¿Pero podrías decir lo mismo si te dejo vivo y quemo todo el dinero que estabas escondiendo detrás de esa roca?

— ¡Tu…! —Grito con odio.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca dejo de sorprenderme que alguien que se moviera solo por dinero existiera. Pensar que te preocupa más el dinero que tu propia vida.

—El dinero lo es todo. El poder del dinero seria capaz de destruir Akatsuki, una aldea oculta o un país. No espero que lo entiendas.

—Lo tengo muy en claro… —Respondió volviendo a mirar —Si me haces un favor no quemare el dinero.

—Eres un desgraciado. —Respondió con enojo —Te escucho.

—En algún momento tienes que reunirte con todos los demás miembros de Akatsuki ¿No? —Se sentó en una roca cercana de lo que quedaban de los escombros de aquella cueva —Quiero que le des a Itachi y a Obito un mensaje de mi parte…

— ¿Obito? —Pregunto —No tenemos ningún miembro con ese nombre.

—Supongo que no. —Respondió desinteresado —Entonces a un tal Tobi. —Vio como este no daba ninguna excusa por lo que continuo —A Itachi quiero que le digas que lo estoy esperando. A Tobi… a el dile que no importa que tanto trate de revivir al Juubi, voy a buscarlo y a asesinarlo antes de que pueda hacer algo para prevenirlo. Dile que se todo sobre Akatsuki y que desde ahora las cinco aldeas ocultas no representaran nada comparado a como los voy a cazar. Como prueba recuérdale a Sasori y a Deidara. ¿Puedo confiar en que lo aras?

—Estamos hablando de dinero. —Respondió sin más —Lo are. Después de que lo haga me dedicare a cazarte mocoso y no descansare hasta tener tu cadáver como trofeo después de haberte extraído tu Bijuu.

—De otra forma no valdría la pena. —Al terminar sus palabras dejo detrás de si una estela de luz y desapareció de un momento a otro dejando que su oponente finalmente cediera al cansancio y a las heridas que tenía.

El rubio apareció no muy lejos de ahí. Camino un par de minutos para finalmente volverse a adentrar en los territorios del país del fuego colindantes con el país de la hierba. Como pudo llego hasta un pequeño lago en el cual se dejo caer rendido en las orillas del mismo.

—No puedo creer que vencerlo me costara tanto trabajo. —Murmuro con pesadez. Lentamente se adentro mas y mas al lago hasta que finalmente todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza se encontraba sumergido en el. —Han pasado dos días desde que salí, no puedo creer que me tomara tanto tiempo encontrar alguna guarida de Akatsuki y mucho menos que fuera tan complicado derrotarlo…

—Llevas mas de tres años haciéndote el tonto ¿Crees que tu cuerpo no iba a resentir eso?

—Aunque digas que me la pase haciendo el tonto toda mi estadía en la mansión Hyuuga estuve entrenando.

—Es un insulto el comparar un ligero entrenamiento como el que tuviste con batallas a muerte diarias. También podemos atribuirlo a que aun no desarrollas tus habilidades al cien nuevamente, ese cuerpo que tienes ahora aun es incapaz de responder a como lo haría en unos cinco años mas.

—Eso espero… —Salió del agua que ya se había llevado consigo toda la suciedad y sangre que se encontraba sobre su cuerpo y algunas partes de la ropa. —Hace tiempo que no sentía tanto dolor…

—Tú eres el único idiota que recibiría un ataque combinado de aire y fuego tan potente solo para tratar de intimidarlo, tengo que decirlo, te viste estúpido, mas aun cuando saliste volando y gritando como un niño después de haberle cortado una mano.

—Como siempre tus ejemplos dejan mucho que desear… —Desvió su mirada al cielo el cual se encontraba completamente oscuro, no había ni rastro de la luna ni de alguna estrella que pudiera brindar algún signo de luz —Pero no puedo negarlo, parece que sigo sin aprender el como hacer las cosas. No me terminare de recuperar completamente de esta pelea a menos que descanse tres días completos… Y ese ataque… —Observo sus costillas derechas en las cuales tenia unas horribles quemaduras, que bien si las comparabas con los pedazos de carne colgando que eran hace unas horas era una gran mejoría. —Me sorprende que no se cure tan rápido… —Se toco la herida, sin embargo de inmediato soltó un quejido de dolor y aparto su mano de ahí.

—Te lo dije mocoso, fue estúpido. De no haber sido por el poder de recuperación del cual te proveo estarías más que muerto. Podría enfocar mi chakra para apresurar la sanación de esa herida pero te lo mereces por ser tan estúpido en una pelea contra un Akatsuki por lo que dejare que se cure naturalmente, haber si de ese modo empiezas a usar más la cabeza…

—Ni como llevarte la contraria… —Susurro con pesadez —Me lo merezco.

— ¿Vas a regresar a esa tontería de los exámenes chunnin?

—Aunque no quiera… No puedo dejar a Ino así como así, además de que Hikari y Hinata se preocuparían. Kurama, realmente te agradecería su pudieras curar esta herida…

—Ni hablar niño. No puedo evitar que mi poder haga que te recuperes diez veces mas rápido que un humano normal sin embargo es lo máximo que are.

—Supongo que no lo aras… —Se recostó sobre un árbol cercano —Espero dormir un rato me ayude, después de todo mañana o mejor dicho en unas horas culmina el tiempo y tengo que volver… Maldición, la velocidad que voy a tener que utilizar para llegar a tiempo… —Miro su costado que seguía igual que hace unos momentos —Va a doler…

—Sin dolor no hay placer.

— ¿Seguimos hablando de mies heridas, cierto?

No hubo respuesta. No desaprovecho el momento de silencio y se acercó a unos arbustos los cuales lo cubrirían si es que alguien llegaba a pasar por las cercanías. Se recostó y finalmente cerró los ojos tratando de descansar un poco.

**_0_0_**

— ¿Ino?

— ¡Hikari! —La rubia se acercó a su amiga para aprisionarla con un fuerte abrazo y comenzar a llorar sobre su hombro — ¡Todos los equipos ya están aquí! ¡La ceremonia empezara en unos minutos y Naruto-kun no a llegado! —Siguió sollozando sobre su hombro.

—Tranquila Ino, estoy segura de que no tardara en llegar. De seguro solo se quedo dormido en algún lugar del bosque…

—E-Eso espero…

— ¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes! Antes que nada permítanme felicitarlos, a todos y cada uno por ser capaces de haber llegado hasta aquí. —La interrumpió la voz del Hokage, todos voltearon para quedar frente a él en una formación bastante decente. —Sé que no a sido un camino fácil, muchos de ustedes tal vez estén cansados sin embargo aun quedan dos pruebas que deberán superar. Por ahora la prueba a la que se deben de enfrentar aquí es un combate en parejas.

— ¿Combate en parejas? Pero los equipos son de tres personas…

—Buena observación. —El Hokage sonrió para después continuar —Hasta ahora todas las pruebas se enfocan en el trabajo en equipo y este prueba no es la excepción. Ustedes pelearan por el pase de su equipo a la ronda final que se llevara acabo en un mes. Tal y como dijeron los equipos están conformados por tres personas, sin embargo solo dos pelearan, así que elijan con cuidado a los que participaran, tal vez por si solos sean fuertes pero si cada quien pelea por su cuenta será mas fácil que sus oponentes con un trabajo en equipo estable los venzan con mayor facilidad.

— ¿Y que pasara con el que no pelea? —Pregunto uno entre la multitud.

—Lo mismo que a los que vayan a pelear. Si ganan pasara a la ultima ronda y si pierden se ira con su equipo nuevamente a su aldea. ¿Alguna otra duda?

Nadie mas alzo la voz por lo que todos los participantes subieron a las gradas para apreciar las peleas o en dado caso ser los protagonistas de estas. Unos momentos después llego la misma supervisora que les dio la bienvenida a la entrada del bosque hace cinco días. Se presento nuevamente como Anko Mitarashi y explico las reglas que eran bastante sencillas; Una pelea de dos vs dos, ganaban si sus contendientes eran incapaces de continuar o si ambos se rendían, de darse el caso de la muerte de alguno de ellos, el equipo de la victima era descalificado al instante. Cuando esta termino de explicar las reglas todos prestaron atención a las pantallas que dios sabe de donde salieron, de las cuales aparecieron cinco nombres.

Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka (Aldea de la hoja) vs Shiro Emukae, Toshi Kamawa y Wanko Shira (Aldea de la lluvia)

—Ahora por favor, cada equipo elija dos participantes… ¿Eh? —La pelipurpura miro que el quipo de la hoja solo era de dos integrantes —Creo que hay una falla con el programa…

—No es ninguna falla Anko. —De la nada el ninja peligris apareció a un par de pasos de ella —Como mi equipo ahora esta conformado por cuatro decidieron dividirlo para equilibrar las cosas durante los cinco días en el bosque.

— ¿Equilibrar dices? —Pregunto mirándolo con duda —Esta claro que los mandaron a morir al bosque, y si de milagro llegaran aquí esta pelea terminaría con ellos.

—No digas cosas tan crueles Anko, los cuatro lograron llegar en los primeros dos días y espero grandes cosas de ellos en esta pelea. —De la misma forma en la que había llegado desapareció y reapareció al lado de sus alumnos y de su amigo de toda la vida.

—Son tus alumnos después de todo… —Susurro con una sonrisa —En ese caso, Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki bajen de inmediato. Los de la lluvia apúrense a elegir a sus participantes.

—Hikari… —Llamo a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Llegue! —Exclamo el rubio mientras aparecía en medio de lo que seria el campo de batalla.

—Vez Ino, te lo dije, Naru no te abandonaría… —Aunque estaba feliz de ver a su primo después de tres días se detuvo al observar su ropa hecha girones y una herida bastante fea en sus costillas derechas.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Por instinto la Hyuuga abandono su posición junto a su equipo y fue de inmediato a su lado — ¡Te encuentras bien! ¿Q-Que te paso? —Pregunto preocupada al ver su herida, trato de poner sus manos en ella sin embargo el rubio se alejó bruscamente.

—Disculpa Hinata, pero duele aun más cuando la tocan. —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si es así no deberías pelear en esa condición, déjame tratar rápidamente la herida…

—No te preocupes, no es nada.

—Pero Naruto-kun…

—Haber ustedes dos. —Anko se acercó a ellos —Me alegra que se cuiden entre ustedes y todo eso pero tu no deberías de estar aquí. —Recrimino a la Hyuuga —Las heridas son partes de la prueba, si no te sientes capaz de seguir puedes rendirte cuando te plazca.

Hinata aunque molesta por su comentario no podía hacer nada por lo que simplemente regreso con su equipo y sensei, después de todo sabia que una herida como esa no detendría a su novio.

—Naruto-kun… Por un momento pensé que no llegarías a tiempo… —La rubia soltó un gran suspiro. Camino hasta posicionarse a su lado bastante relajada, muy diferente a como se encontraba hace un par de minutos —No sé que te paso pero no creo que sea buena idea pelear con esa herida tan fea, yo puedo ir a la cabeza mientras tu me cubres desde la retaguardia.

—Gracias Ino, pero tengo un poco de prisa. —Respondió de nueva cuenta con esa pequeña sonrisa que denotaba cansancio. La rubia iba a preguntar que significaban aquellas palabras sin embargo la moderadora se adelanto.

—Parece que por fin se decidieron. —Ambos se percataron que sus oponentes ya se encontraban a un par de metros de ellos por lo que simplemente su pusieron en posición de pelea —Ya dije las reglas pero repetiré las mas importantes antes de que esto comience; Si alguien muere su equipo será descalificado, hasta que ambos integrantes se rindan o sean incapaces de seguir peleando no se detendrá la pelea. Como moderadora puedo detener el combate si lo considero necesario. ¡Comiencen!

Dos, no, un segundo fue lo que duro el combate. Todos se quedaron estupefactos a lo que vieron sus ojos, simplemente era casi imposible de creer y peor aun de asimilar. A una velocidad imposible de seguir el rubio ojiazul atravesó la poca distancia que lo separaba de sus oponentes, a cada uno le propino un puñetazo que no solo los termino hundiendo en la pared a sus espaldas, si no que antes de siquiera chocar contra esta ellos ya se encontraban inconscientes por la fuerza del impacto. En resumen eso paso, los gennin mas talentosos fueron capaces de ver una estela amarilla que se movió y regreso a su posición en un parpadeo, parecido a esas veces que te despiertas gracias a alguna luz y simplemente vez un reflejo de ella moverse por aun estar adormilado. Los Jounnin por su parte fueron capaces de verlo sin embargo eso no quitaba su asombro de que alguien tuviera tal habilidad.

— ¡Agh! —El rubio puso sus manos en su herida —Sabia que no tenia que excederme… —Susurro a la par que con cuidado se levantaba aparentando que nada pasó.

—Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki son los ganadores. —Sentencio saliendo de su asombro, después de todo, todos aun seguían mudos —El equipo de la lluvia queda descalificado. —No había mas que decir, personal del lugar se llevo en camilla a los inconscientes ninjas de la lluvia.

—Naru ¿Estas bien?

—Naruto-kun… —Hablaron la Hyuuga y Hikari a la par. Apenas y sentenciaron su victoria amabas salieron disparadas a su posición.

—Si, no es nada.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es nada Naruto-kun? —Pregunto la Hyuuga claramente preocupada —Ahora que termino su combate déjame tratar la herida.

—Deja que tu linda novia se haga cargo. —Agrego con una sonrisa la pelirroja —Hina es mejor que yo en técnicas médicas.

—No creo que sean de mucha utilidad… —Hinata lo miro con tristeza, sin embargo recordó que el también conocía un par de jutsus médicos —El problema no son las quemaduras ni la herida externa, si no que tres costillas y parte de un pulmón y del hígado fueron cercenados totalmente. No creo que exista alguna técnica que pueda apresurar el sanado de eso.

—Por dios… —Por instinto la Hyuuga se llevo las manos a la boca.

— ¿A dónde demonios fuiste? —Lo cuestiono su prima.

—Lo siento, luego les explico con un poco mas de calma. Como le dije a Ino, tengo un poco de prisa. —Dejando a su novia y a su prima con las palabras en la boca desapareció, sin embargo en esta ocasión dejo el rastro de hojas y aire como un simple shunshin.

— ¡Naru! —Grito molesta la pelirroja —Esa herida es de lo que menos te vas a tener que preocupar cuando te vea… Mira que hacer que me preocupe…

—Naruto-kun… —Susurro la Hyuuga.

—Animo Hina, debe de tener sus razones. Luego con más calma le preguntaremos a base de torturas lo que estaba haciendo. —Hinata miro con gracia la actitud de la pelirroja, sin embargo espontáneamente formo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Prepárense. Enseguida serán anunciados los otros dos equipos.

**_0_0_**

—Te ves cansado.

—Gajes del oficio. —Respondió con una sonrisa —Lamento la demora pero el viejo y Ayame tenían mucha gente.

—Ni lo mencione Sensei, tal y como lo habías dicho ¡Este ramen es el mejor! —Exclamo contenta mientras seguía degustando su plato.

—Te lo dije. —Respondió a la par. Del mismo modo él comía tranquilamente su tazón de ramen.

Ambos se encontraban a un par de pueblos alejados de Konoha, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de la misma. Disfrutaban de su comida sentados en un par de bancas en lo que parecía un parque familiar dado que había muchos niños jugando alrededor y había un par de familias que se encontraban sentadas en el pasto en lo que pareciera era un día de campo o un picnic para ellos.

La reunión tan esperada por fin se había dado, finalmente maestro y alumna podían hablar cara a cara, sin embargo ahora ya no había ninguna prisa que los aquejara, al menos no por el momento.

Al terminar de comer ambos comenzaron a platicar de un par de trivialidades, viejas memorias y momentos graciosos que ambos recordaban con gusto, después de todo ninguno creyó ser capaz de volver a ver al otro otra vez en su vida y aunque para la peliblanca la espera fue mas larga quien mas agradeció tener a alguien en quien confiarle su vida al cien porciento fue el rubio pues de una u otra forma ella era el vivo reflejo de sus enseñanzas, o al menos eso es lo que creía.

—Deberías de conocerla. —Formo una pequeña sonrisa eh instintivamente miro al cielo con nostalgia —Es un poco extraña pero sé que podemos contar con ella, además estoy seguro que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien, casi podría asegurar que aunque son distintas en ambos aspectos son bastante parecidas en otros…

—La prima de Naruto-sensei… —Comento maravillada —Debe ser alguien memorable ¿A ella nunca lo conocí verdad?

—No, no lo creo, ni siquiera yo la conocía. Fue Itachi el que la rescato y la tuvo bajo su cuidado un tiempo, imagino que con todo lo que paso considero prudente el que volviera a Konoha junto a mí… Su única familia…

—Itachi-sama… —Susurro con asombro —Parece que no importa si es este mundo, el otro o cualquiera que pueda existir, Itachi-sama siempre será alguien digno de toda admiración y respeto. Pensar que a pesar de todo se aferra a renunciar al merito que se merece y permanecer en las sombras, cuidándonos desde allí. Me gustaría conocerlo Sensei. ¿Crees que sea posible?

—Lo conocerás, de eso estoy seguro. En algún momento tendremos que pelear nosotros tres espalda con espalda.

—Pelear al lado de Naruto-sensei e Itachi-sama. —Comento emocionada —Jamás creí que podría llegar a tener tal honor. Prometo seguir entrenando para no estorbarles a ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —Soltó una pequeña risa —Con tu nivel actual parece que yo soy el único que les va a estorbar a ustedes dos, mas con esta maldita herida. —Comento molesto mientras se tocaba el costado. Bien ahora ya se encontraba con un nuevo cambio de ropa por lo que no era visible.

—Sabe que no es así Sensei, si moribundo te convertiste en leyenda por ser capaz de hacerle frente por quince minutos a una absurda diferencia de quince mil a uno ¿Recuerda? —La peliblanca se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Yuuhi. —Cerro los ojos nostálgicamente —Eh perdido condición, mi cuerpo de ahora no es capaz de responder a como si tuviera un par de años mas.

—Aun así, imagino que no solo a estado jugando…

—Parece que Kurama no piensa lo mismo. —Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —Aun así, debemos de comenzar a movernos. —De un momento a otro cambio tanto el tema de conversación como su semblante a uno serio —Con la muerte de Sasori, Deidara y el mensaje que le mande a Obito y a Itachi estoy seguro que no se quedaran tranquilos. Además de que ahora que lo pienso estúpidamente les dije exactamente quien soy y no tardaran a venir por mí, en especial Kakuzu, del cual estoy seguro que ara hasta lo imposible para cazarme. —Soltó un gran suspiro.

—También significa que enviaran a más dos Akatsuki, después de ver que fuiste capaz de derrotar a uno de ellos tomaran sus precauciones. ¿Quiere que me quede por los alrededores por un tiempo?

—No creo que sea necesario. Sera mejor que regreses con tus aliados y les digas sobre nuestros planes, me informes que puedo hacer por ellos para que también nos ayuden en la caza de los Akatsuki, por ahora mas que una fuerza armada necesitamos un poco de información.

—Como ordene. —Respondió rígidamente, sin embargo el ser capaz de formular esas palabras dirigidas al rubio era más que suficiente para ella.

—En ese caso, es momento de que partamos. —Respondió satisfecho —Imagino que aun tienes el contrato con tus invocaciones ¿No?

—No lo se. —Comenzó a hacer memoria—Ahora que lo menciona no eh invocado a nadie desde que llegue aquí. ¿Tú todavía conservas tu contrato Sensei?

—Ahora que lo mencionas tampoco se a dado la oportunidad de invocar a alguien.

La peliblanca se mordió el dedo dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre y pronuncio aquellas palabras tan comunes en el mundo ninja.

—Kuchiyose no Jutsu. —Una gran nube de humo se alzó impidiendo la vista a un par de metros alrededor de ella, mas cuando esta se disipo, frente a ellos se encontraba la imponente figura de un enorme tigre blanco de alrededor de dos metros de altura.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto con voz ronca —No los conozco y no veo a mi invocador por ningún lado, eso significa que son mis enemigos. —En menos de un parpadear soltó una tajada en contra de la peliblanca que apenas y fue capaz de evadirla inclinando su cuello para atrás.

—P-Parece que el contrato aun sigue pero Dorcas no me recuerda… —Reitero lo obvio mientras se reincorporaba.

— ¿De entre todos por que tuviste que invocarlo a el? —Pregunto el rubio viendo a su invocación correr alrededor de ellos buscando alguna abertura para volver a atacarlos. De un momento a otro este se lanzo ahora en contra de él, quien se limito a evadir su ataque dado que su cuerpo en estos momentos no daría la altura en una pelea.

— ¡Espera Dorcas! ¿No me reconoces? —Se interpuso la ojipurpura pues sabia que había cometido un error al invocar una de las tres invocaciones mas poderosas que tenia —Soy yo, Yuuhi.

— ¿Yuuhi? En mi vida había escuchado ese nombre. —Respondió agresivamente.

—Supongo que me pasara lo mismo si invoco al jefe Gamabunta.

—No, espere Sensei. Dorcas, yo soy tu invocadora… —De un momento a otro se vieron rodeados de varios shinobis que tenían la banda de Konoha.

—Ustedes dos ¿Qué creen que hacen iniciando una pelea en un lugar publico? —Pregunto uno de ellos mientras daba un par de pasos al frente —Me temo que tendrán que acompañarnos.

—Lo lamento Sensei. —Se disculpo, pues ciertamente había sido un gran error invocarlo a él en un lugar lleno de civiles, al menos por lo que pudo ver en lo que estaban ocupados evadiendo los ataques de su invocación el lugar había sido desalojado y ahora solo se encontraban algunos shinobis cuidando la zona.

—Hoy no es mi día… —Suspiro el rubio.

—No me hagan repeti… ¡Ahg! —Ni siquiera supo en que momento su brazo fue arrancado de su hombro.

—Conoce tu lugar humano inferior. —Decreto con esa voz ronca que hizo temblar a los demás shinobis que se encontraban allí —Solo es una advertencia para cualquier otro que quiera interferir. —Sin más mastico el brazo que tenía atorado en una de sus mandíbulas. Todos sin falta sintiendo sienta repulsión al escuchar el crujido de sus huesos.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos! —Exclamo la peliblanca. Vio que ninguno siguió sus indicaciones por lo que prosiguió —Soy líder del escuadrón de Anbu, esto esta fuera de su jurisdicción.

—E-Entendido. —Articulo como pudo uno de ellos. Tomaron a su compañero que se encontraba en el suelo derramando un rio de sangre de donde antes había un brazo y se lo llevaron dejándolos solos a ellos tres.

— ¿De verdad creen que ustedes dos pueden detenerme?

—Dorcas, no somos tus enemigos.

—Dice la verdad. —Agrego el rubio —Ella es tu invocadora, podríamos probarlo invocando a alguien más pero después de lo que acabo de ver creo que hacerlo nos pondría en desventaja.

—No recuerdo que haya hecho ningún contrato contigo. —Camino lentamente hacia ella. Comenzó a caminar en círculos a su alrededor para finalmente olfatearla. —De alguna manera tu olor se me hace familiar. —Sin previo aviso lanzo su mandíbula para tratar de partirla en dos, sin embargo Yuuhi formo sellos justo a tiempo como para que antes de que fuera alcanzada una ráfaga de viento lo mandara volando un par de metros, sin embargo este callo de pie al parecer sin ningún rasguño aparente.

—Olvídalo Yuuhi. Tenemos que derrotarlo y hacer que regrese a su mundo. Creo que tendrás que olvidarte de tus invocaciones por un rato o hacer algún otro contrato.

—No será necesario. —Comento mientras nuevamente se acercaba a ellos —Te conozca o no me niego a servir alguien débil. Has mostrado ser digna.

— ¿No piensas hacer un ataque sorpresa o si?

—Tu precaución es la adecuada. —Los miro por unos instantes —Invoca a alguien más de la familia y te reconoceré totalmente.

—Kuchiyose no Jutsu. —La peliblanca no perdió ni un segundo más e hizo lo que le indicaron. Esta vez sin embargo la estela de humo fue diminuta ya que en sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño tigre blanco acurrucado sobre la peliblanca.

—Siempre me gusto tu contrato. —Comento el rubio sonriente —Grandes se ven poderosos y pequeños son adorables. —Extendió sus brazos y la peliblanca le pasó al cachorro que tenía —Admito que Gamakichi se convirtió en alguien mas poderoso que su padre pero de niño nunca fue tan adorable. —Comenzó jugar haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño tigre que tenia en brazos.

—Te reconozco. —Se acercó a la peliblanca — ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Yuuhi. —Respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Lamento haberlos intentado asesinar.

—Al menos no niegas que lo intentaste. —Respondió el rubio.

— ¿Y tu quien eres niño?

—Es mi Sensei. Un poco más de respeto. —Dorcas comenzó a reír.

—El mundo realmente se a echo un lugar extraño. —Sentencio mientras se levantaba —Regresare para avisarle a mis hermanos que tenemos una nueva invocadora. Admito que estoy contento, han pasado cincuenta años desde la última vez que hicimos un pacto con alguien.

—Cuento con ustedes. —La peliblanca sonrió después ambas invocaciones desaparecieron en esa tan vista estela de humo.

—Aun recuerdo la primera vez que hiciste un contrato con ellos.

—Yo también. —Respondió con una sonrisa —Estuve en el hospital por una semana.

—No era para menos. Dorcas, Batre y Canas son de las invocaciones más poderosas que e visto. —Sonrió al ver a su alumna —Creo que aquí nos separamos, no tardaran mucho en llegar algunos escuadrones por todo el alboroto que hicimos y constatar esas cosas tan importantes que una líder de Anbu hacia. —Comento con gracia.

—Muy gracioso Sensei. —Lo miro con reproche.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? —Pregunto sin molestarse en reprimir un par de risas.

— ¿Por qué será? —Cambio su semblante por uno sonriente y después continuo —Me siento más segura ahora que sé que aun tengo mi contrato con ellos. Le enviare un mensaje cuando me organice nuevamente. —Se acercó a su maestro y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo le deposito un cálido beso en la mejilla. Este se sonrojo y retrocedió al instante, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo su alumna desapareció dejando una estela blanca.

**_0_0_**

—Con esto llegamos al último combate. Ya saben quienes son por lo que ahórrenme la molestia de llamarlos y bajen de inmediato. —Anko bostezo aburrida.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Vamos a mostrarles de lo que la juventud es capaz! —Desde donde se encontraba dio un gran salto cayendo hábilmente de pie en medio del escenario.

—Tan impaciente como siempre. —Comento su compañera con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres acompañarlo?

—No, seria mejor que fueras tu Neji, mi tobillo aun no ha sanado completamente.

—Déjanoslo a nosotros. —Le dio la espalda a su compañera para tomar las escaleras y bajarlas con calma, todo lo contrario a lo que Lee había echo.

— ¿Sabes algo de ellos? —Pregunto el Uchiha mientras bajaba las escaleras contrarias a las que el Hyuuga había utilizado.

—No se nada del tipo de las cejas, en cuanto al Hyuuga esta Hina me dijo que es considerado un genio entre genios.

—No esperaba menos. —Respondió con una sonrisa —Si peleamos como lo hicimos durante la prueba no deberían de darnos problemas.

—No creo que deberíamos confiarnos, parece que son alumnos del rival de Kakashi-sensei.

—Por fin vamos a terminar con esto. —Se aclaró la garganta y continuo — ¡Comiencen! —Se alejó a una esquina del lugar para observar el último enfrentamiento —Veamos que tienen tus alumnos Kakashi.

— ¡Es un honor enfrentarlos! Pero lamento informarles que aquí es lo mas lejos que van a llegar. —Se puso en pose de batalla.

—Comencemos. —De la misma manera Neji se puso en la pose de pelea distintiva de su clan.

—Fuuton: Housenka.

—Katon: Gokuako no Kasai.

Ambas técnicas se combinaron creando una devastadora llamarada que destruyo todo frente a ellos llegando hasta el punto de hacer un hueco en la pared.

—Que buen comienzo. —Comento Anko al ver de lo que habían sido capaces. —Si tan solo no lo hubieran echo en un lugar cerrado… —Susurro molesta para comenzar a echarse aire con las manos pues la temperatura había subido un par de grados gracias a eso.

—Supongo que no será tan fácil. —Hikari sonrió al ver a sus oponentes ilesos.

—Sera entretenido. —Comento el Uchiha a la par. En medio de toda esa destrucción se encontraban tanto Lee como Neji en un punto intacto en medio de todo carbonizado. Al parecer la defensa absoluta de los Hyuuga no era pura presunción.

Lee lanzo dos bolsas hacia Hikari quien las evadió sin ningún problema sin embargo se asusto al ver como chocaban contra la pared y las atravesaban como si fueran de papel. Después ni Sasuke ni ella fueron capaces de detenerlo, su velocidad aumento tan drásticamente que Hikari no sintió el impacto del golpe si no hasta que ya se encontraba en el suelo. Sin perder ni un segundo se reincorporo y se preparo para recibirlo nuevamente siendo capaz de evadir un par de golpes que esquivaba más por reflejos que por decisión propia.

No había que ser genio para saber que en taijutsu puro no seria capaz de ganar, por lo que hizo que una armadura eléctrica la rodeara no solo defendiéndola contra algún golpe que se le pudiera pasar, si no también aumentando su velocidad lo suficiente como para poder seguirle un poco más el ritmo a su adversario.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Nadie me había podido plantar cara cuando me quitaba el peso extra! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Por favor observe como derroto a tan admirable adversario!

—No des por hecho que vas a ganar. —Volvió a formar un par de sellos para lanzar varios truenos dirigidos al cejudo quien los esquivaba sin desperdiciar movimientos.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo.

—No podemos dejar que sean los únicos ¿O si? —Sasuke activo su sharingan mientras que Neji hacia lo propio con el byakugan.

El Uchiha salto un par de metros para lanzar innumerables pequeñas bolas de fuego, Neji uso su Kaiten para repeler todos los ataques y justo cuando termino su movimiento el Uchiha ya se encontraba frente a el listo para propinarle una patada, sin embargo aunque la recibió fue capaz de alcanzar a conectarle un golpe limpio en el estomago, haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera y se limpiara el rastro de sangre que empezó a escurrir de su boca.

—Así que este es el puño suave de los Hyuuga. —Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se reincorporaba —Duele mas de lo que pensé.

—Tu patada tampoco estuvo mal, pero no creo que puedas seguirme el ritmo después de haber recibido mi golpe.

— ¿Acaso ves que ya me haya rendido? —Tomo una postura diferente mientras sacaba un par de kunais y se los lanzaba.

En esta ocasión se limito a esquivarlos para volver al ataque. Sasuke ocupo todo el poder de su sharingan prever sus ataques con buenos resultados pues estaba siendo capaz de evadir todos sus golpes sin embargo su adversario también evadía sus los suyos al parecer sin dificultad alguna.

—Veo que has hecho un gran trabajo con tus alumnos Kakashi.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de los tuyos. —Respondió posando su atención en su amigo y rival de toda la vida.

—Lo digo enserio, es la primera vez que veo a Lee en aprietos habiéndose ya liberado del peso extra, por el bien de tus alumnos espero que pierdan pronto si no Lee se vera obligado a abrir alguna de las puertas y Neji dejara de tratar de bloquear los puntos de chakra y empezara a dañar sus órganos.

—No seas tan confiando Gai, mientras Lee no sea capaz de controlar todo el poder de las puertas mas haya del taijutsu no creo que Hikari pierda, tal vez se vaya con un par de huesos rotos pero ten por seguro que no perderá, en cuanto a Sasuke… Estoy seguro que nos dará una sorpresa, su orgullo no es para menos.

—En ese caso parece que no hay mucho que discutir Kakashi, observemos el resto del encuentro.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Pero que quede claro que si tu equipo pierde tendrás que acompañarme a correr por las mañanas durante dos semanas.

— ¿Y si yo gano?

— ¡Yo te acompañare a correr por las mañanas durante un mes!

— ¿Y si mejor me invitas a almorzar por un mes?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Después de que terminemos de correr!

El peligris soltó un gran suspiro sabiendo que no tenia sentido el tratar de discutir con su amigo por lo que al igual que todos los que aun se encontraban allí observando el encuentro como si su vida dependiera de ello, hizo lo mismo y comenzó a observarlo con mas atención pues quería saber que tanto habían mejorado mientras estuvo ausente en aquella misión.

—Son más duros de lo que pensé…

—Dímelo a mí, con esa apariencia tan ridícula no creí que fuera tan rápido y fuerte. —Se poso a un lado del Uchiha y continuo — ¿Quieres cambiar de oponente?

— ¿Tan rápido te rindes?

—Solo lo decía por que tampoco te ves con mucha suerte. —Se burlo —Aunque si no puedes con el a menos no te rindas y espera a que termine y pueda ayudarte.

—Gracias, aunque me quitaste las palabras de la boca. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—A pesar de todo también las tenido difícil Lee.

—Esto no es nada. No pienso desperdiciar un combate con tan extraordinarios adversarios. ¿Qué hay de ti Neji? Me sorprende que alguien durara tanto tiempo en un combate contra ti y no haya sido derrotado.

—Parece que lo subestime. No volverá a pasar.

— ¡Claro! —Nuevamente Lee se lanzo con toda su velocidad en contra de la pelirroja, haciendo que Sasuke aprovechara para iniciar su combate contra el Hyuuga.

Por otro lado los espectadores simplemente agradecían el no haber que tenido que enfrentar a alguno de ellos pues sabían que no hubieran tenido oportunidad alguna.

—No creí que la prima de Naruto fuera tan fuerte.

—No lo pienses mucho, después de todo es su prima. Pensé que serian el equipo más fuerte pero no imagine que hubiera otros participantes tan buenos. Uff… Me alegro que no hayamos tenido que enfrentarnos a ninguno de ellos… ni al equipo de la arena… —Susurro mientras les daba un rápido vistazo. Estos al igual que todos se encontraban observando bastante entretenidos el combate, a excepción del pelirrojo que se mantenía estoico con los ojos cerrados en una esquina del lugar.

—Como sea… —Susurro a la nada.

* * *

**_netokastillo: _**_jajaja en algún momento se tenia que dar cuenta ¿No? xD Espero te haya agradado el cap._

**_Hitomi Akera: _**_Es un placer tenerte de vuelta. Jajaja se muy bien que la escuela mata lenta y dolorosamente xD. Pues parece Yuuhi esta teniendo la recepción que esperaba, asi que espera los próximos capítulos para ver su reunión con Itachi y asi. Espero te haya agrado el cap._

**_uzuuumaki D: _**_Aunque no te agrade la pareja me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad al fic x) Espero te haya agradado el cap._


	27. ¿Que soy para ti?

—Si vas a reírte hazlo de una vez. —Ladeo la cabeza tratando de enfocar su vista a otro lado, con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz pero sin quitar la sutiliza que la caracterizaba.

—Aunque quisiera reírme no podría… ¿Cómo decirlo? Simplemente no lo vi venir, no me imagine que esto pudiera haber pasado. —Respondió mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la camilla de hospital.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Regreso su vista en él.

—Lo digo enserio. Tu nivel rivaliza con el de un chunnin y Sasuke… Bueno, es bastante habilidoso para ser un gennin… —Susurro ligeramente incomodo — ¿Realmente perdieron contra Lee y Neji? —Su prima lo observo con un gesto algo complicado de descifrar pero con una respuesta clara —No dudo que a estas alturas Neji ya tenga el nivel de un chunnin pues siempre ha sido considerado un genio entre genios pero ¿Lee?

—No lo subestimes Naru, yo no lo hice y aun así termino dándome una buena paliza… Aunque me alegra presumir que sus heridas fueron tales que tendrá que permanecer en el hospital alrededor de dos semanas… Casi el mismo tiempo que yo. —Comento orgullosa para después poner un gesto de inconformidad.

— ¿Me contarías como estuvo la pelea?

—Sasuke tuvo como oponente a Neji desde un principio mientras que yo le hice frente a Lee, él se quito una especie de pesas de sus piernas haciendo que su velocidad aumentara absurdamente y como si fuera poco cuando esto se prolongo abrió hasta la tercera puerta de chakra y si antes ya era lo suficientemente rápido como para que apenas y pudiera seguir sus movimientos, cuando abrió las tres puertas de chakra no era siquiera capaz de verlo. Use la katana que me diste para lanzar cortes al azar con un mayor rango de ataque así como jutsus que cubrieran mis puntos ciegos y a la vez atacaran y aunque algunos le dieron de lleno no fui capaz de seguirle el ritmo. —Comentó deprimida —En cuanto a Sasuke realmente no se como se desarrollo su pelea pero ya que cuando yo ya no me pude levantar dieron por terminada la pelea imagino que perdió unos momentos antes que yo. Hasta donde Hina me dijo a Neji también se lo llevaron al hospital después de la pelea, aunque no eran heridas tan graves como las mías o como las de Lee supongo que a pesar de que Sasuke perdió también merece un poco de merito.

—Si claro. —Respondió con inconformidad — ¿Ser débil también merece merito?

—Te recuerdo que yo también perdí.

—Nunca dije que no estabas incluida. —La miro con rudeza haciendo que por alguna extraña razón le pelirroja se sintiera regañada sin embargo cambio su semblante a uno mas tranquilo y continuo —Lo siento, no tiene nada de malo que hayan perdido, eso solo que… —Se llevo las manos a su rostro y lo oculto por unos momentos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas —Necesito que se vuelvan fuertes para lo que se avecina, en especial tu Hikari. Estas entre las personas en las que más puedo confiar y no quiero que esa confianza se desperdicie por alguna deficiencia a la hora de pelear.

—Eso no es propio de ti Naru… —Lo miro detenidamente por unos instantes analizándolo cada facción de su rostro —Supongo que si me explicas que demonios estuviste haciendo y que era eso tan importante que tenias que hacer como para terminar tu pelea en segundo y medio podría entender un poco mas a lo que te refieres… —Iba a continuar pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Hikari, escuche que ya te encon… ¿…Naruto-kun? —Le Hyuuga entro ignorando que el rubio ya había vuelto de a donde quiera que haya ido por lo que su sorpresa no fue para menos.

—Hinata… —Susurro al verla —Volví… —Esbozo una media sonrisa.

—B-Bienvenido… —Susurro de la misma manera.

—Llegas en buen momento Hina, Naru estaba a punto de explicarme que tanto estaba haciendo.

— ¿Enserio?

—A-Algo así… —Susurro incomodo —No se si… —Las miro por unos instantes. Ellas eran las dos personas además de Yuuhi e Itachi en las que confiaría su vida sin siquiera pensarlo por lo que simplemente cerro los ojos y continuo —Toma asiento Hinata, esto será un poco agotador.

La ojiperla jalo la una silla que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y la llevo a un lado de Hikari, de la parte contraria a la que se encontraba el rubio. Cuando se aseguro que la posición le era lo suficientemente cómoda con la mirada le indico que podía continuar.

—Hikari, creo que te había mencionado algo al respecto o al menos te di una idea. —La pelirroja de la misma manera paso de estar recostada a sentarse en la camilla en la que se encontraba para poner un poco mas de atención —Después de que la mitad de los shinobis de la hoja se unieran a Madara pasaron un par de cosas y me convertí en Sensei de una pequeña niña.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto la ojiperla sorprendida.

—Ahora que lo mencionas creo que mencionaste algo al respecto.

—Al principio la odiaba y solo buscaba una forma en la que me relevaran de mi cargo y estoy seguro de que ella se sentía de la misma manera, sin embargo con el tiempo me fui encariñando con ella hasta el punto en el que nuestra relación alumno-maestro era de las mas ejemplares a seguir. A diferencia de mi o de cualquier otro estudiante que la historia hubiera podido registrar ella era una genio en todo el sentido de la palabra, cualquier jutsu que le enseñaba bastaba con dos o tres días de practica para que lo perfeccionara, cualquier base sobre el uso de chakra la memorizaba y la ponía en practica con resultados impactantes incluso para los mas habilidosos de su generación. Creo que es de los pocos shinobis además de Kakashi-sensei que consiguió el rango de Jounnin a tan corta edad…

—Un momento ¿A que viene esto? —Pregunto la pelirroja con duda —Me gusta escuchar tus historias pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el que te hayas ausentado?

—El peor escenario posible… —Comento con amargura.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Mi alumna viajo en el tiempo al igual que yo y no solo eso, ella viene de un mundo de entre cinco y ocho años después de que yo lo hiciera…

— ¿Cómo es que…?

—Me busco y me encontró, hablamos y lo que me dijo no es nada bueno…

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Nada a cambiado… —La volvió a interrumpir —Me cuenta que nuestro mundo se transformo en un lugar lleno de caos, Obito gano la guerra y la aldea de la roca junto con él domina todo el continente shinobi. Todas las demás aldeas fueron destruidas y aunque hay pequeños grupos a los que se les puede llamar la resistencia cada vez son menos. La mayoría de las personas a las que conocimos están muertas y los pocos que no están tan quebrados por la guerra que ya no quieren luchar.

—Eso suena terrible, p-pero por eso estamos aquí Naruto-kun. Aun estamos a tiempo para…

—No entiendes lo que eso significa ¿Verdad Hinata? —La Hyuuga dejo de hablar extrañándose de ese semblante tan sombrío y desmoralizado que tenía su novio —No hay esperanza… —Susurro con temor —Si ella viene de un mundo de mas de cinco años del cual yo partí significa que no importa si salvamos o destruimos este mundo, el lugar de donde venimos no cambiara por mas que juguemos a ser héroes.

El silencio inundo la habitación pues ellas dos rápidamente entendieron el significado detrás de sus palabras y aunque ahora era algo que bien les podría parecer ajeno, no eran el tipo de persona que lo darían por perdido, sin embargo no había mucho que se pudiera hacer, al final de cuentas no habían podido siquiera lidiar con los problemas comunes que se daban en esa línea temporal.

—Eso significa que…

—Eso significa muchas cosas. —La interrumpió cambiando nuevamente su semblante a uno serio —Por ahora es un tema muerto, les pido no lo saquen y no se enfoquen mucho en el ya que solo hay una solución y lo saben… —Sin entenderlo aun iban a protestar pero el rubio volvió a adelantarse —Por ahora nuestro problema principal es detener la guerra antes de que inicie. Yuuhi, mi alumna e Itachi deben de estar trabajando en algún plan para derrotar a Obito antes de que esto se salga de nuestras manos, por otro lado ahora mas que nunca esperaremos ataques de Akatsuki a gran escala ya que cometí el error de provocar a uno.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. Tanto Hinata como Hikari entendían sin querer aceptar a lo que se refería pero por su forma tan repentina de cambiar el hilo de la conversación les costaba trabajo el decidir que parte seguir.

—No lo entiendo muy bien… —Comento lentamente la pelirroja —No me lo tomes a mal Hina. —La miro disculpándose de anticipo —Pero yo no me voy a quedar callada y a aceptar todo lo que digas. Aun no lo tengo muy claro pero creo que se a lo que te refieres…

—Entonces deberías de entender…

—Luego tendremos una plática tú y yo solos. —Remarco la ultima palabra —Por ahora tal y como dices tenemos otras cosas de las cuales preocuparnos. —El rubio sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Tenemos dos objetivos principales… —Comenzó a hablar nuevamente —Desmantelar Akatsuki y deshacernos de Obito. Yuuhi me dijo que se había aliado con unos sujetos que querían cambiar el sistema de gobierno feudal a uno mas justo que por alguna razón tienen como enemigos a los Akatsuki cosa que nos da cierta ventaja sobre ellos ya que según me dijo no solo son influyentes, si no también son poderosos económicamente y aunque aun tengo mis dudas en cuanto a sus nobles objetivos por ahora son una buena fuente de información. Como le dije, por ahora la información es mas necesaria que algún tipo de fuerza armada y ellos nos la pueden dar.

— ¿A que te referías cuando dijiste que habías provocado a un Akatsuki?

—Bueno… —Dio un gran suspiro —Volví a esta época con el objetivo de eliminar cualquier amenaza antes de que comenzara sin embargo me vi envuelto por el odio y estaba dispuesto a mandar todo a la mierda con tal de ser capaz de vengarme. Gracias a Hinata… —Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa —Esas ideas de odio poco a poco fueron abandonando mi mente pero no por eso las descarte, fue entonces que llegaste tú, junto con la abuela y Ero-sennin que me decidí a descartar ese camino para no convertirme en lo que mas odio… Sin embargo ahí cometí otro error, olvide mi objetivo inicial y me dedique a perder el tiempo en vez de hacer algo para evitar la guerra que se avecina. Mi primer encuentro con Yuuhi fue en los exámenes chunnin, durante mi prueba junto con Ino. No solo me informo que en el poco tiempo que tenia en este mundo se había echo con unos aliados tan poderosos, si no que ella fue la que se encargo de eliminar a Deidara, a Sasori y según los periódicos a Orochimaru también. Ella me tuvo que recordar el motivo por el que estoy aquí… —Esbozo una sonrisa triste — Por lo mismo decidí que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y en los días muertos que tuvimos en la prueba decidí recorrer tantos escondites de Akatsuki como me fuera posible para tratar de encontrar a Itachi y decirle que cual fuera el plan que tuviera me lo diera a conocer de inmediato, pero por una u otra razón no lo encontré, en cambio a quien tuve la des fortuna de encontrar fue a Kakuzu. —La Hyuuga hizo una mueca de sorpresa pues el nombre de aquella pareja se hizo famosa por ser capaz de asesinar al ultimo de los doce guardianes ninja y aunque en su reciente misión en la tierra de las olas se encontró con el otro miembro de aquel dúo tan singular hasta donde sabia por los informes Kakuzu era mucho mas fuerte que Hidan —Lo enfrente y aunque gane termine con un par de heridas algo feas. Lo deje con vida con la condición de que le diera un mensaje a Itachi y otro a Obito.

—Eso fue largo…

— ¿Lo fue? —Pregunto con gracia.

—No puedes confiar en que lo ara…

—Si puedo. —Respondió nuevamente —Se que lo ara, pero por lo mismo saben quien soy y saben que un solo Akatsuki no será suficiente como para derrotarme así que imagino que enviaran de dos a cuatro miembros para estar seguros.

—Entonces tenemos que estar preparados para un ataque en cualquier momento…

—No lo creo. —La interrumpió la Hyuuga —Si lo que Naruto-kun dice es cierto acaban de perder dos miembros importantes además de que uno casi fue asesinado por uno de sus objetivos y si esos aliados de tu alumna son tan poderosos como aseguras por mas poderosos que los Akatsuki sean van a estar restringidos hasta que vuelvan a reorganizarse.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Pregunto la pelirroja.

—Tal vez por un par de meses, a mi parecer como la ultima vez… —Puso una mirada nostálgica —Dejaran a Naruto-kun al ultimo.

—También lo pensé pero a final de cuentas estamos hablando de Akatsuki, una o dos aldeas ninjas no los van a detener si se ponen serios.

— ¿Entonces?

—Necesitare toda la ayuda posible y eso las incluye a ustedes. Por ahora los únicos que podemos pelear en igualdad de condiciones serian Yuuhi e Itachi junto conmigo.

— ¿Tan fuerte es esa tal Yuuhi?

—Me atrevo a decir que yo soy el más débil de entre los tres.

— ¿E-Estas bromeando verdad?

—No, no lo estoy. El primero obviamente seria Itachi. Antes de que partiera Yuuhi ya dominaba tres elementos además de ser capaz de utilizar el rasengan y combinarlo con sus elementos a fin y como si fuera poco comenzaba a dominar el Hiraishin y por la pequeña pelea que tuvimos puedo asegurar que estos años que pasaron para ella no fueron en vano.

—Estoy sorprendida… —Susurro asimilando sus palabras —Supongo que no por nada es tu alumna.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver, como se los dije ella es una genio. Me sorprende que ni siquiera venga de algún linaje shinobi.

—Entonces si lo que dicen es cierto solo tenemos un par de meses para ser capaces de rivalizar con algún Akatsuki… No se como decirlo pero se me hace algo absurdo.

—Hinata debería de ser capaz de lograrlo ¿No? —La Hyuuga se sorprendió al escucharlo —Tu nivel ya se encontraba arriba de un chunnin por lo que estoy seguro que no estas muy lejos del nivel de algún Jounnin si no es que ya lo tienes.

—A-Aun así, hasta donde recuerdo ni siquiera tres Jounnin fueron capaces de hacerles frente a Kisame e Itachi-kun…

—Bueno, estamos hablando de Itachi… —Comento con una pequeña sonrisa —Gai-sensei fue capaz de derrotar a Kisame y Kakashi-sensei… El simplemente nunca peleo enserio aunque eso le dio un par de consecuencias, en cuanto a Kurenai-sensei ella se encontraba en desventaja ya que Kisame es un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo y bueno… Haber usado genjutsus en contra de Itachi es como declarar tu derrota.

—Y-Yo nunca conocí a Itachi-kun pero del modo en el que hablas de él suena como alguien realmente genial y fuerte…

—Itachi-nii-sama es algo más que fuerte y genial… —La interrumpió con una actitud calmada por con cierto toque de admiración en sus palabras, era bastante parecido a cuando Naruto hablaba de él —Como el Hokage dijo… Él es el vivo ejemplo de un verdadero shinobi, fuera de sus sacrificios o poder él tiene algo que lo hace admirable…

—Es algo que no se puede explicar. —Termino el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Y-Ya veo… —Respondió aun sin entenderlo completamente.

—Otra cosa… —Intervino nuevamente la ojiperla.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Piensas hacer esto solo…?

—Si lo hiciera solo me matarían, por eso les estoy pidiendo su ayuda…

—No me refiero a eso. —Puso una mirada un tanto complicada —El Sandaime sigue vivo, Tsunade-sama regreso junto con Jiraiya-sama además de que si les explicáramos la situación Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Anko-sensei, Ibiki-san, junto con la mayoría de los shinobis de Konoha podríamos planear una buena defensa y no solo eso, con tanto tiempo Shikaku-san seria capaz de crear un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para acorralar a Akatsuki…

—Fuera de la abuela, Ero-sennin y Kakashi-sensei no se si pueda confiar en los demás…

—Naruto-kun… —Susurro sorprendida — ¿A-Acaso no esta el Sandaime incluido?

—Él ya estaba muerto junto con otros cuando todo eso ocurrió, no podría saber que bando hubieran tomado…

—Pero el Sandaime no seria capaz de…

—Lo mismo pensé de Iruka… —La miro con pesadez —Ninguna de ustedes vivió lo que yo viví y por eso no pueden entenderlo. —Cambio su semblante a uno mas tranquilo —No quiero que pasen por lo que yo pase, por eso no voy a tomar riesgos innecesarios.

—Aun así… Creo que es un riesgo que debemos tomar…

—Si entrenamos lo suficiente y con la ayuda de Yuuhi e Itachi no necesitaremos hacerlo.

Hinata se puso a analizar el razonamiento del rubio, pues aunque tenía un par de puntos buenos sus prejuicios nublaban algo que podía ser una buena ayuda.

—Te complicas mucho Naru. —Interrumpió su prima —Según me cuentas nunca conociste a mi contraparte de donde vienes así que no podrías saber que bando tomaría y aun así confías en mi ¿No es cierto?

—E-Es diferente…

— ¿De que manera es diferente?

—Itachi fue tu protector, si él te hubiera visto como una amenaza nunca se hubiera echo cargo de ti. Si el confía en ti yo puedo hacerlo también…

— ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? —Puso una mirada seria rara de ver en ella. Por su parte Naruto simplemente ladeo la cabeza evitando mirarla a los ojos —Respóndeme Naru… —Insistió nuevamente con ese carácter — ¿Qué es lo que soy para ti? O mejor dicho ¿Qué somos para ti? —Aunque a menor medida Hinata lo miro penetrantemente poniéndose del lado de la pelirroja — ¿Soy tu prima? ¿Soy una extraña de la cual necesitas su poder? ¿Una ficha más en el tablero de la guerra? ¿Tu nexo con Nii-sama? ¿O simplemente alguien con la que estas viviendo por las órdenes del Hokage?

—E-Eres mas que eso y lo sabes…

— ¿Y como se supone que lo sepa? Desapareces sin dar explicación, tomas decisiones que me afectan sin consultarme y antepones todo a tu estúpida idea de salvar el mundo.

—No sabes de que tipo de mundo vengo ni mucho menos del cual Yuuhi viene, si pasaras un solo día en ese maldito infierno entenderías que la felicidad de alguien, su vida o sus sueños son algo insignificante si con eso consigues evitar que algo así suceda.

—Claro que no lo se y espero nunca saberlo pero de ser necesario ¿Sacrificarías mi felicidad, mis sueños y mi vida con tal de evitar que todo eso pase?

—Sacrificaría los míos primero…

—No te comportes como un cobarde. —Lo interrumpió con un gesto de molestia —Si no fuiste capaz de cargar con todo una vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo ahora? Si sigues con esa absurda actitud tuya de querer hacerlo todo terminaras dañándome no solo a mi, si no también a Hina, incluso a Itachi-nii-sama y también a tu alumna.

—Eso no…

— ¿Qué soy para ti? —Repitió nuevamente la pregunta. El rubio trato de formular alguna respuesta sin embargo ninguna seria la apropiada por lo que simplemente se mantuvo en silencio —Vete… —Se recostó nuevamente en la camilla cubriéndose con la delgada sabana que tenia como cobija para después darle la espalda al rubio —Necesito descansar, váyanse los dos…

—Pero…

—Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra a menos que tengas una respuesta.

Ambos abandonaron la habitación, cerraron la puerta tras de si y se aventuraron a los corredores del hospital. El rubio iba a la cabeza mientras que Hinata lo seguía por atrás a un par de pasos de distancia, de repente el rubio se detuvo y golpeo fuertemente la pared.

—Maldición… —Susurro frustrado.

—Naruto-kun…

—Lo siento Hinata, como siempre yo…

—Yo debería disculparme Naruto-kun…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que estoy del lado de Hikari y aunque sé que debes de estar pensando en otras cosas más importantes soy egoísta y también quiero saber que soy para ti.

— ¿Tu también…?

—No nos das otra opción Naruto-kun… —Respondió afligida — ¿Soy tu novia verdad?

—Claro que lo eres…

— ¿Entonces por qué no me tienes confianza? —Pregunto con tristeza —No te estoy echando nada en cara ya que como dice Hikari… —Esbozo una sonrisa triste —Yo soy la que siempre se queda callada y acepta todo lo que dices sin mas…

—Com…

—Esta bien… —Lo interrumpió —Lo hago por que me gusta… —Le dedico una débil sonrisa —Me gusta confiar en ti Naruto-kun pero no puedo seguir así si tu no confías en mi, olvida el que somos novios, simplemente piénsalo como shinobis que somos, tenemos que cuidarnos la espalda lo cual requiere un mínimo grado de confianza que tu no demuestras.

—Lo siento Hinata… Es solo que…

— ¿Cómo se supone que crea que no aceptaste el salir conmigo solamente para que me mantuviera callada? —Sonrió, sin embargo un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus perlados ojos — Dime Naruto-kun… ¿Qué es o que soy para ti? Porque tienes razón, no puedo entenderte, tampoco puedo entender de donde vienes ni lo mucho que has sufrido y no lo hago por que tú no me dejas.

—Y-Yo…

—Ya no eres el Naruto-kun que recuerdo y eso esta bien por que a pesar de todo sigues siendo el mismo pero no te has dado cuenta… —Le dio la espalda mientras se notaba que se limpiaba las lagrimas con su mano derecha —Nada me gustaría mas que aliviar todas tus penas. Te amo y siempre lo eh echo y pase lo que pase seguiré haciéndolo pero ya no puedo seguir con esto…

—Hinata…

—T-Tomate tu tiempo Naruto-kun y cuando tengas una respuesta clara búscame por favor. No te voy a exigir algo que no puedas dar, por eso… Al igual que Hikari… —Dio un gran exhalada de aire —No me busque hasta que tengas en claro que es lo que soy para ti.

— ¡Eres mi novia obviamente! ¡Y…! Y… —La Hyuuga volteo su rostro para mirarlo con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa sin embargo expresaba mas emociones que esa.

—No sé que pensar… —Respondió con el mismo gesto —Por eso no me vendría mal el saber que es lo que piensas de mi. —Le volvió a dar la espalda y camino con pesadez —Adiós Naruto-kun. Por favor no tardes tanto.

Se siguió alejando por los corredores del hospital dejando a un estupefacto Naruto parado en medio del pasillo viendo como se marchaba hasta que finalmente se perdió de su vista. Unas extrañas ganas de vomitar lo invadieron haciendo que tuviera que abrir una de las ventanas para evitarlo. Dio un par de pequeñas pero continuas exhaladas tratando de relajarse hasta que lo consiguió, después solamente se dejo caer al suelo recargándose sobre la pared.

¿Cómo es que esto había terminado así? ¿Realmente había valido la pena? ¿Seria capaz de sacrificar a sus seres queridos con tal de evitar un futuro como del que venia? La respuesta era demasiado simple ¡Se había olvidado de ser humano! Durante su vida en la guerra desarrollo ese instinto de hacer lo correcto mas no lo mas justo. No le importaba asesinar a cien inocentes si con eso era capaz de emboscar a dos mil enemigos, hasta ahora él siempre había pensado que el fin justificada los medios pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que es lo que pasaría si alguien importante para él se encontraba entre los cien inocentes que tenia que sacrificar. Incluso en estos momentos esa decisión sonaba demasiado ficticia ya que sus amigos allegados eh incluso su novia no tenían que estar entre esos cien ya que tenían la posibilidad de pelear sin embargo eso habría otra cuestión ¿Realmente los veía como personas cercanas a él o se hizo cercano a ellos por el echo de que podían pelear?

Se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de asimilarlo y encontrar una respuesta. ¿Qué eran ellas para el? ¿Qué eran todos para el? Incluso se podía atrever a preguntarse ¿Qué eran Yuuhi e Itachi para el? Los veía como personas en las cuales podía confiar por que confiaba en ellos o solamente por que tenían el poder suficiente como para sentir su espalda segura. Tal y como lo pensó, esos sentimientos de compañerismo y empatía se habían ido desvaneciendo poco a poco, mientras se enteraba de la muerte de mas y mas seres queridos, encerrándose a si mismo para evitar sentir dolor pero inconscientemente dejando de sentir también lo que es confianza verdadera.

— ¿Qué son para mi…? —Susurro levemente.

Se había olvidado de ser humano, había olvidado cosas tan básicas como respirar. Sonrió al recordar la ultima vez que tuvo ese pensamiento sin embargo era un precio necesario, él no estaba allí para jugar y si algo aprendió de la anterior guerra era que las batallas no se ganaban con sentimientos si no con poder. Por otro lado eso abría un gran debate interno.

—Mi destino esta maldito… —Soltó una pequeña risa no muy sana —No puedo olvidar eso… —Se toco el abdomen recordando la bestia que tenia sellada dentro de si. ¿Su propia felicidad? ¿Sus propios sueños? ¿Su propia vida era un precio justo? Hinata podía encontrar a alguien más que la hiciera feliz y con el tiempo podría olvidarse de él, sin embargo él no quería que alguien mas estuviera a su lado, quería ser él motivo de sus sonrisas y sueños. Hikari había vivido pensando que era la ultima Uzumaki al igual que él lo hizo por mucho tiempo ¿Qué tenia de malo volver a esos viejos tiempos? Pretender no conocerse, no hablarse, convivir lo necesario formando cada quien su propia historia. Vivió mucho tiempo solo por lo que realmente podría soportarlo pero aun había una fracción de él que no quería hacerlo. Esa emoción de tener alguien en quien poder confiar, alguien a quien poder llamar familia cuando el nunca conoció le que era eso, otra parte de si se negaba a abandonar lo poco que lo unía no solo a su humanidad si no a su cordura.

— ¿Naruto?

Salió lentamente de sus pensamientos sin mucho interés de quien lo estaba llamando. Se levanto y encaro a la otra persona, siendo de las personas a las que menos quería ver.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto. Por su parte este se sorprendió pues aunque la pregunta sonaba algo ruda su tono era calmado, uno que nunca había usado al menos con él.

—Iba a visitar a Hikari. —Respondió el Uchiha aun sintiéndose incomodo de que el rubio lo tratara con normalidad en vez de atacarlo de todas las formas posibles.

—Ya veo… —Se limito a responder.

— ¿No vas a echarme en cara que perdí? —Pregunto tratando de salvar la vieja actitud del rubio.

— ¿Perdiste…? —Pregunto aun sumido en sus pensamientos — ¿Contra Neji no? Te ves muy bien para haber perdido contra el puño suave. —Pues ciertamente, aunque traía puesta la clásica bata de hospital a diferencia de su prima no se le veía con alguna herida.

—En cambio mi red de chakra y mi estomago se encuentran bastante dañados. —Respondió continuando la plática.

—Ya veo…

—Oye…

— ¿Si? —Pregunto sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Sonara raro pero ¿Te encuentras bien? —Realmente esos dos estaban teniendo una plática bastante normal para ser dos personas que hasta cierto punto se odiaban a muerte.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No me as insultado, no te has burlado de mi y…

— ¿Y…?

—Bueno… —Puso una cara de incomodidad —Vi a Hinata llorando cuando venia por el pasillo y parece que venia de este lugar. —Eran cosas que no le interesaban pero por alguna razón las saco a relucir.

—Es algo que no te importa.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió simplemente y comenzó a caminar.

—Espera…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué vas a visitar a Hikari?

—Somos un equipo después de todo, es normal que me preocupe por mis compañeros además no me dejan salir del hospital por lo que no es como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer de todas maneras.

Esbozo una sonrisa triste, aquel Uchiha al que tanto odiaba resulto ser mas humano que él. Ciertamente eso le decía que nada estaba escrito por lo que simplemente recupero la compostura.

—Sasuke… Podrías… —El Uchiha arqueo la ceja extrañada por la actitud del rubio —Cuida de Hikari. —Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

Sasuke se quedo con una mueca de sorpresa sin entender el significado de esas palabras. No se molesto en pensar mucho en ellas pues el rubio podría estarse burlando de el de una manera diferente por lo que simplemente se tomaría su tiempo para pensar en eso, tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo en lo que lo daban de alta así que simplemente siguió su camino a visitar a la pelirroja.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? ¿Reviews?_

**_Notas del Autor: _**_Ultimamente eh visto que ya casi nadie le mi fic ya que el numero de reviews a dsiminuido poco a poco lo que me hace pensar que mi fic se esta volviendo aburrida u.u. Sin mucho que agregar agradesco a los que aun leen y comentan para hacerme saber sus opiniones y seguir mejorando.__  
_

_Por ahora are propaganda de otra historia, un pequeño One-shot que acabo de subir. Si tienen tiempo y son almas bondadosas se daran una vuelta por el xD Se llama "!No somos novios!" Y la tematica es un poco mas relajada pero en lo personal me agrado, los invito a darse una vuelta por el._

_Otra cosa es que ando algo corto de tiempo por lo que me vere en la penosa necesidad de no responder reviews en este cap u.u Lo siento, pero claro no sin antes agradecerles a ustedes que aun me siguen. Gracias xD_

_Agradecimientos especiales a: Hitomi Akera, RAYHACHIBY, netokastillo, , Blackleady Hyuuga (Por cierto bienvenida, me alegra que te unas x)) y a ragde09. _

_Sin mas bonita tarde a todos._


End file.
